Siempre en Otoño
by soyvegetariana
Summary: Vegeta lee una nota que estaba puesta estratégicamente en un mueble blanco; es ese pedazo de papel, que para él es un tesoro invaluable, donde con letras temblorosas se puede leer: Nunca me olvides
1. Capítulo 1: las promesas de otoño

**_ Hola otra vez. Esta historia que vengo a mostrarles, costa de varios capítulos; aún no sé cuántos tendrá, pero mi fic está completo en mi mente, solo f alta escribirlo. Esta historia es de un universo alterno, las pareja protagonista es Vegeta y Bulma. Antes de que empiecen a leerla, quiero darle las g racias a las chicas que me leyeron el primer fic que publiqué (boca Virgen) había una de ellas que no tenía cuenta, y si empezaras a leer este, te p rometo que te responderé como se debe; a todas. Sin nada más que decir, pueden comenzar a leer._**

**_Declaración: los personajes no me perteneces, pero esta historia es completamente mía. _**

_Prologo_

_El otoño es una época del año que se conoce como la estación romántica, las hojas de los árboles que se tiñen de un color amarillento y rojizo, con la ayuda del viento las hojas caen de lo que las mantenía con vida, vuelan igual como el amor, y dejan ver un perfecto clima, que sirve como inspiración a muchos artistas, pintores, poetas, escultores y músicos; que toman provecho del mágico ambiente que da esta fecha del año. El otoño no solo es temporada de romance, también de un gran viaje al pasado a los recuerdos con más significado; quizás amargos quizás dulces quizás ambos, según como algunos lo vivan. _

_En una habitación con paredes blancas y ventanas grandes que dejaban ver la naranja luz del crepúsculo, reposaba el cuerpo endeble pero de mente dinámica de la mujer más intrépida que la vida vio nacer. Su existencia había sido un gran manojo de emociones buenas y malas, con un sí y un no, con caídas y levantadas; como cualquier persona normal, pero lo que hacía especial en ella era el cansancio que ocultaba con un rostro lleno de voluntad, el miedo que encubría con la valentía y, el dolor que la máscara de fuerza emocional le daba a su vida. La mirada que en la mujer reposaba ahora, era serena, permitiéndole a su mente viajar un poco en las inmediaciones que fueron sus recuerdos. Su tiempo se estaba acabando, y la mujer de 44 años lo sabía de sobra, pero no sentía miedo alguno y, a pesar, de que quizás no fue mucho lo que subsistió, podía percibir la paz de su alma reposar tranquilamente esperando el momento de su misma partida, era una sensación de calma porque sabía que después de todo ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer en este mundo, construyó lo que siempre deseó: una familia… su familia. _

_Su pelo con ese característico color azul claro, que aún dejaba ver; aunque poco, lo hermoso que era antiguamente, ahora solo una casi diminuta parte de lo que era se podía apreciar. Sus ojos azules que siempre poseían una flama vivaz en ellos, que a pesar de los años aún se mostraban llamantes. Ahora estaban con un pequeño haz de luz que a medida que los minutos pasaban ese fuego se iba extinguiendo como también su esencia. Sus hermosos ojos los mantenía abiertos esperando a la última persona que vería ese día, la persona que comenzó este libro abierto de su vida, la que hizo sembrar un gran árbol en el que crecían frutos dulces y amargos. Tenía muchos deseos de verlo llegar, quizás hasta por última vez; aunque él no sabía con exactitud el motivo de su llamada. _

_Con la ventana entre abierta, miraba hacia los arboles de pocas hojas amarillas y rojas que se mecían por lo ventoso que se había puesto el clima. Una hoja amarilla y seca, entró por la ventana sin permiso siendo empujada por el viento helado, que reposó lentamente en el regazo de la mujer que al notar este intruso, miró detenidamente la hoja que no pensaba moverse de su sitio. La hoja; a su vista, daba una sensación de nostalgia y perdida; pensó, si aquella hoja era como la vida de ese árbol y si el árbol era un ser vivo, también sufrió la pérdida de sus demás pequeñas vidas, entonces él, ¿Por qué no moría realmente? ¿Por qué, a pesar de que perdió lo que lo mantenía hermoso y sagaz seguía ahí como si nada estuviera pasando con su ser? En la boca de la mujer resplandeció una sonrisa radiante como las que solía demostrar cuando esta etapa de su historia no existía aún. Descubrió un gran secreto viendo aquella hoja reseca descansar de su perdida reciente con la conexión de ese árbol que en algún momento mostraba vida plena, ahora entendía realmente el significado de esta nueva enseñanza que aprendió y le causaba risa el hecho de que ya siendo una mujer con años maduros un tenga que vérselas con cosas que todavía no aprendía de este mundo. Pero dejando más tranquilo a su corazón porque a la vez sentía que todo estaba resulto en manos de otros seres que llevaban su esencia aventurera... _

_La puerta se abrió con lentitud dejando ver primero, una flama negra y salvaje en la cima de ese cuerpo perfecto que permaneció y permanecerá solo para ella, aunque quisiera cambiarlo así siempre sería. A penas escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta puso su completa atención en su visitante. Él, tan guapo como siempre, con una mirada penetrante que congelaba hasta al mismo infierno en llamas, y una cara detalladamente varonil que dejaba ver unas huellas de lágrimas secas, que olvidó borrar para no mostrar debilidad. Abrió más la puerta blanca hasta que por fin dejó ver completo su anatomía. Su eterno frunce de ceño estaba allí como siempre, pero algo en la persona parada a lado de esta cama donde algunas almas se perdieron había de diferente. Sus ojos azabaches mostraban tristeza y miedo que solo la mujer acostada en "su" lecho podía notar; estaban tan conectados el uno con el otro que era difícil ocultar algo. Se formó entre ellos un silencioso ruido de las habitaciones vecinas. Los dos se miraron por un breve momento en la que se estudiaron; Cómplices de ocultar los secretos de ambos ¿pero de que servía? Él tenía cierta idea de lo que la mujer allí le diría. No quería creer que así sería todo, tanto luchar para que un día como cualquier otro, todo su mundo se fuera al carajo y la pieza más importante que él tenía, fuera arrebatada porque la vida en ocasiones era tan injusta, y no comprendía en lo que un ser siente cuando le arrebatan algo que ama; ahora solo pedía a quien sea que su mente estuviera equivocada por primera vez. Solo con cavilar a fondo ese tema lo volvía trastornado. Crecía en él, una sensación de angustia e inquietud proveniente de su pecho fornido a sus 46 años de edad. "no, ella es fuerte y no se dejara vencer" era la frase perfecta para calmar su mayor temor de perderla, de perder a la única mujer que amó de verdad y que amará mucho más allá de la muerte._

_El silencioso ruido dejó de ser molesto cuando el dicho hombre permitió escuchar su ronca voz. –Bulma… -con sutileza pronunció el nombre de su mujer. Explotando en el cuarto del hospital recuerdos que los envolvió, guiándolos al principio de todo._

_**Capítulo 1) las promesas de otoño **_

Las hojas secas de los arboles anunciaban el principio del otoño, cosa que alegraba a los niños. La campana de una escuela retumbaban en las instalaciones del recinto anunciando la entrada de los infantes que venían; algunos, acompañados de sus padres. Como un huracán infantil entraron los alumnos rápidamente para llegar a sus respectivas salas, despidiéndose de manos agitadas y abrazos improvisados de sus progenitores, recordándoles que los vinieran a buscar a la hora acordada (Todo un alboroto).

Por los corredores un poco más allá de su salón de clases trotaba una pequeñita de unos 6 añitos para llegar a tiempo a su sala. Su pelo color cielo despejado, recogido con dos colitas a los lados de su cabeza volaban al compás de la velocidad en la que iba en su camino. Su lonchera saltaba y se mecía de un lado a otro dejando en evidencia el sonido de sus cuadernos; parecía ser la única por esos pasillos que llegaba un poco tarde, no fue hasta que cayó al suelo de repente casi estampándose en el duro azulejo del piso de la escuela.

-¡auchs! Eso dolió –se quejó la chibi mirándose las manos que se rasmillaron por apoyarlas en el suelo antes de caer.

Atrás suyo escuchó unas burlescas risas que conocía bastante bien, cuyos pequeños bravucones siempre le hacían la vida imposible a ella. Dio la vuelta aún estando en el piso para verlos mejor, pero sabía que lo único que ese grupito de niños mostraría era la cara de satisfacción de verla llorar en ocasiones en las que no aguantaba más el flujo de agua de sus ojos.

-mira por donde caminas ratita de laboratorio–dijo el líder de estos niños que además era el hermano mayor de ellos. Él era de piel verde agua con un pelo naranja liso al igual que sus hermanos, su nombre era Bojack y siempre fue malo con la pequeña Bulma. Detestaba a la gente con una inteligencia superior a cualquiera, y ella era su víctima perfecta. Sus hermanos le seguían el juego haciendo lo mismo que él. En el pequeño clan de bravucones estaba Zangya la bella y engreída del grupo que tenía el mismo color de piel y el mismo color de pelo de su hermano al igual que todos los demás, Bido, Gokua y Bujin que tenían personalidades semejantes.

Bulma siempre intentó no encontrarse con ellos. Todo el tiempo trataban de intimidarla; cosa que lograban. A pesar de que tenían casi la misma edad que ella, su apariencia era mucho más mayor y sus padres a un peor. Siempre les tuvo miedo y pensaba que siempre lo tendría ¿cómo no tenerlo? Ellos hacían que todo el colegio se burlara de ella, tenían mucha influencia con los demás; es por eso que nadie le hablaba por miedo a caer en la misma jugarreta y exilio en la que ella estaba metida.

-p-perdón Bojack –dijo temerosa.

Él la miró con una sonrisa engreída mientras que sus hermanos se reían de ella rodeándola y asustándola más que antes.

-eres una tonta ratita de laboratorio, ¿crees que te vamos a dejar escapar tan fácilmente? –la tomó de una muñeca bruscamente para levantarla.

-por… por favor déjenme, yo no les he hecho nada a ustedes –tenía tantas ganas de llorar que su cara se deformaba para preparase y situarse a su estado emocional.

-cállate estúpida –le tiro una de sus colitas Zangya, que se desarmo levemente y quedó un poco más abajo que la otra.

Bulma no aguantó más y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba en silencio. Era muy pequeña para defenderse además que temblaba con solo verlos pasar, ella sabía que las intenciones de ellos no eran buenas y que podían lastimarla igual como lo estaban haciendo ahora con su muñeca que Bojack tenía agarrada apretándola sin cuidado.

-¿Qué tal si la hacemos rubia? –propuso Bujin con una risa chillona pero escalofriante sacando de su mochila unas temperas de color amarillo entre otras más.

Sus hermanos sonrieron cómplices de la maldad que estaban decididos a hacer, hasta que escucharon el grito de un inspector de patios que recién había presenciado la escena haciendo que los niños responsables de esta travesura hacia la pequeña, corrieran despavoridos para ocultarse del castigo merecido por sus actos. Enseguida el supervisor se aproximó a la chibi que no dejaba de temblar y llorar en el suelo, muy asustada aún por lo sucedido. El hombre le levantó la barbilla para ver si no le hicieron algún daño a su angelical rostro. Cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien, la tomó de una mano y la llevó al baño para que se lavara la cara y se limpiara esas lágrimas con mocos que no paraban de salir.

-anda pequeña, no querrás que tus amigos te vean así –dijo el inspector gentilmente para no asustarla; cosa que logró fácilmente ya que era bastante joven y sabia tratar a los más pequeños. Le entregó un pañuelo luego de que se haya lavado la cara –anda, límpiate esas lágrimas, no pretenderás ensuciar tu precioso rostro -.

Ella le asintió con la cabeza en un intento de no demostrar que aún tenía ganas de llorar –gra-gracias… -logró decir agachando la mirada con timidez.

Él le sonrió –no hay de que, ven te llevare a tu salón de clases –la volvió a tomar de la mano guiándola hasta su destino anterior –sin necesitas ayuda otra vez, no dudes en buscarme que yo encontraré a esos pequeño bribones y los castigaré para que no te molesten ¿de acuerdo? –

-sí… -respondió apenada, sin dejar de mirar sus zapatos bien lustrados.

-bien, no vemos pequeña –se despidió y la dejó allí al frente de su salón.

Bulma soltó el aire que tenía acumulado en su garganta por fingir estar bien cuando en realidad estaba muy mal y aún muy asustada. Sin remedio y nada más que pensar en su pequeña cabecita turquesa. Entró a su clase, siendo mirada socarronamente por sus compañeros de grado que susurraban todo tipo de comentarios con burla y apodos para la pequeña de ojos azules, absuelta; como de costumbre, a sus murmullos y chistes de mal gusto.

Llegó a su pupitre siendo saludada por su único mejor amigo de todo el salón.

-hola Bulma –dijo muy animado un pequeño niño de 7 años pelo negro que parecía no a vérselo cepillado nunca en su joven vida. Ojos azabaches y alegres que denotaban torpeza, al mismo tiempo que inocencia pura. Él estaba sentado en la parte derecha de su puesto, sacudiendo su mano frenéticamente para saludarla con entusiasmo.

-hola Goku –a diferencia del de los cabellos alborotados, ella saludó sin el ánimo que posee su mejor amigo tratando de formar una sonrisa que nunca llegó.

Goku no era completamente lerdo para saber que su mejor amiga del alma no estaba bien y que algo le había pasado -¿Bulma te sientes bien? –preguntó refiriéndose a su estado emocional.

-sí… –y una vez más tuvo que forzar a su boca sonreír inútilmente.

-volvieron a molestarte ¿cierto? –dijo Goku con su voz inocente pero manteniendo el enojo en su mirada que siempre parecía distraída. Ella no dijo nada; cosa que dejo claro que tenía razón el chibi –no te preocupes Bulma le diré a Raditz que les de su merecido – la apoyó apretando el puño.

Raditz era el hermano mayor de Goku; que su verdadero nombre era Kakarotto, pero bulma, de cariño, le decía Goku. Raditz era mayor que su hermano por 3 años y también muy amigo de Bulma, claro que este quería ser más que amigos. Él, desde la primera vez que sus padres le presentaron a la pequeña Bulma no pudo describir lo que en ese momento sintió cuando la vio. Ese rostro hermoso y dulce, tierno y tímido iluminó su alma completa, dejando una gran marca en su ser, a pesar de sus cortos años de edad y que ella era mucho menor que él, no pudo evitar que su corazón le perteneciera exclusivamente a esa pequeña criatura divina. Raditz era de cabello abundantemente largo tanto que rayaba a mujer, de color negro como el carbón; al igual que su hermano, pero en comparación a él, sus ojos eras distintos; del mismo color, pero distintos.

Goku y Raditz vivían con sus dos abuelos maternos en una casa bastante humilde. Sus padres habían muerto hace poco en un accidente de tránsito, dejando a los dos menores al cuidado de los veteranos. Su abuela era una ancianita bastante enferma de las caderas y sus nietos hacían todo lo posible por mantenerla estable. Su abuelo en comparación era un viejo gruñón que siempre los trataba mal y lo único que deseaba era que sus nietos fueran militares como él lo fue en sus tiempos de juventud. Nunca los dejaba en paz, siempre estaba ahí para molestarlos e insultarlos, diciéndole y recordándole lo fracasado que fue su padre; que cuando aún estaba vivó, trabajó como barrendero en canchas de futbol profesionales. Ahora no tenían a nadie que los protegiera de su gruñón abuelo, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, siempre empeoraba la convivencia con él. Es por eso que se tenían el uno al otro junto con su abuelita que los mimaba de vez en cuando.

Bulma, esta vez le sonrió a su amigo que consideraba como hermano. Luego puso su más completa atención en la clase, ya que las materias hacían que pudiera distraer su mente del recuerdo de la banda de Bojack en un intento de no volver a llorar.

(...)

Sin que aún tocaran la campana de la escuela. Bulma salía del establecimiento junto a su padre el Dr. Brief que la había retirado prematuramente ya que en su trabajo habían salido todos temprano y como buen padre de familia salió a buscar a su pequeñita de manera exclusiva. Su padre nunca la venia a buscar ya que ella se iba con sus dos amigos, pero como salió temprano quiso venir por ella dos horas antes de que saliera. esto hizo que la preocupación de volverse a encontrar con los niños bravucones a la salida desapareciera; pero aún estaba el temor y el ahogo que le provocaba saber que todos los niños eran iguales al tratarla como un bicho raro; a excepción de sus dos amigo, pero a ellos los conoció gracias a sus padres ya que los presentaron en la infancia, convirtiéndose la familia Saiyajin con la de los Brief en grandes amigos; sabía perfectamente que si no los hubiera conocido gracias a sus padres, en este momento, no tendría amigos.

El Dr. Brief le hablaba a su hija; mientras caminaban por la calle, de los avances que había tenido en la empresa como también las grandes ideas que quería exponer con aportes tecnológicos que serían de gran ayuda para un futuro no muy lejano. Él trabajaba como científico en una empresa que poco a poco iba creciendo en el éxito laboral, donde se fabricaba todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos como también aportaban con conocimientos biológicos, físicos, científico, astronómico, robótica etc. Y su hija Bulma había nacido con aquel don de la creación y el interés por la ciencia; no había más que decir que su retoño heredó la inteligencia de su padre con neuronas en un punto más potente incluso. Pero también el gran talento de tocar piano ya que ese era su instrumento favorito desde que tenía uso de razón, y sus padres le habían dado un gran piano solo para ella, de color blanco y de tapa celeste donde se podía ver unas pequeñas letras que decían "Bulma Brief".

Padre e hija no paraban de conversar hasta que el hombre recordó algo que había olvidado al hundirse en esta charla tan animada.

-¡por kami, bulma! ¡Olvide comprar el Pan! –se detuvo abruptamente el Sr Brief. Su esposa la Sra. Brief le había encargado la compra y sin darse cuenta de haberse acordado en lo más mínimo. Su hija lo miraba con una gota detrás de la cabeza –quédate aquí, yo iré por el mandado corriendo antes de que se acabe, no te muevas hija, vuelvo enseguida –y como dijo, corrió por las calles a toda prisa perdiéndose entre la gente.

Bulma sonrió mientras lo miraba alejarse; luego miró a su alrededor que no había puesto atención por estar muy ocupada hablando.

Estaba al lado de un parque con juegos infantiles de madera, se acercó a los columpios para esperar a su padre cómodamente allí. El parque era bastante grande y bonito, nunca le había llamado la atención como ahora; no salía mucho de su casa por ser de escasos amigos. Todo era tan tranquilo hasta que escuchó unos quejidos entre salvajes. Sin tomarle importancia; ya que creyó que pudiera ser algún perro gruñendo. Siguió columpiándose con normalidad, pero el sonido volvió a oírse esta vez acompañado con una maldición. Paró el balanceo del juego y bajó de él; muerta de la curiosidad. Caminó y caminó guiada por sus oídos. Se detuvo de inmediato al divisar; detrás de unos árboles. Un niño aparentemente de casi la misma edad que ella, pelos parados inusualmente de flama y de color negro azabache al igual que sus ojos adornados con unas cejas fruncidas en coraje. El pequeño tenía la ropa hecha jirones, rota en la parte de las rodillas y sucias por donde sea, también se podía notar que su rostro estaba levemente rasguñado como también sus manos y brazos.

La chibi lo miró incauta con los ojos bien abiertos, como si fuera un experimento, tratando de descifrar lo que hacía. Ya que estaba golpeando el árbol como desquitándose del pobre tronco que ningún mal había hecho. La expresión del niño era iracunda; pero por alguna razón inexplicable. La niña no sintió temor al verlo tan enojado, hacía crecer más su curiosidad poniendo atención en lo que decía.

-¿crees que te puedes burlar de mi estúpido árbol? –dijo mientras lo golpeaba con su pequeño puño. Pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que le dolió más al él, que al árbol -¡auuuhc! –se quejó –no me veras la cara de idiota –comenzó a trepar el tronco aferrándose a los lados con sus uñas pequeñas y lastimándose aún más. No resistió mucho y cayó de trasero al suelo haciendo que las hojas que estaban allí amontonadas, volaran y se desparramaran en el aire. Miró su mano y notó una nueva herida, esta vez más dolorosa ya que se rasgó con las astillas del árbol incrustándose una -¡aaaaaaaaahhhh! –gritó con todas su fuerzas por el dolor que sintió y dejando que callera una lagrima de su ojo.

La pequeña Bulma no sabía si reír por lo cómico que se veía el niño ante sus ojos o hacer algo por él. "¿Por qué querrá trepar el árbol?" se preguntó en su mente y enseguida observó la parte de arriba del árbol de hojas amarillas y rojizas. Por fin pudo dar con el problema a tanto alboroto. Entre las hojas que están por caer, vio un cometa rojo atrapado entre las ramas, y supuso que le pertenecía al pequeño salvaje. Un poco dudosa se acercó al chibi que estaba dándole la espalda.

-ejem… -emitió Bulma para llamar la atención del pequeño bribón.

Alarmado, el niño se dio vuelta parándose del suelo rápidamente y poniéndose en guardia como si lo estuvieran atacando. Pero se sintió estúpido al ver a una niña de pelo azul turquesa y ojos de color añil, mirarlo con inocencia; parecía un pequeño angelito de colitas bien peinadas. – ¿quién eres tú? –dijo rudo.

Ahora lo podía ver más detalladamente. Él pequeñín era bastante guapo a su edad y con una mirada penetrante pero a la vez de niño regañado; era un pequeño diablillo. Ella se puso nerviosa pero no agachó la mirada por ningún motivo; aunque no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, no podía sostenerle lo mirada a él.

-yo… am… solo te estaba mirando y… vi… em… que te lastimaste la mano… así que pensé… -

-¡habla de una vez! –la interrumpió exasperado.

Bulma pegó un brinco poniéndose más nerviosa. Sin más, soltó lo que quería decir con rapidez y cerrando los ojos para no verlo -¡SOLO QUERÍA AYUDARTE CON TU HERIDA! –

La frase fue atropellaste, pero le entendió perfectamente "que niña tan rara" dijo para sí mismo, relajando su postura. Le pereció bonita en cuanto la vio pero aun así, nunca se llevó bien con las niñas; con todo ese asunto de los piojos, como él creía y los niños inventaban en el colegio. Él no quería infectarse con ningún piojo come cerebros, así que las miraba de lejos.

-no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de una niña–el pequeño se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero desviando la mirada de los ojos inocentes de la chibi.

Ella se apenó, pensó en irse y dejarlo solo con sus fracasados intentos de sacar su cometa de allí. Lo miró una última vez y luego se dio la vuelta lista para marcharse otra vez a los columpios.

El pequeño niño, percatándose del silencio que había en el aviente, le extrañó que la niña no había dicho nada, pero en cuanto la miró yéndose, comprendió que él la había espantado y ella solo estaba tratando de ser amable y deseó no haberle dicho que no necesitaba su ayuda, así que trató de arreglar la situación.

-¡oye espera! –dijo para detenerla y lo logró. La pequeña volteó su cabeza casi como un búho con una carita tierna con un claro signo de pregunta en su angelical rostro –qui… quizás puedes ayudarme en algo –y lo supo; se sonrojó y enojó al mismo tiempo. Era la primera niña que se le acercaba y ya estaba actuando como un completo tonto, sintió a sus cejas levantarse y bajarse nerviosas, así que se dio la vuelta para que no viera su humillante cara –yo… - fue interrumpido.

-yo te ayudare a quitarte la astilla de la mano –le dijo sonriente la pequeña peli turquesa. No podía creer que ese niño no la haya dejado ir a pesar de que le dijo que no necesitaba su ayuda, así que sin pensarlo dos veces y aprovechando la oportunidad de tratar con otro niño que no fuera sus dos amigos. Se acercó a él, que se volteó en cuanto escuchó otra vez hablar a la niña. Se avergonzó aún más, cuando ella le pidió su mano lastimada estirándole la suya; el niño se la confió entregándole su mano izquierda que no para de temblar y tenía un feo agujero donde brotaba sangre y en él, había una astilla del porte de un lápiz de palo. En cuanto el niño del cometa tocó la piel de ella, su mano se relajó y dejó de temblarle; era tan suave su tacto que le regalaba seguridad y tranquilidad al tocarla.

Bulma puso mala cara en cuanto vio la herida, además de que su mano estaba sucia; podía infectarse rápidamente y eso no le gustó. Miró al niño otra vez que miraba su herida con horror –tendré que quitarte la astilla o se infectara y tu mano se pondrá morada –esta vez ocupó su tono serio para que él le creyera. Ese tono que utilizaba solamente para regañar a sus queridos amigos.

Él quedó pensativo por un momento, eligiendo la mejor opción; si se deja tal cual la herida seguramente cuando trataran de sacar la astilla dolerá más que ahora, y no le iba a mostrar a la niña que él tenía miedo.

-¡hazlo! –dijo firme a su palabra con una gran determinación en su mirada.

La pequeña sonrió admirada por la valentía de aquel chico con carita de malo –prepárate –le advirtió, y él cerró los ojos esperando el penetrante dolor que seguro sentiría; y así fue, pero no tan doloroso como se lo imaginó. Ella, con un solo tirón, sacó el pedazo de madera de la herida. Fue tan rápido que no sintió cuando lo sacó, sino cuando ya no estuvo estorbando en el agujero de su mano. Un pequeño chorro de sangre brotó de la herida abierta.

-te sale mucha sangre –dijo ella aún con la mano del niño en la suya. La de él era áspera por la suciedad y además pegajosa pero por sobre toda la mugre, era cálida. Lo supo porque la de ella estaba helada hace un momento y cuando sostuvo la de él su temperatura cambió vertiginosamente, y no sintió más frio.

El pequeño miró su mano ya que había cerrado los ojos para no darse cuanta en el momento de que la niña le sacara la astilla, pero ahora los tenía abierto mirando su herida con repulsión. Cuando llegara a casa su madre lo regañaría por eso; lo sabía de sobra. Volvió la mirada a la pequeña de ojos azules preguntándose ¿por qué aún tenía sostenida su mano? Ya se estaba volviendo a poner nervioso otra vez. Inesperadamente ella de su lonchera sacó una caja de leche blanca y con un rápido movimiento dejó que el líquido higienizara la sangre de la herida ya que no tenía otro método para limpiarla y tampoco le quedaba papel higiénico que acostumbraba a llevar cuando tenía deseos de ir al baño. Luego con su delantal celeste, terminó por secar alrededor de la herida cuidando de no tacarla directamente porque sabía que a él le dolería. Él chiquillo no paraba de ver anonadado el proceso de curación que le estaba ofreciendo la pequeñita, era tan delicada…

-ya es suficiente ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo el chibi más nervioso que irritado.

-solo trato de ayudarte, tu herida se infectará si la dejo así como así –le explicó un poco asustada por su reacción, podía ser que este niño no fuera tan diferente a los que se burlaban de ella; esperaba que no fuera así.

-¿por qué con leche? –preguntó algo desconfiado.

-no tenía agua… -respondió con timidez. Ella solo quería auxiliarlo, no tramaba nada malo, pero el niño la miraba acusadoramente, y eso hacía que se sintiera mal. Le soltó la mano y el frio volvió a ella –perdón… -dijo casi como un susurro y se separó de él antes de que fuera; como ella creía, víctima de las mofas que cada niño que la miraba soltaba en su cara para hacerla llorar.

El pequeño revoltoso extrañó el suave tacto de la mano de Bulma en cuanto se soltó de su fría extremidad, y vio lo lejano que se había puesto de él, sintió que no quería que se fuera; pero su orgullo de niño rudo no dejaba que hiciera algo al respeto por detenerla. Bueno, hasta que escuchó el *perdón* que salió de la boca pequeña de la chibi y enseguida sintió que era el peor niño del mundo por tratarla con recelo. Sin rodeos, y como cualquier niño que hacía las cosas sin pensar, volvió a tomarla de la mano.

-niña, aún no has terminado de curarme –fue tosco pero con todas las intenciones de que ella no volviera a irse de ese modo, y se sintiera segura con él.

Bulma se sorprendió por la intransigencia tan fortuita del niño con el ceño fruncido y seguro de sí mismo. Ella asintió contenta de volver a tocar su cálida y pequeña mano. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz fugaz llena de emoción positiva; "entonces él, no es como Bojack y sus hermanos" pensó con una sonrisa cálida pero privada, que el niño de pelo de flama alcanzó a ver haciendo que también sonriera discretamente desviando la mirada hacia otro lado para que no lo viera.

Con su tijera escolar cortó un pedazo largo de la tela de su delantal; ¿Qué importaba? tenía muchos. Y vendó la herida no tan apretada sin que el chibi dejara de mirar asombrado el delantal de Bulma que ahora estaba roto derechamente en la parte de abajo. ¿Por qué rompió su delantal por él? fue la primera pregunta que se le cruzó a la mente y quiso cuestionarle, pero prefirió no decir nada porque temía que ella volviera a irse ofendida, decidió mirar en silencio el último proceso de curación improvisada.

Cuando al fin terminó de vendar la mano del pequeño, se tomó un tiempo para soltar su mano; no quería hacerlo, pero él podía estar incómodo y no deseaba volver a ver su cara de molestia otra vez. Lo soltó sin ganas, lo mismo hizo él. Era inexplicable porque necesitaba la mano de ella, era como si su mente y sus sentidos le gritaban "si la sueltas, pierdes" fueron los pensamientos que salieron fugazmente de su subconsciencia y era realmente lo que sentía su ser, eso hizo que le invadiera una preocupación extraña, y no supo el porqué.

-oye… esa es tu cometa ¿verdad? –preguntó la pequeña Bulma con un poco más de personalidad en su voz, ya que el niño parecía haberse quedado pensativo por un momento, sin decirle que se fuera.

El chibi de pelo azabache volvió a poner su atención completa en la pequeña que apuntaba hacia el rojo y amarillento árbol que estaba a su espalda. Miró hacia arriba donde había caído el objeto de su entretención –sí, es mía –respondió irritado al recordar el motivo por el cual se había herido la mano.

Estuvo jugando con su cometa favorita en el parque, se había escapado de clases (o bien no había ni entrado a su colegio) porque no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de curso. Tampoco tenía amigos ya que los chicos mayores de su escuela siempre lo molestaban, diciéndole "pequeño bastardo" o cosas por el estilo que venían por el hecho de no tener un padre; y él no lo necesitaba, podía arreglárselas solo con esos niños, pero hoy, quiso tomar aire fresco para poder respirar de ese sofocante lugar, y justo cuando creyó que su día "libre" se había arruinado por completo, apareció esta niña. Ahora podía decir que no todo salió mal y ella era realmente un consuelo, aunque no lo reconocía ni a sí mismo.

-el estúpido cometa no siguió mis coordenadas de vuelo y se desvió de su ruta, estrellándose en este tonto árbol –dijo en una forma imaginaria, como si su cometa fuera un avión. enfadado se aproximó al tronco, dándole una patada fastidiada.

Dudó por un momento en preguntarle, pero era mejor hablar que quedarse callada como imbécil -¿quieres que te ayude a bajarlo? –su mente formulo una respuesta calculable a su comportamiento anterior "no quiero tu ayuda".

-¡hump! Pues inténtalo si puedes, aunque lo dudo –la retó con la mirada poniéndose en una pose engreída con una cara que decía "si yo no pude, tu menos podrás hacerlo".

Bulma miró incrédula, pensó que el niño no dejaría que la ayudara, y fue todo lo contrario. Él la estaba retando a que lo intentara; era demasiado confiado, pero ella esta vez no se iba a intimidar por su mirada, iba aceptar este desafío. Nunca se atrevió hacerlo con nadie y esta sería la primera vez en la que mostrara agallas; no de una niñita que se esconde atrás de las piernas de su papi, ella, esta vez, demostraría el coraje Brief que corre por sus venas.

Caminó segura hacia el árbol de gran tamaño para su estatura, pasando al lado del pequeño que la miraba de reojo. Se detuvo cuando llegó al frente del tronco viejo con peligrosas astillas saliendo de su exterior; supo enseguida lo que tenía que hacer para no lastimarse. Sacó un chaleco de color azul marino de su lonchera, lo enrolló de modo que quedara en forma alargada y lo pasó por detrás del tronco, rodeándolo como si quisiera amarrarlo a él. Sujetó cada punta del chaleco y ejerció presión mientras ponía un pie en el árbol, luego con cuidado puso el otro pie quedando agarrada de las dos puntas de su inventada cuerda. Siguió a si hasta llegar a las ramas que sobresalían del tronco y subió a una de ella sentándose en esta mientras sus piernitas colgaban de este.

El niño estaba estupefacto mirando a la angelical pequeña conllevar la subida hasta las ramas inferiores del árbol. "¿¡cómo diablos lo hizo!?" se preguntó aún anonadado por la gran Azaña de la chibi de ojos añil. Después de observarla sintió un gran orgullo calentar su interior. Ella parecía tímida cuando la vio por primera vez, pero ahora, podía ver el arrojo que ella poseía ocultamente; inevitablemente, él sonrió para ella, admirado por la pequeña.

Bulma miró hacia abajo donde el niño no la perdía de vista –es una gran altura –susurró para ella misma y se puso un poco nerviosa por miedo a caer. Antes de seguir subiendo respiró hondo y votó el aire para relajarse un poco, luego se puso de pie en la rama y buscó con la mirada el cometa; por desgracia, aún faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo. "vamos, tu puedes Bulma Brief" se dio ánimo y siguió su ruta en subida. Mientras más arriba estaba, las ramas más delgadas y, rompibles se volvían y cada paso que su pequeño pie daba, hacía que la madera sonara como queriendo romperse; una clara advertencia de no seguir subiendo por donde iba, pero no quería perder contra el niño, y esta era la mejor manera de demostrar que era valiente, así que sin detenerse continuó la subida. Hasta que llegó a su objetivo que esperaba por su rescate. Lo tomó rápidamente desenrollando el hilo que se usa para mantenerlo estable en el aire. Luego que lo desató, lo aventó al suelo para que el niño lo tomara; demostrándole con eso, que logró su cometido.

El pequeño aún sin nombre para identificar, tomó su cometa rojo examinándolo para cerciorarse de que no tuviera algún rasguño, y se alegró de no haber encontrado ninguno. Volvió a mirar a la niña que lo observaba desde donde estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡niña, ya puedes bajar! –le gritó queriendo que lo haga lo más rápido posible. Cuando ella comenzó a escalar el árbol inexplicablemente se tensó su cuerpo y se cruzó de brazos impaciente mientras sus dedos palpaban su brazo. Apretó los dientes, exasperado de que la niña se bajara del peligroso árbol de una vez por todas; él tenía miedo, de que se callera de esa gran altura y esa era la manera en la que demostraba el terror que sentía de verla lastimada. Era tan pequeña y frágil… y linda "en que estás pensando tonto" se reprochó mentalmente sonrojándose por sus pensamientos "bobos". Repentinamente un sonido llamó rápidamente su atención, y sus ojos vieron como la niña caía del árbol lentamente mientras las ramas golpeaban parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Ella gritaba con alarma mientras el peligro estaba pintado en el suelo.

Bulma sin poder evitarlo, pisó una de las ramas que se rompió bruscamente provocando que ella callera junto con la débil extremidad del tronco. Su piel sintió los rasguños de las ramas que trataban (en sentido figurado) de atraparla pero solo causaban más dolor a la bajada. La pequeña cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del suelo… pero este llegó de una manera diferente a lo que esperaba. No dolió y tampoco sintió el duro piso bajo ella. Abrió los ojos con rapidez viendo a su casi asesino mucho más grande de cómo se veía antes, entonces supo que estaba en el suelo tirada de espalda, y debajo había algo blando y diferente que se movía. Se dio la vuelta levantándose levemente para ver qué era eso que estaba; como un colchón, en su lomo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver al pequeño rebelde en el suelo junto a ella.

-¡auchs!... –se quejó el chibi en el suelo, abrió también los ojos que mantuvo cerrado cuando el pequeño bulto cayó en sus brazos; se topó con la mirada media sonrojada y asustada de la niña a la cual salvó de la mortal caída. Sus hermosos ojos azules lo miraban incrédulos con esa gran forma redonda que parecía dos lunas azules. Una vez de que cruzó la mirada con ella, no pudo despegarse de esta, era un imán profundo en el que se hundía poco a poco y bulma estaba cayendo en el mismo transe magnético. La penetrante mirada del niño era más tentadora que un chocolate, regalándoles una sala blanca solo para ellos dos.

-es un ángel… -el niño susurró sin poder evitarlo y dándose cuenta rápidamente de su error. Su cara completa se volvió roja y sin previo aviso, la empujó hacia tras bruscamente evitando que volviera a suceder lo del mágico hechizo que lo mantuvo embobado por ella.

Bulma cayó hacia atrás mirando al chibi de forma sorprendida por el repentino empujón que le dio. El chiquillo se levantó con velocidad del suelo con el ceño bastante fruncido.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa niña tonta!? ¿¡Casi te matas desde allí arriba!? ¡Sí yo no te hubiera atrapado, te abrías estampado en el piso como un insecto!¡Te dije que bajaras, no que te quedas ahí como idiota! –gritó el niño, colérico al recordar del por qué estaba en el suelo junto con la niña y no solo estaba enojado, sino que también avergonzado por como la miró y le dijo que era un ángel. Todo era una combinación horrible que no hacía más que enloquecerlo. Le dio la espalda de brazos cruzados para no mirarla y tratar de calmarse. Tuvo tanto miedo cuando vio que caía del árbol y su cuerpo reacción instintivamente alcanzado a ponerse debajo de donde ella caería, pero en el momento en que ella cayó, sus bracitos aún no tan desarrollados no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para atraparla, pero logró que no se diera el porrazo de su vida, aunque al él también le dolió ya que la niña lo aplastó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto con ella de espalda al suelo- tenía que a verte dejado caer para darte una lección –finalizó de espaldas a ella.

La pequeña niña de pelo turquesa quedo en shock, aún no podía creer las palabras y la reacción del niño que hace un momento; y antes de que pasara esto, la trató como nunca nadie que no fueran sus dos amigos la había tratado. Sintió como su corazón se partió en pequeños trocitos dolorosos, incluso el aire le empezó a faltar "él es igual que todos" se dijo con decepción mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus añiles ojos. Tuvo la esperanza de que el pequeño revoltoso también se convirtiera en uno de sus amigos, pero creyó lastimosamente en él, recibiendo el peor resultado de su deducción. Pudo haber esperado una cosa así de cualquier persona, incluso; pudo haber conllevado los malos tratos de Bojack y sus hermanos, pero del pequeño con cabello de flama no pensó recibirlo. Con un esfuerzo imposible trató de contener el llanto pero míseramente no resistió y comenzó a sollozar mientras juntaba sus piernitas y se posicionaba fetalmente, posando su miraba el suelo con las lágrimas que ensuciaban su rostro.

El niño de ojos azabache; después del tenso silencio que se formó en el ambiente, escuchó algo que temió ver. Con lentitud se dio la vuelta y deseó que la tierra lo enterrara vivo. La culpa; como si fuera algún demonio, se apoderó rápidamente de sus emociones haciendo añicos su infancia. La niña parecía ausente incluso casi traumada para sus ojos, no podía recordar algún momento en el que se sintió más repugnante de sí mismo que ahora y aunque poco podía entender esa emoción. La había lastimado, a ella, a la pequeña de angelical mirada que lo había auxiliado con su herida, la que le ayudó con su cometa, esa criaturita que lo hacía sentir cosas que no sintió por ninguna niña, con la que tampoco sabía su nombre.

-soy un tonto –dijo enojado de sí mismo. No lo pensó más y fue donde ella estaba sentada, se agachó a la altura de ella e inexpertamente la abrazó con delicadeza tocando con sus manos temblorosas sus hombros.

Bulma abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, el niño que le había dicho esas palabras crueles ahora la estaba ¿abrazando?, no lo podía creer ni imaginar, pero era verdad, él la estaba abrazando como nadie lo hizo, su cálido cuerpecito puso tibio el suyo que estaba helado. Quedó inmóvil esperando algo de él, que le dijera, de el por qué lo hacía, después de que la trató como una imbécil.

-yo… yo lo siento… -el chiquillo con dificultad le susurró en su hombro ocultando sus mejillas carmesí de cualquier individuo incluso imaginario. Había perdido el orgullo con esta acción, pero daría todo para que ella lo perdonara y que una de esas sonrisas radiantes volviera a iluminar su rostro –mi mamá me matará si se entera de que hice llorar a una niña, no soporto sus gritos cuando me regaña, si no me perdonas ahora, me sentiré culpable toda mi vida y mi madre me tendrá castigado por el resto de mi juventud –trató de inventar una excusa que no dejara al descubierto que en realidad estaba muy arrepentido por a verle gritado de esa manera –me odias ¿verdad? ¿Soy un monstruo para ti? –dijo con una completa curiosidad por saber la respuesta.

Bulma volvió a sentir a su corazón unirse. El niño se estaba disculpando por tratarla de ese modo y en sus brazos tenía el consuelo perfecto, ¿Cómo no perdonarlo? Ella bajó la cabeza tocando con la frente el hombro del pequeño y negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta.

Él sonrió por la respuesta -¿entonces quiere decir que me perdonas? –preguntó con un poco de miedo.

Pero ella lo calmó asintiendo con la cabeza en su hombro como la vez anterior. El niño se sintió aliviado y suspiró más tranquilo pensando un poco en como lo perdonó tan fácilmente después de como la trató.

-tú, eres diferente… -dijo bulma solo para ella. Pero el chiquillo lo escuchó formando un gran signo de pregunta en su cabeza.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó separándose de ella para ver su rostro que tenía marcas de lo que fue sus amargas lágrimas.

-que tú, ere diferente a los otros niños… -lo miró directamente a sus ojos negros pero aún veía en ellos confusión –todos los niños de mi escuela me molestan, sobretodo un niño que se llama Bojack y sus hermanos también se burlan de mi porque soy diferente, me gusta mucho la ciencia pero ellos no me aceptan tal y como soy… aunque por lo menos tengo dos amigos que siempre están pendiente de mí –explicó para que pudiera entender mejor.

Él sintió una gran rabia invadirle. Tuvo tantos deseos de conocer a esos niños que la lastimaban para darle su merecido, y golpearlos hasta que ya no puedan jugar ni hablar ¿Cómo se atrevían a burlarse de ella? –Que maricas –dijo con los dientes apretados y con los puños cerrados –lo que tienes que hacer cuando esos tarados te molesten, es respirar hondo, sentir como corre la furia por tu alma y desatarla con un solo grito de insulto… y no olvides devolverle el golpe –le sonrió con malicia –nunca dejes que te intimiden en una pelea –le aconsejó.

Bulma le sonrió mostrando sus lindos dientes blancos y asintió con la cabeza. Llenándose de valor, besó al pequeño en su mejilla, de una manera suave y tímida.

-mmm… -El chibi se apenó y bajó la vista ya que sus mejillas cambiaron de color. Era el primer beso en la mejilla que le daba una niña y este se sentía diferente al que le daba su madre todos los días "por lo menos ella no tiene piojos como las demás" pensó aliviado.

-oye… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó la pequeña Bulma curiosa por la respuesta que hace ya mucho rato esperaba.

-¿eh? Pues mi nombre es Ve… -desafortunadamente no alcanzó a contestar ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿¡BULMA HIJA DÓNDE ESTAS!? –se escuchó un gritó a lo lejos que se oía muy preocupado.

-es mi papá –se alarmó ya que olvidó que él la iba a buscar en donde la había dejado. Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia su lonchera que estaba tirada cerca del árbol –tengo que irme, mi papá debe estar preocupado –cuando corrió hacia su padre se detuvo, y volvió con el niño para darle un beso en su mejilla, pero sin querer beso los labios del niño que había corrido la cara sin querer. Para luego despedirse –adiós –le gritó mientras se alejaba de él, con una nueva enseñanza en su interior, dejando de lado gran parte de su timidez y también regalándole a su virgen boca el primer beso.

-pero… -con su manito trató de detenerla pero ya no había caso, ella se alejó lo suficiente como para no poder alcanzarla –Bulma… -pronunció su nombre ya que su padre la había llamado de ese modo. Con la punta de sus dedos tocó sus labios mirando hacia donde ella se había ido -¡hump!... sea como sea te encontraré, no te escaparas tan fácil de mi niña –dijo sin esperar que ella lo escuchara, más bien era una promesa que se hizo él y que cumpliría –y me enseñaras a trepar –fue lo último que dijo para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse con su cometa rojo en las manos y una sonrisa de lado de forma arrogante por el primer beso que obtuvo.

-¡papi aquí estoy! –le gritó la pequeña bulma corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

-¡hija!, me diste un susto de muerte, creí que te pasó algo, o que te raptaron, la delincuencia está muy mal en estos días pequeña –el Dr. Brief le sonrió a su hija tomándole su pequeña mano -¿Dónde andabas metida? –le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

-eh… estaba en el parque porque te demoraste mucho y me aburrí –mintió

-Pff ni te imaginas bulma la fila que había para el pan, lo bueno es que lo conseguí –mostró orgulloso la bolsa que llevaba en las manos donde estaban los panes que usaban para cenar.

-genial papá –dijo contenta, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en el niño con pelo de flama "¿había dicho que se llamaba Ve?" recordó. Realmente habría querido saber su nombre entero

Llegaron a su casa que poseía un tamaño mayor que las demás; su padre después de todo ganaba mucho dinero y era la mano derecha del jefe de la empresa.

-oh, has llegado querido –saludó desde la cocina la Sra. Brief con sus ojos cerrados y felices como de costumbre, en su mano tenía una bandeja con galletas recién orneadas – ¿cómo te fue en el colegio pequeña? –abrazó a su hija con ternura.

-bien mami –contestó bulma con una sonrisa –iré a mi cuarto –se apresuró a decir mientras corría con rapidez a su habitación, hoy tenía algo que escribir en su amigo diario de vida y le urgía guardar y contarle lo del pequeño diablillo que acababa de conocer.

Sus padres la miraron extraño, pero levantaron los hombros, indiferente por la repentina huida de su pequeña y dedicándose cada quien a lo suyo.

Bulma sacó su diario de vida que estaba en una caja bien guardada debajo de su cama por si alguien se atrevía a leer su privacidad. De su estuche de lápices sacó uno que poseía un diseño de pluma celeste como el color de su cabello. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir con mucho frenesí.

_**Querido diario **_

_Hoy cuando fui a la escuela me pasó lo de siempre, Bojack y sus hermanos me volvieron a molestar, tengo mucho miedo de ellos pero ahora me siento mucho mejor gracias a alguien que conocí. Él es un niño diferente, lo encontré en un parque cerca de la casa, era como de mi misma edad, de pelo negro con una extraña forma de flama y sus ojos son tan profundos y negros que parecen un hoyo negro. Lo ayude a sanar su herida y aunque fue bastante gruñón conmigo, no me trató mal. Saqué su cometa del árbol, pero casi muero porque me caí pero él me salvó. Y aunque luego fue muy grosero conmigo, diciéndome que era una tonta, me pidió perdón ¡y me abrazo y… creo que cuando me despedí de él lo besé! ¿Puedes creerlo diario? Mi primer beso. Tengo muchos deseos de volverlo a ver y espero encontrarlo mañana en donde mismo nos vimos y que me diga su nombre, solo espero que él este allí… me despido atentamente querido diario, y deséame suerte. _

y con una gran sonrisa cerró su librito guarda secretos, volviéndolo a meter debajo de su cama, y esperando que mañana, tuviera la suerte de ver al pequeño "Ve" ya que no sabía nada más de su nombre. Deseando con toda su alma encontrarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, una pequeña niña abría sus ojitos azules en el nuevo amanecer. Sonrió recordando lo de ayer, y como un rayo se vistió y peinó para desayunar con sus padres y anhelando que ya fuera hora de volverse a encontrar con cierto pequeño rezongón de pelo azabache.

-vamos papi, tenemos que ir a la escuela –dijo bulma agarrando el brazo de su padre y saltando acelerada, con unos ojos brillantes y grandes, haciendo verla más angelical.

-estas muy entusiasmada pequeña –no podía negarle nada a su hijita, siempre se derretía con esa mirada candorosa de su niña.

-¡oh por kami! mi hijita tiene novio –chilló la Sra. Brief con las manos en sus mejillas por la acertada posibilidad de que fuera verdad.

-¿¡que!? ¡No! –se sonrojó la chibi dejando de jalar el brazo de su padre.

-ay pero no me grites Bulmita, de aquí te puedo escuchar, además, sería tan lindo que tuvieras un noviecito guapo ¿es qué no te gusta ningún chico?–volvió a opinar encantada por la idea.

-¡ay mamá! –le dio la espalda enojada y con sus mejillas coloradas.

-bueno querida, ya es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde –besó a su esposa y tomó de la mano a su hija para partir.

Su mujer salió a despedirse en la puerta de su vivienda –adiós mis amores –les gritó mientras se alejaban y ella agitaba una mano.

Cuando llegó al colegio, extrañamente no se encontró con sus bravucones personales, así que tuvo una clase tranquila. Ya en el receso se juntó con Raditz y Goku mientras les contaba sentados debajo de un árbol lo del niño con cabello de flama.

-¿y de donde salió ese mocoso? –pregunto Raditz con molestia, ya que su Bulma hablaba de él como si fuera su gran héroe y eso hacía ponerlo muy celoso.

-no le digas así Raditz –lo regañó tirándole un poco de su largo pelo –y no sé de donde es, pero hoy espero encontrarlo –dijo decidida.

-¿a quién? ¿A tu cerebro? –esa fue la burlona voz de Bojack que estaba escuchando desde las sombras, esperando el ataque justo con sus hermanos.

-lárgate de aquí pedazo de mierda, o te romperé la cara –se levantó enojado Raditz para defender a la pequeña, con sus puños apretados. Goku también hizo lo mismo, cubriendo a Bulma que estaba a su espalda mirando todo con miedo, "no otra vez" pensó intimidada, mientras sus manos le temblaban.

-jajajaja no me hagas reír huérfano –lo insultó donde más le duele; en la muerte de sus padres, mientras que sus hermanos reían con él por la crueldad de sus palabras.

Raditz se colerizó y estuvo tentado a golpearlo pero su hermanito lo sostuvo del brazo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Bojack. Él también tenía mucha rabia pero no había caso, ellos eran mucho más que dos simples niños y una niña que estaba muerta de miedo y casi inmóvil por el terror que sentía. –No lo hagas Raditz –le dijo a su hermano mayor.

-el pelo de palmera tiene razón, después de todo, no saldrán ilesos de esta –sonrió perversamente acercándose a Goku y golpeándolo en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, entonces Raditz no resistió más y atacó a Bojack pero no pudo ni rosarlo ya que fue agarrado de los brazos por los hermanos de él –esto les pasa por creer que pueden conmigo –le golpeo el rostro que enseguida comenzó a sangrar de la nariz.

-¡Noooo! –Gritó Bulma llorando por ver a sus amigos ser golpeados por protegerla a ella -¡basta, no lo hagan! –Pero su lamento no fue escuchado y el pobre de Raditz recibió otro golpe en el rostro –por favor… -suplicó mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba por lo inútil que se sentía. Pero como la última vez, no volvieron a hacerle caso y volvieron a apalearlo. Ya no quería ver esto, y cerró sus ojitos deseando que ocurriera un milagro. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras del chibi que la salvó.

_FLASH BACK _

_–lo que tienes que hacer cuando esos tarados te molesten, es respirar hondo, sentir como corre la furia por tu alma y desatarla con un solo grito de insulto… y no olvides devolverle el golpe –le sonrió con malicia –nunca dejes que te intimiden en una pelea –le aconsejó._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Eso hizo; mientras cerraba sus ojos, respiró hondo hasta que no pudo más y soltó todo lo que tenía acumulado por tanto tiempo -¡LES DIJE QUE DEJARAN A MIS AMIGOS EN PAZ TONTOS! ¡NADIE MOLESTA A LOS AMIGOS DE BULMA BRIEF! –el grito fue tan abrumador que dejó boquiabierto a todos; dejando un silencio de miedo. Bulma abrió los ojos que estaban rojos de ira y, se levantó del suelo, mientras que agarraba piedras bastantes grande y se las comenzaba a lanzar a los niños. Una cayó en la frente de Bojack rompiéndole la ceja donde pronto empezó a brotar sangre. Cuando vio que sus hermanos se acercaban a ella, sintió temor pero se lo tragó rápidamente, porque le dijo a aquel niño gruñón que no se iba a dejar intimidar en una pelea, y esta era su pelea. Corrió atrás del árbol en el que estaban y de allí mismo encontró un palo grueso con el que tomó en la mano y de su rostro se formó una sonrisa de lado volviendo al combate. Los hermanos de Bojack tenían los ojos como huevos al ver lo que la pequeña tenía planeado hacer. Y cobardemente corrieron de regreso por miedo a la niña que no parecía ni un poquito asustada por ellos; en sus ojos había coraje y atrevimiento.

Bojack quedó congelado hasta que Zangya lo agarró de un brazo –larguémonos de aquí, esa niñita está loca –le advirtió mientras lo jaloneaba. Y Bojack no tuvo más remedio que anunciar la retirada, mientras corría alcanzando a sus demás hermanos.

Bulma paró de correr al ver que se iban como unas gallinas. Su respiración estaba acelerada por la adrenalina que sentía -¡ESO, HUYAN MIENTRAS PUEDAN IDIOTAS! ¡YA NO LES TENGO MIEDO! –les gritó con su voz infantil pero llena de valor, luego miró a sus amigos que estaban en el suelo con mucho dolor en sus rostros -¡chicos! –corrió hacia ellos, revisándolos uno por uno.

-Bulma… ¿tengo que tener miedo de ti? –preguntó Raditz mientras se levantaba del suelo con dificultad.

-cállate tonto, me preocuparon mucho –abrazó a su amigo, mientras que Raditz se sonrojaba y se lo correspondía.

-chicos… ah… me estoy muriendo… -se quejaba Goku desde el suelo revolcándose y con sus manos sujetaba su estómago adolorido.

-¡Goku! –La pequeña Bulma corrió hasta su amigo bastante preocupada -¿Qué… qué te pasa? –

-¿Kakarotto estas bien? –Raditz también se acercó a su hermano.

-me… me estoy muriendo… me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo aún con dolor en su cara.

Raditz y Bulma lo golpearon en la cabeza por asustarlo de ese modo, pero al final, los dos terminaron riéndose junto con una mirada ingenua de parte de Goku. Pero al fin Bulma sonrió alegremente sintiendo el alivio correr por su cuerpo, ya que este lo había remplazado por el miedo que antes había.

La campana de salida sonó en aviso. Todos los niños salieron de sus salas de clases y corrieron hacia la salida eufóricos. Bulma era uno de esos niños que corría también.

-¡vamos chicos! –apresuró a sus amigos que venían atrasito suyo, uno comiendo un paquete de papas muy animado, y el otro, cabizbajo porque sabía de sobra que su muy queridísima bulma los alentó solo para encontrase con su "héroe" en ese parque cerca de su casa.

-cuando vea a ese pequeño cretino, le diré unas cuantas advertencias –refunfuñó Raditz solo para él.

-¿dijiste algo Raditz? –Bulma se dio la vuelta preguntándole con una carita muy curiosa, ella estaba segura de que lo escuchó hablar.

-no dije nada –respondió rápidamente.

-claro que sí Raditz, yo te escuche que dijiste… ¡auchs!-lo acusó inocentemente Goku que no logró decirlo del todo ya que su hermano le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón -¿por qué hiciste eso Raditz? –hizo un puchero mientras se sobaba su cabecita.

-por metiche –lo regañó muy enfadado.

-¡ya llegamos chicos! –gritó entusiasta mientras corría adentrándose al parque y se dirigía al gran árbol donde conoció al niño. Al llegar allí, se decepciono; él pequeño no estaba ni por si acaso.

-mmm… ¿dónde está tu "héroe"? ¿Fue a rescatar a una damisela en peligro? –Raditz había llegado junto con Bulma, ya que no quería perderse de nada. Pero al parecer en chiquillo no estaba, y eso lo llenó de una gran satisfacción. No tenía las intenciones de conocer al niño realmente, el único que sería un súper héroe para ella era él.

-los que rescatan damiselas son los príncipes azules… ¿estas insinuando que mentí sobre él? –con solo una mirada oscura y tenebrosa de la pequeña Bulma, Raditz decidió no comentar nada más por su propio bien.

Goku los miraba sin comprender muy bien porque el niño que supuestamente encontrarían allí, no estaba allí. Le costaba registrar toda la información con rapidez, pero tenía curiosidad de conocer al pequeño que salvó a su mejor amiga.

-tendremos que esperarlo –dijo Bulma un poco triste. Sus amigos silenciosamente le hicieron caso para evitar que la chibi los golpeara por no hacerle compañía. Se sentaron junto al árbol mientras esperaban al pequeño sin nombre, como si estuvieran seguros de que vendría, aunque había dos niños que lo dudaban.

Así pasaron el rato, y no había señales del pequeño en cuestión, esto desanimaba más a la niña de pelo celeste que un tenía una pisca de esperanza de que él vendría.

-Bulma, tengo mucha hambre –Goku ya estaba sintiendo la fatiga de esperar y eso le provocaba un apetito feroz.

Bulma lo miró con ojos afligidos. Ahora tenía una horrible sensación de que aquel niño que la abrazó y le pidió perdón por haber sido tan grosero, solo se lo inventó su imaginativa mente, y el único testigo mudo que conocía la verdad, era el árbol que se miraba imponente frente a ellos con hojas de otoño.

-bien… creo que es hora de que nos vayamos… ya es muy tarde –no tuvo más remedio que decir lo que tanto esperaban escuchar sus dos amigos.

Pero Raditz detectó el tono desilusionado de voz que su amiguita usó y se irritó "maldito mocoso, como le haces esto a mi Bulma" era cierto que no tenía deseos de ver de que el otro niño llegara, pero tampoco quería ver a Bulma triste "me las pagaras, lo prometo" le tocó el hombro a la pequeña ángel –no te preocupes Bulma, él se lo pierde –trató de animarla, aunque no logro mucho.

-no importa… -dijo lo más neutral posible.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, la pequeña Bulma llegó a su casa siendo recibida cariñosamente por sus progenitores, que notaron lo cabizbaja que estaba su hija, pero ella no quiso decir nada, y sus padres como siempre no mostraban tanta atención por el extraño comportamiento de la chibi. Ella esa noche, volvió a tomar su diario de vida para escribir lo decepcionante que fue no volver a ver al pequeño bribón, pero también la gran valentía que sobrellevó en la escuela, al enfrentarse con los culpables de sus pesadillas y ganar un nuevo carácter que comenzaría a usar desde ahora y para siempre. Se prometió volver a ver a ese niño gruñón y estaba decidida a cumplir su promesa, como todos los que habían prometido algo ese día.

Y así pasaron los días de otoño para la pequeña bulma, que no había una sola vez que dejara de ir al parque con la esperanza de encontrar al pequeño de ojos penetrantes, pero siempre desilusionada de regreso a casa por no verlo allí otra vez. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo y el otoño se iba acabando, dejaba de ir al parque, que ya no lucía igual como la primera vez que lo vio. Mientras la vida pasaba volando, sus amigos tenían problemas en casa, y lastimosamente Bulma y su familia se enteraron de que una noche, el abuelo de ellos trató de llevárselos a la fuerza para ingresarlos a una escuela militar donde conseguirían un futuro más amplio según él. Logrando llevarse a mayor de los hermanos, y dejando al pobre Goku solo con su abuela. La policía trató de encontrar a otro niño junto con el anciano pero la búsqueda finalizó rápidamente al no encontrar ni pista de uno de los dos. Goku en esos días dejó de ser el mismo niño feliz de la vida, ahora le habían arrebatado a otro miembro de su pequeña familia. Bulma estaba de igual modo, extrañaba mucho a su amigo, y deseaba con toda su alma que Raditz estuviera bien donde quiera que esté ahora. Pero las penas no continuaron allí ya que la abuela de su amigo; al no tener suficiente dinero para ellos, tuvo que tomar la decisión de mudarse con unos parientes cercanos a la familia Saiyajin que vivían en la metrópoli del país (Japón). Dejando a los dos infantes alejados por miles y miles de kilómetros ya que Bulma vivía a las afueran de la capital en un ambiente más pacífico. Todo fue una triste despedida en la que los dos amigos no se separaron de el gran abrazo que se dieron ese día, lloraron lo que tenían que llorar y prometieron volver a verse en las buenas y en las malas. La vida continuó después de eso, y Bulma seguía sin tener amigos pero construyendo un carácter fuerte e impenetrable mientras que aquel chico misterioso; al cual no volvió a ver y con quien compartió un primer beso, se perdían en los recuerdos nublados de la niñez que pronto olvidó en el fin del otoño… su estación favorita.

Continuará...

**(dejen comentarios, me alegrarían mucho el día)**


	2. Chapter 2: un viaje sin regreso

_**Hola otra vez, como les prometí aquí está el segundo capítulo, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a las personas que comentaron y la pusieron como historia favorita sin siquiera verla entera, eso me alegró demasiado, también a las que me leen en secreto y no me comentan, después de todo sé que leen porque hay un gráfico saben… las (o) estoy observando. Desfruten la lectura.**_

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, y creo a verlo dejado bien claro en el primer capítulo. **_

_**Capítulo 2) un viaje sin regreso**_

_**POV de Bulma.**_

_**Yo soy Bulma Brief, una importante científica y muy reconocida mujer de negocios, madre de dos hermosos hijos y esposa del mejor hombre que alguna vez deseé. En algunas ocasiones me he preguntado si cuando la vida te da muchas cosas buenas, después viene a cobrarte como si hubiera olvidado leer lo más importante antes de firmar; ósea que si no pago, mi vida es como la letra chica de un contrato. Quizás tenga razón… pero no me creo la mujer más afortunada del mundo, ni tampoco la más desdichada, pero sí me siento dichosa de haber recorrido el camino de la vida, y ahora me doy cuenta de que preocuparme por esto no es una opción, esto que es un boleto directo a la otra dimensión. No estoy diciendo que no haya salvación, pero aprendí a aceptar mi condición; me costó, pero lo logré, y pasé cosas felices al lado de la gente que amo, estos recuerdos jamás olvidaré aunque el otoño se acabe, es mi promesa y la voy a cumplir. Mientras espero a alguien muy importante para mí. Miro hacia la ventana grande que está a mi derecha de esta pequeña habitación blanca, que me ha mantenido casi inmóvil por aproximadamente 6 horas. No puedo creer que esté viviendo esto, pero de tanto dolor, y como dije anteriormente, supe mantener la paz con mis emociones. Es por eso que estoy en este lugar, aguantando a pesar de todo, y Bulma Brief se mantiene fuerte hasta en su último suspiro… por ellos lo hago, por mi familia, por los que me mantenían en pie. Al mirar hacia las afueras de este cuarto, diviso entre la calle, el parque y los árboles de otoño, que se puede apreciar lejano, una chica joven con maletas en la mano, a su lado, un hombre anciano que la abrazaba paternalmente. Supe, con solo verlos, que padre e hija se estaban despidiendo; seguramente ella se iría de su lado a buscar nuevas aventuras. Sin querer me pregunté ¿Qué será lo que a esa joven le esperaba? ¿Tendrá una fantástica historia que contarle a sus hijos? (cuando tenga unos claro está). Sin quisiera quererlo, los recuerdos en mi mente vinieron apresurados, eran recuerdos que acompañaba mi antaña memoria. Pero nunca dejaré de estar agradecida por haberlos vividos y mientras sonrío para mí misma, dejo que los recuerdos viajen libres por mi mente, mientras espero a mi mejor amigo.**_

_**….**_

_La pequeña alarma sonó a las 8 de la mañana en punto, despertando a la joven durmiente, de sueño pesado, que con un quejido, denotó que estaba molesta por el ruidoso aparato. Su mano perezosa salió por debajo de las sabanas y lo apagó inmediatamente para seguir durmiendo. Pero no pudo continuar soñando con borregos por mucho más tiempo._

_-cariño, pusiste la alarma para despertarte, no para quedarte dormida –susurró la señora Brief; quien había entrado a la habitación de su hija, porque sabía perfectamente como era tratar de despertarla. Así que apenas escuchó la alarma sonar, fue hacia la habitación de su ahora grande hija; para convertirse en su campanilla humana. –vamos Bulmita, recuerda que hoy es el gran día –dijo un poco más fuerte mientras abría las cortinas de la ventana y dejaba entrar la luz del sol quien también estaba despertando entre las montañas._

_-cien minutos más… -dijo la joven somnolienta._

_-vamos hijita, recuerda que a las 12 sale tu avión, no queras perder tu vuelo –siguió insistiendo moviéndola de un hombro cubierto por frazadas. Suspiró agotada, tenía que utilizar el plan B otra vez–bebé, un apuesto muchachito espera por ti afuera de tu habitación –mintió._

_-¿¡DÓNDE!? –se levantó tan rápido como escuchó lo que su madre le decía. Corrió a la puerta de su dormitorio y al abrirla encontró una pared vacía, supo que su querida mamita la había engañado otra vez. Al dar la vuelta y mirarla, ella estaba riéndose con mucha gana por el plan que funcionó de maravilla –que chistosa eres mamá, mira como me rio, ja, ja, ja –se cruzó de brazos muy enojada, haciendo un puchero infantil provocando más risas de su progenitora._

_-jajajaja pero mi niña si no hacía eso, quizás volverás a quedarte dormida –siguió riendo mientras su hija la fulminaba con la mirada. De repente su cara cambia a una de completa preocupación – ¡ay no!, ¿Quién te despertará para ir a tu nuevo trabajo allá en la capital? –su cara había cambiado radicalmente._

_Bulma la miró con una gota detrás de la cabeza, "¿quién diablos podía entender a su madre?" -¿Cuál nuevo trabajo?... será mi primer trabajo –_

_-de todos modos te tendré que comprar una alarma más ruidosa… -decía mientras salía de la habitación de su hija hablando quien sabe qué cosa, sola entre los pasillos de la residencia Brief._

_-ay, cada vez está más loca… pero la amo jiji –se encamina a su baño para ducharse y alistarse para una nueva aventura que creía tendría en su nueva ciudad "temporal"._

_Bulma ya tenía 21 año, había terminado sus estudios universitarios junto a su padre; quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía de ciencias, robótica, tecnología avanzada, etc. Se había trasformado en una mujer realmente hermosa, inteligente, segura de sí mismo y por sobre todo, de una gran personalidad y carácter indestructible; era la hija perfecta para cualquiera, y sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella. Ahora Bulma Brief viajaría a la ciudad de Tokio para trabajar un año entero y acostumbrarse a empresas mucho más avanzadas que la de su padre. El Dr. Brief se hizo cargo de la compañía de su jefe ya que este había muerto y en su testamento lo dejaba a él, como el nuevo cabecilla de la ahora Corporación Capsula; nombre que el mismo decidió ponerle. Esta empresa estaba revolucionando al país de apoco, pero como él necesitaba gente más especializada; que mejor que su hija en esta área que tanto le gusta. Es por eso que ella había decidido viajar a la capital, para buscar nuevos contratos y empleados dispuestos a trabajar muy duro, y claro, profesionales al manejo de todo el programa. Además quería trabajar para poder acostumbrarse y también para independizarse. Ya era una mujer adulta y tenía ganas de conocer nuevas personas, un aire distinto, nuevos lugares, aventuras y por sobre todo, un muchacho guapo como novio…. Sí, sin duda eso era lo más importante._

_Mientras disfrutaba su delicioso baño, se preguntó cuál serían las aventuras que aguardaban por ella, quizás conocería a su media naranja, que sabía que en su hogar no encontraría. Al terminar de bañarse, se vistió con una chaqueta manga larga de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta donde terminaban sus redondos pechos, combinado con una polera de grandes rayas negras y blancas, junto con una bufanda negra, un pantalón largo también de mezclilla oscuro, y unos botines color miel. Se miró al espejo y sonrió porque sea como sea que se pusiera, siempre se vería hermosa y eso lo sabía de sobra. Se dejó suelto su pelo celeste ondulado y bajó a desayunar por última vez con sus padres. _

_-buenos días papá –saludó a su querido padre, quien estaba leyendo su matutino periódico del día, tomando su café, junto a su pequeño gato negro que siempre tenía en un hombro._

_-buenos días Bulma, ¿tienes listo tu equipaje? –preguntó el Dr. Brief._

_-claro que sí papá, lo dejé listo anoche –Bulma se sentó junto a su padre mientras comía los deliciosos pastelillos que compraba su madre siempre que encontraba nuevas tiendas de amasanderías; sabía que esto era lo que más extrañaría de su alegre mamá._

_-bien, recuerda que hay que estar allá antes de las 12, pequeña –le advirtió mirando su reloj de muñeca._

_-no te preocupes, todo está listo… ¡OYE ESPERA!, ¿y mi piano? ¿Cómo me lo llevaré? –miró a su padre buscando una respuesta. Su piano era la cosa que más amaba materialmente. Con él, expresaba los sentimientos más profundos jamás antes escuchados en una sola pieza. Los otros niños tenían juguetes y bicicletas, ella poseía el más grandioso portador de tranquilidad para una niña que quería pasar un buen rato sola. No podía abandonar a su fiel confidente de notas musicales._

_-no te preocupes hija, lo mandaremos por camión, ya lo tengo todo listo, llegará a tu departamento allá en Tokio cuando ya hayas empacado todo –le dijo su padre bebiendo de su café bien cargado, hasta que recordó algo –apropósito Bulma, hablé con el presidente de industrias Maqui, dándole a conocer que tú quieres trabajar para su empresa, y él, gustoso dijo que solo tienes que mandar tu currículum a su secretaría cuando estés cómoda en tu nuevo hogar. Él mismo me dijo que estaba impaciente por conocerte, ya que por ser mi hija, ayuda bastante a la confianza de que harás grandes aportes a esa empresa ¿Qué te parece? –_

_-¡perfecto! Así no tendré que ocuparme yo de este asunto… me sacaste un peso de encima papá –fue donde él y lo besó en la mejilla; Su padre siempre la sorprendía. _

_-jiji se ven tan adorables, cuando mi Bulmita no esté, la casa se sentirá tan sola –opinó con tristeza la Sra. Brief, mientras desde la cocina, miraba a padre e hija mostrando el cariño que se tenían –aún recuerdo cuando eras mi pequeña bebé y solías jugar con las hojas que caían de los árboles, cuando era otoño –suspira – no puedo creer que hayas crecido tan rápido –_

_-vamos mamá, solo será un año fuera, no es para tanto… además, tienen que ir a visitarme cuando puedan –_

_-ojalá y ya tengas un súper novio guapo para entonces –le sonrió a su hija, quien puso una cara de "otra vez con eso"._

_La feliz familia, por fin salió de su casa rumbo al aeropuerto; ya era tiempo de partir hacia la aventura para la joven Brief, y estaba ansiosa por llegar a Tokio y comenzar su vida como mujer independiente. No sabía lo que le esperaba, pero sea lo que sea, estaba preparada para seguir de pie._

_-bueno papá, mamá, ya es hora de partir –Bulma besó y abrazó a sus padres cálidamente; le daba un poco de tristeza tener que irse por un tiempo de su lado, pero la ansias de conocer nuevos lugares ganaba más y debía marchar ya, antes de que la idea terminara por arruinar su frenesí. _

_-ay me bebé, te cuidas mucho, y recuerda encontrar a un chico apuesto para que me des nietecitos hermosos –se despedía "a su manera" su madre, recordándole lo del novio que tanto quería que su hija tuviera._

_-si mamá lo que tú digas… -rodó los ojos y fue a donde su padre. _

_-sé que tu madre ya lo dijo, pero ten cuidado hija, hay muchos delincuentes allá en la capital –su padre le dio un tierno beso en la frente despidiendo a su hija._

_-no te preocupes papá, con Bulma Brief nadie se mete –le sonrió y lo abrazó para luego alejarse de ellos he ir por su avión -¡los amo! –les gritó mientras se perdía entre los pasillos y la gente._

_-y nosotros a ti –le gritaron devuelta al unísono._

_Ya en el avión, tomó su asiento correspondiente junto a la ventana esperando que su trasporte partiera luego. No podía dejar de imaginar las cosas nuevas que descubriría en su nueva ciudad, incluso; se moría de ganas por recorrerla entera para saber cada lugar con lujo y detalle. En muchas ocasiones, soñó con esto, y ahora por fin podría sentirse libre y romper reglas que con sus padres presentes no pudo (aunque bastante pocas ya que casi la dejaban hacer de todo). Quizás ahora tendría amigos, cosa que no pudo tener allá en su ciudad porque la gente en ese lugar era muy envidiosa y nunca pudo construir una amistad con otros niños después de que sus amigos se fueron. Quizás porque su carácter había cambiado de timidez a valentía; no volvió a tener problemas con Bojack después de esa pelea, pero lo que provocó que todo el colegió y toda su pequeña ciudad le tuviera miedo o no comprendiera su forma de ser. Pero ahora todo iba a cambiar, porque nadie sabía quién era ella y eso le hacía ganar mucho más personalidad. _

_El vendito avión por fin despegó y Bulma se dedicó a dormir mientras seguía soñando en lo maravilloso que sería sus probables aventuras, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente le esperaba._

_Unas horas más tarde el avión terminó su viaje y aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tokio a la hora acordad. Bulma ya estaba despierta; la verdad es que no durmió casi nada de lo intranquila que estaba, ahora lo único que deseaba era bajar del avión. Minutos después, ya estaban todos los viajeros sacando sus maletas para irse a donde tenían previsto. La joven Brief ya estaba afuera esperando un taxi que la llevara a su departamento. Justo a tiempo llegó uno al frente de ella; y de él, conducía un joven chico, guapo (para algunas) de pelo negro igual que sus ojos, además de una extraña cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo y otra a un lado de su mejilla, con un cuerpo fornido de lo poco que se veía, ya que estaba adentro del auto. Se veía un poco sospechoso, o eso fue lo que sintió Bulma cuando lo vio, pero también le pareció realmente atractivo._

_El muchacho se acercó a ella, percatándose de que era muy bella, de una hermosura atrayente y difícil de ignorar. Sonrió de lado; supo que ella no era de por aquí. Chicas bonitas y bien vestidas eran el tipo de mujeres que Vivian de lujos "mi víctima de hoy" pensó con un poco de duda de hacer esto o no, pero no había otra opción para él._

_-oye bonita ¿esperas un taxi? –le dijo cuándo su carro ya estuvo a su alcance._

_-¿eh? ¿Me hablas a mí? –se acercó a él con un poco de recelo._

_-sí, ¿acaso vez a otra hermosa chica por aquí? - dijo coqueto el extraño muchacho moreno -Este es mi taxi ¿quieres que te lleve? Estoy disponible para servirte mi lady –tomó su mano y la besó desde su asiento de copiloto._

_"vaya, los hombres de Tokio tienen lo suyo, quizás con este empezaré mi aventura" –está bien, pero tendrás que guardar tú mis maletas –Bulma no era para nada una mujer ingenua, sabía cuándo algo andaba mal, pero le seguiría el juego para ver que traía entre manos, pero no solo por eso lo haría, también porque era atractivo y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con un chico sexy._

_-a sus órdenes –salió del vehículo y tomó las maletas de la peli celeste y las guardó en el porta equipaje, eran dos maletas grandes y bien pesadas; eso quería decir que cosas de gran valor tenía. Luego volvió a donde Bulma y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente, agregándole una sonrisa pícara que dejó que viera la muchacha._

_-gracias –eso fue lo único que dijo, también sonriente y mucho más convencida de que ese guapo conductor algo tramaba._

_El joven llegó a su asiento y comenzó a manejar –apropósito me llamo Yamcha y conozco cada calle de esta fantástica ciudad, dime dónde quieres ir y yo te llevaré –sin poder evitarlo. El tal Yamcha miró los firmes muslos de la joven que estaba a su lado, y es que Bulma usaba su pantalón de mezclilla bien apretado, cosa que no pasaba inadvertido para los barones y menos para este._

_Bulma le sonrió –yo me llamo Bulma Brief quiero que me lleves aquí -ella le entregó un papel donde decía la dirección del departamento. _

_-así que por allí te hospedaras, si quieres, luego de que te acomodes te doy un tour –dijo, para luego seguir un camino incierto._

_-¿Cómo sabes que no soy de esta ciudad? –lo interrogó. _

_-bueno es que mujeres como tú, pocas se ven por estos lugares –y era verdad. Ella a su vista poseía una belleza inigualable, era diferente, mejor dicho exótica. Era la belleza digna de una reina y su pelo era extraño pero sublime._

_-¿mujeres como yo? –"¿de ciudades chicas?" se preguntó. Bulma siempre fue modesta para vestirse, pero también amaba su propia imagen; no era arrogante, sino más bien sabía que era hermosa y de vez en cuando ella misma se tiraba elogios y los hombres en su cuidad igualmente lo hacían, pero pensó que al llegar a una ciudad nueva, donde hay más mujeres. No creyó que recibiría halagos tan rápido, ¿o es que este es el novio que tanto esperó?_

_-bueno, hablo de chicas tan finas como tú –miró hacía el frente percatándose de que no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, era mejor terminar la conversación cuanto antes -Déjame decirte que en esta ciudad tan grande, hay muchas mujeres hermosas, atractivas y sobretodo atrevidas, pero naturales, no lo creo –estacionó el taxi, en un callejón sin salida y suspiró mirándola directamente a los ojos, no estaba orgullo de lo que luego pasaría –y…. perdóname por lo que voy hacer, pero ser una chica de otra ciudad tiene sus ventajas… para mí –_

_-¿eh? –no pudo decir nada más porque con brusquedad la sacaron del vehículo tomándola de un brazo. Fue tan rápido que apenas y pudo respirar cuando la tuvieron de espalda a una áspera muralla. _

_-oigan, no sean tan rudos con la chica –dijo Yamcha acercándose a ella, mientras los tipos que la tenían custodiada lo empujaban para que no se metiera en el asunto._

_Eran 5 hombres los que habían aparecido en el callejón con aspectos muy raro, y de diferentes colores, pero daban a entender que eran luchadores por como vestían y de algún club seguramente porque todos llevaban signos iguales en sus ropas. En cuanto vieron el auto llegar; cosa que era el objetivo, sabían que venía la víctima. Todo estaba planeado._

_-no te metas chiquillo, recuerda que le debes dinero al gran Freezer, si te interpones, te mataremos –lo amenazó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Un hombre de piel morada con dos puntiagudos cuernos saliendo de la parte superior de su cabeza y con venas que se asomaban en su cráneo. El sujeto era alto y atlético –ustedes –apuntó a sus camaradas –saquen las maletas de esta mocosa y revisen si tiene algo de valor –ordenó y los tres restantes; ya que uno grandulón y musculoso de piel normal y pelo anaranjado oscuro era el que había prácticamente aplastado a Bulma en la pared._

_-¡suéltame animal! –protestó la muchacha haciendo lo que su fuerza podía para quitar al pesado hombre de su espacio. _

_-jajajaja, no te resistas niña, de todos modos no saldrás viva de esto –respondió con una sonrisa entre boba y feliz en el rostro. _

_-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? –su voz comenzó a temblar por la tensión del momento. El hombre tenía una cara de idiota completa, eso de sobremanera le molestaba pero también, debía admitir que sentía temor de él, después de todo era un mastodonte, bruto y además tonto._

_El líder la miró y rio ahogadamente – ¿nunca te han dicho tus padres que no debes hablar con extraños? –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_-para tu información genio, un taxista no debería estar involucrado en la lista de los extraños –contestó con atrevimiento tratando de devolverle la burla; esto provocó que el sujeto se enojara. _

_-como te atreves hablarme a si chiquilla –con una señal, hizo que su compañero dejara de aplastar a Bulma, permitiéndole a él, tomarla de sus finos cabellos aguamarinas, haciendo que mirara directamente a sus ojos que no mostraban más que rabia. –escúchame bien, porque esta será la última vez que lo oirás… jamás debes faltarle el respeto a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, somos muy peligrosos y como somos tan malos, no seré responsable de lo que mis compañeros quieran hacerte –con una sonrisa sádica se lo dejó bien claro._

_-pues… si no tuvieran un nombre tan ridículo, quizás trataría de no reírme de ustedes –respondió Bulma de la misma forma burlona, tragándose el dolor que sentía en su cabellera. _

_Yamcha quedó casi con la quijada en el suelo. Pocos se atrevían a hablarle de ese modo a uno de los Ginyu y menos a su líder, que tenía un pésimo carácter. Pero la mujer era más valiente que él mismo; ahora se sentía como una comadreja cobarde. No poder hacer algo por ella, por salvar su propio pellejo era una vergüenza; además él fue quien la metió en esto, ¿pero que podía hacer? la muchacha no solo poseía belleza, sino que también carácter y eso le gustó. Podía defenderse sola, pero eran 5 sujetos peligrosos que estaban acostumbrados a matar y a violar mujeres, este no sería un reto para ellos y ver como la lastimaban lo llenaba de impotencia._

_-¡cállate muchacha insolente! –la golpeó él, su hermoso rostro quedó rojo por una fuerte cachetada que la hizo callar de inmediato así permitiendo ser escuchada las risas de sus compañeros, que se deleitaban por el sufrimiento de la joven que sangró del lado derecho de su labio inferior._

_-¡basta! –era lo que iba a decir Yamcha, pero en realidad salió de la boca de otra persona que estaba presenciando en silencio la escena desde el mismo callejón. Entre las sombras que estaban al fondo de la estrecha calle, apareció un hombre encapuchado y con una máscara de simio con un puro en la boca puesta en su rostro desconocido. Vestía completamente de negro y caminaba hacia ellos con lentitud –todos ustedes son una bola de imbéciles… permitir que una muchacha les vea el rostro para luego matarla, eso ya es una tontería, en vez de trabajar limpio y ahorrarse este numerito que están montando como unos completo maricas, ¿son capases de golpear a una mujer que tiene más pelotas que ustedes sabandijas rastreras?… eso me deja bastante claro lo ineptos que son, no sé cómo el insecto de Freezer los mantiene de su lado –dijo con una vos profunda y molesta. Era obvio que este extraño sujeto también era parte aliada de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, pero lo que acababa de presenciar sin duda le molestó. _

_-¿qué diablos haces aquí mono? ¡Esto no te incumbe, el gran Freezer nos dio órdenes! –reclamó el líder de los 5 sujetos cruzándose de brazos y desafiándolo con la mirada. Mandó a sus amigos a Sujetar a la muchacha de ojos añil desde el pelo, para hacer que viera que él, no le importaba lo que le dijera. La chica entonces tuvo la oportunidad de ver más de cerca los ojos del sujeto enmascarado que solo se podía apreciar a distancia. Eran negros, profundos y fríos. Pero entre todo lo que vio, había furia muy bien oculta pero poderosa; ¿pero por qué? Y le resultaban familiares esos ojos penetrantes._

_-¿órdenes para qué? ¿Para ser unos idiotas? –su máscara no dejaba ver su expresión facial, pero su voz era tan sarcástica que no era difícil saber que estaba sonriendo de forma burlona, incluso una pequeña risilla se le escapó de sus labios cerrados. –mejor suéltala ya, y has que no te veas más patético de lo que ya demuestras–_

_Pero el sujeto llamado Ginyu no hizo caso y le sonrió con malicia, para luego agarrar del pelo a Bulma subiéndola a una altura elevada, haciendo que quedara con sus pies colgando y su rostro frente a al suyo -¿no quieres que la mate? –le preguntó al tipo encapuchado jaloneando más a la joven Brief mientras ella chillaba –es muy hermosa, y su cuerpo con bastantes atributos, yo creo que es mejor divertirse un poco ¿Qué te parece? Si quieres después te la presto a ti –con eso dicho se pasó la lengua por sus labios morados relamiéndose. _

_Sus camaradas se reían del sufrimiento de la muchacha y a la vez porque sabían lo que su capitán tenía pensado hacer; y eso les gustaba. Yamcha también lo sabía y estaba que ardía de la cólera, esto era su culpa y tenía que hacer algo por ella._

_-¡aah! Maldito depravado ¡suéltame! –se quejaba de dolor Bulma tratando de quitar las manos del morado sujeto, todo en vano. Pero no iba a permitir que vieran en ella temor, aunque lo sintiera correr por todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién podría ayudarla ahora? El sujeto de mirada negra no movía ningún dedo para ayudarla, aunque sus palabras eran para tratar de convencer a unos demonios sádicos. Ahora se prometió a no volver a confiar en un taxista._

_El enmascarado se ríe con discreción –no sabía que necesitaras violar para tener a una mujer… además yo ya estaba pensado que eras Gay… como siempre estas con tus bailarinas que tiene por amigos –se acercó más a donde él estaba, muy divertido por la cara que estaba poniendo Ginyu._

_-no me tientes, o te dejaré como la otra vez ¿lo recuerdas? Esa paliza que te di no fue nada comparado a lo que te haré ahora sí sigues desafiándome… no me interesa que seas el favorito del gran Freezer te mataré si te metes en mi camino –volvió a dejar a la muchacha en el suelo y esta vez agarrándola de la muñeca para que no se escapara._

_-¿aquella vez que tu grupito de subnormales interfirieron?... –desternilló –sí, recuerdo como fuiste de cobarde –volvió a acercarse a él quedando al frente suyo y de la muchacha. La miró por un momento y con sus ojos, y rostro, le hizo una señal; que ella entendió con claridad. Él la iba a ayudar, la muchacha le sonrió. Y luego él miro rápidamente a Yamcha que también entendió el mensaje visual. Por último y en tiempo record, volvió su atención en Ginyu._

_Yamcha se acercó a su taxi listo para prepararse en la huida. Los demás de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu no se daban ni cuenta, ya que habían dejado las maletas de Bulma en el auto para acercarse más a la pelea verbal de su líder y del encapuchado para meterse también en el conflicto. Él moreno del taxi, le extrañó que este sujetó lo estuviera ayudando; bueno solo a ella. Conocía su voz porque en ocasiones se lo había topado cuando iba de "visita" a ver a Freezer y sabía que él también era de sus aliados; pero sin tomarle importancia siguió en lo suyo, luego tendría que disculparse con la hermosa chica y sabía que no sería fácil._

_-yo que tú, cierro la boca Vegeta –por fin unos de los sujetos llamado Jeice de piel roja y pelo color blanco, pronunció el nombre del misterioso sujeto enmascarado de simio, acercándose también a su líder._

_-¿y qué harás? ¿Defender a tu novia? –y no pudo contenerse más y rio con mucha fuerza mientras Ginyu lo agarró de su chaqueta de cuero negro, con ira y apunto de golpearlo, dejando de lado a Bulma que aprovechó para escapar he ir directo a donde Yamcha la estaba esperando dentro del vehículo. El nombrado Vegeta rio más fuerte percatándose que su plan funcionó a la perfección, mirando a la chica partir junto con el otro imbécil rápidamente del callejón –creo que algo se te escapa –sonrió con victoria._

_Ginyu enseguida lo soltó y miró justo cuando el vehículo del muchacho partía con la muchacha en él. Corrió con sus compañeros para tratar de alcanzarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde -¡¿Cómo ninguno de ustedes idiotas se fijó que la mocosa se largó?! –gritó a sus colegas que también estaban confundidos. No se habían dado ni cuenta cuando la mujer había corrido lejos de ellos; estaban muy concentrados en la pelea -¡tú! –se dio la vuelta para golpear a Vegeta pero el ya no estaba -¡ahora se nos escapa el otro gusano! ¡No sirven para nada! –y como no tenía que golpear le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su más pequeño compañero de aspecto enano y regordete._

_El pequeño hombre quedó tirado en el suelto, muy asustado -¿por qué lo hizo señor? –se sobaba su ancho rostro._

_-¡Por estúpido! ¡Todos ustedes lo son! ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE A TODOS! –Apretó los dientes conteniendo la explosión de ira que quería liberar –pero esto no se quedará así, el gran Freezer sabrá de esto, y el malnacido de Vegeta tiene que pagar caro –dijo con rencor mientras iba hacia su auto que dejó escondido cerca del callejón._

_Mientras tanto un muy avergonzado y apenado Yamcha trataba de disculparse con la joven Brief y al mismo tiempo también trataba de conducir sin chocar con los vehículos que se le cruzan al frente, ya que Bulma quien golpeaba al muchacho una y otra vez en el hombro con mucha frustración e impotencia, se desempeñaban en distraerlo y aprovechaba para desahogarse por haber sido un cerdo, ladrón y miserable peor chofer de taxis de la historia. Estaba hecha una fiera, le gritaba todo tipo de insultos que poco aprendió en su ciudad pero que dejaban al muchacho tan pequeño como una pepita en su asiento, sus pobres oídos escucharon blasfemias nunca antes oídas por todo Tokio; pero aceptaba cada una de ellas porque sabía muy bien que fue un cobarde e inútil. Si no hubiera aparecido el otro sujeto quizás ahora estaría presenciando una escena que lo torturaría por toda la eternidad y esta bellísima mujer no se merecía eso. _

_-por favor tienes que entenderme… estaba asustado, Freezer me iba a matar si no le devolvía el dinero, y esta era la única forma que encontré, no quería hacerte daño –estaba muy arrepentido y le rogaba a Bulma que lo perdonara._

_-¡me lo habrían dicho y yo por lo menos… por lo menos me hubiera arrancado lejos de ti! –y una vez más golpeó a Yamcha en el hombro con fuerza, para luego volver a su posición en el asiento y cruzarse de brazos con el ceño más fruncido que pudo poner –eres un cobarde… -susurró y lo volvió a mirar –si no fuera por el otro sujeto estaría violada por esos homicidas asquerosos, ahora te exijo que me lleves a mi departamento en este momento –demandó con otro golpe en su cabeza._

_-es lo que trato de hacer ¡pero hay alguien que no me lo permite! –la miró un poco irritado, pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada, así que se relajó y le volvió a hablar más calmado –mira, ya no aguanto esto, si quieres llevarme a la cárcel adelante, dejo que lo hagas –estacionó el vehículo decidido a cambiar de asiento con la muchacha que lo miraba incrédulo –adelante, estás en tu derecho, no quiero estar libre si tu no me perdonas –estaba listo para salir del auto cuando algo lo detuvo._

_-si lo que tratas de hacer es que sienta lastima por ti, ya lo has logrado… llévame a mi departamento por favor y olvidemos esto de una maldita vez –lo miró directamente a los ojos, y el joven conductor no pudo moverse por un momento. El brillo de sus ojos azules eran tan segadores que hechizaban si los mirabas de cerca; quiso besarla, pero las circunstancias no eran las correctas._

_-¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas? –volvió a sentarse como ella le dijo._

_-no soy rencorosa, ahora vámonos antes de que termine sacándote del taxi para llegar yo sola a mi departamento –lo dijo un poco con humor, que provocó que el muchacho riera, mientras Bulma ocultaba su sonrisa de él._

_En otra parte de Tokio, donde se podían escuchar con claridad el sonido de unos gruñidos mistos, golpes poderosos por todo el lugar, desde adentro hasta por fuera, y en la entrada de este recinto; un letrero esplendoroso y grande que mostraba supremacía al verlo, donde con letras doradas se podía leer "LA FAMILIA COLD". Era un gimnasio, grande con luchadores de las peleas MMA o "todo vale", unos combates bastante agresivos y violentos, donde se ganaba por knockout o si el participante se rinde; no había regla solo luchar. Los peleadores que entrenaban allí, eran los más fuertes y reconocidos por la ciudad pero solo algunos eran del nivel elite; ósea solo ellos podían participar en los campeonatos mundiales de la UFC que de vez en cuando se hacían en Tokio o en países como . Y precisamente uno de estos luchadores se dirigía hacia el gimnasio._

_Un hombre de mediana estatura, cuerpo perfecto, mirada penetrante y seria acompañado por unos ojos oscuros y pelo forma de flama igual de negro que sus ojos, había llegado al gimnasio porque lo mandaron a llamar, aunque él no tenía ganas de ir y, sabía perfectamente para que fue citado. Llegó a la puerta y cuando la abrió todo el grupito de luchadores que estaban entrenando quedaron viéndolo, unos con rencor y otros con miedo; eso le gustó, pero él aun así le molestaba que lo vieran._

_-¿¡que tanto me están viendo idiotas?! ¿¡Acaso tengo algo en la cara!? –le gritó con una fuerte voz áspera y llena de enojo. _

_Todos rápidamente dejaron de mirarlo para concentrase en lo suyo; ese sujeto era uno de la elite, en cambio todos los que estaban allí no eran más que novatos y que si ese sujeto de mal carácter les gritaba más irritado de lo normal, es porque hoy sería un día duro para ellos._

_Siguió caminando, y llegó al gimnasio especial para la elite; Allí estaba su ex entrenador Nappa, un grandulón calvo con barba de candado. Él lo había entrenado desde que llegó a la familia Cold, pero demostró que no necesitaba su ayuda, solo le enseñó el tipo de llaves efectivas en combate, pero la mayoría del proceso todo lo hizo él por su cuenta, era fuerte, cualquiera se intimida con su mirada, además era ágil y rápido; si alguien lo retaba tenía que pensárselo dos veces. _

_-Vegeta, Freezer quiere hablar contigo –le dijo el grandulón, mientras Vegeta pasaba por su lado, sin mirarlo._

_-ya lo sabía imbécil–siguió caminando más al fondo del gimnasio, mientras que discretamente lo observaban. Llegó a una puerta de madera lujosa, la tocó dos veces y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Al entrar a la fría sala lo primero que vio fue el ventanal que estaba al frente, con unas cortinas amarillo opaco abiertas. En la habitación había un escritorio ostentoso donde sentado en el asiento correspondiente al mueble había un hombre que le daba las espalda, mientras que apreciaba el paisaje que le brindaba la ventana. _

_-hasta que llegas Vegeta –se dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria, mostrando su peculiar rostro. Pareciera que llevara un casco en la cabeza con dos cuernos saliendo de él, en la parte de su rostro era rosada con unas extrañas partiduras a los lados, labios morados, y cuerpo rosado con una que otra parte blanca por allí –siéntate – le dijo con una sonrisa sínica, mientras apuntaba con su dedo las sillas de al frente._

_-prefiero estar de pie, gran Freezer –Vegeta también podía ser sínico. Le resultó extraño ver a Freezer solo, siempre estaba junto a sus dos guardaespaldas. _

_-como quieras… Vegeta, ¿sabes por qué te mandé a llamar? –él sabía que sí._

_-no tengo idea –sonrió de lado con arrogancia. Claro que sabía porque lo mandó a llamar, pero quería escuchar que cuentos le fueron a inventar las fuerzas especiales Ginyu a este payaso._

_Freezer rio de forma silenciosa –no me gusta los chismes Vegeta, pero cuando se trata de algo que me perjudica, tengo el derecho de saberlo –esperó que Vegeta dijera algo pero solo mostraba indiferencia –Ginyu me dijo que no pudo hacer su trabajo hoy –_

_-qué mala suerte por él, eso demuestra lo incompetente que resulta ser –_

_-quizás tengas razón… pero no es justo que alguien vaya a estropear su trabajo ¿no Vegeta? Y menos cuando ese alguien es uno de los míos –otra vez esperó que dijera algo, pero nada –quiero saber algo ¿por qué dejaste que la sabandija esa se arrancara con la mujer? –fue directo al punto poniendo una mirada seria._

_-yo no he dejado ir a nadie –le sonrió con arrogancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos- fueron tus torpes camaradas los que se distrajeron, ¿acaso no "le" contaron? ¿Que en vez de estar pendiente de la chiquilla, prefirieron poner atención en mí? Pero que falta de respeto –dijo con sarcasmo. Aunque todo esto a Vegeta le parecía gracioso, él, sí tenía una razón por la cual ayudó a la mujer, y esa razón era tan poderosa como su orgullo. Pero ni en un millar de años le contaría la verdad; porque no le gustaba recordar lo que fue su pasado. _

_-comprendo… pero no te quieras pasar de listo Vegeta, no importa que tontos juegos hagas…¡estas bajo mi poder y no te alejaras de este gimnasio a menos que resultes ser una basura más! –lo miró con enojo, levantándose de su puesto y golpeando su escritorio con fuerza. Pero vegeta ni se inmutó. Lo único que le alegraba era que Vegeta tenía que hacer las ordenes sin replicar, y ahora otra vez tenía la excusa de que Vegeta hiciera los encargos que siempre mandaba, él era el hombre perfecto para esa área._

_-si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Ginyu por montar un espectáculo tan patético como el que vi –lo retó con la mirada._

_Freezer rio –aquí la culpa la tiene uno… ya no eres el niño que entró a mi gimnasio desesperado por dinero Vegeta–Salió de su escritorio y se le acercó al moreno. Freezer era bajito pero solo un poco más que Vegeta –creo que estar aquí te ha sentado bien, te ha vuelto todo un hombre, pero no sabes mentir – lo comenzó a rodear con sus brazos en su espalda en una pose recta, examinando cada sitio de su musculoso cuerpo._

_Vegeta gruñó apretando los dientes "maldito marica" pensó con asco. No podía hacer nada, no hasta que pierda contra otro luchador que no sea de la familia Cold, era la cláusula de ese contrato que firmaron todos lo que estaban bajo las ordenes de Freezer; y él bien sabía que cada pelea, siempre terminaba ganando, contra quien sea. Y tampoco iba a dejar que otros le ganaran, él siempre sería el mejor._

_El sujeto, seguía rodeando al luchador mientras proseguía con la charla (o sermón) de hace unos momentos –siempre he querido mis trabajos bien hecho, y el único que siempre los completa eres tú, y ahora de castigo por la falta de respeto… -se detuvo al frente de él –será hacer el encargo que Ginyu debía hacer… ya sabes a que me refiero –_

_-¡Grr…! –gruñó, y esa fue la manera de decir que estaba molesto pero derrotado, y no estaba nada conforme con esto, estaba que reventaba de rabia. Freezer lo trataba como si fuera de su propiedad, y eso no lo toleraba, ¿pero que podía hacer? y aunque quisiera poder matar a Freezer, debía admitir que ganaba un dinero envidiable, y gracias a ello tenía todo a su alcance._

_-bien ahora retírate –dijo Freezer que volvió a su puesto anterior. _

_Vegeta salió de esa oficina bastante molesto. Ese gimnasio no era solamente para entrenar, también para traficar drogas, armas y todo lo ilegal que puede estar vinculado con desafiar las leyes. Cada día que pasaba no se podía sentir más del vómito, y aún se preguntaba como llegó a esto, pero cada vez que lo recordaba tenía que gritarle a la vida, porque fue tan injusta con él. Caminó hasta el área de su entrenamiento personal y comenzó a golpear la muralla con sus puños sin protección; todos sabían que cuando Vegeta golpeaba la muralla de esa manera sin usar el saco, era porque estaba sumamente colérico. _

_-¡maldito Freezer! –un golpe -¡maldita niñez! –Otro golpe -¡maldita vida! –Este fue mucho más fuerte -¡y maldito futuro que me espera! –y por ultimo este casi le rompe los nudillos. Descansó la cabeza en la muralla. No sabía cómo arrancar de su destino, estaba desesperado y se sentía tan solo y con tanto miedo, nadie lo podía ayudar, porque creía que todo lo que se le acercaba terminaba siendo un fantasma, una mentira, una lagrima más de sus ojos ¿Qué más podía hacer ya? Necesitaba un ángel que lo sacara del infierno en el que estaba, un infierno que estaba en su interior y solo aquel que tenía el valor de penetrar su alma, podía ayudarlo. Entonces recordó a esa mujer en el callejón, tan valiente, atrevida; a pesar de que podía a ver muerto, no se pudo quedar callada "que agresiva" pensó. Eso provocó una sonrisa casi inexistente en los labios del hombre malogrado, muy pocas veces se le veía sonreír si no era con ironía, ahora la cosa era diferente; su sonrisa no contenía ni sarcasmo, más bien era sincera, en un sentido difícil de entender, pero era una sonrisa… solo por ella. _

_Llegaron al gran edificio donde Bulma se hospedaría por todo el año. Era lujoso; se podía ver claramente eso y seguramente tendría una hermosa vista de Tokio. Yamcha estacionó el vehículo al frente de él, sin dejar de impresionarse por lo suntuoso que era este, de repente sintió que su súper taxi se veía tan insignificante con los que se estacionaban._

_-pues aquí es –dijo Bulma mirando al muchacho que enseguida puso su atención en la hermosa mujer._

_-me alegro de que no te haya dejado con esos tipos, ahora mismo creo que me estaría siguiendo el gobierno –dijo en forma divertida e incluso un poco coqueta, sonriéndole a la joven._

_Bulma se rio levemente –no es para tanto… aunque me gustaría darle las gracias a ese sujeto por ayudarme, ese tal… Vegeta ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? –le preguntó a Yamcha mirándolo entusiasmada._

_-no creo que te guste conocerlo Bulma –cambió su cara a una seria –él es igual que esos tipos, está bajo las órdenes del mismo jefe, es un asesino y ladrón igual que ellos –_

_-¿¡cómo puedes decir eso Yamcha!? Él me salvó la vida, eso demuestra que no es igual que ellos –lo defendió molesta._

_-quizás solo tuvo compasión, no lo sé… pero entiende que él no es de los buenos… -_

_-¿¡y tú sí!? –lo interrumpió Bulma dejando un profundo silencio adentro del vehículo._

_Yamcha no supo que decir, en cierta forma tenía razón, él fue malo a la ver entregado a Bulma a unos psicópatas, violadores, asesinos incluso que más podían llegar hacer. Él no era mejor que Vegeta, y Bulma estaba en lo cierto, no podía replicar a su pregunta, era increíble como esta mujer le hacía abrir los ojos de esa forma, nadie lo hizo jamás; eso demostraba que ella fue enseñada de una manera distinta. Ahora que la miraba mejor, tenía una cara angelical ¿o era ella un ángel que ayudaba a la gente? y sus ojos azules resaltaban más que cualquier luz. Yamcha no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota contra la chica._

_-está bien perdón… me rindo –dijo mirándola con arrepentimiento en los ojos y levantado los brazos en entrega –mira… solo esperó que nos volvamos a ver, empezando desde cero, no como si fuera el que te entregó a unos criminales –rio por eso._

_-¡claro que sí! Es bueno conocer a gente extraña y loca –también se rio haciendo que los dos sonrieran mirándose por un momento breve._

_-bueno creo que es hora de irme, espero que disfrutes Tokio, no quiero dejarte un trauma y que pienses que siempre es así aquí –ya se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso "¿estoy sudando?" pensó._

_-tranquilo, ya se me pasará –le mostró una bellísima sonrisa –pero primero ayúdame con las maletas –_

_-oh, sí perdón, creí que esos idiotas se la había llevado –bajó del auto acompañado por Bulma._

_-pues ya vez que no –sacó sus maletas con ayuda del joven dejándola a las afueras del edificio –adiós Yamcha –le dio un beso en la mejilla que provocó que él se sonrojara sintiéndose un poco torpe. Para luego ella entrar al departamento._

_-a… adiós –le susurró tembloroso mientras miraba como la chica desaparecía por la gran puerta del departamento –espero volver a verte… -dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Realmente quería volver a ver la._

_ Sin mucha demora la chica entró al edificio. Respiró profundo, se sentía un poco atorada después del encuentro que tuvo con esos vándalos a su llegada a Tokio, pero aun por eso, se sentía feliz de haber tenido alguien que la ayudara, y no solo se trataba del muchacho del taxi llamado Yamcha, también por el misterioso sujeto encapuchado que la ayudó a salir de las garras de esos sujetos; por alguna razón no se podía quitar de la mente esos ojos llenos de cargas negativas, pero a la vez tan cálidos y familiares. Cuando los miró creyó reconocerlos, pero no lograba encontrar al perteneciente de esos ojos negros. Dejó de cavilar y fue donde el joven encargado de las llaves que estaba sentado atendiendo un llamado de quien sabe qué._

_Bulma se paró al frente de él –Hola… -dijo para tratar de llamar su atención._

_-si mi vida estaré allí esta vez, no te fallare como la última… pero confía en mí… te prometo que no volveré a ver otra falda más… pero ella tuvo la culpa, ella fue quien se agachó… está bien… yo también te amo… adiós bebé –el chico que parecía a ver dejado de hablar con su novia, puso su completa y más atenta atención en la atractiva chica pelo agua que lo miraba con una ceja levantada. –yo…. Retiro lo dicho –le sonrió coquetamente el muchacho que parecía un poco más mayor que ella de pelo color negro largo y ojos azules tentadores –en que puedo servirla… digo, servirle, hermosa –le dijo a la joven._

_Bulma solo quería reírse por la forma de ser de chico, tuvo que aguantar sus ganas, tragando saliva –mi nombre es Bulma Brief y he comprado una vivienda aquí, que está al nombre de mi padre –dijo con bastante cortesía, queriendo que el muchacho se avergonzara en un intento de que se comportara. Era increíble como hace poco estaba hablando con su novia, y luego estaba coqueteando con ella._

_-¿Bulma Brief? Me hablaron de usted, es realmente hermosa en persona, puede decirme desde ahora numero diecisiete o para que suene más corto diecisiete, no me gusta mi nombre, por eso todos me conocen de ese modo –le sonrió a la joven mujer guiñándole un ojo sin darse cuenta de la jugada que Bulma había utilizado. _

_-jajajaja ¿y por qué diecisiete? –aun que le parecía muy infiel el muchacho, no se veía un mal chico y le agradaba._

_-ah es una larga historia princesa… ahora solo quiero pedirle su carnet de identidad ya que no necesito su número de telefónico –dijo diecisiete con galanteo mientras recibía el carnet de la joven -¿puedo tutearle? –le preguntó._

_-por supuesto –Bulma tampoco pudo evitar guiñarle el ojo, pero de una forma amistosa, no tramaba nada con el muchacho, aunque fuera guapo._

_Diecisiete se entusiasmó por eso, pero dejó de verla para seguir en su trabajo. Comenzó a buscar la información de Bulma en su computadora, mirando de reojo debes en cuando, las piernas de la joven, y sonriéndose para sí mismo; creyendo ingenuamente que podía tener una oportunidad con ella._

_-okey, está todo bien, tu piso es el 11, departamento numero 123 ¿quieres que te diga como es el departamento? –preguntó._

_-no gracias, prefiero descubrirlo yo misma –_

_El chico le entregó las llaves de su departamento después de la revisión de la compra de este –hermosa si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, yo estoy para ti, cualquier hora del día –quiso acercarse a su rostro para besar su mejilla, pero en eso salió el dueño del edificio con una cara amargada total._

_-ponte a trabajar niño holgazán, y deja de estar coqueteando con la muchacha –lo regañó apartándolo de la chica y en cuanto puso sus ojos en ella cambión por completo su expresión –disculpe a mi torpe hijo –hizo una disculpa típica –mi nombre es Maqui Gero, pero puede decirme señor Gero, soy el dueño de este departamento, es un gusto tenerla aquí –le estrechó la mano._

_-gracias, yo soy Bulma Brief una sibil cualquiera –los dos rieron -y no se preocupe por él, no hizo nada malo, aunque… -se le acercó al dueño del lugar, dándole una señal para decirle algo en secreto. El hombre muy interesado se le acercó –su hijo tiene novia, y si yo fuera ella, no me gustaría verla con otras –le aconsejó en el oído al hombre._

_-oh, me encargare de eso –le sonrió manteniendo el secreto._

_-bueno fue un justo en conocerlos yo me iré a mi piso, sí llega un camión preguntado por mí ¿serían tan amable de avisarme? – le preguntó a los dos._

_-para servirle –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo sonreír más ampliamente a la chica. Para luego ir directo al elevador –los veo luego –se despidió con una mano agitada._

_-adiós preciosa –dijo diecisiete que se mordió la lengua ya que su padre le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -¡ay! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –le reclamó._

_-por baboso –le dijo sin más y se fue con una sonrisa amplia en su cara. Seguramente la chica no se dio cuenta que él era además del dueño, su nuevo jefe en las industrias Maqui, pero aunque no lo había reconocido, estaba feliz ya que la chica le pareció encantadora, dejándole una muy buena impresión al conocerla._

_Bulma llegó a su piso y bajó del elevador al frente de este habían dos puertas; claro que bien separadas por supuesto, con números en cada una. A la derecha estaba el 122 y a la izquierda el 123 "así que mi departamento está casi al frente del elevador" sonrió, le parecía una buena idea, en caso de emergencia, sería de mucha ayuda. Antes de entrar miró el que tenía al lado bien apartado y se acercó a él, en la puerta de este había un letrero que decía vendido. Se preguntaba, quien será el nuevo vecino que compró ese departamento número 122, se moría por averiguarlo -quizás un chico guapo y soltero -dijo con unos ojos de corazones imaginándose un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, pero rápidamente su ensueño fue callado._

_-niña no sueñes despierta y quítate del camino –dijo un anciano con un mal carácter, que salió del departamento número 124 que estaba al lado del suyo. _

_El hombre era muy viejo y usaba un bastón con el que iba a la velocidad casi igualada a una tortuga, de pelo canoso y pelado al medio de este; era pequeño y gruñón, y parece que venía muy apresurado._

_-perdón señor… -se disculpó Bulma amablemente pero el señor parecía no tener sonrisa._

_-¡ahg! Lo muchachos de hoy en día no son más que unos vándalos y groseros ¿no me digas que tú eres la nueva vecina? –preguntó asustado parando su lento andar._

_-sí, pero yo no soy ninguna delincuente y mucho menos grosera señor –dijo con un tono molesto, frunciéndole el ceño al ansiando._

_-ña, todos dicen lo mismo, pero tú debes ser una de esa muchachas mal educadas, mira cómo te vistes, no quiero ni decir lo que pareces niña, voy a reclamar que aceptan cualquier clase de personas en este lugar –siguió su camino, directo al ascensor ignorando a la joven que lo miraba con la boca abierta y con una gran vena en la frente a punto de explotar._

_-óigame anciano ¿¡cómo se atreve a hablarme así!? –le gritó enojadísima con él._

_-bah, no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo grosera –se fue directo al elevador subiendo en él, dejando a la chica con todo y gritos._

_-¡claro que va a perder tiempo, si va a la velocidad de un gusano viejo mañoso! –quería patear algo y no tenía nada a su alcance, mejor prefirió contar hasta diez tratando de tranquilizarse. Después de relajarse, entró por fin a su nuevo hogar y en cuanto lo hizo, un olor le invadió, le agradaba mucho sin duda, era muy acogedor. Lo que vio enseguida al entrar fue la sala donde rápidamente eligió como el living, donde al fondo había un ventanal tan hermoso como el de su casa y con un bello balcón incluido, todo parecía amplio y bonito de murallas color crema, luego siguió recorriendo el lugar para toparse la cocina que se notaba el lujo en ella, con una mesa cruzada de soltero con cuatro sillas a los lados como una especie de bar pero mesa. El departamento tenía dos habitaciones una para ella que era el más grande y el otro lo dejaría para huésped, además que un baño en su cuarto, con una gran bañera donde entraban dos personas y una ducha de cristal con barías regaderas en las paredes; y otro baño más pequeño en la sala. Todo era perfecto según la opinión de ella, estaba tan feliz de poder vivir en solitaria, que quiso celebrar pero no tenía amigos con quien hacerlo; pensó en Yamcha, pero no tenía su número de teléfono para localizarlo, además aún era muy pronto para tratar de hablar de nuevo con él. En eso, sonó el teléfono de la sala, ese que servía para comunicarse con el personal de abajo._

_-halo –contesto Bulma._

_-hola hermosa, sabes, me honra hablar contigo –_

_-diecisiete, ¿es que no dejas de ser coqueto alguna vez? –sonrió Bulma desde el teléfono._

_-por ti lo que sea –respondió –pero no es por eso que te llamo, sino porque unos caballeros aquí dicen que traen tus hermosos muebles y un regalo sorpresa, para una tal Bulma Brief ¿la conoces?–se rio._

_-sí, creo que es una chica muy bella que vive en este mismo piso –le siguió el juego._

_-oh, entonces debo conocerla, que tal si le dices que baje, muero por ver a esa diosa despampanante de la que hablas - _

_-enseguida estará allí –dijo para luego colgar he ir directo al primer piso feliz, de que por fin podrá ver su departamento como su hogar deseado._

_Bajó, recibió, firmó y subió, como un rayo; diecisiete la había ayudado a cargar sus cosas hasta su departamento terminaron de hacerlo a las 6 de la tarde. Fue duro pero ella misma acabó de adornar todo su hogar solita. El regalo que le había traído su padre era una capsula, de las que aún no salían en venta, con un auto incluido en ella; estaba tan contenta por todo, por su auto, por su departamento y por las cosas que puso en él y por sobre todo, el piano era lo que más la alegró. Lo colocó al lado de la ventana y en cuanto lo hizo, tocó una melodía para estrenarlo en su nuevo hogar. Luego quedó tan agotada de tanto movimiento, así que fue al baño, para relajarse un poco, preparándose para mañana, ya que la entrevistarían, y necesitaba sentirse al 100%. La tina, quedó cubierta de espuma y Bulma no esperó más y se metió a disfrutar su reconfortante baño de burbujas, mientras repasaba los sucesos de su vida y justo cuando iba a profundizar el tema, se escuchó el teléfono sonar ruidosamente._

_-¡no puede ser! –exclamó enojada saliendo se la bañera y poniéndose una toalla para ocultar su desnudes – ¡juro, que si es diecisiete para coquetearme de nuevo, lo mato! –tomó el teléfono con rapidez y contestó malhumorada._

_-Bulma lo siento por molestarte a esta hora, sé que dijiste que querías descansar, pero hay un idiota aquí que pide hablar contigo, y que es urgente –su voz también se notaba cabreada._

_-¿cómo se llama? –preguntó resignada._

_Desde el comunicador, se podía dar cuenta que diecisiete le preguntaba a la persona el nombre –dijo que se llama Yamcha –contestó._

_Bulma resopló –está bien hazlo pasar –cortó – ¿¡que querrá Yamcha ahora!? –se preguntó muy extrañada por su búsqueda._

_Corrió a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa, ya que dejó como arruinado su baño espumoso. De ropa se puso una sudadera azul y un short blanco sencillo, al ratito después la puerta sonó. Bulma fue abrir, y se encontró con un agitado Yamcha que parecía haber corrido la maratón. Él entró sin invitación, casi al borde de un ataque._

_-¡diablos Yamcha! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –le preguntó muy preocupada yendo a la cocina por un vaso con agua –ten bebe un poco –_

_El muchacho le hizo caso, ya que sentía que no podía hablar –gra... gracias –pudo decir con dificultad para luego respirar profundo y normalizar su respiración. En seguida agarró de los hombros a la muchacha zamarreándola un poco – ¡Bulma estamos en peligro! –soltó desesperado._

_La joven se asustó inmediatamente, y se temió lo peor -¿¡cómo que estamos en peligro!? –no pudo evitar estar alterada; se suponía que este era su día más feliz, tranquilo y perfecto que pediría (aunque tampoco lo logró completamente)._

_-¿te acuerdas de los sujetos que te agarraron en el callejón? –Ella asintió con la cabeza –bien, esos mismos tipos vienen por mí, ya me dejaron una advertencia y tú también estas incluida en ella –dijo tan rápido como vino, sentándose en el sofá de la chica, queriendo llorar como un niño perdido –yo no quería meterte en esto Bulma… -se tapó la cara con vergüenza._

_Bulma aún no se lo podía creer muy bien; ella vino a esta ciudad para vivir una vida tranquila y pasiva, donde podría trabajar como cualquier persona normal, tener amigos, y hasta un novio, pero en cuanto pisó la capital no esperó ser recibida de ese modo, y ahora viene este chico a decirle que su vida corría peligro, ya no sabía a qué había venido exactamente a Tokio, tenía deseos de golpearlo, y así lo hizo. Lo levanto de la ramera y lo abofeteó dos veces con la fuerza que le daba su temblorosa mano._

_-¡arregla esto ahora Yamcha! ¡No te quedes allí como imbécil! –dijo después de abofetearlo sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara._

_Yamcha la miró, y con solo ver su mirada, supo que tenía razón, así que comenzó a pensar en una solución, que enseguida su mente formó una salida –tengo una idea Bulma, hay un grupo de amigos que nos pueden ayudar, vamos a donde ellos –la tomó de la mano jalándola para que corriera con él, pero ella se soltó de su agarre._

_-espera, tengo que ir por mi llaves y mi cartera –fue a su habitación y tomó sus cosas, para luego marcharse junto con Yamcha a donde él la llevaría._

_No tardaron nada en llegar, al parecer el dichoso lugar de los amigos de Yamcha no era tan cerca, y Bulma estuvo muy intranquila en todo el camino, no dejaba de morderse las uñas tratando de no pensar en nada, solo quería una solución rápida, para irse de allí a su departamento y tomar otra vez su relajante baño que desperdició por la culpa de Yamcha. _

_Bajaron del taxi de Yamcha después de haber cruzado un bosque solitario, que provocó miedo en Bulma aunque no lo quiso demostrar, pero a medida que se fueron acercando al final del camino, vieron una ribera desierta donde provenían unas luces que venían de lo que parecía un tipo casita de playa rosada, con unas grandes letras que decían Kame House. En la puerta decía cerrado, pero Yamcha sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo con la que abrió la entrada de la pequeña vivienda. _

_-¡vaya! Parece que vienes siempre a este lugar –Bulma preguntó con ironía. Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo; temía que esos supuestos amigos del joven, fueran igual que las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, y es que la casa parecía la de un traficante de drogas especializado._

_-ya te dije que son mis amigos, además que entreno en este lugar siempre –respondió, dejando pasar a la chica de pelo celeste. Se sentía más aliviado de estar por fin en el refugio de los que conocía, y sabía muy bien que ellos los iban a ayudar a salir de este problema._

_-¿cómo que entrenar? –cuando entró solo vio un interior vacío de personas y humilde de decoración, con comodidades para una persona solitaria o quizás dos; no le cabía en la cabeza, como se suponía que iba a entrenar en un lugar donde se vivía, y tampoco había nadie allí adentro, ¿dónde se suponía que estaban los amigos de Yamcha? _

_-te lo cuento luego, ahora bajemos –_

_-¿bajemos? –no recibió respuesta ya que Yamcha la tomó de una mano y la llevó a unas escalera subterránea que solo eran iluminadas por una cuantas antorchas, luego llegaron a una puerta metálica que fue abierta fácilmente por una manija, dejando paso a la luz cegadora de una habitación, y cuando esta dejó de ser molesta, vio lo que creyó haber olvidado._

_-esos ojos, ese pelo… no… no puede ser… -pronunció Bulma con dificultad mirando a una persona parada en esa sala ahora visible. No podía dejar de sentir como su corazón galopaba de emoción de volverlo a ver._

_continuará..._

_** (por favor, déjenme saber que me están leyendo. Aunque eso no impida que yo deje de escribir**)_


	3. Chapter 3: los mejores amigos

_**POV de Goku**_

_**Tomé el auto en cuanto Milk me informó lo ocurrido. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo, no quiero ni pensar en cómo Vegeta estará ahora. Los niños van atrás y Milk a mi lado aprieta su vestido con fuerza, solo mirando al frente; yo no sé ni que pensar, tampoco quiero pensar en que por fin Kami dará su veredicto.**_

_**Llegamos al hospital, nadie se fija en la gente que pasa o se sienta esperando por los suyos, yo solo voy donde probablemente están todos esperando por verla. Me detengo en uno de los pasillos que dan a la ventana; allí está Vegeta, afuera sentado una silla, mirando el suelo. Las hojas de otoño caen a su lado y una está pegada en su hombro como si lo entendiera. Reconozco que no soy muy inteligente, de hecho no entiendo la mayoría de los chistes que me cuentan, pero conozco a Vegeta y se lo que resbala por sus mejillas, y me da la impresión de que jamás dejará de sufrir por algo. Quisiera salir para apoyarlo, pero sé que necesita estar un rato solo, no quisiera interrumpirlo y que me golpee. Sigo mi camino junto a los demás, allí están todos y se paran al verme llegar.**_

_**-hola chicos, ¿puedo pasar a verla? –les digo, no sé porque me siento tan impaciente.**_

_**-de hecho sí, Bulma te estaba esperando –me dijo Yamcha acercándose a mí, puedo ver las sombras bajo sus ojos y el vaso de café que tiene en la mano. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, no puedo definir mi expresión, además Milk me ha estado mirando extraño.**_

_**Al abrir la puerta un aire tibio me acaricia; esto no parecía un cuarto de hospital y Bulma no se ve tan mal. Cuando me mira y me sonríe, recuerdo cuando nos reencontramos. **_

_**Capítulo 3) siempre fuimos los mejores amigos**_

El mundo se detuvo por una fracción de segundos. Bulma sentía que no podía respirar o que iría a desmayar en cualquier momento, estaba en un perfecto shock, igual que la persona que estaba al frente, aunque en comparación, Bulma estaba más aturdida. Después de tanto tiempo, casi una eternidad, estaba allí, al frente suyo, sin poder decir nada, y al mirarlo mejor, notó el gran cambio que obtuvo físicamente, solo lo reconoció por los ojos tan distintos a los demás y por el cabello, tan desordenado como siempre. Los demás que estaban en la sala, miraban a ambos como si estudiaran un libro de matemática, y es que ninguno de los dos hacía algún movimiento. Hasta que esas lagrimas inoportunas bajaron por sus mejillas en felicidad.

-¡GOKU! –gritó la muchacha abalanzándose al joven que aún no podía procesar la presencia de ella muy bien.

El chico la abrazó con entusiasmo cuando por fin se dio cuenta que es lo que estaba sucediendo -¡BULMA! –también gritó dando vueltas a la muchacha por el aire, muy feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia. La abrazaba apretándola sin importar que una mirada desde lejos, estaba que quemaba todo el lugar con solo ver como se estaban ciñendo el uno con el otro.

-Goku estoy tan feliz de verte, mira como estas, has crecido mucho, pero no has cambiado en nada –dijo Bulma aún abrazado al muchacho pero mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa, tocándole su peculiar y desordenada cabellera que siempre mantenía esa forma.

Goku ya era un hombre adulto, aunque su mirada inocente tan característica, jamás se había ido. Lo que más alegraba a la joven, es que con solo verlo a los ojos podía ver el brillo infantil que siempre tuvo. Su cuerpo también había evolucionado, era alto, musculoso y guapo… muy guapo, y eso fue lo que más le agradó a la muchacha.

-jajajaja yo también estoy muy contento de verte Bulma, pero tú si has cambiado mucho, antes no tenías el cuerpo tan hinchado y tan… ¡ay! –se quejó porque una sonrojada Bulma había parado su comentario con un golpe en la cabeza para que no hablara de más.

-y como dije, no has cambiado en nada –lo dijo en un tono enojado, pero bromista, para luego reírse a carcajada acompañado de su amigo que aún no la soltaba; y el pobre no sabía que con cada segundo que permaneciera así con ella, otra presencia sacaba cuentas, por cada segundo que pasaba, contaba los golpes y griterío que le daría.

-ejem… Goku no te quiero asustar pero aquí ya empezó a subirse la temperatura –comentó un nervioso chico calvo de baja estatura, con una nariz tan pequeña que apenas y se veía, y portaba seis peculiares puntos en su frente. Él estaba presente como todos los demás, mirando estupefacto la escena extraña ante sus ojos.

Los dos jóvenes dejaron de reírse inmediatamente enfocando su atención a las demás personas de esa habitación, que era nada más y nada menos que un gimnasio grande equipado con todo lo necesario, entre ellos, sacos para golpear, pesas, un escenario de pelea entre otras cosas más incluyendo a las 7 personas que presenciaban a los dos restantes abrazados cariñosamente dejando que pensar en el aviente. Entonces ellos miraron a su alrededor y se soltaron con una sonrisa y un poco avergonzados por la obvia observación de los demás.

-perdón… -dijo Bulma nerviosa de tantos ojos mirándola, levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

-¡GOKU! –gritó como gruñendo al nombre una mujer que salió desde la parte de atrás de las demás personas allí. Enseguida la mujer que era de pelo negro en peinado tomate, ojos del mismo tono, y con una cara atractiva pero severa, corrió hasta estar frente a frente con el hombre que se cubría tras la peli turquesa, que se asustó un poco por la rabiosa aparición en su campo visual -¿¡qué crees que estás haciendo atrevida!? ¡Ese hombre es mío! –se escandalizó dejando boquiabierta a Bulma.

-eh… - no supo más que decir, y tampoco dejaron que pensara en otra palabra.

-Milk tranquilízate jejeje Bulma es mi amiga –Goku había salido de la espalda de la chica muy nervioso por la furiosa presencia de la mujer -¿verdad Bulma? –dijo más como una súplica el joven muchacho pidiendo apoyo.

-eh… sí… supongo –Bulma estaba aún procesando todo, y eso fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿supones? ¿¡SUPONES!? –volvió a ladrar… digo a gritar, mirando otra vez a Goku que cada vez se ponía más azul.

-Bulma quieres venir un momento –Yamcha después de mucho ver y preocuparse por la escena, prefirió sacar a la muchacha de esto, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a una esquina más alejada de los demás -¿oye Bulma acaso lo conoces? –preguntó.

-¿no es obvio? Claro que lo conozco Yamcha, fue mi amigo desde la infancia y no lo he vuelto a ver desde muchos años –respondió Bulma mirando a su amigo que era regañado por la mujer de cabello negro con arrebato –ahora déjame ayudar a mi amigo –lo ignoró y fue donde la pareja estaba discutiendo, o mejor dicho una muy enojada mujer –Goku ¿por qué no me presentas? Para que este malentendido se arregle –fue inoportuna, pero logró distraer a la mujer de pelo negro.

-sí Goku, por qué no la presentas –apoyó con ironía la mujer llamada Milk.

-está bien –se rascó la cabeza eligiendo las palabras que usaría –chicos ella es Bulma Brief, es mi amiga de la infancia, ¿se acuerdan que yo ya había hablado de ella antes?… además Milk, ellas es como mi hermana jajajaja –rio relajándose un poco aunque igual seguía nervioso.

-entonces Goku ¿ella es la hermosa chica de la que siempre nos relatabas? –preguntó el calvito más interesado por la muchacha que sin duda alguna le pareció bellísima.

-si Krilin la misma ¿verdad que es muy bonita?... –preguntó con inocencia, y aunque iba seguir diciendo elogios para su joven amiga, prefirió callar porque enseguida sintió un poder maligno rodearlo en una especie de escalofrió que supo de quien provenía, era mejor no retar al destino –jejeje bueno Bulma, ellos son mis amigos y ella es mi esposa Milk –apuntó a la morena.

-¡mucho gusto a todos! –saludó con un entusiasmo cortes, recibiendo la misma respuesta de los demás. Entonces decidió extenderle la mano a Milk, que al principio le frunció el ceño –creó que ahora es mejor presentarnos como debe ser ¿no? –le sonrió con esas sonrisas que convencen a cualquiera.

La mujer, no tuvo más remedio que estrechar su mano con la intrusa, no quería quedar mal con nadie–solo te digo, que mi Goku está casado, y es una gran falta de respeto abrazar de ese modo a un hombre con pareja –la sermoneó, más tranquila ahora.

-jajajaja no te lo voy a quitar, tampoco podría, yo sabía que a mi amigo le gustarían las mujeres bellas, pero también con carácter –le guiñó un ojo pícaramente –además, es un tragón y yo no sé como alimentar a esta bestia –miró a su amigo, y todo los demás se pusieron a reír, estando de acuerdo con ella.

Milk se apenó, ya que la chica perecía realmente sincera y también se había sonrojado por haberle dicho que era una mujer bella –lo siento, fui muy descortés contigo Bulma –se disculpó muy arremetida de como la trató al comienzo.

-no te preocupes, ya que también planeó que seamos muy buenas amigas –las dos mujeres sonrieron de la emoción, sobretodo Milk.

-Bulma, debemos hablar de lo que hemos venido hasta aquí- interrumpió Yamcha preocupado aún por los tipos que querían matarlo, no era tiempo para reencuentros emotivos y amistades futuras.

-¿de qué hablas Yamcha? –preguntó Goku con tranquilidad.

-Goku tienes que ayudarnos, tu amigo aquí presente me ha involucrado con unos psicópatas que quieres asesinarnos –dijo Bulma recordando ese asunto que la tenía agobiada.

-¿¡QUE!? –gritaron todos los de la habitación mirando con reproche a Yamcha hasta Goku que siempre parecía feliz, ahora estaba muy serio. El moreno ya empezaba a sudar frio.

-¿te has vuelto a meter en problemas Yamcha? Y además ¿involucras a ella en tus locos asuntos? –preguntó un joven calvo, mucho más alto que Krilin con tres ojos y con el torso descubierto, mirándolo serio y con reprensión.

-Ten tiene razón Yamcha ¿qué hiciste ahora idiota? –preguntó una de las chicas. Ella era rubia y de ojos verde fruncidos, y con una voz ronca y enojada, casi exagerada.

-sé que he metido la pata nuevamente, ¡pero ya dejen de regañarme! Bulma ya lo hizo –respondió algo desesperado.

-el problema es que has metido en peligro a Bulma –la voz enojada de Goku desconcertó a todos en el lugar, y no era para menos, el chico siempre fue alegre, y aunque ahora su tono no fue la de un hombre enojado al extremo, viniendo del muchacho, sonó severa para cualquiera.

Al fondo de la sala salió una chica peli azul esponjoso muy parecida a la chica rubia que había opinado hace unos momento, solo que esta poseía un semblante más amable –chicos, hay que dejar que Yamcha cuente lo que pasó –dijo gentilmente apoyando un poco al muchacho.

-gracias Launch, bien empezaré desde el principio… -

Y así Yamcha relató cada parte de su grave problema, desde que comenzó, hasta como terminaría si no lo ayudaban, también había advertido a sus amigos, que no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar la deuda que le debía a Freezer. Goku apenas escuchó el nombre de ese sujeto, se puso serio en todo el relato. Yamcha era un joven que tenía un gran problema con las apuestas, desde la primera vez que comenzó a apostar, fue la primera vez que se hacía adicto a algo. Pero para la mala suerte de él. Un día cuando estaba apostando con unos amigos en juegos de cartas, se presentó un sujeto llamado Freezer. El tipo parecía de los típicos hombres que venía a ganar un poco de billetes, pero en cuanto comenzaron la partida, este sujeto rápidamente arrasó con el dinero de todos, y como Yamcha era insaciable, creyó que ganaría, ya que tenía una muy buena mano. Apostó una gran suma de dinero por lo confiado que estaba y en el momento en que se bajaron, para revelar las cartas, Freezer terminó por aplastar a todos allí, fue entonces que Yamcha no tenía como pagar esa cantidad de dinero y ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que este tipo era un mafioso. Y el hombre le advirtió que si no pagaba o seguía las órdenes de él para completar la deuda, lo mataba sin más. En cuanto terminó de contar los últimos hechos, todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en una solución.

-yo pagaré la deuda de Yamcha –dijo Goku sin más después de que todos pensaran en vano.

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡Estás loco Goku!? ¿De dónde crees que sacaras ese dinero? –gritó enojada Milk, por la locura que acaba de decir su marido.

-vamos Milk, no es mucho si lo piensas bien, solo tendré que pelear en otro evento más grande y sé que ganaré ese dinero –

-¿disculpa? ¿Pero a ti se te olvida que tienes un hijo de tres años que alimentar? –siguió Milk.

-espera, espera ¿¡Goku, ya eres papá!? –preguntó emocionada Bulma queriendo saltar de la alegría y olvidarse de que estaba en serios problemas.

-ah ¿no te lo había dicho? –preguntó ingenuo.

-por supuesto que no cabeza hueca –lo reprochó desviándose del asunto.

-jajajaja lo siento… -

-¿por qué mejor no nos dices cómo harás para tener ese dinero rápidamente Goku? –Krilin tuvo que intervenir algo exasperado por la falta de seriedad al asunto de vida o muerte.

-ya les dije chicos, el dinero no es un problema… quizás llegue a algún acuerdo con ellos – otra vez, la mirada de Goku volvió a ser seria y Bulma lo notó, pero guardó su preocupación para más tarde.

Yamcha que se había quedado callado en toda la charla, apenas escuchó que su amigo Goku lo ayudaría, parecía muy satisfecho –Goku, si haces eso, no sabría como pagarte, y estoy hablando muy enserio –

-Yamcha tranquilo, para eso estamos los amigos, además no dejaré que Bulma se meta en problemas, cuando era pequeño prometimos cuidarla –habló orgulloso y contento, eso hizo sonreír a su amiga.

-entonces el problema queda resuelto ¡yupi! –gritó el pequeño niño de piel blanca que estaba a la derecha del joven de tres ojos.

-eso parece jejeje, pero oigan, ¿por qué no hacemos una fiesta por Bulma? –sugirió muy contento Goku, recibiendo de sus amigos un gran sí.

\- y yo que quería celebrar una en mi departamento, ¡gracias! –dijo Bulma emocionada.

-a ver, a ver; ¿Quién dijo algo de fiesta? –por la puerta donde Bulma y Yamcha habían entrado, llegó un anciano calvo con una gran barba larga, vestido muy playero, con lentes de sol negro, y una gran caparazón de tortuga en su espalda. Caminó hasta los chicos que lo vieron venir sonriente, ya que lo conocían; mientras tanto, él posaba su mirada en Bulma por todo su cuerpo, de una forma descarada –ah y también trajeron chicas muy guapas jajajaja –rio con picardía el anciano acercándose a Bulma y tocando su bien moldeado trasero –hola pequeña jejeje –

-¡¿qué rayos!? –la joven indignada le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

-ese es el Maestro Roshi Bulma, no lo golpees tanto porque con Milk ya tiene bastante jajajaja –lo presentó Yamcha haciendo reír a todos en la sala, a excepción de Roshi, quien salía quejándose y sobándose su mejilla por el ardor –bueno que tal si comenzamos con la fiesta para nuestra nueva amiga –gritó

Compraron alguna que otra cosa en el supermercado más cercano de la zona, aunque pensándolo bien aun así quedaba muy lejos. La fiesta era sencilla pero entretenida, los amigos de Goku eran realmente agradables, y Bulma se llevó bien con todos, en especial con las chicas y sobre todo Milk, que siempre le preguntaba a Bulma como era vivir rodeada de un ambiente tranquilo, y le contaba como era su vida a lado de Goku; al ratito después, le presentaron a Gohan, el hijo de Goku y Milk. El niño era un amor, y muy inteligente, ya podía hablar casi muy bien. Estuvieron muy tarde disfrutando de la velada, hasta que quedó solo el tiempo de devorar las sobras, o más bien un hambriento Goku, que no llenaba su pozo sin fondo.

-oye Goku, que tal si ahora me cuentas como llegaste a esto –decía Bulma, que se cansó de bailar con Yamcha y decidió acompañar a su amigo, para platicar un poco, y ya que este estaba comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa, creyó que era una buena oportunidad de charlar.

-mmm… pero Bulma, tendré que comenzar desde que me fui de la ciudad –dijo tratando de comer y hablar al mismo tiempo.

-no importa, yo solo quiero saber tu historia Goku… y no omitas nada o te golpearé –lo amenazó con un puño en alto.

-jajajaja sigues igual de agresiva Bulma –la chica lo fulminó –pero está bien… entonces ¿de dónde comenzaré?... a ya lo tengo –primero comió y luego hablo –bien Bulma, esa vez que nos despedimos, me acuerdo que fue muy duro para mí, ya que tú fuiste como mi hermana, y eso hacía que recordara a mi hermano Raditz que por cierto aún no he visto –quedó pensando por un momento, pero Bulma le dio un puntapié que lo hizo entender que quería que continuara –ay que impaciente… luego de eso, me fui cabizbajo en todo el viaje a la capital, pero mi abuelita dijo que mi tía tenía un hijo que tenía casi mi misma edad, eso me hizo animarme un poco… aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí… -

**FLASH BACK**

Un pequeño niño y su abuela iban en un taxi, rumbo a una casa desconocida para ambos, los dos estaban muy inquietos, pero la abuela del pequeño sabía que si la hermana de su nuero los invitó a compartir su casa fue porque, eran buena gente. Llegaron a la dichosa casa, que en realidad no era muy grande incluso muy sencilla, pero acogedora, tampoco esperaban una gran vivienda, solo algo para una buena convivencia. De la puerta de la casa salió una mujer muy atractiva, con un vestido humilde de color azul. Ella era de piel blanca un poco broceada, pelo ondulado y largo negro oscuro y ojos también del mismo color, pestañas largas y nariz respingada.

-hola bienvenidos, yo soy Celery, la hermana de Bardock un gusto en conocerlos –saludó muy amablemente la señora que era bastante joven a la vista. Ella los abrazó muy feliz por tenerlos consigo.

-mucho gusto, soy la madre de Gine y él es el pequeño Kakarotto, saluda Kakarotto –trató de animar a su nieto con un empujoncito, ya que estaba detrás de ella para ocultarse un poco tímido.

-ho… hola un gusto en conocerla, mi nombre es Kakarotto –dijo nervioso.

-ya te presenté pequeño –lo recordó su abuela al pequeño distraído.

-jajajaja si es cierto –rio más despreocupado ahora, rascándose la cabeza.

-que niño más tierno eres igualito a Bardock cuando era pequeño, seguro te llevaras bien con mi bebé –

-¿bebé? ¿No que era un niño como yo? –preguntó ingenuamente provocando una gran risa en la señora.

-es un niño como tú, pero sigue siendo mi bebé –estaba fascinada con el niño al frente de él, ya que le recordaba a su hermano cuando este solo era un niño, y también era algo distraído e ingenuo -¡VEGETA SAL DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES MI VIDA! –gritó a todo pulmón, casi moviendo la pequeña casa al llamar a su hijo.

**FLASH BACK INTERRUMPIDO**

-espera un segundo Goku, ¿el chico se llamaba Vegeta? –Bulma no pudo evitar detener el relato del muchacho; recordó el nombre de él instantáneamente.

-sí Bulma se llama Vegeta ¿por qué preguntas? –otra vez su ingenua capacidad mental, no pudo darse cuenta de la rara actitud de su amiga al nombrar al sujeto en cuestión.

-em… por nada jejeje continua –prefirió no revelar nada, quizás se equivocó de hombre, ósea ¿Cuántos Vegetas pueden a ver, en una misma ciudad? Aunque el nombre era muy inusual, no quería adelantar hechos.

**FLASH BACK**

La mujer, a ver que su hijo al parecer no estaba en la casa, decidió ayudar a la abuelita a acomodar las cosas en su nuevo cuarto, junto a la del pequeño, quien fue acomodado en la misma habitación que su retoño ya que su cuarto era grande y había espacio para dos camas.

-oye Kakarotto, mientras arreglamos aquí ¿qué te parece darle una vuelta al barrio? hay una plaza cerca que te encantará –le sugirió al pequeño la atractiva mujer.

-bueno –salió de la casa, a un rumbo incierto, mirando a algunos niños jugar a las peleas, o eso es lo que el creyó que era. Sin demora encontró la plaza de la que hablaba la señora, caminó por la orilla de esta distraído y pensado en su amiga, ya la comenzaba a extrañar, era con la única con quien hablaba y ahora ya no estaba. No se dio cuenta que una rara cosa voladora lo golpeó directamente en la frente y lo votó al piso, lo único que había alcanzado a escuchar fue el "¡cuidado!" lejano de una voz infantil.

-que torpe eres, como no esquivaste mi cometa, iba muy lento –escuchó la voz al lado suyo, con un toque socarrón.

Goku abrió los ojos mirando a su pequeño atacante, y se topó con unos ojos negros penetrantes, pelo parado hasta arriba dejando unos pechones rebeldes en su frente amplia –auchs mi cabecita me dolió –se sobó la parte de atrás de esta y se levantó del suelo mirando mejor al niño, que tenía su porte -¿por qué me golpeaste? –preguntó algo enojado.

-¡hump! Yo no tuve la culpa –se cruzó de brazos ofendido –tu eres el tonto que no se fija –lo acusó.

-pero yo solo iba caminando, ¡no es justo! –lo apuntó con un dedo, haciendo un puchero infantil y enojado.

-no me hagas berrinche niño –aunque parecía molesto, le hacía gracia la actitud infantil del menor y más para un niño como él, de esos que se creía adultos –me harás ponerme en ridículo –

-perdón… -se disculpó tranquilizándose, él no quería llevarse mal con nadie, tampoco quería tener problemas con su abuela, ya bastante tenía con la desaparición de su hermano mayor.

-bah, que importa –lo quedó mirando por un momento preguntándose, porqué el chico parecía extraño a su vista, pero agradable al fin y al cabo, y pocos eran lo que le agradaban a este pequeño, o mejor dicho nadie que no fuera, su madre; claro que hay una pequeña excepción –¿Cuál es tu nombre niño? –decidió por fin entablar una conversación con el chibi apenado al frente.

-mi nombre es Kakarotto Saiyajin, pero puedes decirme Goku –le sonrió alegremente.

-¿conque Saiyajin eh? Así que tú eres mi primo, y yo que pensaba que serían un poco como yo –estaba algo contento de que este chico fuera su primo, no quería a ningún cretino durmiendo en su habitación.

-¿tú eres Vegeta? –preguntó lo obvio.

-claro tonto ¿y qué es eso de Goku? –algo lo llamó a preguntar por eso.

-jajajaja es que mi amiga me decía así, a ella no le gustaba mi nombre, así que prefirió llamarme de ese modo… a mí sí me gusta –dijo recordando la sonrisa de su amiga y la risa de Raditz cuando Bulma lo llamó de ese modo la primera vez que se dijeron palabras cuando recién eran unos niños de un a dos años.

-pues a mí no me gusta, yo te llamaré como un Saiyajin tiene que llamarse y ese es el nombre que portas, aunque sea extraño y largo –se volvió a cruzar de brazos orgulloso y levantando su perita en alto.

-si tú quieres… -en realidad no le molestaba –mmm… ¿y yo cómo te digo? –

-solo dime Vegeta, o príncipe, así me llamaban en mi otra escuela –mintió para su conveniencia.

-¿Ouji?... –fue interrumpido rápidamente.

-nunca me llames príncipe de ese modo, o la pagaras caro –su amenaza era tan seria que Goku se asustó mucho y acepto sin pregunta ni reproche –bueno ahora vayamos casa, mamá debe estar preparando la cena –

-¡yupi! Por fin, ya tenía mucha hambre –gritó con euforia el pequeño, su estómago ya hace mucho que le estaba gruñendo en reclamo.

-¡ja! Pero acabaré con toda la comida –corrió alejándose del niño de una carrera hasta la casa.

-oye espérame Vegeta, yo te ganaré –lo siguió alcanzado a su primo y ahora amigo. Nunca se darían cuenta esos pequeños diablillos que sus vidas cambiarían tanto de un día para otro.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Vegeta y yo, fuimos muy unidos después de eso, lo llegué a querer como a mi propio hermano, y creo que él también pensaba lo mismo de mí, mi abuelita y mi tía también se llevaron muy bien, fueron muy amigas –sonrió – pero la amistad entre Vegeta y yo fue más unida, nos contábamos todo y en el colegio siempre me defendía aunque muchachas veces nos metimos en problemas por su culpa jejeje, fueron los mejores día que pude vivir mientras tanto –en la cara de Goku, su mirada cambió a una de seriedad completa y Bulma no perdió detalle de ella, algo malo venía en esta historia.

-¿qué pasó luego Goku? No creo que la historia llegué hasta allí, porque de ser así, estaría tu primo con nosotros ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó algo nerviosa por lo que venía a continuación.

-estas en lo correcto Bulma, esta parte de la historia no es muy bonita que digamos –comenzó a ordenar sus ideas –comenzaré desde esa tarde, en la que creíamos, sería un día común y corriente –

**FLASH BACK**

Dos niños sucios y rasguñados salían del parque que estaba cerca de su casa, habían estado peleando con unos niños, gracias al mayor de estos. Vegeta era muy conflictivo en ocasiones y esta vez había comenzado por un niño que creyó idiotamente que le podía hacer frente a él, claro, Vegeta terminó siendo el vencedor de esa pelea, y Goku también terminó metiéndose en la lucha para defender a su primo de los otros niños; después de eso terminaron con muchos moretones pero, como ganadores y estaban felices por eso.

-¿viste cómo golpeé a ese insecto? Aunque debo admitir que su cara fue más graciosa jajajaja –rio con arrogancia Vegeta, sin dejar de caminar hasta su casa, sabía que en cuanto llegara su madre lo reprendería por como iba de mugroso.

-sí, fue muy gracioso, lo bueno es que me quedé con el almuerzo de ellos jejeje –rio mientras disfrutaba de la hamburguesa que se ganó en el mini torneo callejero.

-ay Kakarotto tu nunca cambiaras –los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír agarrándose el abdomen por el dolor de tanta carcajada. Pero enseguida las carcajadas fueron solo un recuerdo de su niñez frustrada por la imagen ante sus ojos. Su humilde casa, o en la que creyeron vivir alguna vez, estaba cubierta en llamas, fue tanto la distracción que tuvieron riendo, que no se dieron cuenta que los bomberos, policías y demás ayuda, corrían de un lado a otro tratando de apagar las llamas de la vivienda que no daba un pie a torcer, todo frente a los ojos de los dos chibis inmóviles, escuchando unos aterradores gritos, quizás de su madre y abuela que ya ardían en llamas. La escena fue tan traumática que por un momento el sonido no se oía, ni a la policía diciéndoles que se retiraran del lugar.

-¡NOOOOO! –Vegeta fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió hasta la casa, pero no llegó ni lejos porque fue detenido por un bombero tratando de esquivar las patadas y puños que lanzaba el niño en su ataque de histeria total -¡SUELTAME IMBECIL, MI MAMÁ ESTÁ ALLÍ ADENTRO! –gritó haciendo todo lo posible por zafarse, pero fue tanto el dramas que cada vez se iba debilitando su estado tanto físico como emocional, y comenzó a llorar en los brazos fuertes del bombero que estaba realmente compadecido del pobre niño frustrado y confundido al mismo tiempo.

-tranquilo pequeño, toda saldrá bien ya veras, esto se olvidará –trató de confortarlo, pero ni él mismo, se dio cuenta que esas palabras hicieron crear un gran cueco en el alma de ese pequeño, donde prontamente haría de ese espacio, el lugar de sus recuerdos. Sus palabras entraron en la mente de Vegeta como dagas incrustadas en su pequeña conciencia "todo se olvidará" se repitió en su mente.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto estaba petrificado en su sitio, sin poder mover una sola extremidad, en un trance y proceso de enfatizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Tampoco sintió como unas manos ancianas cubrían sus ojos para que no viera su hogar en llamas y escuchara esos gritos desgarradores, calcinándose en el mismo fuego asesino.

-ya, ya pequeño, nada malo pasará, mañana será un gran día –dijo esa voz cálida y gentil, que lo hizo dormir en un lugar que no logró distinguir hasta que el sueño lo venció.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-él se llamaba Son Gohan jajajaja se lo que dirás, y sí, mi hijo le puse ese nombre en su honor, él era un vecino que vivía al frente, nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta de él antes… bueno tampoco Salía mucho de su casa, pero la cosa es que, después del accidente, él nos acogió en su casa, y nos crio como a sus nietos, yo me encariñé mucho con él, pero Vegeta… él ya no era el mismo, todo había cambiado en él, nunca me quiso decir, pero sé que esa casa en llamas, no solo se llevó a mi tía y abuela, también toda su niñez –sonrió con nostalgia mirando hacia el suelo –se volvió más agresivo que antes, y cada vez que le recordaba viejos tiempo en los que pasamos con ellas, el me miraba con odio y no me hablaba hasta el otro día… su orgullo creció en un nivel grande y su arrogancia también… ya no era él mismo, cuando sonreía era con sarcasmo, nunca vi una sincera sonrisa en él… pero el abuelito Gohan siempre estuvo pendientes de nosotros hasta que yo cumplí mis 17 años y Vegeta los 18 –hizo una pausa –ya en ese entonces mi abuelito murió de vejes, y el único que fue a su entierro fui yo, Vegeta no estaba interesado con nada que no fuera pelear para ahogar los recuerdos que ya no tenía… todo, todo había olvidado, jamás me puse a pensar, porque lo decidió así. Después de eso la cuenta de luz y de agua comenzó a acumularse, dejándonos endeudados hasta el cuello, a pesar de la poca herencia que nos dejó el abuelito Gohan; no era suficiente tampoco, yo era muy joven para darme cuenta de esto, pero Vegeta si lo notó y comenzó a buscar algún trabajo –ahora su mirada era muy seria –en esa ocasión fue que alguien nos dio una oportunidad… o quizás no –

**FLASH BACK**

Un joven llegaba a casa con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, tenía grandes noticias para su primo, y esa era en jamás preocuparse por las deudas.

-¡Kakarotto! ¡Levántate holgazán!... debo contarte algo –dijo Vegeta llegando a casa y viendo como su primo estaba cómodamente acostado en el sofá, en cuanto lo miró, lo votó del él, para que despertara, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Kakarotto se golpeara con el suelo.

-ay Vegeta, no era necesario hacer eso –se levantó adolorido el muchacho, mirando a su primo, quien tenía una expresión exasperada.

-ya cállate, y escucha… he encontrado la solución a nuestros problemas –dijo con rapidez.

-¿estamos en problemas Vegeta? –se asustó el joven.

Vegeta se golpeó con la palma de su mano la frente casi queriendo patear a su primo y además mejor amigo –deja de decir tantas estupideces y pon atención… conocí a un sujeto que nos asegura dinero fácil, solo tenemos que ser parte de su gimnasio de peleadores de la MMA, subir de nivel, ser elite para clasificar en las peleas de la UFC y el dinero será grande mientras más peleas ganemos ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó entusiasmado por la oferta. Él bien sabía que era un buen luchador, sobre todo en las peleas callejeras.

-mmm… no sé Vegeta ¿qué tal si es una trampa? –sugirió muy inseguro. Ósea como un tipo así de la nada le ofrecía tamaña oportunidad.

-por fin dices algo inteligente Kakarotto, yo también lo había pensado así, pero es nuestra última salida, y bien sabes que nos embargaran si seguimos sin pagar nada… todo se ira Kakarotto, la televisión, no tendremos dinero para la comida y tampoco agua ni luz –le recordó.

-¿la comida? –quedó meditándolo por unos segundos. Él no quería perder su alimento, lo amaba mucho y sí esta era la única solución entonces la tomaría –está bien Vegeta, nos uniremos a ese gimnasio –no estaba completamente seguro.

Vegeta sonrió con malicia –sabía que contaría con tú apoyo –con eso cerraron su propio trato.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-yo realmente no estaba seguro de que era una buena idea, pero ya era mucho la desesperación y no teníamos nada más que perder… mi abuelita ya no estaba, mi tía tampoco y menos mi abuelito Gohan, yo no tenía novia que arriesgar y Vegeta tampoco, así que la decisión estaba tomada… al otro día fuimos a conocer a ese sujeto, él se llamaba Freezer… -Bulma lo interrumpió.

-¿Freezer? –y otra vez, su mente viajó al recuerdo de hace varias horas donde fue atacada por esos bandidos, uno de ellos había nombrado a él, con el nombre de "gran Freezer" entonces su mente comenzó a sacar cálculos, ahora no había duda alguna de que el Vegeta primo de su amigo, es el mismo que la ayudó a escapar, todo calzaba –y dime Goku, ¿ese tal Freezer, por alguna razón tenía muchos aliados? –preguntó queriendo saber la verdad de una vez por toda.

-jajajaja Bulma, ya iba a llegar a esa parte de la historia –rio, su amiga siempre interrumpía en la mejor parte, o porque estaba muy impaciente.

-lo siento… -se disculpó.

-bueno no importa… ¿en qué estaba?... así en la parte en la que conocimos a Freezer. Su apariencia era sospechosa y tenía un aura que no me gustaba para nada, fue amable con nosotros, pero encontré, de él, una forma muy sínica de hablar, Vegeta también lo notó y no se veía tan satisfecho como cuando me contó su gran noticia… luego de mostrarnos el gimnasio y preséntanos a sus luchadores elite, nos dio sus reglas, y nos hizo firmar un contrato extraño, lo iba a firmar pero Vegeta me detuvo. Él lo leyó con cuidado, dándose cuenta de una clausura que nos mantenía de por vida unido al gimnasio, pero a excepción de que si el luchador contratado, perdía en un campeonato elite era automáticamente expulsado del gimnasio, pero aparte no podía revelar nada de lo que pasaba adentro de la asociación, de lo contrario se tomaría represalias… fue raro eso, pero firmamos. Pronto nos dimos cuenta a que se refería ese contrato –su seriedad volvió una vez más –este era un gimnasio donde se traficaba droga, se importaban armas de fuego y también mujeres , de apoco nos fuimos enterando de esto, pero Vegeta no le tomaba importancia, estaba más concentrado en ser él mejor y también para volverse elite, un sujeto llamado Nappa lo entrenó, en cambio a mí, me entrenó un joven llamado Turles, gracias a ellos, o en parte, muy pronto nos volvimos elite, y en cada torneo en el que participábamos ganábamos, Freezer estaba muy satisfecho por eso… pero luego de un tiempo tuvimos que hacer encargos, y no eran precisamente de ir y dejar un recado. Los encargos estaban vinculados con lo ilegal. No estábamos para nada convencidos de hacerlos, eran muy peligrosos, pero yo siempre seguí a Vegeta en sus decisiones y como Freezer nos prometió mucho dinero, él aceptó por la suma. Cada vez más los encargos se volvían más peligrosos y más frecuentes. Hasta que un día, no dieron órdenes de matar a un contrabandista que estaba arruinando la comercialización de Freezer… -se quedó un buen rato en silencio, pensando en esa vez.

-¿Qué pasó Goku? no me digas que mataste a ese sujeto -dijo Bulma preocupada por su amigo.

-no Bulma, yo no pude, tenía miedo de verdad, y pensé en mi abuela, en mi hermano y también en mis padres, preguntándome si esto era lo correcto. Vegeta creo que vio ese temor en mí, y lo dejó vivo, pero muy mal herido por él, tuve que ver como lo golpeo hasta casi matarlo y eso no fue suficiente para Freezer, así que nos golpeó, era el castigo por nuestro falló, entonces lo decidí Bulma… decidí salir de ese gimnasio para siempre, pero no le dije a Vegeta mi decisión y cuando fue el torneo mundial de la UFC, yo me dejé perder contra el luchador más novato que había, un joven llamado Krilin que ahora se convirtió en mi mejor amigo –sonrió mirando al nombrado muchacho quien estaba conversando con Yamcha al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿el calvito de allá? –también había mirado hacia donde su amigo miró.

-así es, yo le habría ganado ese día en el torneo, pero ya estaba decidido… Vegeta supo que me dejé perder solo con verme, y me odió. Vi su odio en su rostro, cuando lo encontré en los camarines. Él sabía perfectamente que yo tenía esa victoria asegurada… -

**FLASH BACK**

El joven Goku, después de a ver escuchado todas esa pifias he insultos en su nombre por el público, fue directo a su camarín a quitarse su ropa de pelea y relajarse un poco después de su decisión que no salió nada bien, y lo peor es que todavía no empezaba el verdadero castigo.

-¡KAKAROTTO! –gritó un joven enojado entrando a la sala con todas la intenciones de matar algo, y no sabía si ese algo sería su primo o no.

-Vegeta yo… -fue interrumpido con imprudencia.

-¿¡por qué lo hiciste maldito idiota!? ¿¡Por qué cometiste esa estupidez!? –Vegeta lo tomó por el cuello, ahorcándolo levemente pero firme -¡eres una sabandija cobarde! ¿¡Por qué demonios te dejaste perder!? –su rostro estaba cubierto de furia hacia su primo. Se sentía traicionado por su propia familia y eso no podía tolerarlo.

-¡ya no lo soportaba Vegeta! No quería seguir en la familia Cold, aquí no hay nada de lo que nos enseñaron nuestros padres ¿qué pensarían ellos ahora? –era algo increíble como la voz de Goku se debilitó cuando pronunció y recordó a los que amaba.

-¡ELLOS YA NO ESTÁN ENTIENDELO! ¡Ellos se murieron y nos dejaron! ¡La vida es una perra y hay que vivir con lo que tenemos! ¡Olvídalos ya! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo recordar a gente que ya se murió! –lo acorraló perdiendo el control sobre todo y lo golpeó tan fuerte que hasta los huesos sonaron. Sin importarle nada, siguió golpeándolo en cada parte de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo, lleno de sangre saliendo de su boca, dejándole claro que nadie lo traicionaba, menos su primo, a quien vio como a un hermano, ahora un traidor. Así el odio hacia él, fue más grande que el cariño –eres una basura Kakarotto, no sabes vivir con lo que tienes, no quiero volver a ver a alguien tan patético y cobarde como tú –lo dejó tirado en el piso y se fue de allí muy alterado.

Goku lo vio irse con mucha tristeza en su mirada, el dolor que sentía no era comparado al de su interior y dejó que alguna lagrimas después de tantos años de formaran en sus ojos. Vegeta fue el único de su familia que le quedaba, y lo perdió, perdió a su primo, su mejor amigo y hermano por crianza, no tenía nada, solo la remembranza de su familia muerta. Quería seguirlo y explicarle bien porque lo hizo, pero ya era tarde, su primo lo odiaba y era el peor sentimiento que salió de él, nada volvería a ser igual.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-es difícil sacarse de la cabeza un rostro lleno de rencor. Ese mismo día, tomé mis maletas y me fui de la casa como pude y sin decir adiós. Fue difícil para mí, alejarme de esas calles y de esa casa donde pase la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era necesario, mi único familiar que me quedaba me odiaba, y eso no lo podía soportar. Miré al frente por última vez donde debería estar la casa de mi tía, ahora era solo un recuerdo de lo que fue, con su madera vieja y quemada. Pasé adentro de ella por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, y lo único que encontré allí, fueron hojas, muchas hojas por todos lados, hojas de otoño. No sé como explicarlo, pero al ver esas hojas te recordé a ti, a mi mejor amiga –la miró sonriendo -y un sentimiento de nostalgia entró en mí, y era tan desesperante que salí de allí corriendo directo al centro de Tokio, era donde más conocía. Tenía mucho dinero aún, pero no sabía muy bien como ubicarme en las calles de Tokio. Llegué a parar en un bar y allí fue donde volví a ver a Krilin, él estaba celebrando su victoria con unos amigos por su triunfo del campeonato en el que me dejé perder; él me reconoció al instante, y le conté todo excepto de que él ganó porque yo hice trampa. Mientras bebíamos unos tragos amargos no paramos de charlar, fue mi primera vez bebiendo alcohol –puso una cara de asco al recordar el sabor, que en ese momento fue su remedio más necesitado –Krilin me dijo, que él entrenaba en un gimnasio llamado los Guerreros Z ubicado en una playa un poco alejada de toda la gente, es aquí donde llegué a parar, y conocí a todos los chicos incluyendo a Milk, que también entrenaba. Todos supieron mi historia y me aceptaron en su gimnasio, el maestro Roshi fue mi mejor entrenador y aprendí muchas cosas de él, Milk y yo con el tiempo, fuimos más que amigos, y un día cuando estábamos tomándonos unas vacaciones yo le hice… -

-¡basta, yo no quería saber eso! –Bulma lo interrumpió abruptamente, sabía lo que su amigo, no logró decir, es por eso que lo detuvo antes de que contara más allá de lo que quería saber.

-pero Bulma, tu dijiste que te contara todo, o si no me ibas a golpear –recordó mirando al techo pensativo y confundido.

-¡pero no lo que ustedes hicieron pervertido! –lo regañó exaltada.

-jajajaja perdón Bulma… bien entonces Milk quedó embarazada de Gohan, cuando yo tenía 19 años recién cumplidos y nos casamos después, unos meses más de enterarnos así es como llegamos a este punto –le sonrió acabando la historia completa.

-¿y no has sabido nada de Vegeta en todo este tiempo? –preguntó al no escuchar nada más de ese extraño sujeto, pero muy atrayente con solo nombrarlo. Algo no calzaba en la actitud del muchacho que relató su amigo, con el que le salvó la vida en el callejón.

-solo sé que Freezer y todo sus seguidores, se fueron a Nagasaki cuando yo ya estaba con los Guerrero Z, lo más seguro es que Vegeta también se haya ido con ellos, y no sé si han vuelto otra vez por aquí –habló con normalidad rascándose un poco la pera en una pose pensativa.

-ya veo… -Bulma también se quedó pensando, pero más que nada en por qué razón, Vegeta Saiyajin y Vegeta el misterioso hombre del callejón eran diferente el uno con el otro. Si Vegeta el primo de Goku era frio y no le importaba nada y nadie, ¿por qué la ayudó, cuando no debería haberle importado que la violaran? Quizás con el tiempo, el sujetó cambió, pero aún, no podía quitarse de la cabeza su mirada, fría y familiar a la vez, era una cajita de misterios ese hombre. Pero prefirió no decirle nada a Goku que quizás vio a su primo, era mejor estar segura de que era él.

Al otro día de la maravillosa velada que tuvo Bulma con sus ahora amigos, estaba lista para comenzar con su día y prepararse para la entrevista de trabajo. Pasó toda la noche, o en parte toda, pensando en Vegeta, no lo conocía y ya estaba pensando en un hombre del que no sabía si era feo o guapo ¿y si era feo? Ahora se arrepentía de no habérselo preguntado a su amigo, no quería estar pensando en alguien feo, y no tenía nada en contra de ellos; pero es que si debía pensar en un hombre, tenía que ser mínimo guapo, aunque cuando oyó su voz, tenía que reconocer, que era gallarda, aunque tuviera su toque de humor sarcástico. Luego de tanto pensar en cómo sería el sujeto, se bañó, vistió con ropa de trabajo, y peinó su cabello suelto y liso, y se maquilló con prudencia. Al bajar por el elevador, diecisiete no dejó de ver su falda ploma y ajustada que llevaba ese día, la baba casi se le resbalaba por la comisura del labio, y es que no pasaba desapercibido que su firme trasero hacía juego con la falda de trabajo, eso era para ser admirado, y nada que decir con lo radiante que se veía, no tenía ninguna pinta de cerebrito por ningún lado, pero tampoco de una mujer tonta.

-wau Bulma, creo que me enamoré de ti, te vez simplemente hermosa, no creo que hayan mujer más bella que tú –la alagó mientras ella pasaba por su lado en una pose perfecta alcanzando a modelar un poco.

-seguro se lo dices a todas y sobre todo a tu novia ¿no? –jaque mate.

-jajajaja ¿mi novia?... eh, sí, sí, también es bonita, pero me gustaría que fueras tú ella –le guiño un ojo, haciendo reír a la muchacha –bueno, ¿lista para tu primer día de trabajo? –

-muy lista, sé que me irá bien… apropósito… -se le acercó al joven como queriendo decirle algo confidencial –al lado de mi departamento, hay un letrero que dice vendido, me ha intrigado toda la mañana, ¿tú me podrías ayudar a saber quién es? –

-lo siento Bulma, pero la información de otros compradores es confidencial para cualquiera –dijo serio el joven.

-ammm… -puso una carita de tristeza fingida –realmente quería saber… pero si no puedes, no importa y yo que ya estaba pensando en tener una cita contigo –sonrió con malicia pero discretamente.

-¿enserio? –sus ojos crecieron por la impresión y la emoción de que fuera verdad.

-claro que sí, pero como no nos tenemos confianza, mejor buscaré a alguien más con quien compartir una linda cita –estaba dispuesta a irse pero diecisiete la detuvo.

-jajajaja Bulma ¿enserio creíste que no te iba a dar esa información? Jajajaja solo fue una broma, claro que te la daré –mintió.

-¡yupi! Gracias diecisiete –lo abrazó, pero ella bien sabía que era su estrategia – ¿ahora me puedes decir quien es mi nuevo vecino, De la habitación 122? –

Diecisiete comenzó a buscar en su computadora con rapidez –mmm… Bulma este sujeto no tiene nombre, él llamó hace unos meses antes que tú para reclamar ese departamento, pero jamás dio su nombre ni nada por el estilo, solo sé que es un hombre, además mi papá lo atendió por teléfono –la miró

-¿solo eso sabes? –el asintió con la cabeza –oh, por lo menos sé que es un hombre –"me pregunto ¿cómo será?" pensó.

-¿por qué estabas tan interesada en saberlo? –tenía un toque de celos en su voz.

-ah, eso es información confidencial –le guiñó el ojo, y decidió macharse – ¡adiós diecisiete! Nos vemos más tarde –se despidió yendo hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡adiós, y suerte! –le gritó también, pensado en la cita que tendría con ella.

-voy con ella –dijo al final, y salió del edificio. El sujeto todavía no aparecía para reclamar el departamento de al lado, y eso la tenía muy intrigada, no quería a otro viejo amargado como vecino, ya supo como es la experiencia teniendo uno justo al otro lado, y era demasiado confuso, porque el hombre en cuestión, no quería que se supiera su nombre ¿acaso era un espía? Los espías resultaban ser guapos, ahora sí que no podía esperar para saber del tipo. Luego de tanto pensar en lo atractivo que sería su vecino, sacó de su bolsillo una capsula donde estaba su regalo. La soltó en la orilla de la calle, y el humo dejó ver un lujoso auto aún no oficialmente aprobado. Lo miró con unos ojos brillantes queriendo probar el coche que le regaló su padre. A los 18 aprendió a manejar, pero nunca tuvo un vehículo de cuatro ruedas, este era el primero, por decirlo así, su bebé; aunque no era muy apegada a los coches; más a las motos, este le serviría bastante.

Rumbo hacia la empresa Maqui, iba Bulma con una actitud muy positiva, tenía una confianza inquebrantable, una que ganó hace mucho tiempo, gracias a un pequeño diablillo que olvidó con el pasar de los años, pero que estaba impreso en su forma de ser. Había amanecido con un excelente humor hoy, estaba contenta de volver a ver a su mejor amigo, feliz, después de todo lo que tuvo que sobrellevar en su niñez y adolescencia; y ahora se veía tan tranquilo con su familia, esperaba que nada malo le pasara a su vida, era el tiempo de que necesitara un respiro el joven, y Bulma sabía que a su amigo le esperaban cosas muy buenas. Después de la fiesta que todos en Kame House hicieron por ella, Yamcha la llevó hasta su casa preguntándole a la joven si quería salir con él este fin de semana. Bulma no desperdició la oportunidad por ningún motivo. Yamcha era un galán y le agradaba mucho su compañía, entonces aceptó, tratando de hacerse la difícil.

Al llegar a la gran empresa, el lujo se notaba por todas partes, era muy obvio su prestigio, no había duda que este era el mejor lugar para comenzar. Entró al edificio topándose de frente con la administradora del lugar, casi le da un infarto, cuando ve quien resulta ser la mujer ¿pero qué diablos hacía ella allí? Los amargos recuerdos de la niñez volvieron a Bulma, pero no dejó que le afectaran. Ella había cambiado, y no volvería a ser la niña tímida que fue hace mucho tiempo.

Con seguridad llegó hasta la mujer de pelo naranja y piel verde, sin titubear en ningún momento, habló –disculpa, tengo una cita con el señor Maqui –dijo con cortesía.

La mujer, apenas escuchó las voz de la joven, la miró abriendo los ojos casi al extremo, las llamadas sonaban en su teléfono empresarial, pero ella solo miraba a Bulma –pero miren que trajo la basura, Bulma Brief, la ratita de laboratorio; el mundo resulta ser tan pequeño –dijo con tanta burla y enfatizando cada palabra antipática.

-hola Zangya, no te había reconocido ¿cómo están tus hermanos? –también fue sínica, pero solo quería jugar la misma mano que ella.

-perfectos, nuestra familia va ganando millones, como era de esperarse ¿y tú? ¿Estás de vaga? –sonrió arrogante.

-¿¡bromeas!? Pronto tendré un puesto grande, pero ahora solo busco algo que me dé la técnica para poder acostumbrarme a mi puesto profesional–lo dijo con todas las intenciones de sacar provecho de su pronto empleo, ahora era ella quien remataría.

-¿a, sí? ¿Y de qué es? ¿Vendedora de empanadas? –rio con ganas, y con tanta fuerza que desconcertó a los empleados que iban pasando por allí, junto con el teléfono que aún no dejaba de sonar y eso provocaba mucho más escándalo.

-no, de científica en esta empresa –ahora era Bulma la que le tocaba sonreír con arrogancia, y como aún no tenía suficiente, para darle de su propia medicina. Se le acercó al oído y como un secreto le dijo –es un empleo, que pisotea al tuyo por mucho dinero pequeña, y si yo fuera tú, contestaría ese teléfono antes de que la que venda empanadas sea otra –se corrió de ella sonriéndole a la muchacha con malicia, y por la cara que puso Zangya, supo que estaba más que humillada –ahora si quieres hacer tu trabajo como corresponde, dile a señor Maqui, que Bulma Brief ya está aquí –le guiño un ojo para terminar.

La joven y atractiva mujer quedó con la boca semi abierta, ¿desde cuándo la tímida ratita de laboratorio, se convirtió en una mujer experta en humillar gente? ¿Desde cuándo cambiaron los roles? Estaba a punto de responderle cuando, fue interrumpida por nada más que su jefe.

-señorita Zangya, conteste ese teléfono infernal antes de que la despida por no atender sus llamadas como debe ser, y deje de perder el tiempo mirando a la gente pasar –dijo el señor Maqui, quien acaba de salir de ascensor y lo primero que sus odios captaron fue el sonido del teléfono irritante. Zangya se disculpó rápidamente y atendió la llamada muy nerviosa. Luego Maqui miró a Bulma quien enseguida también puso su vista en él, y quedó sorprendida, al ver quien era dueño de industrias Maqui.

-se… señor Gero ¡pero como no me di cuenta antes! Pero que distraída soy –dijo Bulma un poco con vergüenza por no haberse fijado desde el principio que él sería su jefe, se acercó al hombre, y le estrechó la mano con cortesía, sonriéndole.

-jajajaja Bulma, tienes que admitir que fuiste distraída, pero como conozco a tu padre, y vi que eras una chica muy decente, yo paso por alto eso –también recibió de él una sonrisa correspondiéndole la mano –además tu inteligencia, como tu padre me contó, era privilegiar, y espero con ansias verla florecer aquí –

-no se arrepentirá señor Maqui, daré todo de mí, para que esta empresa crezca más –

-así se habla, y esa es toda la entrevista que requiero para contratarte –dijo sin más.

-¿me está tratando de decir que ya estoy…? –Bulma se emocionó.

-sí Bulma, ya eres parte de las industrias Maqui y quiero que comiences hoy mismo –respondió feliz de verla tan entusiasmada, eso significaba que ella amaba ser científica y trabajar duro –ahora tu solo te ocuparas de la área científica y tecnológica, tu padre, ya me dijo en lo que tú eres buena y en que área te manejabas más, así lo decidí hace unas horas. Por este día tendrás que familiarizarte con todo lo que ahora mis científicos están logrando hacer, llega a la par con ellos, y si tienes unas ideas que nos pueden servir, la comunicas y la presentas frente al comité junto a mí. Trabajaras desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde, pero si necesitamos que te quedes más tiempo, tendrás que hacerlo ¿alguna pregunta, o todo ha quedado claro? –preguntó el señor.

-como el agua señor Gero –estaba contenta, no más que eso, estaba feliz, tenía un horario envidiable, un empleo que amaba, un sueldo alto y una administradora que tenía la boca por el suelo después de lo que acaba de escuchar, sin duda lo malo de ayer, fue recompensado hoy.

-bien, acompáñame a mi oficina, para que firmes el contrato por un año, como pediste –

Bulma obedeció, este día no se podía poner mejor.

La vida trascurrió, el planeta seguía girando y pasando el tiempo. Todos los días, Bulma iba a ver a su mejor amigo al gimnasio, su amistad se volvió lo que era antes, una hermandad inseparable, y todos los amigos de Goku, pronto se volvieron sus grandes amigos. El joven Yamcha, arregló su problema con lo que debía gracias a Goku, quien, como lo prometió; peleó en un evento más grande, donde ganó un dinero que ayudó a pagar lo que el muchacho debía, aunque todos dieron de su parte para sumar más billetes, incluso Bulma lo hizo. Yamcha había prometido no volver a las apuestas, pero más que nada lo decidió por la bella mujer, que después de tantas citas junto a ella, se volvieron novios. Bulma pensaba que él era el indicado, aunque Goku no estaba seguro, y seguía cuidando con recelo a su amiga. Bulma ayudó mucho a la empresa de Gero, e incluso ya tenía sus propios proyectos, que quería presentar cuanto antes, y entre tantas nuevas cosas que pasaban, dos meses terminaron por ser la vida de Bulma en Tokio. Ahora la joven Brief, se encontraba celebrando con sus amigos una noticia para los guerreros Z.

-gran Maestro Roshi, propietario de los Guerreros Z, es un placer anunciarles que su discípulo, Son Goku Kakarotto Saiyajin, ha clasificado para el evento de la UFC más grande del mundo, efectuado el día 31 de este mes a las 5 en punto de la tarde, en el Saitama súper Arena. Lo esperamos. Atentamente su anfitrión Dana White –leía Krilin la carta que había llegado a Kame House hace unas horas. Esta era la mejor oportunidad que Goku recibió, y es que el muchacho, había sido observado, por grandes luchadores, anfitriones y entrenadores, de la UFC, que buscaban a luchadores como él, cada luchador era vigilado por alguien para ver los dotes que poseían, y Goku había terminado por ser uno de ellos, al ver como ganaba varios campeonatos que se efectuaron en la ciudad, era el indicado para este gran evento. Esperaba con ansias ese día, este sería su primer evento elite, en los guerreros Z. En la familia Cold ya había participado en uno, como su rito de iniciación para ser elite, ahora cumpliría su sueño, en su gimnasio y aunque perdiera ganaría mucho dinero, pero no se iba a dejar perder por ningún motivo.

-¡esto es una gran notica Goku, si logras llegar a primer lugar, serás reconocido como elite y también tendrás fama en revistas deportivas! –dijo Bulma, siendo apoyada por los demás.

-sí jejeje no puedo esperar para que pronto comience el torneo, muero por saber quiénes serán mis adversarios –por fin Goku dio su propia opinión, mientras todos los demás estaban felices por él. Esto era lo que más apasionaba al muchacho, ser el mejor ya que tenía un orgullo heredado de su familia de parte de su padre, y ese era el más conocido orgullo saiyajin.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar diferente, a la misma hora, un hombre sonreía de forma maligna. Una gran noticia había llegado al lugar, y era tiempo de comenzar a prepararse para lo que venía en juego, ahora solo faltaba esperar al sujeto indicado, para completar esta noticia. La puerta de al frente se abrió, y un hombre entró.

-¿me mandaste a llamar? –preguntó el hombre de pie, en la oscura habitación.

-tengo noticias, y sé que te gustaran –le dejó, en su escritorio una carta dorada con bordes azules, permitiéndole que la tomara.

El hombre sin esperar que le dijeran, tomó la carta y la abrió, comenzando a leerla –estimado señor Freezer, propietario de la Familia Cold, es un agrado informarle que su discípulo Príncipe Vegeta Saiyajin Saiyajin, nuevamente, ha sido seleccionado en el evento de la UFC más grande del mundo, efectuado el día 13 de este mes, a las 5 en punto de la tarde, en el Saitama súper Arena, los esperamos, atentamente su anfitrión Dana White -en cuanto terminó de leer la carta, una sonrisa llena de arrogancia se formó en su frio rostro, solo esperaba que cierta persona participe también, y él sabía que no fallaría; era tiempo de entrenar duro.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola chicas, agradecimientos a: Jahaaceve, sky d, amante. De. Vegeta, Carito Uchiha (te quiero amiga) y a Fuck YEAH lml. Por seguir leyendo; también a las chicas que me están leyendo sin decirme que lo hacen, porque sé que leen.**_

_**Bueno este capítulo no habla mucho de Vegeta en forma presente, pero era necesario para dejar claro lo que Goku tuvo que vivir junto a nuestro príncipe. No diría que es un relleno porque la información es importante, pero el próximo capítulo que publicaré el otro domingo, saldrá más Vegeta que nunca de hecho el Pov es de él. Eso es todo hasta la próxima actualización, no estamos leyendo! **_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿cómo comenzó esta locura?

_**declaración: los personajes no me pertencen, pero la narración es toda mía.**_

_**Capítulo 4) ¿cómo comenzó esta locura?**_

_**POV de Vegeta ** _

_** No puedo describir con claridad, cuanto tiempo he estado sentado en este banco mirando el edificio de cristal. Resolviendo la duda que tenemos entre la voluntad y yo, si debemos entrar o quedarnos aquí, si no lo hiciera, quedaría como un cobarde, y si lo hiciera sería un loco, pero prefiero que me consideren un demente a que un gallina. La gente pasa sin prisa, de un lado a otro; sé que cuando me acerque al lugar, me miraran ¡pero qué diablos! Las estúpidas personas, no saben porque llegué a parar a este lugar tan ridículo ¡ja! Si solo supieran que alguien piensa que necesito estar aquí, cuando yo no quiero la ayuda de nadie ¿para qué? Aquí ellos están más desequilibrados que uno. Mis ojos vuelven a mirar por cuarta vez en este día, la pequeña tarjetita blanca que está en mis manos "señor Mirai, Psicólogo" repite otra vez mi mente. ¿Quién diría que el conocido príncipe Vegeta, llegará a caer tan bajo? ¿Pero de que me sirve ese título ahora? Si ya no está quien creí que olvidaría. Me rio de mí mismo, que patético me he vuelto, basta de chácharas mentales, es hora de moverme.**_

_**Me levanto del incomodo asiento, decidido a avanzar. A estas alturas de mi vida, no debería importarme lo que un sucio psicólogo crea poder hacer por mí. Cruzo la calle y paso el jardín superficial del edificio. Abro la puerta de vidrio, fijándome en lo amplio que es por dentro. Una muchacha joven era la recepcionista del sitio. Llego a ella, y espero que se dé cuenta de mi presencia; y así lo hace.**_

_**-buenos días señor ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? –dice amablemente. **_

_**-tengo hora con este sujeto –mi voz suena frívola ¿hace cuánto que no hablo con alguien? Le entrego la tarjeta, ella mira el pedazo de papel y luego a mí con recelo. Creo que me teme o algo, no porque vaya a ver un estúpido psicólogo me tiene que mirar como si fuera un violador ¡tonta gente que juzga sin conocer! Creí que debía estar acostumbrada.**_

_**-su carnet de identidad por favor –se lo pasé sin nada más que aportar, era mejor no entablar conversación con estas personas, estaban mucho tiempo rodeado de idiotas.**_

_**Le toma unos segundos buscar la información que necesitaba, toma el teléfono y me vuelve a mirar mientras habla con alguien –el señor Mirai lo está esperando en la oficina del cuarto piso –dice sin más. **_

_**Me resulta extraño que no me haya dado un número de puerta o algo, ¿qué clase de edificio era este? camino al elevador con pasos titubeantes, maldigo al haber venido a este lugar ¿por qué me dejé manipular? ¿Cuándo cambió tanto mi actitud? ¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas tontas? Respiro hondo, esperando que el maldito aparato llegué al piso 4. Una gota resbala por mi sien. Solo quiero terminar con todo esto, para irme a casa, a pensar en lo único realmente bueno que me arrebató la vida. Las puertas se abren dejándome en otra puerta atrás de estas, mi ceja izquierda se levanta cuando la veo, en ella había un letrero de madera que decía, Psicólogo Mirai no Torankusu; hasta su nombre es raro y además intrigante, ¿o solo yo pienso eso? Dejó de cavilar y entro rápidamente sin tomarme la molestia de tocar, se supone que me está esperando. La luz de la habitación me golpea en el rostro, su ventanal es muy grande; ya veo porque el edificio era de cristal. Me sorprende que no haya nadie en la habitación, cualquiera entra y se roba todo. Era lujoso el lugar, tanto que me recordó a cierta oficina que malogré con alguien, pero mi sonrisa cambia otra vez, y una soledad me invade y me aprieta el pecho ¡demonios! Odio cuando me siento así.**_

_**Escucho un sonido y una puerta a mi lado se abre, de allí, salen dos hombres jóvenes, uno era de pelo negro y alargado un poco atrás, con ojos del mismo color, además era muy alto ¿o es qué yo era muy bajo? y no sé porque, pero su mirada me perturbó. El otro muchacho tenía un pelo largo de color lila tomado con un moño, y sus ojos eran azules cristalinos, cubierto con un lente de marco cuadrado y fino; me recordó a alguien. Los dos sujetos venían conversando en su andar.**_

_**-entonces Broly, nos vemos mañana para tratar con tu problema de ira, te aconsejo contar hasta diez si te sacan de quicio –dijo el de cabello lila. Con rapidez supe que él era el psicólogo, se veía bastante amable y por alguna loca razón, su forma de ser me molestaba un poco, pero el otro sujeto; aquel que llamó Broly, sin duda su presencia no me agradó para nada, tenía un aura extraña, eso me hizo fruncir el ceño.**_

_**-lo haré, hasta pronto señor Mirai –se despidió el sujeto grandulón yendo hacia la puerta-elevador por donde entré yo anteriormente, pero antes de eso había puesto atención en mí, mirándome fijo, y yo con seriedad y recelo, le regalé un adiós no muy amigable; ni siquiera con palabras.**_

_**Luego de que él se fuera, el otro chiquillo me quedó mirando sonriéndome de una forma que me irritó. Era obvio que este tipo era el señor amor y paz para todos. ¡Grr! nunca me había gustado tratar con personas de esa forma de ser. **_

_**-hola, un gusto en tenerlo aquí ¿señor?... –el sujeto se presentó, esperando que yo terminara el salud.**_

_**-¿no se supone que debería saber mi nombre? –"¿acaso no era el psicólogo?"**_

_**-no, prefiero que me lo diga usted mismo si no le molesta, me gusta que mi cliente sea el que me cuente –y otra vez me sonrió de esa manera que no me gusta. No entiendo porque el niño este no averiguó nada sobre mí, ni tampoco mi nombre.**_

_**-me llamo Vegeta Saiyajin –respondí ya bastante arto. **_

_**-muy bien señor Vegeta, mi nombre es Mirai no Torankusu, pero puede decirme Mirai- **_

_**Su actitud comenzaba a exasperarme, preferí asentir para que haga lo que tenga que hacer e irme de allí lo más pronto posible. El me indicó que fuéramos a la habitación de al lado, lo primero que vi al entrar fue, un sillón largo de cuero rojo donde se recostaban las personas para ser "interrogas" el típico sofá de psicólogos, y yo que pensaba que este tipo sería más moderno, pero no pienso recostarme en él, cuantas gente vulgar puso su asqueroso cuerpo allí, millones probablemente.**_

_**-no lo mire con recelo señor Vegeta, mi sofá de cuero, es mágico, lo hizo un amigo mío que murió hace mucho tiempo, dijo que ayudaba a quitar la sofocación del cuerpo y te hacía recordar hasta el pasado más añejo –el muchacho habló en mi espalda, creo que lee mi mente o que se yo, no entiendo como supo que no estaba interesado en sentarme en él, no estaba viendo mi rostro.**_

_**-no me sentaré en ese sofá –fui rudo, para dejarle bien en claro que yo no soy el tipo de persona con los que suele tratar, quería que lo entendiera y que también en cierta forma supiera que me molestaba su manera de ser. Pero el tipo este, parecía ignorar que lo trataba de un modo pesado.**_

_**-como usted quiera, pero si necesita recordar algo, no dude en sentarse en él –dijo pasando a mi lado y sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado del sofá. Yo me quedé parado en mi sitio con los brazos cruzados, pensado en que esto no me tomaría mucho tiempo. Él me quedó mirando otra vez -¿cómo ha estado señor Vegeta? –dijo el muy desgraciado. Pero que estúpida pregunta era esa, ¿qué, cómo me siento? No tiene ni la más mínima idea, y tampoco quiero que él lo sepa, no le incumbe mi estado anímico. Preferí fruncirle el ceño, dispuesto a no contestar –bueno, si no quiere que yo sepa cómo se siente, yo mismo lo averiguaré –eso sonó casi como un desafío. Lo miré preguntándome, en cómo se supone que lo iba a lograr -¿por qué esta aquí? –hizo otra pregunta, en esta sí me decidí a contestar.**_

_**-créame que yo no deseo estar aquí –dije serio y con sinceridad.**_

_**-jejeje no me sorprende, la mayoría de las personas con las que frecuento, pocas son las que vienen voluntariamente a tratarse–se acomodó sus lentes y sonrió –cambiaré la pregunta… ¿por qué cree que debería estar aquí? –**_

_**Yo lo quedé mirando por un momento sin tener ganas de responderle, prefería que pasaran las horas y solo responder las preguntas más insignificantes para luego irme, pero creo que esto me tomará más tiempo –¿por qué mejor no va a preguntarle a mis hijos, por qué ellos cree que debería estar aquí? –estaba jugando su mismo juego, queriendo que se enredara y se olvidara de la pregunta, porque la respuesta me dolía. **_

_**-mejor le pregunto de otra manera ¿por qué usted cree que sus hijos creen que debería estar aquí? -¡diablos! El tipo es un canalla, no tenía que decir… lo pensé un poco y preferí contestar con la verdad, sé que cuando le conteste, volverá a preguntarme otra vez. **_

_**Resoplé y dije –porque quieren que olvide –desvié la mirada de él, y mis dedos se volvieron inquietos, mientras que una pulsada aniquilaba mis entrañas emocionales, disparándose por donde sea; era casi estranguladora la sensación. El mocoso, se me quedó mirando y como tenía pensado anteriormente volvió a hacerme otra pregunta, la pregunta que menos quería oír.**_

_**-¿y qué quieren que usted olvide? –no contesté, solo me quedé callado pensado en mi respuesta que no saldría de mi boca. Su manera imprudente de decir las cosas, me recordaba mucho a ella. El muchacho creo que entendió que no respondería, y el silencio era la única palabra ausente en esta habitación exasperante.**_

_**-sabe una cosa señor Vegeta, a mí, me encantan las historias, y sobre todo las historias que me cuentan mis clientes, créame que yo deseo mucho oír la de usted, en silencio y sin juzgarlo –escuché otra vez después de un buen tiempo. Lo miré otra vez con mi seriedad habitual. No quería contarle nada, no quería que él supiera las cosas que viví, era mi vida personal, no debe interesarle. Pero su mirada, esos ojos azules tenían el brillo de una persona honesta, un brillo que vi solo de alguien en todo el mundo y eso hizo que dudara de mi propia palabra. Quizás si hablo y, me dejo de tanto rodeo, termine por desahogarme; así lo descubrí una vez, al mirar dos ojos azules con la misma luz pero con una intensidad diferente. **_

_**-¿cómo comenzó esta locura? –hice la pregunta para confirmar lo que el comentó.**_

_**-sí señor Vegeta ¿por dónde comenzaría su locura? –el tipo sonrió otra vez.**_

_**Lo miré y él hizo lo mismo, pero yo ya estaba dispuesto a dejar al descubierto algo de mi pasado. Cuando recordé como fue que llegué a esto, mi sonrisa se curvó de lado y mi mirada se posó en el árbol sin hojas de la venta que tenía al patio –comenzó cuando otra vez la volví a ver… -respondí…**_

_**FIN DEL POV de vegeta**_

Eran las 03: 40 de la tarde, y Bulma iba rumbo a Kame House acompañado de su novio Yamcha en el auto de ella. La muchacha se había encariñado mucho con el vehículo, tanto que no quería salir sin montar en él; además que en el coche de su novio le recordaba el suceso que vivió hace dos meses atrás. Los dos jóvenes iban a ver a sus amigos como todos los días pero hoy sería algo más especial ya que mañana era el gran campeonato mundial de la UFC y debían dejar preparado al muchacho para el evento elite, todos confiaban en que Goku sería el vencedor.

-oye Yamcha ¿cómo cuantas personas participan en ese torneo? –Bulma estaba ya dándole vueltas al asunto desde aquel día en que llegó la carta, pero solo hoy decidió preguntar lo que le inquietaba. Miró a su novio quien era el que estaba conduciendo.

-mmm… pues participan 3 de los mejores peleadores de la UFC de los dos países que se eligen, en total serían 6 luchadores, recuerda que es un campeonato mundial, pero solo a dos país le tocó participar, entre ellos y nosotros. Estoy seguro que la competencia está muy reñida y creo que este año será peor –respondió el muchacho, sin despegar la mirada del frente.

La muchacha desde ayer que tenía un presentimiento extraño sobre este campeonato, pero la cuestión era que no sabía si este era bueno o malo, era muy confuso, y como en la mañana no pudo seguir meditando el asunto, quiso tomarlo en cuenta otra vez hoy.

Llegaron a la casita de playa, donde siempre los recibía una alegre tortuga de mar que era del maestro Roshi. Entraron al lugar topándose con todos sus amigos en el living de la casa, que quedaba justo mirando hacia la playa. Todos allí estaban teniendo una pequeña celebración porque mañana sería el gran evento, pero aparte, había una mujer que no estaba muy convencida de que el discípulo del Roshi participará en este nuevo evento.

-Goku, es muy peligroso este torneo, yo no quiero que salgas lastimado o que mi Gohan quede sin padre… ¿por qué mejor no peleas en eventos más pequeños, como siempre lo has hecho? –dijo Milk quien estaba sentada al lado de su marido, mientras él tenía a su hijo en brazos, y ella trataba de convencerlo. Ya eran como 6 veces que le decía lo mismo en el día.

-vamos Milk, ya he entrenado mucho para esto, y creo que estoy preparado, además siempre estas comprando cosas para Gohan y sus estudios, y la comida no se regala… necesitamos el dinero –aunque el muchacho más bien, no le interesaba tanto eso, lo que más quería era volver a pelear con alguien que valiera la pena, y ese torneo elite, era la única manera de encontrar un luchador a su nivel, no tenía las intenciones de malgastar esta oportunidad que le estaban regalando como caído del cielo.

-sí Milk, Goku tiene razón, y aunque gane o pierda, ganara mucho dinero ¿imagina lo que puedes hacer con todo eso? –Bulma apoyó a su amigo, ya que deseaba ver a los atractivos luchadores elites de la UFC.

-mmm… no lo había pensado así… -unas constelaciones iluminadas se volvieron los ojos de Milk, con eso del dinero la convenció por completo.

Sin embargo algo diferente reposaba en la mirada de Goku, y Bulma era la única quien podía ver ese cambio en él. Desde niña siempre tuvo la facilidad de leer miradas de personas cercanas a ella, y quien más cercano que Goku y su hermano Raditz. A ellos siempre les podía notar un cambio extraño es su actitud y ahora el Saiyajin menor era quien dejaba a Bulma intrigada. Tenía que hablar con él a toda costa, pero mejor lo dejaría para más tarde, ahora solo quería disfrutar del momento agradable de su vida. Por fin tenía un novio, amigos y una vida independiente… y aunque pareciera satisfecha, ella sabía que algo faltaba en su vida, algo muy importante, no se sentía completa, pero no tenía ni idea de que era ese espacio vacío en su interior.

La celebración siguió hasta la noche, como siempre lo hacían. La mayoría de los que estaban allí, ya estaban pasados de copas, mientras las mujeres; o en parte casi todas, ordenaban un poco la casa y las cosas que utilizaron. Goku no había tomado ningún trago, tampoco le gustaba, pero por más que sus amigos insistieron en que bebiera con ellos, él no quiso, debía estar preparado para mañana, y con todas las pilas puestas. Ahora estaba en la playa sentado en la arena pensando un poco, dándole un pequeño recorrido a su vida. Bulma había tomado alguna que otra copa de vino, pero nada para emborracharla y hablar tonterías, en cambio su novio Yamcha ya estaba bastante ebrio, durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, abrazando a un Krilin que aún tenía su botella en la mano con la mitad de líquido en ella, por otro lado el Maestro Roshi y todos los demás que sobraban, estaban en el país de los sueños por los rincones de la casa. Por último Milk estaba haciendo dormir a Gohan en la habitación del segundo piso, y esto a Bulma le dio la posibilidad de charlar un rato con su mejor amigo, ya que la esposa de este, era muy recelosa con otras mujeres respecto a su marido; así que ahora que no estaba era la mejor oportunidad que tenía.

-¿Bulma, a dónde vas? –preguntó Launch, quien tenía en su mano una gran cantidad de platos sucios que utilizaron todos. Y había visto a Bulma dirigirse hacia la playa, como atraída en las olas del mar y eso le extrañó.

-iré a hacerle un rato compañía a Goku, cúbreme ¿sí? –le giñó un ojo, dándole a entender que le avisara si Milk venía. Launch, o mejor dicho todos sabían como era el carácter de la mujer de Goku; era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-jajajaja no te preocupes –le sonrió a la chica, y miró como salía a la playa. Launch era la hermana melliza de la chica rubia quien se llamaba Lunch, aunque cada una tenía su personalidad diferente, por ejemplo. Launch era amable, divertida y tierna, y su hermana era todo lo contrario, ella era atrevida, en ocasiones agresiva, y con un pésimo carácter, pero que todos aceptaban tan cual era; todos sus amigos las quería por igual.

Bulma, salió hasta la playa y caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo sentado, con los pies descalzos mirando hacia la luna llena que estaba en lo bajo del cielo, pero reflejada en el mar lejano. Tenía una rodilla flexionada mientras la otra estaba estirada y sus brazos apoyándose en la parte de atrás como soporte, con una cara perdida en el paisaje que brindaba la playa. Bulma se sentó a su lado, desviándolo de su nube. Él en seguida la miró, preguntándose, por qué estaba aquí, pero ella solo sonrió como cuando era una niña.

-oye Goku, no te quieras pasar de listo, sé que algo te preocupa y me lo dirás ahora mismo ¡o te lo saco a la fuerza! –dijo Bulma, quien había remplazado su sonrisa angelical de la niñez, por una de completa malicia.

El muchacho la miró por un momento, deseando que ella nunca cambiara, Bulma sin duda era su mejor amiga, tanto que supo, cuando algo no estaba bien con él. El joven resopló derrotado y volvió a mirar la luna llena con una sonrisa en sus labios –nunca cambiaras Bulma, tienes razón, hay algo que me inquieta desde que supe que pelearía en un torneo elite… –

Bulma comprendió rápidamente cual era la preocupación de su amigo -¿es por tu primo, verdad? sabes que él también participará probablemente y tienes miedo de que te siga odiando –

Goku no dijo nada con respecto a que estaba en lo correcto, pero tampoco dijo algo de que estaba equivocada, y eso a Bulma la dejaba en una completa duda. Su amigo parecía perdido en sus recuerdos, o meditando la pregunta, era lo que la de ojos añil creía ver.

-tengo miedo de que me haya olvidado Bulma… –en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca como un susurro del viento, la muchacha quedó impresionada por completo, esta era la primera vez que oía de su amigo, algo relacionado con el temor. El joven nunca demostró tener miedo en algo, y si lo tenía, jamás dejó que alguien lo supiera, y ahora, oírlo fue casi aterrador –no quiero que se olvide de mí, como lo hizo con mi tía y mi abuela, que no olvide los momentos que pasamos juntos cuando éramos niños, que no deje atrás esos recuerdos, porque ¿cómo sabes que hay alguien que no se ha olvidado de ti?, yo no me he olvidado de él, y tengo miedo de que él si lo haya hecho y solo me vea como un desconocido en su lista… he descubierto que en Vegeta, los recuerdos más amargos, los olvida más fácilmente, y no me creo el más importante en la vida de él pero… soy su primo, y el único familiar que le queda… ya no me importa si él me sigue odiando, por lo menos eso me deja claro que no me ha olvidado –el pensativo Goku miró hacia la orilla de la playa mientras que Bulma se acercó más a él y lo abrazo, para darle un poco de tranquilidad a su revuelta conciencia.

-oye, tómalo con calma amigo, y si tu primo se olvidó de ti, solo llámame, y haré que te recuerde golpeándolo en la cabeza con un bate ¿qué te parece, verdad que soy una genio? –

-jajajaja Bulma claro que eres una genio, pero si lo golpeas en la cabeza, probablemente se olvide hasta de él mismo jajajaja –por fin en toda la plática nocturna, Goku dejó ver una alegre sonrisa acompañado de grandes carcajadas -¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta las rocas de allá al fondo? –se levantó de la arena poniéndose en posición de correr mientras desafiaba a su amiga.

-está bien, pero si pierdes tendrás que responderme algo –propuso.

-¿algo? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el muchacho levantando una ceja.

-ah, ah, ah, ah no puedes saberlo hasta que yo te gane ¿trato hecho? –

-jajajaja bueno, trato hecho –los dos se dieron una palmada como simbolizando el contrato imaginario que firmaron los dos amigos -¿lista? –se puso en pose de corredor, mirando a su amiga como hacía lo mismo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, afirmando su pregunta -¡YA! –gritó Goku anunciando la partida.

Los dos corrían por la arena mojada que regalaba la orilla de la playa, con la vista de la luna al fondo de ellos siguiendo cada paso que daban, dejando marcas de pies descalzos sobre la arena; mientras los dos jóvenes reían en su andar rápido, olvidándose un poco, de todo lo que les perturbaba, solo sintiendo la frisa del mar chocar contra sus caras pálidas por el reflejo del satélite. Nada más importaba, solo ese preciso momento de felicidad antes de lo que pronto vendría, y aunque antes, los dos muchachos estaban inquietos; ahora era el momento apropiado para sacar fuera las tensiones de la vida, permitiendo un minuto de descanso y desinterés hacia las cosas importantes en la vida de ambos. Solo ellos y su eterna amistad pura. Después de la movida carrera, Bulma fue la que llegó primero, pero solo porque su amigo la dejó ganar, ya que él deseaba saber lo que ella le quería preguntar.

-uff te gané Goku, me debes una pregunta –la peli agua quedó sentada en unas de las rocas, descansando la maratón que había dado, esperando que su respiración se regulara.

-¿no me digas que te cansaste Bulma? Jajajaja –Goku llegó un poco atrás que ella, pero no se veía cansado.

-cállate, que di mi mejor esfuerzo y lo logré –sonrió con victoria –tú en cambio eres un flojo que no se esforzó en nada –le sacó la lengua haciendo reír más a su amigo –bien aquí va mi pregunta ¿no has notado algo extraño en…? –se detuvo teniendo un poco de vergüenza en preguntar lo que ya hace mucho la tenía desvelada en las noches.

-¿sí?... –Goku se alarmó, tenía la sospecha de lo que su amiga quería preguntar y no estaba preparado para contestar. Él sabía cosas que era mejor callar, pero ella era su amiga, y tenía una obligación en contarle lo que no sabía.

-¿en Yamcha?... siento que me está ocultando algo y como tú eres el amigo más cercano que tiene, pensé que podías saberlo –cuando vio la mirada de su amigo, supo que algo andaba mal, pero quería que él se lo contara directamente.

-mmm… no, no he notado nada extraño Bulma jajajaja debe ser tu imaginación… -Goku trató de fingir que nada ocurría hablando con su ignorancia habitual, agregando su característica forma de rascarse la cabeza, pero Bulma sabía que estaba nervioso y si estaba nervioso eso significaba que algo guardaba.

-ah… sí, seguramente fue solo paranoilla del primer noviazgo jejeje - La peli turquesa, prefirió seguir su juego. Si su amigo no quería contarle era porque era demasiado fiel a todos en Kame House.

Sin embargo el peli negro, percibió una gran rabia. Mentirle a su amiga era lo último que se le pudo ocurrir, y más si le mentía sobre su novio. Él había visto a Yamcha apostando otra vez y gastando mucho dinero, cosa que dejó al muchacho con un amargo sabor en la boca. Yamcha había jurado por Bulma que no volvería a las apuesta y eso era lo que más enojaba a Goku; incluso tuvieron una discusión aquella vez, y su amigo volvió a prometer que esa era la última vez que lo haría, pero Yamcha salía sospechosamente toda las semanas en la noche como acostumbra, y el Saiyajin sabía que no había parado su obsesión, así que creyó que la mejor opción era mentirle a su amiga si es que le llegaba a preguntar. Pero solo lo hizo para no verla en una situación difícil, ella debía seguir pensando que todo andaba bien, cuando llegara el momento, él mismo apoyaría a su amiga en todo lo que requería, ahora solo faltaba que el detonante fuera activado.

Al otro día, en otra parte de Tokio, Vegeta, el conocido primo de Goku, ya estaba más que listo para el gran torneo mundial de la UFC. Justamente ahora se dirigía al gimnasio de la Familia Cold para dejar todo listo antes de evento elite. Caminaba por las calles con una gran determinación en su mirada, decidido a ganar cueste lo que cueste, y la confianza iba pegado a él como una sombra "estoy ansioso por saldar deudas contigo Kakarotto, pagaras por haberme traicionado maldito insecto" el muchacho sonrió de lado.

Vegeta, tenía 23 años recién, no era muy grande de edad, pero sabía en donde estaba parado, conocía la vida que llevaba probablemente mejor que muchos. Tenía un pasado que era difícil ignorar de su propia mente, y aunque siempre trataba de reprimir recuerdos amargos, era casi imposible que más de alguna vez, alguna memoria de su niñez volviera a ser revivida por él mismo. El hombre era solitario, frio en muchos aspectos, y con un pésimo carácter. Las personas que lo conocían guardaban su opinión sobre él, pero nadie sabía que entre toda esa seriedad, se ocultaba un gran miedo; el miedo a perder algo importante y no tener la suficiente energía para olvidarlo, a eso le tenía mucho miedo, pero ni él mismo sabía de ello.

El hombre llegó al gimnasio encontrándolo casi vacío, aún era muy temprano para los entrenamiento que realizaban los novatos, pero Vegeta siempre llegaba unas horas antes que casi todos, al igual que Nappa, su ex entrenador. Y justamente él estaba en su parte del gimnasio entrenando con un saco gigantesco.

-hola Vegeta ¿otra vez temprano? –el hombre calvo saludó al joven quien iba entrando al lugar con su mochila deportiva en el hombro.

-¡hump! A diferencia de ti Nappa, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer –respondió el muchacho de mala gana, hablar con su ex instructor debes en cuando resultaba molesto, pero era una buena compañía a la hora de beber algo. El tipo era muy torpe en ocasiones, pero cuando tenía que ligar con mujeres resultaba ser todo un actor de cine. Por esa razón, el joven salía a tomar a bares con él junto con Turles; su hermano, solo cuando tenía tiempo, pero la mayoría de las veces, la pasaba solo, ahogándose un poco en la bebida alcohólica sin la necesidad de buscar compañía; aunque la soledad, no le agradaba mucho como antes.

-¿ósea que aún no has encontrado un departamento en Tokio? –todos en la Familia Cold, ya habían encontrado un departamento o una casa en Tokio, ya que antes estuvieron en Nagasaki y como ahora volvieron, tenía otra vez que mudarse.

-no me mires con si fuera un idiota Nappa, para tu información, ya tengo un departamento, lo compré 3 meses con anticipación, solo que aún no me he mudado –Dijo Vegeta mientras se iba directo a los camarines para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la de entrenamiento.

-¿y cuando piensas mudarte? –siguió, mientras golpeaba el saco.

-después de que gane el torneo, claro –

Terminó de vestirse, vistiendo un short corto de color azul marino, unas zapatillas negras para correr y sus guantes blanco sin dedos. Comenzó a entrenar enseguida, empezando unos ejercicios simples para calentar, mientras más luchadores llegaban al gimnasio, pero su concentración estaba muy atenta en los eventos anteriores de su vida; en los más recientes por supuesto, como por ejemplo: el encargo que tuvo que hacer hace algunos meses atrás gracias a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y que era trasportar droga a otra ciudad. Estuvo a punto de ser descubierto en esa ocasión por la policía, pero logró escapar a tiempo, sin embargo no le dijo nada a Freezer, eso causaría otro estúpido trabajo, y él ya estaba harto de ser su vasallo. Fue en esa misma ocasión donde conoció a esa mujer atrevida del callejón, no había repasado el suceso de nuevo porque ese día provocó que él recordara, el acontecimiento que hizo que él la ayudara, y no le gustaba recordarlo, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué la ayudó? Y la respuesta estaba en su pasado.

F_**LASH BACK **_

_**Vegeta de tan solo 9 años llegaba a su nueva casa en Tokio. Se había mudado con su madre ya hace una semana, por asunto de trabajo, pero él cuando supo que se irían de su ciudad de origen, hizo un gran escándalo y berrinche ya que no quería irse de allí; habían cosas que él no pudo hacer "o ver" y tenía una sensación extraña en su pequeño pecho que le decía que se quedara. Y tenía que volver a ver a una persona que conoció por casualidades de la vida, y que aún no había podido encontrar. No quería irse sin ver a esta persona una última vez. Pero ya el viaje se había realizado y no tuvo más alternativa en tener en su conciencia pueril a esa persona guardada en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Ahora estaba en Tokio aceptando vivir aquí por su madre y ella parecía muy entusiasmada por las luces de la capital, pero él no, a él le gustaba la vida más tranquila, y Tokio no era para nada tranquilo.**_

_**Llegó a su casa y le extrañó que la puerta de la entrada estuviera abierta con la chapa forzada desde fuera. El chibi se alarmó, ese estado de la puerta era prueba de que alguien entró a su casa sin ser invitado y ese alguien aún estaba adentro, y su madre estaba allí. El jovencito entró a su casa corriendo viendo cosas votas en el piso completamente rotas, todo un desastre al caminar por los pasillos de su pequeña vivienda, pero su vista divisó unas gotas de sangre que se dirigían a la cocina. Él siguió el rastro de sangre y quedó paralizado ante la escena que vio. Un hombre desconocido, pero a la vez familiar para el menor, estaba sujetando del pelo a su madre quien sangraba de la nariz con ímpetu y lloraba rogando que parara.**_

_**-¡suéltame, ya te dije que no tengo nada de dinero! –clamaba la mujer, con una voz desesperada. Pero el hombre parecía no escucharla porque jaloneaba y jaloneaba el pelo de ella, pidiendo lo que necesitaba, según él.**_

_**-¡entonces dame al niño, perra, el también en mío! –le dio una fuerte bofetada que dejó a la mujer tirada en el piso llorando y tapándose la cara con su largo pelo negro. Esa bofetada fue tan intensa que incluso la sintió el pequeño Vegeta, sacándolo de su inmovilidad.**_

_**-¡bastardo! ¿¡Por qué golpeaste a mi mamá!? –El niño corrió hasta su madre y la confortó mientras la adrenalina hacía de él lo que quisiera -¡esto no te lo perdonare maldito! –Vegeta tomó el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a amenazarlo apuntándole al intruso con su mano temblorosa, y mirándolo con mucha furia, mientras lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas.**_

_**-suelta esa cosa mocoso, no te atreverías a matar a tu propio padre –dijo el hombre sonriendo de lado, en una forma malvada casi tenebrosa, y tratando de acercarse al chibi que daba unos pequeños pasos hacia tras. Esta era la segunda vez que veía a su hijo, y desde el primer momento en que lo vio, supo que era completamente de él, Vegeta junior tenía sus mismos rasgos, nadie podía decir que no era su vástago.**_

_**-¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE, ALEJATE DE MÍ! –le gritó advirtiéndole con el cuchillo de cocina, cubriendo a su madre. Pero con un rápido movimiento del mayor, tomó a Vegeta de un brazo quitándole el arma cortante antes de que fuera utilizado. Y sin más, puso el cuchillo en el cuello del menor perdiendo también la cordura -¡SUÉLTAME! –gritó el chibi, forcejeando con el hombre.**_

_**En ese momento en que Celery escuchó a su hijo gritar, fue que reaccionó -¡suelta a mi hijo, Vegeta! ¡No te lo lleves por favor! –le rogó desde el suelo, mientras la sangre seguía ensuciando su hermoso rostro corrido con maquillaje por las lágrimas. **_

_**-es mi hijo, y gracias a ti, el niñito este es un atrevido ¡yo le enseñaré a tenerme respeto! –estaba a punto de golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente, cuando fue él quien sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza que lo mandó directo al suelo, soltando a chibi Vegeta en el proceso.**_

_**Un policía había noqueado al padre de Vegeta con su pistola. Recibió una llamada cercana a la casa, diciendo que habían escuchado un fuerte estruendo y eso hizo que llamaran a la policía para saber que sucedía, y gracias a ello; el supuesto padre de Vegeta, lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Dándole 16 años de prisión, dejándolo bien podrido tras las rejas. La vida de Vegeta y su madre fue más tranquila después de eso, y ninguno de los dos quiso volver a tratar ese tema, ni el chibi preguntó porque ese hombre dijo que era su padre, su madre le había dicho una vez que su papá los abandonó cuando él era solo un bebé. Fue sincera y quizás dolió, pero era mejor hablar con la verdad; él prefirió olvidar todo y también lo que vio bajo llave. Pero la secuela de ese día no cesaron en Vegeta.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

esa imagen de su madre golpeada por el hombre que se parecía mucho a él, se repetían en su mente una y otra y otra vez, llegando a tener pesadillas en las noches en muchas ocasiones. Cuando era niño, no lo entendía muy bien lo que ese día en realidad pasó, pero ahora que era adulto, comprendía ese suceso a la perfección perturbándolo más que antes. Hace algunos años había olvidado por completo que eso había ocurrido, en realidad había olvidado por completo su niñez; y no es que por más que trate no puede recordar nada de lo que vivió, sino que más bien él mismo trata de no recordar nada, de hacerle creer a su mente que nada de eso ocurrió jamás, y lo había logrado; menos hace algunos meses. Sí, esa fue la razón por la que ayudó a esa mujer de pelo exótico. Muchas veces vio a mujeres ser golpeadas por hombres a lo largo de su vida juvenil, pero era inexplicable lo que sintió cuando vio que Ginyu tiraba del pelo de la chica y la abofeteaba. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y emanó furia, reprimiéndola con los puños cerrados casi desgarrándose la palma de sus manos. El recuerdo de su madre siendo golpeada vino a él, y tenía que hacer algo, aunque su cuerpo quería largarse de él mismo y no hacerle caso a su corazón. Entonces se calmó y observó a la muchacha. Ella era bellísima, había visto mujeres hermosas y con unas cuantas había compartido cama, pero la chica de ojos añil tenía algo que lo hipnotizaba; algo muy familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes. Entonces decidió ayudarla, y por más que quiso decirle a su mente que esto lo hacía por el recuerdo de su madre, una parte de él lo hizo por la valiente mujer que tenía anonadado a su cordura; metiéndolo en un gran problema sin ser consciente de ello, hasta que ocurre.

Un leve golpe en el hombro saca a Vegeta de su cavilación y de su viaje al recuerdo, dando la vuelta para saber quién lo llamaba. Recién se dio cuenta que su saco de arena para golpear, estaba roto en la parte donde se magullaba y su mano estaba bastante roja mostrando unas venas bien hinchadas.

-uhh, parece que hoy estamos entusiastas –dijo con ironía una atractiva mujer de pelo corto y negro igual que sus ojos, que estaba en su espalda, iba vestida con ropa deportiva pero sensual para cualquiera.

-no molestes Fasha, hoy no estoy para tus ridículos juegos –contestó Vegeta pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, tomando de una nevera, un jugo energizante.

Fasha, era también una elite de la Familia Cold desde hace muchos años y por casualidades de la vida, también poseía el apellido Saiyajin igual que Nappa y Turles aunque ellos tres eran hermanos; claro que entre Vegeta y Fasha no había familiaridad, solo tenía el mismo apellido nada más, ya que si no fuera así, no se habrían acostado. No era novedad que entre él y esa mujer tuvieran encuentros rápidos de vez en cuando, pero para Vegeta ella solo era una más en su lista de sexo casual, solo hacía lo que tenía que hacer y se largaba sin más, sin prometer que habría una segunda vez. No estaba interesado en ninguna de las mujer con las que se acostaba, por más atractivas que sean las encontraba desagradables después, es más ni siquiera las besaba, y tampoco se dejaba besar. Algo dentro de él siempre se sentía vacío cuando terminaba de tener relaciones sexuales, algo faltaba, pero no sabía que.

-cierto, el príncipe no puede distraerse, pero ¿Qué te parece que después del torneo, y de tu triunfo por supuesto, celebramos en mi apartamento? –la mujer se había acercado a su oído hablándole en privado y seductoramente, tratando de convencer al muchacho de cualquier manera necesaria.

-mmm… que buena idea, pero te propongo algo ¿por qué no tú y tus siliconas desaparecen de mi vista? –le dijo en una forma depresiva.

-ay vamos Vegeta, te estas poniendo más amargado que antes –volvió a insistir poniendo sus dos manos en el hombro de Vegeta mientras masajeaba sus duros músculos –sé que te vuelvo loco –mordió la parte sensible de su oreja.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta sonriendo pícaramente mientras la agarraba de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y poniendo su boca en el oído de la mujer –es verdad, me vuelves loco… - la miró y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla –… pero de exasperación, ahora lárgate y déjame en paz –la soltó con brusquedad alejándola de él y yendo hacia la otra área de entrenamiento.

Mientras Fasha estaba entre un ataque de histeria y de locura -¡eres un malnacido! –le guitó.

-¡hump! Zorra –susurró mientras caminaba directo a sus cosas personales que estaban guardadas al otro lado del área de entrenamiento; tenía que hacer una llamada. Marcó el número que tenía anotado en un papel y enseguida del otro lado le contestaron –hola… necesito que mi departamento esté preparado para mi llegada… lo tomaré dentro de 2 días… no necesita mi nombre, solo haga lo que le digo... pronto sabrá de mí, adiós –cortó la llamada con una voz severa, en parte porque le estaba dándole una orden a la persona con la que hablaba hace unos momentos. Volver a vivir en Tokio, le traía muchos recuerdos, eso no le gustaba; pero por otra parte algo adentro de él, un sexto sentido le decía que este regreso traería más que simples memorias.

Bulma ya estaba en su departamento descansando de su trabajo, eran las 03:41 de la tarde mientras se dedicaba a bañarse. Hoy era el día en el que su mejor amigo pelearía en ligas mayores, y esa sensación que había sentido antes, aún no se iba, y al parecer empeoraba más; pero lo peor era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, sí esa extraña reacción en ella, era algo bueno o malo.

Guardó un poco de su conciencia ya bastante agitada la mujer y prefirió pasar al segundo asunto, el de su novio, quien por cierto debía venir a buscarla a las 04:00 para ir a Kame House e irse todos juntos al evento. Yamcha en serio le preocupaba, ella sentía que lo amaba pero algo anda mal en él, quería negarlo pero ella sabía que tratar de engañarse a uno mismo no servía. Él no quería contar nada de lo que hacía en las noches los fines de semana cuando no está con ella, o también porqué llegaba con un fuerte olor a cigarro y cerveza en la boca aunque tratara de disimularlo con chicles de menta y perfume barato. El olor ella igual lo podía sentir. Estaba desconfiando de él, porque sabía que algo ocultaba su novio, hasta ahora Goku no le ha dicho nada, pero ella misma se propuso a descubrirlo.

-vaya, mi vida no se puede poner más complicada –la mujer suspiró mirando hacia el techo de su baño pensativa. Pasaron algos minutos y el timbre de la puerta de su departamento sonó; ella sabía quién era -¡ya voy! –gritó la muchacha poniéndose una bata celeste para tapar su desnudes e ir a abrir la puerta donde esperaba nadie más que su querido novio.

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con el caos de tanto pensamiento de preocupación –Hola hermosa, pensé que ya estabas lista –saludó el joven mirando algo de piel descubierta de su novia que trataba de cubrir lo mejor que podía. Yamcha iba vestido (en resumidas cuentas; con la misma ropa que en la saga de Majin Boo, en el torneo de las artes marciales) y aparte se había cortado un poco el pelo.

-las mujeres necesitamos más tiempo para arreglarnos –le guiñó un ojo y luego lo besó rápidamente –además, tú estás guapo, es justo que tu novia también lo esté –

-tú te verías bella hasta con una bolsa de basura en sima, por eso soy un afortunado –la comenzó a acorralar mientras los dos entraban al departamento de Bulma.

Llegaron hasta el piano de la sala y allí se detuvieron para besarse con desesperación, pero Yamcha tenía en mente otra cosa, y con sus manos comenzó a desatarle el nudo de la bata de baño de Bulma. Mientras la peli azul turquesa jugaba con su cabello corto despreocupada de lo que su novio tenía en mente, solo quería sentirlo así, pegado a él e imaginarse que sus problemas desaparecieron. Pero cuando el muchacho tocó su piel, algo dentro de la joven le dijo "¡para!". Entonces separó a su novio de ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-se… será mejor que me vaya a vestir, se nos hace tarde –fue la mejor escusa que pudo decir para irse de allí a su cuarto con una sensación rara en su pecho.

Yamcha no lo podía creer, ella lo había rechazado o no estaba preparada para el segundo paso en una relación. Bulma era virgen y el muchacho lo sabía, porque ella se lo había contado, provocando en él, una necesidad por hacerla completamente suya y ser el primero y último en tocarla. Pensó que quizás se le pasó la mano al aumentar el ritmo del noviazgo, pero tenía una obsesión con ella y cada vez que la veía con ropa descubierta, el instinto lo llamaba y era difícil contenerse. Debía guardar distancia de ella, eso ayudaría a calmar sus dos sedes, el de tener sexo con su novia, y ser adicto a las apuesta, aunque el último era más difícil para él dejar de lado.

Bulma estaba en su habitación mirándose en el espejo, aplicándose el leve maquillaje que usaría. Aún no se sentía bien después de que dejó a su novio en plena calentura, y aunque deseaba volver a comenzar lo que dejó allá plantado, su corazón le repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera. No tenía ni idea de que estaba mal con ella y desde que llegó a Tokio, su corazón, sentimientos y razonamiento se mandaban solo. Pero Bulma llegó a creer que ese espacio vacío que sentía era porque con Yamcha no se habían entregado el uno con el otro, y ahora que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo su razón le dijo que parara ¿era él, el novio que siempre soñó? ¿Era acaso el príncipe que quiso cuando era una niña? "quizás Yamcha no es a quien esperé toda mi vida…" dijo mentalmente preocupada de que fuera así.

-y si no es él ¿entonces quién es? –

En una furgoneta de color rojo, iban todos los amigos de Goku incluyéndolo, rumbo al gran evento de la UFC que empezaría a las 5 en punto de la tarde. La mujer del peleador estaba con una terrible preocupación cargada en el hombro, deseando que la llanta de la furgoneta se pinchara inesperadamente para poder volver a casa y así, evitar que su querido Goku fuera a ese torneo tan violento; pero al parecer la suerte no estaba a su favor. El guerrero Z en cambio solo tenía una preocupación atormentándolo, aunque eso no evitaba que las ganas de pelear disminuyeran, no había nada que no lo hiciera tan feliz como luchar, a excepción de su familia, ellos eran lo más importante para él. En la parte de atrás del vehículo iba Bulma y Yamcha. Los dos estaban muy silenciosos desde el suceso en el departamento de la mujer, dejando una nada más vacía adentro de la furgoneta. Nadie se atrevía a pregunta el porqué de repente los dos muchachos que mostraban amor a la vista, se volvieron alejados el uno con el otro. Goku estaba nervioso por eso, su cabeza le decía que Bulma ya se había enterado de que su novio volvió a las apuestas; era lo más probable, y estaba algo inquieto por eso.

Llegaron al lugar, y lo que más se dejaba ver, era la cantidad de gente que entraba por la puerta del público. Goku estaba ya listo para entrar a su camerino donde solo pueden ingresar el entrenador y participante, pero Milk aún no estaba lista para dejarlo ir.

-Goku todavía tenemos tiempo de regresar a la casa… esos sujetos de seguro son muy peligrosos, deben ser unos brutos, quizás hasta delincuentes –Milk había tomado del brazo a su esposo antes de entrar, tratando de rogar por última vez con la esperanza de que funcionara.

El muchacho se paró al frente de su mujer y la miro con seriedad, dejando impresionada a esta; pero en cuestión de segundos él cambió su expresión a una alegre pero de confianza extrema –Milk, todo saldrá bien, confía en mí ¿sí? –con sus ojos el joven le trasmitió tranquilidad y para finalizar, le tomó las manos y la besó con ternura dejando a su mujer sin aliento, dificultándole sus pensamientos racionales.

-Goku… -no dijo nada más que su nombre y le asintió con la cabeza dejándole claro que ella lo apoyaría desde el público.

-¡papá, suerte! –dijo Gohan con el pulgar arriba desde los brazos de Bulma que lo había tomado para que lo viera a su nivel.

El guerrero Z se acercó a su hijo y le revolvió el cabello sonriéndole de la misma manera que a su esposa.

-oye Goku, sé que tu primo no se ha olvidado de ti, pero procura patearle el culo de mi parte –dijo Bulma con humor y refiriéndose a Vegeta.

-jajajaja lo aré –rió Goku y entró siendo apoyado por todos sus amigos desde lo lejos.

Estaba todo listo y dispuesto. Goku entró con el Maestro Roshi a su camarín designado, mentalizándose en todo el camino hasta allá. Antes del día del torneo, le dieron los nombres de los 6 participantes que lucharan, entre todos estaba su primo Vegeta, confirmando la cuartada del muchacho; si llegaba a ganar contra el luchador que le tocaría, pasaba a la semifinal, donde peleará con los otros tres participantes que pasaron. Goku estaba seguro que entre esos tres iba a estar su primo, él jamás olvidó lo fuerte que es Vegeta, y no es que le tuviera miedo, no era a eso a lo que le tenía temor…

(Para dejar algo claro) el torneo consiste en que 3 participantes de dos países diferentes. Pelearan uno contra el otro, este mes le tocó a Japón y a estados unidos, eligiendo cada país al mejor exponente de la MMA. En Japón los elegidos fueron Vegeta saiyajin más conocidos por los amantes del deporte como príncipe Vegeta, Son Goku y Piccolo… y en estados unidos lo optados fueron, Míster Satán, Tapion y por último y lo que menos se esperaba ver era una mujer que también fue elegida como participante, conocida como Numero dieciocho. Para empezar este torneo primero se elegía al azar contra quien se enfrentaría cada uno, pero solo contra el otro país, y como eran 6 paleadores no había error de quedar sin un contrincante. Cuando los tres luchadores ganaban contra su adversario estos mismo tres, les tocará enfrentarse entre ellos. Aquí es cuando empieza la semifinal donde se elegirán entre los tres luchadores los dos primeros participantes para la penúltima pelea. El que gane en esta batalla, volverá a pelar pero con el finalista que había quedado solo. Este será la final y aquel que gane recibirá tanto una suma grande de dinero como también la oportunidad de volver a pelear el próximo mes con otros luchadores del nuevo país en la lista de la UFC.

Todos los demás amigos del muchacho ya estaban en el público esperando que entraran los participantes. Y Bulma al lado de Yamcha no decía nada, no le prestaba atención y él tampoco lo hacía, ni siquiera una mirada de reojo, absolutamente nada. Sería incomodo hablar como si todo estuviera bien, cuando en realidad, lo que pasó en el departamento fue una reacción equivocada a lo que los dos esperaban que pasara esa tarde. Era mejor actuar con indiferencia el uno con el otro.

Después de a ver pasado unos diez minutos, el organizador de la pelea apareció en el escenario presentándose y llamando a los 6 peleadores al frente para un saludo antes de la pelea. De a uno fue nombrándolos mientras iban entrando, primero fueron los de Estados Unidos llamándolos por sus respectivos clubes. La mujer rubia, un hombre que se veía bastante mayor, y un joven, eran los representantes de estados unidos, aunque la vista estaba más dirigida hacia la joven mujer de mirada fría. Bulma sintió que se parecía a alguien, en más, supo a quién exactamente se parecía; le recordaba a número Diecisiete incluso su apodo eran igual a excepción por el numero "¿acaso serán familia?" se preguntó Bulma. Luego de que todos alabaran un poco a los tres luchadores, era tiempo de presentar a los participantes de Japón. El primero en salir fue Goku saludando a sus amigos desde lo lejos sin preocupación o nerviosismo, aunque ocultamente sí estaba intranquilo. La voz del comentarista se alzó, y una música se dejó oír en la sala… todos guardaron silencio y cuando el nombre del siguiente participante fue nombrado el público enloqueció y gritó halagos para su majestad el príncipe Vegeta. Y él entró por una esquina, caminando con supremacía y seguridad fijando su vista en la única persona que le importaba vencer esta tarde. Con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados dejaba claro quien venía por el triunfo hoy y nadie se lo quitaría por muy buenos luchadores que eran. Miró al tipo con el que compartió su niñez con el odio y rencor que le tenía, notando el cambio que ahora poseía, y aunque tenía la misma cara de idiota que recordaba, su cuerpo y rostro eran más maduros que la última vez que lo vio "esta será una pelea interesante" dijo mentalmente sonriendo de lado con arrogancia y llegando junto a los demás participantes dejó de prestarle atención a su adversario.

Cuando Bulma escuchó el nombre del sujeto, no hubo ningún momento en que despegó la vista de la entrada hasta que lo vio entrar. Su imponencia al caminar, su mirada fría, calculadora y familiar, su pelo negro en punta, su rostro tan masculino y detallado, y su gran musculatura hizo que la joven dejara una parte de su ser en el asiento del público y la otra justo al lado de él definiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. "¿lo conozco de algún lado?" se preguntó sin dejar de mirar su rostro fruncido, sentía que se le hacía familiar y no era por el hecho de que este mismo sujeto fue quien la ayudó a escapar del callejón, no, porque cuando miró sus ojos negro la primera vez, también sintió que se le hacía familiar; pero dudaba que alguna vez lo vio, este hombre era como para recordar. Lo miró sonreír malignamente mirando hacía su amigo, eso le asustó. Bulma no podía ver muy bien sus ojos por la distancia, y era difícil saber si este tal Vegeta, era quien le ayudó en el callejón.

El último en ser presentado fue un luchador de piel verde llamado Piccolo. No fue mucho lo que duró la presentación para que los participante volvieran a sus camarines mientras se elegían a sus adversarios; los puestos fueron los siguientes: en la primera batalla, lucharan Vegeta VS Tapion, luego le sigue Piccolo VS Numero dieciocho, para finalizar con Goku VS Mtr Satán. Ya listo los puesto, aparecieron en el ring los primeros participantes.

Vegeta con la confianza más grande que pueda existir, miró al joven muchacho de pelo anaranjado como si fuera un simple insecto insignificante. El chiquillo comenzó a calentar soltando su cuerpo mientras el árbitro daba las indicaciones, los dos chocaron sus puños dando señal de comenzar, y cuando lo hicieron Vegeta sonrió y le planto un gran golpe en el rostro que lo mandó directo al suelo, aunque no lo noqueó. El tipo se quejaba de dolor mientras el árbitro lo examinaba.

-¡hump! Sabandija –dijo con desprecio yéndose a su esquina esperando que se levantara para acabar con él de una vez.

-¡wuo! Vegeta fue un buen golpe –lo halagó Nappa quien se encargaba de "cuidar" la salud de su ex discípulo, acompañado de Turles.

-si fue fabuloso, aunque debiste haberlo ya mandado a dormir –siguió el otro.

-¡ahg! ¡Cállense par de lame botas!... Solo estoy jugando con el chiquillo –volvió a sonreír solo como él sabe hacerlo.

-¡todo bien! –gritó el árbitro mientras el joven Tapion se levantaba limpiándose la sangre que salió de su boca rota.

Esta vez el muchacho cubrió su rostro con sus puños enguantados, Haciendo reír a Vegeta ahogadamente "cree que con eso se protegerá" dijo en su mente para luego atacarlo, golpeando directamente en su estómago sintiendo como las costillas del joven se suavizaban. El peli naranja trataba con sus rodillas frenar los golpes que le iba dando, retrocediendo y chocando con la reja del ring. No podía dejar su defensa porque con ese golpe en el rostro que le dio, le dejó claro que si le llegaba otro quedaría completamente inconsciente, aún se sentía mareado por el anterior y los que le daba en su estómago, cada vez que podía, no le ayudaban a tranquilar su agitado cuerpo.

Vegeta ya cansado del juego que planeó, se alejó del joven, esperando que se estabilizara; ni siquiera había utilizado toda su fuerza y ya el chiquillo parecía debilitado. Tapion descubrió un poco su cara preguntándose porque había parado, pensando que quizás se cansó, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el príncipe juntó sus dos puños y los alzó bajando rápidamente en la cabeza del joven que miró el suceso en cámara lenta para luego perder por completo el conocimiento, dejando a Vegeta como el ganador de la primera pelea.

La gente se volvió loca en el público gritando el nombre del príncipe de la UFC. Bulma estaba apretando fuertemente la parte de abajo de su polera. Para sus ojos añiles ese golpe fue brutal y sin compasión, parecía que debería estar acostumbrada ya que tenía amigos que también practicaban este deporte, pero la diferencia era que entre ellos las pelear eran menos violentas. Y este hombre llamado Vegeta casi parte la cabeza de ese joven chico, que le pareció apuesto en cuanto lo vio; ahora su cara casi se había deformado por el golpe que le dio, mientras que su adversario no tenía ningún rasguño importándole un comino lo que le hizo al otro muchacho que en este momento veía estrellas. Bulma rogaba que su amigo Goku haya entrenado lo suficiente para no ser dolorosamente lastimado como aquel joven.

La siguiente pelea que era entre Numero Dieciocho y el tal Piccolo, había durado bastante. La atractiva mujer rubia era bastante fuerte y el hombre verde apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo por lo rápida que era, pero la resistencia de Piccolo era más aumentada dejándolo como ganador y finalista por knockout, importándole bien poco si era mujer o no; además que la chica era bastante ruda. La pelea de Goku contra el otro sujeto fue más bien aburrida, el muchacho solo le aplicó una llave cortando un poco su respiración. El hombre resistió 10 segundo y se rindió por el ahogamiento… eso fue demasiado sencillo.

Los tres finalistas de Japón tomaron un descanso de media hora para la semifinal, donde los elegidos a participar fueron Son Goku y Piccolo… ellos dos antes ya habían peleado, y Goku fue el vencedor, ahora Piccolo venía por la revancha que más bien era porque despreciaba al muchacho, pero Goku parecía ignorar eso, aunque no ignoraba que el hombre de piel verde era muy poderoso y que la pelea anterior habían estado reñidos el uno con el otro.

Así comenzó la pelea entre Goku y Piccolo. El público estaba inquieto, la mayoría de los que estaban aquí ya habían visto como fue la pelea entre estos dos poderosos luchadores. Algunos esperaban que Piccolo fuera el nuevo vencedor, otros que Goku volvería a ganar, pero ahora que el joven peli negro ya no era de la Familia Cold cualquier cosa podía pasar.

-Hola Piccolo ¿vienes por la revancha? –Goku en cuanto lo tuvo al frente no pudo evitar saludarlo como si fuera un amigo, no lo consideraba una mala persona, más bien un buen luchador y el rival más cercano que conocía, no se daba cuenta que el hombre, no parecía sentir la misma estima que él.

-deja de actuar como un payaso, esta vez seré yo el ganador, eso tenlo por seguro –contestó molesto, la forma de ser de Goku a veces lo hartaba.

-jajajaja bien, entonces yo daré todo de mí –Goku dejó mostrar la confianza de lo que estaba hecho.

Sin más que decir al corto enfrentamiento verbal, los dos se posicionaron uno frente al otro, para empezar la pelea. Los amigos de Goku estaban nerviosos a lo lejos, al igual que Bulma, que no dejaba de repetir en su mente el golpe que le dio ese sujeto de pelos parados al pobre joven llamado Tapion. Tenía más miedo de que su amigo se enfrentara con él, en la final, ese quizás era el presentimiento extraño que tuvo todo el mes, y quería que no fuera ese.

-vegeta… -dejó escapar en un suspiro la mujer con el nombre del sujeto. No podía ser el hombre que la ayudó en el callejón, si Goku había dicho que su primo se volvió frio e indiferente con las demás personas, era ilógico todo esto, no podían existir dos Vegeta de diferente actitudes, quizás Yamcha tenía razón y solo sintió pena por ella, quizás todos estaban en un maldito error y el hombre no era tan malo, o quizás se estaba volviendo loca, pensando en un sujeto con el que aún no entablaba una conversación, ni miraba de cerca otra vez sus ojos y escuchaba su voz para sacar de dudas a su cerebro, para poder darle las gracias por ayudarla y dejar de pensar en él para sacarse ese peso de encima. Si todo esto seguía así, ella se iba a desquiciar.

Piccolo y Goku, una vez que chocaron puños y comenzaron con el combate. Los dos se cubrieron la cara antes que todo, pensando erróneamente que recibirían un golpe rápido del otro, pero para su disgusto o alivio no fue así. La primera vez que pelearon los dos se habían atacado con fuerza en el rostro, sin poder cubrirse recibiendo el impacto directamente del otro, ahora parece que cambiaron su estrategia. Se miraron esperando que uno atacara primero, pero nada, más parecía que se peleaban con la mirada, entonces Goku decidió comenzar el ataque golpeando el costado de Piccolo con patadas, él retrocedía, evitándolo y tratando de hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para poder golpearlo con la guardia baja. Por el rato que estuvieron así, intercambiando golpes directos e indirectos; la fatigues comenzó a notarse en los movimientos de los dos. Los moretones en el cuerpo y el sudor que baja constantemente ya los dejaba mareados pero desesperados a la vez.

Dejaron de aporrearse y se miraron mientras sus respiraciones eran el sonido más fuerte en ese momento. La gente estaba atónita y en silencio, jamás en la historia de la UFC un espectáculo de pelea, era silencioso como la ópera, pero era tanto lo increíble y velocidad de los movimientos que fascinaban al público dejándolos inmóviles y mudos.

Vegeta, quien estaba entre el público, sonreía de medio lado. Su primo había mejorado lo suficiente para sorprenderlo. El idiota y bruto para pelear, ahora era un estratega, podía ver que cuando se decidía a atacar siempre pensaba antes de hacerlo, incluso podía notar un brillo de malicia al golpear; eso era luchar para Vegeta, una malicia, una necesidad, algo de lo que se acostumbró cuando no estaba listo para entrar a otra forma de vida, las peleas se moldearon a su imagen convirtiéndolo en un gran luchador y era esa confianza extrema que tenía que sé trocaba en arrogancia y orgullo; cambiar ya era muy difícil para él… aunque no imposible. Siguió viendo a su primo pero como si su vista se mandara sola, miró al público que volvía a gritar después del silencio de hace algunos momentos. Miró chequeando cuantas personas asistían para ver esta pelea, nunca le había llamado la atención el público excepto la primera pelea que tuvo, pero instintivamente lo hizo ahora, recibiendo un resultado aburrido de la personas que parecían todas iguales para él; hasta que miró un color diferente entre los café y negros que nubladamente se veían. El color era azul turquesa, un cabello largo y brillante que hasta daba reflejo en la oscuridad del lugar. Sí estaba en lo correcto, ese matiz ya lo había visto antes. Le puso más atención al movimiento del cabello, pero deseando internamente que el rostro de esta persona se dejara mostrar, pero eso jamás pasó, y en vez, el hermoso color se iba alejando, para perderse entre la gente, sacándolo del encanto en el que estaba.

(…)

En el trascurso del tiempo en el que los amigos de Goku estaban viendo la pelea que parecía no querer terminar, Milk ya no aguantó más ver a su hombre pelear hasta el cansancio, así que decidió acercarse al ring para "animar a su marido" de una menara no muy saludable.

-¡VAMOS GOKU, TERMINA YA CON ESE SUJETO, PARA PODER IRNOS A CASA ADISFRUTAR DE NUESTRA COMPAÑÍA MUTUA! –gritó con desesperación Milk tratando de pasar por toda la gente entre patadas y puños, saltos y tirones de pelo, nada impediría llegar hasta el hombre que amaba.

Bulma en cambio corrió para detenerla y así evitar un accidente, o que el público se accidentara –Milk detente por favor, la pelea pronto va a terminar –y con ayuda de Yamcha pudieron sacarla a tiempo, antes de que llegara con su marido y golpeara al pobre de Piccolo que también estaba cansado.

Goku había escuchado su nombre y miró a su mujer siendo atajada por sus amigos, pero lo que Milk había gritado para él, fue suficiente para motivarlo y volver a incrementar su fuerza, decidido a finalizar el encuentro. Se acercó a Piccolo, quien respiraba con dificultad al otro lado, y con una rapidez bastante inverosímil, golpeó a su contrincante por el mentón, incluso rompiendo su defensa y haciendo que el hombre de piel verde chocara contra la reja de cuadrilátero, mareándolo vomitivamente y perdiendo el equilibro hasta encontrarse con el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia al impactarse en él.

La gente comenzó a gritar efusivamente, nombrando al vencedor de esta tarde agitada. Goku levantó el puño sonriendo con la boca torcida y un moretón en la mejilla que no impedía que siguiera alegre. Milk suspiró cuando lo vio ganar y le gritó con gran felicidad y aliviada, aunque lo que dijo Bulma, volvió a perturbarle.

-Milk… ¿sabes que volverá a pelear un rato más verdad? –

-¿cómo? –la descolocó al escuchar eso.

-sí Milk, Bulma tiene razón, Goku volverá a pelear en un rato más, esta es solo la semifinal, solo le darán una hora de descanso para que pueda recuperarse –opinó Yamcha apoyando a Bulma.

-¡ah! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese Goku me va a tener que escuchar, ya tuve suficiente aguantando verlo casi morir en manos de ese sujeto extraño, y ahora tengo que presencia otra escena violenta como esa! ¡No se lo permitiré! –Milk corrió hasta los camerinos, siendo solo observada por los demás que se les resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza.

-vamos chicos, debemos ir con ella, antes de que mate a Goku –sugirió Bulma siendo seguida por los demás, hasta Gohan había asentido, entendiendo lo que sucedería.

Una hora exactamente había trascurrido, mientras el público se relajaba y comía otra porción de papas fritas y tomaban sodas. Los próximos participantes ya estaban listos para comenzar la final. Cada uno de los rostros en la gradas miraba atento la pantalla esperando la tan deseada pelea.

Goku se había curado por completo las heridas, y la sangre que había derramado ya estaba limpia, y aunque tuvo que batallar otra vez con su esposa, al final y como se esperaba, logró convencerla, prometiéndole que nada malo pasaría. Ahora estaba listo para el último enfrentamiento, y aliviado de ver que su primo no lo había olvidado como él creía. Descubrió la verdad mirando sus ojos oscuros, en ellos había odio, y quizás era algo triste que aún sintiera eso por él, pero el muchacho quería pensar positivo como era de costumbre y aceptó ese enojo, feliz, aunque fuera doloroso.

Vegeta en cambio, estaba terminando de ponerse los guantes blanco que usaría, pensando en como disfrutaría golpeando a su primo en su molesto rostro, para borrarle esa sonrisa de su boca; estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamiento que llegó a brincar cuando escuchó la puerta de su camerino ser abierta inesperadamente por alguien que no esperó.

-¡ah! ¡Por fin te encuentro! –dijo una agitada Bulma, quien iba casi peleando con dos hombres que la tenía agarrada de un brazo evitando que entrara al camerino del príncipe.

Vegeta estaba casi con la boca abierta. La recordó sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, su pelo, sus ojos, y su forma escandalosa de hablar, todo estaba en ella justo al frente de él. La mujer que salvó en el callejón, a quien le dio otra oportunidad de vida sin siquiera darse cuenta, ¿pero que hacía ella aquí? Ni siquiera pudo pensar con claridad, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido alrededor. ¿Qué clase de broma le estaba jugando su vista? Las preguntas no dejaron de atacar su mente, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo procesando… que la mujer valiente que por un momento llegó a admirar ahora estaba allí, mirándolo, alegando su presencia. Volverla a ver no se lo esperó.

_**continuará...**_

_**_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Quiero agradecer y darle el mérito (aunque no lo lea) a mi hermano, quien fue el que hizo el POV de Vegeta, que por cierto le quedó fantástico ¿qué opinan? Él fue Vegeta por un tiempo en Facebook por eso le pedí esta ayudita. El otro domingo no lo olviden, el capítulo 5 estará listo para ser leído, hasta la próxima y saludos Vegetarinas!_**_


	5. Chapter 5: vecinos

_**Declaración: los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Capítulo 5) vecinos**_

_**POV de Milk**_

_**Siento que el tiempo ha pasado volando a una velocidad insustancial, mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo de hace algunos años, mi fortaleza está agotada, y mi paciencia es poca… quizás la vejes me tiene así. Hoy que es un día hermoso de otoño, mientras limpio los trastos de la comida anterior, recuerdo tantas cosas, nostálgicas, que hasta mi sonrisa se vuelve inquieta; no sé porque en temporada de hojas secas, me siento de este modo en particular –de seguro son los recuerdos presos en mi mente –la vida tiende a dar vueltas, y hasta creo que siempre hay un tiempo para revivir algo.**_

_**Goku ha estado con la pequeña en el living ya hace mucho rato, he escuchado que le pregunta una que otras cosas puntuales, que hasta me resultan graciosas. Yo mientras tanto, voy con mi bandeja ofreciendo galletas a mi pequeña invitada; tenía también ganas de aportar a la información que ella buscaba.**_

_**-¿con que quieres saber cómo se trataban el uno al otro, eh? –dijo mi Goku rascándose la cabeza, era su manera de demostrar que estaba pensado detenidamente. A pesar de que el tiempo le vino en sima a mi esposo, sigue pareciendo un niño en su forma de ser, y hasta en su rostro alegre. **_

_**-sí, por favor, nadie me ha relatado algo concreto de la relación que tenían mis abuelos cuando recién comenzaban a conocerse –dijo la pequeña niña con sus grandes ojos celestes. La descendencia de Bulma era muy parecida a ella, hasta en la forma de expresarse; sé que una parte de mi amiga, está en la pequeña.**_

_**Mi marido parecía no saber que decir, y los ojos de la niña pedían casi en suplica una respuesta; si me lo preguntara a mí, yo tampoco sabría que responderle… ¿cómo se llevaban mi amiga y el primo de mi Goku? La pregunta llegaba hasta ser divertida; podía responder que se llevaban como un dolor de cabeza la primera vez que comenzaron a hablarse, y hasta ni se soportaban… pero creo que sería mejor recordar antes de responder a esa preguntan tan extensa, ellos dos eran un completo enigma y yo al principio no confiaba en él.**_

_**FIN POV de Milk**_

Una vez que pudo recobrar el sentido de la cavilación, Vegeta puso su acostumbrada cara de indiferencia y enojo a la vez, aunque para él era un poco fingida. Ahora pudo darse cuenta que la muchacha estaba forcejeando con Nappa y Turles que no la dejaban pasar raudamente, y usaban todo los trucos que estaban a su alcance para sacarla de allí. Por un momento le pareció graciosa la escena, pero en realidad se moría por saber por qué ella había venido a hablar con él ¿venía acaso a darle las gracias? Era un poco imposible, porque después de todo, él utilizó una máscara en esa ocasión en el callejón ¿cómo pudo descubrirlo?

-lo siento Vegeta, esta intrusa corrió hasta aquí y no pudimos detenerla… -dijo Nappa tratando de sacarla de allí como sea.

-si es muy rápida la muñeca –siguió Turles mirando mejor lo atractiva que era.

\- lo que pasa es que ustedes son unos incompetentes, ¡suéltenla! –rabió Vegeta, viendo como le hacían caso y la soltaban –déjenme a solas con ella –ordenó. Los dos hombres se fueron rápidamente de allí.

-ay estos gorilas, no tienen respeto con una flor tan delicada como yo –se arregló su vestido y peinó su cabello como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-sí ya terminaste de parlotear ¿me puedes explicar por qué me buscabas? –preguntó sereno, pero serio.

-¡tú! –apuntó a Vegeta acercándose más a él, importándole muy poco su espacio personal. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, estaba confirmado que él era el sujeto enmascarado que la salvó en el callejón; esos ojos eran la prueba, además que con su voz arrogante, tenía bastante -tú eres el primo de Goku ¿cierto? Eres muy atractivo ahora que te miro mejor –

Vegeta, por primera vez de pues de tanto tiempo, volvió a sentir como sus mejillas cambiaban de color. Por un momento se sintió acorralado, pero –ejem -él no permitiría que eso pasara, aunque el brillo de los ojos de la mujer eran tan demandantes y versátiles que era un gran desafío dejar de mirarlos.

Se aclaró la garganta -¡yo te hice una pregunta primero, y será mejor que respondas! –se le acercó más para ocupar el poco espacio que Bulma dejó, cuando lo acosó.

Bulma se alejó de él un poco impresionada porque su plan de poner nervioso a una persona con su cercanía no funcionó con este sujeto – ¡vine a buscarte porque quiero hablar contigo antes del campeonato final, y no voy a esperar hasta después para hacerlo! –

-¿¡y que es tan importante para que vengas a aquí, a robar mi intimidad y exigir mi valiosa presencia!? –demandó, ahora sentía que tenía el control de la situación otra vez.

"ay que tipo más arrogante" pensó Bulma antes de responder – ¿tú fuiste quien me salvó la vida en el callejón, verdad? –fue directo al punto, pero el peli negro no respondió y hasta parecía meditar su pregunta. Bulma se impacientó –sé que fuiste tú –lo miró directo a los ojos, tan negros, tan profundos y confusos, parecían dos túneles sin fin. Cuando le salvó la vida, se imaginó a un príncipe de cuentos, con ojos negros, y ahora que sabía quién fue, no estaba para nada decepcionada aunque no sea un príncipe de verdad.

-y si fui yo ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a darme las gracias? Porque déjame decirte que no lo hice por ti, lo hice por otra cosa–sin darse cuenta había revelado que fue él quien la ayudó, aunque ahora que importaba eso.

-y si no lo hiciste para salvarme ¿por qué lo hiciste? –puso sus manos en las caderas acercándose otra vez a su rostro.

-no te incumbe saberlo –desvió la mirada de ella enojado, su cercanía lo ponía nervioso.

-claro que me incumbe saberlo, porque después de todo, yo fui la que estaba metida en ese problema, y apareciste tú, con esa extraña mascara que no se ni para que la usas, exigiendo que me soltaran, y si no fuera por ti probablemente estaría en el otro mundo –dijo Bulma.

-solo debes saber que estas viva, no tienes por qué investigar los hechos –

Ver a la mujer allí, justo al frente de él, muy cerca, tanto que escuchaba como respiraba, estaba haciendo que perdiera el control de su entorno, incluso de que se olvidara del campeonato que estaba a punto de empezar. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con ella, debería estar concentrado al 100% en la final, echarla de su camerino era la mejor opción, pero no lo hizo, aunque la idea cruzo su mente, la desechó sin cuestionarlo; la razón, no la sabía. Parecía casi una eternidad mirándose, cuando en realidad solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos hasta que ella empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-¡hump! Y no solo he venido por eso –Bulma cambió el tema, recordando que había venido por algo más a hablar con él.

-¡ahg! Pensé que ya te ibas –se alejó de ella caminando hacia la puerta, ya estaba harto de la posición tan incómoda en la que ella lo tenía, y también quería evitar que se olvidara de su objetivo principal el día de hoy –no creo tener nada más que hablar contigo, así que… –la volvió a mirar listo para echarla, pero lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido.

-así que mejor te digo para que sepas a lo que me refiero –nadie iba a callar a Bulma Brief, aunque el hombre la mirara con enfado –conozco a tu primo Goku, como había dicho al comienzo de "nuestra platica" –dio a conocer.

-¿Goku? Yo no creo tener ningún primo que se llamé con ese nombre tan patético –ni siquiera lo había meditado, solo respondió y mintió porque claramente sabía a quién se refería, pero no quería llegar con ella a ningún tema relacionado con ese traidor.

-¡ah! –Chilló – ¡no puede ser que lo hayas olvidado así nada más! ¿¡Qué clase de persona eres!? –bulma casi se le salta en sima, estaba indignada, sin darse cuenta en que estaba cayendo en una trampa.

-¡no sé de qué diablos estás hablando! –le habló tan pesado como pudo, mirándola severo.

-¡de tu primo! Uno que tiene el pelo alborotado con la forma de esto –de una mesa, agarró un florero que tenía una planta con los tallos entre caídos y levantados que daban justamente la forma del pelo de Goku, o tenían un parecido –también habla cosas sin sentido y es muy distraído, tiene unos ojos negros tan alegres que llegan a molestarte, y siempre está riendo rascándose la cabeza porque no entendió el chiste o porque lo está meditando todavía, tiene el pelo negro, es alto, musculoso, torpe y amigo de sus enemigos –casi se le va el aliento por describir con rapidez y movimientos a su mejor amigo.

-en pocas palabras… con quien pelearé ahora –Vegeta le costó un mundo no reírse por la expresión que puso la muchacha de pelo turquesa, era hasta matemático. Él solo sonrió de lado mirando al otro extremo de la habitación, porque sentía que si la miraba, no podría aguantar la risa; era realmente una mujer extraña.

-me estuviste tomando el pelo ¿cierto? –tenía ganas de ahorcarlo con su toalla.

Vegeta la volvió a mirar mordaz –tu dijiste que mi primo se llamaba Goku, cuando en realidad es Kakarotto ¿Quién se equivocó?-levantó una ceja con ironía.

Bulma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada. Él la había engañado y a la vez tenía un buen pretexto para afirmar que ella era la que estaba equivocada, era el primer hombre que la hacía callar de esa manera tan tramposa. Su amigo Goku le había dicho la clase de hombre que es su primo, pero no había mencionado que era demasiado inteligente y estratega; se habría puesto en guardia cuando quiso venir por su cuenta a hablar con él, sin decirle a nadie.

-si vienes aquí ha háblame de ese traidor, no estoy dispuesto a escucharte –dijo Vegeta sabiendo que la chica no sabía que decir.

-lo único que te quiero de decir de él, es que no quiero que lo lastimes en la pelea, ya te vi luchar con el otro muchacho y sé que eres más fuerte que Goku, no quiero que lo mates con esos golpes tan barbaros –

Vegeta ahogó una risa -¿Qué no lo mate? ¿Estás rogándome por su vida? –

-¡por supuesto que no! Solo no quiero que algo malo le pase en la pelea y tú serías completamente el responsable –

-¿crees que me importa la vida de ese miserable insecto? Y no porque vengas tú, a dar la cara por esa sabandija te obedeceré, yo haré lo que se me antoje… ¡podría hasta jugar con su patético ser, para hacerle pagar todo lo que merece! ¡Ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes a mí! –se le acercó a la muchacha furioso, haciendo que ella retrocediera instintivamente temiendo de su propia vida –puedes irte al diablo con todas las tonterías que has dicho, y agradece que no te corrí como se debe de mi camerino por la falta de respeto –le gritó enojado.

Bulma no supo que hacer, nada de su cuerpo quiso moverse. Él era simplemente un ogro, no le dio la oportunidad de explicarse bien, y además fue muy grosero con ella. Yamcha había tenido razón, él era un sujeto cruel, lleno de rencor y odio, sus ojos ahora eran eso lo que mostraban. Pero vislumbró que había una gran diferencia en el odio y enojo que vio en su mirada el día en que la ayudó, era un odio distinto; no sabía cómo describirlo, un rencor con diferentes significados ocultos.

La peli azul turquesa también se enojó y apretó los puños queriendo golpearlo, aunque no sea lo suficiente fuerte para que a él le doliera –pensé que el hombre que me ayudó era alguien que tenía aunque sea corazón –ni siquiera lo miró, solo caminó hasta la puerta dándole la espalda, pero se detuvo al oír su voz.

-¡hump! ingenua –también le daba la espalda, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Había algo que le molestaba en su interior, era una sensación incomoda en cuanto la muchacha se fue. Sin duda, fue muy intrépida al venia hablar con él, o era muy tonta, le faltó el respeto pero él un así no había querido tomar represarías más grabes que decirle que se fuera al diablo, si hubiera sido otra persona, no la contaba ni porsiacaso. Ella no era una mujer común y corriente, en el callejón pudo darse cuenta de eso, merecía la oportunidad de vida que él le regaló sin saber que fue, no solo por sus amargos recuerdos, sino porque algo dentro de él se doblegó al ser testigo de alguien que no tenía miedo a nada pero que era frágil de cuerpo, de alguien que poseía lo que su ser deseaba. Y ahora había pasado lo mismo, él no pudo hacerle daño físico pero si emocional, su yo interno no le permitió ser más cruel de lo que suele ser con cualquiera, porque su mirada azulada era contraria a las demás, porque ella era lo más fuerte que vio en su vida, y fuerza espiritual era lo que él más deseaba. Una vez más, jamás esperó volver a verla.

(…)

Bulma ya afuera del camerino de Vegeta, soltó todo el aire que contuvo en el enfrentamiento. Estaba decepcionada, pero no arrepentida de haberlo vuelto a ver, porque ahora se daba cuenta de la realidad, él solo era un hombre que no le importaba nada, ni siquiera a su propio primo, era un sujeto arrogante y orgulloso; quizás su pasado lo tenía así, tampoco podía juzgarlo completamente. Había algo en él, un no sé qué, que a ella le daba la sensación de que este hombre necesitaba algo, alguien, o ambos. Le era familiar su rostro y sus ojos negros, pero no se acordaba de haberlo visto antes que no sea en el callejón.

-¡hey azulada! –Desde el pasillo, se vio a Turles acercarse a ella con cautela seguido de Nappa -¿de dónde conocer a Vegeta? –preguntó el hombre que se parecía mucho a su mejor amigo.

Bulma los miró a los dos con la ceja levantada -¡ah! ¿¡Y piensas que te lo voy a decir, después de como me trataron!? –Les gritó a los dos sin intimidarse ni un poco, mirando hacia el otro lado con un gesto de desprecio -¡hump! Tendrán que averiguarlos ustedes – y se marchó dando la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, dejando a dos hombres de elite; sin habla.

La peli turquesa llegó al camerino de su amigo, siendo mirada por todos discretamente. Goku ya estaba listo para la última pelea del día y solo faltaban unos segundos para que comiencen el enfrentamiento decisivo. Bulma se acercó a su mejor amigo diciéndole con la mirada que quería habla a solas con él antes de que salga a luchar. Goku le dijo a todos que los dejaran a solas, mirando de reojo a una Milk que fruncía el ceño mientras cruzaba la puerta con Gohan en brazos que se despedía de su papá con la mano; hasta que al fin, los dos eran los únicos en la habitación.

-¿seguro que estas bien Goku? – Se le acercó al muchacho casi rosando su nariz con la de él, con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de ver en la mirada de su amigo algún malestar -¿no tienes fiebre? ¿No te duele nada? –le tocó su frente y reviso por todos lados, para estar completamente segura de que él estaba en perfecto estado.

-jajajaja Bulma estas actuando igual que Milk jajajaja – rio el hombre mirándola divertido.

-no es eso… es que, eres mi mejor amigo Goku y tú lo sabes, ese primo tuyo me da mala espina –dijo mirándolo directamente, con los ojos alarmantes.

-no hables así Bulma, él no es tan malo como tú piensas… no sabes nada de él y ya estás hablando mal, jajajaja cielos Bulma nunca cambiaras –le entregó una sonrisa a su amiga.

Bulma por más que quiso y pensó en contarle a Goku que ya había tenido un acercamiento con Vegeta, se contradecía, y volvía a decirse que no era una buena idea contarle la verdad, podía desanimar su alegre ser, al saber que su primo era un hombre egoísta que solo le importa su propio beneficio, mandando al diablo todo, y a todos. Lo del callejón llegaba hasta ser borroso en su mente o solo se lo inventó, porque él le demostró que aquella persona que le salvó la vida era un fraude; como cuando un niño descubre que su héroe favorito de televisión es un farsante con mascara y capa, así se sentía ella ahora, y no planeaba trasmitirle esa sensación amarga a su amigo.

-mira Goku, solo te digo que uno no termina de conocer a la gente, puede que hayas vivido casi toda la vida con él, pero ¿sabes lo que hizo o lo que cambió y vivió esos años de tu ausencia? –

-no, no lo sé, pero lo que si se Bulma, es que cuando alguien tuvo algo bueno adentro, siempre estará allí… solo hay que buscarlo otra vez –sus palabras fueron tan sabias que dejaron pasmada a Bulma, sin darse cuenta que ya estaban siendo citados los dos últimos participantes – ya es hora – Goku se puso de pie, colocándose sus guantes de lucha en cada mano, luego miró a Bulma, quien por fin reaccionó después de meditar lo que dijo su amigo –jejeje no lo pienses mucho Bulma –le volvió a sonreír a su amiga sabiendo que ella pensó lo que él había dicho. Se le acercó en forma susurro –si yo no puedo encontrar ese algo bueno y sacarlo a flote Bulma, quizás tu si puedes… después de todo ya has hablado con él jejeje –le guiñó un ojo y corrió a la salida del camerino despidiéndose de su amiga.

Sin moverse y con la boca en el suelo, Bulma estaba parada al medio del camerino de su amigo "así que él siempre lo supo" ¿pero cómo? no era buena idea subestimar a Goku otra vez, su mirada de ingenuidad podía engañar a cualquiera y ella era una de sus víctimas. Se enderezó y corrió para ver a su amigo, no quería perder ningún detalle de la pela, cualquier movimiento, mirada, o golpe, significaba que Goku había tenido razón o estaba equivocado sobre su primo. Por lo que vio, Vegeta era un hombre inexpresivo, pero quizás Goku estaba en lo correcto y tenía algo bueno dentro, tampoco la pasó bien en su niñez para criticarlo injustamente. Ahora era mejor apurarse en llegar con los demás.

Yamcha vio llegar a bulma desde el público dándole una señal con la mano para que se acercara junto a ellos; todos mirando atentos a los dos últimos participantes de la UFC, que hasta ahora estaban esperando este encuentro, ansiosos, como jamás antes lo estuvieron. Se sabía que Vegeta y Goku habían sido primos, bastantes personas ya estaba enterada de esa información, pero lo que pasó entre ellos dos era un completo misterio, claro que muchos inventaban su propia historia, que hasta podían denotarse cercanas a los hechos verdaderos. El comentarista del tribunal dejó oír su voz, llamando a los tan esperados competidores que entraron por sus respectivos lugares, animados por sus seguidores y sujetos encargados de mostrar esta pelea en televisión abierta; gente en sus casas ya hacían apuestas a favor y en contra de los primos Saiyajines.

Vegeta fue el primero en llegar al ring, siendo detenidamente observado por Nappa y Turles, desde sus puestos de abajo. Al frente y muy alegre llegaba Goku, junto al Maestro Roshi quien le dio una palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo, y se fue a su puesto en la esquina. Entre dos miradas que mostraban diferentes emociones, la batalla empezó, solo se esperaba la iniciación oficial entre los competidores.

Goku, desde su poción, se acercó a su primo sonriéndole muy diferente a lo que Vegeta esperaba –Vegeta quiero decirte que aunque me odies todavía, hoy daré todo de mí –le dijo sin tocar sus puños pero posicionándolo para comenzar.

-¡hump! Que no se te olvide lo que has dicho Kakarotto, porque no lo dirás más cuando yo acabe contigo –Vegeta chocó el puño con Goku dando inicio a la pelea, que fue tan inesperada tanto por el público como por Goku. Vegeta lo había golpeado en cuanto la pelea se inició, botándolo al suelo. Aunque no había usado toda su fuerza, ese puñetazo le dolió hasta el alma.

Son se levantó del suelo limpiándose la sangre que había dejado esa paliza rápida, el árbitro, que detenía a Vegeta, dejó que la pelea continuara. Esta vez Goku fue quien atacó, pero Vegeta ya estaba listo para recibirlo. Y así comenzó la batalla final, donde saldaron cuenta golpe tras golpe, patadas tras patadas, y debes en cuanto de parte del príncipe insultos, y arrogancia a la vista. Era la manera más eficaz; aunque suene bárbaro, de saldar cuentas pendientes, era el momento de desahogo perfecto. Y los minutos fueron pasando, dejando claro quién iba ser el vencedor. Después de media hora, Goku estaba casi por el suelo, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, su rostro sangraba de diferentes partes, y además los moretones se veían de lejos; pero él no se rendía, por más cansado que este estuviera, seguía en la pelea, en cuerpo y mente. Solo era capaz de detenerse si su cuerpo no reaccionaba más, no era capaz de darse por vencido el mismo. Vegeta en comparación estaba cansado, y también sangraba, pero no era en la cantidad igualada o superada a Goku. Él estaba con la fuerza suficiente aún para matar a un sujeto que superaba su peso, sabía que sería el vencedor esta noche, siempre lo supo; no solo por su manera arrogante de pensar, sino porque él conocía los puntos sensibles y débiles de su primo; no había pasado casi toda su infancia con alguien, sin saber ciertas cosas significativas. Después de que los dos Saiyajines se miraron al final, Vegeta dio el golpe de gracias en la mejilla de Goku, noqueándolo después de casi cincuenta minutos de pelea.

Bulma no lo podía creer, podía sentir como su corazón galopaba con velocidad, viendo el rostro de su amigo en el suelo, tratando de ser levantado por el Maestro Roshi y los paramédicos. Ella corrió junto con los demás para estar con Goku, y al estar cerca del ring, vio a Vegeta mirándola desde la altura, con una sonrisa altanera en sus labios. Con solo esa mirada, Bulma supo que había cumplido su palabra plenamente; ella supo que eso bueno que Goku creía que él poseía al fondo de su ser, murió esa noche.

(…)

Llevaron a Goku a urgencias, donde lo curaron, vendaron su rostro y cuerpo, monitoreando su estado de inconciencia. Milk se había desmayado, y estaba en otra sala del hospital esperando que despierte. Bulma y los demás esperaban novedades afuera del cuarto de Goku. La peli turquesa miraba ausente a Gohan quien estaba jugando con unos vasos con café vacíos que habían comprado para beber. El pequeño no entendía mucho la situación, pero extrañaba a sus padres igualmente y se refugiaba tímidamente en Bulma. Para él ella era como su tía y ya había llorado en su regazo la usencia de sus dos progenitores. La chica de pelo turquesa en todo este tiempo del trayecto y la espera, no dejaba de pensar en lo turbulento que fue este día para todos, más para ella y sus pensamientos sobre Vegeta. Ahora lo detestaba más, por haber dañado de esa forma a su mejor amigo, importándole un reverendo comino, que ella había ido a decirle que no lo lastimara. Era un hombre sin cordura, con ferocidad golpeó a su propio primo; si le volvían a decir que él poseía algo bueno, no volvería a creerlo, lo bueno que creyó ver de él, había desaparecido con solo ver esa brutal imagen.

Bulma de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba la mano –no deberías preocuparte tanto Bulma, Goku es muy fuerte, saldrá de esta pronto –dijo Yamcha quien estaba sentado a su lado regalándole una sonrisa de apoyo y tranquilidad; ella se la devolvió. En eso una de las enfermeras sale con Milk tras ella. Esta se veía saludable, pero su expresión mostraba preocupación.

-¿¡y Goku!? ¿¡Dónde está Goku!? ¿¡Y Gohan!? –dijo bastante exaltada Milk, acercándose a los muchachos.

-¡mamá! –gritó corriendo Gohan para abrazarla.

-¡ay mi Gohan! –La morena tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo apretujó feliz de tenerlo consigo – ¿dónde está tu padre? –

-Milk, Goku está en la habitación de allí aún no ha despertado, pero está fuera de peligro, mejor ve a casa a descansar –dijo Bulma acercándose junto a Yamcha.

-¡no! Yo me quedo aquí hasta que despierte –dijo bastante segura Milk, dejando claro que nadie la convencería de irse a casa.

-pero no puedes dejar al pequeño Gohan aquí Milk, es muy chiquito para que esté durmiendo en un hospital –interfirió amablemente Launch.

-pero… -Milk realmente no deseaba irse y tenía que quedarse por todos los medios, estaba muy preocupada por Goku y también enojada. Lo único que deseaba ella era que cuando su Goku despierte, sea su rostro el que vea, pero también le preocupada Gohan, no era bueno para él dormir en un asiento del hospital y no en una cama cómoda como la suya.

-Milk, si quieres, yo me quedo con Gohan esta noche en mi departamento, de todos modos Goku despertara mañana, puedes ir a recogerlo a la hora que quieras, está en buenas manos –Bulma ofreció.

Milk lo pensó por un momento, no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo durmiera en una casa ajena, pero Goku confiaba totalmente en la oji azul, y con esa seguridad se quedaba –está bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas sin pensarlo dos veces ¿vale? –

-eso ni dudarlo –le sonrió Bulma.

\- Gohan, te quedaras con tía Bulma en su departamento, mañana te pasaré a buscar con tu papá ¿está bien? – le decía mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos.

-bueno –dijo el niño, un poco cabizbajo porque deseaba ver a su papá, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Bulma lo tomó de una de sus manitos, despidiéndose de todos, menos de Yamcha que la llevaría a su departamento para acompañarla. Los tres salieron del hospital, con Gohan en los hombros de Yamcha, para distraerlo un poco, mientras Bulma los miraba sonriendo; cualquiera diría que eran una familia. Llegaron al auto y partieron rumbo al departamento de la joven Brief, al llegar, vieron un camión de mudanza partir, supusieron que era un nuevo alojador en el edificio. Bajaron del vehículo con el pequeño Son durmiendo, en los brazos de Yamcha. Numero Diecisiete los vio llegar, viendo más bien a Bulma.

-hola preciosa ¿cómo estuvo la pelea eh? –preguntó el joven a Bulma, sonriéndole como siempre.

-más o menos, mi amigo perdió, pero quedó en segundo lugar –le respondió Bulma, seguida de Yamcha, que miraba molesto a Diecisiete, por su afán de coquetearle tan descaradamente a su novia –oye, apropósito ¿llegó alguien nuevo al edificio? –dijo en voz baja.

-¡cierto! se me estaba olvidando decírtelo que ya llegó tu vecino, el del departamento 122 –le anunció.

-¿¡enserio!? ¿Es joven, y guapo o rubio? –dijo emocionada Bulma, con un Yamcha atrás de ella celoso, y aguantándose las ganas de decir algo.

-si es joven, pero rubio no es jajajaja –se rio por la decepción en la cara de la chica –te aconsejo que no te acerques a él –se le acercó para susurrarle –por alguna razón, mi padre dijo que él no pude ser molestado, algo sabe y no quiere contarme –le informó.

-mmm… que sospechoso, bueno lo averiguaré luego –le sonrió a diecisiete y volvió con Yamcha, que la esperaba molesto.

-¿por qué tenía que estar hablando tanto con él? –le preguntó algo brusco y bajito.

-vamos Yamcha él solo es mi amigo –

No quiso decir nada, era mejor callar que ver a una Bulma molestar por sus celos. Tomaron el elevador hasta el piso correspondiente. Al llegar, Bulma miró la puerta vecina a la suya con interés, deseando que se abriera y en ella apareciera, el misterioso vecino que tanto le intrigó, y como si Kami la hubiera escuchado, la puerta con el número 122 se abrió mostrando al sujeto en cuestión. La joven Brief nunca habría esperado, que su vecino sería nada menos que el mismísimo primo de Goku, el cruel y arrogante Vegeta quien también estaba perplejo mirándola, con una cara confundida igual que ella, sin poder procesar nada. Sus miradas estaban clavadas sustancialmente, no teniendo idea de que hacer o decir.

Yamcha interrumpió el silencio -¿¡qué haces tú aquí!? –estaba molesto, porque lo recordaba; no como el que lo ayudó a escapar, si no como el bastardo que casi mata a su amigo. Cuando vio así de mal herido a Goku, odió a Vegeta por esa simple razón, olvidando que él fue su salvador en el callejón.

Vegeta volvió en sí y miró a Yamcha asesinamente –no tengo porque responder esa tonta pregunta –atacó verbalmente, siempre le había molestado este hipócrita, que debes en cuando se lo encontraba en el gimnasio charlado con alguno de los novatos y apostando con ellos cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente. Frente a Freezer se le acababa todo el numerito de apostador, solo era un bueno para nada que se gastaba el dinero en mierda y en putas, de las que traficaba Freezer.

Bulma fruncía el ceño mirándolo solo a él; si esto era una cámara indiscreta por favor que ya salieran los camarógrafos y demás chistositos que quería jugarle una joda. No se creía que él tuviera que ser su vecino ¡SU VECINO! Por Kami esto no estaba pasando; un mafioso al lado suyo, delincuente, asesino quizás, quien sabe, y tenía que estar en su piso. La lógica del mundo perdió el sentido para ella, ¿las coincidencias no podían ser más falsas? o que se lo estaba imaginando. Miró como Vegeta pasaba por al lado de ambos ignorando a Yamcha y su repetida pregunta, yendo al elevador y tocando el botón para bajar. Pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran, miró a la joven que también tenía los ojos puestos en él, para darle un último vistazo a sus hermosos ojos azules, hasta que desapareció de la vista de Bulma.

-no puede ser que sea tu vecino Bulma, deberías mudarte a otro departamento –habló Yamcha molesto.

-será mejor entrar… -dijo esta, y sacó las llaves de su cartera para abrir la puerta, sin prestar atención a lo que Yamcha dijo, él se sintió impaciente al no escucharla hablar sobre lo corrido, algo andaba mal aquí.

(…)

Vegeta aún adentro del ascensor meditaba un poco lo ocurrido. Vaya la sorpresita que se llevó; ella otra vez, mirándolo, él mirando sus ojos también. Era tan irónico, que la mejor amiga de su enemigo, viviera en su piso, cerca de él; llegó a sonreír con maldad, parece que su vida no iba a ser tan aburrida después de todo, pero… "¡espera un momento!" paró el mismo sus pensamientos. Sí recordaba bien, ella estaba con Yamcha al lado, y él en sus brazos llevaba un niño durmiendo, ¿hijo de ellos? no podía ser, porque cuando estaban los dos en el callejón parecían no conocerse, era imposible que tuvieran un hijo en tampoco tiempo ¿quizás adoptado? Quién sabe. No pudo evitar su suave pero malvada risita, teniendo un poco de lastima por la muchacha, después de todo, el insecto ese, no era más que un mujeriego y además vago ¿acoso era tonta que no se daba cuenta de eso? "vaya estupidez" ni siquiera debería estar pensando en esos dos, y si estaban casados, o emparejados, o ese niño era de ellos; bah, daba igual, de todas maneras, ellos eran sus enemigos, lo único que les regalaría sería indiferencia y rencor, era lo que se merecían los dos o los tres… la cosa era que mejor los ignoraría, concentrado en ser el mejor era su presente y su futuro, nada más.

(…)

Bulma y Yamcha llevaron al pequeño Gohan a la habitación de huéspedes, para que estuviera tranquilo y cómodo el chiquitín, mientras los dos mayores se iban a la sala a conversar. Nada de lo ocurrido afuera del departamento querían tratar, sobretodo Bulma, que mejor guardaba su opinión bien personal; parecía que el cuento de Vegeta como vecino pasó de ser una leyenda por decirlo así, ahora era otro tema el que querían tratar, ya que se lo habían aguantado toda la tarde.

-Yamcha, lo que pasó hoy en la tarde yo… -Bulma fue interrumpida.

-se lo que dirás, pero no te preocupes Bulma, yo sé que tu aún no estas lista para dar el segundo paso… y yo seré paciente –había titubeado en la última parte, no estaba seguro de cumplir con ese mandato. Aguantar más, para recorrer su bello cuerpo y hacerla suya, le era casi una droga que no puede utilizar por ley, pero él solía romper las reglas, y ella lo valía. Además ya hace dos meses que no tenía sexo con otras mujeres por Bulma, era un reto esperar que ella quisiera por fin entregarse y le estaba costando mucho contenerse.

-es que, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no sé qué me pasó, solo… -

-hey, no te atormente por algo así, cuando llegue el tiempo, yo estaré con los brazos abiertos para recibirte, no… no hay para que desesperarse –le tomó la mano, finalizando la confianza a medias que le ofrecía y le acarició el rostro dándole un suave beso en sus labios.

La joven Brief se sintió aliviada, confiando mucho en su palabra y sin cuestionarle en absoluto. Yamcha sí que era un hombre con el que soñó cuando niña; o eso creía ella. Los dos jóvenes enamorados, se despidieron en la entrada del departamento, dándose unos besos de despedidas, prometiéndose verse mañana a la hora que acostumbran. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que cierto vecino, de peculiar cabellera, pasaba por allí después de hacer las comprar en el supermercado, encontrándose con una escena empalagosa y bochornosa, que le irritó demasiado. Y lo peor es que ninguno de los dos tontos, estaban en el mundo real, porque ni lo miraron pasar al momento de entrar a su departamento, ni tampoco escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con brusquedad.

-¡ahg! Pero que descarados, dan asco –dijo Vegeta ya en su hogar, acomodando las cosas que compró, disfrutando de su elegante departamento de soltero, con una tranquilidad solitaria, y algo aburrida, como suele ser su vida; claro, cuando no está peleando y en constante movimiento. Mejor prefirió olvida lo que vio, y cenar de una vez la pizza congelada que compró, su monótona pizza congelada que suele comprar; quizás, que sea doble queso haga una diferencia a lo que come siempre, igual que las hamburguesas, comida italiana y demás alimentos ya preparados. Nunca logró cocinar, y no quería intentarlo; llegó hasta olvidar, el sabor de una comida hecha en casa… hecha con amor a hogar. Dejó a media su pizza grande; esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, le quitaron el apetito. Él no necesitaba nada de eso, nada de comida hecha con amor, nada de gente con quien hablar, nada de besos melosos a las afueras de una puerta ¡NADA! Él estaba bien así… solo. De repente su frustración quedó atrás. Una extraña melodía invadió su departamento. Era en un tono tranquilo, suave y reconfortante y supo distinguir de qué instrumento provenía; un piano, era música de un piano, pero no sabía de donde podía estar viniendo, prefirió seguir el sonido.

Llegó a su terraza y la melodía se escuchaba a su izquierda, justo donde estaba la terraza del departamento de la peli agua "¿estará escuchando música?" preguntó su subconsciencia. Generalmente nunca le importó la música, no tenía etilo ni gusto por alguna, pero, había algo casi mágico en la forma en que se escuchaba la sonata, podía adormecer a cualquiera. Esto a Vegeta si le llamó la atención y se sentó en la orilla del balcón para ver si podía alcanzar a mirar que era eso que sonaba tan fantásticamente. Lo que logró ver, fue una silueta de un piano y alguien con él; era la sombra de la muchacha de al lado "¿era posible que ella era la que tocaba?" otra vez se preguntó involuntariamente. Se irritó consigo mismo, había prometido ignorarla, y ahora había roto su propia regla. Entró de nuevo a su departamento, molesto, yendo a su habitación, para dormirse y olvidar que esto sucedió y que la chica del callejón tocaba el piano como un ángel. Se quitó su ropa, se fue a bañar y cuando salió, la pieza aún seguía escuchándose. Estaba listo para salir a reclamar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Miró desde la puerta de su departamento que un anciano, estaba echando humo por la oreja y tocando la puerta de la muchacha frenéticamente. Ella salió con un pijama de seda color rosa que le llegaba a cubrir solo su trasero, y de lo que alcanzó ver del pleito; porque su mirada estaba algo distraída en las piernas descubiertas que desconcentraban su mente de lo que estaba diciendo el anciano. Se les veía discutir y a ella también sobre el sonido del piano, luego ella cerró la puerta con fuerza y el veterano se fue. Él entró también y volvió a su habitación, se acostó, sonriendo de lado, porque ahora podía dormir en paz, pero la ausencia del sonido, parecía no ser el problema de su insomnio. Incluso con el piano sonando se relajaba hasta el punto de dormirse, ahora solo se daba vueltas en la cama tratando de buscar el sueño, pero no servía y solo el cansancio de esperar la anestesia de dormir lo invitó al país de los sueños, cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

(…)

El despertador sonó a las 09:00 de la mañana, era día sábado, despertando a Bulma aunque al principio le constó levantarse por su gran problema de sueño perezoso. Fue al baño a ducharse y arreglarse. Recordó en el proceso, que tenía a un pequeño invitado en su departamento, que pronto despertaría. Así que se bañó rápido, y fue a la habitación de huéspedes donde dormía el hijo de Goku. A Bulma se le agrandó una sonrisa al mirarlo durmiendo al revés, su amigo también lo hacía cuando era niño, en esa forma desordenada y con la boca bien abierta donde corría un hilito de baba. Ver a Gohan dormir de esa manera la llevaba al pasado con facilidad.; pero movió la cabeza borrando esas cosas de su mente. Agarró las mantas de la cama y arropó a Gohan, ahora que sabía que estaba durmiendo profundamente pasaría a comprar el pan para el desayuno, esperando que el chibi no despertara hasta que ella llegara.

Al salir de su departamento corrió rápidamente hasta el ascensor que estaba cerrando sus puertas para bajar a la primera planta – ¡detenga el elevador! –gritó Bulma a la persona que estaba adentro del ascensor para que lo detuviera. Una mano de hombre afirmó la puerta sin problemas, deteniéndolas ya a punto de cerrarse completamente. Bulma corrió para entrar al elevador –gracias por… -y no pudo decir más, porque esos ojos negros y penetrantes la inmovilizaron; de todas las personas que pudieron a ver sido ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? –olvídalo, prefiero subirme al otro –dijo Bulma dándose la vuelta para salir, pero ya las puertas se habían cerrado en su cara. No quiso mirar para atrás, porque sabía que él la estaba mirando clavando sus ojos en su cabeza.

-y yo que pensaba que eras una mujer valiente –admitió Vegeta desde su espalda, aunque con un toque humorístico y asido, con los brazos cruzado de una forma arrogante.

Ella se dio la vuelta resignada a tener que mirarlo a los ojos –no te tengo miedo, solo no quiero compartir el aire con alguien tan cruel como tú –se atrevió a decir, sin temor.

-¿Kakarotto murió, está en coma, o parapléjico? –

-no… -

-entonces cállate –Vegeta se corrió de su espacio donde estaba parado, para alejarse de ella.

En silencio Bulma lo observó, sin pensar en algo que decir. Él no la miraba estaba parado allí en una pose perfecta y seria mirando los números del elevador que estaban en la parte de arriba, él vestía con ropa deportiva de color azul y gris, tenía un aire misterioso en su mirada, pero observándolo de cerca otra vez, lo notaba más tranquilo que antes, como si él no fuera un despiadado hombre que golpea salvajemente a otro; que además es su familiar. No, ahora se veía distinto.

-jejeje es chistoso –dijo Bulma para ella pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Vegeta le pusiera atención.

-¿Qué es chistoso? –aunque quiso ignorar lo que dijo, su voz actuó en automático en un tono de alerta.

-tu cara –respondió Bulma sonriéndole.

-¿¡eh, qué!? –su pose perfecta y seria se desarmó completa.

-jajajaja es que descubrí que tu rostro no luce como la de un monstro cruel, sino más bien como la de un niño regañado jajajaja –no pudo evitar reírse mucho con la cara enojada de Vegeta. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo él; probablemente algún insulto, las puertas se abrieron y Bulma salió de ella sin dejar de reír, pero antes de arrancar de su ira, se dio la vuelta y le regaló una sonrisa pícara –aunque eres muy guapo –le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, dándole de nuevo la espalda con sus manos detrás, como una niña inocente.

Vegeta se quedó en el ascensor refunfuñando como el niño regañado que dijo la muchacha que era. Con unas mejillas rojas, en una mezcla de entre avergonzado e ira –ay, que mujer tan vulgar –dijo con una cara enojada; era la primera que lo trataba de esa forma tan insolente.

-¡apropósito, me llamo Bulma Brief! –gritó ella desde la puerta de salida del edificio despidiéndose con una mano agitada.

-¡Grr! Y como grita –dijo para sí mismo irritado más de lo normal. No se fijó que las puertas estaban que se cerraban en su propia cara y antes de que eso pasara las detuvo indignado otra vez consigo mismo; no era posible que él, prometiéndose ignorar a todo aquel amistado con Kakarotto, haya roto su propia regla así de fácil. Pero es que esa muchacha no era fácil de ignorar, con ese volumen de voz que tenía, y su manera imprudente de hablar con otros, captaba la atención de quien sea. "Así que Bulma era su nombre…" le pareció conocido, como si lo hubiera escuchado antes, hasta ella se le hacía familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde, además de que siempre tenía cuidado de no irse más allá de sus viejas memorias.

-es una chica hermosa ¿cierto? –diecisiete interrumpió los pensamientos del de pelos azabaches. Se había dado cuenta que este hombre nuevo en el edificio, miró de una forma rara a Bulma, además que ella le gritó su nombre; esto rayaba a sospecha, ¡solo faltaba el número telefónico y la infidelidad iba en proceso!... supuso él.

Vegeta no le prestó atención, ni le dio su opinión al respecto, solo salió por esa puerta con su ceño fruncido y su cara de pocos amigos; y vaya que no tenía ninguno. Vio desde la calle a bulma subirse a su auto y partir rumbo a quien sabe dónde, sus ojos no perdieron de vista su mirada que también se posó en la suya hasta que ella tuvo que mirar al frente para no chocar, pero en su boca había una sonrisa que él no supo describir que significado tenía. La muchacha se perdió entre otros autos de la calle. Él prefirió olvidar esa pequeña escenita allá dentro e ir al banco a buscar su dinero; el que ganó anoche venciendo a Kakarotto. Hoy no iría a entrenar, tenía el día libre hasta el domingo, por órdenes de Freezer. Ahora maldecía su mala suerte, estaría todo el día en su departamento sin nada que hacer, y además con una enemiga de vecina; algo le decía que este día sería difícil de olvidar.

(…)

Después de las compras rápidas que hizo Bulma, llegó apresurada al departamento, preocupada de que el pequeño Gohan estuviera despierto y solo. Al entrar vio que la televisión estaba prendida, y el chibi miraba la pantalla como hipnotizado, sentado en el sofá y columpiando sus pies desordenadamente; la preocupación se esfumó con solo verlo tranquilo allí.

-buenos días Gohan –dijo Bulma para que el chibi le pusiera atención a ella, se le acercó para ver lo que miraba en la televisión tan atento. Era un programa de dibujos animados para pequeños como de la edad de él.

-¡Tía Bulma! –Gritó el pequeño sollozando corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla –desperté y no te encontré, estaba solito y tenía miedo –relataba el pequeñín.

-oh, lo siento tanto Gohan, no pensé que despertarías, solo fui a comprar –lo abrazó mientras lo hacía tranquilizarse. El pequeño era tan adorable que se sintió muy mal en dejarlo allí solito – ¿qué tal que después nos vamos a comer un helado? yo sé donde venden unos que te encantaran –lo incentivó.

-¡sí! –saltó el chibi borrando su lloroso rostro.

-bien, ahora ve a ver tus caricaturas mientras te preparo algo –el niño solo le asintió y se volvió a sentar en el sofá de Bulma. Ella se preguntaba ¿cómo el pequeño, pudo a ver encendido la televisión y elegir por sí mismo el canal de caricaturas? Era muy chibi para tener la capacidad de hacer algo así, habían hasta personas que les costaba entender el control remoto y Gohan lo comprendió sin esfuerzo –mmm… ¿puedo preguntarte algo Gohan? –

-sí –respondió el niño con tranquilidad, mirando hacia Bulma.

-¿siempre vez televisión? –preguntó, preparando una leche de chocolate para el niño.

-no, mi mamá dice que es malo ver… tele, porque lo hacen los rebeldes, pero cuando ella no está, mi papá prende la tele y me sienta a su lado, y me deja ver monitos animados –le respondió simplemente y con claridad; era solo un niño de tres años pero para su corta edad ya sabía expresarse mejor que ninguno.

"vaya niño, Milk es demasiado estricta con él" pensó Bulma, mirándolo desde atrás, se notaba que Gohan, aprendió a usar el control remoto gracias a Goku; solo con observarlo el chibi pudo memorizar la forma de prender la tele, de cambiar de canal y hasta de subirle volumen. Bulma estaba pensando seriamente en que el niño podía llegar a ser un científico como ella si se iba por el buen camino, hasta podía entrenarlo y enseñarle; pero tenía que recordar, que él no era su hijo y que la madre de él, lo cuidaba celosamente.

Mientras Gohan se preocupaba en engullir la comida; porque eso es lo que hacía, engullir igual que su padre. Bulma aprovechando la distracción llamó por teléfono a Milk.

-halo –le respondieron desde la otra línea.

-hola Milk, soy Bulma ¿todo bien por allá? ¿cómo está Goku? –dijo bajito pero exagerado.

-¿¡Bulma, como está Gohan!? –

-yo pregunté primero –demandó.

-Goku está bien, ya despertó, aunque su cuerpo está solo con algunos moretones en su estómago, una costilla rota, un pie enyesado, vendas en el rostro y los nudillos fracturados, pero por lo general está bien, le darán el alta –

Bulma casi se cae -¿¡cómo consiguió el alta en esas condiciones!? –

-tongo mis métodos… ahora dime ¿cómo está mi Gohan, ha comido bien, me extraña demasiado? –dijo dramáticamente.

-él está bien, está tomado desayuno conmigo ahora, no te preocupes luego iré al parque para que se distraiga en lo que ustedes llegan para venir a buscarlo –

-nosotros terminamos de rellenar algunos papeles y nos vamos para allá –

-bueno, entonces nos vemos pronto, adiós –cortó la llamada mirando a Gohan de reojo. Él aún estaba comiendo y parecía absuelto a la conversación que ella tenía por teléfono. Sonrió triunfal, y fue a buscar su cartera.

(…)

Sentada en la banca de la plaza más cercana de su departamento, miraba bulma a Gohan jugar con un perrito de raza pequeña mientras se comía un helado. Lo veía feliz y alegre, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo de cosas, a veces, ella misma extrañaba mucho su niñez como también extrañaba su amado otoño donde pasó bonitos momentos de la infancia. Ahora estaban a fines del invierno, pronto comenzaría la primavera junto con las alergias –oh, espero que esta primavera pase rápido – dijo mirando a los árboles y suspirando con deseo. Tenía demasiados problemas en la mente que no se percató que Gohan estaba llorando a lo lejos.

El chibi corrió hasta ella escondiendo entre sus piernas, su pequeño rostro lleno de lágrimas que no cesaban – ¡buaaaaaaaaa! ¡Tía Bulma! ¡buaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritaba el pequeño Gohan.

-¡ah! ¿¡Gohan que pasó, porque lloras!? –le preguntaba estéricamente Bulma sobándole su espalda ya que el niño no le daba la cara. Él sacó entre las piernas de la chica su cabeza y apuntó con un dedito al culpable de su llanto. Ella siguió el dedo donde estaba el causante.

Tratando de levantarse del suelo estaba Vegeta con un poco de tierra en su rostro enojado, con sudor en varias partes descubiertas de su cuerpo y con una vena tan hinchada que daba la impresión que explotaría, un poco más de donde estaba había una botella de agua tirada junto con un celular y audífonos. Hasta gracioso se veía la escena, pero nadie que vio lo que sucedió se rio; No, porque si alguien lo hacía su vida podía peligrar y la cara del sujeto tratando de incorporarse no mostraba gracia apreciar –maldición –dijo entre el suelo y el aire.

Bulma trataba de buscar otro punto que no sea el de Vegeta con una gran piedra invisible en su espalda; con esa ropa tan apretada y ajustable que enmarcaba su trasero perfecto y que decir de sus apretados músculos del brazo. Desde la posición en la que ella lo veía, tenía que decir y no negar que se miraba más que guapo, quizás sexy era la palabra que buscaba. Pero a pesar de que quedó algo babeando por lo que veía en él, se preguntaba ¿por qué estaba tirado en la tierra como si se hubiera tropezado? Entonces miró a Gohan apuntando en dirección a Vegeta; ahí estaba la pieza que faltaba.

Vegeta terminó de levantarse y limpiar su ropa deportiva refunfuñando insultos inaudibles. Recogió su botella con agua y su celular mirando el daño en él, estaba roto en la pantalla y sus audífonos aplastados. Enojado, los tiró lejos con fuerza, y miró al lado donde escuchaba ese sollozo molesto del niño que causo todo el accidente. Allí estaba escondido entre las piernas de una mujer, y no era cualquier mujer; sino ESA mujer vulgar del elevador, la amiga de Kakarotto y a la vez su enemiga. Ella también lo miraba y a la vez miraba al niño llorón entre sus piernas. Furioso se acercó a ambos.

-¡ese chiquillo me debe un celular! –estaba al frente de ambos apuntando al pequeño entre las piernas de Bulma y mirándola a ella con su ceño fruncido.

-¿y que hizo él, para que te debiera uno? –Bulma también había respondido de mala manera.

-¡hump! ¿¡por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma!? –desvió su mirada de ella enfadado. Le había dolido la caída aunque trató de disimularlo y no quería relatar cómo fue que ocurrió; fue muy degradante.

-¿Gohan, me puedes decir lo que sucedió? –dijo Bulma suavemente para que el niño no se asustara.

Gohan con su cara sucia de tanto llorar, salió de su escondite mirando a Bulma, sin atreverse a mirar al otro sujeto que lo penetraba con la mirada desde su espalda. Aún sollozando respondió –estaba jugando con Kuki y… -

-¿Quién en Kuki? –le interrumpió Bulma.

-es el perrito del señor de los helados –respondió cambiando su expresión triste a una más alegre, recordando al perrito.

-¿ese perro era del señor de los helados? –dijo con una cara de (o no lo sabía).

-sí, es muy bonito ¿verdad? –

-si la verdad es que… -

-la verdad es que ese mugroso perro no tiene nada que ver en el asunto ¿¡ahora, vas a relatar lo que sucedió o van a seguir hablando del perro!? -Vegeta intervino molesto, lo estaban sacando de quicio con esa charla estúpida. Interviniendo se ganó al atención de ambos.

-bueno Gohan, prosigue –dijo Bulma retomando la verdadera conversación.

-yo estaba jugando con Kuki a correr, y no me di cuenta de esa piedrota grandota y me caí y me raspé mis rodillitas… sentí que alguien me empujaba y cuando miré me asunté porque él estaba tirado en el piso junto a mí, y dijo diablos y salí corriendo hacia ti –relató Gohan otra vez con su expresión triste y volviendo a esconder su cara en Bulma asustado por lo que podía pasar ahora.

\- omitiste la paste en la que te cruzaste en mi camino haciendo que me callera de cara al suelo –le recordó acusadoramente sin importarle el tono de voz que usaba para un niño de 3 años y medio.

-¡óyeme, así no se trata a un niño pequeño! –Lo regañó ya que Gohan se había vuelto a asustar – ¡solo fue un accidente, él no vio por donde ibas! –

-¡y por su tonta distracción me debe ahora un celular! –le habló de la misma manera, ahora sí que lo había exasperado, además que ella tenía un volumen de voz tan pesado, que él le molestaba escucharla cuando estaba así de alterada.

-¡tienes suficiente dinero para comparte uno sin notarlo! –

-¡pero yo no fui quien lo rompió! ¡no inventes excusas ridículas! –

-¡no es una excusa! ¡tú podrías a verte quedado callado decentemente, y te ahorrarías los gritos! –

-¡la única que está gritando eres tú! –

-¡yo no estoy gritando! –

Los dos, con rayos en los ojos se fulminaban mutuamente, sus rostros estaba demasiado cerca y sus respiraciones chocaban ferozmente. Gohan lloraba a gritos solo mirándolo a los dos, pero Bulma solo estaba pegada a la mirada de Vegeta que también no le hacía caso al niño llorón y al murmullo de la gente pasando a excepción de unos comentarios fugases que los dos al mismo tiempo escucharon.

-vaya, los PADRES de hoy en día, solo pasan discutiendo, pobre pequeño –opinó una señora gorda que estaba viendo el espectáculo "marital" aparentemente, desde un asiento más allá. Vegeta y Bulma la quedaron mirando con una cara desencajada.

-sí, que vergüenza, su hijo no debería estar viendo ese tipo de peleas, deberían reportarlos por malos padres –le contestó otra mirándolos a ambos de reojo.

-¡NO SOMOS SUS PADRES! –gritaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo, con unas cabezas aterradoras y diente filudos, que hizo correr a las señoras entrometidas despavoridas como si hubieran visto a satanás en persona.

-¡¿ya vez lo que haces mujer escandalosa!? ¡Ustedes dos me han puesto en ridículo dos veces! -la vena de su frente creció otro poco ese día. Miraba a Bulma muy alterado y no soportaba el llanto del mocoso, su expresión era terrible.

-¿¡y tú crees que una dama tan distinguida y hermosa como yo, debe pasar vergüenzas como estas!? ¡oh por kami! ¿¡qué pensarán las personas de mí ahora!? –Bulma con una mano se agarraba la cara en forma dramática, y con la otra mano abrazaba como podía a Gohan que no paraba de llorar – ¡pero ya no pienso pasar más cosas de este tipo y teniéndote cerca de mi departamento empeorará, le diré inmediatamente al señor Gero que te cambié a otro departamento! –tomó a Gohan de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Vegeta no se quedó atrás y la siguió furioso – ¡realmente estas demente, la única que estorba en ese piso eres tú! –

-pues fíjate que no, porque yo he estado más tiempo en el departamento, tú solo eres un recién llegado –los dos juntos cruzaron la calle mirándose con fuego, y el mundo no parecía importarle a ellos, solo su "amena" discusión.

-¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡Quién te has creído que eres mujer para hablarme de esa manera!? ¡ya me has agotado la paciencia tu insolencia! –le gritó sin dejar de caminar.

-pues disculpe su alteza, pero usted no es muy amable que digamos ¡hump! –le dijo con sarcasmo y desvió la mirada molesta.

Los dos llegaron al departamento, gruñéndose como perros en pelea de apuestas. Numero diecisiete los quedó mirando y prefirió no saludar, desde lejos se podía ver que era lo que sucedía; esto era más sospechoso que lo del elevador de hace un rato. Gohan sollozaba ahora, tomado de la mano de Bulma y con el brazo en la cara para ocultar sus ojos, ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, y los gritos le daban mucho miedo.

-¡Gohan! –lo llamaron a lo lejos que captó la atención del pequeño; conocía muy bien esa voz.

-¡papaaaaaaaaa! –se soltó el chibi y corrió hasta su vendado progenitor que salía de un taxi junto con su esposa que lo ayudaba a bajar del asiento por su incapacidad de caminar ya que tenía un pie enyesado y usaba muletas para el equilibrio.

-jajajaja Hola hijo –el niño se abrazó a él –ayayay Gohan ten cuidado que me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo –le sonrió a su hijo que lloraba mientras lo abraza fuerte.

-te extrañé mucho papi –y volvió a llorar pero esta vez más tranquilo que antes.

-oh, ¿que pasa Gohan, no la pasaste bien con Bulma? –Goku preguntó extrañado.

-mi Gohan, prometo jamás volverte a dejar solo –llegó Milk a su lado y también lo abrazó muy fuerte -¿te portaste bien, le hiciste caso a Bulma? –El niño solo asintió -¿y apropósito, dónde está ella? –

-allí –dijo el menor apuntando a los dos adultos con las miradas muy pegadas, en realidad parecía que estaban a punto de hacer otra cosa. Ambos dejaban mucho a la imaginación, sobre todo, a la imaginación de una persona como lo es Goku.

-¡Bulma, Vegeta! ¿¡ustedes dos juntos!? ¡pero que sorpresa! –Goku gritó caminando hacia ellos como podía por su condición. Recién ahí, los dos le prestaron atención a su alrededor.

-¿Goku? –Bulma se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo que caminaba hacia ellos -¿hace cuánto que estás ahí parado? –dejó de prestarle atención a su vecino como si hace rato no había estado peleando con él.

Vegeta miró a su primo de arriba abajo fijándose más en las heridas y vendas de este; su mente trabajó rápido en ese momento, pero lo que no tenía sentido era el hecho de que ahora estuviera aquí. Sabía que la peli turquesa era amiga de Kakarotto, pero eso no significaba que estando en un estado tan deplorable viniera a visitarla; sería el colmo del día, que su rival estuviera de visita diaria, eso implicaba que tenía que verle la cara cada vez que a ellos se les antojara, y él primero muerto que tolerar a dos par de escandalosos. Se dió media vuelta para ignóralos desenado que ninguno de los dos se fijara en él, pero ya era tarde.

-oye Vegeta ¿por qué te vas? –Goku ya había llegado junto a Bulma, y no le había quitado el ojo a ninguno de los dos y mucho menos a su primo que por cierto se alejaba más de ellos.

Él siguió caminando sin prestarle atención –déjalo Goku, él solo es un mal educado –dijo Bulma con toda las intenciones de que se diera vuelta para mirarlo, y lo logró.

-hump, no me interesa congeniar con gente tan vulgar –le dijo dándole la espalda, sin expresión alguna mirando hacia el frente.

-¿¡a quien le dices vulgar!? –dijo Bulma casi queriendo golpearlo. Goku mientras tanto hacia lo posible por detenerla y que se callara, los carácter de ambos chocaban con electricidad y más el de su amiga; le tenía más miedo al carácter de Bulma que al de su primo.

-jejeje Bulma tranquila, de seguro solo está bromeando, Vegeta tiene un buen sentido del humor ¿cierto Vegeta? –dijo Goku con la voz nerviosa.

Vegeta solo puso cara de hastío sin responder y siguió su camino hasta el elevador, pensando mientras subía, en como conllevaría con este nuevo problema, un problema vecinal muy conflictivo. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados, haría todo lo posible para alejar a la muchacha y a Kakarotto de su vida para siempre, y ya tenía el plan perfecto para lograrlo. Sin más Vegeta se perdió en la vista de ambos.

-¡Bulma no debiste gritarle de esa manera a Vegeta! ¿por qué se llevan mal eh? –

-ay Goku, yo no tuve la culpa –se cruzó de brazos ofendida y le dio la espalda enojada –mejor no me preguntes nada –

-Hola Bulma ¿Qué pasó, porqué tanto escándalo? –llegó Milk con Gohan de la mano, quien había visto la discusión pero no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasó -¿¡Goku ese tipo no era el que te golpeó de esa manera tan salvaje!? –

-él era Milk, jejeje pero no pasa nada, solo estaba discutiendo con Bulma, parece que se gustan jajajaja… ¡aah! ¿Por qué me golpeas Bulma? ¿no vez que estoy convaleciente? –

-pues deja de hablar cosas sin sentido –se quedó pensativa mirando a Goku sobarse la cabeza. ¿Qué se gustaban? Por favor, ella lo encontraba atractivo pero no le gustaba, jamás podría ella gustarle él o que él le gustara ella, eran enemigos y solo discutían por cualquier cosa; claro que lo que pasó en el elevador, solo fue un juego inocente para ver la otra cara de Vegeta, además había escuchado a diecisiete cuando le preguntó que si era una chica hermosa, él no respondió nada y ella no sabía si asintió o dijo algo en un susurro porque ella estaba afuera. Pero cuando el salió del edificio, no le quitó los ojos de encima a ella, esa mirada penetrante que de lejos no se veía lo que él en realidad estaba mirando "¿habría estado mirando mi cuerpo y admitiendo lo hermosa que soy?" pensó Bulma un poco sonrojada.

-Bulma… ¡BULMA! –gritó Milk en su oído.

-¡aah! ¿¡QUÉ!? –llegó hasta saltar del susto.

-¡te estaba hablando de que ya nos vamos! –le achicó los ojos a la peli turquesa –estabas muy distraída ¿en que estabas pensado? ¿en ese sujeto? –habría querido decir, en el primo de Goku, pero la verdad es que no lo consideraba nada de su familia, lo detestaba, porque al escuchar la historia de él y su esposo, le dio un sentido contrario a lo que le dio Bulma y los demás que hayan escuchado la historia, para ella la víctima era su Goku, y punto.

-¡ah! ¿¡tú igual estas con esas!? Ya les dije que a mí no me puede interesar un tipo como Vegeta, ósea míralo, es de baja estatura solo un poco más alto que yo, muy gruñón, arrogante, orgullo, tiene un pelo extraño, una frente amplia, cara de mafioso asesino, cuerpo marcado y perfecto, ojos penetrantes, tiene un aire misterioso, guapo… con una voz que te congela y te calienta al mismo… -paró su descripción cuando notó que la cara de Milk se volvía picarona, y es que por la manera en que lo figuraba y sumándole la cara que tenía al nombrar los últimos detalles de su ser, parecía la adolecente enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela –ah… y como te decía, un hombre así, no es mi tipo, además estoy con Yamcha y soy muy feliz –con su voz nerviosa sabía que a nadie engañaba.

-Bulma te aconsejo no fantasear con hombres como él, del tipo rebelde sin causa, sobre todo con ese sujeto –

-ya te dije que no estaba pensando en él, solo me quedé pensando en… en mi trabajo –

-si claro, luego seguiremos hablando de eso, ahora me voy –

-¿oye, y Goku? ¿que no se despide de su mejor amiga? –dijo Bulma molesta buscándolo por todos lados con la mirada.

-él ya se despidió de ti, tú no le pusiste atención por estar fantaseando con rebeldes –la regañó con el dedo levantado como si regañara a su propio hijo.

-¡que no estaba pensando en él! –le gritó roja de vergüenza y rabia.

-como sea, adiós –salió para ver si su esposo e hijo pararon ya el taxi. Pero estaba preocupada un poco por Bulma, no le agradaba la idea de que Vegeta y ella vivieran en el mismo departamento; después de todo ya la consideraba una amiga y él tipo era una amenaza… o eso era lo que ella creía.

_**Continuará…**_

**_el próximo capítulo será el domingo, pero puede que eso cambie; avisaré cuando eso suceda. hasta entonces Vegetarianas y no duden en comentar para saber que estan ahí y que no son simples vicitantes (agradesco mucho a las nuevas chicas que me han comentado n.n) adios! _**


	6. Chapter 6: batallas ¿divertidas?

_**Declaración: los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

_**Capítulo 6) batallas ¿divertidas? Inspirarme**_

_**POV de Numero Diecisiete.**_

_**La ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui de Tokio para unirme a una banda de rock. He vuelto porque hoy voy a visitar a una amiga muy atractiva; bueno después de todo tengo muchas amigas hermosas y novias que me abandonaron por mi ojo inquieto, ahora estoy soltero, hasta que me consiga otra. **_

_**Caminando por las calles mirando de vez en cuando la dirección que encontré en su correo electrónico para guiarme, no podía esperar para verla, sobre todo por lo que me acabo de enterar, me quedé consternado cuando lo supe. La noticia salió hasta en los periódicos, en la primera plana. Casi escupo mi café cuando me enteré de la situación y eso no solo fue lo que me sorprendió más. Porque al buscar la pagina 3 donde estaría la información completa, aparecía una imagen de ella y "ÉL". Ese tipo aún estaba con ella, quizás estoy exagerando pero, después de a verlos conocido y las cosas que pasaron; porque los chismes en mi antiguo puesto de trabajo, iban y venían. Creí que no llegarían tan lejos, ósea si me invitaron a su boda y sabía en el estado en el que ella se encontraba ese día, pero esto era casi un atropello y salir ileso, después de todo no pensé que su relación era tan indestructible como en la imagen se mostraba. Tenía una familia hermosa y envidiable. Sí, la información me sorprendió bastante, pero ella se veía feliz a pesar de lo que está pasando "que mujer más valiente" había pensado en ese momento. Y al final de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, terminé parado al frente de la casa de ella, miré con una sonrisa la grande y bella casa que poseían. Hace mucho que no la veía y hoy que es un día de otoño espero que me reciba de esa manera tan coqueta como la primera vez que hablamos, estaba dispuesto a darle mi apoyo en lo que necesitaba y debo reconocer que estaba ansioso pero por sobre todo estoy dispuesto a preguntarle, el cómo terminaron juntos.**_

_**[…]**_

Habían pasado solo dos semanas desde el enfrentamiento que tuvieron Bulma y Vegeta y la guerra aún no acababa, cada vez que se veían, se tiraban indirectas bastante directas para quien lo recibía. Era el cuento de nunca acabar, muchos ya de los vecinos conocían lo mal que se llevaban, los comentarios y las copuchas parecían noticia en el edificio. Algunos decían que pronto uno de los dos terminaría muerto en su departamento, otros; que ambos eran amantes que ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos de los demás por ser prohibidos. Esto se dejó trasladar a tal punto de que Vegeta y Bulma también los escucharon; fue un misterio saber cuál de los dos rio más fuerte cuando se enteraron, yo diría que era un empate. Así los dos pasaron a hacer los más famosos, no solo por su apellido o título, sino por ser los protagonistas de una novela fantástica, trágica o romántica para los vecinos del sector, y como tal, todos estaban expectantes cuando algo entre esos dos pasaba.

En una noche tranquila los dos nombrados muchachos, reposaban cada quien en su hogar. Bulma sola en la mesa de soltero, cenaba algo distraída y cansada. Ya las cosas con Yamcha parecían no mejorar. Todas la noches que ella lo llamaba, él tenía su teléfono a pagado o con buzón de voz. Le dejaba mensajes que luego no eran contestados y luego al otro día él le ponía una excusa barata como que se le acabó la batería o estaba muy ocupado ¿pero que podía estar haciendo, para estar tan ocupado y sin interrupciones? Luego terminaban peleando, hasta que él llegaba al otro día a su departamento con chocolates y flores pidiendo perdón y poniendo esa monótona cara de perrito mojado. Se estaba repitiendo demasiado. Ahora venía este problema con Vegeta, y los chismes que rondaban por los rincones del edificio, cada vez los rumores eran más absurdos. Ya estaba muy harta de todo el mundo, el único lugar que le daba paz, era su laboratorio donde, gracias al señor Gero, tenía comodidad y soledad para distraerse con sus singulares inventos. Cuando llegaba a su departamento encontraba su hogar un desierto sin vida, su piano era lo único que la resguardaba del mundo entero, pero si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que ya no disfrutaba del aburrimiento solitario en su vivienda, sobre todo para una chica tan aventurera como lo es ella.

Cansada ya de estar mirando la televisión sin sentido, caminó hasta su piano y se sentó en la pequeña silla celeste, que le brindaba armonía. En seguida sintió como su cuerpo se relajó, y respirando profundamente, comenzó a tocar una hermosa sonata.

(…)

Al otro lado en otro departamento, estaba Vegeta, acabando su personal cena congelada como siempre. Se había servido antes, una copa de vino para ver si con eso se des aburría un poco, pero la distracción no le sirvió de mucho. Hasta que escuchó lo que hace dos semanas comenzaba a gustarle, el mágico y sinfónico sonido del piano de Bulma, ser armoniosamente tocado por ella misma, con piezas ya conocidas, pero que extrañamente se escuchaban mejor en sus dedos. Vegeta desde entonces no podía evitar salir a su terraza a escuchar mejor como sonaba todo; se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba su espalda en la pared para así pasar desapercibido. Miraba al cielo relajado, sin querer, el sonido lo llevaba al pasado, donde menos él quería ir, pero luego descubría lo que estaba haciendo y se volvía a poner de pie furioso para acostarse y ojala dormirse en un instante, y gracias a la música de fondo siempre lo lograba, pero hacía que soñara mucho con cosas que no quería recordar y aunque fueran alegres, había prometido meter todo eso en lo más profundo de su alma. Ahora que Bulma estaba tocando el piano, todo volvía a regresar.

Hoy tenía un plan, era hora de tratar de hacer que la muchacha saliera de este edificio para siempre, y la única solución que había era que ella se hartara de él; ya tenía diversos métodos para logar su cometido y este sería el primero.

Caminó hasta su equipo de sonido, que una vez se ganó como premio en un bingo tonto que hicieron los novatos del gimnasio. La música no le interesaba y en ese tiempo creyó que el estúpido estéreo con los gigantes parlantes eran inútiles porque nunca le llamó la atención ni siquiera para probarlos, pero ahora la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía daba la impresión que le gustaba de verdad su regalo, y claro, ahora sin duda su inútil premio por fin le serviría para algo. Sacó un disco que venía junto con el equipo de música y lo puso a funcionar, la verdad es que no sabía que música era ni tampoco el artista, jamás lo había probado. Con el volumen hasta el 100 la música escandalosa se dejó oír y Vegeta con rapidez, llegó hasta el balcón y abrió las ventanas para que el sonido se escuchara hasta silenciar los demás. Fue tan estruendoso que los vidrios de las ventanas sonaban y tiritaban. Y Vegeta tranquilamente sentado en su sofá esperaba que su plan diera frutos, sí, muy tranquilo con sus tapones para oído, pero algo sonrojado por que la música no era precisamente su estilo.

_**(8)**_

_**Estoy, solo hace tiempo y se quién soy, pero donde voy no se noche, ve quemándome la piel con la luz de la luna… y ya veré que voy hacer si estoy, sin esa mujer castígame noche si vuelvo, sin olor a su piel y solo…**_

_**(8)**_

Bulma del otro lado, dio un brinco que la votó de su asiento sin respaldo, cayendo de espalda y con las piernas abiertas. Ese sonido le estaba reventando los oídos, así que se levantó indignada y con sus manos en sus orejas, trató de disminuir el volumen de la música, pero aún era muy ensordecedor. Salió de su casa dispuesta a descubrir quién era el causante de tanto escándalo. Y solo con asomar la cabeza en su puerta supo de donde venía esa canción de chayanne.

_**(8)**_

_**Si voy no se a donde voy si vuelvo no lo sé solo sé que amaré con ganas a esa mujer castígame noche, delátame noche, si vez que yo vuelvo solo… por ella doy la vida y con la vida el corazón también por ella es que vacía está mi habitación la vi bailando con su nuevo plan de seducción y puso critica mi condición…**_

_**(8) **_

Llegó hasta la puerta del departamento de Vegeta y tocó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero nadie salía, miró para todo los lados extrañada de que alguno de sus vecinos tampoco salía a reclamar ni tampoco el anciano que tanto la molestaba por tocar una inofensiva pieza de piano. Bulma ya harta de esperar que saliera su ruidoso vecino, pateó la puerta tan fuerte que hasta la música a todo volumen no se escuchaba tanto. Al fin lo había logrado, cuando vio como salía Vegeta con una cara de triunfo acompañado del potente ruido que casi la tira contra la pared.

_**(8)**_

_**Y me hace BOOM BOOM el corazón si veo su BOOM BOOM deseo y pasión desata el BOOM BOOM el corazón se me acelera y me hace BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM she is moving, moving y me hace BOOM BOOM el corazón si veo su BOOM BOOM deseo y pasión desata el BOOM BOOM el corazón se me acelera y me hace BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM es mortal y envenena… **_

_**(8)**_

Vegeta la miró con una ceja levantada esperando que hablara lo que él ya sabía que diría.

-¡por fin abres esa maldita puerta! –le gritó Bulma, para que su voz se escuchara sobre el volumen de la música.

-¿¡qué!? –dijo Vegeta sin poder escucharla bien o más bien hacía como si no la escuchara.

-¡que por fin abres esa maldita puerta! –

-ah… ¿¡y qué quieres!? –volvió a poner su expresión seria pero hablando en voz alta.

-¡que le bajes el volumen al equipo! –ya comenzaba a molestarle la mala cara que el orgulloso hombre le estaba poniendo.

-¡hump! ¿¡acaso tienes algún problema con el volumen!? –la cuestionó como si escuchar la música con el volumen al máximo, era lo más normal del mundo (y recordemos que NO era una fiesta).

-¡por supuesto que sí! ¡por si no lo sabías estás en un maldito departamento, no en una casa! –se puso las manos en las caderas porque ahora a ella le tocaba estar muy enojada.

-¡pues yo no veo a nadie más que esté molesto por el volumen! –sonrió con arrogancia.

Bulma quiso confirmarlo y en efecto nadie más que ella estaba alegando el problema o por lo menos mirando al idiota que estaba haciendo tanto escándalo. No había absolutamente NADIE, era como si todos de repente fueron a tomar unas vacaciones en conjunto y nadie le avisara. Hoy era domingo, no podían estar trabajando, se le hacía demasiado extraño, y a la vez irritante que nadie la esté apoyando en esta causa noble -¡mi opinión vale mucho, más que cualquiera!– aunque nadie la esté ayudando no se pensaba quedar callada y de brazos cruzados.

-¡para mí no vale nada! – ¡paff! Se escuchó cuando él le cerró la puerta en la cara. Pero no se fue, aún estaba detrás de la puerta para escuchar a penas lo que ella haría ahora.

-¡abre maldita seas Vegeta! ¡Nadie le hace eso a Bulma Brief me oyes! –le gritó hasta ponerse roja, así pateando la puerta y golpeándola como si fuera una niña en plena rabieta.

Vegeta desde el otro lado, sonreía complacido por su plan, desde el orificio para ver quién era fuera de la puerta, ella se veía demasiado chistosa, parecía una caricatura cuando se enojaba. Él no pudo aguantar más y después de tratar de contenerse hoy volvió a reír, mirándola apretar los puños y poner los brazos rectos, a los lados, con los cachetes rojos y una expresión de que gritaría como niña malcriada en cualquier momento. La risa que él soltó y aunque fue algo malvada por su prefecto plan, tenía un toque alegre que perdió en tiempos inmemorables. Ella sin darse cuenta de nada, se cruza de brazos, da media vuelta muy enojada y se dirige al ascensor apretando el botón numerosas veces para que llegara cuanto antes o terminaría rompiendo la puerta de Vegeta a patadas. El elevador llegó rápido y ella se metió en él. Las puertas se cerraron, sin ates mandarle un bonito dedo de al medio al hombre que miraba detrás del orificio de su puerta.

Vegeta volvió a reír más fuerte –es una mujer extraña… pero debo admitir que es bastante inteligente –dijo este con una sonrisa en su boca que parecía no querer borrarse.

(…)

Bulma había llegado a la primera planta igual de enojada que allá arriba, maldiciendo a Vegeta de muchas formas y prometiéndose que se las pagaría muy caro pero algo hizo que olvidara lo de hace unos momento. Allí estaba Numero Diecisiete acompañado de una mujer, y no era cualquier mujer, sino que era la chica rubia del campeonato de la UFC donde Goku luchó, no podía equivocarse, recordaba muy bien la mirada de pocos amigos que poseía, tanto o peor que la de Vegeta. Si recordaba bien, su nombre o apodo era Numero Dieciocho al igual que Numero Diecisiete, ella había perdido contra el sujeto verde que llegó a la semifinal donde también peleó con su amigo Goku. Sabía que la chica rubia tenía una familiaridad con el joven muchacho, la forma en la que se hablaban era cercana, no había duda.

-escúchame Diecisiete si vuelve a pasar un error de esos te castraré –dijo la joven mujer saliendo del edificio enojada, dejando con las palabras en la boca al chico pelinegro.

-¡bah! ni que fuera para tanto –exclamó bajito el chico fastidiado.

-¡Hola Diecisiete! –Bulma se acercó al muchacho cuando vio como la rubia se había ido enojada azotando la puerta tras suyo.

-oh, hola Bulma creí que no me saludarías –le dijo con tristeza fingida.

-¿y por qué creíste eso? –

-bueno, después de las peleítas que tienes con tu vecino al salir del departamento creo que me dejas fuera de tu visión –

-vamos hombre no exageres, te saludé el… el… el jueves –

-de la semana pasada –recordó Diecisiete con expresión aburrida.

-jajajaja ya sabes, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que a veces no me doy cuenta de que estas allí jejeje –trató de justificarse pero no estaba funcionando para nada.

-aja, como por ejemplo a tu vecinito el tal Vegeta –diecisiete puso una mirada picara.

-¡tú también estas con esos chismes tan poco ortodoxos que inventan esos tontos! –gritó Bulma muy enojada. Todos los días era lo mismo, escuchaba hablar de ella en ese edificio hasta porsiacaso, la gente al pasar la miraba y hablaba en su espalda creyendo que ella era una imbécil que no se daba cuenta de nada. Como quisiera cerrarle la boca a esos chismosos que ni la dejaban respirar, eran peor que los reporteros. Muchas veces a Bulma se le pasó por la cabeza de que sí ella estaba así de enojada por esos rumores absurdos sobre los dos, no quería ni imaginar como estaba Vegeta de furioso.

-jajajaja vamos, solo fue una broma Bulma, no me vayas a golpear –dijo nervioso manteniendo las manos puesta de escudo pero en modo de disculpa por si ella terminaba por decidirse a golpearlo.

-bueno, olvidándonos de ese asunto… ¿Quién era la chica con la que hablabas hace unos segundos? –se apoyó en el mesón con los codos y brazos cruzados diciendo claramente que iba a escuchar atentamente todo lo que él le revelara. No es que fuera una chismosa igual que sus vecinos, pero al no tener paz en su bello y ex tranquilo departamento, que mejor que hablar con alguien y olvidarse de la rabia de hace un rato, con cierto insufrible de al lado.

-¿estás celosa Bulma Brief? Sabes que tú eres la única que quiero en mi vida –le guiñó un ojo acercándose a su rostro y poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

-¡ja! Eso quisieras… te lo estoy preguntando porque ella fue una de las participantes en el torneo de la UFC donde Goku luchó–

-en efecto mi bella princesa, ella es mi hermana se apoda Numero Dieciocho al igual que yo solo que cambia el número. Vino a Japón a participar pero supongo que no le fue muy bien a pesar de que quedó nominada –

-¿¡y por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? –dijo en tono malcriado.

-porque ni yo mismo lo sabía, ella llegó aquí hace una semana, apenas y nos hablamos por teléfono cuando Dieciocho seguía allá en estados unidos. Me había dicho que estaría en un campeonato de elite y estaría una temporada aquí pero jamás me dio fecha ¡nada! Cuando llegó al edificio fue una sorpresa para mí –le aclaró. La verdad de las cosas (y para resumir un poco y no meternos tanto en la vida de ellos) N°18 y N°17 no son de Japón, ellos son estadounidenses, nacieron allá por su madre que era americana y que falleció, dejando a Gero que se hiciera cargo de sus hijos llevándolos a Japón para trabajar, pero 18 como era rebelde en ese tiempo de adolescencia se fue de regreso a estados unidos con su hermano mayor N°16 que entrenaba en peleas de todo vale donde la chica rubia también terminó aprendiendo –ahora que me acuerdo, necesito tu ayuda –

-¿de qué cosa? –dijo Bulma extrañada.

-veras, dieciocho me dijo que está buscando otro club de entrenamiento, uno mejor, y pensé en ti y en Goku, quizás puedas hablar con su entrenador para que le den un espacio a ella así me deja de molestar con ese temita –la idea parecía excitarle con solo mirar su cara, al parecer ya no quería a su hermana molestándolo todo el tiempo.

-claro, le diré al Maestro Roshi seguro aceptará, pero tendré que ir con ella a Kame House, cuando quieras dile que me vaya a ver a mi departamento para ver si está de acuerdo –le cerró el ojo en forma amigable y se enderezó después de estar apoyada en el mesón.

-¡perfecto, me sacaste un peso de encima preciosa! –

-hago lo que está a mi alcance, por algo soy la grandiosa Bulma Brief –le apuntó con su mano en forma de pistola. Los dos rieron dejando como finalizada la conversación.

(…)

Una mañana cualquiera, Bulma se preparaba para ir al trabajo, no solo se arreglaba para verse bien por la importante reunión que hoy tendría, sino que también estaba pensando en cómo terminaría por vengarse de Vegeta por lo de la otra vez, y como si eso fuera poco. Cuando regresó a su departamento como dos horas después para ver si ya estaba apagada ese infernal equipo de sonido y de a ver caminado sola todo el maldito parque esperando que la paz volviera a su hogar. Regresó y nada de ruido se escuchaba, al parecer su vecino había salido o algo así, porque después en la noche cuando estaba a punto de ir a dormir, la música volvió a azotarla y ya reclamar no serviría de nada para un cabeza dura como lo es Vegeta. Fue la peor noche de su vida.

Ella también estaba pesando en un plan mientras se ponía su vestido gris de trabajo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su bello cuerpo moldeándola y dándole un toque de elegancia y sensualidad, combinado con sus lindos tacones que mayormente las mujeres de oficina usaban. Se veía hermosa, ningún hombre heterosexual podría ignorarla al verla meneando las caderas como solo ella sabe. Y quien hubiera pensado que el primero en caer fuera el vecinito ruidoso.

Bulma salió de su departamento llevando en una mano unas cuantas carpetas y en su brazo su cartera de cuero, que resbaló de su brazo haciendo que tuviera que agacharse para recogerla.

-¡maldición! –exclamó ella mientras trataba de tomar el objeto agachándose con las piernas flexionadas cuidando de que no se le cayeran las carpetas de su otro brazo.

Desde atrás estaba Vegeta mirándola como se agachaba para recoger la cartera torpemente; estaba sonriendo con arrogancia pensando en que si pasaba por su lado y hacía como si la empujara accidentalmente ella se iría de cara al suelo. Hasta que ella se levantó por fin de una manera inesperada. Vegeta no sabía si ella realmente fue lenta al levantarse de esa manera o su mente provocó esa visión. Bulma había levantado su trasero primero antes de enderezar las piernas pero el movimiento era muy sensual para que pareciera inocente en el juego. La boca de Vegeta dejó de tener malicia, la sonrisa se había borrado y sus labios se habían levemente abierto sin darse cuenta. Si alguien pasó por allí y lo miró con esa cara de idiota, él no se habría dado cuenta, sus ojos estaban mirando lo corto de la falda, pero no era precisamente la vestimenta lo que él estaba viendo. Bulma se enderezó completamente y se arregló la falda empresarial, caminado dignamente hacía el ascensor, cuando entró y se dio la vuelta para apretar el botón que la llevaría a su piso, se fijó en Vegeta que miraba un punto muerto en el suelo, como si mirara algo realmente interesante aunque sus cejas no dejaban de estar fruncidas. Ella trató de buscar eso que tanto miraba él, mientras espera que las puertas se cierren de una vez. (Hay que decirlo) los dos parecían unos niños mirando quien sabe que; uno repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez esa manera de Bulma al levantarse tan sensual frente a su ojos como si lo estuviera llamando, y la otra parecía una niña buscando algún insecto en el suelo que era sospechoso. Las puertas del elevador estaban por cerrarse y Vegeta volvió al mundo real, mirando algo aturdido como su vecina desaparecía entre las puertas; ella también lo miraba a los ojos.

Vegeta tragó esa saliva que quería salirse hace un rato –su nivel de vulgar es de más de nueve mil –dijo tratando de ganar algo de dignidad por lo imbécil que fue, se enderezó, cruzó sus brazos y volvió a poner su cara de indiferencia y de chico rudo. Tomó el otro ascensor como si nada hubiera pasado porque hoy tenía que ir al gimnasio, Freezer le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle "ahg, espero que ese lagarto no se me declare" un poco de humor no le hacía daño a su cerebro, aunque con solo pensar en eso, le dio unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

(…)

-¡como que te volverás a enfrentar con Vegeta! –la voz de Bulma se escuchó por toda la playa. Después del trabajo y de la importante presentación que tuvo exitosamente en la empresa, Goku y todo los demás la llamaron urgente, ninguno había revelado nada por el celular, y la joven Brief estaba impaciente. Corrió a toda velocidad usando su moto para llegar lo antes posible a Kame House, siendo recibida por esta noticia que la golpeó muy duro, pero ella no era la más apaleada en este asunto.

-vamos Bulma no grites, Milk despertara y querrá golpearme de nuevo –Goku trató de calmar el aviente. Su esposa por el momento estaba desmayada por la gran noticia que no recibió muy bien.

La carta había llegado a las manos directas del Maestro Roshi que parecía muy serio observando la discusión, y es que en sus pensamientos había un gran revuelto de la decisión que su mejor discípulo tomaría en esta ocasión. Esta era una pelea de las más grandes patrocinada por los mejores y solo habría un combate, solo Goku y Vegeta en el ring cara a cara. Al parecer, los dos atrajeron mucho la atención del público, la noche en que estuvieron en combate, probablemente esta sería la pelea más esperada por todos, y no era para nada exagerar ya que hasta en la televisión corrían los rumores de esta batalla épica; el dinero era muy tentador, y en la carta lo dejaba bastante explicito que aunque ganaran o perdieran el dinero sería millonario. Esto sin duda sería una gran oportunidad para Goku, pero las cosas se podrían muy violentas y puede correr riesgo la salud del muchacho, después de todo, solo le daban un mes y medio para prepararse, costaría mucho hacer que el joven Saiyajin se entrenara duramente para que así pueda vencer de una vez por todas a su primo, y estar satisfecho. El Maestro Roshi sabía, que Goku estaba ansioso por volver a enfrentarse con Vegeta; sus ojos y esa sonrisa distinta en el cuándo se enteró de la noticia lo delató, él no dejaría pasar este combate aunque lo amarraran a una cama.

-Goku, ni creas que te permitiré pelear otra vez con ese bárbaro, esta vez apoyo a Milk completamente –Bulma tomó el papel de madre estricta, puntualizando cada palabra con ese dedo levantado, poniendo a Goku un tanto nervioso –todos los que están a mi favor, levanten las manos –Ten, Chaoz, Lunch, Launch, Yamcha, incluso el pequeño Gohan levantaron la mano, el único que se opuso a levantarla fue el Maestro Roshi.

-yo opino que el que debe decidir esto es Goku, estoy seguro que él mismo tomará una buena decisión –dijo sin más con seriedad, dejando a todos inquietos. Él dio media vuelta y se fue a la planta alta de la casa sin decir o pensar en otra cosa, más que el silencio.

-jamás lo vi hablar tan enserio –dijo Bulma para ella.

-Bulma… tengo que hablar contigo sobre este asunto a solas –Goku también parecía tomar la actitud de su Maestro. Caminó subiendo la escalera esperando que su amiga lo siguiera, ella hizo caso en silencio; sabía que esto era importante y todos allí estaban tensos.

Salieron a la playa caminando por la orilla de la arena. Goku no decía nada, estaba más concentrado mirando al mar, meditando en como sonaría mejor lo que quería decirle a Bulma, ella debía comprender la razón por la cual, él quería volver a pelear con Vegeta, tenía que buscar el modo más convincente. Bulma pensaba en que decirle para que se dignara a hablar, pero esa actitud tan sería de su amigo no sabía conllevar, así que la dejaba sin saber que hacer. Él detuvo su andar y se quedó mirando las olas; ella sabía que Goku comenzaría por fin a platicar.

-Vegeta tiene que ser uno de nosotros –dejó salir por fin Goku. En un tono normal sin dejar de mirar el agua salada.

-¿que tiene que ver eso, con el campeonato? –dijo sin entender poniéndose al lado de él, pero tratando de mirarlo a la cara.

-tengo un plan Bulma, esta vez será una apuesta –la miró ahora sí.

-explícate, no soy una adivina Goku –

-tengo pensado hacer que Vegeta apueste conmigo, en este campeonato –titubeó por un momento –si pierde él tendrá que unirse a los guerreros Z, si logró ganarle sacaré por fin a Vegeta de ese lugar tan malvado, y sé que, siendo uno de nosotros, él cambiará y volverá a ser el mismo de antes… yo sé que puedo sacar a la luz esa cosa buena que hay aún en él –"o se quien también puede lograrlo" le sonrió a su amiga esperando que ella comprendiera.

-¿y si tu pierdes, qué gana él? –ahora si estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio.

-yo renunciaré a las peleas para siempre, prometiéndole jamás volver a buscarlo –

-¡te has vuelto loco! Se lo mucho que te importa las peleas, son tu pasión, sin ellas es como si perdieras una parte de tu identidad, estas apostando mucho, por poco –le gritó indignada. No le parecía descabellada la idea de que Vegeta fuera uno más de los guerreros Z, y le agradaba un poco, era un tipo malo, pero sabía que su amigo podía cambiarlo. Lo que le molestaba era, esa idea de no volver a luchar; quizás su amigo si bebe y ahora estaba borracho y no se le nota o tenía una confianza extrema, bastante lógica en él; parecía que todo los Saiyajines eran así de seguros.

-no puedo apostar otra cosa que no sea eso, Vegeta no aceptará algo menor –dijo firme, asustando un poco a Bulma; él estaba hablando muy en serio.

La joven Brief se quedó en silencio, viendo la opciones que le quedaban y buscando otra salida, menos que Goku apueste algo importante. Por muy inteligente que era ella, no logró buscar mejor solución que la que su amigo estaba aportando, si él quería tomar ese riesgo, entonces ella no debería meterse, pero como le preocupaba cada cosa que terminara por quitarle su identidad alegre y divertida; estaría nerviosa todo los días que restan del torneo.

Goku le tomó la mano, apartando sus ideas –necesito Bulma que confíes en mí, yo sé que puedo vencerlo ¿Por qué tú no puedes creerlo también? –

Bulma lo miró, tratando de traspasar su mente y encontrar la duda, pero sus ojos eran la prueba de su seguridad; ya tenía la respuesta –confió en ti –le dijo sin titubear aunque por dentro si titubeo mucho.

Él la abrazó al final trasmitiéndole tranquilidad a su amiga, Bulma le correspondió el abrazo; aunque la verdad, tenía mucho miedo y ahora más sabiendo que su vecino era el enemigo más poderoso, desde ahora todo sería diferente.

(…)

La puerta del su departamento sonó de repente en un tono cortes o delicado por decirlo así, pero eso no impidió que Bulma despertara asustada y desorientada de su sofá, votando al suelo el libro que había leído hace un rato. La puerta volvió a sonar un poco más fuerte y Bulma tuvo que ponerse de pie fastidiada

–Ya voy –dijo refregándose los ojos para despertar mejor. Abrió la puerta sin mirar por el orificio quien era.

-busco a Vegeta Saiyajin –dijo la mujer que estaba detrás de la puerta, quien había tocado. Era una chica ruda, se le notaba por el tono de voz que utilizó, el pantalón ajustado de cuero negro, su top del mismo material y su pelo corto también negro.

-te equivocaste de departamento –le respondió Bulma, más despierta que antes, dejando que su mente trabajara rápidamente; ya tenía la película completa, de porque esta chica llegó a parar a su puerta y porque su expresión era de molestia. Al parecer, ella era una prostituta, o una "amiguita" de su vecinito, que por cierto ahora para Bulma le resultaba repugnante todo eso, si es que fuera verdad. Pero con la misma rapidez de su cerebro, se le ocurrió la venganza perfecta por lo de la otra vez con la musiquita molesta –pero sabes algo… yo soy muy amiga de Vegeta, los mejores amigos, si quieres le aviso que viniste –

-solo dime cuál es su departamento –respondió pesada.

-es el 122–la mujer estaba apunto de caminar -pero espérame un segundo –la tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera –tu nombre es Fasha ¿cierto? –esperaba que hubiera dado en el clavo.

-sí… ¿Qué hay con eso? –

Fue fácil adivinar el nombre, después de todo ella no era la única que se escribía el nombre en su ropa, Bulma también lo hacía cuando aquello estaba a la moda –es que Vegeta me ha hablado mucho de ti –mintió tan descaradamente, que solo un tonto no se daría cuenta.

-¿en serio? –y Fasha era una de ellas, ahora parecía más interesa en lo que diría Bulma.

-por supuesto que sí, habla de… tu cuerpo –realmente fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero la mujer no parecía molesta, solo más atenta, entonces Bulma siguió –y que pensaba en llamarte, o algo así, es que no le entendí muy bien a que se refería con eso, de que ya buscó a otra que lo complace mejor en la cama y que tiene mejor cuerpo que ninguna… –la cara de Fasha de repente cambió a confundida y enfadad; al parecer su plan estaba funcionando –recuerdo que también me dijo, que estaría ocupado hoy con una de esas chicas que vestían de enfermera, y que estaba harto de los perros o perras, algo así... jajajaja realmente no entendí nada –rio torpemente imitando a su amigo; fue fácil, ya le conocía sus gestos inocentes. Quería que la mujer pensara que ella era una chica cabeza hueca.

-¡así que dijo eso! –lo había logrado. Fasha colérica apretando los puños muy fuertes a los lados y respirando pesadamente.

-sí… aunque yo no le entendí nada–le sonrió y levantó los hombros para que fuera más creíble.

-sabes… le preguntaré personalmente –dejó a Bulma a un lado y se fue directa al departamento de vegeta tocando con fuerza la puerta.

Vegeta tranquilamente y sin saber nada de lo que pronto pasaría, tomaba un relajante baño después de a ver entrenado, para preparase en la pelea decisiva con su primo, la noticia le había hecho sonreír con malicia. Cuando ese día llegue y el ganador sea él, por fin podrá dejar a tras los recuerdos de Kakarotto, olvidarse de que alguna vez lo conoció y dedicarse solo a ser el mejor, ya no podía esperar más para que el campeonato comenzara. En cuestión de segundos, tuvo que perder su concentración, porque la puerta comenzó a sonar frenéticamente. Enojado y pensando que mataría a quien osó interrumpirlo, caminó hasta la puerta con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, junto con el pelo mojado y su vena en la frente que se dejaba ver esplendorosa.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza – ¡ya deja de tocar maldita s…! –fue todo lo que logró decir, porque lo callaron con una fuerte bofetada que hasta un anciano habría escuchado como sonó.

-¡tú serás la perra! –le gritó Fasha, dándole un desprecio y volteándose para irse por donde vino.

Vegeta no pudo ni decir nada, porque tan rápido como vino se fue. Estuvo tentado a seguirla y dejarle bien en claro que nadie lo humillaba de esa manera. Pero su mente trabajaba y no sacaba conclusión de porque vino y lo golpeó, no podía entender nada. No hasta que escuchó la puerta de al lado cerrarse acompañado de unas carcajadas incontrolables, que solo dejaban a Vegeta con el verdadero culpable de esta historia corta y confusa. "Así que crees que puedes jugar mi juego mujercita, muy bien, esto es la guerra" y con eso en mente, entró a su departamento riendo con maldad, casi imitando a un científico loco.

-vivo rodeado de lunáticos –dijo el anciano del 124 que pasaba por allí y escuchó las dos extrañas risas, con diferentes tonos. Estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarse de piso.

Así comenzó la batalla entre estos dos vecinos, cada día que pasaba, uno de ellos se le ocurría algo para fastidiar al otro, como por ejemplo: las miles de ratas blancas que misteriosamente usurparon en el departamento de Bulma o esa sospechosa explosión del microondas de Vegeta que casi vuela como en las películas. Las mentes de ambos estaban haciendo un trabajo tan creativas que más parecía un juego de estrategia. La base era el departamento de cada uno, las armas, eran sus propias mentes y su escudo era la indiferencia con la que se trataban al día siguiente cuando se volvían a topar en el elevador, como si nada de lo que ocurrió en la noche o en las tardes le afectaran; claro que si los dos tuvieran una cámara para estudiar al otro, sabrían que estaban triunfando con las trampas, las caras que ponían cuando caían en una de estas, era para no dejar de reír por una buena temporada. Pero al parecer, esta guerra se estaba saliendo de control, los dos ya estaban demasiado humillados y esta bomba explotaría en cualquier momento. Pero algo estaba a punto de cambiar para ambos.

(…)

Tan cargada como un burro iba Bulma con todas las cosas bonitas que encontró en el centro comercial, y no tenía quien la ayudara con todas las compras que para ella eran muy importantes. Estaba enojada, Yamcha no había ido a acompañarla, poniendo el mismo pretexto de siempre, seguramente creía que ella no se hartaría de lo seco que es en muchas ocasiones. Otra vez terminaron discutiendo por el celular y Bulma para no desperdiciar un lindo día fue igual de compras; ahora se arrepentía muchísimo de a ver venido sola, pero se sintió aliviada cuando recordó que llevaba una capsula consigo. Metió todas las bolsas allí adentro y decapsuló su auto satisfecha con la cantidad de ropa que compló; era hora de volver a casa. Pero parece ser que la mala suerte no había acabado. Allí en la esquina, antes de llegar al edificio había un accidente y el taco no daba pie a torcer; solo le faltaban unas cuadras y debía cruzar por ese mismo parque donde discutió con Vegeta la otra vez. Volvió a capsular su auto, decidiendo caminar; de todos modos, no le quedaba mucho comparando el tráfico.

El parque, siempre le pareció bonito y grande, las personas constantemente lo ocupaban para salir a trotar, andar en bicicleta y demás. A pesar de todo eso, siempre que veía un parque bonito recordaba el suyo; como las hojas de otoño que le daban un toque fotográfico, recordando que jamás se había fijado en ese parque si no fuera por…

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**\- no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de una niña –**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Un recuerdo pasó volando por su cabeza y fue tan rápido que no lo supo descifrar, pero esa voz infantil, de repente la hizo frenar de su andar, haciéndola mirar un árbol grande que se miraba imponente ¿de dónde venía ese recuerdo? Estaba en la punta de su mente esa voz, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido un chillido, un chillido de un animal. A su izquierda pudo distinguir de dónde provenía. Tres sujetos jugaban con un pequeño gato negro a lanzárselo como si este fuera un balón, y cada vez que se caía de las manos de uno de ellos, el gato maullaba con todos su fuerza; sus pequeñas patas no soportaban la dura tierra. Los sujetos reían como si fuera un juego, sin importarle el daño que le provocaban al pobre animal que apenas se podía mantener en pie por los golpes que recibía al caer.

Bulma se enfureció en cuanto vio eso, y sin pensarlo llegó hasta los tres hombres que reían cruelmente. Los sujetos dejaron al gato caer nuevamente, haciendo que este callera de costado y sin moverse, la muchacha fue a socorrerlo -¿¡que creen que están haciendo, salvajes!? –Le gritó Bulma en cuanto tuvo al gato desmayado en sus manos -¡cómo le hacen esto a un pobre animal! –unas lágrimas cayeron por sus rojas mejillas que de rabia cambiaron de color.

-¡quién te metió en esto chiquilla estúpida! –se acercó el más alto de los hombres, un sujeto realmente feo. Este la tomó del brazo, haciendo que Bulma también chillara dejando otra vez al pobre mal herido gatito que no se movía ni por si acaso.

-no, suéltame –le decía Bulma escuchando como se reían los otros sujetos. Se movía para soltarse pero los tipos tenían mucha fuerza y la apretaban sin delicadeza, la estaban lastimando y no había nadie para socorrerla. Un sujeto enano que también reía, tomó al gato inerte del piso y se lo arrojó a su compañero.

Este le siguió el juego -¿quieres al gatito? Ven por él –le sacudió al animal en frente de sus ojos y cuando Bulma quiso tomarlo este se lo lanzó a su cómplice. Bulma otra vez después de mucho tiempo, sintió como esa sensación de que necesitaba a Raditz y Goku para defenderla la llenó de pánico; en ese momento no sabía en qué pensar, solo en que debía quitarle al gato de las manos; pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos, hasta las manos le empezaron a temblar "no otra vez" pensó angustiada.

(…)

Si le hubieran dicho antes a Vegeta al salir de su departamento que este día mejor se quedara acostado en su cama viendo televisión o haciendo cualquier cosa, menos salir un rato a trotar, porque el día era favorable; habría sido una mejor opción pero como nadie es adivino había seguido su instinto de libertad. Pero cuando el día parecía ser perfecto, vio lo que no debió ver, lo que tuvo que a ver ignorado, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitieron. "Bulma" ese nombre siempre lo perseguía y justo la tenía al frente, en una situación que parecía repetirse en su cabeza pero la protagonista esta ve era ella; sentía una presión en el pecho, quizás la adrenalina y la rabia estaban comenzando a mezclarse. Un recuerdo se desprendió para presentarse en la mente de Vegeta.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Mike era su nombre, el nombre del mejor amigo de Vegeta; recordaba siempre cuando se lo regalaron, aquella navidad pobre, donde su madre estaba triste porque no tenía que regalarle a su hijito, encontró un cachorro en la calle, que moría de frio: era un perro negro de raza pastor. Su madre se lo trajo y Vegeta fue el niño más feliz del mundo. Adoraba a Mike, era la mejor mascota del mundo, su único amigo; claro que para un niño que sufría de bullying en el colegio se refugiaba en su perrito.**_

_**Vegeta tenía tan solo 6 años y caminaba rumbo a su escuela junto con su perrito Mike, lo llevaba de una cuerda por si se le escapaba. Cuando llegaba a su escuela, le pedía a la señora que vendía en un quiosco que se lo cuidara mientras él esperaba por el recreo, siempre hacía esa rutina; Celery no podía cuidar al cachorro porque estaba trabajando y el perro no se podía quedar solo. El pequeño Vegeta caminó por la esquina en dirección a su escuela, jugando con su amigo al correr y reía feliz al verlo saltar, pero antes de llegar a la otra calle que le quedaba, se topó de frente con aquellos que no aceptaban la felicidad de un niño.**_

_**Enseguida los niños que tenían aproximadament años comenzaron a reír mientas se detenían al frente de Vegeta – ¡miren chicos es el cabeza de vela! –gritó un niño de color verde oscuro que parecía cocodrilo.**_

_**El pequeño Vegeta se quedó inmóvil al verlos allí, el miedo otra vez, volvió a hacer de las suyas; ellos mientras lo acorralaban; Mike a su lado comenzó a ladrar al ver que su amo se ponía tenso, era como si el cachorro supiera que ellos eran sus enemigos. Entonces los tres niños que se le acercaron miraron al perrito ladrar hacia ellos. **_

_**-jajajaja ¿ahora andas con tu perro guardián? –le preguntó con sarcasmo un niño delgado de piel agua. Al ver que Vegeta no respondía y se quedaba tiritando en su sitio y con la cabeza cacha, como si alguien lo regañara; el niño se impacientó -¿Qué pasa, te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿O tu papá te la quitó? O cierto, no tienes papá jajajaja –comenzó a reír mientras los otros comenzaban a empujar a Vegeta; él no hacía nada.**_

_**-vamos bastardo, eres una nenita tu mami debería comprarte falditas –lo molesta el tercer niño tirándole el pelo para que lo mirara, parecía que quería provocarlo, pero como Vegeta tenía miedo de lo que ellos podían hacerle, miraba para el suelo. Una vez había oído en la televisión que cuando un perro te ladra no tienes que mirarlo a los ojos porque eso significa que quieres retarlo, pensaba que este truco también funcionaria con ellos.**_

_**"ellos se van a ir y me van a dejar solo, ellos se van a ir y me van a dejar solo" repetía una y otra vez Vegeta en su mente sin pensar en nada más, una técnica para tranquilizarse; pero no estaba funcionando. Su corazón estaba frenético, y los niños solo se reían de lo débil que se veía, lo vulnerable que se dejaba ver, mientras su perro Mike no dejaba de ladrar sin parar. **_

_**El delgado niño se aburrió de tanta debilidad –vamos a darte una lección que no olvidaras, quizás así lograras hacerte hombre jejeje –se rio chillonamente preparándose para dar el primer golpe, mientras los otros dos chocaban sus puños con sus palmas como si aplaudieran de una forma diferente. Vegeta cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero nunca llegó y el ladrido de Mike cesó, al abrir los ojos vio como su perrito se había lanzado al brazo del niño, mordiéndolo evitando el golpe.**_

_**-¡aah! –Gritó a todo pulmón el niño, mirando con rabia al animal que colgaba de su brazo – ¡maldito perro! –Lo tomó con brusquedad del cuello y lo aventó al suelo con fuerza haciendo que este emitiera un chirrido de dolor –ahora veras pulgoso –los otros dos niños lo acompañaron y tomaron unos palos que vieron cerca comenzando agolpear salvajemente al cachorrito que aún vivía para recibir cada golpe y sentir cada dolor.**_

_**Por fin Vegeta reaccionó -¡NOOOOO! –gritó corriendo y empujándolos pero el más grande de los niños lo tomó del cuello de su chaleco y lo golpeó en el rostro tan fuerte que su pequeño cuerpo calló, nublándose la vista. Desde el suelo podía verlo todo; los palos, la sangre, su mejor amigo en el mundo, todo en un solo momento y estaba tan mareado por el golpe que no se podía levantar. Las lágrimas cayeron, y un hoyo se formó en su interior, estaba doliendo, era como una herida de bala, que ardía, y una sensación incontrolable le recorrió todo su cuerpo; era la ira, esa que jamás tuvo, una furia más poderosa que su forma razonable. Se levantó del suelo, respirando agitadamente, ahí fue que vio el último suspiro de su fiel perrito Mike que destrozado en el suelo se encontraba. Su hocico abierto, los ojos desorbitados y la sangre brotando por aquel orificio, lo confirmaron; su perro estaba muerto y los culpables reían como si vieran algo chistoso. **_

_**Voltearon a ver a Vegeta -¿de qué raza era tu perro? –preguntó el delgaducho con naturalidad y burla a la vez, pero se quedó callado cuando vio a vegeta con el ceño fruncido, respirando frenéticamente y empuñando los puños a los lados tanto que sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse rojos, su mirada era fija y enloquecedora, llena de frialdad; por último, sus blancos diente estaban tan apretados que llegaba a doler con solo mirarlos.**_

_**-¡LOS MATARÉ! –gritó el pequeño Vegeta, pero este no era el Vegeta de seis años que temía de los otros niños, este era una parte de Vegeta que escondida dejó de ser aprisionada, una pequeña parte heredara de su padre, que hace tiempo esperaban su libertad. Lo que pasó después, fue casi aterrador.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

No recordó aquello hasta ahora. Todo en su cabeza era un video de su vida, sabía lo que pasó después de que vio morir a su perro así. Despertó en un hospital en donde su madre hablaba con un doctor acerca de lo que pasó; al parecer, él había molido a golpes a los tres niños, con los mismos palos que ellos utilizaron para matar a Mike. Los tres chiquillos tuvieron suerte de no morir, según como el doctor relató, la cara de los tres infantes, habían quedado realmente deformadas, perdieron el conocimiento y un hombre que pasaba por allí lo detuvo todo antes de que los niños no volvieran a despertar jamás. El doctor le había aconsejado a su madre después de lo sucedido que él fuera tratado con un siquiatra, después de todo ya no volvió hacer como antes; era agresivo y su agresividad era tan peligrosa que aunque fuera un pequeño niño tuvo que ser tratado 1 año con un especialista. Su madre decía que por desgracia esos genes de su padre habían salido a luz de la peor forma. Después de que se recuperó y dejó la agresividad excesiva, aún seguía siendo un niño diferente, tenía orgullo y jamás dejaba que otros lo pasaran por encima, era rebelde y de hecho en ocasiones era frio. La mujer que lo trató todo el año, dijo que Vegeta pudo a ver olvidado lo ocurrido, pero que a pesar de todo ya no volvería a ser el mismo pequeño. Ahora tenía el temor de la escuela y el odio de los más grandes. El pequeño inocente Vegeta había sido succionado por este.

Ahora la historia se repetía. Allí estaba Bulma tratando de salvar la vida de un pequeño animal que no merecía la muerte; no podía decir que al ver a la mujer tratar de ayudar al gato se miraba así mismo cuando era pequeño; porque ella era más fuerte y no se detenía ni se rendía. Vio como pateó a un sujeto en la entrepierna haciendo que este se doblara y soltara al gato, que Bulma volvió a tomar en sus manos acunándolo. El otro sujeto y compañero de este, se le acercó a la muchacha.

-¡perra, la pagaras! –levantó su mano para abofetearla, pero no logró su cometido.

Vegeta sostuvo la muñeca del hombre tan apretada que el tipo comenzó a gritar y darse la vuelta para golpear a Vegeta, pero él le dobló la mano hasta atrás haciendo que este se arrodillara, con una mirada suplicante. El otro sujeto enano quiso atacar al intruso por la espalda, pero Vegeta lo mandó al suelo con una pata en la cara sin compasión.

-hump, como detesto a las personas tan patéticas y cobardes –dijo Vegeta poniendo un pie en la espalda del sujeto que le doblaba la mano haciendo que prácticamente comiera tierra –dime una cosa insecto ¿ahora te sientes poderoso? –dobló más su mano, para que respondiera.

-¡ah! no… -susurró casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-eso pensé –con una patada final, lo soltó yendo hasta el otro sujeto que tocaba su entrepierna lastimada. El tipo lo miró con horror -¿te duele? –su pregunta era tenebrosa, como si lo estuvieran juzgando en el tribunal de la muerte. El hombre tratando de hacerse el valiente negó con la cabeza, levantando la pera con orgullo, arrugando la boca como si tratara de comerse el miedo amargo -¿no te duele? –ahogó una risa, golpeando al tipo en el rostro tan fuerte que la carne se suavizó; el sujeto cayó noqueado al suelo, mientras los otros lo agarraban de los brazos para arrancar. Vegeta miró a Bulma.

Ella estaba más que sorprendida. Contra su pecho estaba el gato aun desmayado pero al parecer comenzó a olvidarse de eso; aun podía sentir el miedo que tuvo cuando ese hombre quiso golpearla, pero como la última y primera vez, apareció Vegeta ¿por qué él era precisamente el que aparecía para ayudarla? El gato entre sus manos maulló débilmente. Bulma volvió en sí.

-¿por qué siempre te metes en problemas? –dijo Vegeta en forma de regaño, dejando de mirarla y cruzándose de brazos.

Bulma reaccionó –la pregunta es ¿por qué tu siempre estás ahí para ayudarme? –moría por saber la respuesta, como la chica que era, pensaba en que Vegeta es como su ángel de la guarda, su superhéroe o estaba locamente enamorado de ella; necesitaba saber la respuesta, pero como sospechaba, Vegeta no hablaría y como siempre, esquivaría la pregunta.

-simple casualidad, ahora deja de parlotear y levántate ¿piensas quedarte allí como una idiota? –volvió a mirarla, pensando en que se enojaría, pero ella miraba perdida al animal entre sus brazos.

-aunque no lo creas… no puedo levantarme –dijo Bulma, no quería revelar el verdadero motivo: que le temblaban las piernas como gelatina.

Vegeta la miró avergonzada, y más que eso, hasta humillada podría decirse. Conocía esa sensación traumática, no era necesario imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Algo dentro de él le dijo que se fuera y la dejara actuar por su cuenta, pero la parte dolorosa y herida le decía lo contrario ¿Qué debía hacer? ella era su enemiga, pero odiaba verla como él se vio en su lugar; esa mujer era más fuerte y tenerla allí, tirada, dejando de mostrar ese carácter tan indomable que la caracterizaba, le resultaba hasta aterrador, como si ella no fuera la muchacha que lo estuvo fastidiando todo estos días. Suspiró derrotado con su pelea mental, y se acercó a ella. La tomó de un brazo para levantarla, sorprendiendo a bulma que no dudó en ponerse en alerta. Vegeta siguió con lo suyo hasta que ella se puso de pie por completo y algo temblorosa aún, no solo por lo de hace un rato, también por el toque del Saiyajin. Nunca jamás había sentido una mano tan familiar, como si la hubiera tocado antes; su temperatura era cálida, y solo una persona que conocía o que conoció tenía esa temperatura tan agradable ¿pero quién? No lo recordaba; ninguno de los dos lo recordaba.

Las piernas de Bulma comenzaron a doblarse otra vez con ganas de caer de rodilla, pero los brazos musculosos y fuertes de Vegeta la tomaron de la cintura impidiendo que eso ocurriera. Fue tan inesperado que ambos rozaron sus narices con el otro, mirándose cara a cara, fue tan incómoda la situación que los dos se sonrojaron y se apartaron inmediatamente; y luego silencio incómodo para ambos, pero el gato que estaba entre los delicados brazos de Bulma maulló de nuevo y los dos lo miraron al mismo tiempo. El gatito se veía muy mal, sus patas le temblaban, y cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Vegeta se dio la vuelta para irse; estaba demasiado incómodo.

-¡Vegeta espera! –Bulma lo detuvo, Vegeta solo volteó la cabeza -¿puedes acompañarme al departamento? Supongo que también vas para allá, y no quisiera ir sola y caerme de nuevo en el camino –

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí parado de brazos cruzados, Bulma supo que él la estaba esperando. Caminó a su lado en un andar silencioso. Vegeta estaba muy serio mirando al frente, Bulma en cambio lo miraba de vez en cuando a ver si su expresión cambiaba; recordó la primera vez que se vinieron juntos de ese parque, la vez en que discutieron por una tontería; ahora parecía que hicieron una tregua, después de todo, él fue quien la salvó otra vez. No entendía porque Vegeta era así, tenía dos formas de actuar, si él la odiara no la habría ayudado en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. Quería saber el motivo, pero Vegeta no se lo diría, ni aunque le hiciera cosquillas. Bulma de todos modos no se quería quedar sin esa información.

-Vegeta necesito saber por qué… -

-olvídalo –la interrumpió Vegeta rápidamente, sabiendo de ante mano lo que quería saber.

-pero… por favor ¿por qué nunca me lo quieres decir? ¿Acaso te gusto y te apena decírmelo? –puso una cara picarona mirando a Vegeta y su disimulado sonrojo.

-por supuesto que no, eres muy vulgar para mí gusto –

-óyeme no soy vulgar, para que lo sepas yo soy una muchacha muy distinguida tierna y bonita que cualquier tipo de hombre desearía –paró en el cruce de la calle esperando que diera verde mientras lo encaraba; Vegeta hacía lo mismo.

-¿así? –Preguntó con ironía esta vez mirándola de reojo –he conocido a mujeres más hermosas que tú –sonrió de lado cuando la vio ponerse roja como si quisiera gritar –aunque nunca he visto una mujer con las agallas que posees –volvió a mirar al frente.

Bulma tragó su rabia de golpe ¿acaso le había dado un cumplido sutil? Se quedó callada, casi muda, era preferible quedarse con lo último que dijo Vegeta. Llegaron al edificio, y al entrar vieron que Gero y su hijo estaban conversando pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron a Vegeta y a Bulma entrar por la puerta tranquilos y en silencio; como jamás antes se habían visto. Verlos caminar en calma fue un fenómeno paranormal, los dos nombrados muchachos prefirieron ignorar a ambos, de todos modos a Bulma le urgía llegar a su departamento para sanar al gato que estaba entre sus brazos. El viaje en el elevador fue tranquilo, de hecho la pareja que también subió con ellos, los vieron de una forma extraña al igual como los miraron Gero y N17. Todos sabían lo mal que se llevaban. Cuando bajaron del ascensor recién la mujer que se quedó adentro se dio cuenta que estaba derramando su soda en el suelo.

-oye muchacha… -la llamó Vegeta antes de entrar a su departamento –sé que tu hiciste que Fasha me diera una bofetada –sonrió para sí mismo sin mirarla a la cara.

-¿te distes cuenta? Pero no te hagas el inocente, fue horrible cuando entraron esas ratas a mi departamento –

-¿así? mi microondas no se paga solo –

-fue una idea realmente perfecta, tienes que admitirlo Vegeta –se rio al ver que Vegeta también quería reír.

-nada mal, pero no se compara a la secadora de pelo descompuesta –

-tuve que ir a la peluquería dos vez, ni te imaginas lo que parecía jajajaja –no pudo evitar agarrarse el estómago del dolor.

-de hecho, tengo una copia de eso jajajaja –también rio sin poder evitarlo. Fue tan ruidoso que el anciano de al lado salió enfurecido.

-¡pueden dejar de hacer tanto escándalo! ¿¡Que tienen contra la gente mayor!? ¡Haré que los echen a los dos, par de locos! –gritó histérico el viejo, con los ojos apretados por la rabia que tenía. Pero al abrirlos no había ya nadie al frente suyo como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra -¡como se atreven a dejarme hablando solo! –

-viejo loco –dijo un hombre que había pasado por allí y lo había visto gritar solo.

El anciano se avergonzó y se metió a su hogar humillado. Mientras los dos vecinos más problemáticos había puesto bandera blanca a su guerra.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Nota importante!: lamentablemente en esta nota no voy a decir que publicaré el próximo domingo; les diré mis razones. Cada capítulo que he publicado hasta ahora ya había estado terminado desde hace mucho tiempo; no es que sea flash o algo así, sino que ya estaban listos para ser publicados por eso no me he molestado en decir que son muy pocos los que comentan y las que lo hacen debo decir que tengo que premiarlas en algo. No me creo escritora o algo parecido pero si me gustaría serlo para ustedes las que leen; el fic ha estado lento, lo sé, pero así es como quise que fuera. Tenía que desarrollarla bien, por lo tanto la escribí así y como tengo poca opinión no sé si está bien como sigo escribiendo. La cosa es que ahora no publicaré los domingos, sino que el día en que terminé el capítulo que ahora estoy escribiendo, no sé cuánto me demoro en hacerlo (no me demoraré un mes, que eso quede claro), no lo he calculado bien, pero por las personas que me han comentado hasta ahora lo escribiré lo más rápido que pueda, espero que me disculpen por no cumplirles ya los domingos y que no me importa que me comenten hasta ahora cuando ya llevo 6 capítulos, me encanta saber que están ahí y que se toman esa molestia. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir… hasta no se cuando, Nos leemos! **_


	7. Chapter 7: reunión peligrosa

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía.**_

_**Capítulo 7) reunión peligrosa**_

_**POV de Krillin**_

_**-papá apresúrate que llegaremos tarde –escuché hablar a mi hija a mi espalda.**_

_**-como siempre –dijo mi mujer mirando hacia la ventana, noté en su cara que estaba fastidiada.**_

_**-ustedes mismas saben que el tránsito a esta hora está lento –no sé cómo logré decir eso, pero en muchas ocasiones mi familia me sacaba de quicio –además ustedes fueron las que pararon para hacer algunas compras antes de ir a la reunión–**_

_**-¡eran necesarias! –gritó mi hija casi en mi oído.**_

_**-¿para qué queremos platos para mascotas? Si no tenemos ningún animal –**_

_**-¿y cuando tengamos uno? –remató. Siempre era lo mismo, ellas compraban, yo cargaba. Lo digo y lo repito; la vida de casado es muy dura. **_

_**Hoy había junta con los muchachos, como todos los años, en la casa de Bulma. El paisaje por el que pasábamos cada año para llegar, siempre me llenaba de recuerdos. Supongo que eso es lo que sienten todos cuando ven las hojas rojas y amarillas caer cada vez que nos juntamos, seguramente ahora cuando lleguemos, las chicas jóvenes tendrán lista la cena, el Maestro Roshi estará detrás de ellas para ver algo de piel, mientras Goku aprovecha la distracción y prueba cada plato; los demás estarán sentados en el living viendo el espectacular televisor, los más reservados y solitarios estarán en el jardín, los más jóvenes caminando por los alrededores y el jefe de hogar; aun no bajará de la habitación matrimonial, probablemente pensando en que otra vez tendrá que viajar al pasado por mucho que le duela, y como todo los años, caminará por esas escaleras con indiferencia para disimular que estuvo viendo fotografías a solas. Su cara mostrará desagrado por nosotros como la primera vez que lo vi de frente.**_

_**(…)**_

En las playas de Kame House, Goku y Krillin trotaban por la orilla con dos caparazones gigantes pegadas a la espalda. Roshi los miraba desde una piedra mientras ellos repetían al caminar.

-uno dos uno dos uno dos, oye Krillin –habló Goku sin dejar de trotar –hoy iré a hablar con Vegeta ¿quieres acompañarme? –

-¿aun tienes pensado apostar? Sabes tan bien como yo, que ese sujeto es bastante fuerte, si pierdes, pierdes todo Goku –le advirtió, además le había dado mucha rabia lo mal herido que dejó a su amigo la otra vez.

-lo sé, pero no perderé –

-¿por qué siempre eres tan confiado? –

-jejeje no soy confiado Krillin, solo veo mi propósito de esta apuesta –le sonrió mientras daban otra vuelta para seguir trotando.

Krillin no estaba tan segundo –mira Goku, capas que ese tipo no vuelva a ser el mismo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y él te odia; aun no entiendo como piensas lograr que cambie –los dos pararon de correr y se miraron. Lo que dijo Krillin no fue a la ligera, lo miraba esperando que le dijera por fin esa clave que tanto esperaba escuchar.

-yo no haré cambiar a Vegeta, jajajaja no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara, pero si conozco a alguien que puede –

(…)

La mañana fue un despertar tranquilo. Anoche la joven Brief se había quedado sanando las heridas del gatito que durmió toda la noche en su cama. Se había recuperado, aunque si tenía una que otra venda en sus patas que Bulma le puso para que al caminar no le doliera tanto. El gato esta mañana se veía muy bien y reclamaba por comida. Pero no solo eso se quedó haciendo, sino que también se quedó pensando mucho en Vegeta; las cosas habían cambiado y ella estaba mirando de un modo diferente al primo de Goku. Otra vez la faceta de ogro egoísta había desaparecido cuando le volvió a salvar la vida, tenía los pensamientos confundidos pero ahora si estaba segura que Goku tenía razón; cuando alguien tuvo algo bueno, ese algo siempre estará allí, solo hay que saber buscarlo, y ella lo vio con sus propios ojos, esperaba con ganas que hoy, también pudiera verlo.

-jajajaja, está bien, sé que tienes hambre, de hecho yo también la tengo –le dijo Bulma al gato que no dejaba de maullar por comida; la había interrumpido con su pata. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cocina –te daré algo de leche –sacó un platito pequeño donde depositó la leche dejándosela en el suelo al pequeño animal –ahora que te miro mejor, eres bastante bonito; pero no sé qué hacer contigo –sola se estaba convenciendo en quedárselo, no sería una mala compañía, le servía cuando se sintiera sola –bueno si te vas a quedar aquí, tienes que tener un nombre… -lo miró bien, juntando en su cabeza diversos nombres, pero ninguno encajaba. Trató de acariciarlo por el lomo mientras él bebía de su leche pero el gato gruñó, Bulma quitó la mano enseguida –para ser un pequeño gato ya eres bastante gruño eh, ya me estas recordando a alguien –se quedó pegada por un momento como si olvidara algo -¡lo tengo! Ya sé cómo te llamaré… tu nombre será Vegeta, o Vegato ¡VEGATO ES PERFECTO! Jajajaja –se rio por un largo tiempo imaginando la cara de Vegeta cuando le dijera el nombre que decidió ponerle al animal. Bueno de todos modos, se parecía; el color de pelo (negro) y en lo gruñón –me pregunto si Vegeta también será hambriento –rio tapándose la boca.

Después del desayuno y de la plática extraña que tuvo con el pequeño Vegato, salió de su departamento, para ir a trabajar y como todo los días de semana, se encontró a Vegeta haciendo lo mismo que ella, solo que esta vez, no disimuló verla. Bulma también lo miró pero ella le sonrió de forma amigable, Vegeta quedó confundido por un momento; ella se le acercó.

-buenos días Vegeta –le dijo estando al frente de él.

-mmm… -Vegeta no dijo nada ¿por qué lo estaba saludando? ¿Tramaba algo malo? Viniendo de ella podía ser cualquier cosa.

-oye no seas grosero y salúdame –le recriminó. Hoy tenía muchas ganas de acabar con la guerra vecinal, quería conocer más a Vegeta; desde la mañana que lo tenía planeado, ayer había tenido un acercamiento y aunque fue bastante ilógico, era un punto importante para Bulma. Además si Vegeta pierde en el campeonato contra Goku, terminará por ser uno más de los guerreros Z, y eso significaba que se verían mucho más, era mejor tolerarse desde ahora.

-¿Qué tramas? –preguntó desconfiado cruzándose de brazos y frunciéndole el ceño, signo de protección.

-¿qué tramo de qué? ¿Acaso no te puedo saludar? –dijo un tanto ofendida.

-jamás me saludas –achicó los ojos.

-bueno ya es tiempo de que dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado, y comencemos a tolerarnos –

-¿por qué? –preguntó rápidamente, de hecho lo dijo en forma parecida a cuando un niño pregunta porqué uno no se puede comer la caca. Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo, disimuladamente mientras ella hablaba. Notó que se veía distinta, más alegre, esos malditos ojos hipnóticos brillaban más, con más energía, fresca y BELLA, no pudo pasar desapercibido esa palabra a su mente; ella era Bella pero se vía aún más ahora. Anoche no pudo soportar su descuido, se abofeteaba él mismo por haberla defendido otra vez, metiendo su nariz donde no lo llamaban y no solo eso, que hasta se puso a reír con ella como si fueran algo más que vecinos; él nunca se había reído de esa manera con alguien; estaba revelando una identidad pasada y eso no estaba para nada bien. Estaba cometiendo muchos descuidos desde que Bulma apareció y eso provocaba una gran cantidad de recuerdos que él precisamente prometió olvidar, enterrarlos en lo más hondo de su memoria, pero ella los volvía a desenterrar sin poder evitarlo.

-estoy cansada de que nos llevemos mal; y también de que la gente en este edificio hable en nuestras espaldas –

-¿me estas mostrando la bandera blanca, Bulma? –dijo con arrogancia, sonriendo con victoria.

Bulma se estremeció; era la primera vez que lo escuchaba nombrarla "entonces se acordó de mi nombre" pensó emocionada, jamás se lo esperó. Cuando le gritó su nombre aquella vez en el ascensor, solo lo hizo con picardía y coquetería, por nada más serio que eso, tampoco esperaba que él se acordara. Tuvo unas ganas de abrazarlo, pero recordó que él no era su amigo y también que le había dicho de forma sutil que se rendía -¡ja! Nunca me he rendido en nada y esta vez no será la excepción –imitó la sonrisa de él –lo único que quiero decir es que si vamos a seguir siendo vecinos, es mejor llevarnos bien –puso una cara picara y le dio unos codazos en el costado de forma juguetona –además me has defendido dos veces –

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco – ¡ya te dije que no lo hice por ti! –

-sí ya me queda claro –dijo sonriendo, sin creérselo –de todos modos, quiero llevarme bien contigo Vegeta ¿no sería genial que fuéramos amigos? ayer casi funcionó–

-no me interesa tener amigos, no son más que una pérdida de tiempo –

-pues una vida sin amigos es muy solitaria –miró a Vegeta directamente a los ojos.

Los dos quedaron completamente sin poder despegar la vista del otro, como si estuvieran compartiendo pensamientos, y por un momento parecía que entre ambos se creaban una conexión. Pero Vegeta se dio cuenta de esto, y miró al otro lado; quería irse y alejarse de ella, se estaba sintiendo muy incómodo, recordando que la cercanía de ella lo ponía algo perdido. Lo mismo pasó en el camerino, nunca se había sentido tan extraño como cuando ella se acercó mucho a su rostro o también la vez en la que rosaron sus narices cuando él la afirmó antes de que Bulma se callera al suelo, su aliento chocó con el de él. Desde que ella apareció en su vida, su actitud ha comenzado a cambiar paulatinamente, y solo le ocurría con ella cerca, su mente estaba en una terrible confusión.

-me voy –"¿por qué le avisé?" Se preguntó Vegeta, mientras caminaba al elevador.

-espera –Bulma lo detuvo atrapando su brazo musculoso, que sorpresivamente tenía una piel cálida –no tenemos porqué ser amigos si tu no quieres, pero por lo menos tratemos de llevarnos bien –le sonrió cuando el volteó la cabeza para mirarla.

Vegeta se quedó pensando en los suaves dedos de la muchacha, otra vez se le hacían familiares –trataré… -dijo después de un rato y volvió a caminar al elevador.

La joven Brief sonrió con orgullo –pero ni creas que renunciaré a una amistad contigo, no por nada soy la gran Bulma Brief –le gritó antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

El Saiyajin también sonrió adentro del elevador –esa mujer es una escandalosa, pero no sé porque tengo esta impresión de que ya la he visto antes –dijo por último, con seriedad. No podía admitirlo, pero en el fondo estaba interesándose en esa mujer, cuando la salvó de esos dos peligros no solo lo hizo por sus recuerdos. Esa mujer era especial y de eso él si estaba seguro, y en cierta forma le agradaba, ella era un misterio que él quería resolver.

Bulma se quedó pegada mirando el elevador – ¡es cierto, yo también debo bajar! –ya se le hacía tarde cuando miró el reloj de su muñeca; lo peor de todo es que hoy precisamente tenía que exponer un proyecto al frente de todos, tenía un buen invento que mostrarle al señor Gero si todo iba bien, subiría a un puesto más alto y probablemente tendría su propia oficina y laboratorio personal. Rezaba mentalmente a todos los Kamis para que nada malo pasara.

(…)

Frente a la gran puerta de la Familia Cold estaba Goku y Krilin. A solo días del enfrentamiento decisivo, Goku tenía que hablar con Vegeta sobre la apuesta que quería ofrecerle. Se había llenado de valor al venir, debía admitir que estaba nervioso; otra vez tenía que volver a pisar el piso manchado de sangre y crímenes del gimnasio que un día lo acogió. Sabía que se encontraría con esos rostros conocidos que siempre lo llamaban Kakarotto y que muchas veces lo molestaron por su torpe forma de ser. Ahora se daba cuenta de tantas cosas, y sentía que este lugar es más corrupto de lo que había pensado.

En cuanto pisó terreno peligroso (ósea entró) los novatos del gimnasio lo miraron; algunos sabía quién era el extraño hombre de cabellara alborotada porque ya lo había visto pelear, otros no tenían ni idea. Turles, que estaba cerca entrenando a unos cuantos principiantes, lo reconoció a la vista y fue el primero en acercarse a Goku y Krilin.

-¿qué haces aquí Kakarotto? No eres bienvenido en este lugar y lo sabes –le dijo con severidad. A pesar de que Goku fue su buen discípulo, a Turles no le gustaba que lo superaran en fuerza y el joven Son se convirtió en elite en poco tiempo, bajando el número de su entrenador tan bajo que terminó por ser solo un enseñador de lucha y traficante de Freezer. Gracias a Goku, Turles había tenido una mala racha.

-sé que no lo soy, pero no vengo a hablar con Freezer, sino con Vegeta –

Krilin, que estaba algo inquieto detrás de Goku, miró su rostro para ver su expresión ya que su voz sonaba diferente. La seriedad que ahora mostraba era algo inhumana viniendo del Hombre más carismático quizás del mundo. Lo más sorprendente fue que ese tal Turles, se pareciera muchísimo a su amigo, si no fuera por el color de piel y los ojos fruncidos, podrían ser gemelos.

-Freezer te matará si te ve aquí o cualquiera de los Ginyu –

-no planeo encontrármelos ¿pues decirme dónde está Vegeta? –se estaba cansando de seguir hablando con Turles.

-ya sabes donde encontrarlo –le dijo al final y se fue de allí, dándose una vuelta para volver a lo suyo -¡a ver imbéciles que están viendo! ¡Pónganse a entrenar ahora! –gritó a todos los que miraban lo que ellos conversaban discretamente.

Goku votó el aire y siguió el camino que muchas veces recorrió, Krilin lo seguía por detrás, casi como si trotara para alcanzar a su amigo que iba rápido; era mejor no estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Cuando llegaron a la habitación personal de Vegeta, Goku tocó la puerta dos veces igual como lo hacía en los viejos tiempo; lo hacía para que Vegeta supiera que era él el que quería entrar. El joven Son recordaba esta habitación, Freezer se la dio a Vegeta por su gran desempeño en las peleas, era el cuarto personal de Vegeta donde además tenía un camarín para él solo. No había mucho en ese cuarto pero Vegeta la ocupaba más para golpear esa muralla abollada que hizo tira cuando estaba furioso; la muralla estaba moldeada a sus puños.

Vegeta adentro de la habitación, dejó de golpear la muralla, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta ser tocado como solo una persona sabe hacerlo y ese era su primo, pero no se lo podía creer ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? queriendo confirmarlo, abrió la puerta del cuarto y vio a Goku serio mirándolo; era la seriedad que pocas veces vio Vegeta en él, pero sabía que significaba.

-hola Vegeta –saludó para no sentirse tan incómodo con la cara de desagrado que su primo podía llegar a poner; no sabía si eso era un don o una maldición.

-¿Qué haces aquí insecto? –

-no creo que aquí a fuera sea una buena idea para hablar –miró para las cámaras que tenía cerca de su cabeza, para que Vegeta supiera que a eso se refería.

-bien… -Vegeta miró al pequeño joven que estaba acompañado de Goku. Cuando salió no se fijó que estaba allí; le regaló una cara de desagrado total –pero el calvo no entra –dijo refiriéndose a Krilin.

Goku miró a su amigo Krilin algo apenado, por meterlo en esta incómoda situación – ¿Krilin, puedes esperarme aquí? no me demoro nada, te lo prometo –

-claro, no te preocupes –respondió el pequeño hombre tratando de ignorar de su mente que Vegeta lo acaba de insultar descaradamente.

-gracias –le dijo y entró a la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta. Vegeta Caminó hasta quedar frente a Goku y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando que hablara para sacarlo de allí porque su presencia le molestaba de sobremanera.

-te preguntaras porqué estoy aquí –inició el joven, pero Vegeta no dijo nada, solo levantó una ceja con la misma seriedad de siempre –Vegeta he venido para acerté una propuesta –

-¿propuesta? ¿A qué diablos te refieres con eso? –para Vegeta la palabra "propuesta" era peligrosa. Las propuesta que le deban y que él debía cumplir por contrato eran casi horrorosas y él sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de ellas; pero que su primo, el más idiota he inocente persona que pudo conocer; venga a decirle que le está proponiendo algo, parecía una broma.

-¿sabes que volveremos a enfrentarnos, verdad? Yo ya he firmado el contrato y sé que tú también lo hiciste –

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? –

-que mi propuesta va en torno a eso –parecía que el inocente Goku había sido remplazado por una persona común y corriente que hasta bien formal se podía decir.

Vegeta ahoga un risa irónica -¿quieres aposta algo, eso es lo que tratas decirme? –

-exacto –no le sorprendía la forma tan rápida de entender sus planes; Vegeta siempre había sido muy inteligente y sabía leer entre líneas –mi apuesta es que si yo gano este torneo de los dos, tendrás que ingresar automáticamente a los guerreros Z; ósea mi club de entrenamiento –

Vegeta dejó de sonreír de lado y lo miró enfatizando lo que acaba de decir ¿Qué fuera uno de ellos? era la apuesta más estúpida que se le pudo ocurrir ¿para que su primo quería que el fuera también de los guerreros z, eso que le daría? -¿a qué viene todo esto Kakarotto? ¡Explícate! –exigió.

-Vegeta, sé que si pierdes este torneo, quedaras fuera de la familia Cold. No tendrás otro Gimnasio al que creas conveniente –dijo tranquilo. Conocía tan bien el carácter de Vegeta que no le temía cuando se exaltaba.

-esa no fue mi pregunta –

-solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes, antes de esto –confesó.

Vegeta se le quedó viendo por un momento hasta que rio frenéticamente, como si hubiera dicho un buen chiste –debes estar bromeando, sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible Kakarotto, el otro yo murió, este que vez aquí es el que te humilló el día en que perdiste con esa sabandija que tienes afuera, soy el que te golpeó después de eso, y que además te detesta con todo mi ser. Si piensas que yo voy a volver a ser el mismo de antes, entonces eres realmente un tarado; más de lo que yo creí –le dio la espalda enojado. Nadie podía hacerlo cambiar, él era lo que le hicieron ser, lo moldearon a una imagen que él en sus tiempos más jóvenes detestó pero que terminó acostumbrándose a que la gente lo viera como un matón y que además le tuvieran miedo. Estaba muy pegado a la vida que llevaba que ni él tenía el valor de cambiar su destino.

-ríete si quieres, pero es mi apuesta y no la voy a cambiar –

-hump, para aceptar esta propuestas tienes tu que apostar algo que realmente a mí me interese –volvió a mirarlo pero solo volteó la cabeza.

-lo he estado pensando y ya lo decidí –respiró hondo –si yo pierdo Vegeta, dejaré de pelear para siempre y no me volverás a ver nunca más y sabes que tienes mi palabra –vio como Vegeta no respondía, sabía muy bien que aceptaría mientras el destino de Goku estuviera en juego.

Vegeta sonrió con arrogancia y volteó todo su cuerpo para mirar mejor a su primo –acepto tu apuesta, pero quiero que sepas que todo esto me hace mucha gracia. Estas apostando mucho por poco y todo será en vano yo seré el que venza ese día –

-se lo que hago Vegeta. Ahora cerremos el trato –estrechó su mano esperando que su primo también lo hiciera.

Vegeta vio la mano de Goku estirada frente suyo. Estaba seguro que ganaría y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios lo dejaba claro. No podía perder, esta apuesta lo libraría por fin de Kakarotto para siempre –trató hecho –dijo Vegeta apretando su mano con su primo.

-trato hecho-dijo Goku al final.

(…)

POV de Bulma

Respiré profundo cuando terminé de hablar, y la sala entera fue un silencio; creí que lo había hecho mal, hasta que todos se levantaron y me aplaudieron; yo sonreí. Eso significaba que mi invento les gustaba, había puesto un prototipo de aeronave tentador para los accionistas de la empresa. El doctor Gero se levantó de su asiento aplaudiéndome y me estrechó la mano.

-felicidades Bulma, creo que tu presentación fue impecable, todos estamos ansiosos por comenzar la construcción de esta aeronave familiar –me sonrió mi jefe; por al lado suyo vi como todos hablaban entre ellos con sonrisas de seguridad.

-gracias señor Gero; tengo que reconocer que estaba muy nerviosa, pero estoy lista para empezar cuanto antes –estaba tan emocionada, y creo que mi cara lo demostraba, la adrenalina me corría por las venas.

-así me gusta, por eso lo he estado pensando y creo que ahora que estas al mando de este prototipo, te daremos una oficina personal, con laboratorio incluido –

No lo podía creer, hasta quería reír como una loca por esta noticia. ¡Tendría mi propia oficina personal y un laboratorio para mi sola! Esto tenía que celebrarlo, así que en cuanto partí a mi departamento pensé en avisarle a Yamcha esta noticia. Cenaríamos, tomaríamos un rico champan y quizás, hasta tenga el valor de entregarme a él; mi emoción lo podía todo. Pasé al supermercado a comprar las cosas para nuestra velada pensando en cómo decirle mi gran noticia y aunque creo que solo me interesará a mí, entre parejas las emociones se comparten; eso dicen. Cuando llegué a mi piso pasé de largo cuando vi a Vegeta mirándome extrañado, yo lo ignoré y entré a mi departamento con una sonrisa que no se me borraba. Preparé la cena en tiempo record, me bañe y vestí un vestido que había guardado para una ocasión especial. Era azul escotado, me llegaba un poco arriba de las piernas y tenía un corte en la parte de abajo, todo esto combinado con unos hermosos zapatos de tacón promedio, de color negro. Use un maquillaje sencillo, pero pinté mis labios rojos porque amaba como se veía en mí. Quería que Yamcha me viera hermosa, aunque lo sea naturalmente. Al final la tarde se me hizo noche. Tomé mi celular para llamar a Yamcha teniendo todo listo.

-halo… Bulma –me respondió algo agitado me pareció raro.

-hola Yamcha ¿estás bien? te escucho cansado –

-ah… solo… solo estaba entrenando cuando me llamaste –era idea mía o se escuchaba nervioso.

-¿estás con los chicos entrenando en Kame House? –le pregunté dudosa; era obvio que sí, pero tenía una necesidad extraña de preguntar eso.

-sí, estoy muy ocupado con ellos ¿por qué me has llamado, ocurrió algo? –ahora se escuchaba mejor.

-sí, tengo una gran noticia –

-¿enserio, cuál? –

-han aceptado el prototipo que te había contado la otra vez, y no solo eso, que ahora me darán una oficina y laboratorio para mí sola ¿¡no es genial!? –

-oh… felicidades amor, era lo que querías, me alegro por ti –sonó algo frívolo o creo que fue mi imaginación.

-sí, lo he logrado, por eso te llamo para que vengas a mi departamento a celebrar conmigo ¿Qué te parece? –

-ah… Bulma no puedo hoy, tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora, y debó partir ya –

-¿Qué es más importante que tu novia? –le pregunté enojada. ¡No podía plantarme de esa manera, por quien sabe qué cosa! Apreté fuerte el celular por la rabia que sentía.

-Bulma no discutas, no siempre puedo estar cuando tú me necesitas –

Esas palabras me dolieron ¿no podía estar cuando yo lo necesito? ¿Qué clase de chico le dice eso a su novia? Una lágrima salió de mi ojo pero la suprimí no permitiendo que salieran más –sabes que Yamcha, has por mi lo que quieras no me vengas a buscar después –

-espera Bulma… -

Corté enojadísima, mirando el celular con rabia. La gran emoción que tenía se esfumó tan rápido que siento que nunca estuvo en mí, la hermosa cena que había preparado con mis propias manos se iba a echar a perder, todo lo que preparé para él, poniéndome más hermosa se había ido al diablo y eso me daba más pena; hasta sentía lastima por mí. Salí al balcón para buscar algo de tranquilidad y un poco de aire. La noche estaba silenciosa y fresca, no quería pensar en Yamcha, no quería pensar en nadie, el día me ahogaba y la soledad me picaba. Quería arrancar por un momento del mundo, extrañaba terriblemente a mis padres, me encantaría que estuvieran aquí conmigo, celebrando mi felicidad; sé que ellos no dirían que no. Sin querer me metí muy dentro de mis pensamientos que salté del susto cuando el pequeño gato negro que adopté me empezó a acariciar la pierna. Lo tomé en brazos y le comencé a dar cariño en su lomo.

-me estaba olvidando de ti por un momento –le dije a Vegato un poco más tranquila.

-sabía que estabas desquiciada, pero no pensé que tanto para hablarle a un gato –escuché al lado mío. Al mirar hacia mi derecha vi a Vegeta en su balcón de brazos cruzados como inusualmente siempre está. Mirándome con una sonrisa, que creo que era de burla, estaba vestido con pantalones deportivos y una sudadera.

-¿¡óyeme hace cuanto estas allí espiándome!? –le dije exaltada, es demasiado silencioso este sujeto.

-en primer lugar, no te estaba espiando y en segundo lugar he estado aquí más tiempo que tú, no es mi problema que no te hayas dado cuenta por estar paveando– se defendió, porque de verdad que no lo vi.

-para tu información, solo estaba pensando –me justifiqué.

-ah ¿piensas? –me dijo con burla. Me dieron unas ganas terribles de ir y golpearlo, pero se me quitó cuando escuche que su estómago rugió como un león –diablos – se dijo a sí mismo, no pude evitar reírme con mucha gana -¡cállate que gracias a ti mi microondas explotó, ahora no sé qué comer! –me gritó, pero yo no podía parar de reír.

-pues compra otro, además puedes prepararte una comida tú mismo ¿Cuál es el problema? –no me dijo nada más, y miró para el otro lado más enojado; supe lo que significaba. Él no sabía cocinar, y de hecho lo puedo entender, no tuvo quien le enseñara a hacerlo. Dejé de reírme para mirarlo algo apenado por mi falta de respeto. Puede que él sea muy burlesco pero no significa que yo también lo seré y probablemente hace mucho que no probaba una comida casera. ¡Se me había ocurrido una gran idea en cuanto pensé en eso! –oye Vegeta, si quieres puedes venir a mi departamento a comer; hice una cena, que creo que se desperdiciará si no hay alguien que me acompañe a probarla ¿te apuntas? –le propuse.

-no necesito tu lastima ni tus sobras–dijo seco, sabía que sería difícil convencerlo.

-no es lastima y tampoco son las sobras, lo acabo de preparar y no quiero que se desperdicie; créeme, no siento lastima por ti –

-dije que no –

-bueno, el súper filete que hice tendré que dárselo al gato –use el plan B y al escuchar el sonido de su estómago, supe que lo había logrado.

POV de Vegeta.

Cuando la vi en el balcón mirando hacia la luna distraída, y con esa ropa tan provocativa, pensé "llegará tarde a la cena" ¿qué clase de mujer se viste así, si solo va a estar en su hogar? No sé cómo, pero vi la tristeza en su mirada, sus ojos la delataban ¿pero qué diablos le pudo haber paso esta vez? Me pregunté involuntariamente, ¿a mí qué me interesa lo que le vaya a pasar? y sé que aunque diga eso, mi cuerpo y mente se mandan solo cuando ella está en peligro; de hecho puedo apostar de que si ella resbalara del balcón yo estaría allí para ayudarla. Eso solo me informaba que debía alejarme de ella cuanto antes, pero no quería volver a tener que buscar otro departamento y esa era el único motivo que me mantenía en este edificio.

No sé como terminé aceptando la invitación de esta mujer; pero dicen que el hambre lo puede todo, además el maldito olor de su comida me llegó muy profundo en las fosas nasales, y mi estómago reclamaba por ser llenado. Dos días llevo sin comer la cantidad que exige mi cuerpo, la comida chatarra que venden en las calles ya me daban ganas de vomitar, no confió en lo que como hecho de otros, por eso siempre trato de comer comida que conozco. No sé cocinar y eso lo sé muy bien, tampoco lo he intentado. Trato de comer en restaurantes pero atreverme a ir solo es patético, esa fueron la razones por las que acepté comer con ella, después de todo me debe un microondas y debía pagármelo de algún modo; aun así no dejaba de sentir que no quería su lastima.

-adelante pasa no seas tímido –me dijo cuándo ingresé a su departamento ¿yo, tímido? Por favor ¿con qué clase de persona cree que está tratando?

Al entrar creí que vería unas murallas completamente de color rosa, pero me sorprendí al ver que eran de color cielo, con detalles blancos. El piano que muchas veces oí en las noches fue lo primero que enfoqué; la imagen de la muchacha tocando en él, cruzó mi mente por un segundo.

-¿qué piensas? ¿Verdad que es muy bonito mi departamento? –preguntó ella en mi espalda.

-hump –fue lo único que salió de mí. Generalmente no suelo expresar lo que siento y tampoco le diría que el departamento me parecía bastante acogedor, aunque tenga la misma forma que el mío.

-mira, aquí está la comida como te prometí –ella me apuntó a la mesa de soltero que estaba al lado de la cocina personal. La cena me parecía más hecha para una velada romántica, ahora entendía el asunto del vestido y de ese maldito escote que se me atravesaba por los ojos.

-¿esperabas que otra persona te acompañara a comer? –le pregunté mirándola de reojo; no quería verla de frente. Creo que ella investigó mi expresión para ver si lo decía con ironía.

-no te voy a mentir –se detuvo como si estuviera cansada y miró la mesa ya puesta. Allí está otra vez esa maldita tristeza en sus ojos –esta cena era para celebrar algo, pero a quien creí que le interesaría algo de mi felicidad; estaba muy ocupado para cosas como estas –

Ya sabía a quién se refería, al paracito que siempre la viene a ver. No puedo entender porque ella es tan estúpida, al estar con una sabandija tan repulsiva como ese debilucho. Sentí rabia cuando vi que miraba ausenté la mesa, no debía estar pensando en insectos como ese gusano, pero entendí que ella no piensa como yo; aunque debería, pierde el tiempo con basura sentimental. Por suerte, la muchacha no dejó que yo viera sus lágrimas pero aun así sentí esta extraña necesidad de golpear a ese sujeto, esta misma sensación se me repitió las dos veces en que ella estuvo en peligro o estaba lastimada. No podía entenderme a mi mismo porqué se tensaba mi cuerpo como cuando subo a un ring a pelear. No la concia, ella no era nada mío, pero verla con la ferocidad que miraba el peligro, sin que le tiritaran los ojos era algo digno de observar.

-no deberías hacerle caso a cosas que no valen la pena –le dije, y no sé por qué; una parte de mi sintió que debía borrarle esa cara que no la dejaba ser lo que en realidad es.

Ella me sonrió, y sus labios tintados no pude evitar prestar atención –si tienes razón, además planeó pasarla muy bien contigo –me giñó un ojo, no sé por qué, cuando hace ese condenado gesto, siempre pareciera que fuera un coqueteo ¿a todos nos pasará lo mismo? –bueno, comamos antes de que la comida se enfrié –dijo e hice caso, no porque ella me lo ordenó, sino porque el hambre me ganó.

Fin de POV

La cena, fue algo extraño para ambos muchachos. Bulma era la que preguntaba y hablaba mucho; conversar con Vegeta le pareció algo peligroso e interesante y no se sentía incomoda con él. Ya no sentía tristeza porque Yamcha la dejó celebrar sola, estaba muy a gusto con el primo de Goku. Vegeta estaba sintiendo algo parecido, pero en ocasiones y sin querer miraba detalladamente lo bella que estaba Bulma y lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido; de hecho se sintió bastante raro conversando más de la cuenta con alguien. La cena fue otra cosa a parte para él. La comida en cuanto la probó tuvo que medir su frenesí para no tragar como suele hacerlo cuando algo le gustaba, y esta comida estaba deliciosa, por eso probó una gran cantidad de lo que la muchacha hizo y aun le quedaba espacio. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado de la última vez que comió algo que realmente disfrutó, además el vino que tomaron juntos le daba un toque perfecto a la mezcla de sabores; Vegeta se había opuesto a tomar champan, lo odiaba rotundamente así que abrieron una botella de vino tinto que Bulma tenía guardada, por su padre que le dio una caja completa. Comieron y bebieron sin darse cuenta de la cantidad. Los dos estaban muy a gusto el uno con el otro; tanto que no se daban cuenta de la hora que era y de las copas que habían tomado.

-resulta que al llegar a Tokio creí que todo iba a ser color de rosa, luego aparecieron esos matones que querían ¿Qué querían hacerme? –relataba Bulma. Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá de la muchacha bebiendo algo de vino, era la segunda botella y aun no se sentían saciados, pero ya ambos no sabían muy bien lo que decían.

\- tocarte, pero en realidad querían matarte y luego violarte ¿o era al revés? –Vegeta no se quedaba atrás, también se había pasado de la cuenta con las copas.

-sí, sí, luego me robarían jajajaja pero no sé qué querían robarme si no tenía nada de valor ¿acaso, un sujetador? –rio por lo que dijo.

-no, no, no, solo querían tu ropa para ponérsela, para tu información todos esos insectos son un montón de gay. No hay más verdad que esa –también rio y ambas risas se mezclaron en el departamento. Los dos no se daban cuenta, pero estaban sentado muy juntos. Vegeta parecía mantener su postura de brazos cruzados pero su cuerpo se balanceaba levemente para todos los lados, y sus mejillas rojas por el calor que le brindaba el alcohol en su ser, lo dejaba en evidencia. Bulma estaba de piernas cruzadas elegantemente, y al igual que Vegeta se balanceaba de una forma extraña; el fenómeno de mejillas sonrojadas también ocurría en ella, nunca había tomado tanto -¿así que sabes tocar el piano? –preguntó Vegeta cuando dejaron de reír.

-sí, pero creo que estoy muy ebria para darte una demostración de mi talento –respondió Bulma tomando un sorbo de su copa.

-pues entonces deja de tomar –Vegeta la frenó con una mano apoyando la suya para impedir que ella bebiera más de su copa, Bulma dejó de lado la copa y los dos quedaron tomados de la mano.

-uh, tienes las manos con cicatrices –dijo la joven mirando de cerca la mano de Vegeta

Él puso mala cara –son manos de luchador –

-sí, pero son muy cálidas –acercó la palma del pelinegro y la puso en su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos para sentir ese calor reconfortante.

Vegeta, no pudo despegar la vista de lo que la muchacha estaba haciendo. Era posible que no estuviera completamente en su cinco sentidos para darse cuenta de lo que ambos estaban haciendo, pero su corazón galopaba cuando sintió la suavidad de la mejilla de Bulma, sus frágiles manos, su frágil rostro y lo hermosa que se veía esta noche, sus labios rojos parecían un imán carnoso; todo en ella le resultaba frágil, delicado y peligroso. Le podía echar la culpa al alcohol, pero sintió más calor cuando ella lo tocó.

-deberíamos dejar de beber –dijo Vegeta cuando volvió a la realidad a medias, estaba pensando cosas que no debía.

-una… más –dijo Bulma de modo infantil poniendo en la mano de Vegeta el número uno con su dedo.

-no creo que pueda aguantar otra ronda… Bulma –dijo sin quitarle su mano de ella.

-vamos hombre, tu eres lo más rudo que he conocido quiero ver si sobrevives con otra copa –lo desafió ella.

-solo si tú también te bebes una –

-trato –se sirvió hasta la última gota en cada copa y los dos chocaron sus copas –un último brindis porque hoy celebro contigo, y no con el… ¿Cómo lo dices? –alzó su copa.

-gusano –le respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa de malicia.

-… y no con el gusano de Yamcha –rio –el brindis es porque jamás creí que la pasaría tan bien contigo vecinito –

-lo mismo digo –acercó su copa con la de ella.

-jajajaja jamás dirías eso si no estuvieras ebrio –

-eso es verdad, ya mañana no me acordaré, así que asunto arreglado –también rio.

-jejeje cierto; eres un sujeto muy inteligente Vegeta, salud por eso -

Vegeta asintió y chocó su copa con la de ella y ambos tomaron el vino de un solo sorbo, en cuanto terminaron la dejaron en la mesa y se miraron sonriendo, esperando que uno de los dos callera. Bulma con la mirada ya brillante de tanto tomar miró la boca de Vegeta imaginando como sería besarlo, se acercó para intentar hacerlo, y Vegeta se quedó inmóvil. Solo rozó un poco sus labios porque el sueño la dominó y cayó dormida en el regazo de Vegeta, él la miró allí recostada plácidamente; parecía estar cómoda. No duró mucho despierto pero antes de que la oscuridad lo invadiera en su cabeza apareció como un flash, el recuerdo de una niña de pelo azul turquesa que le pedía la mano y su cabeza terminó por caer hacia tras, preso del sueño, cuando ya eran las 3 de la mañana y aún sus manos no se despegaban.

(…)

La alarma del celular de Bulma hizo tanto escándalo que terminó por despertar a los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, que amanecieron con el cabello un poco desordenado. Al parecer en la noche ambos no se habían movido ni un poco, porque seguían en la misma posición en la que cayeron rendidos. El alcohol los había dejado tiesos toda la noche, tanto que el calambre ni lo notaron.

-como me duele la cabeza –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirándose tan rápido como se oyeron. Los dos no asimilaban bien la situación, como tratando de recordar por qué los dos estaban juntos, por qué Bulma tenía una mano puesta en el muslo de Vegeta para apoyarse o por qué Vegeta se lo permitió.

-ah… -trató de decir algo Bulma pero de su boca no salió nada. Vegeta dejó de mirarla y miró la mano de ella puesta en su muslo cuando se dio cuenta de esa rara calidez en esa zona. Bulma también vio lo que miraba y sacó inmediatamente su mano de allí con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza-¡yo no hice nada! –negó con las dos manos y la cabeza.

-¿se puede saber qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí y por qué tú estabas recostada en mis piernas? –dijo Vegeta como si estuviera enojado, pero en realidad estaba aguantando el maldito dolor de cabeza que no dejaba de punzarle.

-¿y qué me preguntas a mí? Anoche… -trató de recordar pero las imágenes eran borrosas –sé que bebimos, pero no me acuerdo de nada más –miró a la mesita del living donde aún estaban las dos copas bacías igual que las dos botellas –y creo que bebimos mucho –apuntó a ellas.

\- Grr… -apretó los dientes gruñendo y se levantó del sofá que compartió su sueño. Las piernas le pesaban, el olor a alcohol y rancio le estaba dando nauseas. Hace mucho que no tenía una resaca como esa.

-¿oye Vegeta a dónde vas? – le preguntó Bulma que estaba sintiendo los primeros efectos de una resaca y como no sabía conllevarlos se levantó de golpe para llegar a Vegeta, y eso abrió el canal del vomito que no pudo controlar y cayó directamente al estómago de Vegeta que se volteó cuando ella lo quiso detener –lo siento – dijo con la boca asqueada y Volvió a vomitar allí mismo, provocando que Vegeta también saliera corriendo al baño de la muchacha a vomitar.

Bulma fue la primera en dejar de sentir la comida atrapada en su garganta, pero al ver el desastre que dejó en el piso, recordó que Vegeta también se fue a vomitar y además por su culpa. Partió directamente al baño para ver como se encontraba Vegeta.

– ¡Vegeta! ¿Aún estas vomitando? –Dijo cuándo lo vio aún con la cabeza en el escusado pero al no recibir respuesta prefirió acercarse –siento tanto lo que pasó – Acarició su espalda como si lo tratara de ayudarlo a vomitar.

-¿¡puedes ya dejarme en paz maldita seas!? –le gritó enojado, no soportando que ella lo vieran en una posición tan patética.

-perdón, perdón, perdón –se fue corriendo de allí dejándolo solo. Prefirió mejor, al ver el desastre del piso, limpiar su vomito antes de que alguien se resbalara, el gato fue el primero en acercarse a oler la extraña cosa del piso –no cochino, córrete de allí Vegato –lo tomó con sus dos manos, mirando si había tocado con sus patas el vómito.

-¿Cómo acabas de llamar al gato? –dijo Vegeta desde su espalda con una mirada incrédula.

-ah… jajajaja –se rio nerviosa –creí que el gato se vería bien si le ponía un nombre parecido al tuyo, ya sabes… tú lo salvaste y –

-se lo cambiaras inmediatamente –le ordenó.

-¿estás loco? ¿Sabes cuánto me costó buscarle un nombre al gatito? No se lo pienso cambiar ¡hump! –se cruzó de brazos mirando para otro lado como si se hubiera ofendido.

-bien, entonces yo me compraré un pescado y lo llamaré Bulma –le dijo con maldad en su mirada.

-¿¡cómo te atreves!? –caminó hasta él enojado, queriendo golpearlo por lo que dijo, pero Vegeta la sostuvo de la muñeca.

La miró directamente a los azules ojos que tenía, mientras la mantenía atrapada de la muñeca –tú sí que me has causado problemas muchacha –

-no tanto como tú, yo solo te he invitado a mi casa a cenar, ni siquiera me has dado las gracias ¿qué no tienes un poco de cortesía? –

-¿Vomitarme encima fue bastante cortes para ti? –

-no lo pude evitar y ya te pedí perdón –con la mano que tenía libre, tomó un paño y lo pasó por la sudadera de Vegeta para tratar de limpiar la suciedad de su propio vómito.

-¿crees que con eso se soluciona todo verdad? –

-solo trato de ayudar, ¡desconsiderado! –le gritó enojada.

-pues, mejor ni lo intentes, ¡escandalosa! –le devolvió el grito

Se miraron con rabia, y estaban tan cerca como la primera vez que discutieron que esta vez sí se dieron cuenta de eso. Por un momento no pudieron despegar la mirada del otro, y ambos sintieron una inexplicable sensación de querer besarse y descargar la rabia que sentían, más no lo hicieron, había tantas razones que recordaron la más principal; recién habían vomitado y el olor era repulsivo. Ambos muchachos desviaron sus miradas con las mejillas sonrojadas. Vegeta la soltó de la muñeca, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sintiendo hace unos momentos y por qué. Bulma no podía dar crédito a lo rápido que estaba pulsando su corazón.

-aún me duele la cabeza Vegeta y no quiero pelear contigo –Bulma fue la primera en hablar y mirarlo de frente otra vez –la pasé muy bien anoche, aunque no recuerdo bien lo que pasó – tomó de la mesa de la cocina que estaba al lado suyo, una pastilla –toma, y no la rechaces, te hará bien –le sonrió cuando él la miró confundido. Vegeta no se la recibió pero Bulma la puso en su mano y salió de allí para bañarse.

Vegeta comprendió que ya debía irse, toda esta situación lo tenía confundido. Caminó hasta la puerta del departamento de Bulma y cerró al salir. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que le daba igual que alguien lo viera con su ropa deportiva empapada de vómito, solo entró a su hogar y cuando estuvo a punto de ir a la ducha, metió sin pensarlo la extraña medicina que Bulma le proporcionó, estaba agria pero él ni lo notó, solo se masajeaba la sien para calmar el extraño puntazo que ahora recién empezó a notar producto de la resaca. Mientras el agua limpiaba su cuerpo y le quitaba el maldito olor a alcohol, no dejaba de pensar en Bulma, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control a tal punto que hacia cosas con ella que con ninguna otra persona nunca hizo; no se daba cuenta de eso hasta que lo meditaba. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de ver de Vegeta una cara que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ella era un caos en su cabeza no podía negar que anoche la pasó bien aunque no se acuerde tanto del tema y por sobretodo la comida que comió anoche era lo que más lamentaba, ahora su cuerpo la había desperdiciado y de una manera vergonzosa pero que no impidió que Vegeta sonriera al recordarlo.

(…)

Bulma terminó de bañarse y cepillarse los dientes, sintiéndose limpia otra vez, buscó ropa pero no la que llevaría para trabajar, la jaqueca no se le iba y prefirió tomarse el día libre, que estar forzando a su cabeza al trabajo. Esperaba que el señor Gero no viera con malos ojos su falta. Tomó el celular de su velador, para ver la hora pero con lo que se encontró fue con 20 llamadas perdidas de Yamcha y 5 mensajes que decían que por favor le contestara. No sintió lastima esta vez por él, anoche había celebrado en grande con la persona que menos esperó ser acompañada y tenía una gran sensación de querer sacar provecho de eso, pero Vegeta no merecía ser usado de esa manera y ahora que meditaba bien a fondo de lo que pasó hace un rato, se dio cuenta de una gran verdad. Vegeta no era el hombre serió que siempre aparentaba ser, él tenía también su lado juvenil, el verdadero lado de sus 23 años que probablemente por la vida que llevó dejó de lado. Bulma sonrió con complicidad, al ser ella la única que pudo ver al arrogante y misterioso Vegeta en una faceta distinta a la de siempre.

Su puerta sonó de repente, asiéndola saltar del susto, al estar tan concentrada en lo que tenía en su mente. Llegó a la puerta para ver por el mirador y fue su sorpresa al ver a la hermana de N17 esperando que le abriera -¿qué hace ella aquí?-se preguntó en voz alta y miró a su departamento en general. Todo estaba desordenado por lo de ayer y el vómito todavía estaba en el suelo –esto es un desastre ¿ahora qué hago? –se peinó con los dedos su desordenado cabello mojado para no lucir aterradora y abrió la puerta manteniendo solo su cuerpo adentro.

-necesito hablar con… -empezó a decir la mujer, pero Bulma le impidió que continuara.

-¿puedes darme un segundo? –le dijo apenada, y cerró la puerta rápidamente sin dejar que la chica rubia respondiera.

Sacó una capsula de su bolcillo que solo usaba en caso de emergencia o cuando tenía flojera, adentro había un robot diseñado para hacer el aseo. Este lo había inventado ella, y era un prototipo único, nadie lo tenía más que Bulma. Al activarlo lo puso en modo rápido y la maquina comenzó a hacer su trabajo, en dos minutos la vivienda quedó como debe estar –soy una genio –apagó al robot y besó su capsula, mientras Vegato lo miraba -¿Qué? Para eso lo inventé, no me mires así –regañó al felino que parecía que tenía una gota detrás de la cabeza –bueno ya puedes pasar –dijo cuando abrió la puerta, pero ya no había nadie al frente tuyo.

-te tardaste –dijo la chica rubia que estaba a un lado de la puerta cruzada de brazos, apoyada en la muralla y parecía molesta, tampoco la miraba.

-ah estabas allí jajajaja, perdóname, es que no suelo recibir visitas a esta hora –se excusó, y era verdad, a esta hora estaría trabajando.

-mmm… supongo que tú eres Bulma y ya sabes para que vine –dejó su postura y la miró de frente.

-si ya sé de que se trata, pero pasa –la invitó, la chica hizo caso y entró mirando el departamento como todos suelen hacerlo –puedes sentarte N18–le apuntó a su sofá.

-¿mi hermano te habló de mí, cierto? –Se sentó en el sofá, que de repente desprendió un olor a alcohol –ya veo porque no querías que entrara –dijo la mujer.

Bulma se apenó –lo siento, anoche estaba celebrando y hoy me has pillado con resaca… ay soy un desastre – murmuró eso último.

La chica que no parecía tener expresión, sonrió de lado, cuando entendió todo el asunto en ese departamento –creo… que no llegué en un buen momento –

"ay pensé que era una chica inexpresiva" pensó sonriendo. Cuanto la vio en el ring, supo que era una chica ruda, de carácter potente y hasta algo masculina se podía decir, pero su voz era algo femenina y su ropa también, solo era su manera de ser que le hacía verse algo intocable –el peor de los momentos diría yo jejeje, pero vayamos al punto, tú quieres incrasar a los guerreros Z, el club donde uno de los luchadores que estaban la vez en que peleaste, también participó –

-Son Goku, si me acuerdo de él –

-vaya estas muy informada, bien… yo te puedo llevar al club, pero necesito que guardes la ubicación para ti –le susurró.

-espera, no quiero estar en un club donde hayan problemas –

-no los hay te lo prometo –

Se quedó un momento pensándolo-bien, llévame con ellos –le dijo segura y dispuesta.

_**Continuará...**_

**_¿tardé? _**_**Espero no haberlo hecho. Este capítulo es bastante corto, ya lo sé, pero tiene mucho significado de cómo va a empezar el romance, de todos modos y para que vean que soy mala, es que el próximo capítulo se titula (información única) (8 la niña de pelo azul turquesa, y ya saben por qué 1313 pero eso es lo único que les diré.**_

_** : aquí está el capítulo prometido, espero no a verte hecho esperar (también adoro el carácter que le puse a Vegeta, pero en este capítulo se mostró otra cara de él "su lado juvenil" espero no haberte decepcionado. Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando amiga, yo les prometo a todas ustedes las que comentan que para el final de este fic les daré un regalo especial. Te mando un abrazo virtual!**_

_**Johaceeve: por qué eres tan genial conmigo? Te adoro!. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que te cuento… queda muy poco para que estos dos se juntes ;) pero no puedo revelar más secretos… bueno te diré otro, (el POV del próximo capítulo es especial) nada más, ya no me puedes sacar más información. Te debó algo y siempre lo tengo presente, besos amiga!**_

_**Yani34: muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, espero no haberte hecho esperar y que este capítulo haya valido la pena, prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrás más cosas interesantes, de hecho muy interesantes, saludos!**_

_**Pao saki: se que ya te di las gracias pero, debo hacerlo otra vez, valoro que me comenten aunque sea tarde. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, como a mí me gustó escribirlo, Nos vemos!**_


	8. Chapter 8: azul turquesa

_**Hola chicas, lo siento si ayer esperaron que yo publicara; pero voy a ser sincera. Estuve en una fiesta el sábado y llegué con un increíble dolor de cabeza, que solo me dejó escribir una línea ¡pueden creerlo! Y el domingo había terminado si o si, solo me falta unos retoques y editarlo otra vez, pero resulta que terminé tan tarde escribiendo que cuando fui a cargar el modem; porque es lo único que tengo para conectarme, estaba cerrado y ya no había caso ir a buscar otra tienda porque también estarían cerrada así que me dije, mañana lo hago sin falta y eme aquí. Esa es toda mi falta. No quiero retrasar más esto así que comiencen a leer.**_

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero puedo jurar que la historia es mía. **_

_**Capítulo 8) la niña de pelo azul turquesa**_

_**POV de Vegeta (pasado)**_

Miré un buen rato en donde la niña desapareció de mi vista, no sé porque deseaba que volviera a aparecer otra vez, que ojala se le hubiera olvidado algo y regresara. Había algo que me molestaba, quizás que se haya ido me molestó. Miré mi mano ahora vendada. Era una niña inteligente y única, todas las demás de mi escuela eran bobas, creídas y feas, pero ella no. No estoy diciendo que sea bonita (sonrojo) pero, no era fea eso si lo sé. Bulma era su nombre y creo que jamás se me iba a olvidar, Lamentaba no a ver podido decirle el mío, pero ojala que mañana tenga la oportunidad de verla, quería que me enseñara a trepar esos estúpidos árboles, así cuando mi cometa chocara con uno, sea yo el que lo pueda sacar de allí. Me quedé en el parque para completar las dos horas que me faltaban para la salida de clase, así mi mamá no sabría que no entré al colegio.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, partí corriendo al baño y me miré al espejo. Estaba todo sucio, y tenía el pelo desordenado pero no era lo único raro en mí, sino que había un maldito sonrojo en mis mejillas que no quería salirse de mi rostro, me refregué la cara para que se fuera, pero no quería desaparecer.

-Vegeta hijo ¿ya llegaste? –escuché a mi mamá afuera. Me lavé tan rápido como pude la cara y me arreglé el uniforme del colegio.

-¡ya salgo! –le grité para que no se impacientara y supiera que estoy en el baño; mi madre sí que daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Cuando salí, la vi parada mirándome raro.

-¿¡por qué siempre haces eso Vegeta!? –me gritó ¿ahora que hice?

-¿hacer qué? –

-¡entrar sin saludarme! ¿¡Por qué eres tan desconsiderado con tu madre!? –era lo mismo de siempre.

-es que tenía ganas de ir al baño ¿quieres que me orinara mientras te saludo? –

-sé que es una de tus escusas, pero te la dejaré pasar por esta vez me oyes –

-si mamá –rodé los ojos, sé que le molestaba que yo hiciera ese gento, pero para mi sorpresa no dijo nada, y solo me quedó mirando muy raro -¿qué? –le dije enojado cuando ella se acercó mucho a mi cara.

-estas ruborizado –me dijo sonriéndome. Maldije mi mala suerte, pensé que se me había desaparecido.

-no es cierto –le mentí y le di la espalda con los brazos cruzados ocultando mi cara, sé que ya no serviría de nada hacer eso.

-por supuesto que sí Vegeta ¿por qué me mientes? –sabía lo que estaba suponiendo. Di vuelta mi rostro para mirarla y vi como ella puso una cara, como cuando ve a una pareja besarse en las telenovelas -¡ay no puedes ser! Mi bebé está hecho todo un hombre, me lo tenías bien guardado hijo –me dio unos codazos por las espalda. Sé que mi cara estaba roja, porque sentí un calor en mis mejillas; ¡mi mamá siempre termina avergonzándome!

-no sé de qué me hablas –me hice el desentendido, pero creo que no funcionó.

-no te hagas y dime la verdad cariño ¿conociste a una niña verdad? Ay estas tan ruborizado que no me puedes ni dar la cara jajajaja –eso fue el colmo, me di la vuelta más enojado que antes.

-¡no digas esas tonterías mamá, yo no he conocido a ninguna niña! Ósea, son feas, tontas, piojosas y repulsivas ¡el hecho de que Bulma sea diferente no quiere decir que gusta! –me tapé la boca en cuanto dije eso ¡como se me ocurría revelarle la verdad! Pero estaba tan enojado que no me di cuenta de lo que dije y en cuanto vi su cara también ruborizada, con los ojos brillantes supe lo que estaba pensando.

-ay mi niñito tiene una novia y se llama Bulma, debe ser muy bonita para que haya conquistado tu corazón ¡ay no puedo esperar para su boda y cuando tengan sus primeros hijos, seré la abuela más feliz del mundo! Debo conocerla ¿cuándo me la presentaras cariño? –estaba tan emocionada por cosas que aún no pasaban que mi cara estaba más caliente que antes.

-¡yo no me casaré y si lo hiciera no te invitaría porque lo arruinarías todo con tu histeria! –le grité y salí corriendo cuando vi la cara de perro rabioso con la que me miró.

-¡como te atreves Vegeta a hablarle así a tu madre! –me gritaba por la espalda. Llegué a mi habitación y me en cerré allí, mientras mi madre seguía pataleando afuera -¡ábreme ahora mismo la puerta jovencito, cuando salgas estarás en grabes problemas! –

No le hice caso y cerré con pestillo, después de un rato dejé de escucharla parlotear. En estos casos cuando ella está así es mejor esperar hasta mañana, por eso siempre agarro pan y leche de emergencia y los escondo en mi closet, así no tengo que salir cuando tenga hambre, y enfrentarme a mi madre. Me senté en mi cama, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo grande. Siempre me pregunto cuando me miro en él ¿cómo seré cuando grande? No soy como otros niños ilusos que piensas que cuando sean adultos serán detectives, astronautas o bomberos. Veo a mi mamá y sé que la vida no es tan fácil como yo creo; ella siempre soñó con ser una famosa cantante, ahora resulta que solo canta en el "restaurant" nocturno en el que trabaja, para ganas un poco más de dinero; su sueño fue pisoteado y no quiero que eso me pasé a mí. Quiero algo que me guste pero a la vez, que pueda dar mucho dinero así ayudaría a mi mamá y ella no tendría que trabajar más.

Dejé de pesar demasiado, aún me faltaba mucho para ser mayor, preferí mejor acostarme ya, después de todo ya no podré salir de mi habitación. Me puse mi ropa de dormir y me acosté mirando el techo, aún no tenía sueño, o quizás el hecho de que no dejaba de pensar en la niña de pelo turquesa no me dejaba dormir. No puedo creer que ella pudo sacar mi cometa del árbol… y aparte de eso, ahora que recuerdo, ella me besó (sonrojo) con un golpe en la cabeza, me borré esos pensamientos idiotas ¡no debería estar pensado en cosa como esas! ¡Soy un chico rudo, esas cosas tontas no deberían estar en mi mente! Cerrando los ojos con fuerza traté de dejar de pensar en eso, pero la maldita imagen de ella acercándose a mi rostro no me dejaba dormir en paz, mañana la vería solamente para que me enseñara a trepar. Una vez que estuve luchando por dormir, la luz se apagó, sin antes ver la sonrisa de la niña de pelo turquesa atravesando mi sueño, con ganas de que no se acabara el otoño.

Fin del POV

Las dos chicas, iban en el auto de Bulma para Kame House, de vez en cuando hablan de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, solo para conocerse mejor. Bulma ya la podía ver como una compinche, aunque antes de conocerla solo la miraba como una matona de por allí. N18 también se sentía cómoda con Bulma, era la primera vez que hablaba más de la cuenta con una persona, pero la peli turquesa no le incomodaba ni le desagrada para nada, a pesar de que hablaba demasiado.

-¿y entonces qué estabas celebrando anoche? –decidió preguntar la rubia cuando el silencio se hizo presente.

-mi asenso como científica en la empresa de tu padre –le respondió con una sonrisa gigante sin dejar de mirar la carretera; se había olvidado que estaba feliz por eso.

-¿trabajas en industrias Gero? –dijo sorprendida.

-así es –estaba tan orgullosa de sí mismo.

-mmm ya veo ¿y celebraste con tu novio? –

Al decir eso Bulma casi pierde el control del vehículo pero lo recuperó rápidamente un poco nerviosa –jajajaja no, era mi plan que él viniera a celebrar conmigo, pero no tenía tiempo para esas cosas al parecer –dijo un poco enojada. A pesar de todo no se arrepentía a de haber celebrado con Vegeta.

-debe ser un pobre diablo –dijo sin importarle que Bulma escuchara, pero ella no hiso nada, estaba tan enojada que no le importaba. N18 no quiso preguntar más sobre ese asunto, porque ya tenía la película completa. Bulma si disfruto de la celebración pero no con su novio y el hecho de que el sofá y por ende la casa estuviera con olor a alcohol, le decía que la había pasado bien con quien sea que la acompañó.

Cuando llegaron a Kame House, Bulma encapsuló su auto –bueno aquí es –

-¿es una broma? –dijo la rubia dudosa de lo que veía ¡era una casa de playa, por el amor de Kami!

-no te dejes llevar por lo que vez –estaban a punto de entrar cuando vieron a Krilin y Goku acercándose a ellas. Ambos estaban sin polera, y sudados ya que había estado entrenando. En cuanto Goku vio a la chica de mirada fría, la reconoció en un santiamén, la recordaba como la chica que peleó con Piccolo antes del enfrentamiento, él estaba mirando muy atento los movimientos de ambos y la mujer le parecía rápida y ágil.

-hola chicos –saludó Bulma a los dos recién llegados.

-hola… –saludó Krillin, distraído con la rubia recién llegada.

-hola Bulma ¿no qué a esta hora trabajabas? –le preguntó Goku extrañado.

-si pero, quise tomarme el día libre –"porque estoy con resaca" quiso decir más nunca salió de su boca.

-jajajaja seguramente ya te volviste a quedar dormida –rio el de cabello alborotado, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de su amiga –o quizás pediste el día libre nada más –dijo nervioso.

-fue exactamente lo que hice, y ya te lo dije bruto –dijo con los dientes apretados.

-ejem –emitió N18 como si tuviera atorado algo en la garganta. Ella venía por una cosa sería, pero al ver que ya Bulma se estaba olvidando para que vinieron tenía que intervenir; además el pequeño hombrecito que estaba sin camisa, no dejaba de mirarla con cara de pingüino enamorado y eso le estaba incomodando.

-ah, cierto Goku traje a una chica que quiere ser de los Guerreros Z, tú ya la has visto en el torneo donde peleaste con Vegeta –se apresuró en decir.

-sí, ya la había reconocido en cuando te vi al lado de ella –dijo sonriente acercándose a ella –hola, mi nombre es Son Goku –le estrechó la mano amigablemente.

-N18 –le recibió la mano, tomando un poco más en serio al tipo que tenía al frente. Sabía que él fue uno de los finalistas del torneo, y probablemente era muy poderoso, aunque parezca un torpe.

-es genial que quieras pertenecer a los Guerreros Z, pero el maestro Roshi tiene que decidirlo –

-¿y debo mostrarle mis habilidades y que soy apta para su club? –le preguntó ella, porque generalmente siempre es así.

-eh… -se rascó la cabeza –no exactamente jejeje –dijo nervioso.

-escuché mi nombre ¿alguien me ha invocado? –salió de la puerta el viejo Roshi, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-maestro Roshi, le quiero presentar a N18 ella quiere ser parte de los guerreros Z –dijo Bulma acercándosele y apuntando a la rubia, que sinceramente dudaba que él fuera un maestro de verdad.

-ya veo –dijo el viejo, sorprendiendo a todos por la seriedad en su tono de hablar. La miró de arriba abajo haciendo que brillaran sus lentes extrañamente –tienes que demostrarme que eres fuerte –se le acercó lo más que podía y le tocó el trasero aprovechando su velocidad –y por lo que veo tienes los músculos bien firmes, sí, estas apta para el entrenamiento –todos se cayeron de espalda menos la susodicha.

-¿¡que hace!? –le gritó N18 mandándolo lejos con un puñetazo.

-jejeje perdona al maestro Roshi, él es así con todas las chicas de Kame House –se disculpó Krilin apenado, un poco para poder llamar la atención de la chica que le vio una belleza única.

-¡hump! –le hizo un desprecio al pequeño calvito, haciendo que él perdiera las esperanzas.

-jajajaja cuando el maestro hace eso, es porque automáticamente ya eres parte de los guerreros Z ¡bienvenida! –intervino Goku, al conocer los trucos de su maestro.

-¿pero…? – no se lo creía, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso parecía un gimnasio de payasos; esa fue su primera impresión. Pero algo le decía que este nuevo club era mucho mejor que cualquier otro en el que haya estado, y al contrario de lo que pensó, estaba muy animada por empezar ya a entrenar; con luchadores que al parecer si valían la pena que sean sus compañeros.

(…)

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba Vegeta recién llegando a la Familia Cold. El atraso había sido inaudito para él, pero es que la resaca de la madrugada quería atormentarlo aunque esa presión en su cabeza había mejorado un poco, pero no dejaba de molestarlo. Cuando todos los luchadores lo vieron ingresar, los de la elite se le quedaron viendo por lo tarde que llegó, Vegeta siempre era el primero en llegar, era insólito ese atraso. Que lo vieran con esa cara extraña, lo hicieron enojar más de lo que ya estaba "malditos gusanos, porque no se preocupan de sí mismo" maldecía en sus pensamiento, hoy no tenía ni ganas de gritar; así que llegó rápidamente a su área de entrenamiento, notando también la presencia de Nappa.

-creí que no vendrías Vegeta ya son las 12 de la mañana –lo interrogó el gran hombre.

-¿te importa? –le preguntó de mala gana, mientras se vestía con su ropa de deporte; la presencia de Nappa le estaba regresando la jaqueca.

-es que nunca llegas tan tarde, además Freezer anda como loco y si ve algo paranormal, te va a perseguir hasta en el baño –le susurró.

-yo no le tengo miedo a esa lagartija –le contestó con arrogancia, sacando de su bolso unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-¿tienes resaca? –le preguntó cuándo las vio. Esa eran las pastillas que siempre tomaban los dos cuando salían, bebían y regresaban para que a la mañana despertaran con un dolor insoportable de cabeza.

-no –le dijo seco y las volvió a meter en su bolso; no quería que se enterara de lo que anoche estuvo haciendo, porque Vegeta bien sabía que Nappa era bastante metiche en lo que no le importaba y podía investigar hasta la última pista para saber la verdad. La cena de Bulma tiene que ser un secreto mudo, anoche las cosas se le salieron de control nada más.

Nappa iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido –Vegeta, el gran Freezer solicita tu presencia ahora –dijo Zarbon la mano derecha de Freezer.

Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo "ahora que quiere" pensó enojado y fue a la oficina de Freezer seguido de cerca por el joven de pelo verde entrenzado. Tenía cierta idea de que era por el atraso de hoy, y si fuera así, no tenía ninguna escusa que inventarle, el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pesar como se debe y la presencia de Zarbon atrás menos. Entró a su oficina, encontrando sentado al mafioso mayor; al lado suyo había un hombre gordo de piel rosada y tosca que no llevaba pelo: la segunda mano derecha de Freezer.

-me mandó a llamar gran Freezer –dijo Vegeta queriendo apretar los dientes al llamarlo como todo los demás.

-efectivamente, tengo noticias para ti mi estimado Vegeta; el torneo de la UFC donde competirás tú con tu primo será dentro de 4 semanas –le anunció.

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido -¿tan pronto? –

-así es, por eso he decidido que desde ahora hasta el enfrentamiento, entrenaras con Zarbon y Dodoria –apuntó a los dos hombre que sonriendo de una forma maliciosa.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –no se lo podía creer, esto era el colmo de la situación. Estos dos sujetos, eran mucho más fuertes que él. Cuando era un novato, como iniciación lo hicieron pelear con ambos pero fue tan salvaje la golpiza que le dieron que no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó. Vegeta sabía que ya no era un novato ni el chiquillo que entró confiado, era de la elite y su fuerza y técnica de batalla eran más perfectas, pero a pesar de todo él sabía que Zarbon y Dodoria no peleaban limpio y usaban objetos para vencer. Él podía entrenar solo sin la ayuda de eso dos lame botas.

-lo que has escuchado Vegeta, ellos te entrenaran sé que eso te hará muy bien –también sonrió sagaz.

-¿desconfía de mi potencial? –le pregunté enojado.

-solo me aseguro –le dijo tan rápido que parecía que lo había ensayado todo.

Aunque dijera que no quería hacerlo, lo iban a obligar; él no decidía Freezer lo hacía y quien no acataba sus órdenes la pasaba muy mal, negarse no era una opción –bien –aceptó sin quererlo.

-está dicho, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento; ahora, puedes retirarte –Vegeta se levantó para irse de allí antes de que estallara y cuando abrió la puerta Freezer lo detuvo –ah y Vegeta, no vuelvas a llegar tarde; recuerda que yo sé todo lo que pasa en este gimnasio –Vegeta no dijo nada más y salió. Nada de eso le sorprendía, pero estaba tan enojado, que probablemente rompería otro pedazo de muralla.

(…)

-¿bueno hermana que te pareció Kame House? –le preguntó N17 en la recepción del edificio; Bulma estaba al lado suyo esperando también la respuesta, aunque ya de ante mano ella le había hecho la misma pregunta y ya sabía la respuesta.

-tienes sus defectos… -dijo insulsa. El defecto que más odiaba era el de su Maestro –pero el entrenamiento es pesado y me gusta, es la primera vez que me siento tan cansada –se sobó el cuello, para recalcar ese punto.

-wuo, quizás también deba tomar clases en ese gimnasio –rio tocando sus músculos del brazo y haciendo poses graciosas.

En eso entra Vegeta al edificio, distraído y sin mirar a nadie. Su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo que acostumbraba. Con las manos en los bolcillos firmemente en su pantalón, caminó sin suspender el paso, directo al camino corto que da al ascensor. N18 se sorprendió al verlo pasar; ¿cómo no recordar a ganador del torneo?, si la paliza que le dio al amigo de Bulma, la dejó maravillada. El gimnasio de Vegeta fue la primera opción de ella, pero cuando se lo comentó a su padre, él se negó rotundamente explicándole el por qué. Ella decidió no meterse más en problemas. Pero ahora que lo veía pasar le dieron unas ganas de volver a considerarlo.

-ese es Vegeta Saiyajin ¿cierto? –preguntó para confirmarlo.

-sí, es vecino de Bulma –

Cuando dijo eso su hermano, miró rápidamente sorprendida a Bulma que veía fijamente las puertas del elevador donde había desaparecido Vegeta. Detectó algo entre esos ojos azules de la muchacha, parecía inquietada.

Bulma en ese momento, pensaba en la expresión que él tenía cuando entró "¿le habrá pasado algo malo?" se preguntó preocupada –bueno chicos yo me voy a mi departamento, tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Bulma excusándose sin esperar una palabra de los dos para poder irse ya. Corrió rápidamente al elevador y tomó el que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas.

Los dos hermanos la quedaron mirando -¿Bulma tiene una relación familiar con ese tipo? –preguntó N18 a su hermano.

-una relación familiar no, pero puede que si otro tipo de relación –le guiñó el ojo para que entendiera a que se refería con eso. Dejando muy seria a la chica y bastante ensimismada.

(…)

Cuando Bulma llegó a su piso, tuvo la buena suerte de encontrase con Vegeta tratando de abrir la puerta – ¡maldita llave! –tiró el objeto en el suelo todo doblado tanto en la punta como en los dientes. El cuerpo de Vegeta estaba tenso y en un arranque de rabia golpeó la puerta con su puño cerrado y aparentemente vendado.

Bulma lo miraba a su espalda y se acercó sutilmente a él. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que Vegeta no tuvo un día bueno. Ella lo miró acongojada, y se sentía un poco culpable sin saber por qué, así que con todo el coraje que la caracterizaba, fue donde él y le tocó el hombro con suavidad –Vegeta… -lo llamó con la misma finura, también para evitar que él reaccionara de una forma violenta.

Recordó tanto la voz, como el calor de su mano, y si cuerpo se relajó en automático; pero su ceño no se iba cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla. No quiso decir ninguna palabra, estaba muy enojado y sabía que lo que saldría de su boca no sería bueno, aunque pensó en un momento en desquitarse con ella. Todo por la estúpida noticia que Freezer le anunció, donde no se podía negar. No entendía por qué Bulma se le acercó con esa cara como queriendo suavizar algo. No la quería cerca de él, cuando lo estaba, se olvidaba de quien era y a lo que está condenado. Pensó en decirle de la peor forma que se alejara de él, para que ella no lo volviera a molestar más. Pero sus palabras fueron calladas, por un efusivo abrazo de ella, que dejó a Vegeta sin funcionamiento por un momento y su ceño desapareció como por arte de magia.

-oye no debes enojarte así, no eres el único que tiene un mal día –dijo ella en tono natural. Cuando supo que el cuerpo de Vegeta se relajó, sonrió porque su impulsividad por fin valía para algo bueno.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo? –dijo en un tono peligroso, sin corresponderle el abrazo. Pero Bulma no tuvo miedo ni dejó de abrazarlo, tenía la certeza de que Vegeta no le haría daño.

-estoy evitando que explotes y destruyas también mi departamento –le respondió y recién allí lo soltó, cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta estaba demasiado incomodo con su cercanía; aunque eso fue lo que ella creyó. No sabía cómo decirle que quería volver a comer con él en su departamento, para evitar un poco la soledad y preguntarle lo que le pasaba; pero su mirada calculadora de repente la dejó muda.

-Bulma –la llamaron desde la izquierda una voz conocida; haciendo que ambos jóvenes dejaran de verse para mirar a Yamcha, que recién había salido del elevador. Estaba vestido con un traje con corbata de color gris portando un ramo de rosas en una mano y en la otra una caja de chocolate.

-Yamcha –dijo Bulma sin sorprenderse, ya se esperaba encontrárselo así, como siempre; cuando venía a pedir perdón.

Yamcha caminó hacia ambos muchachos, pero mirando recelosamente a vegeta, quien se la devolvía con desprecio. Con solo ver a los dos así, se imaginó que antes de que él subiera ambos estaban peleando, como muchas veces vio -¿estás molestando a Bulma Vegeta? –dijo enfadado, poniendo un escudo protector con su cuerpo entre Vegeta y Bulma.

-aparta tu inmunda presencia de mi vista gusano –le dijo Vegeta, ya no aguantaba más y solo tenía unas deliciosas ganas de desquitar toda su rabia del día, en él.

-¡Yamcha deja en paz a Vegeta! –lo corrió del medio, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

-pero Bulma… -trató de decir.

-¡pero nada! ¿¡A qué vienes!? ¡Si por teléfono ya me lo dejaste bien en claro! –dijo furibunda aún resentida. Ahora era ella quien estaba entremedio de Vegeta y Yamcha.

-es que Bulma, no me entendiste bien, estaba muy ocupado y no podía… -

-¡entendí perfectamente Yamcha y no me compraras esta vez con chocolates y flores! –tomó del brazo a Vegeta tan abruptamente que él no pudo ni darse cuenta del rapto o decir algo al respecto. Ella caminó hasta su puerta, llevándose a los dos consigo; por diferentes razones.

-Bulma no actuemos como niños, hay que hablar esto como unas personas adultas –trataba de persuadirla, y no entendía porque Vegeta estaba entremedio de todo.

-¡entonces deja de inventar escusas infantiles! –Abrió por fin la puerta de su departamento –ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer y yo no puedo estar siempre cuando tú me necesitas, vamos Vegeta –pagándole con la misma moneda entró a su departamento dejando la puerta abierta para su vecino.

Vegeta, que estaba inmóvil allí, estaba dispuesto a volver a su departamento y no hacerle caso a la muchacha; pero recordó que la llave la había doblado y debía bajar para pedir la de emergencia. Así que por esta vez le hizo caso a su mente maliciosa que era más fuerte y al ver la cara sorprendida de Yamcha que descubrió que su querida novia había dejado al enemigo entrar, en vez de a él, no pudo negarse a obedecer. Le sonrió de lado y entró con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones al departamento de la muchacha; disfrutando la cara incrédula del insecto; sabiendo sin esfuerzo lo que ahora cruzaba su mente –te aconsejo, tirar todas esa ridiculeces al basurero –agregó mirando el ramo y el chocolate, cerrándole la puerta en la cara para finalizar.

-no puede ser posible… -dijo, se convenció solo de que Bulma esta resentida y que por solo esa razón dejó entrar a Vegeta, de lo contrario, jamás eso habría ocurrido, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, así que volvió al ascensor resignado por esta vez.

(…)

-siento tanto haberte metido en esto Vegeta –dijo Bulma de espaldas a él al sentir su presencia atrás suyo.

-bah, da igual, disfruté verlo llorar –dijo con humor.

-así que por eso entraste, creí que no me harías caso –dijo Bulma dándose la vuelta para mirarlo mejor.

-¿y perderme su patética cara? Ni de broma –rio socarrón.

-jajajaja, yo también la disfruté –lo acompañó en la risa, produciendo otra vez ese extraño panorama donde ambos se sentían a gusto otra vez –apropósito, si quieres llama de aquí a N17 para que traiga tu llave de repuesto, ya vi lo que hiciste a la otra salvaje–puso las brazos en jarra como si lo regañara.

-no tienes por qué darme órdenes –dejó de reír para mirarla con advertencia.

-solo te lo estoy sugiriendo –levantó los hombros dejándolo pensar en paz; sabía que su orgullo estaba peleando en sus adentros. Prefirió ir a su piano para también meditar un poco pero se dio cuenta de algo importante, Vegeta tenía las manos vendadas y con sangre –no quiero ni saber porque tienes las manos así, pero ni creas que te salvaras de que yo te las cure –agregó con los ojos cerrados y enojada.

-no te he pedido ayuda –le dijo molesto. Ella tenía un carácter tan parecido a alguien.

-lo haré sin tu permiso –le respondió y prefirió concentrarse en su piano que prestarle atención a él.

Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo. Cuando la vio sentada allí sin míralo, se acercó al teléfono que todo departamento tiene y marcó el número que le daba a la recepción; solo lo hacía para irse de allí y que ella no se metiera más en su vida.

-hola preciosa ¿necesitas algo? –contestó del otro lado N17 muy coqueto; Bulma era la única que lo llamaba, al parecer los otros propietarios no le tenían mucha estima.

Vegeta estaba con una vena en la cabeza y una ceja que le tiritaba irritada ¿Quién se creía ese insecto en tener esas confiancitas con Bulma? –no soy tu preciosa sabandija, soy Vegeta del departamento número 122, y así como veo que tienes tanta voluntad quiero que me traigas mi llave de repuesto al departamento de BULMA y trata de apurarte, que no tengo todo el día –le cortó sin esperar respuesta del aludido. Odiaba hablar con ese enclenque y ahora más que antes, sin saber por qué estaba tan enojado por la confianza que le tiene a la muchacha. De repente fue abruptamente pulverizado su enojo, cuando escuchó la hermosa melodía proveniente del piano, donde Bulma tocaba mágicamente. Estaba hipnotizado escuchándola, que su mente reposó y lo trasladó a ese lugar donde ya no tenía preocupaciones, donde los recuerdo aflojan.

_** (La sonata se llama Delfín azul de Richard Clayderman, por si la quieren escuchar mientras leen; es muy hermosa)**_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Solo vio unas ramas rotas de un árbol y un ruido de un grito que lo alertó. Cuando levantó su pequeña cabeza miró un azul turquesa cayendo sin frenos hacia su fin; Y es cuando su cuerpo reaccionó.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Bulma sonreía al tocar, pero aún estaba atenta en Vegeta que después de la llamada no hizo ningún ruido más. Cuando se dio vuelta para ver qué pasaba a su espalda, allí estaba él mirándola, de una forma en que pensó que solo le pasaba a ella –Vegeta… -dijo despacio, porque sabía que él no estaba precisamente allí.

Vegeta reaccionó de repente y pestañó algunas veces producto del encantamiento "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" pensó aturdido, y es que sintió tanto miedo cuando ese cuerpo azul turquesa parecía caer del árbol. Al mirar al Bulma que había dejado de tocar con su piano, supo lo que pasó; la cara de Bulma curiosa lo puso de repente nervioso –tengo que irme –le dijo dando media vuelta.

-Vegeta espera –Bulma lo detuvo –quería invitarte a comer otra vez, ayer la pasé muy bien contigo y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ayudarme en todo –rogaba que aceptara en sus adentros.

-yo no… -quería decirle lo mismo de siempre, que él no la salvaba por ayudarla; pero ya estaba harto de mentirse así mismo. Él no ignoraba las distintas razones por la que la ayudó pero había una tan poderosa que él se negaba a aceptar. Prefirió callar y no revelar nada, lo único que hizo fue asentir aceptando la invitación; otra vez sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo en lo mismo por lo que se lamentaba cada noche desde que la conoció.

(…)

La semana trascurrió y con ello sucesos que dejaban a todos en el edifico de que hablar por años. Vegeta y Bulma ya no discutían como antes, si peleaban era a solas entre ellos, se volvió costumbre que Vegeta comiera con Bulma en su departamento, y aunque el de cabello en forma de flama a veces no iba, Bulma era la que se aparecía en su puerta o hacia una rampa de su balcón hasta el de Vegeta para llegar a él y hacerle la comida aunque él dijera que no. Muchas veces ella lo ayudó con las heridas que él extrañamente empezó a traer de su gimnasio; él se negaba pero según Vegeta ella terminaba engatusándolo otra vez, pero por más que Bulma trataba de sacar información de por qué llegaba tan mal herido, Vegeta no le daba ni pistas. No quería que ella supiera algo referente a la Familia Cold, no era porque solo no quería contarle, sino porque no quería involucrarla en ello. Sin darse cuenta ella se estaba metiendo mucho en su vida a pesar de las pocas semanas que llevaban en compañía y también a pesar de que él vio molesto, como ella perdonó a su novio después de lo que pasó. Bulma seguía acompañándolo y a él parecía no molestarle demasiado; de hecho jamás se sintió tan a gusto con alguien y la verdad es que Bulma se sentía igual. La soledad ya no era amigos de ambos, ahora las personas del edificio podían verlos conversar en el ascensor, sin discutir, haciendo que los rumores de un posible romance correteen por los pasillos de cada piso. Lo que si le molestaba a bulma era que N17 no se creía el cuento de que Vegeta solo era su amigo; andaba igual que los vecinos pensando en cosas absurdas y creyendo el cuento de los demás ¿pero cómo no iba a creerlo? Sí después de que Vegeta llamará a la recepción en el departamento de Bulma y que además parecía estar celoso, le resultaba muy extraño esa amistad que la mujer afirmaba; algo se estaba cociendo ahí. Así trascurrió todo hasta el día del torneo.

Todo estaba listo, las personas, la televisión, los amigos de Goku, y los luchadores esperando para ser llamados y aprovechando el tiempo restante, los adversarios lo ocupaban para meditar. La pelea comenzaba a las 05:00 de la tarde. Bulma que había salido del público, corrió a toda prisa para buscar a su amigo en el camerino. Tenía algo muy importante que contarle, tanto que el remordimiento de no habérselo dicho la estaba comiendo por dentro.

-¡Goku! –gritó al entrar a su camerino.

-¿Bulma qué pasa, por qué entras así? –dijo Goku en un tono sorprendido y preocupado, no esperando esa visita inesperada.

-tenía que contarte algo antes de que comenzaras a pelear con Vegeta –puso una mano en su pecho para tranquilizar a su corazón después de la corrida que se mandó.

-¿y justo ahora tiene que ser? –preguntó extrañado.

-sí, justo ahora –

-bueno dímelo –debía ser muy importante para que ella llegara de esa manera.

-eh… formado una amistad con Vegeta; bueno por decirlo así –dejó salir. Después de todo lo que pasó en estas semanas con Vegeta, solo a N17 le había contado que ya con Vegeta las cosas iban bien, que su vecino ahora era su amigo, aunque a Vegeta no le gustaba esa palabra. Goku era su mejor amigo, y aun así ella no sabía cómo decírselo y ahora que tenía la adrenalina y el miedo de que algo saliera mal, era la ocasión perfecta para por fin soltárselo.

-¿de verdad? ¡Pero qué buena noticia Bulma! –dijo alegre el joven, abrazando a su amiga. Era la mejor noticia que le habían dado y al parecer su plan de que Bulma ayudara a Vegeta había funcionado a la perfección. Ahora solo le tocaba hacer su parte y sabía que al pertenecer Vegeta en los guerreros Z, él volvería a ser lo que antes fue.

-¿no estas molesto por qué no te lo conté antes? –le preguntó cuándo terminó de abrazarla.

-claro que no, es la mejor noticia que he escuchado, ahora solo me toca a mí ganarle en el torneo y Vegeta será uno de nosotros –sonrió ampliamente.

-eh, quería hablarte de eso Goku –utilizó el tono serio, ganando toda la atención de su amigo –no lastimes mucho a Vegeta; digo él es fuerte pero… me da la impresión de que es tan fuerte que tú tendrás que golpearlo aún más fuerte para poder manejarlo –miró el suelo con una cara de preocupación total. Era todo tan irónico, ella le había pedido eso mismo a Vegeta el día en que pelearon por primera vez, y estaba vez por quien temía que saliera lastimado era a Vegeta.

-somos luchadores Bulma, no se puede golpear despacio, pero si temes que yo lo mate, sabes que no haría algo como eso –entendía a su amiga perfectamente -¿hoy hablaste con él? –

-no pude, ha estado muy esquivo desde ayer y hoy no me lo encontré. Tengo un mal presentimiento Goku –se sentó a su lado, donde el comenzó a vendarse las manos.

-tienes que estar tranquila Bulma, todo saldrá bien –puso una mano ya vendada en su hombro, para tranquilizarla.

-¿y si no ganas? –le preguntó con miedo. No dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría si Vegeta volvía a ganar, probablemente ya no le hablaría más y se iría a otro departamento. Aprendió a conocerlo y gracias a la información que una vez le dio Goku, sabía que él no vivía de los recuerdos. Cuando ella le preguntaba alguna cosa de su pasado Vegeta se quedaba callado o le decía con mirada asesina que no le interesaba.

-jajajaja, me sorprende que desconfíes de mí Bulma, he entrenado muy duro, tengo la certeza de que ganaré –

\- Me da rabia que seas tan confiado –lo regañó provocando que su amigo solo riera más fuerte.

(…)

Ambos otra vez estaban cara a cara, esta pelea era la definitiva ninguno daría su pie a torcer y el ambiente pesado se sentía en las tribunas. La gente estaba vuelta loca, y el sudor corría entre el público. Las apuestas estaban cerradas y ambos jóvenes estaban listos para comenzar. El árbitro da la señal y los dos Saiyajines chocan sus puños sin titubear, dando inicio a la pelea; que fue tan brutal, como todos apostaban que pasaría.

Ambos se golpearon el rostro, para sacar un total de fuerza de cara uno; o eso era lo que Vegeta hizo. Cuando peleaba siempre ocupaba su mente para crear la estrategias de pasos a seguir y buscando puntos en específicos. Su inteligencia al combatir llegaba a ser muy útil en el momento de la batalla. En cambio Goku era más fuerza bruta y confiaba en cada golpe que daba, era bueno en el sentido que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie y eso lo hizo ganar muchas veces. Los dos tenían diferencia al pelear, pero se conocían para saberlas y manejarlas cada uno correctamente. Y mientras todo esto ocurría en forma rápida, el público estaba expectante.

Goku fue el primero en acercarse a golpear cuando vio su oportunidad, pero no contó con que Vegeta también pensaba en lo mismo y cada quien recibían golpes desordenados, llegando así a chocar con las rejas, dejando a Goku atrapado en ellas mientras Vegeta usaba las patadas para mantenerlo allí. Goku se fue con un golpe directo al verse acorralado que Vegeta no pudo esquivar y le llegó de lleno en la cara, apartándolo de él. Goku utilizó esta distracción para correr donde Vegeta y plantarle un rodillazo en el estómago, que lo hizo caer hacia tras, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Bulma que estaba en el público no podía dejar de mirar la pelea. Parecían al mismo nivel y mientras los minutos iban pasando la duda no se aclaraba. Los dos estaban muy agotados y en ocasiones se miraban para saber cuál sería el movimiento, a simple vista se podía ver lo mucho que Goku mejoró desde la otra vez; pero Vegeta se notaba más cansado y sus músculos temblaban. Bulma ahora no sabía a quién apoyar y cuando vio que Goku iba a dar el Golpe final y que Vegeta no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó al público gritar el nombre del ganador; Goku lo había logrado y Vegeta estaba libre. Cuando abrió los ojos no supo si ponerse feliz o preocupada al ver a Vegeta en el suelo sin moverse.

-¡sí, sabía que Goku lo lograría esta vez! – Gritó Yamcha mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que estaba.

-vaya Goku me ha sorprendido –dijo Ten también levantándose de su puesto.

-por fin terminó esta locura –suspiró Milk, alegré de que su Goku esta vez no fue el que terminó en el suelo.

-¡vamos chicos, tenemos que ir a felicitarlo! –gritó Krillin. Todos le hicieron caso metiéndose entre en público y las cámaras; llegando hasta su amigo. La única que se quedó en su asiento fue N18, que estaba de brazos cruzados y muy sería.

Bulma fue al lado contrario para ver a Vegeta pero Goku la agarró del brazo –Vegeta está bien Bulma y ya se están encargando de él –le dijo Goku apuntando a Nappa y a Turles que lo acompañaban a la enfermería, con unas caras graves. Ella no dijo nada y solo asintió, quedándose casi muda mientras todos felicitaban a Goku.

Después de la incómoda entrevista que tuvo Goku con los seguidores de la UFC, todos lo acompañaron a su camerino para que se curara y guardara sus cosas.

-¡hoy yo invito el asado chicos! –gritó Krillin después de seguir con el festejo.

-ya era hora que te pusieras con algo Krillin jajajaja –se rio Yamcha de él, mientras Goku solo los miraba y sonreía, pero tanto como él y Yamcha notaron la ausencia de Bulma -¿oigan chicos, han visto a Bulma? –preguntó Yamcha mirando para todos lado.

-hace unos momentos estaba aquí –aclaró Lunch (la rubia).

Goku en cambio ya lo sabía y estaba preocupado, Buscaría el mejor momento para ir tras ella. No quería que Bulma viera lo que sabía que iba a pasar con Vegeta.

(…)

Bulma pasaba cada pasillo corriendo, y preguntado en donde quedaba el camerino de Vegeta, sabía que allí debían estarlo curando y sea como sea debía entrar a ver como estaba. Al dar la vuelta encontró la puerta que estaba buscando, allí estaban Turles y Nappa; parecían ansiosos – ¿oigan, ahí se encuentra Vegeta, verdad? –les preguntó acercándose a ellos.

-¿tú otra vez? no deberías estar aquí ¡lárgate! –le gritó Nappa enojado y aproximándose peligrosamente a ella.

-espera Nappa, quizás ahora nos puedes contar que tienes tú con Vegeta –dijo Turles insinuante.

-a ustedes que les importa, ahora déjenme pasar –le gritó alterada y cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador que supo que era de Vegeta, miró a los dos hombres que también se dieron la vuelta preocupados y aprovechando la distracción, corrió hasta la puerta. Su impulsividad la hizo entrar sin ser invitada y lo que vio le dio entre rabia y ganas de llorar. Allí entremedio de muchos tipos, se encontraba Vegeta siendo sostenido por dos sujetos más, uno gordo y el otro joven y atractivo de pelo verde. Vegeta sangraba y parecía más golpeado de lo que quedó cuando lo vio, al frente de él estaba un tipo pequeño que tenía aspecto de lagartija.

Vegeta levantó la vista cuando escuchó el chirrido y el escándalo de la puerta metálica abrirse y no esperó ver lo que vio. Esas malditas orbes azules, mirándolo con preocupación otra vez "esa mujer es una estúpida" pensó en ese momento y sintió asco de sí mismo, porque hasta ella demostraba tener más coraje que él en este momento, a eso que le sumaba la idiotez.

-¡Vegeta! -dijo ella en un grito atascado, tratando de acercase a él, pero fue sostenida por detrás por un tipo del cual no le pudo ver el rostro– ¡suéltame maldito! ¿¡Por qué le están haciendo esto a Vegeta!? –dijo colérica.

-vaya, vaya, vaya ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí? –Dijo Freezer acercándose a ella y mirándola de frente –ciento que te he visto en algún lado chiquilla –le tocó la cara para verla mejor.

-señor, si me permite; si mal no recuerdo ella fue la que se nos escapó con el traidor de Yamcha –habló Ginyu, adelantándose un paso y teniendo respeto hacia su jefe.

-mmm… aquella vez en la que Vegeta metió sus narices –levantó una ceja mirando hacia Vegeta -¿hay algo que quieras decirme Vegeta? –le preguntó.

Vegeta no le respondió nada y desvió su vista de él enojado consigo mismo. No se arrepentía de lo que hizo, pero si se arrepentía de a ver estado allí para verlo.

-¿nada? –le volvió a preguntar pero Vegeta se mantenía mudo; tenía que incentivarlo -¿Qué tal ahora? –le apuntó a Bulma con su arma en la cabeza.

Vegeta se movió inquieto al ver lo que hacía Freezer; todo en él parecía ser impetuoso como esas veces que Bulma estuvo en peligro –sácala de esto Freezer, el problema es conmigo –le dijo para ver si lograba que Bulma saliera de allí ¡como se le ocurría venir a meter sus narices donde no la llamaban!

-mmm… parece que te importa la muchacha Vegeta –insinuó acariciándole el cuello con su dedo a Bulma.

-¡hump! No digas bromas de mal gusto –respondió Vegeta mirando otra vez para otro lado enojado; tratando de mostrar indiferencia y también evitando mirar a Bulma, que sabía que mostraría esa cara de desilusión que tanto odia ver.

-ósea que si le meto una bala en la cabeza ¿no harás nada para ayudarla? –dijo manteniendo su postura con el alma lista y recargada, para alertar a Vegeta.

Cuando él escuchó el chillido de Bulma, lo logró, Vegeta se empezó a mover como loco en su lugar –esto es conmigo verdad, golpéame lo que quieras, pero no la metas a ella en esto –cada palabra le dolían en el orgullo, y más cuando todos reían por la situación, pero si veía como Bulma era lastimada o un peor, asesinada; marcaría otro hoyo en su perforada alma otra persona que moría frente a sus ojos pidiendo su ayuda con la mirada y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-jajajaja y yo que creí que el arrogante y rudo Vegeta, no se dejaba sucumbir por sentimentalismos, eso me deja más convencido que esta pelea estaba perdida en tus manos –tomó del pelo a bulma apuntándola otra vez con su arma blanca -¿por esto renunciaste a una vida perfecta y llena de fama? ¿¡O me dirás que te dejaste perder igual que el idiota de tu primo!? –

Vegeta no dijo nada, pero cada palabra lo hacían enojarse más. Al ver esto Freezer hizo una señal y Zarbon lo soltó de un brazo para comenzar a golpear a Vegeta –jajajaja no sabes cuánto disfrutó esto Vegeta –le decía mientras lo golpeaba en distintas partes del cuerpo, con brutalidad.

-¡ya déjenlo en paz! –gritó Bulma dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libres, siempre su vida estaba llena de golpes que eran para protegerla y ella siempre debía mirar como otros sacrificaban su propio cuerpo para evitar que a ella la dañaran. Los gritos de Vegeta la estaban torturando por dentro –esto no es justo ¿¡por qué le hacen esto a Vegeta!? –

-es un regalo de despedida, para que sepa lo mucho que lo queremos –dijo Freezer con sarcasmo riendo malvadamente mientras los otros lo imitaban –Zarbon, basta no hay que ser tan barbaros con nuestro querido Vegeta –el susodicho le hizo caso, dejando a Vegeta tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre saliendo de su boca y de su nariz –tu título de príncipe se fue por el suelo; lastima, ya que sabías hacer tu trabajo –le clavó una navaja en el hombro disfrutando la expresión que ponía y lo mucho que él se retorcía en el suelo –suelta a la muchacha –le dijo al tipo que la tenía custodiada y este le hizo caso, mientras salía por la puerta igual que todos los demás. El espectáculo había terminado –quizás nos veremos querido Vegeta jajajaja –se fue riendo hasta a fuera, llevándose consigo a Nappa y Turles que no podían negarse a la orden que les dieron.

-¡Vegeta! –gritó Bulma corriendo a su cuerpo muy mal herido que estaba en el suelo. Sus manos tiritaban del miedo que sentía al verlo así. Él aún estaba consiente, pero no dudaría mucho –tranquilo, llamaré a la ambulancia ahora mismo –dijo cuándo lo tuvo en su brazos. Sacó nerviosa el celular de su bolcillo, pero Vegeta le tocó la mano apartando el celular

-¿por qué… haces esto? –dijo entrecortado. Solo tenía un ojo semi abierto que le permitía ver, mientras el otro no respondía.

-quizás por la misma razón por la que tú me ayudaste aquellas veces –le sonrió –ahora basta de hablar tengo que llevarte al hospital –

–no… me lleves… al hospital… allí no… es patético… hay… personas que me… conocen –dijo sin soltar su hombro lastimado.

-pero Vegeta, estas muy mal herido y tu hombro está perdiendo mucha sangre –

-eres… una… estúpida, ni siquiera… debiste a haber… venido, has lo… que… te digo… no es… buena idea –tosió sangre haciendo que su visión empezara a nublarse.

-está bien ¿pero a dónde quieres que te lleve? –

-tú… -pero no logró terminar la frase y se desmayó por la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-¡Bulma! –Gritó Goku cuando por fin la encontró y al parecer había llegado tarde -¿él está bien? –le preguntó preocupado, por ver la cantidad de sangre que habían en el suelo.

-Goku que bueno que llegaste, hazle un torniquete en el hombro rápido, está perdiendo mucha sangre –le gritó más histérica de lo normal.

-esta vez a Freezer se le pasó la mano –dijo mientras apretaba la herida con una toalla.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó achicando los ojos ¿él no le había dicho algo, en su historia cuando se la contó?

-jajajaja a nada –se le había salido sin querer.

-luego te lo preguntaré me oyes, ahora hay que llevar a Vegeta a mi departamento –

-¡estás loca, hay que llevarlo al hospital! –

-él me pidió que no lo llevara al hospital, al parecer se metió en un problema referente a los hospitales –dijo sacando conclusión del caso.

-pero es muy peligroso llevarlo hasta tu departamento Bulma –

-no si lo llevamos en eso –dijo apuntando a la solitaria camilla que los paramédicos dejaron para ayudarlo; en ella había una mascarilla de oxígeno, con su pequeño suministro de él y un botiquín aun cerrado. Pusieron a Vegeta en la camilla, y le pusieron la mascarilla. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la furgoneta de Goku, lo metieron allí y se fueron sin contarle a nadie; no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo. Cuando llegaron al edificio, hicieron sin demora el trayecto hasta el ascensor. Dejando a N17 que miró todo desde su escritorio, bastante confundido. La buena suerte es que no había nadie en el elevador así que llegaron sin problema al departamento de Bulma y entraron con todo y camilla hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

-puedes dejarlo allí –señaló la cama –yo lo curaré no te preocupes Goku –

-¿sabrás como hacerlo? –dijo cuándo lo recostó.

-¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy la fabulosa Bulma Brief y Vegeta tiene suerte de que yo esté aquí para ayudarlo –abrió el maletín de primeros auxilios que los paramédicos del torneo olvidaron, para comenzar a curarlo –debes irte, vinimos con la furgoneta, Milk debe estar preguntado por ella y por ti –le recordó.

-jajajaja es cierto, bueno nos vemos Bulma y llámame para saber cómo va todo ¿de acuerdo? –dijo acercándose a la puerta para marcharse.

-por supuesto –respondió.

-adiós –salió como alma que lleva al diablo "ay, si no llego a tiempo Milk me matará" pensó mientras corría por lo escalones de edifico pesando que bajar en ellos llegaría más rápido.

Bulma con cuidado, le limpió y desinfectó la herida más grabe hasta ahora que era la de su hombro, poniéndole otra venda apretada para evitar el sangrado. Luego le fue curando cada parte de su cuerpo lastimado, desinfectándole las heridas que sangraban y vendando lo que parecía estar fracturado o fuera de lugar. No era necesario quitarle la ropa, ya que al parecer después de la lucha no se alcanzó ni a vestir, solo usaba el short de combate y log guantes de pelea –pobre Vegeta, pero ahora estas libre de esos tipos –estaba tan preocupada que no dejaba de mirar su rostro lastimado y ya con parches en él. Bulma tuvo la impulsividad de tocar su rostro con el reverso de su mano –me sorprende que un hombre con una expresión tan dura tuviera una piel tan suave –dijo mientras seguía contemplándolo dormir; era épico mirar a este hombre relajado cuando estaba en la otra dimensión, hasta tuvo ganas de sacarle una foto. Bajó un poco la vista contemplándolo completo "Es un hombre muy atractivo y sus músculos son fabulosos, me pregunto cómo se vería desnudo" –ay como se me ocurre pensar en esas cosa en este momento –dijo golpeándose las cabeza, sin que se le fuera el rubor de sus mejillas. Cuando terminó de curarlo y vendarlo, lo tapó solo con las sabanas y dio por finalizada su tarea. Estaba a punto de irse cuando lo escuchó murmurar.

-Kakarotto, seré… más fuerte que tú… superaré tu fuerza… a como dé lugar –dijo casi con dolor, con la garganta rasposa.

-oh Vegeta –dijo triste. Sentía algo de culpa por lo que le pasó y decidió quedarse allí hasta que despierte. Se sentó en el escritorio que tenía a un lado de la cama para esperarlo. De su bolsillo secreto sacó una fotografía que siempre la acompañaba –me encantaría que estuvieran aquí –dijo, después de unos minutos, el sueño la venció y calló dormida en ese mueble.

(…)

Con cuidado abrió los ojos y descubrió que los parpados le dolían y el cuerpo le punzaba, sobretodo en el estómago y el hombro, pero estaba muy cómodo en donde quiera que estuviera. La habitación era de color celeste y parecía ser cerrada "perfecto, no es un hospital" pensó un tanto feliz; odiaba los hospitales y era bueno que Bulma se haya creído el cuento que le contó antes de desmayarse "mmm… pero si no estoy en un hospital ¿en dónde diablos estoy?" miró para el lado curioso de encontrar la respuesta, y cuando vio a Bulma dormida en una posición tan incómoda supo en donde estaba. Le dio rabia, ella era la persona que menos quería ver en este momento aparte del malnacido de Kakarotto. Se sentía deshonroso por lo que hizo Bulma y por lo que dijo él; pero esas palabras de ella no dejaron de repetirse en su mente.

**_FLASH BACK _**

**_-¿por qué… haces esto? – dijo entrecortado. Solo tenía un ojo semi abierto que le permitía ver, mientras el otro no respondía._**

**_-quizás por la misma razón por la que tú me ayudaste aquellas veces –le sonrió._**

**_FIN DE FLASH BACK _**

Ella no conocía sus razones y el solo las negaba, así que no sabía cómo expresar lo que le dijo en ese momento. Ya no quería pensar en ello, así que solo la contemplo dormir; su cara ahora que la miraba mejor y con la tez más tranquila le pereció angelical, y el aroma de su habitación parecía ser el de ella. Nunca se paró a sentir la esencia que desprendía su cuerpo, era el primer perfume femenino que le gustaba "es una mujer bastante hermosa" se sonrojó por lo que acababa de pensar y para evitar volver a caer en ese maldito hechizo, se concentró en otra cosa, que de repente le llamó la atención. En donde Bulma estaba durmiendo, había una especie de hoja o carta gruesa que ella tenía en la mano y parecía ser importante. La curiosidad lo hizo sacar su mano de las sabanas para alcanzar el papel, dándose cuenta de que era una fotografía de ella con sus padres cuando era niña. La cabeza de repente le dolió cuando muchas imágenes atacaron su mente.

_**POV de Vegeta**_

_**Esa niña en la fotografía, me trasladó al pasado en el momento en que la conocí. Solo era un niño que pensaba que todas las personas me miraban como un insecto extraño, como un pobre bastardo que jamás aceptó que su madre trabaja en un bar nocturno donde probablemente la manoseaban. Pero esa niña, me hizo ver, la maldita bondad que aún quedaba en las personas. Ella tan tímida con esa cara angelical pero con un increíble coraje guardado muy dentro de su ser haciendo que en ese momento en que yo lo descubrí, me sintiera como algún científico que encontró la cura de una enfermedad. Recuerdo perfectamente como ella vendó mi mano lastimada y como me ayudó a sacar mi cometa del árbol, como terminé enfadándome con ella cuando casi se mata; gritándole porque tuve miedo que su existencia terminara y como… la abrasé y le pedí perdón, temiendo haber matado su pureza al convertirme en todos esos malditos niños que tanto odiaba. Recuerdo cuando me besó la mejilla después de decir que yo era diferente a todos los otros niños haciendo que yo me sintiera orgullo de mí mismo. Recordé el besó que me robó y su nombre… -Bulma –dije cuando todas esa imágenes desaparecieron de mi cabeza tan rápido como vinieron, miré a Bulma que dormía en el escritorio. La había olvidado, cuando ahora recuerdo que prometí recordarla. Y ahora esa misma niña de pelo azul turquesa, volvía a aparecerse y esta vez en un cuerpo de mujer; no lo podía creer.**_

_**Continuará… **_

_**Otra vez, le agradezco a mi hermano por hacer el POV de Vegeta chibi y también por leerme fielmente aunque no le guste las cosa cusirles, reconozco que yo solo lo ayudé en algunas partes del POV pero le doy el crédito a él. No se olviden de comentar, sobretodo en este capítulo, que sin duda las dejé en una parte en la que yo maldeciría a la autora. Así que me retiro antes de que me golpeen, adiós y un gran beso a mis chicas favoritas!**_


	9. Chapter 9: ¿olvidar o recordar?

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí. **_

_**Capítulo 9) ¿olvidar o recordar?**_

_**POV de Yamcha**_

_**Fui a la tienda a comprar un collar que me pidió mi novia la semana pasada y como no tenía dinero, pasé a ver cuánto costaba. Pero al mirar el precio, casi me voy de espalda; el dinero no me alcanzaba para nada. Cielos, cuando estaba con Bulma no tenía que comprarle estos tipos de objetos caros, ella no era exigente y siempre se compraba las cosas por si sola; no debí haberme emparejado otra vez. Mientras hablaba para mí mismo, escuché una risa conocida al lado mío y volteé para ver quién era. Allí estaba la causante de tantos pensamientos nostálgicos del día, hoy creo que la recordé mínimo 10 veces. Bulma no estaba sola, allí a su lado estaba el que me la robó hace mucho tiempo; Vegeta. Ninguno se dio cuenta de mi presencia así que estando lo bastante cerca, no pude evitar que mis oídos escucharan lo que conversaban.**_

_**-jajajaja ¿de verdad creíste que me ibas a engañar así? –dijo Bulma. ¿Acaso Vegeta había cometido el mismo error que yo? **_

_**-no te he engañado, te dije que te sacaría a comer –le respondió a Bulma con una sonrisa ladina. Al parecer me había equivocado.**_

_**-¿y por qué estamos en la joyería? –vi su cara picara, como muchas veces la vi cuando me la dedicaba a mí, pero tenía un brillo especial esta vez. **_

_**-estaba pensando en asaltarla la próxima semana ¿Qué te parece? –casi me caigo cuando lo dijo ¿era un chiste o de verdad lo pensaba hacer? Bulma solo se rio bastante animada –y te traje para ver si con tu estado pasabas desapercibida como mi cómplice –cuando le dijo ese comentario, que para mí fue bastante inapropiado, pensé que Bulma se enojaría o se pondría triste, pero al contrario se rio más fuerte.**_

_**-jajajaja ay Vegeta deja de bromear y dime la verdad –yo también esperaba la respuesta, pero al notar como los dos se miraban sonriendo con complicidad, yo me había perdido de algo importante.**_

_**-te trague porque… -pensé que no lo diría; pensé que su orgullo otra vez lo haría frenarse pero no fue así –porque ya no soportaba verte en la casa encerrada y nostálgica por todo esto–su voz se suavizó y miró para otro lado evitando su mirada. Creó que fue algo único que nunca pensé escuchar en una persona tan arrogante como él.**_

_**-Vegeta… -dijo Bulma tan despacio que tuve que prestar atención para oírlo bien. Lo hizo agacharse para que la mirara directamente a los ojos y pasó lo que no quería ver y lo que me hizo darme cuenta que ella ya no volvería a mí aunque la amenazara con suicidarme. Bulma estaba protegida por una persona que solo tiene la cara de malo, pero que en realidad siempre se mereció a esa mujer. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí así que me fui sin voltear a ver esa demostración ajena. Tenía que aceptarlo, estar con Bulma fue algo muy lindo, ella probablemente era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre; y lamento ahora darme cuenta de eso. El único inteligente que la mantuvo fue el más egocéntrico, frio y orgullo tipo que he conocido, y a pesar de ello, parece otra persona al lado de Bulma. Creo que lo he entendido por fin, la razón por la que ella lo eligió; ahora podía estar en paz conmigo mismo. Salí de la tienda mientras una hoja amarilla se me atravesaba por los ojos –ya llegó el otoño – la causa de tantos recuerdos.**_

_**(…)**_

Vegeta no se lo creía, estaba tan paralizado que ni las heridas podía sentir "esa mujer siempre fue… ella está aquí ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo, acaso no me recuerda? ¿Por qué no se presentó ese día en el parque?, no importa… ella pertenece a mi pasado y mi pasado debe ser olvidado" se levantó sin importarle el dolor de todo su cuerpo. Tenía que irse de ese departamento, porque ya empezaba a ver imágenes de su vida, tristes y felices que no dejaban de atormentarlo "debo alejarme de ti, debo irme" pensó mirándola dormir. Salió de la habitación y miró para la ventana; ya era de noche. Tambaleándose y sosteniendo su hombro lastimado, caminó hasta la puerta. Ella estaba provocando recuerdos que él prometió enterrar y todos lo golpeaban en la cabeza haciéndolo que se mareara. Se agarró de todo para sostenerse y salió del departamento de Bulma directo al suyo; un hombre que pasaba por allí lo vio mal herido.

-¿joven se encuentra bien? –le preguntó acercándose a Vegeta para ayudarlo a caminar -¿quiere que lo lleve a un hospital? –

-aléjate de mí insecto –respondió empujándolo al suelo a pesar de su poca fuerza. El hombre solo se le quedó viendo sorprendido. Vegeta abrió su departamento con una llave que él mismo mandó hacer y que puso debajo de la puerta. La sacó con el dolor que le daba el agacharse y se metió a su departamento para ir directo a la bañera, para borrarse cada venda que ella le puso, para poder borrarla a ella de su vida. El agua le serviría para deshacerse de los recuerdos –Bulma pertenece a mi pasado y allí es donde se debe quedar –se decía a sí mismo, haciéndole entender eso a su mente abierta –con Kakarotto estoy condenado, pero él no me hace despertar ningún recuerdo, en cambio Bulma… -recordó las 4 semanas que pasaron conociéndose mejor. Su forma impulsiva de ser, su sonrisa perfecta que le regalaba solo a él, su cuerpo pareciendo coquetearle y como olvidar esa vez que le trató de enseñar a cocinar; las locuras que hacía para pasarse a su departamento y su parloteo infinito que muchas veces detestó, pero que lo hacían sentirse en compañía –entiéndelo maldita seas, ella tiene que ser olvidada, Bulma solo es un imán de recuerdos –peleaba con su mente, porque no quería entenderle, tantos recuerdos con ella y lo cerca que estuvieron en ocasiones, como cuando ella quería curarle una herida y lo rosaba, como cuando lo regañaba y le era inevitable acercarse a su rostro. Debía olvidarlo todo, así evitaría recordar las tragedias de su vida. El agua le estaba haciendo arder el cuerpo, pero no desistió y dejó que así terminaran las imágenes del ayer.

Mientras tanto Bulma, despertaba de su incomodo mueble. Tuvo un sueño extrañó donde ella estaba al lado de un acantilado contemplando la vista, más allá había una hermosa vista, con árboles y montes imponentes, haciéndola desea volar por encima de ellos pero alguien la empujaba y cae del acantilado sin parecer tener fin y cuando sintió que ya venía el suelo, todo desapreció y unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban, no podía ver el rostro pero se sentía protegida y segura; luego despertó.

-ay, se veía tan real –dijo en voz alta volviendo a revivirlo, se quedó pensando un rato hasta que recordó que Vegeta estaba al lado suyo, pero cuando miró para verlo, él ya no estaba en la cama –por Kami ¿¡a donde habrá ido este hombre, que no se da cuenta que está muy mal herido!? –dijo enojada, saliendo de la habitación para buscarlo, pero tampoco estaba, ni en el baño ni en ninguna parte, el única lugar que le faltaba era en el departamento de él, así que salió hecha una fiera. Tocó la puerta y se sorprendió que le abrieran rápidamente, como si la estuviera esperando. Allí estaba Vegeta de espaldas y de brazos cruzados ya vestido con una sudadera y pantalón deportivo.

-¿¡se puede saber por qué te fuiste así de mi departamento!? –Comenzó a gritarle – ¡Aún estas herido, no es bueno para ti salir de esa mane...! –

-no necesito nada de ti y será mejor que te vallas de aquí porque no quiero verte –la detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando.

Por el tono de voz que Vegeta utilizó, Bulma podía saber que estaba muy serio – ¡cómo te atreves Vegeta, yo solo estaba preocupada por tu salud, no tienes por qué contestarme de esa manera tan grosera! –le gritó enojada; él estaba siendo muy frio con ella.

-¡no te quiero aquí! ¿¡Qué no entiendes!? –se volteó gritándole también fuera de sí mismo.

-¿¡por qué me hablas así!? ¿¡Qué diablos te sucede!? –

Vegeta se le acercó enojado -¡porque ya estoy harto de ti, de tu presencia y de tu estupidez! ¡Te detesto! ¡Lo único que haces es estorbarme, deja ya de buscarme, yo no soy como tus patéticos amigos, lárgate de mi vida ojala para siempre, no te quiero volver a ver NUNCA! –le gritó tan fuerte que logró provocar que Bulma retrocediera cada vez más, hasta salir de su departamento.

Bulma con ojos tiritones y con cara de que había visto un monstruo, sintió algo que se le rompía –pensé que eras diferente… -dijo despacio sin permitir que las lágrimas cayeran y que él las viera. Corrió hasta su departamento y se en cerró.

Esas palabras llenas de dolor y su rostro asustado, ¿habrá valido la pena gritarle de esa manera para que se alejara de él, para así poder olvidarla? Se sentía fatal, pero todo lo hacía para que su dolor no fuera más tormentoso recordando su triste vida ¿pero cómo olvidar esa cara desmesurada que Bulma le mostró? Ni siquiera cuando estuvo en peligro dejó ver el temor que ahora le regaló y esa última frase de ella antes de salir corriendo, que en una ocasión se la repitió con ternura y cambiándole el sentido mientras estaba en sus brazos consolándola.

-ya no soy el maldito mocoso llorón que era antes ¡y no volveré a eso nunca! –se regañó furioso ignorando el dolor que sentía por haberla alejado. Si era necesario debía irse cuanto antes del edificio, mientras más lejos esté de ella mejor será; pensaba él. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se metió a internet en busca de otro departamento, olvidando todo su sentir.

(…)

Bulma estaba en su sofá llorando por la rabia que tenía –te odio, te odio Vegeta, eres un miserable jamás debí conocerte –se arrepentía ella golpeando un cojín y tomado algo para los nervios; sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era mentira, no lo odiaba, no lo podía odiar, se estaba enamorando de él y ella no quería aceptarlo. Se hizo muy cercana a él en 4 semanas y las cosas iban bien, había una atracción entre ellos visible, y la sentían cuando muchas veces se rosaron o se quedaron muy cerca el uno con el otro. Pero ahora todo estaba hecho pedazos -¿Qué te hice Vegeta para que me odiaras así? –se decía. Estaba pensando en que fue por lo de Freezer en el camerino de Vegeta, pero cuando él estuvo a punto de desmayarse seguía hablándole normal; no encontraba la razón de porque él actuó así con ella, pero lo que sí sabía es que desde ahora en adelante, no lo buscaría más, no le hablaría, no lo miraría por mucho que se tentara, haría como si no existiera, para así evitar todo lo que sentía por dentro y pagarle con la misma moneda.

Al día siguiente Bulma ya vestida para trabajar se despidió de su gato y salió de su departamento como acostumbra. Estaba con la cabeza en las nubes por lo de ayer y porque hoy iría a Kame House a hablar con Goku y con tantas cosas en la cabeza se dio cuenta que el elevador estaba esperando con las puertas abiertas, fue corriendo para al cansarlo pero vio a Vegeta en él y le quitó la mirada inmediatamente, él también la miró por cuestiones de reflejo. Ella dejó de correr he ignoró a Vegeta al igual que el ascensor y se quedó esperando el próximo, sin dejar que su vista la traicionara y mirar a Vegeta. No quería estar cerca de él.

Vegeta por un momento quedó sorprendido, ella no se metió al elevador, ni siquiera lo miró, como si no existiera y aun peor él no pudo dejar de mirarla; cuando fue él mismo quien se prometió olvidarla. No quiso seguir pensando en ella, anoche no durmió bien por los múltiples sueños que tuvo con Bulma, todos diferente y raros, pero tan reales. Ahora tenía que ir a familiarizarse con ese maldito club donde él había caído, y como su orgullo era tan grande no rompería el trato que hizo con Kakarotto a pesar de que se sentía infamante y que su cuerpo aún estuviera muy lastimado. En la mañana bastante temprano, llegó una mujer rubia a tocar su puerta para entregarle la dirección de Kame House. A ella la recordaba como la chica del torneo anterior, pero le resultaba insignificante igual que todos, así que solo se lo recibió y le cerró la puerta sin decir adiós o gracias. Hoy iría para allá por mucho que le pese y por mucho que sabía que la oji azul estará allá.

(…)

Bulma estaba en su escritorio trabajando en el proyecto ya confirmado. Su nueva oficina era fabulosa y tenía todo a su disposición lo mejor es que en dos semanas más su modelo real de su aeronave familiar estaría listo para mostrarse, pero hoy estaba muy distraída haciéndola atrasarse y sus pensamientos iban hacia Vegeta; no lo entendía, no entendía porque le gritó de esa manera ¿qué le hizo ella? "eres un tonto Vegeta, quisiera tenerte aquí mismo para gritártelo" en eso sonó el teléfono de su oficina sacándola de su ensueño. Era una llamada desde la recepción, ósea Fasha.

-Bulma tienes una llamada –dijo de mala gana la chica de pelo naranja desde la línea.

-para ti soy señorita Bulma, ya te lo he repetido, que no se te vuelva a olvidar –le dijo enojada, escuchando como ella le gruñía del otro lado; la verdad es que si estaba de un pésimo humor – ¿ahora dime de quien es la llamada? –

-dice que es de la Corporación Capsula –

-¡mis padres! – Gritó con todo el volumen, haciendo que Fasha se chasconeara del otro lado – ¡bueno que esperas, pásame la llamada! –estaba muy emocionada.

Fasha no dijo nada más he hizo lo que le mandaron; ya no quería seguir hablando con la Brief.

-¿papá, mamá, alguien? –empezó Bulma, para saber quién le contestaba o si se había equivocado.

-¡hija que gusto escucharte! –era su madre, que también gritó cuando escuchó su voz.

-mamá, me alegro tanto que me llamaras, me tenían olvidada –

-de eso nada, lo que pasa es que a tu padre, se le olvido tu número de teléfono, así que no pudimos llamarte, hasta que le dije que lo intentara por la empresa de donde trabajabas –explicaba, pero al fondo se escuchaba la voz de su marido "pero querida, si a ti se te perdió el número de su teléfono y a mí se me ocurrió llamarla por la empresa de Gero"

-ay mamá pásame a papá –siempre era lo mismo, no le extrañaba eso de su mamá.

-allá va querida –le pasó el teléfono a su esposo que también tenía deseos de oír a su hijita –hola mi niña, siento mucho que se me ocurriera después de 3 meses y medio llamarte por la empresa –se disculpó muy avergonzado.

-con tal de que lo hicieron está todo bien, me alegro oírlos los extrañaba mucho –pensó en abrazar el teléfono como de consuelo pero se dio cuenta que eso se vería muy tonto.

-bueno, no te preocupes querida, que pronto estaremos por allá para visitarte, creo que en tres semanas más ya nos estaremos viendo –

-¡ay es la mejor noticia que me han dado! ¡Los espero entonces! –dijo muy feliz, olvidándose del mal rato en el que estuvo sola.

-¿pero cómo ha estado todo por allá? ¿Gero te trata bien? –preguntó un poco más serio.

-sí, se porta un siete conmigo y mi departamento es increíble ¡y adivina a quien me encontré! –justo a tiempo lo recordó.

-¿a quién hija? –

-a Goku ¿puedes creerlo? Su abuela lo llevó a Tokio y se ha mantenido aquí, así que lo visito siempre, ahora es un luchador de la UFC pero sigue siendo el mismo de siempre –

-vaya, ese niño, creí que no volvería a saber de él, debe ser todo un hombre, seguro se parece mucho a Bardock –

-solo en su apariencia -

"querido, ahora me toca a mí hablar con Bulmita" le arrebató el teléfono a su esposo para hablar con su hija –hijita, quería preguntarte si ya tienes novio –

Bulma resopló –ay mamá –

-¿qué? Es lo más normal del mundo –estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

-sí, ya tengo un novio –dijo fastidiada.

-ay que buena noticia, ya lo presentía ¿Cómo se llama el muchacho? –

-Yamcha –

-suena apuesto –se sonrojó, por fin tenía un yerno.

-lo es; bueno mamá, ya es hora de cortar, estoy trabajando, pero no duden en llamarme por aquí cuando quieran –era mejor cortar, porque su madre ya empezaría con las preguntas incomodas que no tenía ganas de oír.

-está bien bebé, te mando un beso, adiós –

-adiós hija –alcanzó su padre a decir.

-adiós, los quiero –

-y nosotros a ti –dijeron al unísono cortando la llamada.

No podía dejar de sonreír por haberlos escuchado, estuvo extrañándolos todo los meses y ahora más que nunca era cuando los necesitaba a su lado. Con una nueva energía y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, puso manos a la obra otra vez con su trabajo, ya pronto sería la hora de salir, y debía ir a hablar con Goku; no podía esperar.

_**(Mientras la tarde trascurrió) **_

-no se ha acercado a nosotros desde que llegó –opinó Krilin.

-bueno… así es Vegeta, no hay que presionarlo Krilin –le sugirió Goku. Ambos estaban sentados en una roca gigante de la playa, mirando a Vegeta quien parecía meditar en la arena bastante lejos de ellos. Vegeta cuando llegó, no saludó a nadie por mucho que todos trataron de ser amistosos, los ignoró y se fue a la playa solo. Goku quiso hablar con él pero era mejor darle espacio hasta mañana, lo conocía y debía estar molesto y humillado seguramente.

Más que eso, Vegeta se sentía fuera de sí mismo, como si fuera un extranjero; no soportaba a nadie de ese lugar que más parecía un templo de hippies. Todos bromeando, jugando, bebiendo como si el entrenamiento no fuera nada; no comprendía como carajo Kakarotto pudo superar su fuerza en un lugar tan pedestre como este, ni siquiera parecía club de pelea, solo una casa de drogas mal diseñada y no solo eso, que el entrenador tenía pinta de ser un donnadie –como he caído tan bajo –dijo mirando las olas del mar, que por un momento le recordaron a Bulma -¡ya me harté! ¡Lárgate de mi mente de una maldita vez! –se levantó de la arena enojado y lanzó puñetazos al aire para poder borrar a Bulma de su sistema. Le estaba costando olvidarla, porque cada maldita cosa azul lo hacía pensar en ella. Dejó de golpear el aire cuando su hombro le advirtió que estaba lesionado y que su herida aún era muy reciente. Se agarró con fuerza el hombro lastimado tratando de disminuir el dolor que sentía.

-¡chicos ya llegó Bulma y Yamcha! –gritó Krilin, saltando de la roca para saludarlos, seguido de cerca por Goku.

-lo que me faltaba –dijo Vegeta fastidiado.

-Hola muchachos –saludó Bulma en conjunto, mientras todos la rodeaban para saludarla.

-qué Bueno que llegaste Bulma, Vegeta ya llegó, deberías hablar con él para que se acerque –le sugirió Goku llamando la atención de todos ¿por qué Bulma haría eso?

Ella solo se cruzó de brazos enojada –no hablaré con ese sujeto, por mí que se quede solo allí como idiota por el resto de su vida –

-pero Bulma ¿qué pasó? –ella solo lo ignoró y entró a la casa para saludar al resto de los chicos.

-¿por qué estas sugiriendo algo así Goku, acaso quieres matar a Bulma? –le preguntó Yamcha. Le parecía una idea absurda que ella fuera la que convenciera a Vegeta para que se acercara.

-por supuesto que no Yamcha –le respondió simplemente y entró para seguir a Bulma a ver si podía hablarle a solas. Algo grabe pasó entre ellos dos para que Bulma estuviera tan enojada, debía saber y sabía que Bulma estaba muriendo por decirle, pero que buscaría el momento apropiado para contárselo, así que el entendía que debía ser paciente.

Estaba cayendo el sol en la playa, y los chicos estaban conversando todos adentro. Como de costumbre, cuando un luchador peleaba; en esta ocasión Goku, se tomaban una semana de descanso, sin embargo el muchacho rompía esa regla y entrenaba en la arena movimientos suaves de pelea. Ahora mismo estaba haciendo eso mientras esperaba a Bulma para hablar; ella ya lo había citado discretamente. Debes en cuando Goku miraba a Vegeta, que ahora estaba sentado en una roca más allá, él aún seguía allí completando el horario de salida del gimnasio, Goku no se explicaba como soportaba sin comer todo ese rato en el que ha estado allí, los dos tenían un apetito semejante así que le costaba trabajo entenderlo.

-Goku –lo llamó Bulma desde su espalda.

-ah, Bulma que bueno que llegas ¿ahora me dirás que pasa? –

-¿para eso te cité o no? –Dijo y se sentó en la arena, mirando las olas que comenzaban a mecerse un poco más fuerte. Goku hizo lo mismo que ella y Bulma comenzó a explicar –no sé qué le pasó Goku, desde que despertó de su desmayo no ha querido saber nada de mí –su voz comenzó a quebrarse, tanto por la rabia y porque sentía que ella era realmente un estorbo para él, que jamás se dio cuenta que su presencia efectivamente le molestaba y que ella solo le causaba problemas. Sabía que era imprudente y extrovertida que en ocasiones no paraba de hablar, pero no pensó que a Vegeta le fastidiara eso, se veía tan atento cuando ella contaba algo que sí le llamaba la atención, hasta le hacía preguntas.

-solo debe estar humillado Bulma, conozco a Vegeta y después de que entraste al camerino de él viendo su faceta más débil le iba a afectar algo como eso; ya se le pasará –dijo Goku con un aire tranquilo.

-pero, me gritó, me dijo que me detestaba y que desapareciera de su vida para siempre que yo solo era un estorbo –secó las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de repente. Goku se preocupó cuando la vio así, hace mucho que no la había visto llorar –pero escúchame bien Goku, ya no me interesa lo que le pase a él, no voy a estarme lamentando por una persona que solo sabe lastimar, sí él quiere estar solo, pues adelante, yo me quedaré de brazos cruzados no iré a rogarle que volvamos a ser amigos… -dijo enojada, sacando todo lo que quería decirle a Vegeta pero que solo Goku escuchaba. Todo lo que ella misma decía le dolía, porque Vegeta fue como su súper héroe, que siempre aparecía para rescatarla de algún peligro, el tipo que le sacaba carcajadas cuando ella se sentía más sola que nunca, con quien conversaba cuando la cena estaba lista. Vegeta pudo ser orgulloso, engreído, frio y arrogante con el humor más negro que había escuchado, pero era quien la acompañó todas las noches desde que Yamcha se comportó como un imbécil y su presencia era grata, porque con él sí tenía una buena comunicación y sus conversaciones eran divertidas e interesantes.

-está bien, yo no te obligaré hacer esto, sé que él se dará cuenta solo del error que cometió –Goku no perdía las esperanzas con él.

"ojala que fuera así" pensó Bulma y no quiso hablar más del tema.

Vegeta, desde su roca, miraba discretamente a Bulma y Goku que conversaban a solas aislados de los demás "ahg, seguramente están hablando de mí esos miserables" no dejaba de mirar su reloj de muñeca para ver si ya terminaba la hora de "entrenamiento" no podía evitar mirar a Bulma para ver su expresión en el rostro y para saber si miraba hacia él; pero en ningún momento lo hizo, en cambió en una ocasión le pareció verla llorar "¿será que Kakarotto le está diciendo algo inapropiado?" pensó con un toque de enojo "bueno y a mí que me interesa, además dudo que ese idiota le haya dicho algo malo, es un bueno para nada" otra vez sin darse cuenta la volvía a mirar para ver su rostro y allí estaba riendo con Kakarotto como muchas veces la vio reírse con él, sobretodo una vez en especial.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Después de a ver cenado en el departamento de Vegeta, Bulma se acomodó en su sofá, mientras él todavía terminaba de comer –oye Vegeta, yo me preguntaba ¿un tipo como tú, en un departamento de soltero y una habitación de reserva, no tiene una chica cada noche que; ya sabes, te venga a hacer compañía? –le insinuó con un acento inconscientemente coqueto. Hace tiempo que quería hacerle esa pregunta.**_

_**Vegeta dejó de comer porque se empezó a atorar. Esa mujer siempre era imprudente con las preguntas. Jamás había hablado de sexo con alguien más, y la pregunta le avergonzaba un poco pero no le molestaba contestar. Quería ver si ella se sonrojaba, porque por primera vez en su vida planeaba hablar de sexo como una persona normal lo haría, sin trabarse y no nombrar el sexo como "eso" –sí tengo que tener relaciones sexuales Bulma, no sería aquí te lo aseguro, mi departamento es como mi templo sagrado, no traería a una mujer vulgar aquí a que ocupe mi cama y la llene de su sucia traspiración –lo logró cuando la vio con las mejillas rojas mirando sus manos como si no importara, realmente le agradaba verla así, le daba un toque adorable, pero él también se sintió por un momento avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar esos temas con alguien más, ni siquiera los trató con Nappa; pudo a ver estado muy perdido en la mierda, pero él se guardaba sus experiencias para sí mismo, además que el sexo para él era solo para descargarse y adiós para siempre; no era un adicto a él, porque jamás lo disfrutó como debe ser.**_

_**-hablas de las mujeres con las que mantienes relaciones como si las detestaras –opinó, después de un rato.**_

_**-solo fueron algunas y siempre eran diferentes; todas ellas con experiencia, no me gustaba tocarlas y tampoco me agradaban, pero habían veces que… no tenía otro remedio y consolarse a sí mismo es humillante -¿de verdad estaba hablando de sexo con una mujer mientras terminaba de comer? Se sentía extraño.**_

_**-sabes lo que me alegra… que tú dijiste que jamás traerías a una mujer vulgar a tu departamento y una vez me dijiste que yo lo era, ósea que ahora estoy fuera de esa lista –le sonrió triunfal.**_

_**-ja, pero yo me refería a las mujeres vulgares con los hombres, no a las vulgares de intrusas e irrespetuosas y… –se rio cuando ella se levantó del sofá con una almohada en la mano**_

_**-¿a sí? pues te voy a mostrar lo vulgar que soy –le tiró la almohada del sofá, que llegó a parar de la cara de Vegeta al plato de espaguetis que Bulma hizo para cenar, no se esperó ese ataque sorpresivo.**_

_**(Lo sé, el espaguetis no es Japonés, pero la comida es lo de menos)**_

_**-aún no terminaba de comer y tú me has estropeado mi cena –también se levantó de su silla tirando lejos la servilleta que tenía y tomando la almohada que le lanzaron –jamás te atrevas a arruinar una comida a una persona que tiene apellido Saiyajin –le dijo tirándole de vuelta la almohada, que le calló en la cabeza a Bulma quien no paraba de reír contratacando.**_

_**Los dos empezaron a dejar un desastre por el departamento de Vegeta, con risas malvadas en el aviente y almohadas que salían volando por doquier; que importaba lo que pasara, los dos se divertían. Ambos eran jóvenes de menos de 25 años, era inevitable que algo como esto no los distrajeran. Por mucho que Vegeta sea orgullo y frio o que Bulma trabajé como una persona adulta y responsable, las cosas cuando estaban juntos se volvía lo que debió ser en realidad y que por muchas veces creyendo ser maduros no se lo permitieron a ellos mismos. Era tanto que olvidaron quienes eran por ese rato, solo importaban ellos y su momento de indiferencia con el mundo que seguía girando.**_

_**-me rindo, me rindo –dijo Bulma con los brazos en alto cuando cayó al suelo y Vegeta de pie la amenazaba con una almohada.**_

_**-¿así de fácil me lo dejas? –le preguntó sutilmente peligroso.**_

_**-sí, de verdad, no volveré a tocar tus espaguetis te lo juro –rogaba Bulma divertida.**_

_**-bien, pero tendrás que responderme a una pregunta con total sinceridad –no la iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente.**_

_**-está bien, pero que no sea vergonzosa –**_

_**-yo decido lo que es y lo que no, ahora respóndeme esto… ¿por qué me preguntaste eso hace rato? –realmente quería saberlo, no sabía reconocer porque estaba tan interesado.**_

_**-esa pregunta fue para saber sutilmente si tenías novia –le dijo con total sinceridad.**_

_**-¿y eso en que te sirve a ti? –**_

_**-ah, ah, ah, tu dijiste que solo era una pregunta y ya respondí, estoy libre de todo castigo, así que demuéstrame que eres un hombre de palabra y déjame libre –le sonrió pillamente y levantó las cejas esperando que dejara de amenazarla con la almohada.**_

_**-está bien, puedes levantarte –le dijo dándole espacio. Recién dándose cuenta del desastre que dejaron, volviendo a poner su cara de seriedad –pero no te libraras de la limpieza embustera –le advirtió.**_

_**Haciendo que ella sonriera de una forma especial "bueno, por lo menos no tuve que responderle completamente" pensó riéndose sola, dejando a Vegeta con pensamiento como "está desquiciada" pero también le daba un poco de gracia la situación en la que terminaron.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Quedó tan metido en sus recuerdos que no se fijó que la hora ya estaba cumplida y que Goku estaba en su espalda, esperando que notara su presencia.

–Vegeta –lo llamó despacio, cuando sintió que salió de su ensueño.

Vegeta apenas lo escuchó se puso tenso y su ceño se frunció un poco más. Ignorando a Kakarotto miró su reloj de muñeca para confirmar que ya es hora de irse, entonces se levantó repentinamente sin decirle nada a su primo.

Pero Kakarotto no se iba a quedar callado hasta hablar con Vegeta sin importar que él fuera a golpearlo –Vegeta tenemos que hablar –se interpuso en su camino.

Vegeta frenó su andar y apretó los dientes mirándolo con cólera –tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ahora apártate de mi camino o yo te aparto de él –lo amenazó sin titubeos.

-si tenemos algo de qué hablar Vegeta y no me importa que tenga que usar los puños para que me escuches –tampoco lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya, además sabía que Vegeta conversaría con él si había agresividad de por medio, era su técnica para sincerarlo.

-bien –dijo y Goku creyó que había votado por hablar civilizadamente pero Vegeta lo golpeó con su brazo bueno haciendo que Goku callera de la roca en la que estaban –puede que me hayas ganado la pelea Kakarotto y que esté lastimado; pero aun puedo darte una paliza –saltó de la roca hasta quedar al frente de Goku que se levantaba de la arena.

-pues eso hay que averiguarlo –dijo Goku sonriéndole y poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Otra vez, con la luna al fondo acompañado del mar, los dos primos Saiyajin se enfrentaron para arreglar cuentas pendientes, pero ambos sabían que ninguno estaba dando todo del otro. Aún Vegeta estaba lastimado y Goku cuidaba de no pasarse de la raya con la fuerza. Pero no olvidaban que los dos eran fuertes y que esto, estaba sirviendo de distracción, como una especie de terapia para poder sacar palabras en vez de insultos.

-¿¡por qué!? ¿¡Por qué le gritaste a Bulma!? –preguntó Goku enojado cuando de una patada votó a Vegeta en la arena.

-qué te importa –le respondió de mala manera, levantándose y rápidamente golpeando a su primo con un puñetazo en el rostro, sintiendo como su herida comenzaba a dolerle demasiado.

-me importa Vegeta, me importa mucho porque gracias a tu rechazo, la perderás –le gritó enojado sin atacarlo, se veía que Vegeta estaba teniendo dificultad con su heridas.

-bah, que tontería, a mí no me interesa ella no me interesa nadie, mi vida es perfecta cuando soy solo yo –la frisa del mar cortaba su cara al igual que sus frías palabras.

-mientes Vegeta, sé que Bulma te importa y de hecho más de lo que te atreves a pensar, ella es un peligro para tu mente y por eso tratas de alejarla de ti –

-tú no sabes nada –escupió los palabras, como auto defensa porque Kakarotto tenía un punto a favor.

-claro que lo sé Vegeta y también sé que si sigues con esto, si sigues ignorándola tratándola mal, alejándola y OLVIDANDOLA, te darás cuenta muy tarde que perdiste a alguien que si te escuchaba y te valoraba, porque me he dado cuenta de que Bulma tiene un don muy especial… pero tú con tu orgullo no lo has notado –sabía que había tocado un nervio de Vegeta, por una pequeña mueca que hizo con su ceja y mejilla –no te alejes de ella Vegeta, es difícil olvidar una mujer como Bulma te lo digo desde ya porque sé que planeas olvidarla como todo lo demás de tu pasado –

Vegeta, estaba meditándolo mirando las olas del mar; su rostro estaba enojado como un camuflaje para que Kakarotto no se le viniera a la mente lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento. Cuando dejó de mirar el mar puso una sonrisa engreída y volvió la vista a su primo –todo lo que has dicho es muy conmovedor Kakarotto, pero lamento informarte que no sirvió de nada tu discurso, eres tan ingenuo como Bulma y creo que esta charla ha sido una pérdida de tiempo total –se sacudió la arena de su ropa sin dejar de sonreír y pasó por al lado de Goku para poder irse de allí.

-tu puedes engañar a quien sea Vegeta, pero menos a mí –le dijo antes de que se fuera definitivamente y él mismo siguió su rombo hasta Kame House.

¿Engañarlo? Ni siquiera se podía engañar a sí mismo, haciendo que toda esta situación se volviera un vil jugo del destino. Él pudo olvidar rápidamente a su madre, su historia, su mejor amigo animal y su mejor amigo de verdad, pero Bulma estaba pegada a su mente negándose a salir, no sabía por qué con ella era diferente, ¿Cuál era el truco que utilizó o que fue lo que le hizo olvidar en un instante todo lo que conoció? Quizás lo que dijo Kakarotto era verdad, él sabía que Bulma era valiosa, era una mujer única y el hecho de serlo le daba miedo de tener que desaparecerla de su mente para siempre, porque su vida era solitaria y la soledad ya no le agradaba como antes. Desde que Bulma apareció en su vida su compañía le era reconfortante y ahora que no estaba se sentía más solo que antes ¿qué debía hacer? no sabía encontrar la respuesta.

(…)

-Bulma hoy te vi muy pensativa ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Yamcha. Ambos iban en su auto rumbo al departamento de Bulma, él se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta ya, también para poder hablar con ella un rato a solas.

-no nada, solo estoy cansada y tengo la cabeza en… mi proyecto que debo terminar –mintió Bulma, en lo único que pensaba era en Vegeta, se sentía mal en no contarle nada a Yamcha porque él después de todo era su novio y no debía guardarle nada, pero sabía que el muchacho solo diría cosas malas de Vegeta y a ella eso no le servía de nada para poder decidir si seguir ignorándolo o ir por él, enfrentarlo cara a cara y preguntarle de una vez por todas, porque actuaba así con ella, que fue lo que le hizo para que la tratara de esa manera tan cruel.

-¿segura? –volvió a insistir desconfiando un poco, porque la había visto conversar seriamente con Goku.

-claro que estoy segura –le respondió harta del asunto.

Llegaron al edifico y Yamcha la dejó afuera de él, la besó y se fue a su propio departamento. Bulma llegó suspirando a la puerta de su hogar, sacó las llaves lentamente y se quedó mirándolas, deseando no entrar porque sabía lo sola que se encontraría, como muchas veces se sintió desde que llegó a su departamento. Atrás suyo las puertas del elevador se abrieron, saliendo de allí Vegeta tan serio como siempre, pero paró en seco cuando vio a Bulma en la puerta de su vivienda. Imaginándose por un momento que ella se voltearía, le regalaría una de esas tantas sonrisas y le diría que hoy tiene pensado hacer algo delicioso para comer, pero por desgracia, nada de eso pasó y Bulma solo abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró sin mirarlo. Algo de él se congeló cuando ella no volteó. Y las palabras de Kakarotto empezaron a molestar su cabeza. Enojado entró a su departamento y fue a darse un baño, para quitarse la arena y también sus pensamientos.

Bulma sabía que Vegeta había estado mirándola, porque su presencia era tensa y ella podía percibirla en ocasiones. Cansada de un día duro, se tiró en su sofá y prendió la tele para ver algo que la distrajera y una programación le llamó la atención, era una película romántica, donde los protagonistas estaban recién cayendo en el hechizo envolvente. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza una escena así con Yamcha en cambio recordó un momento especial de Vegeta y ella, donde estuvieron a punto de besarse.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Hoy tocó comer en el departamento de Vegeta, siempre era lo mismo, ella llegaba sin avisar y se instalaba en su lugar privado, donde a nadie dejó entrar jamás. Hoy día estaba cabreado, llegó más lastimado de lo normal y es que Dodoria y Zarbon quisieron enfrentarse los dos contra él solo, Vegeta no pudo objetar y recibió dos palizas al mismo tiempo; Bulma había llegado junto con su molesto gato un minuto después de que él entrara cuidadosamente a su departamento y comenzó a curarlo sin escuchar los reclamos de él y como si fuera poco hasta lo manó a bañarse antes de comer. Ahora mismo estaba en eso, preguntándose cómo se dejaba manejar por ella; no queriendo llegar a profundizar ese tema, se bañó rápidamente porque el olor de comida ya estaba saliendo y su estómago comenzó a alegar que se llenara.**_

_**Bulma mientras terminaba de preparar la comida tarareaba una hermosa canción de una película infantil de Disney –y recuérdame siempre… - su gato, que lo tragó para que no estuviera solo en su departamento, se subió a la mesa para pedir alimento –ya te sirvo, espérame –le dijo al felino. Cuando terminó, probó su comida, feliz de que otra vez le quedó bien, no cocinaba como un chef pero a Vegeta le gustaba mucho, siempre dejaba los platos vacíos. **_

_**-¿ya está listo? –preguntó Vegeta cuando salió de su habitación. Estuvo un buen rato mirándola menear su cuerpo despacio al son de su tarareo, era una vista tentadora a pesar de que él negó haberse quedado pegado mirándola hacer eso.**_

_**-sí, ya está listo –se volteó y Vegeta estaba vestido con un pantalón suelto y con el torso descubierto. Se ruborizó cuando lo vio así, ya en el torneo pasado lo había visto sin polera, pero ahora bañado se veía más atractivo. Después de estar escudriñando su cuerpo en solo unos segundos; vio en la cara de Vegeta una cortada en su ceja que quería sangrar –tú no te sentaras hasta que te cure eso, así que ven para acá –lo dijo en un tono regañado.**_

_** -¿qué cosa? –dijo Vegeta desconcertado, de la forma en que le hablaba esa mujer y porque no encontraba la herida que ella afirmaba ver.**_

_**Bulma se acercó a Vegeta viendo que él no lo haría y con la cara bien cerca suyo le apuntó la herida –allí está –**_

_**Vegeta se sonrojó y tiró un poco su cabeza para tras, siempre ella ocupaba su espacio personal, no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo irrespetuosa con solo hacer eso. Se tocó donde ella le apuntaba con su dedo y sintió la sangre mojada, pero ni el dolor sentía de esa herida – ¿tanto escándalo por una herida tan insignificante? –lo encontraba muy absurdo de su parte.**_

_**-no es escándalo, solo que vamos a comer y no voy a mirar a un hombre con sangre en la ceja mientras ceno –le reprochó.**_

_**-es tan fácil que te fueras a comer al sofá –le dijo de mala gana, tenía demasiada hambre para aguantar esta estupidez.**_

_**-las señoritas decentes como yo, no hacen eso –dijo dignamente enderezándose y sacando una bandita de su bolsillo, lista para ponérsela allí.**_

_**-ni te atrevas a ponerme eso, esas cosas son de mocoso –le advirtió.**_

_**-no tengo otra cosa que ponerte así que no te hagas el difícil, si mañana te lo sacas y asunto arreglado –se fue acercando cada vez a su rostro para tratar de ponérselo.**_

_**Vegeta solo retrocedía más –ya te dije que no y punto –pero Bulma se acercaba cada vez más hasta que actuó rápido y le plantó en su ceja la bandita, pero el movimiento la hizo tropezarse y chocar con el cuerpo de Vegeta, que como reflejo la agarró de la cintura, quedando ella aplastada en su pecho desnudo. Se miraron a los ojos después del pequeño accidente. Ahora sí que estaban cerca el uno con el otro, mirándose intensamente, pero sorprendidos de la situación en la que acabaron, sus rostros se acercaron más de lo debido guiándose por un llamado interno y antes de que sus bocas hicieran contacto. Vegato (el gato) que estaba mirando todo maulló porque también tenía hambre, sacando del encanto a los jóvenes que se soltaron irremediablemente avergonzados. No era difícil saber que la cena fue bastante silenciosa, pero Bulma al final había ganado y no dejaba de sonreír sabiendo que Vegeta no se daba cuenta que tenía la bandita en la ceja. **_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Fue una ocasión extraña, que solo hizo crecer un deseo escondido que ambos tenían hacia el otro. Tantos momentos juntos que pasaron, hizo que una lagrima traicionera resbalara por su mejilla, pero ella la desapareció con su mano inmediatamente, lo mejor era seguir con su vida con Yamcha y los demás, atormentarse por Vegeta le estaba haciendo mal no sentía ni ganas de tocar el piano que tanta tranquilidad a veces le brindaba. No importaba cuanto lo extrañara, él ya no la quería cerca y ella no lo molestaría más, así de simple.

(…)

Los días fueron pasando y ambos jóvenes no aguantaban la situación. Vegeta ahora entrenaba a en la playa a su manera, con una furia tan marcada que solo lo estaba consumiendo en soledad. Kakarotto no se volvió a acercar a él para hablarle de Bulma, sí le comentaba algo era para decirle que adentro de Kame House había un gimnasio para que entrenara más cómodamente, pero Vegeta no le hacía caso en nada, su meta era algún día enfrentarlo otra vez y vencerlo como debía a ver sido la segunda vez que pelearon. El tema de Bulma ya no lo soportaba, no aguantaba que ella lo ignorara siempre que terminaban encontrándose en algún lugar. Extrañaba tanto que le sonriera, que lo mirara otra vez con esos ojos grandes azules y fijos, y que le hablara preguntándole por su día, pero nada de eso sucedía y se estaba dando cuenta de lo que provocó. Bulma ya no tocaba el piano en las noches ni a ninguna hora, y eso lo estaba perturbando, el solo hecho de pensar que algo de ella se estaba muriendo por culpa suya, lo hacía querer abrazarla y decirle lo mismo que le dijo cuando era un niño, para así no matar lo que hay dentro de ella, pero su orgullo lo estaba deteniendo de hacerlo de una vez para acabar con todo lo que lo atormentaba por dentro.

Bulma estaba en una situación semejante, no había día en que extrañara a Vegeta en la soledad de su departamento, pero se empeñaba en ignorarlo y fingir que nada pasaba, que no se moría de ganas por volverle a hablar. Yamcha desde hace algunos días se había visto muy alejado de Bulma y ella se sentía un tanto culpable que por estar siempre distraída pensando en Vegeta su novio se estaba apartando más y más, pero también sentía que Yamcha ya no era el mismo de antes, como cuando empezaron su noviazgo; ahora no la sacaba ni a comer un helado y las cosas se estaban yendo cada vez más abajo. Hoy tenía ganas de salir con él, más porque no aguantaba estar sola otro día más; conversar y salir un rato con su novio quizás haría que las cosas mejoraran un poco.

Se arregló, con un pantalón corto de color azul, un top blanco que solo dejaba ver sus hombros y un pañuelo en el cuello de color amarillo. Se puso muy bonita para Yamcha dejando su pelo suelto y liso, y Como él no contestaba el celular decidió mejor ir a su departamento a buscarlo; hace mucho que no pasaba por allí, quizás hasta remodeló su vivienda. Se fue en su auto, escuchando música y cantándola al mismo tiempo. Se sentía deseada otra vez, cuando todos esos hombres que la vieron pasar vestida así, no despegaron sus ojos de ella –soy tan hermosa jajajaja –rio sonrojada y feliz, por fin dejaba de pensar en Vegeta metida en su departamento, hoy tenía ganas de disfrutar de su atractivo ser.

Llegó al departamento de Yamcha que no era tan grande como el de ella, de hecho era bastante sencillo pero Bulma eso no le importaba. Subió hasta su piso y tuvo que dar la vuelta para buscar el de Yamcha, hasta que lo encontró y tocó a la puerta para que le abrieran. Le extrañó que se demorara tanto en abrirle, tuvo que tocar como tres veces para que a la tercera le abriera.

-¡Bulma! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –preguntó Yamcha con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba con una toalla en vuelta en su cintura y por el sudor de su cuerpo parecía que recién se iba a meter a bañar.

-¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novio? –dijo insinuante; algo andaba mal aquí.

-claro que sí, es que… creí que preferías que yo te fuera a buscar –

Cuando vio como Yamcha puso una mano en el marco de la puerta como si impidiera que pasara, supo que algo le estaba ocultando – ¿qué te pasa Yamcha? –le preguntó para sacar de dudas su mente.

-¿a mí? No me pasa nada Bulma jejeje –

-no me has invitado a pasar –le dijo achicando los ojos.

-es que… está muy desordenado –dijo como escusa pero Bulma no se lo creyó.

-has visto mil veces mi habitación como un desastre, no me digas que te apena la tuya, así que déjame pasar de una buena vez –entró a la fuerza, empujándolo a él y sintió un fuerte olor a cigarro -¿acaso ahora fumas? –

-claro que no, quizás en otra cosa –dijo siguiéndola hasta donde iba –Bulma mejor espérame a fuera, yo tengo que bañarme y… -la tomó de los hombros para sacarla de las buenas.

-no fíjate que no, yo me quedó aquí a esperarte –caminó hasta su habitación y vio la cama desordenada y vacía -¿todavía no haces la cama? –

-estaba en eso hasta que tú llegaste Bulma –le dijo, sin dejar de estar nervioso.

-mmm… bueno iré al living en eso de que tú te bañas para que salgamos –dijo caminado hasta haya, sintiéndose más relajada y culpable de sospechar de Yamcha; quizás estaba un poco paranoica.

-bueno… -respondió.

-¿ya se fue Yamcha? –gritó una voz femenina que parecía ser que estaba en el baño. Yamcha quiso tirarse por su balcón en ese momento.

Bulma se congeló en su sitio, sintiendo que una muralla inmensa le caía encima y la aplastaba dejándola sin aire, y la rabia vino después -¿por qué? –dijo para sí misma, sintiéndose indefensa; pero la verdad es que no quería saber la respuesta.

-Bulma no es lo que tú crees, ella solo es una chica que no tenía hogar… -

-¡cállate, cállate de una maldita vez Yamcha! ¿Por qué ustedes los hombres se empeñan en dañar a las mujeres? –al decir eso, lágrimas de rabia emergieron de sus ojos, y más cuando vio salir a la tipa del baño. Era una pelirroja con un cuerpo voluptuoso y hermoso que al igual que Yamcha estaba semi desnuda; tenía ganas de golpearla, pero no lo hizo en cambio, caminó hasta la puerta dispuesta a salir de allí y no volver a verle la cara a Yamcha.

-Bulma espérate, debes dejarme que te expliqué –corrió tras ella con solo la toalla pero con la ropa en la mano mientras se la ponía, no le importaba solo quería decirle cual fue el motivo que lo orilló a esa infidelidad cruda.

-¡mejor vuelve con esa ramera! –le gritó para que no la siguiera.

Bulma corrió hasta su vehículo y entró en él con las lágrimas que le nublaban los ojos. Toda su felicidad, lo bonita que se sentía había desaparecido en un solo segundo y por la culpa de otro hombre que le hacía daño. No quería vivir así, deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y jamás a ver pisado Tokio. Llegó a su edificio, sabiendo de ante mano que Yamcha venía atrás de ella. N17 se sorprendió al verla entrar corriendo al igual que Yamcha unos segundos después; tuvo cierta idea de lo que estaba pasando y tenía tantas ganas de detener eso, pero no podía abandonar su puesto de trabajo, así que solo se quedó allí preocupado por Bulma. Cuando la Brief llegó a su puerta lista para entrar Yamcha la agarró del brazo.

-Bulma tienes que escucharme, yo no quería hacerlo, pero un hombre necesita descargarse y no quería forzarte así que busqué a una chica para… -

-no quiero escucharlo, no quiero escucharte ¡suéltame déjame en paz, me estas lastimando el brazo! –le gritó forcejeando con él, pero Yamcha no la soltaba y estaba siendo muy violento con ella.

-¡no hasta que sepas mis razones! –sin querer le apretó más el brazo, porque estaba muy alterado y no quería perderla.

-¡que me sueltes, me duele! –gritó tan fuerte que hasta un sordo lo escucharía.

-¡que la sueltes te dicen! –dijo Vegeta que apareció de repente, su expresión era tan enfurecido que hasta parecía otra persona. Estaba Hace un rato en su departamento solo, hasta que escuchó el grito de Bulma y sus pelos se erizaron salió tan rápido de su hogar encontrando esa escena que lo hizo apretar los dientes y con ganas de matar a ese canalla que estaba lastimando a Bulma. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra él y con solo un golpe en la cara hizo que soltara a Bulma y se apartara de ella.

-¡Vegeta! –dijo ella sorprendida. Otra vez él atormentándola confundiéndola más y agrandado la herida.

Vegeta le mandó una patada en es estomago a Yamcha cuando se estaba tocando el rostro por el dolor que sentía; y sin saciar su enojo, fue donde él y lo golpeó mientras estaba en el suelo – te lo dejo de advertencia sabandija ¡la vuelves a tocar y te prometo que tu sufrimiento será eterno! –le gritó colérico, soltándolo cuando vio que ya no podía ni abrir los ojos.

Yamcha se arrastraba de dolor en el suelo, tanto que hasta no podía hablar; haciendo una retirada inteligente se fue hasta el ascensor llevándose su existencia consigo –esto… no se quedará… así –le dijo a Vegeta, antes de que las puertas del ascensor lo regresaran al primer piso.

Vegeta se volteó y lo que vio en Bulma lo destruyó, parecía que sus recuerdos quería repetirse para así no olvidarlos. Bulma estaba en posición fetal apoyada en su puerta mirando la nada, era la misma imagen que tuvo que presenciar cuando era un niño, cuando él la lastimó. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo, apartar a Bulma solo lo hacía pudrirse más, porque ella era una clave fundamental en su vida, era como su cura. Ya sin negar ni esperar más, hizo lo que cuando niño función para ayudarla, la levantó del suelo y la abrazó, envolviéndola en sus brazos fuertes y protectores de cualquier peligro, haciendo que ella quedara completamente a su merced. Cuando su cuerpo tocó el de Bulma deseó haberlo hecho antes así habría ahorrado mucho dolor de por medio. Ella, por el confort que ese abrazo le brindaba, le correspondió el gesto.

Pero Bulma lloró aún más cuando una sensación de desahogo le llegó de repente -¿por qué me haces esto? –le preguntó lo que solamente él podía entender y responder.

Vegeta se demoró en contestarle, pero decidió contar la razón verdadera y sincera que tanto guardaba –porque fui un imbécil, el idiota que no se dio cuenta del error que cometió al querer olvidarte –su cara estaba tan ruborizada que hasta responderle le costaba, pero Bulma estaba sufriendo por él y por lo que provocó, porque sabía que estaba confundida y por más que su orgullo y frialdad querían hacer de las suyas, con Bulma entre sus brazos no le hacía caso a su dignidad.

-¿por qué querías olvidarme, qué te he hecho? –le dijo exigiéndole la verdad, hace mucho que deseaba escucharla de una vez por todas.

-hump ¿te parece poco regresar de mi pasado y atormentarme trayendo más recuerdo de los que alguna vez pude olvidar? –le preguntó; sabía que la culpa no la tenía ella, pero quería ver si Bulma se acordaba de él.

-¿de que estas hablando? –se separó para verlo a la cara.

Vegeta resopló, estaba claro que no se acordaba. Debía ver como hacerle para que lo recordara –no me sorprende que no te acuerdes de mí, Bulma, si hasta me dejaste plantado en ese parque como un mocoso estúpido –

-¿en el parque? –preguntó y algo le hizo clip en la cabeza.

-así es, quería que me enseñaras a trepar los árboles –agregó solo para hacer que se acordara de ese preciso momento –fue un día de o… -

-de otoño… -otra vez las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, y se tapó la boca dramáticamente cuando se dio cuenta, cuando lo recordó –no puede ser –se aparató de él, mientras juntaba las piezas ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar del niño que le cambió el mundo, quien le dio una personalidad fuerte? Allí estaba, al frente suyo el niño que tanto tiempo plagó en sus sueños, su primer beso, su más grande secreto de la infancia; era un hombre adulto, pero ahora que recordaba la apariencia del niño, no había duda de que era Vegeta. El corazón le empezó a latir muy fuerte y ya de por sí, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas comenzaba a marearla; con tantas emociones, Bulma perdió el sentido cayendo desmayada, pero su cuerpo no tocó el suelo, porque los brazos fuertes de Vegeta la tomaron justo a tiempo.

-decido contarle todo y ella se desmaya ¡diablos! –exclamó fastidiado, la tomó completamente entre sus brazos y buscó entre sus pertenencias la llave de su puerta, cuando la halló, entro a su departamento, sintiéndose otra vez completo al tenerla de nuevo en su compañía.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Perdón si esperaban algo mejor, que el romance por fin empezara, pero es que este Vegeta está atormentado con las cosas de su pasado y Bulma pertenecía a él, debía ser así el capítulo, espero que no les haya molestado y si es así, les digo desde ya, el próximo capitulo empieza el romance para ellos ¡por fin! Lo sé; trataré de escribir rápido para tenerlo el domingo otra vez aunque ahora son prácticamente la 1 de la mañana. Bueno no se preocupen más, que desde el capítulo diez para adelante comienza lo que estaban esperando y no me detendré hasta el final, hasta yo estoy entusiasmada. He dicho caso cerrado, cuídense, respeten para que lo respeten y que dios los ampare, hasta la próxima entrega! XD**_

_**PD: el próximo capítulo se titula "enseñándote a recordar" **_


	10. Chapter 10: Enseñándote a recordar

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero puedo apostar que la trama sí. **_

_**Capítulo 10) enseñándote a recordar **_

_**POV del maestro Roshi**_

_**Como extraño tanto mi época juvenil, la miles de chicas que tuve y esas mismas miles que me abandonaron por ser un mujeriego; jajajaja realmente mi vida era esplendida y sí que sigue siéndolo aunque las mujeres ya no me ven como antes. A lo largo de mi vida como maestro de lucha, he pasado por tantos discípulos, momentos tan buenos como malos, las personas que hace tiempo logré conocer han cambiado sin embargo cuando las veo, ellos me dicen que yo no he cambiado en nada y tienen toda la razón, pero sin duda siento que mi cuerpo se agota, perdiendo esa vives fuerte que antes tenía. Recuerdo a mi grupo de guerreros Z, tantos jovencitos entrenando para mí, tantos carácter tuve que soportar y después de todo me da gusto que aun sigan aquí, aunque ya estén bien maduros y yo no tenga nada que enseñarles. Hace poco llegó aquí Vegeta, el arrogante y frio joven que una vez se nos unió al gimnasio gracias a Goku, ahora era un hombre adulto, tanto físicamente como mental. En ese tiempo cuando era un jovencito de 23 años yo lo veía como un muchacho muy amargado, con un oscuro corazón implantado, pero luego que el tiempo fue pasando y de las cosas que me fui enterando, supe que todo lo que se pudre sirve de abono para sembrar algo nuevo, vivo y hermoso. Quien iba a pensar que terminaría siendo uno de nosotros y que además la persona que lo cambiaría sería precisamente una mujer ¡una muy hermosa mujer de hecho, que envidia me da Vegeta! Volviendo al tema, aquel día que vino, estábamos en la estación de otoño, la playa estaba tranquila, y como si la vida se repitiera llegó y no saludó a nadie otra vez, claro que todos sabíamos exactamente porque volvió con un carácter tan frio y no era para menos.**_

_**Lo vi desde mi casa, pasar a la playa directamente. Iba cabizbajo aunque tratara de disimularlo con su cara de pocos amigos, se le notaba por las ojeras que tenía también. Se sentó en la arena, supongo que quería un poco de paz. Miró perdido las olas del mar, y sin esfuerzo y por los años que tengo de experiencia supe lo que estaba pensando y sentí pena por él. Su vida estaba llena de decepciones y pareciera que nunca dejaba de recibir golpes bajos, pero siempre era admirable ver lo fuerte que era a pesar de la desgracia por la que está atravesando su familia. Fue una buena idea venir a la playa a desahogar sus penas, por eso yo me refugio aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo allí mirando las olas del mar, con el azul que seguramente él lo asociaba con su eterno recuerdo. Cuando se levantó, vi como con su brazo limpiaba su rostro; sé que no era por la frisa del mar. Se fue después de eso, sin despedirse de nadie. Esta playa era mágica, recordar algo era fácil aquí, y eso era lo que él buscaba. Yo un rato después, decidí meterme a la casa a seguir viendo mis revistas por… digo mis revistas educativas; después de todo soy viejo y siempre debo vivir la vida como si cada día fuera el último.**_

_**(…)**_

Cuando entró al departamento de Bulma, fue directo a la habitación de ella, para recostarla en su cama; jamás había visto su cuarto, no era tan curioso como la Brief cuando entró a su departamento la primera vez. Su habitación era celeste cielo con blanco; al parecer a Bulma le gusta ese color. Recostó el cuerpo endeble de la muchacha en su cama con cuidado y se sentó en el borde. No quería irse hasta hablar con ella. Al mirarla dormir, se maldijo por haberle causado tanto dolor sin darse cuenta. Un mechón de pelo tapaba su hermoso rostro, así que él con su mano lo apartó, contemplando su bella imagen, sus labios le estaban diciendo que se acercara, pero no lo hizo, porque su rostro angelical le decía que era prohibido, como cuando era una niña ¿ahora que va ser de él? que ha decido quedarse con Bulma, y eso implicaba que una cantidad de recuerdos vinieran a su mente otra vez. Miró para el frente y se agarró la cabeza frustrado. No sabía cómo superar ese miedo que tenía al recordar, ahora sacaba cuenta de lo que hizo bajo Freezer, de los crímenes que cometió. Antes con esta capacidad que tenía de olvidar, era fácil imaginar que tenía las manos limpias, pero ahora que recordaba todo otra vez, las cosas malas que hizo empezaban a juzgarlo, como si fueran fantasmas del pasado. Su cabeza empezó a atacarlo, con imágenes perturbadoras, pero el ronco quejido que Bulma emitió cuando se removió, lo sacaron de esa tortura en un instante.

Bulma había despertado desorientada por un momento, pero cuando vio a Vegeta sentado en el borde de la cama, supo que lo que creyó que fue un sueño, era real. No se removió de su posición, prefirió mirar al techo con un rostro cansado de todo esto -¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –preguntó en un susurro, como si hablara para sí misma.

Vegeta miró al frente, lo que iba a decirle jamás se lo diría a otra persona más –ya te lo dije… quería olvidarte, cuando supe que eras esa niña que una vez conocí, recordé cada cosa que viví, la vida que recorrí con dolor, esa misma que olvidé para empezar otra vez, fue fácil, pero desde que llegaste tú, los recuerdos se me han aparecido como si fueran sueños y yo no quería volver a eso. Todo mi pasado era un tormento, y estando tú aquí, haciéndome recordar, solo me hacía ser débil –

-¡eso está mal Vegeta, si los recuerdos que tenías te causaban tanto dolor, tuviste que superarlos, eso te haría ser fuerte, porque llevarías contigo una carga muy pesada y sería admirable! –dijo levantando todo su cuerpo, para que él la escuchara mejor y le entrara bien lo que le dijo, en la cabeza, aunque sabía que no debía decirle eso; ella no estaba padeciendo lo que Vegeta tenía, pero era un buen comienzo para que lo entendiera; a pesar de todo lo que pasó, lo necesitaba y quería ayudarlo. Vegeta la miró serio, ella tenía razón –yo quiero ayudarte Vegeta –dijo más tranquila poniendo una mano en su hombro –y no lo veas como si sintiera lastima por ti, al contrario, yo creo que eres el hombre más fuerte que he conocido, pero si te empeñas en olvidarlo todo otra vez, volverás a lo mismo y un día cuando seas viejo te darás cuenta que no tienes historia que contar –

Por primera vez en su vida, le daba la razón a una mujer; porque ella le hablaba con tanta sabiduría, con una inteligencia más allá de los números -¿por qué quieres hacer esto por mí? –le preguntó con firmeza; quizás la respuesta le ayudaría a decidir tomar esta oportunidad que Bulma le regalaba, porque su orgullo le decía que esto lo podía hacer sin la ayuda de nadie.

-porque aunque tú no lo creas, me he dado cuenta de algo que me he estado ocultando a mí misma –se ruborizó cuando Vegeta la miró estudiándola, como si quisiera atravesar su mente para saberlo –ja, yo siendo tan directa me cuesta mucho decírtelo… -dijo mirándolo derechamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa renovada. Vegeta se sonrojó cuando vio la respuesta en sus orbes azules. Bulma se acercó a su cara mirando tanto sus ojos como sus labios, estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía que esperar de Vegeta después de esto que haría. No podía resistirse y así que como vio que Vegeta no retrocedía, ella cerrando los ojos, le plantó un tierno beso, que enseguida la hizo temblar, con una sensación que nunca había sentido por alguien más ni siquiera con Yamcha cuando se besaban. Bulma se separó un poco de él para ver su mirada sorprendida y no aguantó más el deseo que llevaba por dentro, así que lo tomó de la cara y hundió más su boca con la de Vegeta, esperando ser correspondida.

Vegeta en el primer beso, quedó sin habla, pero cuando ella lo volvió a besar fue inevitable que le correspondiera con una ferocidad que solo sentía cuando peleaba. El deseo que concebían ya no se podía negar, sus labios compartieron esa complicidad que formaron con esa unión húmeda y la sincronía que llevaban era para decir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro; se gustaban y parecía que era más que una atracción física. Sus cuerpos también se encontraron, a pesar de la ropa, podían sentir lo ansiosos que estaban ambos. Sus furiosas respiraciones rochaban con el rostro del otro. Los dos usaban sus manos, para estar bien pegados. Bulma de rodillas en la cama besando a Vegeta desde arriba, con las manos en la cara de él, para tenerlo fijo a ella, mientras Vegeta estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza a un lado para besarla mejor, y usaban una mano para tenerla cerca; parecía un beso de película. Era una pasión creciente, que parecía no tener ni principio ni final. Solo se soltaron por el aire que les hacía falta. Ambos pegaron sus frentes cerrando sus ojos para tratar de normalizar su respiración, sus corazones llevaban un ritmo semejante y parecía querer salírseles.

-yo… no sé si con esto… me dejas claro que tu también… -decía Bulma con dificultad al respirar, pero Vegeta impidió que hablara y, esta vez, fue él quien la besó otra vez, tomándola de la cabeza, para tenerla muy cerca suyo. Era la respuesta que ella buscaba pero para Vegeta también esto significaba más, porque nunca en su vida había dejado besarse por las mujeres con las que alguna vez tuvo una noche; es más, cuando una de esas mujeres lo besaba a la fuerza, él enseguida la desechaba y se largaba aunque estuviera en pleno orgasmo. Bulma era la excepción y es que jamás había sentido una sensación así antes y nunca le había temblado el cuerpo como ahora, no quería apartarla así tan fácilmente, así que siguieron besándose hasta que el aire les volviera a faltar.

Vegeta se rio ahogadamente cuando otra vez pegaron sus frentes – ¿así que estas completamente enamorada de mí, eh? –dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo con arrogancia.

Bulma se sonrojó –ahg cállate y bésame otra vez –y así lo hicieron otra vez, sin ganas de parar, pero Bulma lo empujó a la orilla de la cama cayendo ella encima de él. Vegeta solo sonrió y la abrazó de la cintura para tenerla pagada a él –mmm… ni creas que te dejaré ir está tarde, me debes muchas cenas –dijo cuando terminó de besarlo, aunque todavía no se apartaba de él.

-recién terminaste con ese insecto, y ya estás pensado en grande conmigo–se rio con sarcasmo.

-óyeme yo no me refiero a lo que sea que está pasando por tu pervertida mente de hombre –lo vio sonreír otra vez y continuó –solo quiero que te quedes esta noche acompañándome –se suavizó –te extrañé mucho idiota, a pesar de que me trataste de una forma horrible –lo abrazó recostada en su pecho, ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Amaba ese olor que su cuerpo desprendía, a ningún hombre se le podía asemejar.

Vegeta ya habiendo dejado bastante su frialdad de lado por ella, se animó a abrazarla más, después de todo, estaban solo ellos dos –esta vez no pienso irme Bulma –dijo mirando el techo un poco avergonzado; después de todo esas palabras tan sinceras eran muy valiosas para alguien como él. Bulma sonrió feliz y más enamorada que nunca –claro que si te pones histérica, me largaré sin más –

Bulma salió de su en encanto y dejó su cuello con su aroma de lado para mirarlo a la cara –pues tendrás que soportarme, así como yo tendré que soportar tu ego –

-si no queda otro remedio –sonrió de lado, haciendo que Bulma volviera a besarlo esta vez sin detenerse.

Parecía un sueño para ellos, porque jamás se les hubiera ocurrido que terminarían así, pero se comprendía, sus miradas ya estaban conectadas haciendo difícil ocultar lo que sentían por el otro; no sabían cómo, pero era como si siempre se pertenecieron, desde la primera vez que se vieron cuando eran unos niños, hasta ahora que recordaron todo.

-esto es tan ridículo –comentó Vegeta cuando ella dejó de besarlo, solo para mirarlo.

-¿a qué te refieres? –

-a que acabaste de terminar con esa miserable sabandija, y ya estas encima mío, diciéndome; aunque no con palabras, que estás loca por mí –dijo Vegeta levantando una ceja. Recién había razonado eso.

-yo no he dicho que estoy loca por ti Vegeta –le reclamó y se enderezó permitiéndole que él también lo hiciera. Lo que le iba a decir quería que Vegeta se lo tomara en serio –escucha, cuando decidí ser novia de Yamcha, fue porqué creí, que él era ese futuro amor que tanto esperé, ahora puedo entenderlo, estaba desesperada por tener alguien a mi lado; pero las cosas no han salido bien y ahora me entero que tenía una amante, fue un golpe bajo; no porque me haya roto el corazón, sino porque hirió mi orgullo de mujer y ese no se toca –suspiró –yo no soy una chica que cambia de novio porque sí, tú me gustaste quizás desde la primera vez que escuché tu voz en ese callejón; pero siempre me decía a mí misma que era porque tenía una especie de atracción momentánea por los hombre guapos y con buen físico, pero después de las cuatro semanas en las que vivimos conociéndonos, ahora estoy bastante segura de lo que siento –lo miró, para trasmitirle esa seguridad, no solo de palabras sino una seguridad interna.

-¿estas consiente de lo que yo implico en tu vida Bulma? –le preguntó, no quería que luego se arrepintiera de esto. Su vida; a pesar de que no fue tan larga, era un pasado muy oscuro que él sufrió y sí ella decía dar un paso al frente, para que él no siguiera evitando estos recuerdos, Bulma también los vería como si fueran suyos.

-lo estoy, no sería Bulma Brief si este reto no lo tomara; además tengo un punto a mi favor… -le sonrió pícaramente tocando la nariz de Vegeta con la punta de su dedo.

-¿cuál? –preguntó confundido.

-que soy la única que logra hacerte sonreír de verdad –le guiñó el ojo. Teniendo de antecedentes todas esas semanas que pasaron juntos. En innumerables ocasiones lo vio sonreír y también reír –y no te molestes en negármelo –le sacó la legua con pillería.

-hump, pues yo también tengo mi punto a favor –se cruzó de brazos engreído y la miró sonriendo ladinamente.

-¿así, cuál? –

-que yo soy una clave fundamental para que tú toques ese piano –

-ah… eso no es… -

-y ni te molestes en negármelo –sin dejar de sonreír vio que Bulma no dijo nada y solo hizo un puchero infantil, sin negar la verdad –ah y otra cosa que te iba a decir referente al piano –se acercó a ella mirándola seriamente –jamás se te vuelva a ocurrir dejar de tocar el piano en las noches –le dijo en un tono peligroso achicando los ojos.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió, para volver a besarlo con pasión. Sabía muy bien lo que trató de decirle, a él le gustaba la música que ella tocaba en su piano, Yamcha jamás había apreciado de verdad lo bien que tocaba, en cambio Vegeta, un hombre inexpresivo le reveló que disfrutada oírla en su piano. No podía estar más feliz que ahora.

_**POV de Bulma**_

Esto parece tan irreal ¿Vegeta y yo, juntos? Hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo, y no es porque cuando lo conocí creí que era un ogro sin corazón, sino porque él parece de ese tipo de hombres que jamás tienen una pareja y que viven para sí mismo. A veces se me olvida que Vegeta tiene casi la misma edad que yo y es que esa mirada tan dura que pone lo hace ver mayor. Me siento afortunada de que solamente yo pueda ver otro semblante en él, como verlo sonreír aunque sea con su toque de malicia. Ahora no puedo ni describir lo que sentí cuando lo besé, era tan diferente que con Yamcha. Vegeta tenía pasión y calor, hasta me sentí nerviosa, Yamcha… ni siquiera sé muy bien; quizás solo fue un capricho, no quiero despreciar a Yamcha, porque fue importante también; pero Vegeta es diferente y probablemente, sí estoy completamente enamorada de él, haciendo que me cause hasta gracia; después de que lo vi como un delincuente, ahora quiero que me rapte. Creo que Vegeta me está volviendo loca de verdad.

Después de que hablamos por un rato, estaba feliz de volver a cenar con él, así que puse manos a la obra, para hacer un platillo especial; no soy la mejor cocinera pero mientras a Vegeta le guste, a mi hace sentir dichosa. Cuando nos fuimos a la sala para que yo pueda cocinar, él me miraba desde el sofá, como si esperara algo de mí. Su mirada era tan tensa que hasta sentí un calor en mi espalda. No sé muy bien que es lo que somos, si novios o amigos con ventaja; pero sea lo que sea, nos pertenecemos y no pienso dejar que otra me lo robe, aunque sé muy bien que él solo confía en mí.

-oye Vegeta –dije teniendo pensado en preguntar algo de su pasado, pero solo algo que nos importe a ambos; tengo que empezar de apoco, porque sé que le costará aprender a cargar con los recuerdos.

-¿mmm? –

-hay algo que se me olvidó preguntarte –

-¿qué cosa? –dijo y noté su voz dura, como si temiera que yo ya empezara con las preguntas incómodas.

-es acerca del parque, cuando nos conocimos –él se relajó cuando se lo mencioné, así que continué -¿por qué no volviste al parque… por qué jamás regresaste allí? –era la pregunta que me estaba colapsando hace rato. Cuando niña me dolió mucho no volver a verlo ahora que lo recuerdo. Deseaba con todo mi corazón de niña que otra vez se volviera a parecer en mi camino, hasta a una estrella fugaz se lo pedí y hoy me doy cuenta que me cumplió ese deseo y de la mejor manera posible, aun así todavía sentía curiosidad por saber la respuesta de él.

-¿qué yo no volví al parque? Hump, tú fuiste la que no volvió –me dijo y eso me dejó muda ¿él si había ido? –De hecho me escapaba de la escuela para llegar a la misma hora en la que nos vimos –su mirada me dejó helada, como si estuviera decepcionado cuando dijo las últimas palabras.

-pero eso no puede ser, yo siempre pasaba al parque cuando salía del cole… espera un momento –ahora que recordaba -¿te escapabas de la escuela, Ósea que ese día que nos vimos también te escapaste? –ahora lo comprendía, pero Vegeta parecía no entenderme en cambio vi como se puso rojo y miró para otro lado.

-solo me escapaba por que odiaba la escuela, claro que ese día yo volví por la única razón de que quería que me enseñaras a trepar los arboles –

-tú te escapabas de la escuela y yo esperaba hasta la hora de salida para ir al parque… ¡ahora entiendo! Ese día que nos vimos mi papá me había retirado como dos horas antes de la escuela; es por eso que nunca nos pudimos encontrar de nuevo, siempre que íbamos nos veíamos en diferentes horarios. Puff nos habríamos ahorrado tantas cosas, habríamos crecido juntos probablemente –hasta rabia me dio saberlo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Jamás me di cuenta que era una hora diferente de salida a la del encuentro entre él y yo. Vegeta también parecía sorprendido y molesto; había fruncido el ceño.

-en resumen, tu tuviste la culpa de que nunca nos viéramos –me acusó, hasta con la mirada.

-bueno ya, era una niña pequeña, nunca me di cuenta de ese error –dije como excusa, hasta yo me pregunto mi descuido; era una niña muy inteligente.

-torpe… -murmuró y miró para otro lado, como si no supiera que lo escuché –de todos modos, dudo que habríamos podido crecer juntos; después de unas cuantas semanas mi madre y yo nos vinimos a Tokio a vivir, nuestra amistad habría sido banal, por lo corta que hubiera sido –mencionó levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia mí mientras terminaba de hablar; al parecer quería ver si ya estaba lista la cena.

Igual me quedé sorprendida cuando señaló lo de la mudanza con su madre, me estaba revelando una pequeña parte de su pasado y para mí; eso ya era un logro importante –mmm… probablemente hubiera sido corta, pero yo no te habría dejado ir, después de todo tú fuiste mi primer beso –le guiñé el ojo provocando lo que quería ver en él; esas mejillas sonrojadas me encantaban. Que un hombre tan rudo y frio como Vegeta se ruborizara, era como una anomalía hermosa. Así que muy tentada, me acerqué a él despacio, como solo una mujer tan bonita como yo sabe hacerlo y cuando estuve muy cerca de su cuerpo… -¿yo también fui tu primer beso verdad? –le dije seductoramente. Era la primera vez que actuaba así con un hombre, pero es que Vegeta me incitaba a algo más atrevido. Él no me respondió, en cambio vi como tragó saliva, así que me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé despacio. Vegeta solo se mantenía quieto con la espalda apoyada en la mesa de la cocina. Amaba lo que sentía al besarlo, era una sensación que nunca sentí con Yamcha, como si me diera escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Me derretí cuando Vegeta con una mano me empujó hasta su cuerpo y con la otra sostenía mi cabeza para que fuera un beso más intenso, más apasionado, más fuera de nosotros mismos. Luego se volteó y me puso a mí contra la mesa de la cocina, mi cuerpo estaba ceñido a él y por kami, sentí que quería más que esto. Hasta que algo nos impidió llegar más lejos. La olla de la cocina empezó a prenderse por completo y la sopa caliente que había preparado se desparramaba por el piso; hasta el fuego quería salirse con prisa.

-¡ah, Vegeta ayúdame a apagar esta cosa! –grité estérica cuando vi la llama de la cocina más vivaz. Tratando de sacar la olla me quemé cuando la sopa hizo burbujas, salpicando y tocando mi manó –ay me quemé, ay, ay –

-¡pero como se te ocurre! –me sostuvo de la mano también parecía nervioso y la metió en el agua helada inmediatamente, mientras apagaba la cocina y corría la olla con unos paños húmedos. Después de todo el susto suspiró y me miró, yo estaba llorando, realmente la quemadura me hizo arder y todavía me dolía muchísimo –ya no llores Bulma –me dijo más tranquilo, aunque su voz era dura como siempre. Se acercó a mí y sacó mi mano del agua helada sustituyéndolo con un paño con hielo. Luego me miró, yo todavía tenía la cara mojada por las lágrimas tontas que derramé -¿Cómo se te ocurrió tomar así la olla? Mira lo que te has hecho –me regañó.

-es que me alarmé y no pensé lo que hacía –fue tan tonto lo que dije que hasta me abofetee mentalmente, pero me sentí mejor cuando el con su pulgar secó mi cara.

-eres un desastre Bulma, realmente estoy considerando volver a ignorarte para olvidarte –

Le golpeé el pecho por decir eso –si vuelves a decir algo así, te amarro a la silla –y estaba hablando muy en serio. Vegeta solo rio por lo que dije y yo también lo hice; extrañé tanto estos momentos con él, cuando solo nosotros nos entendemos, nuestra química es única, sé que nadie podría comprender, nuestra forma de tratarnos. Ahora puedo afirmar con seguridad que estoy enamorada de Vegeta, mucho más de lo que creí estarlo con Yamcha, y si ahora se fuera, lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo y tenerlo a mi lado otra vez –bueno… irremediablemente hoy si tendremos que pedir pizza –le comenté divertida.

**_ POV de Vegeta_**

-quiero que te quedes a dormir conmigo –me dijo antes de que yo me fuera. La cena de pizza había terminado y ella había mencionado esa oración. Me quedé congelado, sin saber que decirle, porque no quería llegar a pensar que es lo que creo que es. Pero al parecer ella vio mi confusión –óyeme, no es lo que tú crees, solo quiero que te quedes aquí, solo por esta noche; aún no me siento del todo bien por lo que pasó –vi como miró para el suelo deprimida y me dio rabia; la culpa la tenía ese paracito.

-no me digas que todavía… -quise decir pero ella me interrumpió.

-no lo amo, si a eso te refieres, solo estoy herida, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que si te vas, volveré a sentirme sola otra vez –volvió a mirarme y vi como sus ojos tiritaban –no sé lo que seamos Vegeta; si novios o amigos con privilegios, pero no quiero que te vayas, no ahora o sentiré que me engañan otra vez –

Ni yo sé lo que somos, tengo algo revuelto en mi interior y no lo concibo, aún siento que ese insecto le afecta y no me siento cien por ciento seguro; ahora es cuando me doy cuenta del mocoso que soy, siempre aparento ser de 30, ahora siento los 23 en los hombros –bien me quedaré, pero no te contaré un cuento antes de dormir, ni te arroparé, ni te besaré en la frente diciéndote buenas noches –dije ocupando mi sarcasmo insaciable.

-con solo que estés conmigo me basta, además no te pediría algo tan infantil, soy el tipo de mujeres que no usa pijamas de osito cuando duerme –y eso lo sé muy bien, todavía recuerdo el piyama rosa que usó una vez y que yo vi sin querer, aún en mi mente veo sus malditas piernas descubiertas –Vegeta te estoy hablando –

-ya te dije que me quedaré –dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, eso me pasa por estar fantaseando despierto.

-no estaba hablando de eso, si no que mañana iré a verte a Kame House, sé muy bien que te sientes incomodo allí; pero todos ellos son buenas personas, solo tienes que acercárteles un poco –

-¡hump! No tengo intenciones de hacer amistades con esos insectos –me crucé de brazos, era mi manera de decir que yo mando y que nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

-solo lo estaba sugiriendo, no tienes porqué ponerte así –me hizo de esos tantos pucheros que le ponía a su patético ex novio y a Kakarotto; sonreí discretamente. Cuando hace eso imagino cosas bastantes… fuera de mí, solo me pasa con Bulma, no logro entender que tiene ella que es tan único; creo que es porque la conozco desde niño –bueno ya me dio sueño –vi como bostezó –deberíamos ir a dormir ya, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano y hoy fue un día muy agitado… para mí –

¿Y cree que para mí no? Mis pensamientos ni siquiera sé a dónde iban exactamente –mmm… no pienso dormir en tu sofá, tu tendrás que dormir en él, tú me invitaste ahora hazte responsable –

-nunca dije que dormirías en el sofá; para tu información tengo una habitación de huéspedes –apuntó la puerta de dicha habitación. Había olvidado ese detalle; la había visto el día en que me lastimé y desperté en un cuarto extraño, recuerdo que salí de esa misma puerta. Caminé hasta el cuarto para ver bien si la quería o no; no dormiría en un lugar tan corriente, pero Bulma se aproximó a mí, y me atrapó el brazo –oye Vegeta pero no dormirás allí –

Rodé los ojos harto ¡donde diablos dormiría! -¡dime de una buenas vez en donde! –le grité cabreado.

-conmigo, en mi cama –dijo y no supe si me estaba tomando el pelo o en verdad estaba hablando enserio, pero me dejó en blanco, sin saber que decir ¿por qué tenía que ser tan directa en decir las cosas? No me dejaba ni pensar en algo bueno que hablar –no es una propuesta indecente, no soy de ese tipo de chicas, solo quiero que tú te quedes a mi lado, como si fuéramos niños otra vez y yo me escapara de casa para ir a la tuya, me colaría en tu cuarto y dormiría contigo, por miedo a algún monstruo del almario, o solo porque te extrañaba –no dejaba de sonreírme con esa ternura que solo a mí me regala; lo sé porque jamás vi que le sonriera de esa forma a algún otro hombre. No es que la espiara, pero cuando me la topaba siempre me fijaba en sus gestos al hablar o al mirar.

-la cosa es que ya no somos niños Bulma, tengo 23 años, no soy tan mayor como parezco, pero tengo experiencia de un veterano –

-bueno, entonces no solo te voy a enseñar a recordar, sino que también a vivir tu vida con la edad que posees, porque si le agregas años y experiencia a tu cabeza, cuando tengas 30, actuaras como un viejo gruñón de 60 años –no sé si lo dijo con burla o seriamente, pero tenía un buen punto.

-no necesito que nadie me cambié, soy lo que soy y así siempre seré, tienes que aceptar bien eso, si me quieres a tu lado –le dije con voz casi autoritaria, era mejor que lo entendiera de esta forma antipática.

-yo sabré que hacer –pero ella no dejaba de sonreírme y mirarme de esa manera tan especial. No la entendía ¿por qué no se decepcionaba por lo que decía? –Bueno, vamos de una vez, no te apenes –volvió a guiñarme el ojo y entró a su habitación, esperando que yo la siguiera. No tenía otro remedio así que entré. Todavía estaba un poco desordenado el cubre cama donde la había recostado –iré a cepillarme los dientes, tengo uno extra por si también quieres cepillarte, si quieres también puedes ir a buscar tu ropa para dormir –

-generalmente, solo duermo con ropa interior –y no estaba bromeando, debes en cuando usaba ese pantalón de dormir, pero mi torso siempre estaba descubierto, así me sentía más como al momento de acostarme. Cuando la miré, vi como se puso roja y parecía no poder creérselo.

-como… como tú quieras - dijo y cerró la puerta del baño encerrándose en él; debe estar avergonzada lo sé. Esto me causaba mucha gracia; tenía que a vérselo pensado mejor antes de invitar a un hombre a dormir en la misma cama.

_**Pin de POV de Vegeta **_

Vegeta ya se había acostado cuando Bulma salió del baño. Aún no estaba durmiendo pero tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de hacerlo. Bulma había salido vestida con uno de esos típicos piyamas que dejan tanto, piernas y hombros descubiertas. ¿Qué sí le apenaba? Sí, era la primera vez que sentía vergüenza de estar usando piyamas tan "provocativos" más porque si Vegeta llegaba a abrir los ojos, esa mirada penetrante que él tenía la iba hacer desmayar. Así que apenas salió del baño se metió a la cama, tapándose entera, pero como lo hizo tan rápido, quedó de frente con el rostro de Vegeta y con su musculoso pecho a la vista, provocándole un gran rubor. Él lucía tal y como está siempre; con el ceño fruncido, y con una respiración tranquila. Bulma no podía dejar de observarlo, se veía mucho más guapo así, tenía unas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo. No podía despegar su vista de él ¿Cuánto lo había extrañado de pequeña? Muchísimo, era la respuesta. Siempre quiso darle las gracias por ayudarla a vencer su miedo hacía otros niños que la molestaban; todo se lo debía a él y ella ahora quería ayudarlo a pasar la barrera de los recuerdos malos y lo haría aunque él se negara. Lo ayudaría caminando a su lado, sin importar los tropezones que se den.

-te quiero… -dijo Bulma en un susurro, era una palabra que quiso decirle cuando lo vio mal herido en el camerino, cuando vio como lo golpearon. Solo quería gritarle que lo quería, que había una persona que sí se preocupaba por él, que ella podía ofrecerle una mano y que haría cualquier cosa por darle paz a su alma.

De repente Vegeta abrió los ojos, cuando escuchó lo que Bulma dijo. Su mirada era difícil de leer, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Así permanecieron por un rato, mirándose, tratando de leer la mente del otro. Hasta que Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la abrazó a su cuerpo, dejando que ella escondiera su cabeza en la oscuridad de su cuello y su cuerpo quedara prisionero entre los brazos desnudos de Vegeta. No podía ser mejor, más con ese olor masculino que la empezó a envolver. Bulma lo entendió, él le estaba diciendo con acciones que también la quería. Vegeta intentaba trasmitírselo, porque no podía decirlo; no solo era su orgullo el que atacaba, sino que también su miedo, de decirle al destino que ella era importante para él y así arrebatarle otra vez algo que apreciaba. Esta vez a Bulma no se la podían quitar; ella no. Así se quedaron dormidos, abrazados al otro, con miedo a despertar y descubrir que todo fue un sueño.

La noche fue tranquila, pero el cuerpo de Bulma; no tanto. Vegeta se despertó muchas veces, porque Bulma le proporcionaba una patada en donde callera, luego se movía y quedaba en una posición totalmente distorsionada, hasta lo rosó sin querer en partes donde solo él tocaba. Era increíble como una mujer podía ser tan chueca para dormir. Se tuvo que sentar en el borde de la cama para que no le volviera a dar otra patada. Se frotó la cara, cansado y, volvió a mirar a Bulma. Ella estaba completamente destapada, y su piyama de seda estaba levantado hasta su estómago, dejando ver en totalidad sus piernas, hasta su trasero y sus bragas de color blanco. Vegeta sintió casi un derrame nasal, y su entrepierna quería presentarse, pero miró para otro lado evitándolo.

-¿que estoy haciendo? debería irme a mi departamento –se regañaba a sí mismo en voz baja. Convencido, tomó su ropa y se levantó para ponérselas; pero de repente sintió una preocupación en su pecho, que lo hizo sentarse como si hubiera olvidado algo importante. Se quedó mirando la pared que tenía al frente, con una mirada incógnita, luego miró a Bulma que seguía allí durmiendo con la boca entre abierta. A pesar de su posición al dormir, se veía hermosa. Cuando era niña, parecía un ángel, y ahora que la miraba no había perdido ese encanto. Arropó a Bulma sabiendo que le había dicho que no lo haría, y se volvió a meter a la cama, mirando el techo, para luego tomar el cuerpo de Bulma por la espalda y pegarlo al suyo. Cerrando los ojos volvió a dormirse, con el aroma del cabello de Bulma en su nariz. Gracias a Kami, Bulma no volvió a patearlo más, y durmió, sabiendo que la sensación que sintió en su pecho, fue su enemigo más mortal… el miedo de perder algo que quiere.

Cuando Bulma despertó a la mañana siguiente, encontró la cama vacía y por un momento creyó que lo de ayer no fue real, así que tomó su bata y se levantó apresurada –¡Vegeta! –empezó a llamarlo por el departamento, pero nadie contestaba. Se asustó cuando vio que abrían la puerta de su vivienda repentinamente y entraba Vegeta de ella, con el pelo mojado y con una bolsa en la mano -¿Dónde raros te metiste, te busqué por todos lados? –dijo Bulma con los brazos en jarra.

-solo fui a compra, no tienes porque armar tantos escandalo –dijo sin tomarla mucho en cuenta, poniendo lo que compró en la mesa.

-mmm… que trajiste –dijo cambiando su voz regañada a una más normal.

Vegeta tenía una gota detrás de la cabeza –algo para tomar desayuno, busqué en tu cocina y solo tienes un montón de golosinas a medias –

-jajajaja esas son para cuando estoy en mis días –dijo con voz baja al final. Se sentía un poco avergonzada de que Vegeta haya visto lo vacío que está su despensa. Por lo sola que siempre está en su departamento, no compra mucha comida; no suelen visitarla para venir a comer con ella o cualquier otra cosa, ni Yamcha lo hacía – ¿dónde dejaste mis golosinas? –

-las voté a la basura –respondió Vegeta rápidamente.

-¿¡qué hiciste qué!? Eran mis dulces ¿¡por qué los votaste!? –gritó estérica acercándose a él.

-por qué estas gorda, y sí sigues así no cabras por la puerta –sonrió de lado cuando vio que se estaba poniendo roja de enfado, sus dos rostros favoritos de ella era cuando reía o se enojaba infantilmente; ella se veía más hermosa con esos dos gestos.

-¡óyeme yo no estoy gorda, tengo un cuerpo perfecto que cualquier mujer envidiaría, eres un hablador! –le dijo enojada y entró a su habitación azotando la puerta "que se cree, decirme que estoy gorda" pensó, y entró a su baño para mirase al espejo - ¿será que si lo estoy? –le preguntó a Vegato que también había entrado con ella al baño. Él solo juntó la cabeza con su hombro, en un gesto de no comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Al no obtener respuesta de su pequeño animal, se daba vueltas por todos lados, para buscar una imperfección, pero nada. Sonrió a su imagen bella y perfecta, se sacó la ropa para poder bañarse. Hoy sería un día extraño y ella lo sabía de sobra, tenía que estar preparada por cualquier circunstancia que se le presente.

Tomaron desayuno tranquilamente, bromeando de cualquier cosa. Otra vez volvían a sentir que ya no estaban solos, que algo había para poder aferrarse. Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Vegeta fue a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa y Bulma aprovechó para arreglarse; le había pedido a Vegeta que la esperara al salir, para que bajaran juntos. Cuando los dos terminaron salieron de sus departamentos y caminaron hasta el ascensor.

-si vez a Yamcha en Kame House, no lo golpees ¿sí? –dijo Bulma, apretando el botón para bajar al primer piso, Vegeta estaba al lado suyo.

-¿por qué tendría que contenerme? ¿Acaso aún le tienes afecto después de lo que te hizo? –miró a Bulma enojado, le producía mucha rabia que eso fuera verdad.

-no es eso, estoy enojada con él, pero Yamcha me tiene que dar la explicación de lo que pasó por mucho que eso me moleste –

-y cuando te la dé, y te convenza que no fue su intención de serte infiel, caerás rendida a sus pies otra vez, y… -

-le estas dando un mal entendimiento a lo que digo Vegeta, aunque me dé su explicación, y sea convincente, no volveré con él ¿Qué no te quedó claro lo que te dije anoche? Todo lo que sentí por él fue un invento mío, creyendo que funcionaría; ahora me pude dar cuenta de eso –Bulma se acercó a Vegeta mientras lo decía, lo suficiente para tomar su cuello con sus brazos y tenerlo cara a cara –lo que siento por ti ahora, es algo que me da seguridad, es algo que no puedo explicar; no debes dudar de esto, porque no tienes idea de cómo está golpeando mi corazón en este momento –cuando terminó de decirlo, lo besó apasionadamente para que entendiera sus palabras. Vegeta no tardó en corresponderle, porque la necesitaba. La rabia que sintió hace rato se esfumó, Bulma la estaba frenando con ese beso y estaba convencido totalmente de la palabra de ella.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron repentinamente, para dejar pasar a las personas que esperaban por él, pero se encontraron con la escena más polémica del momento. Los dos más hablados vecinos del edificio, ahora mismo se estaban besando, de una forma que solo pasa en películas; lo peor es que ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban a la vista del público chismoso, hasta algunos alcanzaron a sacar fotografías. Fue la intromisión de un bondadoso hombre, que emitió una tos fingida, para que los dos muchachos salieran de su hechizo.

Inmediatamente dejaron de besarse y miraron las puertas ya abiertas y detenidas por la mano de una mujer, para que no se pudieran cerrar. Las personas que estaban al frente suyo, más parecían reporteros y camarógrafos por los celulares apuntándolos justo a ellos. Las caras de ambos, cambiaron de miles de colores y Vegeta apresurado, toma de la mano a Bulma llevándola a la salida, sin importar que empujara a todos los idiotas que los estaban mirando. Los dos estaban tan avergonzados que no le hicieron caso a nadie que pudo haberlos saludado y salieron de edificio, sintiéndose libres de miradas.

-a ti no más se te ocurre hacer eso cuando estamos en el ascensor –dijo Vegeta enojado, soltando la mano de Bulma y cruzándose de brazos.

-pues yo no vi que te molestara –también lo dijo molesta y caminó para el otro lado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –la comenzó a seguir.

-a descapsular mi auto –llegó a la calle y sacó su capsula.

-¿qué cosa? –dijo confundido.

Bulma apretó el botón de la capsula y después de que el humo se desvaneciera, frente a sus ojos estaba el auto que le había regalado su padre. Vegeta casi queda con la boca abierta –te presento el más moderno invento que diseñó mi padre, aún no sale a la venta, porque aún se está diseñando en la empresa de él ¿no crees que es fantástico? –comentó, mostrando con su pera en alto el orgullo por ese grandioso invento.

-bastante útil diría yo –dijo con una expresión indiferente, aunque realmente le sorprendió el invento.

"bueno, por lo menos dijo que era útil y no un cacharro" pensó mirando su reloj –voy tarde así que debo irme, pero iré a Kame House –

-no tienes por qué ir –dijo caminando a otro lado para ir por su propio auto.

Bulma lo siguió –si tengo por qué, así que no me discutas hombre –se atravesó al frente de él, poniendo un dedo en su pecho para detenerlo. Vegeta solo la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido – ¿no sabes despedirte? –le reclamó.

-¡hump! –Vegeta desvió la mirada dispuesto a no hacerlo, pero Bulma corrió la cara de él con su mano y le dio un beso en sus labios, despacio, suave y corto.

-que tengas un buen día –dijo cuando terminó de besarlo y le sonrió, caminando hasta su auto para irse. Sus mejillas estaban rojas pero que importaba, se sentía dichosa otra vez y enamorada completamente. Subió a su auto y se fue rumbo a su trabajo, con una cara que la delataba totalmente.

Vegeta también ruborizado, buscó su auto y se fue rombo a Kame House. Por primera vez de lo que llevaba en ese gimnasio, sentía que el tiempo no estaba tan malo y que hoy si tenía mucha energía para entrenar, sin importarles los malditos insectos que estén a su alrededor. Aunque hoy sabía que tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella.

(…)

-¿¡qué Yamcha, qué!? –el grito alarmante de Krilin llamó la atención de todos en Kame House. Goku, Ten, Chaoz, Milk, Lunch, Launch, el Maestro Roshi y hasta al pequeño Gohan, se acercaron a la pareja que conversaba.

-¿de qué estás hablando Krilin? –se acercó Goku, al escucharlo.

-mejor que te lo diga N18 –todos miraron hacia ella que puso una cara de fastidio.

-no pienso volver a contarlo –dijo enojada y miró muy feo a Krilin, quien se puso nervioso.

-bueno… me estaba contando que su hermano N17, que trabaja en el edificio donde Bulma aloja, vio con sus propios ojos como Yamcha salía del ascensor todo lastimado, y sangrando de la cara, dijo que su hermano se quiso acercar para ayudarlo pero el de muy mala forma le dijo que no quería su ayuda, y se fue de allí enojado –terminó de decir Krilin.

-¡por Kami, yo sabía que Bulma era como un perro rabioso cuando se enojaba, pero nunca creí que tuviera tana fuerza para medio matar a Yamcha! –gritó Goku tan en serio que todos se fueron de espalda.

-ay Goku, no creo que haya sido Bulma quien lo golpeó, sino otra persona ¿pero quién y por qué? –Milk tuvo que intervenir, Goku siempre la avergonzaba con esos comentarios ridículos.

-eso no es todo ¿verdad N18? –Ella solo asintió mirando para otro lado –antes de que Yamcha se fuera, había dicho "maldito Vegeta" y luego se fue, también que el hermano de N18 vio a Bulma entrar llorando al elevador y Yamcha iba detrás suyo –

-esto es bastante extraño ¿creen que Yamcha le haya hecho algo a Bulma? –opinó Ten. Conocía a Yamcha de mucho tiempo, y no podía creer que algo malo le hiso a una mujer y más si esta mujer era importante en su vida.

-y lo más importante ¿por qué maldijo a Vegeta? –intervino el Maestro Roshi, que estuvo callado escuchando todo.

-ay esto es tan confuso –dijo Launch preocupada.

-para mí que hay algo aquí que no sabemos y que solo preguntándole a Bulma, tendremos la respuesta –Lunch no quiso quedarse fuera de la conversación y a lo que dijo todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con preguntarle directamente a Bulma. Pero Goku se quedó muy pensativo, más porque él conocía el secreto de Yamcha, temía que Bulma haya sabido que su novio volvió a las apuestas y que por eso está pasando todo esto, y que aún peor, que su primo estuviera involucrado, era la guinda de la torta. Podía tener cierta idea de lo que pasó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando vieron el auto de Vegeta pasar. Era un vehículo negro como la noche, que parecía flotar por el pavimento. Todos al unísono, se quedaron mirando el auto, hasta que este se estacionó y de él salió el susodicho; que sintió muchos ojos observándolo. Por instinto, miró la casa de playa y todos rápidamente dejaron de verlo "mmm… estos insectos están muy inquietos" pensó ignorándolos por ahora, pero tenía los sentidos bien puesto en esa casa rosada. Aunque estuviera en la playa entrenando.

(…)

Las horas fueron pasando y ya el horario de Bulma se completó. Hoy se pudo concentrar al 80% en su trabajo, ya no tenía preocupación, a excepción sobre lo de Yamcha, claro que no pensó mucho en eso, más pensó en Vegeta y en sus formas masculinas, en su forma de besar, o cuando la tomaba de la cintura y su mirada penetrante. Luego descubría que se estaba distrayendo y volvía al trabajo con más energía. Ahora estaba feliz, de que iría a verlo a entrenar, además había comprado algo para cocinar en Kame House, para que él comiera, sabía que Vegeta no llevaba nada para comer en la tarde, así que esta vez, no lo dejaría morirse de hambre.

-¡Bulma que bueno verte! –gritó Goku cuando la vieron llegar. La estaban esperando impacientes, todos la rodearon en cuanto la vieron bajar del auto.

-parece que me perdí de algo –murmuró Bulma, confundida de tantos ojos mirándola -¿están feliz de verme o qué? –

-por decirlo así –dijo Lunch con sarcasmo.

-¡bueno ya me están hartando ¿por qué todos me miran de esa manera?! –les gritó enojada, llamando la atención de la única persona que no se había acercado a Bulma cuando vio que llegó. Vegeta estaba meditando del otro lado, escuchando lo que pasaba, tenía una vena en la frente, porque ahora entendía la incómoda intromisión de su entrenamiento, cuando todos lo observaban.

-vamos a ser directos contigo Bulma ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Yamcha? –preguntó Milk cansada de que todos los otros se asustaran por la reacción de Bulma, y no se animaran a preguntarle de una buena vez lo que querían saber.

La Brief se quedó sorprendida; al parecer los chismes son los primeros que llegan -¿Quién les contó sobre el tema? –preguntó primero.

Todos se hicieron los locos, para no delatar a N18, pero ella no se iba a quedar callada –fui yo –confesó –N17 me lo contó y yo se lo conté a Krilin y él se los contó a todos; no era para generar un problema, solo para avisarles lo que pasó; después de todo ellos son amigos de ti y de Yamcha –habló con una voz desinteresada, aunque se prometió a sí mismo, jamás volverle a contar algo a Krilin.

-bueno, de todos modos pensaba contárselos hoy –dijo Bulma resignada. Tomó aire y se relajó –Yamcha y yo terminamos –y allí rápidamente vinieron los murmullos, que sabía que escucharía.

-¿por qué, qué pasó? –preguntó Goku nervioso.

-en resumen; me fue infiel –todos quedaron anonadados y en silencio por un momento.

-¿y cómo lo descubriste? –Launch intervino.

-lo vi con mis propios ojos, no quiero entrar en detalles por favor chicos; si quieren saber más de lo que pasó, pregúntenle directamente a Yamcha –respondió tranquila y con un toque de indiferencia – para mí, Yamcha ya no es nada en mi vida y no volveré con él lo crean o no –dijo Bulma caminado a la casa, dejando a todos sin saber que decir y que pensar. Unos no podían creer que Yamcha fue infiel y otros ya se lo esperaban. Los muchachos estaban confundidos y no se atrevían a preguntarle más cosas a Bulma. El tono de voz de ella, era de advertencia, por eso era mejor no seguir con el tema. Todos siguieron en lo suyo, claro que con la incógnita en la cabeza.

Desde la ventana de la cocina Bulma podía ver entrenar a Vegeta, mientras le cocinaba algo. Las chicas la miraban, notando el brillo especial que tenía en los ojos y en su tarareo mientras cocinaba.

-¿a quién le estas cocinando Bulma? –preguntó Launch amablemente, con una sonrisa en los labios como siempre suele estar. En estos momentos ambas estaban solas en la cocina.

-le estoy cocinando aun testarudo hombre, que como tiene el orgullo tan grande no se atreve a entrar y cenar con ustedes –respondió con humor, otra vez mirando a Vegeta entrenar en la arena; realmente se veía muy atractivo allí, con su torso descubierto y tirando golpes al aire.

-¿te refieres a Vegeta? –preguntó un poco sorprendida.

-sí, ya es tiempo de que aprenda a congeniar con nosotros –

Launch no sabía si sentirse orgullosa de Bulma, o temer por su vida. Cuando Bulma terminó de cocinarle la sopa con fideos que mejor le quedaba, lo metió en una lonchera y salió de la casa rosada directamente a donde Vegeta estaba meditando. Él ya había dejado de entrenar, ahora estaba sentado en la arena, con la cara apuntando al mar y con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en lo que hacía. Bulma se sentó a su lado importunamente, sacándolo de su concentración, aunque ya sabía que ella vendría a verlo; la estaba esperando.

-te traje comida Vegeta, sé que nunca traes tú, porque te he visto y nunca comes nada en las tardes –dijo Bulma destapando la sopa que hizo, haciendo que el olor de la comida fuera directamente a la nariz de Vegeta. Ella se lo dejó en las piernas –te lo comes me oyes –achicó los ojos asesinamente.

Vegeta tomó en sus manos los palillos que Bulma le ofreció, y sin decir nada comenzó a comer. A Bulma le estaba preocupando que ahora Vegeta estuviera más silencioso de lo normal. Ella prefirió no mirarlo comer, porque podía estar incomodo, así que miró el ahora tranquilo mar. La arena de la playa estaba tibia, y la vista era hermosa, sus sentidos ignoraron por completo el sonido de Vegeta comer, su mente estaba concentrada en la canción marina de las olas. Miraba y pensaba que le hubiera gustado volar sobre esas aguas ahora.

Vegeta terminó de comer, y dejó la lonchera a un lado. Se quedó mirando a Bulma, que estaba silenciosa a su lado; no la miró antes porque tenía mucha hambre y la serie de ejercicios que hizo, le despertaron el apetito, así que solo se concentró en comerse todo –ya lo saben todo –dijo Vegeta en una voz neutral después de estar apreciando el hermoso rostro de la peli turquesa; parecía una sirena.

-no, no saben todo Vegeta, opté por no contarles nada, solo lo esencial –les respondió aunque no se lo haya preguntado. Por fin pudo estar tranquila del silencio de Vegeta.

-ya lo sé, sin querer escuché lo que les dijiste –

-¿sin querer? –pregunto con ironía.

-claro que fue sin querer, yo estaba sentado cerca antes de que tu llegaras –se defendió molesto. Vegeta, cuando escuchó lo que Bulma dijo, acerca de que su ex ya no era nada en su vida, sintió una tranquilidad placentera y su entrenamiento desde esa sensación, fue mejor de lo que pensó. Tenía más ánimos de seguir peleando.

-ah -

-¿aun así les contaras, lo…? –se quedó pegado en la última palabra, como si no se atrevía a decirla.

-¿lo nuestro? –Completó Bulma –no tengo porque contarles, ellos no son mis padres, dejaré que se den cuenta solo –volvió la vista al mar. Vegeta no supo que decirle y se quedó en silencio, mirando las olas tranquilas. Ambos compartieron en ese momento un silencio aplacador y pensativo, pero solo duró unos instantes –cuando miro la playa, recuerdo una vez cuando era niña, casi me ahogué, porque una ola aplastó todo mi cuerpo y me quería arrastrar al mar… recuerdo los gritos tanto míos como los de las personas, pero por sobre todo los de mis padres –sus ojos comenzaron a tiritar –estaba tan al fondo del mar, que todos se veían pequeños. Perdí el conocimiento y desperté en una camilla de hospital. Mis padres me abrazaron, felices de que estuviera a salvo –una lagrima resbaló por su ojo y su voz comenzó a quebrarse. Vegeta la miró enseguida –era una niña, pero aun así, pregunté cómo me había salvado… me dijeron que un salvavidas me sacó del agua, pero como estaba tan al fondo… solo pudo salvar mi vida –ya en este punto, las lágrimas hicieron de las suyas. Vegeta no sabía que hacer al verla así –por eso cada vez que miró la playa, le agradezco a ese salvavidas aunque no me escuche, por hacer que yo esté aquí en este momento –con el reverso de su mano se comenzó a secar las lágrimas –las personas no lo entienden a veces, pero el murió como un héroe y los héroes siempre se recuerdan; todas las personas llevamos un héroe adentro de nosotros, por eso cuando fallesen hay que recordarlos –había dejado de llorar, pero aún tenía los ojos rojos. Miró a Vegeta que estaba atentamente mirándola. Ella le sonrió.

Luego él enfocó su vista al mar, también tenía algo que decir y era la primera vez que revelaba algo de su pasado con alguien –el único recuerdo que yo tengo de la playa, es tan malo como los demás –dijo esto con una voz amarga. Bulma le dio toda su atención –Tenía apenas 5 años, y mi madre aún buscaba un hombre que la quisiera a ella y a mí, tuvo muchos novios y uno de ellos, nos invitó a la playa, no recuerdo con claridad como era el rostro de ese gusano, pero sé que mi madre no dejaba de decir que él podía ser el indicado; Ja, que chiste… en el primer día que estuvimos, el tipo ya estaba borracho y hasta había consumido droga –apretó fuerte sus puños –yo estaba dormido, cuando escuché como mi madre y esa sabandija se drogaban… sé que ella no quiso consumir esa droga, es obvio que él la obligó, porque luego trató de darme a mí una porción –Bulma se tapó la boca sorprendida de lo que escuchaba, pero no dijo nada –recuerdo que corrí lejos de allí, hasta perderme en las calles… luego de eso desperté en un hospital, con mi madre durmiendo al lado, tenía los ojos ojerosos, y estaba pálida, cuando despertó me abrazó y me prometió que jamás me dejaría solo otra vez –de repente la mirada de Vegeta se puso oscura, y miró la arena que estaba abajo suyo –creí que cumpliría esa promesa, de verdad creí… pensé que no me fallaría… -esas últimas palabras quisieron quebrarse, pero Vegeta no las permitió; en cambio golpeó la arena con su puño apretado y se levantó del suelo, sintiéndose de repente tan débil y patético "toda la culpa la tienen esos recuerdos" pensó y camino hasta el mar cerrando los ojos fuertemente para borrar toda imagen antaña que recién atravesó su mente.

Bulma también se levantó preocupada y corrió para alcanzarlo; sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Entonces lo abrazó por la espalda impidiendo que avanzara un paso más –no lo hagas Vegeta, sé que causa dolor recordar todo esto… se lo mucho que duele –

-no sabes nada –dijo Vegeta duramente, mirando como las olas comenzaban a mecerse.

-quizás no sé, pero todo estos años has borrado tu historial y no los has enfrentado como el luchador orgulloso que eres ¿cómo puedes dejarte perder por tus propios recuerdos? –no sonaba como un regaño, más bien parecían palabras de aliento –no quiero perderte otra vez, y como te dije ayer, te ayudaré a atravesar este camino aunque no quieras mi ayuda –se dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente y Vegeta la miraba con el ceño bastante fruncido. No le dio ni tiempo para pensarlo, cuando lo tomó de la cara y lo besó sin pedir permiso.

Vegeta de brazos cruzados, se lo correspondió sin tocarla, solo cerrando los ojos con su mirada aun pesada. Necesitaba descargarse en algo, y Bulma estaba ayudando mucho con esto, todo a su alrededor era lo de menos en ese momento, solo necesitaban tenerse así. Para Vegeta esto era un verdadero alivio, mientras los dos estuvieran así, no le importaba recordar su doloroso pasado. El beso duró hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban a la vista de todos, pero nadie los había visto en ese momento. Provocando que Bulma sonriera juguetonamente y que Vegeta sonriera de lado. Sentir que alguien los podía pillar besándose, les resultaba realmente atractivo y excitante, como dos amantes a escondidas.

(…)

Quizás fue que ambos jóvenes no pasan de los 25 años, o que no habían vivido algo tan intenso en sus vidas; pero ambos parecían quererse devorar. Había pasado un tiempo, desde la confesión de Vegeta y desde esa temporada; que fueron como dos semanas, los muchachos no podían dejar de besarse, en las partes más ocurrentes que se les podía imaginar. Todos dirían que estaban pasando la etapa de la adolescencia, incluyendo bien marcado, el comienzo de la sexualidad y aunque todavía Vegeta y Bulma no había llegado a la cama, la tentación estaba presente por los rincones de sus venas, pero cuando quería hacerlo, recordaban que era mejor hacerlo en un lugar más atractivo que la cama. Muchos en el edificio los habían visto de una manera "distinta" con miraditas cuando estaban en el ascensor o cuando los veían llegar juntos. Goku y los demás también notaron el gran cambio que le estaba pasando a Vegeta; gracias a Bulma ahora él entraba en el gimnasio subterráneo, aunque no se quedaba mucho tiempo allí. El mejor amigo de la muchacha, desde el primer momento le preguntó la forma extraña que ahora trataba con Vegeta, sobre todo después de que ella misma dijo, que no lo perdonaría por haberle gritado así. Bulma solo respondía que todo iba bien con Vegeta, que ya no había de qué preocuparse. El secreto quedó guardado entre ellos. N17 también había preguntado, pero Bulma inventaba cualquier pretexto para engañarlo, a pesar de que él tenía más pruebas de lo que ambos ocultaban.

En este tiempo Bulma ya había hablado con Yamcha; claro cuando ambos estaban más tranquilos. Omitió si, que Vegeta y ella estaban en un proceso de "conocerse en profundidad" aunque Yamcha sí había preguntado por el motivo que Vegeta tuvo en querer defenderla, sabiendo de antemano la clase de persona que era el Saiyajin. Bulma le dijo la más sincera verdad "ambos estuvieron conociéndose y ella había descubierto que Vegeta no es un mal sujeto y terminaron llevándose bien" no le contó nada más que eso, para que Yamcha no pensara que ella también le estuvo siendo infiel. Él trató de convencer a Bulma que siguieran juntos, explicándole porque había sido infiel y que no lo volvería hacer más, ella lo entendió, pero ya su camino estaba decidido con Vegeta y él valía mucho más que Yamcha. Al final y de tanta conversación, Yamcha aceptó su derrota, pidiéndole perdón a ella por haberla herido. Claro que no se salvó de la paliza que le dio Goku después de que se volvió a aparecer a Kame House. El Son no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sobre todo después de lo que él había jurado no volver a apostar por Bulma. Las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Después de algunos días y la vida de Bulma y Vegeta estaba marchando bien; de hecho, hoy Vegeta iría por primera vez a buscar a Bulma a su trabajo, ya que no había entrenamiento.

Vegeta, al llegar a las afueras de las industrias Gero, ya notaba las miradas de algunas personas; por sobretodo miraditas de mujeres que probablemente estaban babeando a su espalda. Iba vestido con ropa deportiva como siempre "vaya estupidez tengo que tolerar con solo venía a buscarla" pensó enojado. Cuando Bulma supo que hoy no había entrenamiento, se puso como loca y comenzó a hablar en voz alta, donde podrían salir y aprovechar el día, dejándole bien en claro a Vegeta que hoy debía ir a buscarla o volvería a dormir en su departamento solo. Vegeta se había acostumbrado demasiado a dormir abrazado a ella que no podía conciliar el sueño si Bulma no estaba a su lado al igual que le pasaba con el piano, solo que ahora ella no dejaba de tocar el piano en las noches como a Vegeta le gustaba. Así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar a regañadientes y así evitarse un insomnio. Llegó a la recepción donde estaba Zangya hablando por teléfono con su al parecer novio. Dejó de hacerlo cuando vio a Vegeta caminar directamente a ella.

-te llamo después –le cortó al sujeto y arregló su cabello, buscando una posición sexy, así le sonrió a Vegeta a medida que iba aproximándose a ella. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca lo miró de arriba abajo "oh debe ser un actor porno" –hola, mi nombre es Zangya, para lo que tu necesites estoy disponible –le guiñó un ojo para ver si entendía entre líneas.

Pero Vegeta no cambió su expresión dura del rostro, de hecho frunció más el ceño, pareciéndole realmente grotesco ese guiño de ojo de esa mujer. Cuando Bulma lo hacía se veía realmente tentador – ¡hump! Pensé que la recepcionista solo atienden llamadas –su voz fue tan dura que ella se quedó de piedra –vengo a buscar a Bulma Brief, comunícale que ya estoy aquí –se cruzó de brazos esperando que hiciera lo que le acaba de decir.

Zangya enojada y celosa tomó el teléfono -¿quién la busca? –le preguntó con el aparato en la oreja.

-su novio –respondió sin titubeos, aunque aún se sintiera extraño al usar esa palabra. Sí, era verdad, ahora ellos eran novios, no podía ser de otra forma. Sobre todo porque hasta dormían juntos, comían juntos y se besaban como dos locos desesperados, no había más prueba que esa.

-Bulma dice que puede subir: es el piso 10, oficina 109 –dijo Zangya de mala forma después de llamar.

Vegeta no respondió y solo la quedó mirando feo. Caminó hasta el ascensor y se fue directo al piso indicado. Cuando llegó a la oficina de Bulma, ella estaba en su escritorio con unos lentes mirando unos papeles en la mesa de trabajo. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Vegeta había entrado –lámenos interrumpirla pero la junta empieza en 5 minutos –dijo con sarcasmo, parándose al frente de la mesa de ella.

Bulma lo miró rápidamente y sonrió pícara –lo siento, tendrá que cancelarla, hoy salgo con mi novio y no pudo perderme ese evento –le siguió el juego juguetonamente, parándose de su escritorio y acercándose seductora a él.

-¿conmigo no pude hacer una excepción? –preguntó sonriendo de lado y tomándola de la cintura cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca para hacerlo.

-tendrá que convencerme –ronroneó en su cuello, hasta que se besaron chocando contra el escritorio tras de Bulma, obligándolos a caer encima de la mesa; no pararon de besarse y acariciarse por encima de la ropa –es usted muy bueno –dijo mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su espalda, dejando que algunos leves gemidos salieran de su garganta.

-mmm… supongo que estoy logrando convencerla –le sonrió, subiendo un poco su vestido de oficina. Quizás hoy si podrían hacerlo y no habría inconvenientes, eso pensaron hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y quedó como una roca mirando a los dos en el escritorio, en una pose media extraña de ver.

-¡Tapion! –gritó Bulma en cuanto lo vio entrar, se apartó enseguida de Vegeta arreglándose la ropa desordenada que tenía. Vegeta también se arregló un poco. Pero estaba enojado y ahora mismo miraba al intruso pesadamente, por haberlos interrumpidos.

-pe… perdón, lo lamento de verdad –dijo el jovencito de pelo anaranjado. Estaba tan nervioso porque conocía realmente bien al sujeto que lo miraba enojado –dejaré que sigan en lo suyo –quiso salir.

-espera –lo detuvo Bulma, a lo que este hizo caso –no te apenes por ver así a tu jefa –

"¡JEFA!" pensó Vegeta impresionado, ella nunca le había mencionado que tenía su propio empleado y lo que es peor, si no que era el mismo chiquillo con quien se enfrentó hace algunos meses atrás; quien también resultó una basura en el arte de las peleas, no entendía como pudo llegar a ser elite, y a hora que estaba aquí, lo dejaba más confundido aun.

-es que se me olvidó tocar, fue mi culpa –dijo agachando la cabeza.

-sin duda lo fue –se metió el Saiyajin, llamando la atención de Bulma y Tapion.

-¡Vegeta no seas grosero! –lo regañó Bulma, Vegeta solo se hizo el que no escuchaba y miró para otro lado -¿qué tenías que decirme Tapion? –cambió su semblante a uno más suave.

-solo quería preguntar ¿qué si mañana traigo algunos materiales? –

-no te preocupes, yo traeré lo que hace falta puedes irte tranquilo a tu casa –

-muchas gracias Srta. Bulma –inclinó su cabeza sonriéndole un poco avergonzado.

-ya te dije que solo dime Bulma, ahora puedes retirarte; disfruta tu día –

-así lo haré, adiós –se despidió el muchacho y salió lo más rápido que pudo, la mirada de Vegeta lo estaba poniendo en alerta; todavía recuerda la paliza que le dio en el torneo de la UFC.

-ay así, solo dime Bulma –imitó burlescamente a la muchacha, después de que Tapion se fue –ese gusano lo hizo adrede, seguramente estaba espiando detrás de la puerta y como se le nota que le gustas interrumpió deliberadamente –tenía unas ganas de golpear al muchacho otra vez, para darle una lección contra que persona se enfrenta en realidad.

-ay Vegeta no te pongas celoso, Tapion solo… -

-¿¡celoso yo!? Patrañas, está claro lo que pienso –le dio la espalda de brazos cruzado, sin mostrarle la cara de celoso que seguramente estaba poniendo en ese momento.

Bulma se acercó a la espalda de Vegeta y puso sus manos en el hombre de él, haciéndole unos masajes –está bien, no te enojes hombre; quizás si le gusto, pero eso no significa que yo sienta lo mismo por él… aquí hay solo un hombre que me vuelve loca –mordió su oreja suavemente provocando un escalofrío en Vegeta. Ella solo le echaba la culpa a las hormonas, que hace algunos días estaban haciéndola perder el control de su cordura y desear cosas indecorosas; más al ser una virgen de 21 años.

-será mejor que te detengas ahora Bulma, porque luego no te dejaré escapar –con cada palabra dicha, la imaginación volaba y pedía a gritos una imagen real y cercana. Ya la excitación comenzaba a afectarlos.

Ella lo soltó de los hombros y respiró profundamente –tienes razón, no es muy buena idea terminar haciéndolo aquí ¡debemos controlarnos Vegeta! ¡Desde ahora, nada de insinuaciones! –puso los brazos en garra, dispuesta a no dejarse llevar por su apetito carnal y tener la mente clara. Vegeta sonrió para sí, estando de acuerdo y pensando que no sería tan difícil intentarlo.

Pero cuando salieron del edifico y entraron al auto de Vegeta; la tención ardiente se sentía y las ganas de decir algo con doble sentido era un gran reto ignorar. De repente los dos comenzaron a ponerse nervioso y ansiosos. Trataban de hablar de cualquier cosa para no caer en el instinto y meter la pata. Ahora sacaban cuenta de cómo tuvieron que aguantar todas estas ganas cuando dormían juntos, pero como Bulma siempre sacaba algún tema de conversación por las noches, luego les daba sueño y terminaban en los brazos de Morfeo. Ahora cuando estaban juntos siempre tomaban en cuenta el gran apetito que se tenían, y esquivarlo muy pocas veces funcionaba. Luego de tanto pensar en cosas inapropiadas, llegaron milagrosamente al destino previsto; y digo milagrosa, porque apenas y se podían concentrar en el camino.

Era un restaurante que Bulma eligió, no era ni sencillo ni elegante; apto para solo comer –mejor solo habrías hecho el almuerzo tú –rebuznó Vegeta, que hace rato esperaba la comida que había ordenado.

-no ¿de qué serviría haber tenido este día para nosotros, si hubiéramos comido allí encerrados como siempre? –pregunto Bulma, a lo que Vegeta no dijo nada y solo se notaba más molesto. Ella suspiró –lo bueno es que solo nos queda una semana para que pida mis merecidas vacaciones… ay no sé adónde podríamos ir –puso las manos en su cara, poniendo un gesto pensativo.

-¡hump! Sabía que no tendrías una idea, y por eso compré esto –sacó de su bolcillo, unos papeles doblados que tenían una imagen de un avión y los dejó en la mesa estirándoselos a Bulma.

Ella los tomó y los miró rápidamente –oh, pero si esto es ¡por Kami! ¿¡Lo estás diciendo de verdad!? –gritó tan fuerte que llamó un poco la atención de las personas que comían unos puestos más allá.

-tengo mis motivos, ese viejo con lentes dijo que estaré a prueba en campeonatos básicos por esta semana; cosa que es humillante, luego de eso tendré un descanso por toda una semana algo que encuentro realmente estúpido, y para no perder el tiempo tomé esta decisión; después de todo no podré entrenar en esa maldita playa, porque el nido de insectos tampoco estará –estaba enojado y de hecho había reclamado cuando se enteró por voz de Kakarotto lo que le tocaba, pero no sacó nada gritando, porque todo los demás de Kame House iban a estar de vacaciones toda la semana.

-¡pero Vegeta, esto es Hawái! ¡Es tan romántico! –sus ojos se volvieron dos corazones.

-ahora que lo dicen, tienes razón… dámelos los cambiaré a otro sitió –se levantó para quitárselos, pero Bulma los aprisiono con su cuerpo.

-ni lo pienses, yo ya me hice mil ilusiones ¡está dicho, iremos a Hawái! –tenía una determinación en su rostro, que aunque Vegeta tuviera más fuerza que ella, no podía hacer nada al respecto cuando Bulma se ponía así.

Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la silla derrotado "lo sabía, debí comprar pasajes para el polo norte, así habría podido entrenar un poco" pensó, mirando como Bulma soñaba despierta.

(…)

La semana trascurría con normalidad, los campeonatos de novatos fueron todo un éxito para Vegeta, había derrotado a todos, usando su 10% de fuerza y habilidad, muchos le tuvieron hasta miedo, otros rencor, él en cambio se sentía deshonroso, por estar otra vez en lo básico. Pero se desquitó humillando a tantos sujetos que con un solo golpe noqueó. El día estaba nublado, cosa rara cuando estas en verano. Vegeta había salido de Kame House un poco más temprano de lo habitual y a pesar de eso se sentía cabreado; el negaba el motivo, pero todo era por que Bulma tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y gracias a eso no había ido a visitarlo como siempre lo hace. Mientras iban en su vehículo, se sintió terriblemente solo y más al darse cuenta que cuando llegara a su departamento la sensación sería peor. Así que sabiendo que Bulma saldría más o menos a esta hora del día, decidió ir a buscarla a su trabajo. Estos últimos días ella andaba feliz por la vida, soñando con su viaje a Hawái, comprando cosas que llevaría y hasta una cámara fotográfica para tomar muchas fotos, solo faltaban dos días para partir y Bulma estaba muy entusiasmada. Vegeta aunque fingiera indiferencia e incluso molestia de verla parlotear todo el tiempo sobre el viaje, no podía esconder para sí mismo, la sonrisa que se le formaba al ver, como Bulma estaba tan contenta por el regalo que él le dio. Después de todo, lo hizo porque Bulma se había enterado que sus padres tardarían un poco más en venir a la capital para visitarla, ya que el trabajo de su papá, lo tenía todo el día ocupado. Su cara triste a Vegeta le molestaba, por eso había planeado todo eso para tenerla contenta y su plan había funcionado de maravilla. Mientras iba pensando en todo esto, un auto se le atravesó por el frente a toda velocidad; parecía que huía de alguien.

-maldito idiota, casi me choca el auto –dijo Vegeta enojado, mirando como el otro auto se iba a toda velocidad. Pudo esquivar el vehículo sin problemas, pero vino otro por el mismo lado y sin poder detenerlo, el auto chocó con el costado del vehículo de Vegeta, justo donde él estaba sentado -¡aaahhhh! –gritó Vegeta, cuando sintió el impacto. Después solo vio oscuridad en su campo visual.

Bulma estaba trabajando, en su laboratorio. Tapion, que era el novato y aprendiz de ella, había creado un invento que no salió nada bien en la presentación, así que Bulma se ofreció en ayudarle a mejorarlo y descubrir la falla. No podían ser interrumpidos, porque los componentes que estaban manejando eran muy peligrosos; pero desgraciadamente el celular de Bulma no entendía esa advertencia y empezó a sonar como loco.

-ay diablos, Tapion puedes apagarlo por favor, ahora lo que menos necesitamos es ruido –dijo Bulma, con un traje y una mascarilla en la cara, ya que la sustancia que tenía en su mano era muy dañina.

-está bien –Tapion hizo caso y llegó hasta la mesa donde el celular de Bulma sonaba y vibraba, antes de apagar el celular miró el nombre de quien la llamaba –Bulma… creo que es tu novio –gritó él, llamando la atención de ella.

-¿Vegeta? que raro, él pocas veces me llama al celular –extrañada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta que una gota del líquido que manipulaba salpicó el guante que ella se sacó para tomar el celular. Tapion le entregó el celular –halo –dijo.

-buenas tardes –contestó una voz de hombre desconocida del otro lado.

Bulma sintió una sensación de preocupación –bu… buenas tardes –

-mire usted señorita, hubo un accidente de tránsito y el dueño de este celular ha sido una víctima de este acontecimiento y en este momento está siendo llevado al hospital más cercano de la zona –

-¿¡qué acaba de decir!? ¿¡Cómo pasó esto!? –las lágrimas comenzaron a salírsele, y el pecho se le apretó muy fuerte. Tapion la miró asustado.

-por favor cálmese, solo soy un policía, pero le daremos a informar lo que pasó cuando venga aquí. El numero lo obtuvimos porque el accidentado tenía este único numero registrado ¿es usted un familiar de él? –preguntó el señor.

-soy su novia ¡pero por favor dígame en que hospital está! –gritó tan fuerte que el policía tuvo que apartar su oído del celular. Estaba tan angustiada y tenía tanto miedo de pensar lo peor, que en cuanto el policía le dio la dirección del hospital salió de las industrias Gero mandando al carajo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Llegó al lugar, llorando tanto, preguntando a las administradoras donde estaban los heridos del accidente de tránsito. Ellas rápidamente le dijeron el número de la sala, gritándole ante de que Bulma se fuera corriendo, que se calmara un poco; pero ella no le hizo caso y llegó a la sala donde Vegeta estaba. De allí salió un doctor bastante serio; Bulma no perdió más tiempo y se acercó al hombre.

-¿familiares del paciente Vegeta Saiyajin? –preguntó el señor alto con lentes y pelo color café.

-¡aquí, soy su novia! ¿Dígame cómo está? –no tenía ni tiempo para pedirlo con por favor, la preocupación la tenía en el borde.

-él se encuentra bien en este momento y de hecho está despierto ahora mismo, no sufrió mayor daño más que fractura en su pierna izquierda y una gran cortada en su pecho, todo lo demás, son moretones y raspones… me sorprende, por lo que escuché, el vehículo de él dio muchas vueltas en el pavimento –explicaba el doctor, provocando el gran suspiro de alivio que Bulma dio.

-¿puedo pasar a verlo? –preguntó, secándose los ojos de las lágrimas que había derramado.

-por supuesto, de hecho puede pedir el alta, pero esa fractura en su pierna, no lo dejara ni pisar por un mes –

-muchas gracias doctor, yo me arreglo con ese hombre testarudo –el asintió y se fue, dándole el permiso para entrar a la habitación de Vegeta. Allí estaba él, con la espalda en la pared, una pierna cubierta de yeso colgando con unos cables y con sus brazos cruzados llenos de raspones y vendas. En su torso llevaba una venda por al rededor, que seguro era por la cortada que el doctor había dicho que se hizo. Se veía tan serio que Bulma de la alegría de verlo a salvo, se puso a llora de nuevo y fue corriendo para abrazarlo –ay Vegeta me tenías tan preocupada –lo abrazó por la cabeza haciendo que las mejillas de Vegeta quedaran pegadas a los pechos de Bulma.

Vegeta se sonrojó completamente –ah… deja de lloriquear, ya estoy bien –dijo con dificultad, tratando de no mirar al lado de las montañas.

-¡me dices que no llore! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti? Pensé lo peor, por un momento llegué a imaginar que me habías dejado sola ¡nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto Vegeta, nunca! –le gritó enojada, sin dejar de llorar.

Vegeta se molestó, al sentirse regañado; porque después de todo él no tuvo la culpa, pero cuando miró la cara de Bulma, toda llorosa tratando de ocultarla con su mano los ojos rojos, más el ruidos del sollozo que emitía, lo volvieron a trasladas a la infancia, donde él, muchas veces lloró a solas de esa misma manera, con la única diferencia, que nadie estaba allí para abrazarlo. Vegeta la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él. Con su brazo, le rodeó la espalda y la abrazó, dándole una pequeña caricia arriba y debajo de la espalda; proporcionándole consuelo a su llanto –no tienes idea de lo que cruzó mi mente cuando estuve en esa maldita camilla recostado… pensé que me iba y que no te volvería a ver –con un apretón más fuerte en su abrazo, hizo que Bulma llorar un poco más por lo que acaba de confesarle.

-si te llegara a pasar algo Vegeta, no te olvidaría nunca –le confesó abrazándose más a él.

-¿por qué harías eso? Recordar solo te hace daño –no lo entendía, no podía comprender el motivo que tiene la gente al querer recordar a las personas que ya no están.

-no te hace daño, lo que te hace daño es olvidarte de la persona que amaste, provocando que su recuerdo desaparezca… como tú lo hiciste con tu madre, si tu murieras mantendré tu recuerdo vivo, porque eso me dará consuelo de seguir adelante –y allí estaba toda la explicación que Vegeta necesitaba, él empezaba a entenderlo. Bulma se secó las lágrimas e hizo que Vegeta la mirara y agachándose un poco, lo besó en los labios suavemente, siendo correspondida por él que también necesitaba ese calor íntimo. Era la unión más perfecta entre bocas que poco son los afortunados de tener y ellos compartían todos sus secretos con esa acción, haciéndolos creer que era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento. Muchas parejas se decían te amor infinidades de veces, ellos con un beso lo sabían todo, provocando que las palabras sobraran. Ambos muchachos habían aceptado hace tiempo lo que sentían por el otro y aunque el orgullo sobre actuaba; esos besos que se daban los delataban.

(…)

Le dieron el alta a Vegeta, después de unas horas donde Bulma tuvo que luchar con él, para que usara por ahora la silla de ruedas, ya que no podía pisar con su pie lastimado. Ella lo había convencido, diciéndole que si no le obedecía, lo iba a dejar en el hospital hasta que se recuperara; Vegeta eligió la opción más favorable. Goku también se había enterado del accidente de su primo y había estado llamando a Bulma como loco; lo único que quería era ir a ver como se encontraba Vegeta, pero ella lo frenó de golpe, diciéndole que no viniera que Vegeta se molestaría más con su presencia cerca y era mejor tenerlo tranquilo y en reposo.

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron al edificio ya era de noche y N17 estaba allí sentado como siempre, viendo unas revistas Playboy que lo tenían bastante entretenido. Se le quitó el ensueño cuando los vio llegar juntos y, con un Vegeta en sillas de ruedas –bonito carro ¿Dónde consigo uno igual? –le preguntó 17 en forma de burla cuando se había acercado. Muchas veces él podía llegar hacer molesto.

Vegeta frenó de golpe su silla, y se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a N17 –lo consigues, si ahora mismo te rompo las piernas –a pesar de lo humillante que era todo esto para él. Jamás dejaría que otros se burlaran.

Bulma que estaba cerrando la puerta, escuchó todo y frunció el ceño – ¡N17, no sea mal educado! –lo regañó, con el puño puesto en el mesón.

-oh, lo siento tanto preciosa no te enojes conmigo, es que vi mi oportunidad y tenía que usarla, lindura–declaró divertido, provocando que Vegeta lo mirara furioso y no solamente por lo de antes, sino que además el tipo seguía coqueteándole a "SU NOVIA" hace mucho que llevaba aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo cada vez que este trataba de cortejar a Bulma.

-¿¡a quien le dices lindura insecto!? –Vegete se levantó de su silla, y aunque el dolor en su pie era punzante, no se detuvo ni se quejó cuando tomó fuertemente del cuello a N17 -¿crees que no puedo hacerte añicos en estas condiciones? –lo amenazó.

-¡Vegeta tranquilízate! –Bulma se le acercó y lo agarró del brazo, viendo como N17 perdía color y estaba realmente asustado.

Vegeta no tuvo de otra que soltarlo, pero lo dejó sentado en su silla, tocándose el cuello adolorido, con una lección muy bien aprendida; Vegeta puede estar al borde de la muerte y aun así nadie se puede burlar de él, porque las consecuencias eran letales. El Saiyajin siguió su camino sin esperar a Bulma, el dolor en su pie se lo tuvo que aguantar como el hombre duro que era.

-¡no puedo creer que seas tan irrespetuoso 17! –le dijo Bulma enojada.

-puff… ¿fue idea mía o estaba celoso porque te llamé lindura? –preguntó después de que se recuperó un poco, ignorando lo que Bulma le había dicho.

-no sé, adiós –se fue corriendo al elevador, así omitiendo esa pregunta, que abriría muchas más. Además no quería dejar solo a Vegeta, seguramente él había ido a su departamento enojado aún, y trataría de romper algo. Pero sabía que le debía estar doliendo el cuerpo, así que haría todo para que esté bien y cómodo. Cuando llegó a su piso, fue directa a la puerta de Vegeta y la tocó para que le abriera – sé que estas allí, así que ábreme o me iré por el balcón –gritó por los orificios de la puerta. Enseguida Vegeta la dejó pasara, recordando que la última vez que Bulma se fue por el balcón, casi se caer al vacío –no tienes porqué enojarte conmigo por lo de N17 –le recriminó cuando lo vio dándole la espalda.

-no quiero oírte hablar de esa sabandija, así que no lo menciones –le dijo sin darle la cara –mejor ve a empacar tus maletas, antes del viaje –

-¿planeas ir aun así en esas condiciones? –le preguntó sorprendida, pensó que con todo esto que pasó, el viaje quedaba cancelado.

-yo no iré, tu sí… puedes invitar a quien sea para que ocupe mi lugar, menos a un hombre que eso te quede claro –

-¡estás loco, yo no iré sin ti Vegeta, yo me quedo aquí cuidándote! –

Vegeta se volteó en su silla –ya pediste las vacaciones en tu trabajo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí y perder esos pocos día para descansar conmigo, yo puedo cuidarme solo y quedarme aquí recuperándome, no me necesitas en ese viaje, porque el propósito de él, es que no estés aquí encerrada en cuatro paredes como un ratón, así que harás caso y no me discutas Bulma –dijo mintiéndose a sí mismo. Sabía que cuando ella se iría a vacacionar lejos de él, la extrañaría terriblemente, pero prefería que ella borrara esos ojos tristes que anda trayendo todo el tiempo y volviera a tener ese brillo especial de siempre. Bulma estuvo emocionada todo los días restantes del viaje y ahora Vegeta no la detendría por su accidente.

-no me importa perder estas vacaciones, yo me quedo contigo Vegeta ¡no pienso dejarte solo! –le dijo para que entendiera por fin en esa cabeza dura que el viaje no lo disfrutaría tanto, si no es con él.

-he estado solo la mayor parte de mi vida Bulma ¿crees que no puedo estar una semana sin ti? No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo hacerlo todo sin la ayuda de nadie –

-pero tú no disfrutaras de las vacaciones –

-¡Ja! soy una persona que nunca disfrutó de una absurda vacación, aun así no me quejaba en nada, estoy acostumbrado a estar siempre haciendo esfuerzos para algo; esto no es nada para mí, así que deja de discutirme y has lo que te digo –Bulma iba a seguir hablando pero no encontraba nada bueno que decir, así que se dio la vuelta enojada con los cachetes inflados y salió del departamento de Vegeta, azotándola puerta, ya que no tenía nada más que reclamarle. Él se lo había dejado muy claro; no la quería cerca por ahora y era la única conclusión que sacaba de su cabeza enrabiada. Vegeta sospechaba que ahora mismo, Bulma debe estarce haciendo miles de ideas malas de él, pero eso no era lo que Vegeta pretendía con decirle eso. La necesitaba cerca, era algo tan profundo que él no lograba entender, aun así, por esta vez la dejaría ir sola a ese viaje; además su orgullo de hombre rudo, no le permitía depender de otros para sanar sus heridas, a pesar de que Bulma siempre se interponía cuando apenas y lo veía con un pequeño rasguño en la cara, se sentía de una manera diferente cuando ella se preocupaba tanto por él. Ahora pensaba en que de igual forma, Bulma debe estar enojada y triste, por lo imprudente al hablar que suele ser él. Se sentía culpable otra vez, como muchas veces se sintió por hacerle daño -dejaré que se le pase un rato –dijo en voz alta, mirando su pierna enyesada. Odiaba estar en esas condiciones tan poco de él y más ahora por lo que provocó el accidente.

(…)

-¿halo? –

-¡hola Milk soy yo, Bulma! –dijo la Brief hablando por el teléfono que tenía en la oreja.

-oh, hola Bulma ¿Cómo está todo por allá? –preguntó la morena con una voz tranquila.

-todo bien, oye pero quiero proponerte algo… -

-¿de qué se trata? –dijo seria.

-mira, lo que pasa es que me gané dos boletos a Hawái y no sé con quien más ir, así que pensé en ti ¿te apuntas? Por favor di que sí ¿sí? Así te alejas un poco de las obligaciones matrimoniales, estoy segura que Goku estará de acuerdo en cuidar a Gohan por unos días –hablaba tan rápido la muchacha, todo para convencer a su amiga del viaje; ya que estaba tan enojada con Vegeta que prefería olvidarse por un momento de él, cosa que no lograba hacer bien.

-¿un viaje a Hawái? Mira no sé, no creo que Goku sea acto para cuidar a nuestro hijo; ósea es un hombre grandioso pero Gohan está más cómodo conmigo –respondió dudosa, aunque la idea le parecía atractiva.

-lo sé ¿pero es que no te hartas de estar todo el día, dedicándote a ellos? ¿Dime, que pasa con tu propia vida, acaso no importa que tu cuerpo se dañe por estar barriendo y ordenando todo el santo día? ¿No sería mejor unas ricas vacaciones en Hawái, donde te dan unos buenos masajes? –sabía que ahora la tenía en sus manos.

-tienes razón, me he descuidado mucho ¡está dicho iré a Hawái contigo! ¿Cuándo y dónde nos juntamos? –de seria, y preocupada había pasado a excitada y emocionada.

"jajajaja siempre logró lo que quiero" pensó en su mente.

Un rato después de la conversación que tuvo con Milk, estaba empacando todo para su viaje y tenía unas tremendas ganas de ir a hablar con Vegeta. Aún sentía que no quería irse sin él a Hawái; había planeado tantas cosas juntos, hasta su primera noche, donde ella por fin entregaría su ser. Con Vegeta si se sentía segura en hacerlo, porque él le había demostrado que no es el tipo de hombre que solo la busca por sexo, a pesar de que muchas veces llegaron a casi a hacerlo, además ella siempre planeo que su primera vez sería en un lugar especial y no había algo tan especial como Hawái ¿ahora que podía hacer? quizás era cosa suya, pero sentía que Vegeta no la quería cerca por un tiempo. Fue sacada de mediato de ese pensamiento tan malo cuando escuchó la puerta sonar. Al principió creyó que no era nadie, porque al mirar por el orificio, nadie estaba en la puerta, pero al abrirla, vio a Vegeta apoyado en la pared tratando de sostenerse con su pie bueno.

-como tardas en abrir la endemoniada puerta –le reclamó Vegeta, hasta sudor tenía en la frente por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-¿¡pero cómo vienes sin tu silla de ruedas!? –le preguntó exagerada pero a la vez preocupada y no solo por verlo forzando su cuerpo sino que también sabía que algo tenía que decirle para estar allí precisamente y esperaba que ojala la visita fuera para decirle que se quedara a su lado, que se diera cuenta que ella quería estar con él y que no le importaba las malditas vacaciones en Hawái -¿Qué haces aquí? –

Vegeta no respondió y solo se metió al departamento, saltando con un pie hasta el sofá –odio sentirme tan débil… -murmuró para sí mismo. Tomó un poco de aire y miró a Bulma que esperaba aun en la puerta que él le dijera el motivo de su visita –puedes cerrar la puerta, no invité a nadie más –dijo con ironía. Bulma lo hizo de mala gana y fue a donde él y se sentó a su lado de brazos cruzados, mirándolo serio -¿ya tienes empacadas tus maletas? –preguntó con frivolidad.

-sí ¿querías saberlo para deshacerte de mí lo antes posible? –dijo con la voz molesta, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-sabía que era eso lo que pensabas, por eso vine a aclararte las cosas… si yo te quisiera lejos, te lo habría dicho de frente y eso lo sabes muy bien… yo no me callo las cosas, porque siempre he sido directo… me sorprende que te hayas tomado a la ligera lo que te dije en el hospital –Bulma miró para el suelo, sabiendo que Vegeta tenía razón. El abandonó su orgullo para confesarle esas palabras –creí que eras más inteligente Bulma, pero mira lo equivocado que estaba –dijo burlón, provocando lo que planeó; que ella lo golpeara en el hombro, pero como Vegeta conocía su moviente porque muchas veces hizo lo mismo. Atajó el puño de Bulma, dejándola sorprendida. Vegeta subió del puño al brazo y de este al codo, por ultimo llegó al hombro, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con su penetrante mirada, hasta que ella perdió el hilo de su respiración. Era imponente tener a ese hombre tan cerca –deja de mal interpretar las cosas… porque lo que menos quiero es tenerte lejos –y tomando su mentón, la besó sin piedad, devorando su boca preparada para él. Bulma no se podía negar a su petición y lo que había dicho, terminó por borrar las cosas malas que pensó de él, así que lo tomó del rostro acariciando su pelo negro, que solo ella tenía permitido tocar. Fue el beso más largo hasta hora, tanto así que Bulma terminó debajo de Vegeta. Era un beso de reconciliación después de todo y la pasión hacía juego con la necesidad, pararon de besarse cuando Vegeta se quejó al sentir un dolor en su pierna lastimada – ¡ahg! –

-¿estás bien, te duele mucho? –se preocupó Bulma enderezándose igual que él.

-no es nada –dijo seco, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá.

-lo siento por pensar así, pero es que estaba tan enojada… Vegeta por favor, déjame quedarme contigo, no voy a poder disfrutar bien estas vacaciones si no la paso junto a ti… de verdad te lo digo, lloraré todo el vieja, te lo juro –había sido casi una amenaza.

-¿quieres quedarte aquí, soportándome? –le preguntó, porque realmente no podía entender muy bien a esta mujer. Ella merecía diversión y con él encerrado en cuatro paredes no iba a encontrar unas dignas vacaciones.

-¿no te bastó con que estuvimos alejados casi 16 años? Planeo pasar más tiempo contigo que volver a estar lejos de ti –y con eso tenía, para dejar a Vegeta pensando la decisión seriamente.

Antes de responder, bufó –está bien, puedes quedarte aquí, pero no creas que me vas a tener en una maldita cama todo el día, me escuchaste –le advirtió con voz autoritaria, cosa que hizo a Bulma tan feliz que saltó a abrazarlo con euforia –ah –se volvió a quejar, cuando ella se le tiró encima, pero no le importó demasiado eso, lo que sí fueron los miles de besos que le dio por todo el rostro, provocando un gran rubor en él, que no tenía ganas de borrarse.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola chica. Lo sé, lo sé, me merezco un castigo del cielo por este atraso, y como le dije al alguien. Yo misma fui la que una vez comenté que no me demoraba un mes en escribir un capítulo (pero eso es lo que pasa cuando escupes para el cielo) la excusa que tengo, no es la misma que yo he leído en otros fic, la mía es más sincera. La única verdad es que, me interesé en una serie coreana y al tratar de escribir este capítulo quedé completamente en blanco, y pensé "quizás si termino de verla, se me quitará la obsesión" y resulta que no, que me dieron ganas de volver a verla otra vez y la vi otra vez, provocando que me ocurriera lo mismo… realmente pensé que no podría seguir con siempre en otoño, hasta que de un día para otro se me fue las ganas de ver esta serie coreana y mis ganas de escribir volvieron a renacer. Así que eso fue lo que me pasó, pero ahora me he prometido a mí misma no volver a interesarme en otra cosa hasta que termine la historia, y lo he logrado, ya nada me interesa más que lo que estoy escribiendo, a excepción de dragón ball súper, que es imposible dejar de ver, pero eso no me desvía de mi historia, al contrario me fortalece el interés. Lo único que digo ahora es que me disculpen por lo que me tardé, así que hice este capítulo más largo para ustedes que esperaron el beso de Vegeta y Bulma. El próximo capítulo se titula "bajo las hojas de otoño" y se viene algo muy especial y no se los digo para incentivarlas a leer sino que para darles un adelanto de lo que está atravesando esta historia. Muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que me comentan y siguen comentando, les prometo responderles todos su comentarios o críticas que tengas para darme… con esto me despido ¡hasta la próxima entrega! **_


	11. Chapter 11: bajo las hojas de otoño

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es totalmente mía**_

_**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon, si eres menor de edad te aconsejo no leerlo, pero como yo no hacía caso a esas advertencias, se los dejo a su criterio muajajaja. **_

_**Capítulo 11) bajo las hojas de otoño **_

_**POV de Tapion**_

_**Hoy me había encerrado otra vez en mi laboratorio, no quería perder el tiempo. A pesar de que la época de otoño me encantaba, no quería salir hasta dar con lo que buscaba. El pequeño niño no paraba de preguntarme, cualquier cosa que le inquietaba, entendía todo lo que le decía y hasta podía dar ideas. Yo me sentía orgullo de responderle sus preguntas, después de todo, el pequeño de tan solo 5 años estaba hecho para ser un científico, poseía una inteligencia heredada de su madre.**_

_**-¿para que sirve esa sustancia que le estas poniendo? –me preguntó, mirando detenidamente el frasco con el líquido que yo estaba trasladando a otro recipiente, donde había otro experimento.**_

_**-bueno, veras; las enfermedades comunes son algo fáciles de entender, pero las malignas y nuevas enfermedades que están saliendo, tienen mucho aun por investigarse, en este caso, nos está costando mucho dar con el virus maligno de esta enfermedad, porque es muy compleja, así que lo que hago es comprobar teoría tras teoría sobre esta, y así podré dar con la cura –le explicaba al niño que parecía entenderme a la perfección.**_

_**-¿Cuál es esa teoría qué tienes? –**_

_**-si puedo eliminarla o reducirla sin hacerle daño al paciente –el pequeño me miró por unos momentos y luego su vista fue al suelo con tristeza. Vi como sus ojos comenzaban a temblar y como apretaba los puños fuertemente –no te pongas así, ya te dije que no te preocuparas, que entre los dos vamos a buscar la mejor solución para este remedio –dije poniendo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.**_

_**-pero yo no quiero que le hagas daño a mi mamá –me murmuró y sentí que una muralla me caía encima. Jamás permitiría que eso pasara, no podría soportar la decepción del pequeño si algo así llegara a ocurrir, tampoco me gustaría cargar con el daño emocional de él.**_

_**-no le haré daño –le dije, no estando seguro, pero logré que mi voz saliera sincera.**_

_**-eso espero, porque si no, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi papá y a mí –me amenazó. No sabía si asustarme o reírme, pero estaba admirado por la determinación que tiene este pequeño, una determinación que pude haber envidiado cuando era un peleador por obligación. Los dotes del niño, no solo eran de científico e inventor, sino hasta de luchador. Su mirada era igualita a la de su padre cuando defendía algo que quería. Como desearía ser tan valiente como él a su edad, me habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.**_

_**-bueno, mañana vas a tener que poner toda la atención del mundo, porque necesito tu ayuda para encontrar la cura –él me asintió serio y centrado–ve a guardar tu delantal de laboratorio, pronto te pasaran a buscar –el niño corrió a guardar su atuendo que su madre misma le compró.**_

_** No he podido dormir muy bien debido a esto, las pesadillas siempre atacan mis sueños; solo quiero salvarla, pero tengo miedo de equivocarme, no me perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar a ella. No quiero provocarle dolor a nadie.**_

_**-¡Trunks! –escuché gritar una voz grabe por el pasillo, cerca de donde estábamos; ya sé muy bien quién era.**_

_**-¡es mi papá! –Noté el tono de felicidad del pequeño –me tengo que ir, sabes que no le gusta que lo haga esperar –yo le sonreí y me despedí con la mano. Él salió corriendo, seguro a abrazar a su padre; yo habría dado lo que fuera por tener uno. Suspiré y seguí en lo mío. Hoy quizás me quedaría hasta más tarde trabajando, no importa desvelarme, encontraré la cura a como dé lugar, dejando de lado que jamás seré correspondido por ella.**_

_**Fin del POV de Tapion**_

Habían pasado solo dos días del accidente de Vegeta y ambos muchachos, se encontraban en el departamento de él viendo unas emotivas películas; esas eran todas las vacaciones planeadas. A pesar de que Vegeta se negó rotundamente en ver películas de ese género y más estar encerrados en su departamento, no pudo hacer nada contra una rabiosa Bulma que se enojaba al punto que le da hasta miedo negarse. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama mirando la televisión. Bulma cada vez se acurrucaba más en Vegeta, este no parecía molestarle, en cambio estaba muy serio viendo la película. Había una cuartada referente a la trama, que seguramente Bulma tenía algo que ver. La joven Brief en comparación, no dejaba de llorar por la historia triste.

Al terminar la película, recién allí Vegeta miró a Bulma que aún se secaba las lágrimas –lo has hecho adrede –mencionó con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó, limpiándose con la manga de su polera su rostro lloroso.

-sabes a que me refiero Bulma… esta película la elegiste porque habla de los recuerdos ¿crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? –

-sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta y eso trataba de hacer… así que técnicamente lo logré –le guiñó el ojo triunfal.

-la trama es estúpida… yo no esperaría a una persona que está muerta y estoy seguro que nadie lo haría –

-¡ja! Para tu información, esta película está basada en hechos reales y aquí mismo en Japón ocurrió… -puso un dedo en su mentón, en una clara pose de pensar –recuerdo que salió en la televisión; el perro que esperó a su amo en un terminal de trenes hasta el día de su muerte… lo encontraron allí en el mismo lugar donde siempre lo esperó cuando salía del trabajo –

-pero que estúpido animal… desperdició toda una vida libre ¿de qué le servía esperar a una persona que ya no está? –la pregunta iba más para Bulma, que hacía sí mismo.

-le servía para mantenerse fuerte… ese perro vivió muchos años y sin embargo algunas personas dicen que recordar y vivir en el pasado, solo te envejece más rápido, y ese perro es la prueba de que están equivocados… porque a pesar de que es un animal, que puede olvidar fácilmente, él aún recuerda a su amo y eso lo mantuvo fuerte todo esos años que vivió solo – se puso de rodillas en la cama para hablarle -¿entiendes lo que te digo, Vegeta? si ese perro hubiera olvidado a su amo, habría perdido una vida importante… pero ese animal nunca dejó de recordarlo… porque lo quería –

Vegeta no dijo nada esta vez, solo se quedó callado pensado en lo que Bulma dijo. Poco a poco se convencía en lo que Bulma siempre le decía con respecto a los recuerdos; ahora de hecho, sus memorias revividas automáticamente por su mente, no le hacían tanto daño, ya no lo atormentaban tanto, las pesadillas no eran tan frecuente como las últimas veces y sabía que Bulma era la causa de esa tranquilidad. Ella al ver que él no decía nada, apagó la televisión y se sacó la chaqueta de él que tenía puesta, dejándola aún lado. Esto llamó poderosamente la atención de Vegeta, ya que Bulma solo estaba usando un top que tapaba sus redondos pechos pero que dejaba ver su abdomen.

-no lo pienses mucho… -le dijo Bulma que volteó después de dejar la chaqueta para mirar a Vegeta –no es fácil aprender a recordar, pero tú eres un hombre rudo –golpeó cariñosamente el hombro de Vegeta.

-apropósito ¿a quién les diste los boletos a Hawái? –

Bulma se congeló –jajajaja ¿por qué mejor hacemos algo entretenido? –trató de desviar la pregunta, pero Vegeta no era fácil de engañar.

-¡Bulma! –gruñó, sospechaba la respuesta.

-se los di a Milk y a Goku –dijo rápidamente cerrando los ojos por miedo a ver su reacción.

-ah, que interesante ¿ósea que el miserable de Kakarotto y su horrenda mujer gastaron mis boletos, de mí dinero para que fueran a vacacionar? –preguntó con ironía.

-de todos modos esos boletos los iba a usar unos desconocidos, era mejor dárselo a tu primo que es alguien cercano –

-sabes perfectamente que odio a Kakarotto ¡y tú les regalas mis boletos! –dijo enojado, porque sabía que Bulma les dijo que esos boletos eran de parte de él para Goku, ahora seguramente ellos deben estarse haciendo mil ilusiones con él.

-¿¡y a quién querías que se los regalara!? –preguntó Bulma con la voz un poco más alta.

-pues no sé, a la rubia y su hermana, al tipo de tres ojos o al pelón ¡yo que sé! Menos al insecto ese –

-está bien, no te enojes hombre, ellos ya se fueron, no puedo hacer nada al respecto –

-Grr… -Vegeta gruñó solamente, sin malgastar saliva en seguir gritando en un caso perdido.

-oye no seas así conmigo, no quiero pelear, el doctor dijo que tenía que ser atenta contigo –Juguetonamente se sentó en el regazo de él mientras le decía esto, cuidando de no lastimar su pierna herida –que tengo que cuidarte –mordió su propio labio inferior –y que te hiciera sentir cómodo – se acercó lentamente a la boca de Vegeta, mientras este trataba de controlar su deseo. Bulma se estaba pasando de la punta.

-le doy toda la razón al doctor –sonrió de lado, cuando la tuvo muy cerca de su rostro. Le fascinaba ese juego seductor que solo ellos entendían.

-sí, supongo que es un hombre muy sabio –dijo Bulma, jugando con el cabello de Vegeta, con una disimulada ganas de besarlo, pero él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, cuando ella lo provocaba de esa manera. Así que con una sonrisa ladina, tomó a Bulma de la cara con una mano y la acercó a su boca, ella no se resistió en ningún momento. Envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Vegeta mientras lo besaba, él aprovechaba la oportunidad para acariciar la espalda casi desnuda de Bulma. Las hormonas habían despertado, y el beso cada vez se volvía más apasionado, pero antes de que esto llegara más lejos, un golpe en la puerta los hizo saltar de la impresión.

-¿Quién toca la puerta? –preguntó bulma, con la respiración acelerada tratando de recuperarla.

-no me interesa –dijo Vegeta, volviendo a su boca, para besarla otra vez, ella no se pudo contener y mandó al diablo a quien sea que estuvo tocando la puerta. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose hasta que la puerta volvió a ser tocada, y esta vez Vegeta se detuvo enojado ¿venir a molestarlos en una ocasión como esa? –Mataré a quien esté detrás de la puerta –quiso salir del encierro de piernas que Bulma tenía, pero ella se salió primero.

-yo iré a ver, no puedes ir saltando de allá para acá todo el tiempo –dijo Bulma caminando a la puerta.

-oye… espera… -no alcanzó a decirle porque la oji azul ya se había ido –Grr… diablos este es mi departamento no el de ella –se levantó con cuidado de la cama y fue tras Bulma. Quien sea que estaba detrás de la puerta, lo conocía solo a él.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta –ya voy –gritó Bulma llegando a la puerta y abriéndola. De frente se encontró con N18 que la miró sorprendida y confundida – 18 –

-¿este no es el departamento de Vegeta? –le preguntó ella, mirando bien la puerta para ver si se había confundido con el número.

-este… sí es su departamento… yo… -

-¿Quién diablo es, Bulma? –salió Vegeta detrás suyo, haciendo que Bulma se pusiera roja como un tomate. Vegeta vio a N18 que había abierto los ojos por este descubrimiento ¿Vegeta y Bulma juntos en un solo departamento? No era algo que se viera regularmente – ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó receloso después de la sorpresa de verla allí.

-¿ustedes viven juntos? –ignoró la pregunta de Vegeta.

-no, lo que pasa es que… lo ayudo a curar sus heridas del accidente que tuvo –dijo Bulma nerviosa, todavía nadie sabía que ellos eran novios. A Bulma le daba igual que lo supieran, pero ahora mismo ella estaba en el departamento de Vegeta, y no vestía precisamente más tapada de lo normal. Usaba un short de color cielo y su top pequeño, aparte que andaba descalzo. Vegeta tenía el torso descubierto ya que le daba calor usar vendas y polera juntas ¿pero que iba a saber N18 que a él le gustaba andar así por su departamento? Por eso a la vista de la rubia, los dos parecían como si no terminaron de hacer lo que estuvieron a punto de cometer.

-así que realmente tuviste un accidente –lo miró de arriba abajo, aunque no se creía que Bulma solo fue a ayudarlo con sus heridas. Al poco tiempo que logró conocer a Vegeta supo que él era un sujeto que no le daba su confianza a cualquiera.

-¿has venido a confirmarlo? –preguntó Vegeta con ironía. Su tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba bastante molesto porque lo habían interrumpido.

-no… yo, vine porque los chicos estaban preguntando por ti sobre el accidente, por eso vine a ver si estas bien–fue lo mejor que pudo inventar para no revelar, que en realidad ella era la que quería ver si estaba bien. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el ring, Vegeta le gustó irremediablemente, tanto su personalidad como su fuerza le resultaban perfectas. No podía evitar sentir celos, de ver que Bulma tenía más confianza con él, y la cercanía con la que estaban hombro a hombro la estaba enfermando de cólera.

-va, que absurdo, no tenemos esa confianza –se cruzó de brazos sin creerle en absoluto. Esa mujer siempre le pareció muy rara, a pesar de que tenían un carácter semejante, su presencia no le agradaba.

-hump, ese es problema de ellos –dijo desinteresada, sabía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos. Se dio la vuelta sin decir adiós, ya no soportaba verlos juntos a ambos jóvenes.

Bulma no alcanzó ni a despedirse de ella cuando se fue por las escaleras –hay veces que creo que es muy rara… o será que… –murmuró.

-¿será que, qué? –preguntó Vegeta al ver que no terminaba la frase.

-mmm… olvídalo –dijo volviendo a entrar al departamento.

-a no, nada de eso ¡me dirás ahora mismo que era lo que estaba pasando por tu cabeza! –fue detrás de ella saltando con un pie.

-jiji no te lo diré y ni siquiera podrás detenerme para que lo suelte –se rio Bulma corriendo hasta la habitación y sacándole la lengua al huir.

-¡me las pagaras! –gritó Vegeta siguiéndola como pudo. Así pasaron las vacaciones; ambos encerrados en un departamento y aun así sintieron que no la habían pasado tan aburrido como ellos creyeron, al contrario, esto les sirvió a ambos para lograr un equilibrio entre sus formas de ser, sobre todo cuando se enojaban. El deseo de entregarse por completo ya estaba al borde y pronto no habría para que esperar más.

(…)

Las semanas fueron pasando rápido. Vegeta ya no estaba tan lastimado como antes y dejó de usar el yeso que tanto le picaba, pero aun sentía un tirón en su pie al caminar; a pesar de eso, volvió a entrenar, ignorando a Bulma que le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Las cortas vacaciones que tuvieron, les sirvieron para acercarse más y, ambos reconocían, que después de todo, encerrados en el departamento no fue tan malo como pensaron, al contrario; terminaban buscando algo divertido con que entretenerse, como esas discusiones casuales, que no llegaban más lejos de un frunce de ceño; o Vegeta le enseñaba algunas técnicas de auto defensa a Bulma. En algunas ocasiones especiales, ambos se descontrolaban en términos sexuales, pero luego volvían en sí y paraban la adrenalina antes de que fueran más lejos, no era que se arrepentían, solo buscaban un lugar perfecto para hacerlo y en uno de los departamentos no era el lugar indicado.

Se acercaba el próximo campeonato de la UFC, este se realizaba en New York de . Tanto Goku, como los demás esperaban impaciente la carta del que pelearía en ese torneo, las apuestas estaban entre Vegeta y Goku. Algunos de los dos, sería citado, así que con esa información ambos se pusieron a entrenar como locos, esperando el gran día que llegara la carta.

Aquella carta de la UFC, llegó un día jueves en la mañana. El Maestro Roshi fue el primero en tomarla, todos a su alrededor, miraban ansiosos como él la abría para leerla –estimado Maestro Roshi –comenzó a leer el viejo –propietario de los Guerrero Z, es un agrado informarle que su discípulo… -se quedó allí en silencio, mirando a ambos primos Saiyajin. Goku estaba al frente de él y Vegeta apoyado en una pared más allá –que su discípulo Son Goku Kakarotto Saiyajin –cuando nombró a Goku, él se puso emocionado enseguida, en cambio Vegeta frunció el ceño muchísimo y se fue de allí enojado empujando al primer tonto que se le atravesara –ha sido seleccionado para el campeonato de la UFC, realizado próximamente en la New York (estados unidos), arena… (Nota de autora: desgraciadamente descubrí muy tarde que las peleas de la MMA no son legales en New York, pero decidí que como eso no importa mucho en esta historia no la cambié a otro sitio, además que necesito escribir esta parte de la historia allí) –cuando terminó de leerlo, supo que alguien iba a estar con la cara larga todo el día.

Vegeta afuera de la casa de playa, golpeaba una palmera que hace poco usaba para sacarse las frustraciones. No estaba enojado, estaba furioso, tanto que no sentía el dolor de sus puños rompiéndose con la madera del tronco; la sangre ni siquiera pudo detenerlo de golpear a la pobre palmera –maldito Kakarotto, como te detesto –repetía apretando los dientes. Le parecía injusto que su primo otra vez fuera a pelear, en vez de elegirlo a él. Ya estaba harto de enfrentarse a contrincantes de bajo nivel, todos sabían que él era un peleador de la elite; sentía que el anciano tenía la culpa de que no fuera clasificado para un evento tan importante como ese torneo.

Ya que era tarde, el auto de Bulma se estacionó en la playa, desde allí ella pudo ver a Vegeta a lo lejos como siempre. Sus pasos fueron ir directo hacía él, pero Goku apareció de repente.

-¡Hola Bulma! –saludó alegre como siempre.

-oh Goku hola, iba a saludar a Vegeta primero –dijo Bulma un poco ruborizada, porque sabía que su amigo lo había notado.

-mmm… creo que será mejor que lo hagas más tarde Bulma, Vegeta está de un pésimo humor hoy, porque llegó la carta del próximo campeonato –dijo esto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿ya llegó? Ay no, supongo que él no fue el que quedó clasificado –toda la semana, temía ese resultado, sabía que Vegeta no iba a tolerar otra vez quedarse en segundo lugar, ya que siempre fue el primero en la Familia Cold.

-así es, ahora está muy enojado… querrá matarme –

-pues no te acerques a él y ya, yo iré a hablar con Vegeta, tampoco lo puedo dejar solo en una situación como esta –

Goku sonrió pícaro –je, je, je ¿hay algo que no me has dicho Bulma Brief? –le dio unos codazos insinuantes, poniendo los ojos en 13.

Bulma se puso toda roja y rio nerviosa–jajajaja sabes que yo siempre te cuento todo –

-aja –dijo sin creerlo, luego cambio su expresión dramáticamente a la normal –oye apropósito, el torneo será en New York, y está invitado todo el gimnasio, los pasajes son completamente gratis al igual que el hotel… solo te lo decía por si querías ir con nosotros y… -

-¡estás loco, claro que iré! Es la noticia más fabulosa que me has dado –se tiró a abrazar a Goku y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Había perdido unas vacaciones a Hawái pero no se perdería la oportunidad de ir a estados unidos junto con Vegeta. Ya se imaginaba todo lo que harían allá.

-jajajaja sabía que te alegrarías, espero que también vaya Vegeta –le sonrió a la muchacha.

-claro que irá, déjamelo a mí –le guiñó el ojo y retomó su camino hasta donde estaba Vegeta todavía golpeando la palmera. Él estaba sin polera, haciendo que Bulma se quedara un poco babeada mirándolo. Pronto todo eso sería suyo, cuando por fin se entregara a él y tenía cierta idea en donde podía ser. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de Vegeta, vio los músculos de su cuerpo completamente tensos y la traspiración delataba que no había parado de golpear esa palmera desde hace un buen rato –si sigues así, te dará un calambre –dijo Bulma estando al lado de él.

Vegeta dejó de golpear la palmera, poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo. No dejó de mirar al frente con su ceño fruncido -¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó con una voz dura, parecía más enojado de lo normal.

-¿cómo qué, que hago aquí? vine a verte porque estabas muy solo y enojado, y eso no es bueno –puso los brazos en jarra, como cuando lo regañaba.

-ja, pensé que te quedarías un rato más con Kakarotto, para seguir abrazándolo y alabándolo por su triunfo… por eso te pregunto –en ningún momento en que habló la miró de frente, eso siempre lo hacía cuando estaba demasiado enojado.

Bulma se sorprendió de que él los haya visto –estas malinterpretando las cosas, yo lo abrasé porque… -

-no me interesa, pierdes tu tiempo aquí, puedes irte y seguir abrazándolo si quieres –

Ella se enojó al escuchar eso. Vegeta estaba siendo muy frio con ella –óyeme Vegeta, no tienes por qué tratarme así ¿¡qué diablos te pasa!? No por el hecho de que estés enojado con todo esto, tienes que tratarme de esa manera tan fría –

-si no quieres que te trate así, vete con tus amiguitos, a mi déjame solo –se cruzó de brazos, dejando más en claro que no daría un pie a torcer por sus palabras.

Eso le dolió a Bulma, Vegeta estaba siendo injusto. Él no lo vio, pero Bulma dejó que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla –eres… venía con las ganas de preguntarte si querías ir a estados unidos con los demás, pero ya me has dejado bastante claro tu respuesta –Bulma se volteó, y regresó a Kame House, pero no para entrar y saludar a los demás sino que para tomar su auto e irse a su departamento. En este punto ya estaba llorando, tanto de rabia como de dolor. Ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara ni dejado hablar.

Vegeta recién cuando la sintió irse, volteó a verla. Ahora estaba más enojado que hace un rato, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, por a verla tratado así. Bulma no merecía que por una maldita noticia, ella terminará pagándola, pero en ese momento su orgullo habló y su frialdad también. Le había dado tanta cólera al verla llegar, para abrazar a su peor enemigo, seguro de que era para felicitarlo por su nuevo torneo que consiguió. Había sentido lo que nunca sintió por otra mujer; unos celos enfermizos, que no supo manejar y por eso terminó hiriendo a Bulma. Se agarró el pelo con frustración y siguió golpeando la palmera ahora más fuerte que hace un rato, pero sabía que esta vez de nada serviría.

(…)

Ya era de noche, Bulma había cenado sola. Cerró la puerta con llave, aunque sabía que Vegeta tampoco intentaría entrar y eso aún más la enojaba. No quería estar sola en su departamento, eso la desesperaba, pero también tenía su orgullo de mujer y no iría a rogarle a Vegeta su atención, él tendría que ir por ella si realmente lamentaba haberla tratado así. Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente estaría muerto de hambre, tenía un poco de culpa ya que cuando llegó a Kame House no alcanzó a darle ni el almuerzo, quizás tampoco cenó.

–Ay deja de pensar en eso Bulma, él tuvo la culpa –dijo hablando consigo misma cruzándose de brazos, cuando se preparaba para dormir. Movió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y se acostó con Vegato, que muchas veces durmió a los pies de la cama, pero ahora lo necesitaba al lado suyo a pesar de que sintió el vacío del espacio que sobraba, donde dormía el cuerpo de Vegeta que tanto lo necesitaba ahora.

Vegeta había llegado a su departamento más tarde de lo normal, no tenía ganas de volver a su hogar, pero sí de ver a Bulma pasar. Desgraciadamente no la vio y ni un ruido escuchó tampoco del otro lado de la muralla; al parecer se había acostado temprano. Era raro, porque cuando estaba con él, siempre madrugaban como hasta la una o dos de la mañana, luego caían cansados en la cama, pero ese era el plan, quedarse un buen rato despiertos, así cuando se durmieran en la misma cama, la tentación de hacer algo más que "dormir" no los afectara. Ahora tendría que dormir temprano otra vez y solo. Pero cuando intentó conciliar el sueño, se sentía tan incómodo en su cama y eso que con Bulma sí la habían compartido muchas veces. Por más que se dio vueltas para acomodarse no pudo dormirse; sabía lo que le pasaba. Tanto la culpa y las ganas de dormir con el cuerpo de Bulma a su lado le estaban quitando el sueño; así no dormiría nada. Se levantó de la cama, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡maldita seas! –exclamó desesperado, cuando trató de abrir la puerta del departamento de Bulma y no pudo, ella la había cerrado. Se devolvió frustrado, pero le cruzó una idea rápidamente por la cabeza. Fue hacía el balcón y miró la rampa que Bulma había improvisado. Era peligrosa, Bulma casi se cae en ella, pero él no tenía miedo, con tal de llegar al otro lado estaba todo bien. Caminó por la estrecha rampa, mirando hacia abajo –si me resbalo, me mataré desde aquí –dijo susurrando al viento, que era quien lo miraba en este momento. Caminó con cuidado y llegó a salvo al otro lado, suspirando relajado.

Entró por el balcón al departamento de Bulma, y vio todo en su lugar; cosa rara en ella. No lo pensó dos veces e ingresó a la habitación de Bulma. Allí estaba ella en una posición común cuando dormía sola; ósea un poco distorsionada. Le daba la espalda, mostrando su cremosa piel de los hombros que dejó a Vegeta adicto a su olor natural. No pudo resistirlo más y se acostó a su lado despacio para no despertarla, allí mismo se encontró con un invasor que ocupaba su espacio. El gato negro lo miró con el ceño fruncido, con ganas de que nadie lo moviera de allí donde estaba. Los dos se miraron determinados a pelar por su puesto, pero Vegeta lo tomó de la parte sensible de su cuello, dejándolo inmovilizado. Lo puso en el suelo, diciéndole mentalmente que se quedara allí o se lo daría a un perro para que se lo cene, al parecer el gato entendió porque se fue a acostar a otro lado. Vegeta sonrió de lado y con cuidado fue acercando el cuerpo de Bulma al suyo, respirando su embriagante aroma. Cuando ella despertara, tendría que dar una explicación al respecto, pero por ahora disfrutaría el momento.

-me tienes enfermo mujer–susurró en su hombro, cerrando los ojos para dormirse.

-eso no fue pedir perdón –dijo Bulma, quien había despertado desde que Vegeta pisó su habitación. Hasta en los sueños su presencia era imponente, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma y la emoción de que él llegara a por ella.

Vegeta abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba eso –sabes que no sé hacerlo –dijo con la voz serena.

-si sabes, pero es tu orgullo el que te frena –le sorprendía que Bulma ya comenzaba a conocerlo muy bien. Ella se volteó para mirarlo a la cara, él lucía igual que siempre, pero amaba ese ceño fruncido eterno en su rostro, porque detrás de eso, ella sabía que era la única mujer que conocía los secretos detrás de su mirada molesta.

-que sería de mí, sin mi orgullo –Bulma no dijo nada, porque tenía razón. Vegeta no sería Vegeta sin ese endemoniado orgullo que poseía.

-tienes razón, como yo sin mis berrinches –ella sonrió. La tensión entre ambos había desaparecido.

Vegeta también sonrió ladinamente, pero cambió su expresión recordando el porqué de estar enojados –odio tanto esta situación… me hace cometer errores –dijo mirando el techo enojado. Lo que en realidad quería decir era que estaba tan humillado que cometió el error de lastimar a Bulma. Ella lo había entendido a la perfección lo que trató de decirle y estaba tan feliz de saber que Vegeta confiaba cada día más en ella, al contarle lo que le pasaba.

-yo ya no estoy molesta Vegeta, solo quiero entenderte cuando estas así de enojado –lo abrazó, descansando su cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Quizás no habían tenido relaciones sexuales todavía, pero no había manera de apoyarse en el otro al dormir.

-es difícil… es como si yo tratara de entenderte cuando estás en tu periodo –Bulma rio por su comentario, pero Vegeta estaba hablando en serio. Bulma se ponía insoportable, así que en esos días trataba de no hacerla rabear.

-pero nada es imposible –se quedaron un minuto en silencio pensando en ello.

–Ahora, respecto a lo de estados unidos – Vegeta interrumpió el momento pensativo. No quería decir lo que iba a decir, pero ella siempre con esos ojos azules lo obligaban –iré, pero solo porque… -

-¡ay! –lo abrazó tan fuerte por el cuello, que Vegeta apenas podía respirar –tenía tantas ganas de que me dijeras eso, después de todo si vamos a tener unas bonitas vacaciones –lo soltó para besarlo por todo el rostro, mientras él no podía detenerla y el rubor crecía más y más.

Vegeta no vendería por nada del mundo la cara de felicidad que Bulma tenía en ese momento. Ella en cambio pedía a todos los Kamisamas del cielo, que nada malo pasara hasta la fecha del viaje, soñaba con el momento perfecto, de entregarse a Vegeta, porque estaba segura de que él era el hombre indicado, al que esperó por mucho tiempo.

(…)

Vegeta sentado, con los ojos cerrados, ceño totalmente fruncido, brazos cruzados en su pecho, y con una gran vena en la frente que quería estallar en cualquier momento. Ya no aguantaba más, llevaba media hora de vuelo y no soportaba el griterío de los amigos de Bulma en el avión y todavía le faltaban tres horas de viaje para llegar a estados unidos. Además, Bulma estaba conversando con la esposa de Kakarotto, en vez de estar a su lado tratando de contentarlo, con cualquier niñería de las que siempre hace o por lo menos hablándole para distraerlo. Pero no, prefería hablar con la urraca, chismoseando quien sabe qué, en vez de evitar que él explote. Estaba tan arrepentido de a ver venido.

-Ho… hola Vegeta –saludó Krillin tímidamente – ¿te importaría si me siento a tu lado? Es que Bulma ocupó mi asiento y no sé dónde sentarme –llevaba un buen rato luchando consigo mismo, para llenarse de valor y pedirle a Vegeta el asiento que Bulma le ofreció sin pensarlo.

Vegeta enseguida volteó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, su ceño intimidante no dio un pie a torcer –oh, pero claro que te puedes sentar conmigo –sonrió Vegeta de lado, cuando lo vio sorprendido y emocionado.

-¿de veras? –

-claro, pero solo si te salvas de la golpiza que te daré si tocas ese asiento –con solo decir eso, Krillin palideció y corrió a suplicar que Bulma le diera su asiento; humillarse era mucho mejor que correr el riesgo de morir. Vegeta volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Aún no había perdido el toque.

(…)

Cuando el avión empezó a ingresar a New York, los Guerrero Z comenzaron a apreciar la vista que brindaban las alturas. Bulma como estaba un asiento lejos de la ventana, se estiró para mirar, poniendo una mano de apoyo en el muslo de Vegeta muy cerca de su entrepierna. Logró ver la vista de los edificios bajo el avión, pero no el efecto que provocó su mano en esa zona de Vegeta. Él tragó saliva, sintiendo a su cuerpo reaccionar por ese contacto tan personal, hasta empezó a sudar.

Bulma dejó de ver a la ventana y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento –se ve muy bello desde aquí arriba ¿tú que crees Vegeta? –Lo miró para saber su respuesta, pero él estaba tieso -¿Vegeta? –

-voy al baño –se levantó tan rápido del asiento que Bulma no había podido detenerlo.

-este hombre está cada vez más extraño –dijo Bulma pensativa.

Al llegar ya eran las 6 de la tarde, todos bajaron del avión apresurados, solo querían llegar al hotel para descansar del viaje agotador. Vegeta fue el primero en recibir sus maletas y ya estaba en la salida del aeropuerto. Odiaba estar cerca de los amigos de Kakarotto y por sobre todo estaba harto de oírlo a él, necesitaba un respiro, no aguantaría estar con ellos en la misma habitación y más cuando eran compartidas.

-ahg, ni de chiste comparto el cuarto con esas basuras –murmuró hablando consigo mismo.

-oye Vegeta, ya llegó el furgón que nos viene a recibir, vamos –lo llamó Bulma que lo tomó del brazo para que la siguiera, pero él tomó su mano libre en un movimiento rápido y la arrastró a otro lado –ah ¿Vegeta que haces? –Preguntó confundida, mirando a los demás como ya comenzaban a irse a por el vehículo –Vegeta es por el otro lado –dijo pensando que él estaba equivocado.

-no iré con ellos en el mismo vehículo, ya no los soporto –siguió arrastrándola por el estacionamiento de taxis.

-¿pero cómo sabremos cual es nuestro hotel? –

-nuestro hotel, será el que yo elija –

Bulma se quedó pensativa por un momento y entonces recordó que Vegeta había traído mucho dinero, como si de un principió había planeado fugarse con ella. En ese momento todo le resultó algo tan excitante y divertido, como si estuvieran haciendo algo prohibido. Muchas veces cuando era una muchacha de 15 años, soñaba con la idea de cuando tuviera un novio, se escaparan de la casa para vivir sus locuras sin importar las consecuencias más adelante, probablemente si ellos se hubieran juntado otra vez en ese parque, habrían hecho todas estas cosas rebeldes al ser novios.

-espera Vegeta, es muy aburrido ir en un taxi –ella se detuvo del arrastre de Vegeta y él la miró confundido –traje algo que no creí que usaría –sacó una capsula de su bolcillo y la lanzó al pavimento. El humo se hizo presente y cuando se esfumó, dejó ver una motocicleta de un modelo jamás antes visto –te presento a mi amiga de rebeldías, la usaba cuando quería escapar de mi casa alguna veces –

-¡perfecto! –dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa ladina y se montó en la moto, haciéndole una señal a Bulma para que se subiera.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se montó en la parte de atrás, afirmándose del abdomen Vegeta -¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó feliz de ir hasta el infinito con Vegeta.

-no preguntes –dijo serio y arrancó la moto.

-¿has venido a New York antes? –

-claro que sí, también me tocó luchar en un torneo de aquí –respondió omitiendo la parte de que muchas veces le tocó transportar droga hasta New York.

Recorrieron las calles más conocidas, Bulma sabía que en esta época, Estados unidos estaba en la estación de otoño, y le maravillaba las cantidades de hojas secas que estaban en el suelo, al igual que el frio que atacaba su mejilla. Vegeta tenía el objetivo de llegar a un lugar que sí poseía un paisaje lleno de hojas de otoño.

Llegaron al gran parque de New York, y Bulma quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo. Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y la luz del sol estaba desapareciendo, haciendo que el paisaje que poseía este parque se viera cada vez más hermoso. Bulma se bajó tan rápido de la moto que casi se cae, pero es que no podía dejar de mirar las bellas hojas caídas. Vegeta caminó junto a ella para ingresar al parque. Habían dejado encapsulada la moto nuevamente, para disfrutar de la caminata larga.

-jamás había visto un parque tan bello ¡gracias! –abrazó a Vegeta.

-¿por qué me das las gracias? –preguntó confundido.

-por traerme y por escucharme cuando te dije que el otoño era mi estación favorita… yo creí que no me estabas poniendo atención –

-¡Hump! no me compares con ese insecto con el que andabas antes –dijo engreído, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yamcha jamás me escuchaba –dijo un poco apenada, poniendo las manos atrás de la espalda sin dejar de caminar.

-era un bueno para nada –

-¿sabes? El primer recuerdo que se me viene a la mente en este momento, es cuando comencé a escalar ese árbol para sacar tu cometa, en ese entonces, los arboles me parecían tan altos –mencionó parándose al frente del árbol más grande que encontró.

Vegeta vio como lo miraba, con un brillo especial en los ojos, era evidente el interés que tenía Bulma en arboles con hojas secas -¿crees que es un buen momento para que me enseñes a trepar los arboles? –preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa ladina.

-jajajaja creo que ahora no será necesario… me habría encantado que me lo hubieras dicho cuando éramos niños, habríamos vivido tantas cosas juntos –dijo con una sonrisa con ojitos esperanzados mirando el árbol deseando retroceder el tiempo.

Vegeta la miró entendiendo lo que estaba pensando –no sé para qué quieres retroceder el tiempo, sí ahora estoy aquí –

-tienes razón –sonrió mirándolo también y tomando su mano –ahora estamos juntos y lo que vale es lo que pasará más adelante, quizás también tendremos aventuras increíbles y peligrosas que podremos contar; eso me entusiasma mucho –

-¿quieres más, no te bastó con lo que te pasó en ese callejón donde casi te violan? –le preguntó con ironía.

-sin duda, eso fue peligroso, pero afortunadamente apareció un misterioso súper héroe que salvó mi vida –le guiñó un ojo provocando que Vegeta se sonrojara –me pregunto si puedo besar a este súper héroe ahora mismo –dijo coquetamente tomando a Vegeta de la bufanda.

-mmm… -musitó mirando para otro lado ruborizado, ella siempre terminaba avergonzándolo. De todos modos no había nadie mirándolos así, ya en la noche apenas había gente caminando; porque era muy peligroso el parque, según las personas de allí.

Bulma sonrió con picardía acercándolo con su bufanda. Era la ocasión más especial que podía tener con Vegeta, le fascinaba cuando él se sonrojaba de esa manera, la rudeza se hacía un poco débil. Solo lo besó en la mejilla, para ver como reaccionaba, pero él la miró a los ojos y notando que no había nadie alrededor, la agarro de la cintura y la besó pegándola al árbol tras suyo.

-¿te gusta verme así cierto? –Le preguntó engreído –a mí me gusta verte atrapada de esta manera –la volvió a besar, pero Bulma ni se quejó solo se lo correspondió con la misma pasión desenfrenada que estaba recibiendo de Vegeta. La oscuridad del parque se hizo presente después de un rato, pero ellos ya iban de vuelta para buscar un hotel, era mejor no quedarse porque podía ser muy peligroso, no para él sino para Bulma.

(…)

Mientras tanto en el hotel, Yamcha estaba como una fiera enjaulada, caminado de un lado a otro pensativo, su expresión preocupada dejaba a todos de igual forma –ya es muy tarde ¿y si se perdió o la raptaron? –preguntó con miedo a los demás que también parecían inquietados.

-es raro que no nos avisara –opinó Krilin, recordando algo más –ahora que lo pienso, Vegeta tampoco se subió a la furgoneta con nosotros –

-es normal en ese chico, siempre está alejado de nosotros, no me extraña que se haya buscado su propi hotel –mencionó el Maestro Roshi.

Todos comenzaron a razonar el asunto sobre la desaparición de Bulma, ya era muy tarde y ella no llegaba ni siquiera había llamado y por si fuera poco, tenía el celular apagado. Ninguno la había visto después del aeropuerto, por más que la buscaron.

-opino que deberíamos llamar a la policía –declaró Milk siendo apoyada por el pequeño Gohan que movía la cabeza asintiendo, también estaba preocupado por su tía.

-vamos chicos, no hay que ser tan drásticos, ya saben cómo es Bulma, seguro salió persiguiendo a un tipo guapo que le llamó la atención jajajaja –dijo Goku desde el fondo de la sala, más específicamente en el lado de la comida. Él ya sabía que Bulma estaba bien, había visto cómo se escapó con Vegeta en la motocicleta de ella. Los dos estaban juntos y eso le alegraba.

-yo no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan relajado, cuando según tú, Bulma es tu mejor amiga –lo atacó N18 que estaba empezando a sospechar el asunto, esto provocó que todas las miradas cayeran en él.

-bueno yo… estoy muy preocupado por Bulma, de hecho como por la misma razón ¡no sé qué más hacer! ¡Ya me harté, hay que poner carteles! ¿Quién tiene una fotografía de Bulma? ¡Si no tendré que dibujarla!–dijo en un ataque de nerviosismo, temiendo que lo descubrieran, pero hizo que todos se fueran de espalda por la "buena" idea que dio. Por lo menos logró convencer al resto de que nada ocultaba, a excepción de 18, que apretó los puños, sabiendo con más claridad que era lo que en realidad pasó.

(…)

Vegeta y Bulma después de un rato buscaron un hotel para hospedarse un día. Vegeta sabía cuál era el hotel donde se iban a quedar los amigos de Bulma, así que eligió uno mejor que ese y sabía dónde encontrarlo. El hotel se llamaba Park Lane y él lo conocía por que una vez se quedó allí por órdenes de Freezer. No le desagradó para nada la habitación aquella vez, la vista era agradable y el cuarto lujoso, no podía esperar algo menor.

-se ve que es muy ostentoso –dijo Bulma cuando entraron a la habitación correspondiente, Vegeta venía detrás suyo al igual que el encargado de las maletas -¡la vista es grandiosa, se puede ver el parque desde aquí! –dijo aproximándose a la ventana.

-bueno allí les dejé sus maletas –dijo el botón y le estiró la mano a Vegeta para que le diera su propina.

-ya puedes largarte –le dijo Vegeta al joven, él se quedó frio he iba a reclamar por su propina pero Vegeta le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-ay Vegeta que mal educado –

-Hump –dijo ignorando eso y poniendo las maletas en la habitación. El cuarto contaba con una cama King, un pequeño living y el baño con jacuzzi para dos personas.

-tuviste una buena idea en fugarnos… pero reconoce que me querías a solas–le guiño el ojo, con cara picara.

-yo siempre tengo buenas ideas… además, no necesito esto para quedarme a solas contigo –la acorraló contra la pared, en un juego que los dos conocían. Se besaron en el proceso, con pasión y desenfreno, apoyados en la misma pared atrás de Bulma. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron igual que sus piernas de apoco lo hacían. Estaban excitados, no había forma de ocultarlo más. Vegeta la levantó del trasero cuando Bulma amarró sus piernas en la cintura de él. Llegaron al sofá, como pudieron sus agitados cuerpos, él encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla. No querían detenerse, pero Vegeta sabía que esto se estaba saliendo de control y no quería forzarla; cual fue su sorpresa, cuando ella le susurró las palabras mágicas en su oído.

-quiero que me hagas tuya Vegeta –susurró Bulma sonrojada cuando dejó de besarlo por falta de respiración. Lo necesitaba, le ardía en el alma que él la reclamara, que Vegeta fuera el que la rompiera para hacerla su mujer por completo. Llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando las ganas de gritarle eso a través de un gemido cuando él la toca de esa manera, no había forma de echarse para atrás ahora, quería todo de Vegeta, para que fuera solamente suyo.

Vegeta tragó saliva y un escalofrió recorrió su espina ¿estaba hablando enserio? Fue la pregunta que cruzó su mente. Por alguna razón, cuando lo escuchó de su boca, fue algo tan atractivo decírselo al oído, era tan estúpido sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían, cuando él ya había tenido sexo antes –Bulma… -

-ni pienses en negarte –le advirtió con rapidez mirándolo esta vez a la cara, viendo como Vegeta estaba un poco ruborizado igual que ella; quizás por el calor de sus cuerpos.

-¿negarme? solo quería preguntarte si estabas completamente segura de lo que me estas pidiendo –

-nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida Vegeta… te amo –y volvió a besarlo confirmándolo.

Esa simple palabra dejaron a Vegeta mudo. Sintió un calor en su pecho, un calor reconfortante como si uno de esos nudos que tenía se hubiera desasido, dándole paso a la tranquilidad de su alma que tanto necesitaba ¿qué podía decir él en estas condiciones? Cuando tenía tanto miedo de revelar lo que sentía. Pero Bulma sabía entenderlo.

-no necesito que me lo digas tú también, solo te pido, que me hagas el amor esta noche, como a ninguna otra mujer se lo has hecho –sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría decirlo, pero su cuerpo podría cumplir ese rol.

-jamás he hecho el… amor como tú lo llamas, solo ha sido sexo y nada más que eso, esas mujer eran indignas, yo solo las utilizaba –

-suena muy mal cuando lo dices así –lo regañó.

-no hay otra forma de decirlo, todas eran mujeres usadas –

-pues te alegrará saber, que soy totalmente virgen –le rebeló, sonrojada al verse inexperta –solo seré tuya –mordió su labio provocándolo, y lo logró.

Esa noticia le alegró la noche que le daría a Bulma. Ella si era digna de su respeto, ni siquiera se lo cuestionó, no había más que decir, Bulma sería completamente suya, y aunque jamás había iniciado a una mujer, sabía que ahora a él le tocaba dar placer.

-espero que te quede claro, que después de que te haga mía no permitiré que alguien más te toque –le advirtió mirándola seriamente.

Bulma siempre supo que Vegeta era un hombre posesivo, se lo demostraba cuando N17 le coqueteaba o también cuando otros la miraban, por estar usando ropa tan atrevida, no le molestaba que él ahora mismo se lo recalcara –bien, pero yo también voy a cuidar mi puesto –le advirtió.

Vegeta no se negó, en cambio sonrió con arrogancia. Ella podía ser igual que él cuando quería. Volvió a cambiar su expresión cuando se dio cuenta que ya era ahora de la verdad. No podía evitar estar nervioso, no quería lastimarla y conocía su fuerza, si pierde el control, a ella le podría doler más de la cuenta. La dio un beso suave en los labios y la tomó en sus brazos, para ir a la cama. La depositó allí y se enderezó para mirarla recostada. Bulma esperaba por él con la mirada, Vegeta la recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Aunque aún no estuviera desnuda, era perfecta con solo verla y él lo supo desde el principio, incluso cuando era un niño sabía que ella era diferente. Vegeta prendió la luz del velador, quería ver su cuerpo cuando la desnudara.

-¿examinando el producto? –preguntó Bulma con ironía, viendo su mirada calculadora sobre ella.

-solo te aprecio por última vez con ropa –le sonrió engreído.

Empezó agachándose un poco para besarla, con su mano acariciaba su rostro, bajando por su cuello hasta sus redondos pechos que tanto lo tentaban. Bulma sentía como su cuerpo se electrizaba con los dedos de Vegeta tocándola de esa forma, no quería imaginar cómo sería cuando los dos estuvieran como Kami los trajo al mundo. Pero en su cabeza en este momento nada había, solo la pasión que alborotaban sus hormonas femeninas que conocían recién las carias de un hombre tan poderoso como Vegeta. Ella no hacía nada, solo se dejaba monitorear por su pecador, que de apoco le fue desabrochando los botones de su blusa, para ver lo que escondía. Vegeta puso una rodilla en la cama para esta vez besarla por el cuello, hasta los hombros y los pechos que esperaban por él. Con una mano libre, deshizo el broche del sujetador de Bulma para así con sus dientes, quitarlo y liberar los senos de la peli turquesa. Fue tan erótico que Bulma gimió con solo ver como lo hacía. A Vegeta le parecieron del tamaño perfecto. El deseo se apoderó de él como un animal salvaje y no esperó más para atacar con su boca uno de los pezones de Bulma que estaban ya erectos para él. Los lamió guiándose por el instinto masculino a pesar de que nunca en su vida se lo había hecho a otra mujer. Bulma se movía cuando el placer más fuerte la envolvió. Vegeta volvió a su boca, cuando terminó de besar su abdomen también, pero no dejó de acariciarla con su mano las pastes que había recorrido con su boca.

-ah Vegeta –gimió Bulma en sus labios, queriendo también hacer lo mismo que él estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo.

-siempre tan ansiosa mujer, pero deja que yo terminé mi trabajo primero –le dijo en el oído cuando ella le quitó la chaqueta. Dejó de besarla y su mirada penetrante bajó hasta sus muslos apretados bajo ese yeans. Con un solo dedo, delineó las líneas del pantalón, provocando una corriente en Bulma por todo su cuerpo que le sacó un quejido. Él también quería ir rápido, pero esta noche debía ser inolvidable para ella; debía ser casi un caballero. Se fue a los pies de la cama y otra vez con la pierna flexionada, Le desabotonó el pantalón a Bulma tirándolo hacia su lado, dejando que sus nudillos acariciaran sus piernas suavemente. La dejó solamente con las bragas que ocultaban su más ferviente deseo. Bulma se sonrojó tanto cuando él la miró a los ojos con su intimidante mirada, no duró mucho porque Vegeta se aproximó a sus muslos y los besó sin compasión, tanto piernas y muslos tenías que ser probados por él, debían llevar su marca. Tenía a Bulma completamente a su merced, cuando le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba revelando su pura privacidad completamente lubricada. Vegeta tembló, jamás le había entusiasmado tanto ver a una mujer desnuda, sobre todo por lo que iba hacer. Se sonrojó tanto por el calor y por el rostro de Bulma ruborizado, ya sabía los pasos a seguir así que ella le dio permiso a Vegeta, abriéndole las piernas. Él no esperó más y lamió cada parte de la entrepierna de Bulma, separando sus pliegues con la lengua, descubriendo efectivamente que era virgen.

-¡oh Vegeta! –gimió ella tan fuerte contrayendo su espalda por la sensación que la recorrió, no fue un orgasmo, solo un siempre estremecimiento oportuno. Vegeta había dejado su entrada antes de excitarla más. Él quería ser quien llegara al clímax con ella. Vegeta se levantó nuevamente para apreciarla completamente desnuda; no había una vista más hermosa que esa y sonriendo de lado se lo dejó saber a Bulma.

Ella se puso de rodillas en la cama y del suéter agarró a Vegeta para besarlo, esta vez Vegeta se sentó en la cama y la abrazó de su cintura desnuda, mientras ella se acomodaba en su regazo. Le quitó el suéter junto con la polera que traía debajo, revelando sus pectorales duros y perfectos que Bulma ya conocía, pero que nunca acarició como ahora lo haría. Ambos pechos desnudos, se encontraron mientras se besaban. Bulma quería sentir todo de él, así que sus caricias eran completas, no había un musculo que no delineó con sus manos. Ya no aguantaba más el ardor que sentía en su entrepierna, y con lo intrépida que se caracterizaba, desabrochó el pantalón de Vegeta y mirándolo a los ojos, le liberó su masculinidad gloriosa, que estaba tan lista como ella. Se sonrojó tanto cuando la vio, nunca se imaginó que fuera tan grande. Su mano traviesa, se apoderó de su miembro erecto de tanto esperar. Vegeta gruñó cuando sintió la suave mano de Bulma allí.

-¿no que nunca lo habías hecho antes? –preguntó Vegeta un poco agitado, pegando su frente con la de Bulma.

-es verdad, solo me dejo llevar por mis acciones –le respondió y acto seguido, subió y bajó su mano por su larga privacidad. Pareciera que a Vegeta no le importaba que esto fuera un poco vulgar. Bulma sonrió cuando vio lo que hacer eso provocó en Vegeta. Él detuvo las caricias porque ya no aguantaba más; contenerse de penetrarla de una sola vez era muy difícil. Acostó a Bulma en la cama, mientras terminaba de quitarse el pantalón con su pie. Se acomodó encima de ella, besándola y consolándola antes del impacto. Bulma sabía que era hora de la verdad.

-aún es momento de arrepentirte Bulma, yo no te obligaré a hacerlo –le dijo serio mirándola a los ojos.

-buena idea decírmelo cuando me tienes así –le sonrió y lo besó tiernamente –solo hazme tuya Vegeta –dijo cuando dejó su boca. Abrió las piernas y las enredó en la cintura de Vegeta, indicándole que ya era hora de comenzar.

Vegeta sonrió he hizo que lo besara y mientras devoraba sus labios, él la penetró de un solo golpe. Bulma ahogó el grito en la boca de Vegeta, sintiendo como sus paredes se abrían mientras más entraba él. Le dolía, una lágrima se escapó por sus bellos ojos. Vegeta la miró y con su mano limpió su rostro; no quería hacerle dañó, tuvo las ganas de detenerse pero ella comenzó a mover las caderas incitándolo a que siguiera. Vegeta descubrió que ya no debería subestimar a Bulma. Se comenzó a menear lentamente para no lastimarla tanto. Saliendo y entrando en Bulma hizo, que el dolor que ella sintió se convirtiera en placer. La pasión seguía manejándolos y el deseo hambriento de llegar al clímax los hizo más rápidos. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban tan bien que no era incomodo estar en la misma posición todo el rato. Cuerpo a cuerpo, sudor con sudor, respiración con respiración y mente con mente se unían para ser uno solo, estaban logrando la fusión perfecta, así demostraban algo más que carnal, algo más que vicioso. Ambos se acariciaban mientras él empujaba y empojaba con el único objetivo de llegar al placer. Se besaron tan desesperadamente que entre gemidos y gruñidos de goce, el orgasmo atacó a Bulma primero, seguido de Vegeta que liberó todo su néctar mientras seguía adentro de ella. Los dos gritaron el nombre de su protagonista en la habitación, provocando un eco que se perdió con el viento de las calles de New York.

Bulma tiró su cabeza para atrás tratando de recuperar el aliento y de los espasmos que sufrió su cuerpo, mientras Vegeta calló rendido en el cuerpo de ella, con su cabeza escondida en su cuello. Ambos sabían que valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que hicieron, sobretodo Vegeta que por primera vez dejó que Bulma terminara primero en vez de él recibir el placer. Vegeta aún tenía fuerzas para seguir, pero sabía que Bulma debía estar agotada. Se salió de encima de ella y se acostó al otro lado de la cama, debía darle espacio para que se relajara.

-óyeme Vegeta no te vayas –dijo Bulma cuando lo sintió lejos. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, poniéndose ella esta vez encima de él, pero solo para recostarse en su pecho.

-no me pensaba ir –estaba contento de verla otra vez con sus niñerías, confesaba a si mismo que le dio miedo que después de hacerla mujer, ella sería otra persona, con un carácter más maduro -¿te duele? –

-solo un poco, pero fue tan perfecto, siempre me imaginé mi primera vez así –Vegeta sonrió de lado –claro que con un hombre diferente… recuerdo que era un chico rubio de ojos verdes –dijo para molestarlo, lo logró cuando vio como fruncía el ceño –jajajaja solo estoy bromeando Vegeta –le dio un beso rápido -¿sabes? Siento mi cuerpo relajado –bostezó siento sus ojos muy pesados–quisiera quedarme despierta y… -el sueño le ganó impidiendo que terminara lo que iba a decir.

Vegeta sonrió cuando la vio quedarse sin energías ni para seguir parloteando. La movió de donde estaba y la acostó a su lado, arropándola solo con la sabana como muchas veces lo hizo cuando dormían juntos, sin antes apreciar su desnudo cuerpo otra vez. La abrazó por la espalda y cerró los ojos para también dormir –ahora eres mi mujer –le susurró.

-Vegeta te amo –murmuró Bulma durmiendo, hasta en los sueños, sabía que Vegeta también sentía lo miso. Las dos palabras que Bulma murmuró, dejaron a Vegeta más convencido de que eran sinceras. La apretó más a su cuerpo con miedo a que en la mañana, ella ya no estuviera allí; porque ahora sabía lo que sentía por esta mujer y si el destino quería arrebatársela, él no lo permitiría aunque tenga que luchar contra él. Con esa guerra mental, se durmió.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Hola, Hola, me salté dos domingos pero me alegro de no a verme pasado tres, esta vez lo hice más rápido, no sé si alguien más notó mi logro ¿eh, alguien? Ok no. Este lemon que hice, fue el primero que escribí, se los puedo prometer, no soy tan experta como muchas otras más lo son, pero quería que me saliera apasionado y un tanto poético y creo que lo logré yo no sé ustedes chica o chicos (quien sabe). Hoy no diré mucho, solo que si ven alguna falta de ortografía, les ruego que me disculpen, escribo tan maniáticamente que me saltó o me como palabras; es una maldición que yo tengo. Desgraciadamente la otra vez leyendo los capítulos anteriores me fijé en mis errores y me sentí avergonzada, ahora leí con más cuidado todo, pero puede que tenga de igual forma un error. Con todo esto dicho, le doy las gracias a todas (os) que me leen, pero por sobre todo a las dos chicas que siempre me comentan (ustedes no lo saben, pero eso me llena cuando estoy insatisfecha con un capítulo, por eso hay veces que pedimos comentarios y ahora puedo entender a las demás que escriben) de todo corazón les mando un beso y espero que nos leamos pronto ¡hasta la próxima!**_


	12. Chapter 12: una hoja del pasado

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, Pero la historia es Totalmente mía**_

_**Capítulo 12) una hoja del pasado**_

_**POV de Bulma**_

_**Me quedé mirando las secas hojas de los árboles del patio de mi casa. Cuando las observo, siento pena, antes sentía alegría y goce, pero ahora me producen nostalgia. Sé muy bien a que se debe. Generalmente cuando es otoño, mi mente me da el permiso de mirar más afondo el pasado y resulta que estos recuerdos son tan alegres que ahora que estoy en esta condición, me siento indispuesta en seguir haciendo que mi vida tenga más aventuras entretenidas para mí; como si todo hubiera acabado después de esto. Por eso siento tristeza, porque me duele mucho saber que ya nada será lo mismo de antes. Una lagrima más, cae sobre mi mejilla. Siempre creí que era una mujer fuerte e intrépida, me jactaba diciéndoles a mis amigos todos esos dotes de mí y ahora no hay forma de no sentirme inútil. Tenía gana de desaparecer del mundo de olvidarme de todo o perder la memoria drásticamente, pero una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos ¡vendita voz! Casi logra que yo cometa un error.**_

_**-sabes que te vez horrible cuando lloras –me dijo Vegeta, que no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo allí observándome. Yo lo miré y sonreí pero más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo. El llanto me ganó y en vez de sonrisa era una mueca de dolor. Me tapé la cara porque no quería que Vegeta me viera así, no frente a él –para Bulma esto no te hace bien –escuché que me dijo y sentí como me envolvía con su fuertes brazos que tanto amaba, donde solamente allí me podía sentirme a salvo, aun así no dejé de llorar, en realidad lo hice más escandaloso –no hagas esto mujer ¿Qué quieres que te diga para que dejes de llorar? ¿Qué te amo? Lo haré, pero deja ya de lloriquear, no te hagas más daño –sus palabras eran reconfortante, ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí, pero me dolía en el alma que él estuviera perdiendo su orgullo por mi culpa; lo bueno es que no era necesario que me dijera que me amaba porque yo ya lo sabía.**_

_**De apoco dejé mi llanto, ahora era cuando me sentía como una niña indefensa que necesitaba la protección de este hombre tan fuerte para seguir adelante y, funcionaba. Vegeta era el hombre perfecto para mí y nadie podía decir lo contrario -¿por qué a mí, Vegeta; por qué yo? –le pregunté como si él tuviera la respuesta que yo buscaba, pero necesitaba consuelo y cualquier cosa que me diga me servía para dejar de sentirme por un rato tan desdichada.**_

_**-no lo sé… cuando todas esas desgracias me atacaron, yo me preguntaba lo mismo, pero no obtenía respuesta de nadie, lo único que me consolaba era que por lo menos, había una persona por la cual, me podía apoyar en su hombro –me dijo en una voz tan tensa, que juraría que le costó hablar sobre eso. Se a quien se refería con la persona que se apoyaba, Vegeta pudo a ver odiado mucho a Goku, pero los recuerdos alegres que pasaron juntos cuando eran niños no podían desaparecer así tan fácilmente, esas memorias yo las traje a la vida y me alegraba oír lo que dijo.**_

_**-gracias –le dije porque ahora me sentía mucho mejor. Lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió torcidamente como siempre lo hace. Limpió mis mejillas húmedas con sus pulgares, y vi su preocupación en los ojos, cuando en realidad solo quería mostrarme su seguridad frente a esto. Nos besamos tiernamente, necesitaba sus labios junto a los míos, en este momento era el mejor remedio que me podía dar mi hombre. Habría querido que durara más el beso, pero una pequeña personita nos interrumpió.**_

_**-guacala –dejamos de besarnos inmediatamente y nos separamos para ver mejor a nuestro pequeño mirándonos con asco –búsquense un cuarto –remató. **_

_**Yo lo quedé mirando y luego miré a Vegeta que estaba de brazos cruzados y con las mejillas sonrojas. Me reí tanto de la situación que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que expresé alegría. Mi risa contagió a los dos hombres de la casa que también rieron conmigo, dejándome saber una gran verdad… que sin ellos yo moriría. **_

_**(…)**_

Yamcha se había quedado toda la noche despierto, esperando a Bulma o aunque sea una llamada por teléfono, pero absolutamente nada de eso pasó y ya eran las 6 de la mañana, sus ojeras llegaban hasta el suelo. La policía le habían dicho que no podían clasificar a una persona como desaparecida si solo había pasado 5 horas desde que la vieron por última vez. Los demás prefirieron esperar hasta mañana para saber de Bulma, pero Yamcha no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. A pesar de que su relación terminó, él aún tenía esperanzas de que Bulma volviera a él y ahora estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero estaba molesto de ver que los demás prefirieron descansar en vez de esperar que Bulma regresara, hasta Goku parecía indiferente con el tema y eso le resultaba muy extraño.

-¿aún sigues despierto? –le habló N18 que había despertado temprano, porque acostumbraba a tomar café en la mañana, era casi un hobby que tenía.

Yamcha no la miró pero si la escuchó hablar a su espalda –estoy preocupado por Bulma, ella no es tipo de mujeres que hacen lo que quieren… bueno si lo es pero ahora está en un país desconocido, no conoce las calles de aquí, se pudo a ver perdido –

-¿tú fuiste su novio verdad? –le preguntó mientras se hacía su café.

-así es, pero cometí el error de engañarla –dijo apenado, mirando el piso alfombrado. En este punto, ya no le importaba que alguien más supiera lo que hizo, de todos modos ya todos lo sabían.

-si ya me había enterado, pero no creo que solamente fue culpa tuya –

Yamcha se volteó al oír eso y la miró esta vez. Claro que su rostro enrojeció cuando la vio con ese piyama tan diminuto y volvió a mirar al frente, tragando saliva fuertemente-¿a… a qué te refieres con eso? –no logró evitar que sus palabras salieran nerviosas.

-que yo opino, que Bulma se había interesado en alguien más antes de que ustedes terminaran por tu infidelidad –le aclaró, tomando un sorbo de su café negro.

-¿¡qué!? ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo? –le preguntó sobresaltado, ahora levantándose de donde estaba recostado. Importándole muy poco que volvía a verla con ese piyama tan provocativo.

-solo digo lo que veo –dijo como si estuviera desinteresada en la conversación.

-¿y a quién pudo a verle interesado a Bulma? –le demandó, levantando un poco la voz sin darse cuenta.

Ella rio con la boca cerrada -¿nunca te diste cuenta? ¿Quién siempre estaba allí para Bulma? ¿Quién aparecía cuando ella estaba cerca? No es tan difícil adivinar –N18 pensaba la poca imaginación que tenía Yamcha para nunca darse cuenta, de algo que estaba tan claro como el agua.

Yamcha se quedó mirando el suelo nuevamente pensando. Un nombre le llegó a la cabeza inmediatamente, que lo hizo apretar los puños –Vegeta… -mencionó en un susurro y con rencor ¿cómo nunca se había dado cuenta? "él provocó que yo rompiera con Bulma, Vegeta tuvo la culpa" pensó entendiendo ahora las cosas y notando como todo calzaba a la perfección.

-ahora, si te pones a pensar, Bulma no está; pero nadie se ha cuestionado ¿en dónde podría estar Vegeta? ¿No es extraño que los dos hayan desaparecido al mismo tiempo?–sonrió cuando vio a Yamcha poner esa cara de espanto total. Empezaba a entenderlo, ahora ella no era la única que creía que los dos se habían escapado juntos. No pudo evitar revelar a alguien su investigación, sabía que los demás no le creerían o no le tomarían en cuenta que Vegeta y Bulma pudieron a verse escapado juntos, ya que era casi descabellado pensar eso, pero Yamcha había visto lo mismo que ella, era obvio que si le iba a prestar atención.

-no puede ser… es imposible –dijo Yamcha incrédulo, caminando de un lado a otro pensativo y perplejo.

-bueno, yo ya te dije lo que sé, es cosa tuya si quieres creerlo o no –se fue de allí, tomando el poco café que le quedó y volvió a su cuarto con las demás muchachas, lo que pasara después no le interesaba mucho, pero no significaba que no estaba atenta a ello, no por nada le puso la crema al pastel.

Goku del otro lado de la habitación, había escuchado cada cosa que le dijo N18 a Yamcha. Estaba molesto, pero esto no se quedaría así. Las cosas cambiaban cuando él miraba lo malo que pueden ser algunas personas, no siempre podía ser ingenuo. Probablemente ahora Yamcha estaba envenenado con lo que le dijo la rubia y podía estar pensando cualquier cosa de su amiga y eso no le agradaba para nada. Se volvió a meter a su habitación para acostarse con su esposa e hijo, pero no dormiría hasta que llegaran Vegeta y Bulma.

(…)

Sintiendo unos ruidos de vehículos Bulma fue la primera en despertar. Estaba tan cómoda en la cama, que no tenía ganas de salir de allí. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue a Vegeta que todavía estaba durmiendo a su lado, era extraño encontrarlo en la cama. Cuando dormían juntos él siempre era el primero en despertar y cuando ella lo hacía, Vegeta ya estaba en el baño duchándose, nunca lo pudo apreciar dormido. Su rostro se veía tan relajado ahora y aparentaba los 23 años que tenía. No quería dejar de mirarlo, se sentía tan feliz, Vegeta fue su primer beso y ahora su primera vez; era como el destino, ella lo interpretaba así. Anoche fue maravilloso y hoy tenía unas tremendas ganas de repetir el plato, hasta había olvidado el motivo de estar en este país; solo Vegeta le importaba en este momento, y los recuerdos que tuvieron anoche la hizo sonrojarse. Había sido una experiencia grandiosa. Su madre siempre la molestaba diciéndole que la primera vez era terrible, que la pasaba mal, pero Vegeta fue tan perfecto, debía reconocer que cuando pensó con la idea de hacer el amor le dio miedo que él por ser un hombre tan rudo terminaría haciéndole daño y de hecho notó también ese temor en Vegeta, al final terminó siendo una noche increíble y apasionada. Al entregarse a él, pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que habían bajo el orgullo, más allá del deseo, más allá de la pasión. Lo que hicieron anoche, no fue sexo, fue hacer el amor y Bulma estaba segura de eso. Los besos en su piel que le dejó Vegeta todavía los podía sentir, electrificándola de pies a cabeza y ahora que estaba en su pecho recostada nadie podía quitarle esta sonrisa de felicidad que tenía, ella fue la única en atrapar al hombre más orgulloso quizás de la tierra y se sentía dichosa.

Suspiro con un aire a enamorada y le vino una idea a la mente. Anoche si recordaba bien, apenas pudo ver su cuerpo desnudo completamente, fue tanto besos y caricias que sus manos fueron las que recorrieron el cuerpo de él, pero sus ojos no lo habían hecho directamente. Así que como la chica traviesa que se caracterizaba y notando que Vegeta todavía no despertaba, levantó un poco la sabana mostrando su cara maliciosa y ruborizada.

-ya tenía la sospecha de que eras una pervertida –Bulma se quedó como una estatua cuando escuchó la voz de Vegeta hablándole. Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió en cuanto ella lo miró.

-jejeje ¿hace cuánto que despertaste? –le preguntó para desviar el tema.

-antes que tú lo hicieras –

-¡oye! Debiste haberme avisado –le dijo fingiendo enojo, pero cambio drásticamente su expresión –apropósito ¿qué hora es? –

"que mujer más bipolar" pensó Vegeta con una gota en la cabeza –son las 6:30 de la mañana –mencionó desinteresado.

-vaya, yo pensé que era más tarde… -se quedó pensativa con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro –así que aún tenemos tiempo… -miró a Vegeta, que ya había desaparecido de la cama y se dirigía al baño completamente desnudo.

-¿¡oye Vegeta a dónde vas!? –dijo sonrojada, tanto por verlo desnudo y porque se había quedado hablando sola en la cama.

-¿no vienes? –le preguntó con un toque tentador, volteando solamente el rostro, pero a un mirándola intensamente.

Bulma se tapó su pecho descubierto –a… adelántate –le dijo un tanto tiritona. Su mirada penetrante sobre las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, la hacían pensar que podía verlo todo.

Vegeta al mirar que se cubría, no dudo en preguntar -hump ¿se te olvida que anoche ya vi tu cuerpo completamente desnudo? –le dijo con ironía. A él también le avergonzaba en cierta forma, pero era obvio que Bulma ya lo vio desnudo, así que ¿qué más podía ocultar? Si ya lo había visto y tocado todo.

Bulma sintió que Vegeta la estaba como regañando cuando le preguntó eso, como si le dijera en la cara que todavía seguía siendo una inexperta que le avergonzaba todo, así que con los cachetes inflados como cuando se enoja y con lo osada que suele ser, se quitó las sabanas de un tirón y dejó mostrar su desnudo y bello cuerpo a la perfección, dejando a Vegeta con la boca semi abierta. Fue directamente donde él y lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo hasta el baño – ¡bueno, vamos a tomar una buena tina y a probar ese hermoso jacuzzi! –le dijo llevándolo hasta la puerta. Vegeta en ese momento estaba tan confundido que aún no entendía esa reacción.

POV de Vegeta

Que mujer más loca elegí como mi compañera ¿arrastrarme hasta la bañera como una demente? Aún me cuesta entenderla a la perfección. Luego de ese numerito tan ridículo, ya ambos estábamos en el jacuzzi con la espuma hasta la cintura y con la adrenalina devorando nuestros cuerpos. Al parecer se le quitó toda la vergüenza de hace un rato y la timidez también desapareció, pero no me quejó, su cuerpo es demasiado excitante y hace que mi razón se nuble. Su piel tan suave es casi una droga para mí. Disfruté haciéndola mía anoche al igual que escucharla decir mi nombre entre sus gemidos ¡pero qué cosas digo, esta mujer me está pegando su naturaleza pervertida! De hecho tener sexo para mí solo era para volver a dormir las hormonas, pero ahora, esto significa algo más, ni siquiera puedo describirlo, solo sé que quiero domar ese carácter atrevido que posee, amarrarla sin piedad entre mis caricias, porque su cuerpo está hecho para el mío y es el único que me produce este deseo salvaje de poseerla, ninguna mujer logró el mis resultado. Ahora mismo solo me concentro en lo que ambos estamos haciendo. Su piel tiene un sabor que no es comparable a ningún manjar hecho por el hombre. Bulma se sentó en mi regazo pasando a llevar mi debilidad, que ya estaba ansiosa por empezar, fue una tortura que hiciera eso. Me besó mientras yo recorría su espalda con mis manos cubiertas de espuma que masacraron a tantas personas. Al recordar eso me dio náuseas y detuve las caricias, Bulma se dio cuenta enseguida que algo andaba mal en mí.

-¿Vegeta qué te sucede? –pregunto tocándome con sus manos mis mejillas, revisando mi rostro ¡maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lista esta mujer?

-no es nada –aparté sus manos de mi rostro, eso me estaba volviendo débil.

Otra vez esos malditos recuerdos me caían en el hombro y volvía esa pregunta a mi cabeza ¿por qué estoy tocando algo tan puro, con mis manos tan manchadas de sangre? siento la culpa otra vez. Esa pregunta acusadora que provenía de lo más hondo de mi interior, se mete en mi cabeza sin ser llamada. Antes mantenía cerrado todas esas voces juiciosas pero desde que Bulma apareció el agujero se abre y me atacan en mi cabeza. Se lo que debo hacer para sacarme todas estas culpas… olvidar a veces es la solución de quedar bien, se que no debería, que será mejor enfrentar las penas, pero el rostro de Bulma preocupado me enfurece. Le estoy arruinando esto y no quiero hacerlo, así que como siempre lo hago, metí todo en la caja fuerte he hice que mi mente pensara que eso nunca pasó. Logré el control otra vez de mí mismo y de mi propia mente. Las náuseas desaparecieron y sentía que volvían en mi cuerpo otra vez y no al pasado.

-no me digas que no es nada, de repente te pusiste extraño –me dijo Bulma con una voz entre molesta y preocupada. Me di cuenta que solo había pasado unos segundos en lo que yo recuperaba el control.

-solo… creí que se me olvidaba algo, nada más –sé que mi escusa sonó estúpida, pero ella se lo creyó. La tomé de la cintura otra vez -¿por qué te detuviste, creí que querías que viera lo intrépida que sueles ser? –La animé a que siguiera. El deseo que tenía hacia Bulma era más fuerte más mi habilidad para bloquear imágenes del pasado me ayudaron por ahora, pero sé que no por mucho durara esto.

Ya no quería pensar más en ello, así que solo me concentré en las caricias que me daba mi ahora mujer. Su cuerpo mojado con la espuma era afrodisiaco, quizás era vulgar pero… no pude evitar lamer sus senos mientras ella tomaba mi miembro con sus suaves manos. Me provocó un gruñido bestial. Anoche había descubierto que al ser tan inelegantes más disfrutábamos esto, más estimulante se volvía el sexo y más animal me volvía yo ¡no puedo creerlo, hasta yo me estoy volviendo vulgar! Pero esos pensamientos fueron borrados tan fácilmente cuando Bulma, dejó de besarme y en cambio bajó hasta mi entrepierna e hizo lo que creí que no haría. Empezó a estimularme con su boca. Apreté mis dientes tan fuerte como si me doliera lo que estaba haciéndome y tirando mi cabeza para atrás la dejé jugar un poco más con mi erección, de hecho me senté en la orilla del Jacuzzi para que ella no tragara jabón.

-ho maldición Bulma –dije sin poder evitarlo, esta mujer estaba volviéndome loco, no entiendo como era tan buena para hacerlo – ya basta –dije como enojado y desesperado al mismo tiempo, si no la detenía habría eyaculado en su boca. La tomé en brazos y la llevé a la ducha de vidrio que estaba más al fondo del baño sin dejar de besarla. Abrí la llave sin fijarme en la potencia del agua.

-auchs Vegeta, está caliente –me reclamó, como si eso importara ahora.

-yo lo estoy aún más –le dije y la posicioné en la muralla que estaba a su espalda y sin esfuerzo, obteniendo toda la colaboración de ella hice que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura, luego de eso la penetré despacio, sabía que estaría adolorida todavía así que contuve las ganas de hacerlo frenéticamente. Ella al parecer me lo agradeció con un beso suave mientras el agua limpiaba el jabón de nuestros cuerpos. La posicioné de barias maneras esta vez, haciéndole entender que con cada caricia y beso ella era solamente mía, no permitiría que alguien más la tuviera y menos que esta miserable vida me la arrebatara. Yo lucharé por esto, desde que la besé por primera vez lo sabía, Bulma marcaba otra meta en mí. Sé lo que he cambiado por ella, me doy cuenta ahora de mis pensamientos y de mi forma de verla; tengo que decir que… no me arrepiento.

-¡te amo tanto Vegeta! –me dijo entre los jadeos que tenía en mi boca. Si supiera lo que esas palabras son para mí, sé que ella espera también que se lo diga, pero no puedo, no solamente por mi orgullo sino porque esas palabras son una maldición en mi vida. Cuando ambos llegamos al éxtasis, no la solté de mis brazos hasta que ella dejó de convulsionar y de apretarme con sus paredes internas mi miembro, que gracias a eso, logré llegar al final junto con ella. Su ojos se veían brillantes cuando me miró y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que hace mucho no la veía –creo que ya no soy una novata –me dijo con picardía en su voz.

-¿Cuándo dije que lo eras? –le pregunté saliendo rápidamente de ella y de la ducha antes de que me regrese el deseo de hacerla mía otra vez, hasta gruñí por no sentirme adentro de ella otra vez. Bulma no me respondió a mi pregunta y en cambio tomó una toalla, se la envolvió en su cuerpo al igual que en su cabello turquesa y se fue a la habitación con una aparente energía renovada. Yo la seguí también con una toalla en mi cintura y en mi cuello.

-ahora que me acuerdo, tenemos que encontrar a los muchachos, mañana será el torneo de Goku–me informó como si no lo supiera.

-Grr… no menciones a ese insecto en este momento –con solo acordarme de él me pone furioso.

Supongo que Bulma vio como mi cuerpo se tensó y se abrazó a mi espalda, cuando yo me senté en la cama –perdón… es que se me olvidó por completo el propósito de estar en este país, por eso lo mencioné, si quieres podemos ir a otro lado ahora –

-déjalo así, de todos modos tenemos que ir para que se cercioren de que estas bien, supongo que ya deben a ver llamado a la policía –por lo inútiles que son no me sorprendería que eso fue lo único que hicieron.

-¿a la policía? ¡Cierto, ni siquiera los he llamado para decirles que estoy bien! –dijo preocupada y salió de mi espalda para tomar el celular. Se lo arranqué de las manos inmediatamente.

-deja que sigan asustados, quiero ver sus caras cuando te vean llegar –

-¡Vegeta dámelo! –quiso alcanzármelo de las manos, pero yo me levanté y estiré el brazo hacia arriba. No había mucha diferencia en nuestros portes, aun así yo seguía siendo un poco más alto que ella -¡eso no se hace, devuélvemelo no sea cruel! –

-debiste haberlo sospechado–sonreí con arrogancia y le quité la toalla de su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda y cuando creí que se la volvería a poner o se enojaría conmigo me quitó la mía dejándome desnudo igual que ella.

-ja, jaque mate –puso dos dedos en forma de victoria y una sonrisa un tanto parecida a las mías. Fue tan infantil y ridículo lo que hicimos que hasta gracia me hizo y no pude evitar reír por esta estupidez, contagiando también a Bulma que al final se le olvidó que yo tenía su celular aún en la mano.

_**POV de Bulma**_

Nos vestimos y salimos del hotel buscando un local donde podamos desayunar antes de llegar con los chicos. No quiero ni imaginar lo que deben estar pensando de mí, sobre todo Goku, que seguramente sabe porque ambos desaparecimos sin decir nada; ay me da vergüenza de solo pensarlo, Goku tiene una imaginación que da escalofrió. Miró a Vegeta que está caminando conmigo en silencio, tiene las manos en los bolcillos y una mirada seria. Está vestido con la chaqueta de cuero de ayer y un yeans negro que lo hace ver tan guapo. No puedo creer que sea dueña de este hombre, me da risa recordar cuando nos conocimos aquí en Tokio, lo primero que hicimos fue pelear y gritarnos, jamás pensé en que terminaríamos como pareja y menos en que me enamoraría de él.

-estas muy pensativa –escuché la voz de Vegeta que sin mirarme lo notó.

-recordaba lo mal que nos llevábamos cuando nos conocimos –le confesé sonriendo.

-irónico –

-eso mismo pensaba yo –lo temé del brazo sabiendo que a él le molestaban esos gestos en público, pero no me dijo nada y ni siquiera vi molestia en su mirada; creo que está aprendiendo a tolerarlo, eso me alegra, su orgullo no siempre hace de las suyas. De repente se nos cruza una señora embarazada en el camino, haciéndonos detener por lo inoportuna que fue, no le tomé importancia pero Vegeta se quedó tieso como un palo, eso me preocupó -¿Vegeta que te pasa? –estaba pálido, sin avisarme me agarra de los hombros.

-¡Bulma! –me dijo alterado.

-¿qué? –me estaba asustando.

-¡no usamos anticonceptivos! –me gritó alarmado. Ahora entiendo lo que le pasaba.

-tranquilízate Vegeta, yo si usé –cuando se lo confesé me soltó despacio y se relajó rápidamente ya no tenía los músculos tensos.

-¿tu usaste? –me preguntó como si no me lo creyera.

-si Vegeta, vengo tomando pastillas desde que nos hicimos novios –me sonrojé cuando se lo dije; ahora me siento como una niña que solo quería ser mujer –las tomaba por si acaso, ya sabes… hemos estado muy activos estos últimos días –hice que mi voz sonara un poco más baja, la gente que estaba alrededor nos empezó a mirar muy raro.

Vegeta tosió discretamente entendiendo la situación –bien… –

-parece que te aterra la idea de tener hijos –le mencioné, esperando que lo confirmara; no sabía que esperar de él, creo que la respuesta me dolería si fuera afirmativa.

Vegeta me miró con una ceja levantada, sospechaba que insinuaba algo. Eso me pasa por ser poco discreta –Hump, no es eso… -dijo y miró para otro lado pensativo, eso me preocupó. Algo estaba pasando por su cabeza y de verdad que quería saberlo. Si no era eso lo que le preocupaba ¿entonces que era?

Me quedé tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Vegeta ya se había adelantado y me había dejado allí con mi cabeza revuelta – ¡Vegeta espérame! –le dije y fui corriendo tras él. Vi como empezó a caminar más lento y al alcanzarlo volvimos a caminar en silencio, más porque él seguía muy pensativo. Lo volví a tomar del brazo, necesitaba su calor en este momento. Después de tomar desayuno fuimos al hotel donde se estaban alojando los muchachos. Estaba muy nerviosa, sé que me interrogarían hasta matarme y lo peor es que no tenía ninguna mentira piadosa que decirles. Pedimos la dirección del piso y la habitación de Goku y los demás, no nos costó nada obtenerla. Nos metimos al ascensor y los nervios querían acabar conmigo. Cuando llegamos al piso correspondiente, sentí un mal presentimiento envolverme.

-deberías entrar después de mi –le sugerí a Vegeta. Él me miró y tocó la puerta ignorando lo que dije ¿qué traía entre manos, acaso un buen pretexto? La puerta se abrió y al primero que vimos fue a Yamcha que parecía sorprendido al vernos juntos, pero frunció el ceño un tanto parecido al de Vegeta. Yo tragué saliva pero Vegeta parecía desinteresado con la reacción de Yamcha ¿por qué tenía que ser él? habría preferido mil veces a Goku. Atrás suyo estaban las muchachas, Milk y Launch que me abrazaron en cuanto me vieron.

-¿¡Bulma, donde estabas!? Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos –me dijo Milk sacudiéndome desesperada por que dijera algo.

Entramos a la habitación, y no solo Milk, Launch y Yamcha estaban despiertos, sino que casi todos, solo Goku faltaba. Las miradas cayeron en nosotros dos como un partido de pin pon, haciendo que mi corazón latiera demasiado.

-sí, cuéntanos Bulma ¿en dónde andabas mientras nosotros nos preocupábamos por ti? –la voz de Yamcha me dejó helada ¿era idea mía o la pregunta fue irónica? -¿o mejor se lo pregunto a Vegeta? seguro él lo sabe –se me detuvo el corazón cuando lo mencionó. Todos enseguida tenían una expresión confusa como si trataran de sacar conclusiones de algo. Miré a Vegeta que al contrario de lo que pensé, sonrió de lado. Esto no era bueno sé lo que significaba ese gesto.

-hump, si insistes en saberlo insecto, te lo diré, nos quedamos en otro hotel –las voces sorprendidas de todos se dejó escuchar rápidamente ¿Vegeta realmente lo dijo? Yo me quedé muda, esos ojos no paraban de verme a mí y a Vegeta. Algo dentro de mí, se llenó de felicidad. Vegeta no estaba ocultando lo nuestro, eso quiere decir que lo aceptaba. El peso de mis hombros desapareció, ya no me sentía tensa porque Vegeta había dicho la verdad ahora.

-¿eso es verdad Bulma? –me preguntó incrédula Milk.

-sí es verdad, nos quedamos en otro hotel –solté sin miedo a la verdad.

Vi como Yamcha apretaba los puños –que bonito, y yo lamentándome por serte infiel –mencionó.

-¿¡a qué te refieres con eso Yamcha!? –le dije enojada, era obvio que estaba creyendo que yo era una cualquiera y que lo engañé igual que él a mí.

-ya sabes a que me refiero, seguro que te revolcabas con Vegeta antes de que yo te engañara con otra mujer ¿¡verdad!? –me acusó, estaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada por decir algo así, pero Vegeta se me adelantó.

-eres tan poco hombre, para acusar a otros por tus patéticos errores –Vegeta lo tenía agarrado de la camiseta contra la pared. Todos enseguida se movieron para detener el conflicto, pero de una de las habitaciones salé Goku, y el alma me vuelve al cuerpo otra vez.

_**Fin del POV**_

-Vegeta detente, aquí no hay espacio para arreglar cuentas pendientes –Goku dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación, estaba bastante lejos de la pelea pero había escuchado absolutamente todo.

-no te entrometas Kakarotto, este asunto es entre este gusano y yo –Vegeta rugió sin dejar de mirar a Yamcha, que con algo de valor, le sostenía la poderosa mirada de Vegeta –quiero que te quede claro una cosa sabandija –se acercó a su oído para que solo él lo escuchara –Bulma es mi mujer ahora, todo lo que le digas a ella será escuchado por mí y yo no soy tan comprensivo –lo zamarreó para darle un rodillazo en el estómago, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras suyo, era hora de desquitarse con algo.

Ten, Chaoz y Krilin fueron a socorrer a Yamcha, menos el Maestro Roshi y Goku que estaban muy serios, mirándolo todo. Las demás chicas se tapaban la boca por lo que acababa de pasar, menos N18 que de brazos cruzados miraba divertida la situación. Bulma también estaba seria, realmente estaba molesta por lo que dijo Yamcha y herida por creerla una infiel. Vegeta había hecho un buen trabajo en golpearlo.

-Yamcha, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo la voz severa de Goku, todos se quedaron viéndolo. Cuando Goku hablaba de esa forma había que temer, generalmente nunca mostraba ese lado proveniente de su apellido Saiyajin si no estaba enfurecido y ahora lo estaba. Los muchachos dejaron de sostener a Yamcha y siguió a su amigo para poder hablar en otra habitación más privada con Goku. El Maestro Roshi los quedó mirando a ambos salir, él sabía lo que otros no.

Bulma suspiró cansada de todo esto, pero jamás arrepentida de fugarse con Vegeta. Todas las miradas volvieron a ella otra vez, queriendo respuestas de lo que acababa de pasar -¡ya suéltenlo, pregúntenme lo que quieren saber, estoy harta de guardarme esto y de que me miren de esa manera! –dijo fastidiada con todos, ya no le importaba revelar la verdad, seguro ya todos la sospechaban.

-¿Bulma, es cierto que te acostaste con Vegeta antes de la infidelidad de Yamcha? –Krilin fue el único imprudente que se animó a preguntarle, pero fue un grave error hacerlo y se dio cuenta muy tarde cuando vio la mirada enojada de Bulma sobre él.

-¿¡realmente me crees capas de una cosa así Krilin!? –le gritó haciéndolo más pequeño de lo que es –el único infiel aquí es Yamcha, yo con Vegeta habíamos formado una amistad en ese tiempo nada más –

-¿una amistad con ese sujeto tan bárbaro? –pregunto Milk como si fuera una broma.

-sí y para su información, Vegeta no es tan malo como se ve, tiene su mal carácter y su orgullo pero eso no lo hace una mala persona –lo defendió.

-pero tengo entendido de que él fue un mafioso –dijo Ten desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-pero ahora está con nosotros y ha cambiado –

-la pregunta que intriga a todos aquí es ¿realmente pasaron la noche juntos? –N18 no se quiso quedar callada, necesitaba saber la verdad directamente de Bulma, aunque realmente al único que le creería de verdad sería a Vegeta que parecía un hombre bastante directo y no se iba con rodeos tontos.

Bulma un poco sonrojada estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad –no solo pasamos la noche juntos –era todo lo que iba a decir ya que eso bastaba para saber lo que hicieron y por el rostro de todos allí supo que lo habían entendido –Vegeta y yo somos una pareja ahora, no me importa su opinión al respecto, porque mi decisión está con él y no temo al decirles que me enamoré de Vegeta –sus palabras fueron tan firmes que todos se las creyeron, aunque era difícil de imaginar que Bulma y Vegeta terminaran juntos, ambos eran de mundos diferentes, era inesperado todo esto.

-parece que estabas muy ocupada para que por lo menos nos llamaras para avisarnos que estabas bien –Lunch como siempre tenía que decir lo que otros no se atrevían a mencionar.

-siento a verlos hecho preocupar –dijo con sinceridad. Con Vegeta estaba tan perdida del tiempo y el lugar que se le olvidó que habían venido solamente para acompañar a Goku. Nadie más aportó con nada ya todos tenía un poco la película clara, así que siguieron en lo suyo. Bulma en cambio fue a buscar a Vegeta que seguramente debía estar golpeando un pobre árbol.

(…)

-Goku, no era necesario que me sacaras de esa forma –Yamcha estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama donde durmieron Goku, Gohan y Milk. Se sostenía el estómago adolorido mientras miraba a su amigo que le daba la espalda.

-estoy molesto contigo Yamcha –la voz de Goku se escuchó dura, como si no fuera él mismo –humillaste a Bulma frente a todos sin tener derecho a hacerlo –

-¿¡qué no vez como llegó!? ¡Yo estaba muy preocupado por ella, Goku, no pude ni dormir por esperarla! –

-Bulma estuvo mal en no avisarnos, pero Yamcha tu no le reclamaste eso, lo que hiciste es acusarla de infiel y eso me enoja mucho porque tu bien sabes lo que hiciste antes de tu infidelidad; ¡rompiste tu promesa de no apostar y lo prometiste por Bulma! –se dio la vuelta mostrando el ceño fruncido que tenía ahora. Llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándose la rabia que tenía sobre ese asunto y de hecho hasta lo olvidó, pero ahora volvió a su mente eso al ver como Yamcha acusaba a Bulma de esa manera tan descarada.

-fue un error que cometí y lo siento, hasta ahora cargo ese peso en los hombros –dijo mirando el suelo con los ojos tiritones, sus palabras parecían sinceras –tienes que entenderme Goku, yo me enamoré de Bulma y me di cuenta cuando le fui infiel, cuando la perdí, ahora me molesta verlo con él –mencionó con rabia refiriéndose a Vegeta.

-tendrás que aceptarlo, ya perdiste a Bulma y Vegeta es el hombre que eligió, yo estoy muy feliz por eso –de apoco y escuchando a Yamcha hablar, se fue calmando su rabia, después de todo, esa no era su naturaleza, trataba siempre de comprender a las personas aunque fuera algo distraído.

-no entiendo cómo puedes estar feliz por esto, Vegeta no es el hombre para Bulma, hay mucha diferencia entre ellos –

-y es por eso que Bulma es la mujer perfecta para Vegeta, si Bulma fuera igual que él, ambos se llevarían mal y probablemente ni siquiera se atraerían el uno con el otro... yo no sé mucho del amor, aunque tenga una esposa todavía me cuesta entenderlo, pero sé que Bulma le hace muy bien a Vegeta igual que él a ella, supongo que es como en una lucha, Vegeta es la fuerza y Bulma la defensa así es como uno logra ganar y seguir de pie a pesar de que esas dos cosas sean completamente opuestas–

Yamcha quedó casi con la boca abierta escuchándolo. Cuando su amigo quería, hablaba cosas muy ciertas, de hecho no sabía que responderle a lo que dijo, no podía defender sus propias palabras. Quizás Goku tenía razón y debía dejar a Bulma partir, él cometió el error y debía asimilarlo como hombre que era, tenía que seguir su camino sin Bulma aunque no entendiera porque ella eligió a un matón como Vegeta. Había perdido y era mejor aceptarlo. Miró a Goku y se levantó de la cama respirando profundamente –tienes razón Goku, yo me doy por vencido –le dijo con una sonrisa cansada y caminó hasta la puerta para irse.

-sabes que eres mi amigo Yamcha –le dijo Goku antes de que se fuera, no quería quedar mal con él.

-lo sé y nunca dejaré de serlo –salió de la habitación diciendo eso último. No estaba enojado con Goku, él no tenía la culpa de nada, solo estaba enojado con él mismo porque ahora sabía que le debía una disculpa a Bulma, sabiendo que no se merecía su perdón y no la juzgaría por eso, pero necesitaba buscarla para intentar disculparse, así que volvió a la habitación principal.

(…)

Bulma había bajado para encontrar a Vegeta, temía que se hubiera ido lejos, pero cuando le preguntó a una persona si había visto un sujeto con sus características salir del hotel, le habían dicho que lo vieron en el parque cruzando la calle, no le costó mucho dar con él cuando se metió al parque, no se había alejado tanto del hotel, Bulma suponía que era para que ella lo encontrara más rápido. Allí estaba dándole la espalda frente a una árbol de gran tamaño, se parecía al que una vez trepó para sacar la cometa de él, era inevitable que le llegaran esos recuerdos a su mente. Se acercó a Vegeta lo antes posible al notar como todas las personas lo miraban desquitarse con el árbol, eso no era para nada normal en una persona.

-ese canalla Kakarotto, quien se cree que es para detenerme –murmuraba Vegeta golpeando fuertemente el tronco –tenía que a ver seguido golpeándolo, así aprendería a cerrar la boca –

-¿señor, sabe que golpear arboles es un delito? –Vegeta escuchó a su espalda una voz de hombre mal entonada.

-¿¡quién tienes las agallas para…!? –Se volteó para encarar a la persona que le dijo eso, pero se encontró a Bulma con los brazos en garra y con una sonrisa burlona – ¿no deberías estar con el grupito de insectos? –preguntó bruscamente, sabiendo que ella iría por él de todos modos.

-vine a evitar que la protección natural de árboles te demande –le respondió con sarcasmo, para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco, pero por su rostro enrabiado, parecía ser un poco difícil.

-no estoy de humor para tus chistes –

-solo trato de calmarte –

-pues no lo estas logrando –le dijo tosco y se dio la vuelta de brazos cruzados.

Bulma fue hasta donde él para mirarlo de frente –no me gusta que me des la espalda, hay veces que me da la impresión de que te iras corriendo de mí y que jamás regresaras –le dijo con el ceño fruncido también.

-no digas tonterías, yo no haré eso –se cruzó de brazos mientras lo decía, desviando su mirada de ella.

-¿me lo prometes? –dijo con unos ojos suplicantes.

Vegeta gruñó, odiaba prometer algo y más cuando era algo sentimentalista –Grr… sí –dijo fastidiado con esta situación embarazosa que solo lo hacía sonrojarse.

Bulma lo abrazó regalándole también un beso. Esto provocó que todas las personas que pasaban cerca los miraran con aprobación, mientras los más pequeños hacían un gesto de asco por la escena del beso en público. Bulma había logrado con esa acción despejar la mente de Vegeta en lo que había pasado, fue su plan desde un principio y en realidad fue más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, Yamcha los miraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos. Había salido para Buscar a Bulma para disculparse por lo que dijo, porque los muchachos le dijeron que ella había salido del hotel. Fue fácil hallarla porque la vio caminar hacia el parque, pero jamás esperó que ella estuviera con Vegeta allí. Escuchó lo que hablaban y notó la familiaridad con la que se trataban. Al imaginarse a Bulma junto a Vegeta pensó en que ella estaría por debajo de él, pero parecía que Bulma lo tenía dominado. Le dio cólera ver como lo besaba; a pesar de todo no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día ella se arrepintiera de estar con Vegeta y volviera a su brazos para aferrarse a su ser. Por eso, esta vez no haría nada para interferir, solo dejaría que el tiempo pasara y que él diera el juicio final. Después de ver como se separaron, Yamcha volvió al hotel, con la imagen del beso que no quería salirse de su mente.

(…)

Después de todo lo que pasó Bulma y Vegeta prefirieron volver al hotel donde se hospedaron; claro que esta vez Bulma le avisó a Goku personalmente. Le había dicho que era por el bien de todos, él ya sabía a qué se refería con eso. Después de haberla molestado un rato y de recibir un coscorrón de parte de Bulma. Ella se fue junto a Vegeta a recorrer New York. Quería distraer un poco la mente de Vegeta que al parecer todavía seguía molesto por la intromisión de Kakarotto en su pelea con Yamcha, ahora tenía ganas de golpearlos a ambos, pero se le borró esas ansias cuando en la noche tenía el cuerpo de Bulma entre sus brazos otra vez, quitándole el sueño y dejando que la habitación sea un patio de juegos eróticos, donde solo pensaba el instinto de ambos. Parecían dos adolescentes, descubriendo el mundo de la sexualidad, solo que ellos si sabían manejarse, pero las hormonas eran tan potentes como en la pubertad. Y la mañana siguiente fue un duro despertar, más cuando el despertador hizo de las suyas avisando que ya deberían vestirse para ir al campeonato de Goku.

-ahg, apaga esa cosa ruidosa –se quejó Vegeta, despertando alarmado solo por el sonido fuerte del celular de Bulma. Tenía el cuerpo completo de ella en el suyo, porque al parecer se quedaron tan agotados que después de la última sesión, donde Bulma montó a Vegeta, no se pudieron ni acomodar cuando el sueño los venció –Bulma… no me digas que ya te moriste –dijo tratando de formar un sarcasmo con su voz madrugadora.

-casi… -dijo Bulma acomodándose mejor en Vegeta, sin ganas de levantarse porque el cuerpo le dolía y estaba realmente cansada.

-hay que levantarnos –dijo Vegeta tratando de abrir bien los ojos, porque aunque tratara de hacerse el fuerte, sentía como los músculos de su cuerpo habían trabajado mucho anoche. Al parecer había servido como un ejercicio mejor del que practicaba cuando entrenaba.

-no quiero, me acaba de atropellar un tren –dijo Bulma somnolienta cuando había entrado otra vez en el profundo sueño.

-y a mí me cayó un elefante encima –

Bulma lo golpeó en el pecho por decir eso aun con los ojos cerrados –cállate y déjame dormir –

-eso no decías anoche –dijo engreído, sonriendo de lado, ahora más despierto.

-¿y me lo dices a mí? Fue tu culpa, te daría un tirón de oreja por lo que provocaste pero estoy muy cansada para hacerlo -

-¿desde cuándo te salieron agallas mujer para amenazarme? –

-desde que te conocí –dijo abriendo los ojos tan despacio que parecía que le dolía.

Vegeta sonrió cuando le contestó aquello. Era verdad, si Bulma no lo hubiera conocido cuando era niño, probablemente ella seguiría siendo la niña tímida que era cuando la vio por primera vez. Él estaba consciente de lo que logró hacer en Bulma en esa ocasión, después de que ella le relató cómo se enfrentó a los niños que la molestaron, había estado muy agradecida de él al igual que muy cariñosa, porque solo gracias a Vegeta había sacado a la luz su verdadera personalidad. Esa valiente e intrépida, atrevida y segura de sí mismo; la mujer que ahora es Bulma. Vegeta no se había dado cuenta que mientras pensaba en eso, sus brazos voluntariamente rodearon el desnudo cuerpo de Bulma, manteniéndola en calor.

Bulma sonrió tan feliz por eso y lo abrazó también –ay Kami, no me quiero levantar –dijo disfrutando de lo cómoda que se sentía en los brazos de Vegeta.

No duró mucho esa armonía, porque luego volvió a sonar el celular, con el ruidoso tono que le agregó la mamá de Bulma para que su hijita no se quedara dormida. Ambos pusieron una cara de horror cuando lo escucharon otra vez y se levantaron fastidiados. Esta vez se bañaron separados así evitaban otro arranque de pasión, porque a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban agotados sus mentes no entendían eso.

Se fueron directamente al torneo de la UFC. Con la moto de Bulma el atraso ni se notó. Los muchachos ya estaban allí esperándolos. Vegeta no saludó a nadie como de costumbre y se distanció del grupito de Kakarotto, pero no dejó de mirar de reojo a su primo, para ver como se encontraba emocionalmente y, como lo sospechó, estaba entusiasmado pero tranquilo, le hablaba a todos con total normalidad. Cuando los dejaron pasar, todos fueron directamente al camerino que le asignaron a Goku, allí debía prepararse, antes de que lo llamaran, para encontrase con su adversario.

-¿y dime Goku, contra quien te enfrentas? –preguntó Bulma recordando que no se lo había cuestionado antes.

-la verdad es que no sé, en la carta decía que este torneo era sorpresa, es por eso que no me dieron información de contra quien me enfrentaría –respondió Goku haciendo un gesto de desinterés, lo que a él le importaba era pelear, al no saber quién es el contrincante era más bien un reto para y eso lo motivaba más.

-¡ay, pero eso es como trampa, probablemente el otro tipo si sabe de ti y conoce tus movimientos, es injusto que no tengas la información de él, este campeonato es una farsa, no se puede hacer eso! –gritó enojada.

-¡Bulma tiene razón, a mi Goku lo pueden lastimar y ya estoy harta de verte en camillas! –Milk también colaboró con el griterío, ella tampoco estaba informada de esa desventaja.

-Bulma, Milk, por favor cálmense, no es para tanto –Goku trató de tranquilizarlas a ambas pero sabía lo peligroso que era hacer eso.

-¿¡QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO!? –gritaron al unísono, dejando un eco continuo afuera del camerino.

-que bueno que ninguna de las dos es la oponente de Goku, seguro se rendiría -susurró Krilin a Yamcha que rio por su comentario.

Después de que las dos mujeres se tranquilizaran un poco, Goku ya estaba listo para que lo presentaran con su contrincante, solo esperaba que lo llamaran cuanto antes para poder pelear. Mientras tanto calentaba tirando puños al aire, y de paso miraba a cada uno de sus amigos para ver sus estados a la espera.

-¡vaya Bulma, te vez muy agotada! Como cuando uno entrena mucho ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche, eh? –preguntó Goku con una voz sugerente al verla bostezar mientras se acariciaba el cuello con la mano. Vegeta también había escuchado la pregunta y no pudo evitar tragar saliva por lo que Bulma iba a contestar.

Ella se sonrojó, recordando su desvelo anoche –jajajaja bueno… nada en particular -se comenzó a poner nerviosa haciendo que todos los demás la miraran, esperando la respuesta –solo que anoche… -no sabía que contestarle, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –anoche Vegeta y yo… estuvimos jugando ajedrez muy tarde y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era… es por eso que tengo tanto sueño jejeje –sabía que fue lo más ridículo que contestó, pero era mejor que decir que ambos habían tenido sexo salvaje toda la noche.

-¿enserio? Jajajaja Vegeta, yo no sabía que te gustaban esa clase de juego aburridos–se burló a su manera Goku.

Vegeta con la palma de su mano, se golpeó la frente por la estupidez que acababa de oír "mejor habría respondido yo" pensó humillado con la vena ya hinchada de la cólera que le da la respuesta que dio Bulma. Dejaba más al descubierto la verdad de lo que estuvieron haciendo anoche y al parecer el único que se la creyó fue el idiota de su primo que reía imaginándose a Vegeta y a Bulma jugando ajedrez.

La espera no duró mucho, cuando anunciaron que la presentación y la pelea, empezarían al mismo tiempo. Así que despacharon a todos los amigos de Goku del camerino, dejando que él se prepare junto a su entrenador, ósea el maestro Roshi. Todos los demás fueron a buscar sus lugares en las tribunas, donde extrañamente tenían los primeros puestos, era la primera vez que les daban la primera fila. No se preocuparon mucho de eso, más estaban interesados en saber quién era el adversario de Goku. El comentarista se subió al ring y llamó a Goku de los primeros. La gente que ya lo conocía al igual que sus amigos, comenzaron a gritar para alabarlo, el aludido solo saludó al público con un movimiento de mano y rascándose la cabeza como si se apenara de tantas porras con su nombre. Después de presentar a Goku, llegó el turno de su adversario. La gente estaba atenta al nombre.

-… ¡entonces recibamos en este día a nuestro peleador sorpresa, con ustedes!... ¡Raditz Saiyajin! –gritó el comentarista, dejándose oír los aplausos del público. Mientras el peleador entraba.

El hombre alto, cabello negro alargado, cuerpo musculoso, mirada endurecida un poco menos que Vegeta, era nada más y nada menos que el hermano perdido de Goku. Tanto él como Bulma se quedaron atónitos, mirándolo entrar. Realmente era Raditz, pero sus mentes estaban tan paralizadas que no se lo podían creer, de hecho dejaron de respirar por un momento, mientras lo miraban llegar al ring. Tenía una expresión más dura, eso era cierto, pero seguía pareciéndose al Raditz que ambos conocían. Fue un choque tremendo verlo llegar, era como mirar un fantasma. Él solo caminó hacia el ring donde estaba su hermano mirándolo atónito.

-Hola hermanito –dijo Raditz con una sonrisa torcida, pero al fin y al cabo contento de ver a su hermano menor.

-¿R…Raditz, realmente eres tú? –sus ojos se le llenaron de emoción y unas lágrimas querían escapar de ellos.

-sí, creo que sí –dijo en forma de broma –pero guardemos la compostura Kakarotto, estamos en un torneo y debes pelear contra mí, luego podrás llorar en mis brazos como un bebé –le dijo posicionándose para comenzar.

Goku le sonrió, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y deseos de abrazarlo. Pero recordó al instante al verlo en esa posición de combate, las muchas veces que cuando niños jugaban a las luchas. Su hermano mayor siempre lo vencía y le decía lo débil que era, que así nunca podría defender a Bulma cuando estuviera en peligro. Ahora con solo ver la mirada de Raditz, sabía que él quería ver si ahora valía la pena enfrentarse y demostrarle así, que ya no era el niño de antes. Se volvió a poner serio y le asintió a su hermano, con esa sonrisa confiada que solo los que tienen apellido Saiyajin pueden poner y estando de acuerdo con empezar, esperaba que el árbitro avisara. Se puso en modo de combate al igual que su hermano. No podía estar más contento que ahora –te extrañé hermano –le dijo, porque necesitaba que lo supiera.

-lo sé, yo también –le confesó y ambos chocaron sus puños para comenzar la pelea.

Desde el público, Bulma comenzó a tiritar, y las lágrimas cayeron sin previo aviso por sus mejillas rosadas. Era su mejor amigo, el que por las noches durmió llorando pensando lo peor de su desaparición. Todo fue un volcán de emociones chocantes que la hizo desmayar por la sorpresa que se llevó. Yamcha se percató antes y la tomó en sus brazos cuando su cuerpo quería encontrar el suelo.

-¡Bulma! –gritó alarmado llamando la atención de todos.

Vegeta miraba el escenario de pelea junto a los dos luchadores. No estaba sentado con los amigos de su primo en la primera fila, en cambio estaba parado mirando todo desde la distancia en la que más se destaca la pelea. Su expresión era dura como siempre, pero su frunce le tiritaba levemente. Conocía al recién llegado y esta situación le sorprendía. Lo recordaba muy bien.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Otra vez, Freezer los había mandado a hacer el trabajo sucio y como si fuera poco, en otro país. En esta ocasión, debía "controlar" a un sujeto que estaba amenazando, al hijo de un aliado de Freezer. Quizás la misión parecía muy básica para mandar a los hombres de su aliado más poderoso a que se deshagan de un tipo que está perturbando a uno de los suyos, pero había noticias de que por más que los hombres de Cell, ósea el aleado de Freezer, buscaran al tipo que amenazaba a su hijo, no lo encontraban o simplemente sus hombres caían en las manos de este sujeto que al parecer no era para nada débil. Entonces Cell, al ver la inutilidad de sus hombre frente a te problema, mandaron un comunicado a Freezer, si podían ayudarlo en este caso, él gustoso aceptó ya que sabía a quienes elegir. Allí entraba al juego Vegeta junto a Nappa y a Turles que para Freezer eran los tres mejores hombres que se encargaban de deshacerse de los peces muertos al igual de encontrarlos antes de su destino. Ninguno pudo contradecir la misión ya que el castigo era fatal y partieron a la ciudad de los Ángeles de Estados Unidos hacer lo que les ordenaron, por muy molesto que estuvieran.**_

_**-no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto –se quejaba Turles pateando una lata de cerveza que había tomado, mientras esperaba escondido al sujeto que les estaba dando bastantes problemas al hijo menor de Cell.**_

_**-sí, habría preferido hacer la misión que les ordenaron a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu ¡se tenían que enfrentar a muchos hombres! No ha uno solo –Nappa también estaba molesto de la situación en la que se encontraban.**_

_**-ya cállense, más rabia me da escuchar sus patéticas quejas –Vegeta llevaba un buen rato aguantando el enojo que le daba estar haciendo un trabajo tan estúpido según su opinión. Ya habían encontrado la dirección del sujeto y ahora solo esperaban que llegara, ni siquiera les costó dar con el paradero de él, más eso lo enojaba, que por los incompetentes hombres de Cell, ellos terminaron en este lugar. Por lo menos después de que atrapen al tipo, tendría con quien desquitarse y vaya que lo disfrutaría.**_

_**Guardaron silencio cuando escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a donde ellos estaban. Sabían que era él, porque según la información que encontraron, él era la única personaba que atravesaba ese callejón para entrar a su departamento que estaba al fondo de la estrecha calle. Vegeta, Nappa y Turles permanecieron escondidos, en la oscuridad del callejón hasta que el tipo los pasó de largo. Los tres se miraron y asintieron cuando lo pudieron ver. Turles y Nappa salieron para encararlo por la espalda.**_

_**-sabía que estaban allí escondidos –dijo el sujeto volteándose y revelando su identidad –de hecho los estaba esperando –sus palabras seguras solo endurecieron las miradas de sus atacantes, que luego sonrieron con malicia.**_

_**-que coincidencia nosotros también –dijo Vegeta aparecieron muy cerca de su espalda. Logrando que el sujeto se volteara rápidamente, para luego recibir un puñetazo en el rostro de parte del azabache. **_

_**-era más fácil de lo que creí jajajaja –se burló Nappa.**_

_**-cuiden afuera, yo me encargo de él –dijo Vegeta sin mirarlos a ellos solo al sujeto de cabellera alargada que estaba tirado en el suelo. **_

_**-oh no es cierto ¡nos vas a quitar la diversión, sabes que me gusta torturarlos! –alegó Turles al ver lo injusto de todo esto. Pero viendo sospechosamente el rostro de Vegeta, que no dejaba de ver al sujeto tirado en el suelo. **_

_**Vegeta lo miró feo -¡solo hagan lo que les digo insectos! –les gritó haciendo que ellos entendieran más que bien la orden. Al ver que se iban a hacer guardia, Vegeta sacó la llave del departamento del sujeto buscando entre su ropa y arrastró su cuerpo hasta la habitación de él. Lo amarró a un silla y buscó una también para él, así poder esperarlo sentado que despertara del golpe, se cruzó de brazos mientras lo hacía al igual que de piernas. En su mano tenía el carnet de identidad del tipo, que lo miraba contantemente, releyendo el nombre del custodiado. Sabía quién era él y le molestaba recordador. En eso él sujeto despierta con un quejido de dolor, notando como su cuerpo estaba completamente amarrado a una silla. Levanta la cabeza para darse cuenta que no estaba solo en la oscuridad de su cuarto.**_

_**-así que Raditz Saiyajin es tu nombre –dijo Vegeta cuando este lo miró con rencor. Raditz no dijo absolutamente nada, pero Vegeta ya lo había sospechado y como era astuto sabía cómo hacerlo hablar –nunca pensé que el hermano de Kakarotto fuera tan idiota como él –sonrió cuando vio como Raditz abría los ojos sorprendido.**_

_**-¿¡qué le has hecho a mi hermano, cómo lo conoces!? ¡Si algo le hiciste te voy a…! –**_

_**-no estás en condiciones para amenazarme –lo frenó del golpe, al ver como se estaba comenzando a retorcer –estas en un grave aprieto sabandija, y me da rabia que sea yo el que deba salvar tu trasero –**_

_**Raditz puso un rostro de total confusión -¿de qué estás hablando? – **_

_**Vegeta se acercó a su silla y lo miró con supremacía –puede que tu hermano sea un traidor, pero no significa que yo también lo seré. Ahora escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir, te iras de los Ángeles mañana mismo, no me interesa como, si en bote, avión en bicicleta me da igual, solo desaparece de esta ciudad para que no te vean, yo les diré que te maté y te cremé así no te buscaran más… -Raditz todavía lo miraba sin creerle lo que le estaba diciendo ¿lo iba a ayudar, por qué? Solo quería una explicación antes de hacer todo lo que le ordenó –ah, y otra cosa, tomaré prestado algo espero que no te moleste –Vegeta sacó de su bolcillo una navaja y con un movimiento rápido, cortó el dedo índice de Raditz justo por la mitad, para luego desatarlo también a él.**_

_**-¡AHHHH! –gritó de dolor, y en cuanto estuvo libre se agarró su mano ensangrentada tratando de apretar la herida que lo estaba torturando. El grito se escuchó hasta afuera -¡AHGGGGRRR! ¿¡por qué lo hiciste!?–gruñó mordiéndose el labio para contrarrestar el dolor. **_

_**-aquí tengo una prueba de que te eliminé, ahora lárgate por la parte de atrás y consigue algo para curarte, voy a quemar este lugar –le ordenó.**_

_**-¿por qué me ayudas, quién eres? ¡maldita seas, necesito respuestas! –le gritó ignorando un poco el dolor.**_

_**No le dijo nada en cambio le pasó una fotografía –ahora lárgate, antes que me arrepienta de dejarte escapar -**_

_**Raditz se quedó mirando la fotografía y luego miró a Vegeta que lo veía de reojo, esperando que se fuera. Ahora lo comprendía un poco, así que le asintió y salió sin antes ir por su dinero.**_

_**Vegeta gruñó enojado y sacó una pistola, disparó un tiro al aire y luego fue a buscar la gasolina que habían guardado para quemar todo. Metió el dedo de Raditz en una bolsa de basura pequeña y desparramó la gasolina por todo el departamento. Fue la decisión más difícil que pudo tomar, pero por mucho que odiara a su primo, no podía traicionarlo y matar a su hermano. La fotografía que le dio a Raditz era una donde salía Vegeta con Kakarotto abrazados cuando eran niños, ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de su primo y ahora no le importaba perderlo. **_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Después de recordar eso, le calzaba todo a la perfección el hecho de encontrárselo aquí –así que se vino a New York –murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo. De repente escuchó un gritó alarmado desde el público, no le llamó mucho la atención hasta que nombraron a Bulma, como un rayo miró la fila de adelante donde debería estar los amigos de Kakarotto y con lo que se topó es, con una Bulma inerte entre los brazos de Yamcha –¡Bulma! -dijo preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo. No lo pensó dos veces para correr hacia el grupito de su primo que preocupados trataban de hacer reaccionar a Bulma -¿¡qué le has hecho gusano!? –rugió Vegeta quitándole de sus brazos a Bulma que no despertaba ni por el escándalo.

-¡yo no le hice nada, solo se desmayó de repente! –reclamó como única opción que tenía por la farsa acusación.

-eso es verdad Vegeta –apoyó Milk para que no ocurriera una pelea en este momento.

Vegeta gruñó y puso cómodamente entre sus brazos a Bulma para llevársela lejos de las tribunas donde conseguiría más oxígeno para respirar. Pero Bulma despertó lentamente y desorientada. Encontrándose con la mirada de Vegeta que estaba preocupada -¿ay qué pasó? –preguntó incorporándose y volviendo al juicio.

-te desmayaste como una loca ¿me puedes decir que pasa contigo? –preguntó bruscamente Vegeta, era su manera de demostrar lo preocupado que estaba.

A Bulma no le importó, ya lo conocía -¡es cierto! Raditz –dijo alarmada mirando el escenario cerciorándose que no fue su imaginación la que estaba jugando con ella.

Vegeta la quedó mirando extrañado y luego miró el ring -¿lo conoces? –le preguntó con el ceño bastante fruncido incluso más de lo normal.

-claro que sí, Raditz era mi mejor amigo cuando era niña, era el que me defendía en la escuela junto a Goku, no puedo creer que esté con vida esto es increíble, pensé que su abuelo lo había asesinado después de que la policía nunca lo encontró –Bulma miraba el ring con unos ojos realmente emocionados, pero Vegeta la miraba de reojo a ella mientras le relataba esto. Tenía que haberlo sospechado desde un principio, sobretodo porque ella misma le contó que fue amiga de Goku cuando solo era una niña ¿ahora que se supone que debería pasar con todo esto?

_**Continuará…**_

_**Ayer por circunstancias trascendentales (estaba cerrado el basar) no pude publicar, pero eso no impidió que lo hiciera ahora. Ahora volví a mi estilo rápido de escribir, no sé cuánto dure pero ojala que mucho así no me demoró en actualizar. No sé si se enteraron que mi país sufrió de un terremoto doble, porque déjenme decirles que la replica fue tan potente como el terremoto. Fue sin duda una situación muy alarmante pero gracias a dios a ninguno de mis familiares les ocurrió nada, lo más chistoso es que yo estaba bañándome cuando empezó todo y no sabía si quedarme en el baño o salir corriendo con toalla XD opté por la que me favorecía a no humillarme así que me quedé en el baño mientras todos gritaban en pánico. No sé cómo les fue a ustedes las que me leen ¿hay alguna que sintió el temblor que mando mi país? Con esta pregunta me despido, adiós! **_


	13. Chapter 13: demasiado tarde

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, Pero la historia es Totalmente mía**_

_**Capítulo 13) demasiado tarde**_

_**POV de Raditz**_

_**-así que Raditz ¿a qué te dedicas? –preguntó coquetamente la chica que estaba al frente mío. **_

_**-soy luchador de la UFC, pero en mis tiempos libre me gusta conquistar mujeres en los bares –le respondí sonriéndole mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi cerveza.**_

_**-jajajaja eres tan gracioso –eso era tan común. Todas las chicas que ligaba me decían lo mismo, luego eran tan fáciles para llevármelas a la cama que hasta podría tener mi propio prostíbulo. Salimos del bar en busca de algún motel cercano a hacer lo que siempre hago, entregarme a los brazos de alguna mujer dispuesta, para así olvidar a otra –tan irónico como suena –Nos metimos al motel que encontramos y después de unos cuantos minutos ya tenía a la dama montada en el trono, esa era mi parte favorita, porque mi mente podía imaginar que a la que verdad hago mía es a mi bella princesa de melena turquesa. Cuando todo acaba, la magia desaparece volviéndome a la realidad, como el cuento de la cenicienta. La mujer con la que compartí saliva, se había quedado dormida así que era mi oportunidad de escapar como un bandido. Ya era de noche y las calles estaban oscuras, casi ni se podían ver las hojas de otoño que estaban esparcidas por la banqueta. Sonreí al recordar que esta es la estación favorita de Bulma y recordé como solía jugar con todas la hojas cecas en las calles cuando era una niña, también como yo la observaba haciéndolo. La admiraba por lo soñadora que era, nunca pude comprender, porque esa obsesión con la estación de otoño ¿qué tenía de especial? De repente me llega un mensaje en el celular, era mi hermano Kakarotto.**_

_**-"Raditz, estoy preocupado por ti… después de que te fuiste repentinamente de la fiesta de Bulma todos pensamos que te había pasado algo malo"- decía el mensaje de testo, yo le escribí uno de vuelta –"no te preocupes Kakarotto, estoy bien me fui porque ya no me sentía tan como allí… tu entiendes. Ahora quiero estar solo ¿me oyes? Así que no me mandes más mensajes ¿déjame disfrutar un poco la noche, sí?" –le respondí y volví a meter mi celular.**_

_**Fue sin duda muy buena la fiesta que hizo Bulma. Me habría gustado quedarme más tiempo, pero verla al lado de Vegeta me estaba enfermando. Yo fui allá para darle fuerzas a ella por lo que estaba atravesando, para abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero alguien más la hacía brillar esa tarde, recordándome que yo ya no era su súper héroe, el que siempre la saca de algún peligro. Ahora otro ocupó mi lugar y por más que quisiera decir que Vegeta no la protegía como yo lo hice cuando niño, estaría mintiendo, porque el único que la hacía sonreí pese a lo que Bulma estaba cargando en sus hombros era él. Todo con sus miradas cómplices, los besos que a escondida se daban, las cosas que se susurraban en el oído y el rose de sus manos, me obligaron a salir de allí. Yo no era tan siego como los demás para no darme cuenta de todas esas cosas, que por más frio que parezca Vegeta, supo cómo enamorar a Bulma. Me habría gustado a ver superado esto, para volverme a enamorar, pero por más que lo he intentado no logro sacármela de mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de amarla y me duele saber que así siempre será, que tengo que buscar consuelo en los brazos de otras mujeres para no seguir pensándola. Antes era divertido, entregarme a la primera que se abría las piernas ante mí, pero el peso de los años me ha dado a entender que no llego a nada con todo esto, que solo es una anestesia temporal, por más que me aleje de ella no podré olvidarla, era el destino cruel que me tocaba, por no ir por ella antes que otro me la ganara. **_

_**(…)**_

La pelea comenzó y el primero en atacar fue Raditz que logró darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a su hermano –Kakarotto, Kakarotto sigues siendo tan lento como siempre –le dijo en un tono engreído, volviendo a su posición.

-en realidad, solo quería medir tu fuerza para ver si ibas en serio –Goku enderezó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano, que lo veía sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. Con su guante se limpió la sangre que le había salido de su boca y sonrió confiado –y ya me di cuenta que no –

-bueno ahora voy en serio hermanito –diciendo esto se abalanzó a Goku para comenzar la verdadera pelea.

Desde el público tanto Vegeta como Bulma no dejaban de ver el enfrentamiento entre hermanos por ningún motivo, ambos no sabían a quién apoyar, bueno Vegeta tenía claro que a ninguno de los dos, pero vaya que la pelea estaba interesante, hasta el público se volvió inquieto.

Iban casi a la par, solo que al parecer Raditz tenía más resistencia, pero su desventaja era su lentitud y Goku tenía la oportunidad de golpearlo cuando él atacaba. Había algo que llamaba la atención de todos los que veían la pelea, ninguno de los luchadores hacían llaves para amarrar al otro y hacer que se rindiera, en cambio solo se golpeaban y esquivaban como si fuera Boxeo y a pesar de los puñetazos y patadas tan profundas que se daban, ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreírle al otro aunque ya a estas alturas tuvieran el rostro ensangrentado y algunos huesos torcidos.

Milk mordía fuertemente el gorro que le quitó de la cabeza a Gohan por los nervios al ver como de vez en cuando Goku caía al suelo por un fuerte golpe en su quijada o en el estómago -¡vamos Goku levántate! ¿¡Cómo dejas que te golpeen de esa manera!? –le gritaba de esa y muchas formas para darle ánimos a su marido y vaya que servían de mucho. Goku volvía a levantarse y aunque el cansancio le hacía temblar los huesos, seguía cubriéndose con sus brazos los golpes que le daba Raditz, que ya a estas alturas se le estaban poniendo rojos de tanto recibir puñetazos.

-oh no, Goku va a perder –dijo Bulma preocupada al ver como estaba acorralado entre las rejas mientras Raditz seguía tratando de romper su guardia.

-te equivocas Bulma… -mencionó Vegeta llamando la atención de ella –Kakarotto solo está guardando energía y a la vez cansando a su oponente –dijo esto sin dejar de ver con su mirada calculadora la pelea –hump sin duda fue muy astuto –

Bulma volvió a mirar el escenario después de lo que dijo Vegeta dándose cuenta ahora que tenía toda la razón. Raditz se veía cada vez más cansado, mientras Goku tenía solamente que defenderse. Al poco rato la evidencia estaba como el agua y ahora era el Son que golpeaba a Raditz rompiendo sus defensas e inmediatamente golpeando en los lugares que dejaba descubierto. Así fue que de un solo golpe en el estómago Goku por fin había vencido a su hermano en una pelea tan justa como las que hacían cuando eran niños. Después de haber dado ese duro golpe y ser anunciado como ganador, su cuerpo no resistió más el cansancio que también terminó desmayado en el ring justo al lado donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente. Provocando que la pelea fuera realmente épica para los ojos del público, ganándose varios aplausos aunque ninguno de los dos hermanos Saiyajines logró escuchar.

(…)

Después de la desconcertante pelea, ambos hermanos fueron llevados a enfermería. Todos los demás tuvieron que esperar para verlos, dejando que el enojo de Milk se notara entre la multitud. Al poco rato después los dos despertaron al mismo tiempo, encontrándose uno al lado del otro en sus respectivas camillas. Con la cara maltratada, Goku no dejaba de sonreírle a su hermano, Raditz lo intentaba un poco aunque ahora sus facciones del rostro se habían endurecido.

-hump, por fin me has derrotado Kakarotto –le dijo Raditz sonriéndole, al ver como su hermano trataba de abrir los ojos dolorosamente.

-jajajaja te abrazaría, pero me duele todo el cuerpo jejeje –rio con un quejido también –me tienes que contar todo, eh Raditz –

De improvisto su pequeña conversación fue interrumpida porque al fin dejaron pasar a los amigos de Goku que venían al mando de Milk que se abalanzó a su esposo en cuanto lo vio despierto -¡Goku! –

-jejeje Hola Milk –dijo feliz de verla aunque no mucho porque ya lo empezaba a lastimar con su abrazo impulsivo.

-ay mira como quedaste, otra vez tendremos que irnos en ambulancia –le reprochó.

-¡sí yupi! –celebró Gohan al oír lo que dijo su madre. Amaba irse en ambulancia porque lo dejaban tocar la sirena de vez en cuando.

Mientras tanto Raditz miraba la escena familiar con una sonrisa de orgullo, al parecer se había perdido de muchas cosas en la vida de su hermano menor–Raditz… -escuchó una voz femenina a su lado y al mirar quien era la que lo nombraba hizo que su quijada se abriera un tanto por la sorpresa que se llevó.

-Bulma… -pronunció su nombre con tanta suavidad como si temiera romper la palabra. La niña de sus ojos, había sido remplazada por una hermosa mujer de cuerpo sublime, muy bien proporcionado, mirada dulce, ojos grandes y pelo sedoso tal y como lo recordaba. Era bellísima, ninguna mujer que haya visto, se asemejaba a tal obra de arte. Había esperado encontrarla con Goku pero jamás se la imaginó con tamañas características, provocando que su corazón volviera a latir como lo hacía cuando era un niño puro mientras la contemplaba concentrada en sus inventos. Bulma fue a él y lo abrazó con la ternura de la niñez.

-no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé –le dijo feliz de que él haya contestado a su abraso, dándole el significado de que la recordaba.

-y yo a ti te extrañé mucho Bulma –le dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas de tenerla tan cariñosa. Raditz, no solo esperaba a Kakarotto sino que también a Bulma, la extrañó por muchos años, prometiéndose ir a buscarla y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Ahora la tenía en sus brazos y mientras lo abrazaba, sentía la esperanza de que Bulma también le correspondía. Pero dejó un momento de soñar cuando se llevó una sorpresa. Abrió los ojos cuando vio a las espaldas de Bulma, apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados a quien creyó jamás volver a ver -¿qué hace él aquí? –preguntó en un susurro para él mismo, pero Bulma lo había escuchado y lo soltó para ver a quien se refería.

Siguió su mirada y descubrió que estaba mirando a Vegeta con unos ojos bien grandes. Él en cambio tampoco despegaba la mirada de Raditz con severidad -¿conoces a Vegeta? –

-¿así se llama? –le sobre preguntó. A pesar de que le salvó la vida esa vez, le parecía un sujeto realmente peligroso, sobre todo porque él precisamente fue el encargado de asesinarlo en esa ocasión. Que le haya perdonado la vida eso ya era otra cosa aparte.

-vaya pensé que lo conocías –

-solo… lo vi una vez ¿pero… qué familiaridad tiene con Kakarotto o con ustedes? -trataba de encontrar la pieza para armar este rompecabezas y necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-¿no lo sabes? Es el primo de Goku, o sea tuyo también –le dijo como si fuera algo obvio, dejando sorprendido a Raditz.

-¿mi… mi primo? –dijo incrédulo.

-sí, y también mi novio –comentó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –de la impresión se quiso levantar de la camilla pero un fuerte tirón en su espalda lo hizo volver a recostarse. No lo podía creer, no podía ser verdad. Sabía perfectamente que el tipo era un mafioso, ya que los que estaban detrás de él en ese tiempo lo eran ¿cómo es posible que fuera un amigo más del grupo, su primo y lo que es peor, novio de Bulma? Y no solamente eso lo dejó en shock, sino que Bulma tenía un noviazgo precisamente con ese sujeto sin cordura para detenerse de costarle un dedo a una persona "no esto no es cierto" se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Su Bulma no era libre y por si fuera poco estaba con un posible asesino sin remordimiento por serlo.

-¿Raditz que te pasa? Estas pálido –preguntó una preocupada Bulma.

-dime que es una broma lo que me has dicho –le dijo suplicante, tomando una de sus manos para que le dijera nada más que la verdad, rogando internamente que lo que le dijo Bulma era una completa mentira

Vegeta quien no despegaba la vista de esa escena cariñosa, tenía una vena bien marcada en la frente que no tenía intenciones de desaparecer. Le daba indignación ver a su mujer abrazando a otro tipo tan afectuosamente, pero lo dio más rabia cuando vio como el hermano de Kakarotto se atrevió a tomar la mano de Bulma mirándola a los ojos, quizás diciéndole que tipo de cosas. Apretó los puños fuertemente y caminó hasta los dos con claras intenciones de detener lo que miraban sus ojos, pero sin previo aviso entraron unos cuantos paramédicos, deteniendo su andar rotundo.

-disculpen que los moleste, pero tenemos que llevar a los pacientes al hospital para que sean tratadas sus heridas –dijo uno de estos, yendo hasta las camillas y arrastrándolos hacia las posibles ambulancias que estaban esperándolos afuera. Todos estando de acuerdo, solo miraron como se los llevaban.

-Bulma luego hablaremos –le dijo firmemente Raditz soltando su mano.

Bulma solo lo quedó mirando, pensando solo un poco en la reacción que tuvo cuando le mencionó que Vegeta era su primo y además novio de ella–que raro estaba –mencionó para sí misma. Dejó de pensar en él y en cambio miró por todos lados en donde podía estar Vegeta –ay ¿ese hombre adonde se pudo haber metido ahora? –se preguntó saliendo del camerino para buscarlo. Todos habían desaparecido de la enfermería, unos detrás de la ambulancia como Milk y otros para regresarse al hotel.

-¡oye Bulma! –gritó Krilin desde uno de los pasillos del lugar corriendo hasta alcanzarla, llamando la atención de ella rápidamente.

-Krilin ¿no te ibas a ver a Goku? –le preguntó cuándo estuvo al frente suyo.

-a eso voy ¿tú iras? -

-sí, pero más tarde estoy muy agotada ahora –dijo frotándose otra vez el cuello recordando el porqué.

-sí ya me lo imagino… -Krillin mencionó con una voz picara achicando los ojos también –oye, quería preguntarte ¿si ese tipo es el hermano de Goku? –

-así es y volvió ¡no es genial! ¿Pero tú cómo te diste cuenta? –ella tenía entendido que Krilin jamás lo había conocido.

-bueno una vez Goku me mostró una fotografía, pero eran solo niños por eso no lo identifiqué muy bien –

-sí, está muy cambiado… pero bueno yo ya me tengo que ir –le dijo a punto de correr otra vez.

-apropósito, si estás buscando a Vegeta, se fue hace unos minutos en un taxi. Se veía muy enojado, creo que no le gustó que hablaras mucho con el hermano de Goku –mencionó. Porque él mismo había visto con sus propios ojos como Vegeta miraba furiosamente al hermano de su amigo, no tenía que ser adivino pasa saber lo que pasaba por la mente de él.

-ay no, sabía que pasaría esto, ojala que esté en el hotel. Nos vemos luego Krilin –se despidió corriendo por el pasillo, desesperada por llegar a donde Vegeta estaba. Rogaba internamente encontrarlo en el hotel para poder explicarle bien las cosas.

Des encapsuló su moto y emprendió viaje sin detenerse. Seguramente Vegeta estaría furioso y ella de lo cansada que estaba no tenía ni cabeza para pelear con él, solo quería llegar para tranquilizarlo. Cuando al fin vio el hotel aproximándose, no se demoró nada en volver a encapsular su moto y subir por el elevador a su habitación. Sacó la tarjeta para ingresar y respirando profundamente, votó el aire cuando puso un pie en la alcoba. Entró cerrando la puerta, notando lo tranquilo que estaba el lugar. Miró cuidadosamente los lugares donde podía estar Vegeta y sacando su propia hipótesis. Fue al cuarto donde prácticamente durmieron e hicieron entre otras cosas más y cuando asomó su astuta cabeza, se dio cuenta que estaba vacía la habitación, eso la decepcionó y deprimió al mismo tiempo.

-ay no kami, se fue y no volverá, no volverá… debe estar en Japón ahora mismo –dijo lamentándolo hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y golpeándola también, pero se detuvo al oír el agua de la ducha sonar –Vegeta –dijo en voz baja, feliz de que no se había ido para nada. Mordió su labio inferior imaginándolo en la ducha de vidrio acompañado de cosas más indecorosas que Bulma tenía en mente. Se sacó la ropa rápidamente, pensando que sería mejor anestesiarlo de otra forma más eficaz. Quedó completamente desnuda lista para ingresar al baño, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la maravillosa imagen de su hombre que le daba la espalda. Sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí sin dejar de apreciar esa escultura que solo ella podía tocar. No esperó más y fue hasta donde él sigilosamente como una gata, sus paso suaves le permitieron llegar a donde Vegeta sin que lo notara y al abrir la puerta de vidrio y asociarse a la regadera, fue ella la sorprendida cuando Vegeta dio media vuelta y la inmovilizó en la misma pared de cristal.

-vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –le susurró en el oído, cosquillándole el cuello, mientras la miraba de reojo. Tenía sujetas ambas muñecas como si fueran grilletes en la pared –pensé que estarías en el hospital reconfortando al hermano de Kakarotto –

-¿y perderme este espectáculo en mi ducha? No lo creo –a pesar de la incómoda posición no se iba a dejarse intimidar por Vegeta, además que de vez en cuando esa actitud fiera la exaltaba.

-bueno, tienes suerte, porque el espectáculo acaba de comenzar –diciendo esto, la besó salvajemente sin soltarle las muñecas, haciendo que sea una tortura para Bulma no poder ponerles las manos encima y acariciarlo como tanto le gustaba. Jamás había visto a Vegeta actuar de esa manera cuando tenían relaciones y aunque solo hace dos días comenzaron a tener intimidad, Vegeta era normal al hacerlo y debes en cuando salía su lado animal, pero ahora era más que eso, era como si se estuviera desquitando del enojo que sentía y que era claro en su mirada. No podía decir que no le gustaba esa nueva actitud, estaba extasiada, pero también desesperada por que la soltara para también ella jugar un poco, pero Vegeta no se lo permitía y en cambio comenzó a devorarla más y más, besando también su cuello, y succionando en él, como si bebiera de su cuerpo las gotas de agua que la acariciaban. Sus hombros y pechos también fueron marcados, provocando unos agudos gemidos en Bulma. Frotó también su miembro con su intimidad, permitiéndole saber que estaba muy excitado y cuando ella pensó que por fin la iba a soltar, Vegeta volvió a subir desde el cuello por su quijada, dejando unas grandes marcas de chupones allí. La besó otra vez en la boca y jugó con su labio inferior, dejándolo hinchado y rojo de tanto morderlo y tirarlo.

-¿con eso ya tienes suficiente? –preguntó Vegeta jadeando en el oído de Bulma.

-no, quiero más, mucho más –le rogó a punto de colapsar porque su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Al escuchar esas mágicas palabras, con ese tono suplicante, Vegeta sabía que Bulma no volvería a distraerse con otro hombre después de esto, haciéndolo sonreír maliciosamente, listo para cumplirle a Bulma como a ella le gustaba.

(…)

Después de una refrescante sesión de sexo en la ducha. Bulma se había quedado dormida en la cama cuando trató inútilmente de ponerse la ropa y salir a comer con Vegeta. Él no se había dado ni cuenta hasta que salió del baño y la encontró profundamente dormida aún desnuda y media recostada en la cama. Vegeta sabía que estaba cansada por haberse desvelado y al mismo tiempo, gastado toda su energía, junto con la poca que le había quedado en la ducha, así que le puso ropa interior y la metió a la cama para que siguiera soñando. Él también estaba cansado, pero tenía demasiada hambre para acostarse al lado de ella. Mascó servicio a la habitación, para que le trajeran el almuerzo y mientras devoraba todo procuró guardarle una porción a Bulma, cuando decidiera despertar. Al mirarla de reojo rio malvadamente con la boca cerrada por el regalito que le dejó a Bulma en su cuerpo, pondría el grito en cielo cuando se viera al espejo, pero era el pequeño castigo por lo que pasó. El tal hermano de Kakarotto, se estaba pasando de listo con ella y él no podía permitirlo. No le costó nada a Vegeta darse cuenta de las intenciones que tiene con Bulma, era obvio que le gustaba y mucho. Ahora tenía muchas ganas de golpear, tanto al insecto de Yamcha como al hermano de Kakarotto por estar babeando por su mujer.

Después de almorzar solo y meditar también, con la música de los leves suspiros de Bulma al dormir, decidió acompañarla en la cama, tenía un sueño que hace un rato lo estaba haciendo cerrar los ojos, así que tomó la idea de Bulma y se acostó junto a ella, enderezándola antes porque ya estaba en una posición caótica. Desde que comenzó a dormir con Bulma, se dio cuenta que al abrazarla, ella no lo pateaba por las noches; como si él fuera una regla que la enderezaba al dormir, así que por su propio bien, siempre la abrazaba cuando se acostaban juntos y hoy no era la excepción. La atrajo a su cuerpo desde el estómago abrazándola por la espalda. No se dio ni cuenta cuando se durmió, porque apenas cerró los ojos cayó en la oscuridad profunda.

Unas horas después, Bulma despertó, con la oscura habitación pegada en los ojos, al lado suyo estaba Vegeta rodeándole con un brazo su cintura aun dormido como un niño bueno. Sonrió al verlo, pero hizo una mueca al sentir un tirón en su estómago –pero que hambre tengo –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente porque su estómago sonaba enojado de no ser alimentado. Miró la hora en su móvil y puso una cara de espanto-¿¡tanto dormí!? –dijo alarmada viendo que eran las 11 de la noche. Si se acordaba correctamente, se quedó dormida como a las dos de la tarde, ósea que había dormido casi 10 horas. Su cuerpo se sentía otra vez renovado, pero no se explicaba la cantidad de horas que durmió sin despertar ni una vez y justo cuando tenía que ir a ver a Raditz, para poder hablar con él. Quería que le contara lo que le pasó en todos esos años desaparecido –mañana temprano tendré que ir a verlo –dijo decidida, necesitaba oír su historia. Su estómago volvió a rugir, así que se levantó para almorzar y cenar al mismo tiempo, rogando que Vegeta le haya dejado comida.

Fue al baño, a lavarse la cara y las manos antes de comer. Apenas se acercó al espejo puso una cara de terror – ¡Vegeta! –gritó saliendo del baño, para verlo con fuego en sus ojos por lo que hizo. Todo su cuerpo estaba marcado con manchas violetas, y por si fuera poco en las partes que más habían era en su mentón, cuello, hombros y pechos, el lugar ideal para que todo el mundo las vea y por sobre todo sus amigos. Fulminó con la mirada a Vegeta que dormía tan tranquilo, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella estaba decidida a despertarlo abruptamente para que le diera una explicación de lo que hizo, a pesar de que ya la idea se la suponía. Estaba tan cerca de la cama a punto de lanzarse a su objetivo, que se cayó de la sorpresa, cuando escuchó el móvil sonar escandalosamente. Fue a contestarlo maldiciendo por lo bajo, viendo como Vegeta fruncía el ceño por el ruido que emitía.

-hola Milk –contestó, cuando vio el nombre de ella en el contacto. Se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Vegeta

-hola Bulma, llamo para avisarte que mañana mismo sale el avión que nos llevará de regreso a Tokio –

-¿¡qué, tan pronto!? –

-sí, los pasajes de vuelta eran para después del campeonato, así que hay que estar a las 9 de la mañana en el aeropuerto –le explicó a Bulma, obteniendo toda esa información de su marido.

-vaya y yo que quería hablar con Raditz ¡no es justo! –alegó fuertemente, provocando otro frunce de ceño en Vegeta.

-no te preocupes, que el hermano de mi Goku viene con nosotros, además ambos están en perfectas condiciones… con algo de yesos y vendas en algunas partes del cuerpo pero lo importante es que les dieron de alta –dijo como si no importara.

-todavía no logro entender cómo te pueden dar el alta –ella no se lo daría sinceramente.

-como dije, tengo mis trucos… y bueno, mañana a las 9 en el aeropuerto ¡estoy tan feliz de volver a mi casa! ya no soportaba estar metida todo el tiempo con los amigos de Goku, todos son muy rebeldes aquí y a Gohan se le pueden pegar sus hábitos –

-ay Milk, no sofoques tanto a Gohan, pero bueno yo también tenía deseos de volver a mi departamento, aunque este viaje jamás olvidaré porque aquí fue donde tuve mi primera vez –dijo esto, recordando con sus mejillas sonrojadas como Vegeta la hizo suya esa noche. No le importaba decirle esto a Milk, ella ya era una amiga.

-¿tu primea vez? Yo creí que con Yamcha… -

-¿¡Milk, que clase de mujer crees que soy!? Yo no ando por allí entregándome al primer hombre que me lo propone –le dijo ligeramente ofendida.

-pero tengo entendido que a Vegeta lo conociste en menos tiempo que a Yamcha –dijo inquisitiva.

Bulma se sonrojó mucho más –es que… Vegeta es diferente, con él si me sentí segura –

-hablando de eso… no me has contado como fue –le mencionó Milk con una voz un poco más baja para que Gohan que jugaba un poco más allá de la habitación no escuchara.

Ya en este punto Bulma estaba como un tomate –ay Milk, fue tan perfecto. Tenía miedo al principio pero todo se esfumó cuando Vegeta comenzó a… -

-creo que ya has hablado suficiente Bulma –desde atrás, Vegeta quien ya estaba más que despierto le había arrebatado el celular a Bulma y había cortado la comunicación que tenía con Milk antes de que ella hablara más de la cuenta.

-¡oye Vegeta, eso no se hace! Además… ¿no estabas dormido? –le preguntó exigente, aunque ahora no le sorprendía que Vegeta siempre se hacía el dormido. Se levantó para tratar de alcanzar su móvil.

-me despertó tu escandalo –le respondió mientras tiraba sin interés el celular de Bulma en la cama, en total, ya había detenido la conversación que ella tan descaradamente estaba teniendo con la mujer de Kakarotto.

-¡aich! Sabía que debía haber ido al baño a hablar –se regañó ella misma, por no seguir su sexto sentido –apropósito y ahora que me acuerdo… ¡mira lo que me hiciste! –le gritó mostrándole las marcas de su cuerpo, y se enojó más, cuando vio como Vegeta se iba al baño es vez de tomarle atención. Lo siguió pero él cerró la puerta impidiéndole el paso -¡Vegeta sal de ahí ahora! –tocó la puerta fuertemente para que le abriera.

-¡deja ya de gritar, sabes muy bien que te lo mereces! –Vegeta en este momento, estaba disfrutando el encierro en el baño. Bulma allá afuera era una tormenta eléctrica, por eso era más seguro quedarse por un rato encerrado ¿Qué si le tenía miedo? Pues sí, aunque no lo aceptara, era como volver a la niñez y enfrentarse a su madre. Después de un rato, cuando ya a Bulma se le pasara un poco, la domaría otra vez y asunto arreglado.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban listos para partir a Tokio, solo faltaban Vegeta y Bulma, que una vez más, se atrasaron (por qué será…) Raditz también estaba en el grupo, con un yeso en su brazo y una venda en la cabeza, igualada a la de Goku. A su lado lo acompañaba un hombre bastante alto de pelo color naranjo, corte punk, ojos de color azul y rasgos faciales muy duros, pero que no se reflejaba en su forma de tratar con niños, como Gohan que le hablaba infinidades de cosas que el grandulón solo escuchaba con seriedad y atención.

-vaya, te llevas muy bien con los niños N16 ¿nunca pensaste en tener uno? –le preguntó Raditz hablándole realmente en serio.

-no… solo aprecio a los niños que saben valorar la naturaleza como Gohan –le dijo sin dejar de mirar al niño que le sonreía mientras jugaba con un caracol en sus pequeñas manos.

-sí… debí suponerlo, amas de verdad los animales –y de eso no había duda, más cuando Raditz sabía que N16 tenía muchos tipos de aves en su casa.

-oye Raditz ¿ese de verdad es tu entrenador? –Goku, quien había escuchado la plática, trató de preguntarle esto con una mano en su mejilla para que solo él lo oyera. Todavía no podía creer que de la historia que le contó su hermano, él fuera su entrenador. O sea, era muy rudo y todo, pero su personalidad gentil lo hacía dudar mucho.

-claro que sí, que no te deje engañar su amabilidad –le sonrió a su hermano, que parecía bastante impresionado –cambiando el tema ¿Bulma como que se ha tardado no? –ya comenzaba a preocuparse y más cuando tenía de verdad deseos de verla otra vez.

-bueno… supongo que Bulma anoche no durmió muy bien jejeje –comento Krilin con sarcasmo, recibiendo rápidamente un palmazo en la parte de atrás de su calva cabeza por Goku –auchs ¿Goku por qué hiciste eso? –

-jajajaja perdón Krilin, es que se te asomó una mosca en tu cabeza, lo siento mucho –le respondió Goku como escusa nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza, con expresión de disculpa. Raditz había mirado pensativo el suelo, cuando Krilin había mencionado eso, y Goku como conocía los sentimientos de su hermano desde que era pequeño, no quería que nadie hiciera ese tipo de comentarios frente a él. De hecho se sentía culpable, por querer desear que su primo y su mejor amiga siguieran juntos hasta el final.

-¡muchachos! –gritó una voz muy conocida para todos. Allí venía corriendo Bulma hacia ellos con un bolso mediano en su brazo.

Un poco más atrás venia Vegeta de brazos cruzados desinteresado como siempre y corriéndose para otro lado, así evitando a la tortura de amigos que tiene Bulma, pero se retractó de irse más lejos, cuando vio al hermano de Kakarotto en el grupo y con maletas a su lado "¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?" pensó enojado, nadie le había dicho que también vendría.

-¡Bulma, Vegeta, hola! se tardaron mucho –Goku los saludó alegre como siempre, pero algo nervioso en su tono. Recibió solo el saludo de su amiga ya que Vegeta solo le hizo un simple "hump" y caminó detrás de Bulma para no perderle el ojo de vista.

-Hola Goku, jejeje tuvimos un pequeño percance –le contestó Bulma ruborizada y con una cara de pervertida total, recordando que para la próxima dejaría la puerta cerrada cuando se bañara.

-¿acaso a Kakarotto es al único a quien saludas? –desde atrás Raditz le habló para llamar su atención, lo logró en un santiamén.

-jajajaja Raditz no te vi –fue hasta él para saludarlo con un abrazo amistoso, pero lo soltó inmediatamente recordando que Vegeta se había enojado la última vez que hizo eso y por más que le gustaba hacerlo enojar, él tenía razón en ponerse así, cuando ella actuaba cariñosamente con su amigo. Habían tenido una conversación seria respecto a eso, donde Vegeta le sacó la pregunta clave para que ella no empezara a poner escusas "¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?" ella no supo que responderle, porque la respuesta era la que él esperaba –lo siento Raditz… veras… -iba a disculparse por soltarse de su abrazo a si tan bruscamente cuando fue interrumpida.

-no te preocupes Bulma, yo entiendo –Raditz no quería que ella alargara más el tema. La situación le incomodaba, sobre todo que ella no dejaba de estar de parte de Vegeta.

-bueno ya estamos todos, así que ¿podemos ingresar? –dijo Milk notando que se hizo un silencio incomodo entre todos por estar mirando la escena del abrazo abruptamente rechazado de Bulma. Muchos ya comenzaban a sospechar algo extraño allí, algo que Goku sin duda sabía y que por eso empezó a actuar tan nervioso de repente.

-N16 ya me debo ir –el peli largo fue hasta su entrenador que hoy solo venía acompañarlo, antes de marchar a Tokio. Estirándole la mano cortésmente, para despedirse, en forma de respeto a un mayor.

-espero que tengas un buen viaje Raditz, y que encuentres la felicidad –rechazó su mano para abrazarlo como se debe, un poco apretado. Se conocieron hace mucho y un apretón de mano simplemente sería muy frio, más cuando a Raditz lo consideraba el mejor discípulo que pudo tener y el hijo de 24 años que nunca tuvo.

-gracias entrenador, pero esta no es la despedida definitiva, lo vendré a ver de vez en cuando –dijo cuándo se separaron.

-puff, yo pensé que me había librado de ti –dijo con sarcasmo provocando que rieran ambos.

-una vez más nos separamos hermano, le diré a N17 que le mandas saludos –N18 también se acercó para despedirse de su hermano mayor, que fue prácticamente como su padre cuando decidió quedarse con él en .

-también mándale saludos a nuestro padre –abrazó a su hermana también, provocando que se sonrojara porque no estaba acostumbrada a demostraciones de cariño en público.

-Okay, y recuerda que nos tienes que visitar de vez en cuando –le mencionó con los brazos cruzados haciendo a su hermano sonreír solamente y asentir en respuesta.

-¡bueno chicos vámonos que se nos hace tarde! –exclamó Bulma, viendo el reloj de su muñeca.

-hump, tu llegaste tarde –mencionó por lo bajo Krilin que para su mala suerte Bulma escuchó y lo miró con cara de descuartizadora –jejeje –rio nervioso y prefirió adelantarse que correr peligro.

Cuando abordaron el avión, se sentaron en los puestos anteriores, pero Raditz como no había venido con ellos, de fortuna y para mala suerte de Vegeta, se sentó al lado de Bulma, que solo gracias a su hermano menor supo en que puesto estaba ubicada. Tenía que hablar con ella sea como sea y si ese era el único método no había de otra, sabiendo muy bien que al otro lado de Bulma, Vegeta iba sentado, dejando a la joven Brief, entremedio de ambos.

-que coincidencia que nos haya tocado asientos juntos –le dijo Bulma sonriente, cuando Raditz se había sentado a su lado informándole que ese era su puesto. Hizo caso omiso al gruñido que escuchó del otro lado de Bulma.

-la suerte está a nuestro favor –le mencionó Raditz siendo un buen actor para mostrar un rostro de inocencia –lo bueno, es que ahora podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras –

-sí, tienes razón, llevo toda la noche pensado en que pasó después de que tu abuelo te raptara –

-puff, otra vez desde el principio –se quejó rascándose la cabeza en una forma muy parecida a su hermano –pensé que querías preguntas directas –

-no me vengas con la pereza Raditz, seguro ya lo saben todos menos yo ¡que soy tu mejor amiga! –ya comenzaba a hacer unos de sus berrinches que Raditz rápidamente detectó.

-okay, okay, pero tendrás que prestar mucha atención para no perderte –esperando su respuesta, ella solo asintió para que comenzara de una vez por todas –bueno… como sabes, mi abuelo me llevó a la fuerza ese día. Recuerdo que me metió al auto, yo traté por todos los medio de salir del vehículo, lo rasguñé para que me soltara, pero él me puso un paño de cloroformo en la cara y perdí el conocimiento –se detuvo para recordar pensativo lo que seguía a continuación –tengo entendido que desperté unos días después de lo sucedido, en una cabaña vieja en medio de la nada, era de noche y yo no sabía dónde estaba ¿qué persona lo sabría? Era un lugar boscoso, no había ni carretera, estaba asustado, era solo un niño después de todo. La habitación en la que estaba tenía llave, no podía escapar de allí, así fue que mi abuelo entró por la puerta… -

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**-¿ya estas despierto mocoso? –preguntó el anciano cuando entró a la habitación del niño y la encontró muy silenciosa. No tenía mucho cabello, pero si cicatrices en su rostro, sumando las arrugas. Prendió la luz y volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando vio a su nieto despierto –vaya que me causaste problemas, pero se te acabó la buena suerte y ser un consentido Raditz, es hora de que te vuelvas un hombre de verdad ¡un soldado hecho y derecho! No un bueno para nada como tu padre –le dijo con todo el desprecio al nombrar a su yerno.**_

_**-¡mi papá no era un bueno para nada! ¡no se atreva a hablar así de él! –le gritó el niño con fuego en los ojos. Se acercó a él para agarrar su ropa y tironearlo por lo que decía, puede que sea un niño pequeño, pero nadie podía atreverse a hablar mal de su familia sobre todo de su padre, que tanto le dolido haber perdido.**_

_**-¡suéltame niñito tonto! –lo quitó de su ropa con un empujón tan fuerte que lo hizo golpearse con la muralla que tenía a su espalda –tendrás que tenerme respeto desde ahora en adelante, tus padres te tenían muy malcriado a ti y a tu hermano, ahora cambiará todo para ti, porque no estamos en casa, ni tampoco en Japón, estamos lejos de tu molesto hermano y de tu abuela. Estas bajo mi poder y aquí nadie nos encontrará jamás. Te inscribiré en una escuela militar, cambiando tu nombre y nacionalidad, para que tengas un futuro en la vida y no termines siendo un barrendero como lo fue patéticamente tu padre –**_

_**-¡no quiero, no quiero, quiero a Kakarotto y a mi abuela, no haré lo que usted dice, jamás podrá controlarme! –le gritó Raditz con tanta fuerza que su voz se volvió ronca.**_

_**-juju ¿quieres apostar? Jajajaja –rio tan malvadamente que el pobre niño no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras. El veterano salió de la habitación cerrándola antes de que Raditz corriera para intentar escapar. Por los pasillos de ese extraño lugar todavía se podía escuchar la risa malvada de su abuelo.**_

_**El chibi se subió a su cama y poniendo sus rodillas en su pecho, comenzó a llorar por su destino –yo no seré igual a él –dijo en un susurro doloroso, mientras la oscuridad lo invadía. Quería a su hermano y a su abuela para que le dijeran que todo esto era un sueño, un producto de su imaginación. Tenía ganas de abrazarlos, como cuando sus padres murieron y ellos dos eran su único consuelo después del accidente, entonces recordó a Bulma, su mejor amiga, la niña de sus ojos. Antes de que todo esto pasara, ella se volvió tan fuerte y valiente que rogaba internamente que donde quiera que esté Bulma en este momento, en su casa o en el colegio que le diera un poco de su coraje para afrontar una situación que no le corresponde a un niño inocente. Ahora debía madurar a temprana edad para no dejarse vencer frente a su abuelo, buscaría la solución para escapar de él y volver a donde pertenece… a su hogar.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

-me gustaría haber hecho lo que me prometí cuando niño, escaparme y volver con ustedes, pero de Estados Unidos yo no sabía nada. Lo intenté muchas veces, pero él siempre me encontraba o la policía. No conocía el idioma, pero lo aprendí muy rápido. Siempre me mostré fuerte frente a mi abuelo, pero él logró su cometido y me ingresó a un internado militar, donde pasé cosas horribles, donde te levantabas a las 4 de la mañana, para un nuevo día de ejercicios sin parar, te alimentaban con panes rancios y te golpeaban si cometías un pequeño error o te atrevías a desafiar una orden. Siempre fui el mejor, me mantuve fuerte y recordándolos a cada uno de ustedes yo podía seguir adelante –explicaba, sin dejar de recordar cada imagen vivida en ese tiempo, como su dolor de no estar con su familia tuvo que ocultar frente a su abuelo.

-yo no entiendo ¿cómo tu abuelo logró que nadie nunca supiera que tú no eras americano? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo, para que pasaras desapercibido? –le preguntó Bulma con el ceño fruncido. Escuchó atentamente el relato de Raditz, pero no lograba ubicar bien como logró que ingresara a una escuela militar sin ser estadunidense.

-tenía amigos militares americanos, que hicieron que me cambiaran el nombre de Raditz Saiyajin a Cris Kennedy, fue fácil para él, tan sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Desde ese momento mi cabello desapareció, claro que me volvió a crecer –mencionó saliéndose un poco del tema principal.

-no lo imagino corto sinceramente –le dijo en forma de broma, tocando su cabello -¿el dedo también te lo cortaron allá? –recién se había dado cuenta de ese detalle que le faltaba.

Raditz se puso nervioso y Vegeta más atento por lo que respondería –fue… un accidente por decirlo así –

-¿no me contaras? –le preguntó insinuante.

-por ahora no, mejor sigo con mi relato Bulma –ella resopló derrotada, pero siguió poniéndole atención –después de todos esos años en el internado, cumplí mis 18 años, y ya había acabado el martirio. La última vez que vi a mi abuelo, fue cuando quería que ingresar a la escuela de suboficiales y yo me negué a seguir obedeciéndolo, diciéndole que volvería a Japón en busca de mi hermano. Murió al tratar de detenerme –lo dijo esto como si la vida de esta persona fuera una menos en el mundo –no sentí nada cuando lo vi morir. Me maltrató tantos años que hasta con los golpes me hizo olvidar cosas. No fui a su funeral que le hicieron sus amigos militares, solo me sentía libre otra vez y fui a los ángeles California en busca de trabajo para juntar el dinero he ir a Japón. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, trabajé de muchas cosas y viví experiencias desagradables y agradables, pero jamás olvidándome de ir por ustedes… –

-¿y cómo fue que llegaste a New York si estabas en los ángeles? –interrumpió Bulma inesperadamente.

-iba llegar a eso Bulma… tuve un problema con una X persona y alguien me sugirió que era mejor salir de la ciudad de los ángeles he irme a otro lugar… -

Otra vez Bulma lo interrumpió -¿por qué no me quieres decir más específicamente lo que te pasó? –le preguntó sospechando algo entre manos.

-es mejor que no lo sepas –

Vegeta desde el otro lado de Bulma, estaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados con una expresión calculadora de lo que estaba escuchando. No es que fuera metiche, en realidad nadie lo sería si estuviera a una cierta distancia donde se escuchaba absolutamente todo lo que hablan. A Vegeta no le importaba la vida del hermano de Kakarotto, pero fruncía más el entrecejo cuando Raditz, mencionaba algo relacionado con la primera vez que se conocieron. Le resultaba extraño que él no le dijera a Bulma la verdad, pero Vegeta sabía más que bien que Raditz tenía claro lo que él fue en ese tiempo, quizás no de la forma correcta, pero debía sospechar que estaba involucrado con asesinatos y mafia. Lo sabía por la mirada seria y cuidadosa que le mostraba cuando lo veía hacer algo, era más que obvio que todavía pensaba que estaba metido en esas cosas ilegales.

-bien, no me lo cuentes Raditz, pero ten por seguro que lo averiguaré –dijo Bulma retadora, cuando Raditz le dijo que no le contaría esa página de su vida.

-jajajaja a ver si lo logras –se rio Raditz.

-no me subestimes –

-bien ¿en qué estábamos? Así… me fui de los Ángeles a New York, donde también tuve problemas, pero estas eran más inofensivas. Como peleas y carreras clandestinas, apuestas y cosas que me desviaron de mi propósito de ganar dinero. Me di cuenta que poco a poco, todo lo que tenía se fue por los malos pasos que di, muchos me debían dinero así que un día fui a reclamarlo y me dieron una paliza. Desperté al día siguiente en un lugar desconocido un hombre me había recogido y me había curado las heridas. Ahí fue cuando conocí a N16, mi entrenador que vio mi potencial en las peleas y me dejó como su discípulo. Gracias a él, volvió mi propósito anterior de juntar dinero para volver a Japón. Entrené duro, me volví peleador elite y comencé a pelear en torneos importantes de la UFC. N16 tenía su propio ring, donde ganaba dinero por solo permitir que lo usaran en las competencias. Así fue que un día me enteré de que Kakarotto, también se había vuelto un luchador elite y que en Japón tenía a muchas personas siguiéndolo, lo vi en una revista deportiva como uno de lo mejor luchadores de Tokio. Le pedí ayuda a N16 para que lo trajera aquí en un campeonato falso, para que tuviéramos un reencuentro y también una pelea… -

-espera un segundo… ¿estás diciéndome que este torneo fue una farsa desde un principio? –Bulma no pudo esta vez evitar detener su narración. Desde un principio supo que algo andaba mal en el torneo, como por ejemplo ¿por qué los pasajes a estados unidos eran para todos los amigos de Goku? ¿o por qué también el hotel era gratis y los puestos en primera fila en las tribunas? No se paró a meditarlo, porque estaba muy preocupada de las cosas que hacía con Vegeta, en vez del torneo.

-bueno… no fue una farsa, sino que le pedí a N16 que mandara una carta a Kame House, o sea el club de Kakarotto, para decirle que había salido premiado para un encuentro de pelea UFC en estados unidos. Esa fue la mentira, pero el público que vino era real, eran personas que querían ver de verdad la pelea, quizás el dinero prometido era un chantaje para que se lo creyeran, pero lo hice por el rencuentro con mi hermano, era por un bien común y Kakarotto no estuvo molesto en absoluto cuando lo supo, claro que su esposa no pensó igual, supongo que ella quería el dinero… ahora siento que le desagrado un poco –dijo Raditz, rápidamente para que Bulma no pensara mal de él y aclarar esa situación lo antes posible.

-Milk es un poco ambiciosa… pero fuiste muy tonto en hacer todas estas cosas, solo porque querías un reencuentro dramático, te había salido más fácil solo viajar a Japón y buscarnos –Bulma uso su tono de regaño.

-lo sé, pero ya me conoces no me gustan las cosas fáciles, además disfrutaron de un viaje pagado y un hotel gratis ¿eso les molestó? –le preguntó irónicamente.

Bulma se avergonzó, porque de todos modos tenía razón, el viaje había valido la pena, por una cosa en especial –la verdad es que lo disfruté mucho ¿no Vegeta? –se volteó para mirarlo y justo lo pilló abriendo los ojos y mirándola con una ceja levantada que no le duró nada, porque Bulma le guiñó el ojo y lo hizo sonrojarse. Aun Vegeta no entendía ¿¡cómo era posible que con solo ese condenado gesto de guiñarle el ojo, lo hacía ponerse de esa manera!?

-supongo que lo disfrutaste mucho –mencionó de mala gana Raditz mirando al frente un poco molesto. Esta nueva Bulma, era maravillosa, no había perdido el encanto que siempre conoció, pero había ganado más personalidad, más fiereza al hablar, y entretenida, pero le desagradaba saber que no podía estar a solas con ella para no ser interrumpidos por Vegeta, y eso que él no hacía nada, era Bulma la que lo ponía en alguna conversación, quitándole las esperanzas de él poder conquistarla y sacar de encima a ese mafioso. Vegeta estaba ganando sin hacer nada, y Raditz justo cuando creía que Bulma se había olvidado de Vegeta al escucharlo hablar, se daba cuenta que siempre estaba en su mente. Tenía que hablar con ella completamente a solas, para así decirle de una vez por todas que la amaba y que siempre lo hizo, que nunca la olvidó, que siempre estaba en sus sueños, revelarle todo era la única carta que le quedaba.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Tokio, todos sintieron que estaban en su hogar, ya nada más de miradas públicas de personas que los apuntaban por solo ser extranjeros o idiomas diferentes. Estaban en sus territorios por decirlo así.

-Raditz te alojaras en nuestra casa, mientras buscan un departamento donde quedarte –dijo Goku acercándose a su hermano junto a su familia.

-está bien, pero no me quedaré por mucho tiempo, sabes que me gusta ser independiente –aceptó, mirando de reojo a Milk que no estaba muy conforme con la decisión que tomó su marido.

Bulma se acercó al grupo, que estaban como idiotas esperando quien se iba primero, para irse despidiendo –bueno muchachos, nosotros nos vamos, mañana tengo que trabajar muy temprano –les mencionó, despidiéndose con una mano agitada -¿oye Raditz, iras a Kame House a entrenar? –le preguntó antes de irse junto a Vegeta que la miraba un poco más atrás de donde ella estaba.

-no, tengo cosas que hacer antes –le respondió simplemente.

-ah… bueno… adiós entonces nos vemos mañana –se despidió otra vez, pero en conjunto y se fue con Vegeta rumbo al departamento que tanto extrañaron esos días.

Vegeta estuvo muy silencioso en todo el viaje en avión hasta el departamento de ella. Bulma no sabía que conversarle, era mejor quedarse callada hasta que llegaran a su hogar, quizás una tina caliente los relajaría a ambos y les quitaría las tensiones del viaje. Cuando llegaron al edificio, los dos al unísono se bajaron de la moto de Bulma.

-extrañé mucho a Vegato ¿me pregunto si N17 lo habrá cuidado bien? –dijo Bulma mirando a Vegeta feliz de estar a unos pasos de llegar.

-si tenemos suerte, quizás está muerto o desnutrido –le comentó Vegeta seriamente pero con humor en su voz.

-¡no digas eso Vegeta, que me da miedo de solo imaginármelo! –

Ambos pisaron la entrada del edificio, encontrándose con quien ya sabían que estaría allí -¡preciosa, que bueno que llegaste te extrañé mucho! –N17 se salió de su puesto para poder ir a abrazarla, pero Vegeta se puso entremedio de ellos dos con los brazos cruzados en su musculoso pecho como una muralla indestructible. Fue tan inesperado que N17 terminó abrazándolo a él –oye tu no ese Bulma –

-¡suéltame insecto! –Vegeta lo empujó al suelo, sacudiéndose su ropa como si lo hubiera ensuciado con tierra.

Bulma se tapó la boca para no reír –hola N17 ¿dónde está Vegato, lo cuidaste bien, lo alimentaste 3 veces al día? ¡dime que está a salvo por favor y que no lo atropello un auto! –lo agarró de su chamarra como exigiéndole una explicación, dejando un poco asuntado al joven.

-él está bien, sano y salvo en tu departamento… aunque tengo algunos rasguños por aquí que él me dejó de regalo por mis cuidados–le mostró su brazo –no le caigo bien, pero hice lo que me pediste, ahora ¿dónde está mi premio? Me prometiste un beso –

Al escuchar eso Vegeta lo miró con ojos oscurecidos.

-yo nunca te prometí eso, solo te pedí el favor de que lo cuidaras mientras no estábamos y tu aceptaste gustoso… muchas gracias por cuidarlo ¡ahora iré a verlo! –corrió al elevador frenéticamente, dejando a Vegeta un poco atrás -¡vamos Vegeta, que quiero llegar a mi departamento! –le gritó para que se apresurara un poco. Vegeta no le hizo caso y caminó normalmente con las manos en los bolcillos.

-no me des ordenes –le advirtió cuando llegó hasta ella.

-si lo que sea ¡ahora vamos! –apretó el botón y no se demoró mucho en que el ascensor llegara a su piso. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, el felino adentro comenzó a maullar con solo escuchar las llaves sonar. Cuando entraron el pequeño gato negro fue lo primero que vieron, porque se refregó en las piernas de ambos como si estuviera feliz de verlos –oh Vegato te extrañé mucho –lo tomó en brazos y prendió la luz de su departamento –hogar dulce hogar –dijo sentándose en el sofá junto a su mascota.

-bien, yo me voy a mi departamento –dijo Vegeta retrocediendo.

Bulma se levantó de golpe y lo detuvo acercándose a él seductoramente. Con una mano puesta en su hombro– se me ocurrió algo Vegeta. Ve a guardar tus cosas y a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, luego te vienes… -tocó la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice juguetonamente–tengo una sorpresa para ti –finalizó con un beso sensual, mirándolo a los ojos con intenciones de hipnotizarlo y convencerlo. No fue difícil lograrlo.

-espero que sea buena –le sonrió ladinamente y también le dio un beso rápido para ir a hacer las cosas que tenía pendiente sin demora.

Bulma sonrió y fue a planear lo que tenían en mente. Llamó a un número que consiguió la otra vez para un caso de emergencia especial, una cena exprés para dos, era el pedido que hizo y en menos de 40 minutos llegarían, tenía tiempo de sobra para bañarse, ponerse bella, crear una atmosfera relajante en el departamento y esperar a su azabache que seguramente volvería muy pronto. Cuando salió del baño, se puso una bata blanca, se secó el cabello y prendió unas velas por alrededor de la tina, con un aire apasionado. Luego de un rato la cena llegó, con la cantidad de comida que su hombre pedía, y ella sabía bien que era mucha –jiji quizás quiera comer otra cosa –dijo pícaramente, imaginando esta bienvenida que tenía planeada, como una inauguración a que hoy comenzaban una vida distinta en su hogar. Cuando terminó de preparar bien la mesa, sintió la puerta sonar.

-ay debe ser Vegeta ¡justo a tiempo! –dijo con una radiante sonrisa, poniéndose sexy para recibirlo como se debe, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta se encontrara con Raditz con una cara normal, pero que se desencajó cuando vio a Bulma, con solo una bata corta mostrando el hombro y un poco abierto en la parte del escote. Se sonrojó he hipnotizo al mismo tiempo -¡Raditz ¿pero que haces aquí?! –le preguntó Bulma sorprendida de que haya sabido la dirección de donde se estaba hospedando.

-ah… ¿a qué había venido? –se preguntó tratando de no mirar más abajo del rostro de ella –vine porque… tengo que hablar contigo –logró contestar -¿estás sola? –le preguntó indeciso de hacerlo ahora, en estas condiciones o no.

-sí, estoy esperando a Vegeta… pero… pasa –le dijo con una sonrisa a la fuerza para darle confianza. En realidad, no quería estar hablando mucho con Raditz, necesitaba a Vegeta ahora y le preocupaba que todo lo que tenía planeado se arruinara.

Raditz puso una cara de decepción por la respuesta-¿estás segura, no prefieres que hablemos afuera? –le aconsejó.

-no, es mejor estar adentro, además, como lo puedes notar, no estoy vestida como para salir a la… -se quedó detenida en sus palabras al darse cuenta de algo que omitió, y mirando para abajo, su cara se volvió completamente carmesí al recordar que estaba solo con la bata y algo descubierta. Cerró los ojos avergonzada –dime que no me viste así –le rogó a Raditz que pronto entendió a que se refería.

-por desgracia, sí –le respondió con sinceridad provocando que ella abriera los ojos. Miró para ambos lados de los pasillos y cerciorándose de que no había nadie, metió de un brazo a Raditz, para que nadie más pudiera verlo –ay que vergüenza ¿Cómo una dama tan decente como yo tiene que pasar semejante bochorno? –si hubiera sido Goku, no habría sido tan terrible, pero era Raditz y él no era tan inocente como su hermano.

Miró el departamento de Bulma detenidamente, pero lo único que le llamaba la atención era la cena elegante que tenía puesta en una pequeña mesa, donde había solo dos sillas. Apretó los puños y miró frunciendo el ceño, con ganas de hacer pedazos esa mesa, que solo le daba una pura conclusión "ellos van a cenar" pensó con rabia.

-¿Raditz? –Bulma lo vio distraído y tocó su brazo para llamar su atención -¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó al verlo tan serio.

-ah, sí lo siento, me quedé pensando en algo –no quería volver a mirar esa mesa así que solo se concentró en los ojos de Bulma, esos que tanto le encantaban -jajajaja no has cambiado en nada Bulma –rio al verla darse la vuelta preocupada buscando algo para taparse en vez de la bata, sobre todo porque no llevaba nada debajo.

-Goku dice lo mismo, pero yo he cambiado mucho aunque no lo creas y todo se lo debó a una persona –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, sentándose en el sofá cuando se dio por vencida. Le indicó a Raditz que también lo hiciera.

-mmm… ¿a quién? –preguntó pensando que la respuesta sería su hermano.

-a Vegeta -

Raditz se había equivocado y al ver como se le iluminaba el rostro a Bulma cuando lo nombraba, era como si una fuerte marejada lo azotara. No podía entender como ese sujeto, provocaba que a su amiga le brillaran los ojos de esa manera, si su sola mirada congela hasta al sol ¿qué logró él, que otros no? Tenía deseos de preguntarle, como cayó ella en las redes de ese tipo. No le cabía en la cabeza como su Bulma, ya no era suya -¿él vendrá pronto? –le preguntó, para ver si podía hacer preguntas referente a él o simplemente decirle, si es que no sabía, la clase de persona que es ese tipo y en donde probablemente ande metido, antes de que él llegara.

-sí, no debe tardar–le respondió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Allí estaba Vegeta desde el balcón apoyado en la pared, detrás de Raditz, que no se demoró detectar como Bulma miraba otro punto en el departamento. Se dio la vuelta para ver que era y enseguida le llegó los ojos penetrantes de Vegeta clavando los suyos, una mirada casi asesina tenía en su rostro.

-¿se puede saber que hace él aquí? –le preguntó a Bulma seriamente y muy enojado.

"ay no puede ser" pensó maldiciendo, porque su sorpresa planeada se arruinó. De mala gana respondió –vino a hablar conmigo –por dentro temía por la vida de su amigo.

-y también quiero hablar contigo –mencionó también Raditz, llamado la atención de Bulma y de Vegeta ¿por qué tenía que hablar con él?

-no hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar –le dijo de forma dura Vegeta. No le interesaba en absoluto si él quería darle las gracias por la ayuda que le dio a regañadientes esa vez y tampoco quería recordar ese hecho, menos estando Bulma presente.

-por supuesto que las hay. Bulma me dijo que tú eras mi primo y además novio de ella, lo que quiero es aclarar esas cosas ahora –Raditz también era un sujeto duro, los años que vivió le dieron la madurez suficiente para ser firme al hablar, intimidarse por alguien no era una opción para él, también podía ponerse un tanto caótico igual que Vegeta cuando algo no le agradaba.

-espera Raditz ¿esto no es una especia de sobre protección hacía una amiga que vez como tu hermana? Porque déjame decirte Raditz, que me molesta mucho el sermón de las personas, sobre todo si se trata entre Vegeta y yo –le dejó bien claro Bulma. Milk ya comenzó a sermonearla desde que supo la relación que tenía con el ex gran príncipe de la UFC y eso sin duda le molestó, porque ella y solo ella podía comprender este enamoramiento hacia Vegeta que tanto la enloquecía.

Raditz se puso automáticamente nervioso por la pregunta y por el tono molesto que usó la Brief cuando realmente le enojaba algo. Hace ya mucho tiempo había perdido la cuenta de los tirones de pelo que Bulma le daba cuando se enojaba por algo, él siempre pensó que la culpa la tenía su cabello largo –bueno… la verdad es que… se trata de otra cosa, algo que no me gustaría decirte aquí y menos en este momento –pensó que diciendo eso quedaría como por zanjada la pregunta.

Pero no conocía a Vegeta –hump ¿tanto te cuesta decir, que estás enamorado de Bulma? ¿tan cobarde eres, que no puedes ni decirlo en mi presencia? –

Después de lo que dijo Vegeta, la habitación se quedó completamente en silencio. Raditz no supo que hacer o si negar o no lo que acaba de decir Vegeta ¿cómo él pudo darse cuenta de eso? ¿acaso era tan obvio? No podía ni mirar a Bulma en este momento, sabía que su mirada estaba puesta en él, esperando una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

-¿Raditz eso es cierto? –le preguntó ella ahora, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba eso ya que quizás sí pudo creérselo cuando eran niños ¿pero ahora? Han pasado tantos años y de hecho ¿cómo Vegeta podía asegurar algo así?

Raditz no quería que Bulma se enterara de esa forma de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Quería decírselos a solas para ver si lograba convencerla de que lo eligiera a él y que dejara al otro sujeto porque no era para ella, porque Vegeta nunca la amaría como él lo hacía. Todo su plan se había desmoronado, pero las esperanzan nunca –es cierto Bulma, te he amado desde que éramos niños, nunca logré olvidarte después de mi desaparición, siempre pensaba en ti y en como estarías, si cabía la posibilidad de que fueras todavía más bella de lo que fuiste en la infancia y me hice la promesa de buscarte para poder enamorarte y decirte de una vez por todas los sentimientos que guarde cuando era un mocoso y que jamás logré revelarte –resopló mirando el suelo –supongo que llegué demasiado tarde, de hecho debí haber imaginado que alguien llegaría antes que yo… -ya estaba, lo había dicho y por más vergonzoso que fue, su corazón había quedado libre al fin, pero tenía sospecha de que se le rompería después de lo que tenga que escuchar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Chan, chan, chan, ¿Qué será lo que Bulma le dirá a Raditz? Bueno yo ya lo sé así que se lo dejo a su imaginación mientras todavía no subo el próximo capítulo que se titulará "adiós olvido" les informo que desde este capítulo, va a comenzar lo que ha estado en los POV últimamente que quizás ustedes ya deben saber que es. Viene el verdadero drama en esta historia donde las haré llorar, bueno quizás no. Saltándonos este tema ayer no publiqué porque aún me faltaban cosas por poner en este capítulo y hoy por fin lo completé, así que les ruegos sus disculpas por si esperaban que lo hiciera ayer (esto se está volviendo contaste) y cambiando de tema otra vez, el otro día escuchando música en la radio me acordé de una canción que digamos que es como si Bulma se la cantara a Vegeta (en el mundo de dragón ball por supuesto) y créanme lo que les digo, es como si estuviera hecha para ellos. No sé si alguna vez la han escuchado, pero les dejo la letra aquí abajo y quien la canta por si la quieren oír. Bueno eso sería todo, déjense sus comentarios si fueran tan amables para saber que les pareció este capítulo, se los responderé como mucho justo (así no me siento tan sola) bueno hasta la próxima, ahora si dejo de parlotear de una vez XD **_

_**Canción: limón y sal de Julieta Venegas **_

Tengo que confesar que a veces, no me gusta tu forma de ser,  
luego te me desapareces y no entiendo muy bien por qué?  
No dices nada romántico cuando llega el atardecer,  
te pones de un humor extraño con cada luna llena al mes.

Pero todo lo demás le gana lo bueno que me das,  
solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar.

Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal  
y como estas no hace falta cambiarte nada.  
Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes  
y bajas si no estas seguro de lo que sientes.

Tengo que confesarte ahora, nunca creí en la felicidad,  
a veces algo se le parece pero es pura casualidad.

Luego me vengo a encontrar, con tus ojos me dan algo más,  
solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar.

Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal  
y como estas no hace falta cambiarte nada.  
Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes  
y bajas si no estas seguro de lo que sientes.(x2)

Solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar


	14. Chapter 14: adiós olvido (confesión)

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni planeo que me pertenescan, Pero la historia es Totalmente mía**_

_**Capítulo 14) adiós olvido (confesión)**_

_**POV de Vegeta**_

_**Ya se cumple un año de la muerte de él, y todavía Bulma me pregunta si acaso lo he olvidado. Siento el miedo de ella clavándole la espalda. La veo allí mirándose al espejo mientras se maquilla, disimulando el temor que sé que tiene y que en sus ojos azules puedo discernir. De vez en cuando me mira por el mismo espejo; yo solo finjo no notarlo. **_

_**-¿iras? –por fin dejó salir esa pregunta susurrante que yo sé que quería soltarme, pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo.**_

_**Yo me acomodé la camisa negra abierta que me había puesto y me volteé para responderle -¿para qué otra cosas más me vestí así? –**_

_**Vi como Bulma se levantaba de la silla para caminar hacia mí. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, ella misma acomodó mi camisa, y me sonrió mientras me miraba –me alegro que hayas decidido no olvidarlo –**_

_**-sabes que decidí recordar hace mucho tiempo y esta no puede ser la excepción –cuando dije eso, ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello y me besó suavemente, yo solo abrasé su cintura, mientras me hundía en su calidez. Fue un alivio tenerla así, desde que desperté sabía que este día sería nublado para todos, pero estar así con ella me daba confort, me brinda tranquilidad de nuevo. Después de que nuestras bocas se separaran me abrazó y pude sentir unas lágrimas mojar mi cuello ¡detesto verla tan vulnerable! Quiero ver de nuevo su actitud fuerte y luchadora, como cuando demostraba que a nada ni a nadie le temía, pero ha estado tan deprimida que ya no sé qué hacer para verla sonreír. La separé de mí y la miré a los ojos. Sé que puedo tener una mirada no muy agradable, pero ella entiende lo que con mis ojos quiero expresarle. Y como lo sospeché, Bulma lo supo. Se acercó a mi cara y me dio un pequeño beso.**_

_**-¿recuerdas cuando me lo contaste todo? –me preguntó poniendo un dedo y me barbilla, mirando ese punto como si no podía mírame a los ojos. Yo por otro lado sabía exactamente a qué se refería con su pregunta.**_

_**-por supuesto –**_

_**-¿te acuerdas que me dijiste que tu olvidabas para así dejar de sufrir? –Yo le asentí –he llegado a pensar que quizás es más fácil así –me confesó mirando al suelo, no quería darme la cara, supongo que estaba avergonzada por lo que dijo.**_

_**Me sorprendió que me dijera algo así, después de todo ella misma me ayudó a mí a confesar todo mi pasado y dejar de tratar de olvidarlo. La desesperación y la depresión estaban haciendo de Bulma una mujer básica que se rinde muy fácilmente. Y era irónico darme cuenta que ahora yo debo ayudarla así como ella me ayudó a mí, me dio la mano que necesitaba para salir de ese agujero oscuro en ese en el que ahora Bulma ha caído. No pienso permitir que a ella le ocurra algo semejante a lo que yo viví, no era agradable estar en esa situación. Le levanto el mentón para que me mire, que observe bien que mi rostro no muestra decepción solo comprensión. **_

_**-sé que quieres olvidarlo también, pero tienes que borrar eso de tu mente Bulma… una vez alguien me dijo, que si los recuerdos que tenía me causaban tanto dolor, debía superarlos, que eso me haría fuerte, porque llevaría conmigo una carga muy pesada y sería admirable ¿recuerdas quien fue el que me lo dijo? –Bulma sabía la respuesta y con una sola sonrisa que me mostró, supe que nunca más volvería a pensar en eso. Esta vez me abrazó tan fuerte que fue desprevenido para mí.**_

_**-no tienes idea de cuánto te amo Vegeta –me dijo como agradecimiento. No importaba cuántas veces me lo diga, jamás me aburriré de escuchar cuanto me amaba. He cambiado tanto y tanto por ella que debería ser yo el que le repita esas cursilerías todo el día, pero sé que Bulma lo sabe, sin que yo diga una palabra–adiós olvido –dijo simbolizando que nunca más volverá a pensar en algo así.**_

_**-adiós para siempre –le aclaro yo haciéndola reír y antes de soltarnos para irnos, recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos ese juramento con tanto significado.**_

_**(…)**_

Raditz miraba inquieto a Bulma, quien parecía todavía poner las ideas en su cabeza, necesitaba saber qué le diría después de todo lo que le había revelado, sus sentimientos y que jamás la olvidó, que se enamoró de ella desde que la vio por primera vez. Gracias a Vegeta, no pudo confesárselo de la forma que pensaba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y negarle esto no era parte de su plan.

-Raditz yo… no sé qué decirte -¿qué podía decirle para que no saliera lastimado? Si de cualquier modo le dolerían sus palabras.

-no importa, tu silencio me lo dice todo –mintió Raditz, porque necesitaba oírlo de su boca, quería escuchar que no podía corresponderle porque amaba a Vegeta, así haría que su torpe corazón entendiera y se le metiera bien adentro que esto no podía ser, que buscara otro amor.

-Raditz yo te quiero muchísimo… -por un rato esas palabras parecían ser de esperanza y de hecho Vegeta frunció el ceño bastante –pero es un sentimiento de hermanos, como Goku y yo –vio su decepción, pero tenía que continuar –no puedo amarte Raditz, porque amó a Vegeta más de lo que he llegado a imaginar. Nadie nunca lo entendería pero quiero que tú sí, y no quiero perder este lazo de amistad que tenemos –

-¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? –debía hacer esa pregunta, al frente de Vegeta no le importaba, necesitaba saber porque ese sujeto, siendo lo que es, pudo lograr enamorarla con esa magnitud.

Bulma se puso a pensar en cómo responderle -¿te acuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños, yo llegué diciéndoles que había conocido a un niño en el parque, que me había salvado de caer de un árbol? –

-¿no me digas que él es…? –

-sí, Vegeta era ese niño, ese que esperé por mucho tiempo para volver a verlo, de hecho cuando desapareciste, seguí esperando en el árbol con la esperanza de encontrarlo otra vez. Resulta que la vida da muchas vueltas y parece ser que repite páginas de vida. Yo llegué a Tokio, con las intenciones de crecer en el trabajo y lo primero que hago es tropezarme con una piedra que casi me mata y otra vez, allí estaba ese niño para ayudarme, solo que ahora había crecido –Bulma se había volteado para mirar a Vegeta que también parecía atento a lo que decía, a pesar de que estaba molesto de la forma de hablar de los dos aludidos, como si él no estuviera allí escuchando todo –cualquiera mira a Vegeta y teme por su vida en segundos, yo tuve el agrado de conocerlo de otras formas. Discutíamos, hablamos con normalidad, o reíamos, y aunque al principio no lo recordaba como el niño del cometa rojo, pude enamorarme de él, con todas esas características que posee… esa es la diferencia entre tú y Vegeta, que él estaba destinado a mí desde un principio y tú Raditz estabas destinado a ser mi amigo. Quizás todo esto suene ridículo, que el destino no existe, pero si piensas un poco ¿es realmente casualidad que yo me volviera a encontrar con Vegeta en un mundo tan grande? –con esa pregunta franca, era todo lo que tenía que decir.

Vegeta la miró pensando en que en realidad encontraba tonto eso del destino, quizás tenía razón pero era muy cursi y le fastidiaba ¿pero que le iba hacer? Bulma estaba muy inspirada para interrumpirla.

Raditz lo entendió y eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para comprender que ella pertenecía a alguien más. Sabía que su corazón le costaría darse cuenta de que no había esperanzas, pero todo lo que le había dicho había sido suficiente para estar en paz con la confusión que tenía su alma –gracias por contarme todo esto Bulma, eso era lo que quería escuchar para poder comprenderte, claro que me habría gustado que me correspondieras, y antes de que me vaya, quiero decirte una cosa Vegeta –miró a Vegeta con su cara más seria que podía poner –cuida muy bien a Bulma o seré yo el que te corte los dedos –

-hump, me gustaría verte intentarlo –le dijo en forma de reto, pero Raditz no dijo nada al respecto y en cambio dejaron a Bulma intrigada a lo rara advertencia que le dijo su amigo a Vegeta.

-ya me voy Bulma, lo siento por haberte molestado a ti y a Vegeta –

-no tienes porqué disculparte Raditz y siento no poder… -

-ni se te ocurra pedir perdón por eso Bulma, es ridículo –fue hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, corriendo el riesgo de morir a golpes y patas, pero tenía que despedirse de algún modo –adiós Bulma, quizás pasado mañana nos veamos en el gimnasio de Kakarotto –le avisó atravesando ya la puerta de salida.

-está bien, nos vemos –Bulma se despidió con la mano y cuando Raditz desapareció de la puerta, ella dio un largo suspiro de tensión.

-cuando me hablaste de que me tenías una sorpresa, en mi cabeza no me imaginaba esto –dijo Vegeta hablándole a su espalda y sentándose en el sofá de ella de brazos cruzados.

-esta no era la sorpresa que tenía para ti, en realidad, la sorprendida fui yo –fue hasta donde él y se sentó a su lado, lo bastante cerca para rozar su pierna –no creí que Raditz tenía sentimientos así hacia mí –

-siempre eres tan tonta, que no te das cuenta de algo tan obvio –le reprochó mirándola de reojo.

-¡oye Vegeta yo no soy ninguna tonta, solo nunca me lo imaginé! Yo no sé cómo pudiste darte cuenta de algo así –hizo un puchero infantil mientras lo decía.

-no fue discreto –le dijo simplemente –ahora, no quiero seguir hablando de ese insecto, y ni siquiera quiero preguntar por qué se te ocurrió recibirlo con bata de baño –era lo que más le molestaba, ciertamente no cubría mucho su cuerpo y la hacía ver muy provocativa, que ese imbécil la haya mirado así, le causaba cólera.

-¿esto? –apuntó a su bata blanca, recordando ahora sí, para que se la había quedado –en realidad, era parte de la sorpresa que te tenía –se levantó del sofá, poniéndose al frente de Vegeta entremedio de sus piernas duras y abiertas, para quedar a una buena distancia de su vista y sonriéndole coquetamente, se comenzó a descubrir la parte superior de la prenda con lentitud -¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño antes de cenar? –le guiñó un ojo y se desnudó entera frente a los ojos abiertos de Vegeta, se salió de entremedio de sus piernas y caminó hasta el cuarto de ella con sutileza para entrar al baño, con la vista desnuda de su espalda, glúteos y piernas en perfecta armonía.

Vegeta la miraba hipnotizado (o idiotizado) hasta que perdió de vista de la bella anomalía ¿dónde había quedado la vergüenza y la cortedad? "¿y a quien le importa?" pensó Vegeta y sin demoras, fue tras su mujer, mientras se despojaba de su ropa también, listo para recibir con los brazos abiertos, su lujuriosa sorpresa. Lo de Raditz había pasado a segundo plano, mientras ellos disfrutaban del calor del momento, ahora en su hogar, donde al parecer no había límites para una buena noche de pasión. Mientras hacían el amor, se olvidaban del mundo, se olvidaban de cómo se conocieron, de los pecados que cometieron, del rencor, de la rabia, de los problemas, de la humanidad y del tiempo, solo ellos juntos podían entrar en esa burbuja imaginaria que los llenaba de placer y los separaba del mundo, y mientras no se rompiera; Vegeta y Bulma podían llegar a hacer uno solo.

(…)

Los días y las noches fueron pasando y con ellos noticias. Raditz había decidido no entrenar en el gimnasio de su hermano, por dos razones. La primera era Bulma, verla allí todos los días sin poder tenerla, le enfermaba, por más que fingía estar bien y que no le importaba, por dentro no aguantaba verla con Vegeta. La otra razón era que quería hacer su propio club de pelea, ayudar a chicos que tenían potencial igual como lo hizo N16 con él. Ese era su sueño y prometió cumplirlo cueste lo que cueste. Así fue que dejó el departamento de su hermano, para tener el suyo propio, claro que sin dejar de visitarlo de vez en cuando.

Mientras tanto, Bulma se preparaba para recibir el otoño tan esperado y con él su cumpleaños número veintidós y de toda la felicidad que tenía, había algo que la tenía preocupada y triste. Que sus padres no la habían llamado para anunciar que venían, eso la dejaba sin saber si asistirían o no el día de su cumpleaños que en verdad era muy importante que ellos estuvieran allí para abrazarla cuando soplara las velas. Aparte de esa preocupación estaba también inquietada por Vegeta. hace dos noches estaba recibiendo llamadas nocturnas que él no le dejaba saber quién era él o la que lo llamaba cada vez que le preguntaba. Tenía entendido que nadie más, aparte de ella, era la que se comunicaba con Vegeta ¿Quién más podía ser? No quería sospechar de él, pero las ideas iban volando y le estaban afectando un poco en el humor; de hecho Vegeta empezó a notar que ella se ponía algo malhumorada de vez en cuando, provocando que él se alejara para dejarla tranquila y no recibir su escandalosa forma de ser.

Ya era de noche y ambos jóvenes estaban acostados durmiendo en la habitación de Vegeta, bueno en realidad ninguno podía dormir, pero fingían hacerlo. Hoy no habían hecho el amor por haber tenido una pequeña discusión nocturna que ahora estaba pagándose con insomnio, más cuando no podían dormir abrazados solo para mantener el orgullo intacto y no sucumbir al arrepentimiento. Estaban a un día del cumpleaños de Bulma que justamente es el día exacto en el que comienza el otoño, o sea el 21 de septiembre, de hecho técnicamente ya era otoño, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana. Bulma, pensativa, no dejaba de mirar las manecillas del reloj que estaba en el velador. El tema de sus padres la tenía agobiada ¿era posible que no se acordaran de su cumpleaños? No sabía ni que pensar si algo así pasara. En eso el celular de Vegeta comienza sonar y él se apresura en contestarlo para no despertar a Bulma, creyendo que seguía dormida o eso pensaba ella.

-halo –susurra y se levanta de la cama para ir al balcón a hablar.

Pero Bulma no se iba a quedar así como así, tenía que averiguar quién era esa persona que lo estaba llamando a escondidas y constantemente. Como sabía que Vegeta pensaba que ella estaba dormida, se levantó de la cama con cautela y se puso en una posición donde pudiera escuchar la conversación que tenía Vegeta con quien sabe que persona. Al encontrar la ubicación perfecta con el mayor silencio que le daba su respiración, empezó a escuchar.

-tienes que venir cuanto antes… -Vegeta comenzó a hablar muy alterado pero silencioso –escucha, si no hay pasajes yo los consigo, pero tienes que venir ahora, ya me estoy hartando de esta mujer… –cuando escuchó eso Bulma se tapó la boca para no gritar –por supuesto que lo está… -dijo malhumorado – ¡perfecto! ¿entonces en que hotel te hospedaras? –puso una sonrisa ladina, que Bulma pudo ver sin siquiera mirar su rostro –bien, entonces mañana mismo en el hotel te veré… -silencio profundo –ya sé que me tengo que asegurar de que no me descubra… ten por seguro que ella no sospechará lo nuestro… adiós –con eso cortó la comunicación.

Bulma se apresuró a correr de puntillas de vuelta a la cama y fingir dormir otra vez. Llegó a tiempo y luego sintió como la cama se hundía al otro lado indicando que Vegeta se había acostado. Mientras Bulma cerraba los ojos unas lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la almohada "no es cierto" dijo en sus pensamientos con dolor "Vegeta no me puede estar engañando" pero la evidencia estaba clara y en su cabeza solo podía escuchar las palabras que más lo delataban en esa conversación. Ella tan segura de que Vegeta no sería capaz de algo así, nunca llegó a imaginar de que podía estar equivocada, que confió demasiado en él haciéndola ciega, pero es que no podía entender que cuando miraba en los ojos de Vegeta, allí habían sinceridad y seguridad. Él le había dicho una vez que no le gustaba esconder cosas, que él era directo por mucho que lastime ¿si ahora tenía una amante, por qué no se lo dijo y ya? Esto tenía que aclararlo bien. No podía juzgar a Vegeta pero tampoco podía descartar la idea. Si fuera verdad, sabía que su corazón no aguantaría un engaño de él, lo amaba tanto, que si lo perdía por otra, sus muros se derrumbarían por completo. Ella le había entregado su cuerpo y él no podía arrebatarle el corazón de esa manera tan ruin.

_**POV de Bulma**_

Desperté sin ganas de hacerlo y como lo sospechaba, Vegeta no estaba a mi lado. Esperanzada creí que estaría bañándose pero al levantarme para confirmarlo, no lo encontré allí. Salí de la habitación de él para buscarlo y lo llamé varias veces, pero nada. Caí derrotada en el sofá, que tenía el olor de Vegeta impregnado. Mirando el reloj de mi móvil, me di cuenta que eran las 10:30 de la mañana ¿dónde podía estar y además sin avisarme que saldría temprano? Hoy era sábado, no había trabajo ni entrenamiento, no creo que haya salido a comprar algo, es demasiado temprano y quizás a qué hora habrá salido. De repente, los recuerdos de anoche, cuando lo llamaron al celular, me lo recordaron. Esa conversación tan extraña y secreta me estaba volviendo loca ¿y si tenía una amante? Yo no sabría qué hacer si eso pasara, lo amo tanto que perdería mi identidad si me engañara. No quería creer en esto, pero yo ya no sé ni que pensar, Vegeta me ha estado negando saber quién es esa persona que tanto lo llamaba, hay veces que me dice que es solo un numero equivocado, pero he escuchado tantas veces esa escusa con Yamcha que solo me parece falsa.

Me quedé metida en tantas imágenes negativas que al ver la hora otra vez, ya daban las 11 de la mañana. En eso la puerta se abrió y allí entró Vegeta como si nada. Yo lo quedo mirando cortante; quiero que se dé cuenta que estoy muy enojada por no avisarme que saldría temprano a donde quien sabe qué. Él me quedó mirando por un momento y caminó hasta la nevera ¿pero quién se creía que era para ignorarme así? esto no lo permitiré.

-¿me puedes explicar en dónde andabas? –le hice la pregunta que menos quería que saliera de mi boca. Sonaba como si tratara de controlarlo.

-¿desde cuándo tengo que darte explicación? –su voz sonó tosca, pero yo no me dejaré amedrentar por él, además me da más rabia que esté actuando a la defensiva, eso implicaba que me estaba ocultando algo; bueno en realidad Vegeta siempre suena a la defensiva.

-está bien no es mi derecho exigirlas, pero por lo menos me hubieras avisado que saldrías temprano así yo no me habría preocupado –no bajé mi tono de voz, porque tampoco estaba de un buen humor que digamos.

-se cuidarme solo –me dijo seco. Esas palabras me dolieron. Sé que se puede cuidar solo, pero yo no dejo de preocuparme y a él parece no importarle.

-quisiera que tuvieras más confianza conmigo –mi voz había salido baja, casi al punto de quebrarse, ni siquiera quería mirarlo a la cara estaba de espaldas a él, porque su expresión dura e indiferente me lastimaba. Si miraba su rostro ahora, quizás podría ver la verdad de todo esto, que él me engaña con otra.

-y yo quisiera que dejes de molestarme–

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, era como volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando recién nos conocíamos y el me detestaba, en ese tiempo todo para mí era un chiste y no me preocupaba en absoluto si me odiaba o no. Ahora es mi pareja y escucharlo hablar tan frio como cuando no lo éramos me estaba rompiendo de apoco el corazón ¿qué le había hecho, para que estuviera así conmigo? Sé que si no estuviéramos en esta situación él no me diría eso. Empezamos a tener mucha confianza entre nosotros, una de ellas era contarnos las cosas, quizás no todo, pero lo hacíamos. Vegeta estaba actuando muy esquivo y frio ahora, dejándome con la conclusión clara; tenía una amante y solo quería deshacerse de mi con esa actitud hiriente.

No quería hablar más con él, si me respondía otra vez de esa forma, no lo soportaría y me haría preguntarle directamente si tenía una amante o no. Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta mi habitación, con los ojos apunto de derramar lágrimas, él se dio cuenta, pero me ignoró. Me fui al baño, me metí a la tina y me bañé, así podía sentir que no era yo la que derramaba lágrimas sino era producto de la regadera. Me sentía fatal, ni siquiera se acordó que yo estaba de cumpleaños hoy; bueno, sabía que por su orgullo no iría hacia mí, amorosamente y me diría con gran alegría feliz cumpleaños, pero un beso apasionado habría sido de maravilla, y en cambio solo me regaló su antipatía. Me siento sola otra vez, mis padres no vinieron, ni me llamaron, los muchachos de Kame House tampoco, no tengo noticias de Goku y por lo que sé es muy olvidadizo con eso de los cumpleaños y Raditz… ayer me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que si me gustaría salir a comer un mega helado con él hoy, para felicitarme y de paso comprarme un regalo. No había aceptado, porque pensé que los chicos tendrían algo planeado, pero vaya que equivocada estaba. No lo pensé dos veces y salí de mi ducha, tomé el teléfono y escribí un mensaje para Raditz aceptando su invitación, y no, no lo hago por despecho a Vegeta… bueno quizás si un poco, pero supongo que no le afectará, ya que está con esa actitud tan impasible.

_**POV de Vegeta **_

Ya me está hartando esta situación, llevo dos día sin poder tocar a Bulma y todo por la culpa de su padre y de esta maldita sorpresa que quiere darle. Ahora es cuando empiezo a pensar que su padre es más cruel que yo, y por mucho que me resulte fácil ser frio, ver a Bulma triste no lo soporto, sé lo que debe estar pensando de mí. Lo que me alegra es que hoy termina esta tortura, anteayer había comenzado este plan absurdo y ahora me arrepiento de haber llamado a su padre por teléfono el día en que vi que Bulma no pudo comunicarse con él, yo lo logré para mi mala suerte y al saber que yo era el novio de su hija, comenzó a planear esta maldita fiesta sorpresa. Ayer me llamó para recordarme que hoy llegaba.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**-halo –**_

_**-hola joven Vegeta, soy el papá de Bulma –**_

_**-ya lo sé –**_

_**-bueno, quería informarle que recién me puse a ver si hay pasajes de Tokio para mañana-**_

_**-tienes que venir cuanto antes –**_

_**-estoy tratando de lograrlo, pero he escuchado rumores que para mañana los pasajes están agotados a un horario temprano –**_

_**-escucha, si no hay pasajes yo los consigo, pero tienes que venir ahora, ya me estoy hartando de esta mujer –**_

_**-debe estar muy enojada con nosotros y malhumorada contigo –**_

_**-por supuesto que lo está –**_

_**-jajajaja, bueno tienes suerte joven, porque acabo de ver en internet que hay pasajes disponibles para mañana mismo a las 6 de la madrugada –**_

_**-¡perfecto! ¿entonces en que hotel te hospedaras? –**_

_**-en el Gran Tokio creo que llegaremos como a las 9 de la mañana, pero te llamaré para que estés atento–**_

_**-bien entonces mañana mismo en el hotel te veré –**_

_**-sí, y recuerda que no debes dejar que ella te vea salir o la sorpresa se arruinará toda -**_

_**-ya sé que me tengo que asegurar de que no me descubra –**_

_**-sé que lo harás bien, aun así estoy muy nervioso a que se dé cuenta –**_

_**-ten por seguro que ella no descubrirá lo nuestro –**_

_**-bueno Vegeta, buenas noches –**_

_**-adiós –**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Esa conversación fue bastante incomoda ya que sabía muy bien que Bulma estaba escuchándola. Tuve que ser irrespetuoso al hablar, más con una persona mayor y aparentar que la estoy engañando con otra, si no hubiera hecho eso Bulma me habría descubierto en un dos por tres. Hoy que conocí a sus padres, me parecieron demasiados liberales, eso me deja muy claro porque Bulma a veces hace lo que quiere y viste como quiere. Su madre es un problema, en cuanto me vio pensé que se me iba a tirar encima, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero era como si trataba de coquetearme. Su padre en comparación era el único que parecía normal en esa familia y daba un aire de respeto que tuve que aceptar. Ahora que recuerdo, recién me vengo a enterar que Kakarotto también está involucrado en esto ¡es lo que más harto me tiene! ¡Nadie se dignó en avisarme con anticipación que el también metería su nariz! No habría aceptado desde un principio si lo hubiera sabido. Según sé, el plan consiste en sacar a pasear a Bulma y distraerla mientras los inútiles de Kame House decoran la casa, luego llevarla hasta la playa y sorprenderla. Sinceramente yo habría hecho algo menos ortodoxo y complicado.

-fuff… -Suspiro derrotado con mis propios pensamientos y sacó del bolcillo de mi chaqueta un estuche largo de terciopelo rojo y lo abro viendo su contenido. El brillo de la cadena de oro blanco se deja notar primero y lo examinó fijándome que no tenga ninguna imperfección o lo devuelvo. Vi el medallón que cuelga de la fina tira y sonrió para mí mismo porque fue la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir, hacer que tuviera grabado lo que a ella más le gustaba. El regalo fue lo que más me costó pensar, no soy bueno en estas cosas, ya que no recuerdo haber tenido un cumpleaños, además cuando fue a comprarlo, las mujeres de la tienda me miraban muy extraño. No sabía que regalarle a Bulma ya que tiene de todo, pero de lo todo me di cuenta que nunca llevaba alguna cadena ni tampoco había visto una en su velador, así que fue la mejor opción que se me ocurrió.

Escondo rápidamente el estuche cuando escuchó la puerta sonar otra vez y de ella sale Bulma con un vestido casual con un diseño floreado pero escotado de color agua, lleva un chaleco en su brazo y en el otro una cartera. El perfume natural de su piel lo podía sentir muy activo, que aunque estuviera a una cierta distancia de ella podía olfatearlo sin ninguna dificultad. Debo reconocer que se veía muy hermosa, que me daban deseos de ir hasta allá y arrancarle la ropa poco a poco y besarla hasta que se le acabe el aliento, mientras lo hacemos en el sofá, pero mis hormonas se calman cuando caigo en cuenta de algo importante… ¿¡a dónde diablos irá de esa manera!?

-voy a salir con Raditz, por si te interesa saberlo, pero como estas tan indiferente hoy, supongo que te importa un pepino –me dijo con un tono engreídamente enojado, como si leyera mi mente, y se marchó por la puerta importándole un comino lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Estaba arrepintiéndome seriamente de continuar con este plan, ya no lo aguanto ¿¡a quien carajo se le ocurrió poner a Raditz como la distracción!? Seguro que la maravillosa idea fue de Kakarotto, mejor habría sido yo la distracción, la hubiera tenido bastante ocupada… oh sí, muy ocupada.

Fin del POV

Unas horas más, ya todo estaba listo en Kame House para sorprender a Bulma. Raditz le había avisado a su hermano, que ya iban en camino, que todo había salido perfectamente y que Bulma realmente creía que todos se olvidaron de su cumpleaños. Describió que ella estaba muy triste, revelándole las distintas razones, pero menos las sospechas que tenía sobre Vegeta y su supuesta amante.

-Señor Brief, dijo Raditz que ya vienen en camino –avisó Goku cuando dejó de hablar por el teléfono con su hermano. Todos estaban en el gimnasio subterráneo de la casa y en la planta alta estaba ya lista la decoración que organizaron las mujeres en conjunto.

-que bien muchacho ya era hora ¿no nos falta nada cierto? –les preguntó a la multitud de jóvenes.

-no Dr. Brief está todo listo, Yamcha está vigilando si vienen –confirmó Krilin.

-entonces solo nos queda esperar –el padre de Bulma se acercó a su yerno que estaba al fondo de la habitación apoyado en una pared y con el entrecejo como debe estar –joven Vegeta, lamento que esté molesto por lo que planeamos para Bulma –se disculpó adivinando casi como su hija, los pensamientos que agobiaban al muchacho.

-Hump –musitó cerrando los ojos porque no tenía ganas de decir nada y su enojo hablaba por sí solo.

-no molestes al muchacho querido, debe estar muy nervioso porque todo salga bien –la Sra. Brief agarró del brazo a su esposo, llevándolo hasta donde estaban los demás para dejar tranquilo a Vegeta.

"lo único que quiero es que esto acabe ya" pensó tratando de controlar su cólera, por el bien de la fiesta sorpresa para Bulma.

En un cierto tiempo Yamcha bajó corriendo las escaleras avisando que Bulma ya había llegado con Raditz. Rápidamente todos subieron las escaleras y se escondieron entre lo que hallaron ideal para no verse y con las luces apagadas, esperaron que la puerta se abriera. Vegeta también había subido pero no para esconderse. Salió por la puerta trasera de la casa para ir a la playa y esperar que todo el show acabara, para hablar a solas y en tranquilidad con Bulma.

-¿por qué está tan oscuro? –le preguntó Bulma a Raditz cuando ambos se bajaron del vehículo.

-no lo sé, seguro deben estar en el gimnasio –respondió fingiendo desinterés.

-pero que extraño –

Al unísono ingresaron a la oscura casa que fue sorpresivamente iluminada revelando lo que pasaba a su alrededor y con un gran grito estruendoso, todos dijeron ¡sorpresa! Saliendo de sus escondites.

Bulma había quedado más que asombrada. Estaba tan en shock que su mente seguía procesando que pasaba y entre medio de todos los amigos de la joven, salieron sus padres para abrazarla -¿papá, mamá? –dijo con voz temblorosa mirándolos incrédula.

-¡Bulmita! –gritó su madre y fue corriendo a abrazarla junto a su esposo que también había gritado en nombre de su hija.

-no puedo creer que estén aquí, creí que se les había olvidado –Bulma los ceñía con tanta fuerza como si fuera a caer de sus brazos. Unas lágrimas de emoción nublaron sus añiles ojos que la hicieron llorar de alegría.

-¿cómo se nos hubiera olvidado? Eres nuestra única hija –le dijo el Dr. Brief mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bulma.

-son tan crueles… ¡todos lo son! –dijo Bulma secándose los ojos mojados, con la palma de su mano, después de haberse soltado del abrazo de sus padres.

-jajajaja lo sentimos Bulma, pero ya vez que nos acordamos –se disculpó Goku riéndose un poco de su amiga y rascándose la cabeza como de costumbre.

-tendrán que darme buenos regalos para poder perdonarlos –dijo con humor haciendo reír a todos.

La fiesta comenzó, mientras todos procuraban hablar con la cumpleañera que tenía un mejor humor disfrutando mucho de la celebración. Ya le habían cantado cumpleaños feliz y Bulma había soplado las velas pidiendo el deseo que más anhelaba ahora mismo, que Vegeta le revelara todos sus secretos por más dolorosos que sean y desde que empezó a pensar en él, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza por más que buscaba una buena distracción. Le lastimaba que él no estuviera allí con ella para compartir su felicidad. Llegaba a su mente unas imágenes aterradoras de Vegeta en brazos de otra mujer, eso la estaba agobiando demasiado, de hecho se quedaba pensativa de vez en cuando, mientras la paranoia hacía de las suyas. Pero todo eso se borró, cuando sus padres le contaron como había empezado todo esto de la fiesta sorpresa.

-¿¡cómo que Vegeta estaba detrás de esto también!? –preguntó Bulma turbada.

-pues sí hija, él me llamó dos días antes de tu cumpleaños preguntándome porque yo no recibía tus llamadas… debo admitir que se escuchaba muy enojado. Yo le dije que planeaba darte una fiesta sorpresa y entonces fue que se me ocurrió involucrarlo también a él para que siguiera el plan –le relató lo más resumido posible.

-yo creí que… ¿o sea que ustedes eran los que lo llamaban a su celular? –ahora todo tenía sentido.

-si hijita, el joven y apuesto Vegeta nos dijo que tuvo que fingir que te engañaba con otra mujer para que tú no te dieras cuenta de la sorpresa, estaba muy molesto por eso –opinó la Sra. Brief con sus ojos cerrados y alegres.

-¿¡y en dónde está ahora!? –les preguntó a sus dos padres despreocupados que todavía no se daban cuenta que necesitaba verlo con urgencia.

-yo lo vi salir a la playa –mencionó su papá rascándose la barbilla.

-¿y ahora me lo dices? –gruñó y corrió a la salida trasera de la casa, dirigiéndose directamente donde Vegeta suele estar cuando entrenaba. Había caído un poco la neblina y comenzaba a hacer mucho frio, dando señales que el otoño empezaba a hacer de las suyas. A Bulma no le importó que sus piernas descubiertas comenzaban a congelarse, solo quería encontrar a Vegeta y a medida que se fue acercando a la zona, vio su silueta recta. Estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y miraba la luna que parecía tocar el mar con su reflejo. Bulma, sin ver con claridad su expresión en el rostro, podía apostar que estaba serena, como cuando duerme –Vegeta… -lo nombró caminado para estar al frente de él, rogando que no desapareciera como la espuma.

Él viró su cabeza a un lado, cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado, en esos labios que lo sacaban de este mundo. La estaba esperando hace un buen rato y sabía descifrar que sus padres tuvieron algo que ver con que Bulma estuviera allí ahora mismo. Cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca, él volteó todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la luz de la luna los golpeara a un lado de la cara.

Bulma no sabía que decir, pero su rostro lo decía todo. Se sentía tan arrepentida de dudar de Vegeta y le avergonzaba saber, que él lo sabía, supo que ella había pensado mal de su persona –Vegeta yo creí… -

-sé lo que creíste –la interrumpió inoportuno –y la culpa la tienen tus padres –

-pensé que te enojarías conmigo por pensar así –dio un paso más al frente, sorprendida de que a pesar de su rostro serio no se escuchaba enojado.

-yo habría pensado lo mismo –eso era todo.

Bulma sonrió y viendo que la mesura se había acabado, corrió hasta lo poco que le queda hasta él, pegó un saltito y lo abrazó fuertemente, interrumpiendo los brazos cruzados de Vegeta que ya no tenía. No quería soltarlo, solo escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello –tuve miedo de perderte, si tan solo pudieras prometerme que nunca me dejaras por otra –

-no seas estúpida ¿qué paso con la Bulma Brief segura de si mismo?–mientras le decía todo esto, de su bolcillo sacó el estuche largo de terciopelo y lo metió con perspicacia en el chaleco que ella estaba usando, el abrazo había hecho las cosas más fáciles de entregarle el regalo. Bulma ni se dio cuenta de ese astuto movimiento.

-tienes razón, nunca encontraras a una mujer como yo –sacó todo su estilo arrogante muy parecido al de él.

-es cierto, no hay otra mujer más escandalosa que tú –dijo con sarcasmo y sonrió al escucharla reír.

Dejó de abrazarlo, para poder besarlo pero sintió el peso en su bolcillo que la hizo meter su mano y descubrir que era esa cosa grande que ocupaba más de la mitad del pequeño espacio -¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó en voz alta y abrió la caja roja. La luna iluminándolos le permitió saber lo que era y lo que valía. Se tapó la boca emocionada, no por la cadena de oro, sino por el medallón que de diseño central tenía un árbol de otoño hecho de oro blanco y dorado, que le daba el toque perfecto para que las hojas secas lo parezcan, tenía una forma de rombo que en la orilla sobresalían pequeñas ramas como si el mismo medallón fuera un árbol. El único capaz de saber lo mucho que amaba esa época del año era ese que estaba al frente suyo –Vegeta… ¿tú…? –

-mira la parte de atrás –le aconsejó.

Ella le hizo caso y volteó el medallón, allí con letras de oro dorado decía –siempre en otoño –la leyó en voz alta y las lágrimas emotivas salieron sin ser llamadas.

-te hará pensar, que siempre estarás en otoño –se sonrojó cuando lo dijo. No estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas que tenían que tener un significado oculto y más si es sentimental.

–es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido hoy –con la palma de su mano se limpió las lágrimas que no querían cesar, era como un llanto de niña conmovida por el primer regalo de su novio.

Vegeta dio un paso hacia ella, ocupando el diminuto espacio que había entre ambos e hizo lo que solo dos vez se permitió hacer; abrazar a Bulma. La joden Brief abrió los ojos que aún estaban algo llorosos –feliz cumpleaños Bulma –le dijo en su oído para que solo ella lo escuchara, aunque ambos estuvieran a solas en ese momento. Los dos se separaron un poco del abrazo y se besaron sin apuros, mientras las olas del mar azotaban la arena y el ruido de estas se dejaban escuchar como un suplido instantáneo. Paz, era la palabra para describir ese momento ¿pero cuánto duraría?

(…)

Ya había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Bulma. Los padres de ella se quedaron unos días más para poder estar más tiempo con su hija y conocer más a su yerno. Ellos ocupaban el departamento de ella, mientras los dos sobrantes usaban el departamento de Vegeta. Así era mejor, porque evitaban que los progenitores de la chica escucharan "ciertos" ruidos por las noches que nunca sus padres deberían presenciar. La vida de ellos estaba tomando un rumbo tranquilo, pero siempre hay nubes negras en el cielo.

-vaya, no hay nada bueno en la televisión –exclamó Bulma aburrida cambiando los canales con pereza en su mirada. Aún estaba con piyama ya que recién se había levantado contenta del día feriado que tanto anheló para descansar. Estaba esperando a Vegeta para desayunar ya que él había entrado al baño después de haber tenido sexo en la mesa de la cocina. Se sonrojó al recordarlo y puso ojos de huevo tibio mostrando su cara de perversidad –jijiji –se le borró cuando Vegeta salió de la habitación –oye Vegeta ¿puedes creer que no hay nada interesante en los canales? Se supone que en los días feriados es cuando más programaciones buenas deben haber –le preguntó, cuando lo vio pasar a la mesa que ya estaba lista con todo y café. Aún no se había cambiado de ropa y solo llevaba un pantalón corto de color azul marino que usó para dormir y una musculosa gris.

-por eso no me gustan los feriados, es un día desperdiciado de entrenamiento –le respondió cuando se sentó en la silla junto a Bulma.

-para ti siempre es entrenamiento… pero hoy tengo pensado en que podríamos salir a algún lugar ¿qué te parece? –

-bien… con tal de que no vayan tus padres… -

-que malo eres –le dijo de forma infantil tomando su tasa de café. En eso sonó la puerta del departamento de Vegeta -¡yo voy! Quizás son papá y mamá –le dijo a lo que Vegeta no le hizo caso, pero rezaba internamente a que Bulma estuviera equivocada.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente con un sujeto bastante raro en su forma de mirar. Era alto y musculoso, rubio de ojos azules y pelo escalonado corto–buenos días, policía de investigación –mostró su placa el alto hombre– ¿se encontrará Vegeta Ouji? –dijo de forma amable pero tenía un rostro un tanto serio.

-¿Vegeta Ouji? Aquí solo vive un Vegeta Saiyajin, no Ouji –les respondió extrañada y preocupada al mismo tiempo ¿por qué buscaba un policía a Vegeta?

-oh ya veo, pero estamos hablando del mismo hombre ¿se encontrará en este momento? –insistió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Bulma no alcanzó ni a responder cuando Vegeta abrió más la puerta viendo con sus propios ojos al extraño. Puso estratégicamente a Bulma atrás suyo – ¿Quién eres? –preguntó sin rodeos y firme. Vegeta sabía detectar cuando algo andaba mal.

El sujeto lo miró y confirmó que los rasgos eran los correctos–soy policía de investigación ¿usted es Vegeta Ouji verdad? –

Vegeta frunció el ceño, nunca en su vida nadie lo había llamado con ese apellido porque odiaba de quien pertenecía –soy Vegeta Saiyajin que eso quede bien claro –

-está bien, me pidieron buscarlo con ese nombre, pero su descripción es la misma –espero que dijera algo el azabache pero solo parecía más calculador y molesto – iré al grano, he venido por un asunto de su padre –le soltó ignorando la cara de sorpresa que puso la mujer cuando escuchó eso.

Vegeta le comenzó a tiritar el entre cejo al oírlo –espérame aquí unos segundos –le dijo al sujeto y cuando vio como asintió, cerró la puerta. Sin decir nada, fue hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Vegeta, de que se trata todo esto? –Lo siguió Bulma hasta la alcoba mirando cómo se ponía ropa rápidamente –Vegeta –lo llamó otra vez – ¿me lo puedes explicar por favor? ¿por qué ese tipo dijo que era un asunto de tu padre?–él otra vez no le dio señales de contarle algo -¿¡Vegeta me estas oyendo!? –le gritó cuando vio como no le respondía nada.

-¡Bulma! –la nombró con advertencia mirándola severo, pero trató de calmarse un poco para no alertarla más –tendrás que terminar de desayunar sin mí –le dijo con un tono más normal y tomando una chaqueta, salió del departamento dejando que la duda agobiara a Bulma muchísimo.

(…)

Vegeta se había subido al auto del policía con rumbo desconocido. Él, de brazos cruzados mirando al frente, no pensaba quedarse callado hasta obtener respuestas claras –espero que este llamado sea para comunicarme que esa maldita escoria haya muerto violado en su celda –

-estas con suerte… porque mañana lo ejecutaremos al fin, esta visita es porque él solicitó verte–le respondió simplemente.

-pensé que le habían dado 16 años de cárcel –

-eso es correcto, pero después de que intentó escapar 5 veces, matando a 3 gendarmes, no podíamos regalarle esos años, así que después de su ultimo juicio, lo condenaron a pena de muerte –le relató sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-¿y es por eso que le estas cumpliendo los últimos caprichos antes de que encuentre la paz? Que considerados… -dijo con sarcasmo. Él siempre pensó desde pequeño que su padre estaría libre cuando el creciera. Siempre vivió con las ganas de esperar ese encuentro, para él mismo matarlo con sus propias manos por lo que le hizo a su madre, jamás se permitió olvidar esa promesa.

-yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero como soy el mejor en encontrar personas, la orden me la dieron a mí–el policía ignoró que Vegeta solo estaba siendo sarcástico –además solo quiere hablar contigo –

-¿para qué? Su vida y lo que tenga que decirme me importa menos –

-se nota eso–

El de apellido Saiyajin no dijo nada más. Quizás era muy extraño que él haya cedido tan fácil a ver a ese sujeto que odiaba con todo su ser, pero tenía una sola razón de querer verlo. Quizás tendría la suerte de golpearlo o ver lo patético que debe lucir ahora. El recuerdo de la única impresión que se llevó de él cuando golpeó a su madre, lo atacó otra vez como hace mucho no lo hacía, eso que hizo jamás se lo perdonaría y hoy quería saldar cuentas con él.

Llegaron a la gran cárcel de Tokio, un lugar resguardado por muchos vigilantes en las alturas de las altas paredes del lugar. Parecía que hasta el cielo sabía que era muy peligrosa esa atmosfera de asesinos y violador. Cuando entraron, el policía de investigación habló con un superior antes de pasar a ver al sujeto que decía ser su padre. No fue mucho la espera ya que se distrajo mirando a los familiares de otros delincuentes hablando por el cristal que los alejaba el uno del otro. Le sorprendió que la visita de ellos fuera diferente a las demás. El policía le explicó que al ser muy peligroso el reo, era mejor no exponerlo a la sala pública, ya que podía intentar cualquier cosa. Así que hablarían a solas en un cuarto donde él los vigilaría, tendría que ser una conversación privada al parecer.

Entraron a un cuarto gris donde en el medio había una mesa con dos sillas. Vegeta se sentó dónde podía tener la puerta a la vista y se cruzó de brazos, tenía que esperar hasta que llegara el sujeto en cuestión. el policía en cambio, se puso a un rincón de la habitación, su misión era evitar cualquier cosa. Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, apareció el tipo frente a Vegeta que tanto se parecía a él, solo que con más años encima. Estaba canoso pero no completamente, tenía una barba de candado, el rostro con cicatrices y los mismo ojos negros penetrantes de Vegeta al igual que su cabello en forma de flama.

El sujeto que usaba un traje completo de color naranja y esposas en las manos se quedó parado en la puerta cuando vio a su hijo al frente suyo y sonriéndole de lado se sentó en la silla –pero mira que sorpresa, el pequeño Vegeta Jr. Ahora es todo un hombre –rio socarrón por su propio humor, pero su hijo parecía de acero -¿cómo has estado hijo? –

-no soy tu hijo –le respondió automáticamente severo Vegeta como si lo hubiera ensayado.

-oye, puede que no te haya criado, pero yo te concebí te guste o no… de hecho eres idéntico a mí ¿Cuántos años tienes, 28… 30…? –

-yo no soy igual que tú –le aclaró de mala gana.

-o pero por supuesto que lo eres, en todas las formas posibles ¿crees que no sé qué estabas bajo el brazo de Freezer? –

Con solo el hecho de escuchar el nombre de ese lagarto, miles de recuerdos plagaron su mente, pero eso no era tan frustrante como el hecho de saber, que la persona que más odiaba lo sabía todo. Miró al policía rubio que estaba detrás de su padre con miedo a que su progenitor empezara a decir cosas que no debe escuchar un policía.

-tranquilízate, yo no diré nada que te delate –le reveló, viendo como Vegeta ponía un rostro más calmado pero pensativo -¿te sorprende? Yo sé todo lo que hiciste bajo Freezer gracias a un pequeño amiguito que vigilaba tus pasos–

-hump ¿qué sacas con saberlo? Si no lo usaras en mi contra –

-si tienes razón, pero tenía ganas de saber sobre el fracasado intento que trató de hacer tu madre para que tú no siguieras mis pasos –sonrió con maldad

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando?– le preguntó exasperado.

-de lo que te convertiste sin darte cuenta ¿qué no vez? ¿o realmente crees que yo estoy en la cárcel solo porque golpee a tu madre? Pues no, yo estoy aquí por asesinatos a sangre fría ¿a quién te recuerda eso eh? –le preguntó disfrutando la cara que estaba poniendo su hijo.

-yo ya me salí de eso –le respondió con rencor bajando la voz, fingiendo que esas palabras de su padre no le afectaban.

-sí, me enteré por ahí que ya no estás en el gimnasio de Freezer, todo por culpa de una mujer de pelo color turquesa que de nombre se llama Bulma Brief, la hija del científico más hablado últimamente y al que una vez traté de robar… buen partido por cierto, una mujercita con mucho dinero y de buena educación, pura como una flor ¿pero qué pasará cuando ella se entere de tu pasado, de las cosas que hiciste? ¿realmente crees que te perdonará, qué aceptará que la vuelvas a tocar con esas manos llenas de… sangre? –bajó la voz en la última palabra.

-no me interesa –mintió tratando de poner su mejor rostro de indiferencia. Cuando era niño y se enfrentó a él, demostró mucha debilidad, ahora no iba a permitirse hacer lo mismo.

-jajajaja claro que te importa y lo peor es que ella verá que en realidad eres un monstruo y huirá de ti… te aconsejo que cuando eso suceda, tomes otra oportunidad de volver a lo viejo, ya sabes a que me refiero, de todos modos no puedes cambiar tu pasado, así que solo dedícate a buscar la grandeza… es tu único destino –terminó de hablar enfatizando la última frase.

Sonrió de lado –ya me aburrí de escuchar tanta payasada ¿solo para eso me citaste? Creí que era para algo más importante pero creo que este lugar te secó el cerebro, no vales mi tiempo… y espero que mañana estés listo para ver el infierno en persona–se levantó para caminar a la puerta de salida.

-juju, deja de mentirte hijo, desde que te vi por primera vez, sabía a lo que venias a este mundo, llevabas mi marca en ti, pero la ilusa de tu madre creía poder cambiarme, seguro que con la zorra con la que te acuestas ahora piensa hacer lo mismo contigo, bueno entre perritas se entienden ¿no? jajajaja –rio cruelmente, haciendo que Vegeta retrocediera, lo agarró de la cabeza y lo estampó en la mesa, callando la risa sonora del sujeto.

-¡te lo búscate maldita basura! –lo volteó y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que logró torcerla por toda la ira que tenía, al escuchar como ese miserable se atrevía a hablar así de su mujer y su madre. Puede que no le gustaba demostrar sentimientos frente a un enemigo, pero jamás permitiría que hablaran así de ellas. El policía trataba de inmovilizar a Vegeta y lo logró cuando vio como su padre caía al suelo inconsciente, el rubio no podía creer que lo había noqueado. Lo sacó de la habitación para escoltarlo a la salida.

-escucha, no diré nada de lo que pasó allí adentro, aunque las cámaras estén de testigo –le confió el policía cuando caminaron por los pasillos.

-¿por qué? –

-porque yo también tenía ganas de golpearlo y tú ya me hiciste el favor, además soy un policía corrupto -

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, ahora entendía porque él hablaba con tanta naturalidad frente a un civil. Lo dejó afuera de la cárcel y se fue. Vegeta sacó de su bolcillo trasero una capsula donde estaba guardado su auto, era un regalo del padre de Bulma ya que había lanzado el producto de las capsula Hoi Poi por fin a la venta y las personas estaban que mataban por tenerla, igual que muchas empresas. Se metió al vehículo cuando por fin se disipó el humo y condujo hasta su departamento. El camino largo lo estaba atormentando, por más que dijo y trató de verse no afectado por lo que dijo su padre, no podía ocultarlo ahora, cuando el miedo comenzó a calentarle la cabeza y hacer que sus manos empiecen a sudar. Tantos recuerdos de los asesinatos que cometió le estaban quitando la razón, su padre le había dicho todo eso para afligirlo y lo había logrado, porque tenía razón, él siguió los pasos del sujeto que maldijo por mucho tiempo y nunca se dio cuenta; y su madre, su pobre madre creyó en su hijo, que crecería siendo una persona de bien y la había decepcionado.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**-mamá, tú dijiste que mi papá se llamaba Vegeta igual que yo, pero que él hizo cosas muy malas y que te hizo daño a ti –le dijo el pequeño Vegeta a su madre mientras cenaban y escondidamente le tiraba un pedazo de carne por debajo de la mesa a su perrito Mike. En ese tiempo su hijo tenía tan solo 6 años.**_

_**Celery se quedó en silencio por un momento, preguntándose porque su hijo había sacado a colación ese tema. Se sentía incomoda de hablar de esas cosas otra vez con su cachorro, no quería que su Vegeta se hiciera falsas ilusiones –así es hijo, tu padre fue muy malo –decidió darle la razón, no quería mentirle a su hijo.**_

_**-entonces si era tan malo ¿por qué me pusiste su nombre? –desde ayer que tenía esa pregunta rondándole en la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a pregúntaselo antes, ahora recién había sacado el valor.**_

_**-es muy fácil hijo, porque siempre tuve la esperanza de que tu padre cambiara, que se volviera bueno, pero cuando él supo que estaba embarazada de ti y me abandonó, y cuando tu naciste y vi que eras idéntico a tu padre, entendí que si te ponía Vegeta como él, podía hacer que esas esperanzas renacieran porque tú, hijo, ibas a hacer una buena persona. Poniendo su nombre en ti, podía crear al Vegeta que yo espera ver, el que haría el bien y no el mal; pero eso depende de ti hijo… así que vamos a hacer una promesa ¿sí? –el chibi Vegeta asintió –vas a prometerme que te iras por buenos pasos, que no serás malo como tu padre y que me harás sentirme orgullosa –**_

_**-lo prometo –le dijo firme, teniendo muy en claro que jamás haría lo que hizo su padre. Mike ladró como si también lo prometiera. **_

_**-gracias mi amor –le besó la frente a su hijo–bueno ¿ahora puedes dejar de darle tu comida al perro? –le dijo, sacando una sonrisa divertida de su hijo. Celery ese día derramó una lágrima de felicidad que Vegeta no logró ver. **_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

Ese recuerdo casi lo hace chocar con otro carro, así que se estacionó en la orilla de la calle. Puso la cabeza en el volante respirando con dificultad. Se sentía muy mal, y cada recuerdo de su madre hoy por fin le dolía, le estaban desgarrando el alma saber que ella desde la tumba debe estar muy decepcionada de él y era su culpa, por querer olvidarlo todo, olvidó la promesa que le hizo a su madre ¿Qué diría ella si lo viera ahora mismo? se volvería a morir para no ver en lo que su hijo se convirtió, en un asesino como lo fue su padre y ahora no solo eso le afectaba. El hecho de que Bulma ignoraba todo su pasado le daba pavor ¿cómo él se atrevió a quitarle su pureza a esa mujer cuando nunca se la mereció? ¿y cómo él tan tonto se imaginó por unos momentos en que nada de lo que hizo importaba? Ahora no sabía ni como la miraría a la cara cuando la viera otra vez, fingir que su pasado estaba enterrado ya no funcionaba. Su padre había abierto el canal de los recuerdos y por más que trataba de volver a cerrar ese hoyo, no había caso, los demonios se habían escapado y le estaban apuntando con sus dedos acusadores, atacándolo con su verdad.

(…)

Bulma estuvo muy preocupada todo el día por Vegeta. Le carcomía el saber porque ese policía había hablado de su padre y porque Vegeta actuó de esa manera cuando se lo preguntó. Él nunca le contó nada referente a su progenitor, solo que no lo conoció de la mejor forma, pero ni siquiera se lo dijo con lujos y detalles -¿dónde podrá estar? –ya eran pasado las 12 de la noche y él todavía no llegaba. Trató de llamarlo por el celular pero él no le contestaba de hecho hasta lo apagó, algo había pasado y Bulma lo sabía -¡ya me harté! Lo esperaré toda la noche si es necesario, pero no me quedaré dormida hasta que él llegue y me dé una explicación –dijo sentándose en el sofá de brazos cruzados sin dar un pie a torce, pero sus ojos no entendían su determinación, así que después de las 2 de la mañana ya estaban cerrados y su cuerpo estaba posicionado para dormir.

Vegeta llegó a las 3:30 de la mañana encontrándola allí dormida –debe haberme estado esperando –sacó su propio análisis y la observó dormir. Ella siempre tenía ese encanto angelical cuando estaba así de tranquila, no podía dejar de mirarla. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación que prácticamente ahora era de ambos. La metió a la cama y se acostó a su lado. Suspirando cansado, porque mañana tendría que dar una explicación de su tardanza, pero esta noche necesitaba el cuerpo de Bulma más que nunca, a pesar de que se sentía repugnante de sí mismo rememorando todo su pasado otra vez. Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, sabiendo con anticipación que esta noche miles de pesadillas no lo dejarían en paz.

_**POV de Vegeta**_

_**Estaba en mi balcón, mirando el crepúsculo de la tarde. Las calles se veían extrañas, como si no fueran las mismas que alguna vez vi desde esa misma vista, las sombras de las calles eran rojas, como la san... De repente alguien me tapa los ojos. Supe de quien eran esos dedos largos y esas palmas suaves.**_

_**-¿adivina quién soy? –me dijo y escuché su risita como si fuera un eco. Saqué sus manos de mis ojos y me giré para mirarla.**_

_**-deja de jugar Bulma –le dije mientras aprisionaba su cintura en mis brazos.**_

_**-oh, vamos Vegeta, no sea aburrido –no dejó de sonreírme por ningún momento cosa que me gustó y me atreví a besarla, siendo rápidamente correspondido por ella. **_

_**Con pasos torpes, llegamos a la habitación. Ella cayó en la cama y con un dedo juguetón me invitó a que la acompañara. Se mordió el labio inferior, para provocarme y yo la descubrí lográndolo. Le sonreí ladinamente y me puse arriba de ella mientras comenzaban las caricias. La tuve ya desnuda en menos tiempo de los que imaginé y cuando iba a entrar a su cuerpo, vi manchas en la cama de color rojo, parecía… ¿sangre? Me quedé tieso y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ¡mis propias manos eran las que manchaban las sabanas de la cama! Y no solo eso estaba manchado, el cuerpo blanco y desnudo de Bulma también.**_

_**-¿Vegeta, que es esto? –me dijo Bulma asustada debajo mío, tocó las manchas de sangre que habían por todo su cuerpo y miró aterrada como sus perfectas manos descubrían que era ese rojo intenso que venían de mí. Cuando me di cuenta, a mí alrededor, había una posa de cadáveres descompuestos, el hedor que emanaban, me comenzó a dar nauseas. Algunas personas las reconocía, otros estaban tan deformados que no podía distinguir si eran hombres o mujeres -¿¡Vegeta que hiciste!? –me gritaba Bulma como si viera en mi un monstruo infernal -¿¡qué hiciste!? –me volvió a preguntar, pero ya para entonces, mi mente estaba tan consternada, que ni el mundo me parecía estar girando y su voz parecía lejana.**_

_**Quería decir algo, pero no podía, mi voz estaba estancada, mi desesperación creció más ¿¡qué era lo que estaba pasando!? Me agarré el cuello con fuerza para saber sí así lograba hablar, pero mis palabras estaban retenidas por un mar de sangre, sangre de otras personas… las que asesiné. Vomité en la cama, las vísceras de esos cadáveres y mientras lo hacía, el cuerpo de Bulma ya no estaba cerca de mí, ahora estaba compartiendo el destino de los otros cuerpos regados en mi habitación. Su hermoso rostro no tenía vida ya que sus ojos desorbitados me lo hacían entender. Ella no podía estar muerta, esto no era cierto, no lo podía creer.**_

_**Como un desgarrador rugido pude gritar el nombre de ella -¡BULMAAAAAAA! –**_

_**Fin del POV**_

-¡BULMAAAAAAA! –Vegeta gritó sonoramente, levantando su torso de la cama y agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación -¡NO MALDICIÓN, NO! –

-¡Vegeta! –Bulma había despertado asustada. Prendió la luz y vio a Vegeta realmente mal, como si estuviera a punto de transformarse en algo –tranquilo, tranquilo Vegeta, solo es una pesadilla –le sobaba la espalda mientras de apoco veía como empezaba a resultar calmarlo y Vegeta volvía a la realidad.

Estaba respirando con mucha irregularidad y solo miraba la cama con los ojos muy abiertos –no era real –dijo en un susurro, y con la palma de sus manos masajeo, su frente como si refregara. Le dolía la cabeza, la pesadilla fue muy real y todavía tenía esa desesperación en el pecho cuando vio a Bulma muerta, fue un alivio total escuchar su voz otra vez.

-¿te sientes mejor Vegeta? –le preguntó suavemente ella sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

Vegeta la miró al fin directamente. Ya no podía ocultarlo más, las pesadillas iban a repetirse una y otra vez, Bulma debía saber ya su verdad, aunque tuviera miedo de perderla por ello –Bulma hay algo que tengo que decirte –le dijo sin dejar de mirarla, haciendo que Bulma se ponga nerviosa.

-ah… ¿ah así? ¿de qué se trata? -le consultó temiéndole a la mirada de Vegeta. cuando ponía ese rostro, le recordaba cuando recién se conocieron, siempre tenía esa mirada atemorizante cuando hablaba muy enserio.

-yo… no soy quien tú crees que soy Bulma –comenzó despacio.

-¿por qué lo dices? –ya se empezó a asustar más.

-¿qué cosas de mí, te contó Kakarotto con respecto a Freezer? – ignoró su pregunta.

-bueno… solo que él les hizo creer a ustedes que su gimnasio era uno común y corriente, pero que luego pasando el tiempo se dieron cuenta que había una mafia oculta y que ustedes terminaron involucrados sin derecho a reclamar nada. Hacían encargos muy peligrosos e ilegales, que tentaron con sus vidas, que tú cambiaste mucho después de los múltiples pedidos que te hacía Freezer, solo para ti y que Goku jamás logró saber que eran esos mandatos secretos –dijo lo que más recordaba de la ya casi olvidada conversación que había tenido hace mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo -¿pero para que es todo esto Vegeta? –la tenía muy intrigada.

-Kakarotto te mintió, él sabe perfectamente cuales eran esos encargos que Freezer me daba solo a mí –

-¿y para qué lo hizo? –

-para que no supieras que yo era un asesino –las palabras habían salido cortantes como navajas, pero no se atrevía a mirar el rostro de ella en este momento. Sintió como ponía sus manos en la boca pasmada –Bulma, yo no solo importaba drogas y armas a otros países, de hecho era lo que menos hacía. Mi labor fundamental en ese maldito gimnasio era matar sin replicar a todo aquel que Freezer detestaba; muchas veces los torturé y tengo que confesar que lo disfruté, fui un sujeto sin corazón que no le importaba nada, de todos modos lo olvidaba después, era sencillo…pero… -se quedó pensativo –apareciste tú… al principio eras otra muchacha más que sufriría los abusos de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, pero luego parecías no tenerles miedo aunque en tus ojos se reflejaban, descubrí entonces que no eras igual a las demás, no solo por eso, sino que a medida que te fuiste acercando a mí, hacías que yo recordara, estabas arruinando mi regla de olvidar y las pesadillas en las noches se hacían presentes, me mostraban lo que siempre bloqueé, mis recuerdos volvieron y con ellos la verdad. Decepcioné a mi madre y seguí los pasos de mi padre sin saberlo, le hice la promesa de no cometer los mismos errores que cometió él, pero como me empeñé a olvidar todo, había olvidado su promesa. He jugado con mi mente por mucho tiempo y engañarte toda la vida a ti, no me lo iba a perdonar… ahora, tienes el suficiente motivo para querer salir de mí… -

Bulma lo abrazó antes de que diga lo que tenía planeado decir y lloró en su hombro–ya basta Vegeta ¿creíste que huiría de ti? Jamás te vi como un santo, sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti y estaba esperando que me dijeras algo así, y si tú no puedes perdonarte yo te perdono –tomó las mejillas de Vegeta con sus manos para que la mirara –me alegra saber que hayas querido confiar en mi para contarme esto y quiero que sepas que no estoy enojada ni decepcionada, porque después de todo lo malo que hiciste, te diste cuenta del error y créeme, tu madre ahora debe estar muy orgullosa de ti como yo lo estoy, solo te pido que no vuelvas a olvidar tu pasado otra vez –lo besó para sellar ese pacto de poder que lo puede todo.

Vegeta se preguntaba en ese momento ¿cómo ella siquiera podía soportar besarlo, cuando recién supo lo que había hecho en el pasado? "es una mujer loca" fue la respuesta de su mente que lo hizo sonreír "pero es mi mujer loca" pensó mientras también la besaba. No quería decir nada en este momento, Bulma ya lo sabía y no lo apuntaba con el dedo, eso lo tranquilizaba.

Bulma se sentó en las piernas de Vegeta y dejó de besarlo para mirarlo al rostro –despídete ahora mismo del olvido Vegeta, porque no quiero volver a ver que lo uses otra vez –le dijo autoritariamente con su dedo regañón.

-ahg, que fastidiosa eres –dijo mirando como ella levantaba una ceja esperando –está bien mujer… adiós olvido –dijo de mala gana.

Bulma sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte, descubriendo que su deseo de cumpleaños se había cumplido – ¡adiós para siempre! -

_**Continuará… **_

_**Hola, hola, como se pudieron dar cuenta, me salté dos domingos porque este capítulo me costó mucho escribir, tuve que borrar dos páginas completas porque no me sentí satisfecha con lo que escribí, luego tuve que borrar la parte final que no me gustó como quedó. Iba hacer que Vegeta iba escapar de Bulma para no contarle nada y que ella lo descubre, pero iba a dejar a Vegeta como un cobarde, y eso no me gustó, así que borré todo lo que escribí y volví a empezar. Pero por fin ¡aquí está! Este capítulo deja bien en claro que ya no más olvido ¿pero si ya no hay más olvido, que pasará ahora? Muy fácil. Nuestros protagonistas van a tener próximamente un respiro en el capítulo 15 antes de que venga lo peor, el nuevo capítulo se titula "dos años después" no es muy original el nombre, pero es porque no quería dejar al descubierto lo que este capítulo contendrá. Les informó desde ya, que desde el capítulo 16 para adelante los POV del principio solo serán Flash Back, o sea, veremos un poco del pasado que no escribí pero que tuvo mucho significado para esta pareja. **_

_**Ahora me despido con un agradecimiento especia Dayana-loga y johaaceve por siempre comentarme, en todos los capítulos :'D. También les agradezco mucho a .Vegeta, IsaSsj, MilaBela, Mouse92, abigail6705, y pao saki que pusieron mi historia como favorita, me gustaría que me comentaran alguna vez u otra vez para saber si todavía la están leyendo o ya la encontraron latera y se aburrieron, o también alguna crítica que tengan por ahí, y por ultimo le agradezco a mi hermano por los dos POV de Vegeta que escribió (el del principio y el de la pesadilla, el otro lo hice yo). Bueno eso es todo, ¡hasta la próxima! **_


	15. Chapter 15: dos años después

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni planeo que me pertenescan, Pero la historia es Totalmente mía**_

_**Nota importante: lo que viene a continuación, no es un POV, esta relatado por mí, **__**pero sigue siendo lo que más adelante acontecerá (¡ojo! No es un Flash Back). **_

_**Capítulo 15) dos años después**_

_**NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE **_

_**Una pequeña niña de tan solo 7 años corría por las calles apresurada. Sus dos colitas turquesa se meneaban alborotadas, mientras tarareaba una canción. Cuando llegó a su destino, y miró la residencia en donde había parado. La puerta de entrada no fue su opción, en cambio caminó hasta el jardín y subió por la casa del árbol como muchas veces lo hizo. Mientras lo hacía, sonreía al ver las hojas secas que caían como lluvia. Una de estas golpeó su cara y rio por eso, era muy hermoso ver ese árbol cuando era otoño. Dejó de prestarle atención a lo que la mantenía distraída y miró para la ventana que la casa del árbol le permitía ver, estaba abierta y se escuchaban ruidos de videojuegos en su interior. De la ventana misma de la casa del árbol, saltó a otra rama gruesa para poder entrar a la habitación que conocía como si fuera suya. Dio un saltito y entró completamente en la alcoba. Allí estaba a quien buscaba.**_

_**-¡oye, dijiste que me ayudarías en el proyecto de otoño! –le gritó la niña al otro pequeño que recién se dio cuenta de su presencia. **_

_**El niño se volteó al oír su voz. Tenía los pelos parados como antorcha de color negro y unos mechones tapaban su amplia frente, sus ojos penetrantes del mismo color no hacían ni inmutar a la niña que le fruncía el ceño enojada. Estaba sentado en la alfombra frente a un gran televisor con una consola en la mano –te he dicho muchas veces que no saltes por la ventana ¡que no vez que es muy peligroso tonta! –le gritó también, dejando el videojuegos allí tirado.**_

_**-¡ay! ¡te pones tan lindo cuando te preocupas por mí! –dijo la niña sonriéndole y abrazándolo del cuello.**_

_**-tonterías –le dijo sonrojado, tratando de apartarla –arruinaste mi partida –le reclamó cuando vio que lo habían matado en su juego de guerra.**_

_**-¡me estas cambiando el tema! Debemos hacer ese trabajo ¡es muy importante y lo sabes! –**_

_**-hump, que escandalosa eres –también se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ella –bien, vamos a hacerlo de una vez –**_

_**Ambos niños salieron de la casa y tomaron un autobús, se sentaron en los asientos de atrás, donde estaba desocupado–hice una lista de las personas que interrogaremos –le mostró la pequeña libreta lila al niño.**_

_**Este la revisó con determinación –uh, son muchas personas –**_

_**-entre más mejor, así tenemos la historia completa ¡estoy tan emocionada!–**_

_**-¿por qué? Ni que fuéramos a descubrir un tesoro escondido –dijo fastidiado, volviéndole a entregar la libreta a la niña. **_

_**-¿acaso a ti no te da curiosidad saber? –le preguntó con unos ojos que destellaban entusiasmo.**_

_**-un poco, pero son un montón de cursilerías –le respondió molesto. Aunque mentía en cierta forma, ya que la curiosidad de saber más allá de lo que ya sabía le intrigaba igual que a la niña, pero no se lo iba dejar saber -¿y al menos sabes dónde está cada persona? –**_

_**-solo de algunos, pero tengo una idea de cómo saber las otras direcciones, no subestimes el poder que tiene la gran Bulma–**_

_**-hump, y siempre dices que yo soy el presumido… -mencionó de brazos cruzados –y entonces… ¿quién es el primero en la lista? –**_

_**-un tal Maestro Roshi –le respondió sonriente. **_

_**(…)**_

Habían pasado dos años, desde la decisión que Vegeta tomó a recordar, después de eso él le contó su pasado a Bulma igual como lo hizo ella, no omitieron nada, fue la manera de demostrarse que tenían una confianza plena. Los errores de apoco fueron menos tormentoso para Vegeta, sus pecados ahora no pesaban tanto porque con Bulma los compartía. Ambos se complementaban, no era extraño decir que ahora se conocían en cuerpo y alma, los dos años les sirvieron para entenderse y fortalecer ese sentimiento poderoso que compartían. A pesar de que muchas veces discutieron y se gritaron, en las noches la reconciliación, era la que más esperaban. Aparte de todo esto, los dos años también hicieron casi un milagro con los primos Saiyajin. Nadie lo sabía, pero Vegeta y Goku habían tenido un combate secreto, donde saldaron cuentas pendientes y solo se atacaron con puñetazos y patadas, también con las cosas que tenían que decirse ya hace mucho tiempo. Al final la pelea terminó con un empate cansador, que los dejó exhausto en la arena de la playa. Ambos estaban satisfechos y desahogados, pero tenían claro que volverían a enfrentarse otra vez. Después de esa pelea, Vegeta ahora sentía poder mirarlo sin el odio que antes le tenía y cada vez más, mejoraba su convivencia con él en Kame House, pero aún seguía exasperándolo como muchas veces lo hizo. Todo había marchado a la perfección, Raditz ya tenía su gimnasio personal. La empresa del papá de Bulma, corporación capsula, se volvió la más famosa y sus productos como las capsulas Hoi Poi ya eran noticias en otros países, Bulma eso sí, todavía no trabaja con él, ya que aún vivía en Tokio y mientras continuara allí no podría trabajar con su padre. Ella seguía en las industrias Maqui, donde creció como científica, por sus grandes creaciones que aportaron al crecimiento de la empresa. Kame House y los guerreros Z seguían igual que siempre, a excepción de la nueva noticia confirmada sobre la relación entre Krilin y N18 que estaba latente, al final la rubia decidió olvidarse de Vegeta, ya que Bulma se había convertido en su amiga, y Krilin fue la clave en su vida después de todo. Los dos años habían marchado a la perfección, para la vida de todos, hasta este día que Bulma descubrió que algo no andaba bien con ella.

-y dígame doctor ¿Qué es lo que tengo? –le preguntó Bulma con voz inquietada. Estaba en la oficina del médico esperando las respuestas que necesitaba para poder por fin sacar la duda que se hizo antes de venir a revisarse.

-¿ummm…? usted está en perfecta condiciones –le respondió sonriente el viejo doctor, acomodándose sus lentes mientras solo se dedicaba en mirar el papel, donde salían las pruebas del análisis de orina que le hicieron a Bulma.

-¿de verdad? –le volvió a preguntar desconfiando de su respuesta.

-claro que sí, no tiene ninguna enfermedad, su problema estomacal y los mareos son normales en una mujer embarazada –achicó los hombros el doctor y le entregó la hoja a la mujer que estaba mirándolo con una tez muy pálida y perdida -¿se siente usted bien? –le preguntó preocupado al verla sin habla.

-¿em… embarazada? –su voz temblorosa y el sudor frio que la recorrió, le estaban recordando que esto no era un sueño y que en verdad oyó lo que oyó.

-¿qué le pasa? ¿no lo sabía? –

-¡por supuesto que no! –le gritó indignada con una gran cabeza que quería tragarse al pobre anciano que saltó del susto. De repente la cabeza le dio vueltas y se sentó otra vez tocándose la frente para tratar de calmarse "ay Kami, estoy embarazada ¿cómo se lo digo a Vegeta ahora? Bueno ahora que lo pienso… llevamos dos años como pareja, no tengo porque asustarme de lo que vaya a pensar ¿o sí?"

-no se ve para nada contenta por la noticia –le mencionó el doctor.

-claro que estoy feliz porque seré madre, pero fue muy inesperado… y ni siquiera sé cómo se lo tomará el futuro papá –no podía ni imaginarlo, seguro se desmayaría.

-bueno… hay muchos beneficios hoy en día para madres soltera, no se preocupe –Bulma lo miró con cara de asesina –mejor ya me callo… -el pobre doctor al ver ese rostro aterrador ya no veía la hora de jubilarse.

Bulma salió de la consulta médica como si hubiera estado ahogada en ese lugar. Puso las manos en su vientre aun plano –me cuesta creer que ahora hay una pequeña vida creciendo en mí –estaba feliz de la noticia, pero preocupada por lo que diría Vegeta, aunque ella sabe perfectamente que él no sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que hizo su padre, como abandonarla a su suerte. De todos modos, saber que serás papá, no es algo que se tome a la ligera, un bebé es una responsabilidad muy grande, más cuando son padres primerizos. Bulma estaba tan confundida, recordó que el mismo Vegeta le dijo que fuera al médico.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Ya era la segunda vez en la noche que había ido al baño a vomitar. Ya no aguantaba esta situación, seguro se había intoxicado con algo que comió y ahora lo estaba pagando su sueño. Después de terminar su vomitiva función, se lavó los dientes otra vez y fue a la cama donde Vegeta la esperaba, él también no estaba disfrutando ser despertado impulsivamente. **_

_**-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le preguntó con voz aletargada cuándo ella se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó.**_

_**-no lo sé, creó que comí algo que me hizo mal –le respondió, tratando de recordar que fue lo que comió que pudo haber estado vencido o sí hizo una mala combinación con el alimento. **_

_**-Bulma, llevas a sí tres días, eso no es normal, mañana mismo iras al médico para revisarte, no quiero que me contagies –**_

_**-¿así que lo único que te importa es no contagiarte, verdad? –estiró la boca y frunció el ceño, dejó de abrazarlo enojada y se dio la vuelta corriéndose del cálido cuerpo de su hombre por mucho que lo lamente.**_

_**Vegeta bufó. Estaba notando que Bulma se ha estado enojado con facilidad, y tiene arranques de humor muy extraño, la única conclusión que saca de eso era que probablemente ella esté en su periodo, sabía que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía. Bulma era como un demonito cuando estaba en sus días y él no debía hacerle ningún comentario asido mientras ella estuviera así, esa teoría la descubrió de la peor forma posible. No quería pensar en eso, ni siquiera recordarlo, así que se quedó en su lado de la cama y solo por su orgullo no la abrazó, pero iba a esperar que ella se durmiera primero para hacerlo. Después de todo, no podía dormir bien, si no tenía el cuerpo de Bulma entre sus brazos.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

_**POV de Bulma**_

No lo podía creer aun, todavía mi mente y mi cuerpo no se hacían con la idea, bueno mi cuerpo sí, ya que me ha estado fastidiando últimamente, tanto que tengo encuentros cercanos con el inodoro, pero de verdad sentía que en realidad esto no estaba pasando. El doctor dijo que tengo un mes y medio de gestación y ahora que recuerdo, la menstruación se me retrasó por un mes ¿cómo nunca me pude dar cuenta? Pero no me explico como pude quedar embarazada si tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, quizás no lo hice correctamente y si empiezo a hacer memoria, Vegeta y yo hemos estado como conejos haciéndolo. Ay, somos unos descuidados y pervertidos, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo contarle esto ¿cómo se tomará esta noticia? Sé que moriré antes de saber la respuesta.

Me subí a mi auto, con dirección a la casa de Milk ¡necesitaba sus consejos urgentes! Ella era madre, debe tener experiencia en estos casos. Cuando llegué, el pequeño Gohan me había abierto la puerta, ahora tenía 5 años pero iba para los 6 muy pronto –Hola Gohan ¿está tu mamá? –

-Hola tía Bulma, mi mamá está en la sala, sígame –me dijo haciéndome pasar, yo lo seguí. Me gustaría tener un hijo como él, educado, estudioso y guapo, seguro que si es niño mi bebé será como Vegeta y si es niña será igual que yo. Estaba tan metida en mi ensueño, que no me di cuenta cuando había llegado a la sala, allí me encontré a Milk haciendo el aseo de la casa, con una malla en la cabeza y escoba en mano, siempre que la he venido a ver, la encuentro así –mamá llegó la tía Bulma a visitarte –

-ah Bulma, que milagro de tenerte por aquí, me has tenido muy abandonada últimamente –sabía que diría eso, siempre lo dice cuando no la visito a menudo.

-lo siento Milk, sabes que he estado ocupada con mi trabajo, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte –le dije muy en serio, ella entendió rápidamente y fuimos a la cocina para conversar mejor.

Goku no estaba ya que era probable que siga en Kame House entrenando, así era mejor, porque mi querido amigo si llegara a escuchar, no sabría cómo ocultar un secreto y lo peor es que nunca se da cuenta de cómo mete la pata. Milk preparó el café, mientras picábamos galletas. Llegó la hora de la verdad y mis dedos hacían un ritmo en la mesa -¿qué pasa Bulma? ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? Tu rostro se ve urgente –

-¡es urgente! – exclamé –Milk, no sé cómo, pero pasó –

-¿Qué pasó? ¿terminaste con Vegeta? –dijo como si se lo hubiera esperado.

-¡eso jamás! Es solo que… -comencé a morderme la uña de mis dedos, me cuesta mucho decírselo cuando yo todavía no lo concibo.

-¿¡qué!? ¡Me estas desesperando! –

Yo soy la que me siento desesperada - ¡estoy embarazada! –le solté por fin, y el primer nudo del estómago desapareció, aunque no tuve que haberlo dicho tan fuerte.

Milk me miró con una cara desencajada por unos minutos y luego saltó a abrazarme – ¡ay que alegría, felicidades Bulma!... ¿pero es de Vegeta supongo? –

Fue bastante ofensivo eso -¡pues claro que es de Vegeta! –

-tranquila solo fue una broma, pero estoy enojada contigo ¿qué no pudieron esperar hasta el matrimonio? Seguro andaban como animalitos por allí haciéndolo en cualquier parte –

Cuando dijo eso mi imaginación voló ¡ay porque soy tan pervertida! – ¡ni siquiera deberías regañarme por algo así! tengo entendido, que cuando estabas embarazada de Gohan, aún no te habías casado con Goku –

Se puso roja cuando mencioné eso y se agarró las mejillas con ambas manos –ay están bochornoso –

Seguro lo había recordado, creí que yo era la pervertida aquí –bueno, pero igual que tú, yo tengo que decírselo a Vegeta de algún modo, pero no se me acurre cómo ¡estoy tan nerviosa! -

-puedes decírselo cuando él esté distraído con algo, eso te calmará, en vez de hacerlo cuando te lo pregunte –

-¿tú como lo hiciste? –me interesaba mucho saberlo ¿cómo reaccionó Goku cuando se enteró de que sería padre? No podía ni imaginarlo.

-usando el truco que te dije… -vi cómo se sonrojó otra vez –pero al principio no entendió de que estaba hablando, ya sabes cómo es… luego le dije que sería padre y salió de la casa corriendo, pensé enseguida que estaba escapando de mí, pero cuando salí a ver lo que tramaba, lo vi mirando los cielos y dijo que no había visto volar a ninguna cigüeña de la ventana-

-jajajaja debes estar bromeando jajajaja –no pude aguantar más, me dio mucha risa que terminé con lágrimas en los ojos y con dolor de estómago –ay que risa jajajaja – ¿cómo pude tener esperanzas de que mi pobre amigo, supiera lo que es un embarazo? Después de todo, se crio con hombres cuando su abuela y su tía murieron.

-ya no te burles, fue muy vergonzoso explicárselo –otra vez se sonrojó.

-jajajaja lo siento, es que no lo pude evitar, fue muy gracioso –volví a tranquilizarme, ya fue suficiente de burlarme de mi pobre he inocente amigo, de hecho no me explico cómo Goku pudo tener un hijo ¿acaso Milk lo violó? Mejor borraré esas cosas de mi cabeza, antes de que me imagine esa escena –je, solo espero que Vegeta sí sepa lo que es un embarazo, pero intentaré usar el truco que me diste, quizás funcione –

-te lo garantizo -

Yo esperaba que sí.

_**Fin Del POV**_

Luego de que ambas mujeres terminaran de conversar infinidad de cosas de bebés. Bulma fue a su departamento viendo que Vegeta estaba por llegar también. Iba con la idea en mente de preparar la cena y mientras ambos comían se lo diría de una vez por todas, así lo tendría distraído como Milk le dijo que hiciera. Llegó al edificio mirando de reojo al nuevo conserje de llaves. N17 había renunciado para dedicarse a ser cantante de Rock, ahora ella se daba cuenta que extrañaba a su amigo como no se lo imaginaba, y este nuevo chico que pusieron era tan libidinoso como el peli negro, la diferencia era que no le caía bien, porque la miraba descaradamente y decía cosas subidas de tono mientras lo hacía, el tipo todavía tenía suerte de que Vegeta no lo había descubierto haciendo eso, de lo contrario ya estaría bajo tierra.

Bulma subió al elevador ignorando al sujeto que la miraba y cuando llegó a su piso, se apresuró a entrar para preparar la cena. Se movía para allá y para acá para terminar cuanto antes, pero la puerta ya había sido abierta -¡Vegeta! –gritó Bulma consternada.

-sí, soy yo, no tienes por qué gritar –Vegeta se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá, mirando de reojo a Bulma.

-jejeje lo siento, solo que me sorprendió que hayas llegado temprano –le dijo nerviosa Bulma algo que para Vegeta no pasó desapercibido.

-5 minutos más temprano no es mucha diferencia –

-¿5 minutos? Creí que era más –dijo excusándose y miró otra vez la cocina, para concentrarse en lo que hacía "debería distraerlo con algo" pensó secándose las manos y poniendo el termo eléctrico en la mesa junto con dos tasas para tomar café -¿cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento? –le preguntó para hacer tema de conversación y así lograr que Vegeta no fuera directamente a preguntarle lo del médico.

-como siempre–respondió secamente. Ahora sí sabía muy bien que algo le ocultaba su mujer, ella nunca le hacía preguntas que sabía que él respondería de esa forma. Se sentó en la silla, esperando que ella también lo hiciera para por fin preguntarle lo que toda la tarde rondaba en su cabeza. Bulma le sirvió el café con unas manos muy temblorosas, que Vegeta también vio.

"¿qué hago, qué hago? tengo que decírselo a Vegeta antes de que él me lo pregunte" pensó Bulma y estaba a un segundo de decírselo cuando él habló.

-Bulma ¿qué te dijo el médico? –

"ay no, ya es muy tarde" para su mala suerte él estaba atento esperando la respuesta –pues… me dijo… -Vegeta la miraba expectante, pero para relajar el asunto, bebió de su tasa de café sin dejar de mirarla, dándole a Bulma la oportunidad erróneamente de decir lo que tenía guardado –que estoy embarazada -¡listo! Lo había dicho, pero se esperó todo menos que Vegeta escupiera todo el café que tenía en la boca, empapándola a ella en la cara.

Vegeta se limpió la comisura del labio, mirando a Bulma con una expresión aturdida, mientras ella se limpiaba con un paño la cara, tratando de demorarse para así no ver el rostro que ponía él, aunque el silencio le asustó. Lo que había en la cabeza de Vegeta en este momento eran pequeños pajaritos impidiéndole pensar ¡BULMA ESTABA EMBARAZADA! Gritó su mente para que lo escuchara ¡Y TU LA EMBARAZASTE! Otra vez se oyó la voz de su conciencia y recordó que ya lo había sospechado, sí, porque cuando se metió a internet para saber qué era lo que te producían esos síntomas, lo primero que salía en la lista era embarazo. Ahora que lo meditaba, esto le daba la oportunidad de hacer lo que hace un mes trató de decir, pero su orgullo le impidió proceder. Así que metió la mano en su bolcillo lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando Bulma dejó por fin de limpiarse la cara, se llenó de valor y miró a Vegeta, pero sus ojos no se enfocaron en su rostro, si no en lo que tenía en la mano estirada. Sus labios se separaron y sus ojos tiritones y brillantes miraron la pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo que él sostenía. Él al contrario, miraba a otro lado, mientras esperaba que ella tomara la caja de su mano.

-¿qué es eso? –le preguntó Bulma incrédula, al sospechar lo que en su mente estaba imaginando.

-tómala y ábrela –le dijo Vegeta como si fuera una orden, sin dejar de mirar al lado derecho con unas mejillas sonrojadas.

Bulma le hizo caso y con su mano aun temblorosa, alcanzó la cajita y la abrió despacio. Lo que allí adentro encontró, fue un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante grande de color turquesa incrustado en el centro. Era hermoso, nunca había visto uno igual. El corazón le empezó a latir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa -¿es lo que creo que es, Vegeta? –su voz ya comenzaba a escucharse emocionada y perpleja.

-sí –le respondió sin tomarse la molestia de preguntar primero que era lo que ella imaginaba que simbolizaba ese anillo, pero era obvio el significado.

Bulma iba a gritar de alegría cuando pensó en algo –espera un minuto… -Vegeta por fin la miró con una cara de ¿Qué se le había ocurrido ahora? –esto no lo estás haciendo porque te acabo de decir que estoy embarazada ¿o sí? –

Vegeta gruñó. Él no tenía la certeza de que ella estaba embarazada ¿cómo se le ocurría que así de la nada él sacó un anillo mágicamente? Y lo que más detestaba era responderle la razón de porque lo hizo ahora y no en otro momento. Bufó y buscó la mejor respuesta para darle –en realidad… estaba buscando un pretexto para hacerlo y este era el mejor –a pesar de lo poco que dijo, sentía que fue mucha información, ahora era irrazonable que sus mejillas volvieran a colorarse por solo recordar cómo intentó muchas veces decírselo.

Esas palabras le bastaron a Bulma para que su labio inferior tiritara y las lágrimas salieran –yo creí… estoy tan feliz –dijo mientras las gotas saladas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas. Se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar el llanto que iba a soltar, mirando el bello anillo de compromiso aun en la cajita. Nunca esperó, que Vegeta tenía en mente casarse con ella, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza esa idea y es que él era tan poco accesible en lo sentimental, una persona que no se aferraba mucho a algo, entonces era difícil imaginar esto, aunque estuviera pasando frente a sus ojos –yo acepto –le respondió a Vegeta aunque no se lo haya preguntado como es debido.

Cuando Vegeta escuchó eso, tomó la mano izquierda de Bulma, le quitó la cajita y sacando el reluciente anillo, se lo puso en su dedo anular todo eso con su rostro ruborizado y su expresión sería, que apaciguaba el bochorno que sentía de hacer algo que nunca pensó que haría y aunque se sintió tentado en no hacer lo que hizo, la sonrisa que Bulma estaba poniendo más el brillo de sus ojos, que se cristalizaron por las lágrimas de alegría que derramó, lo obligaron a continuar si objetar. Con ello dejaba en evidencia los sentimientos que no se atrevía a nombrar aun y esperaba que Bulma ahora si los sintiera verdaderos, porque para él, era mejor callarlos.

En cuanto ella tuvo su anillo en el dedo, fue hasta donde su pronto esposo y le robó un beso sin que él se lo esperara –me has hecho la mujer más dichosa de todas Vegeta –le dijo y tocó su vientre –y estoy segura que a él o ella también – sonrió de una forma que Vegeta solo vio en momentos únicos.

Vegeta miró como ella se masajeaba el vientre y lo miraba con ternura. No la imaginaba aun como madre y mucho menos se imaginaba a él como padre, le costaría mucho digerirlo, pero no significaba que la noticia le haya molestado, al contrario, había un sentimiento agrupándose a los que ya tenía, como si se empezara a desarrollar lentamente. Saber que creaste algo que llevará tu sangre, que desde esa pequeña vida, escribirás otro destino diferente al que por desgracia le tocó, podía apostar que era la misma sensación que sintió su madre, cuando supo que estaba embarazada de él, dándole una esperanza nueva en su vida.

-aun no me has dicho lo que piensas de mi embarazo –Bulma lo sacó del transe, cuando lo vio muy concentrado en su vientre.

Él la miró sin cambiar su expresión calculadora, que tenía –te lo dejo a tu imaginación –le dijo y sonriendo socarronamente, volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café.

-¡que malo eres! –exclamó Bulma en un tono infantil, pero sabía que Vegeta no estaba enojado por la noticia, en realidad parecía satisfecho. Bulma sonrió y agachándose un poco, le susurró a Vegeta –te amo –y le besó la mejilla suavemente, esa mejilla que pronto volvió a cambiar de color.

(…)

En una casa sencilla, de aspecto familiar se encontraba un matrimonio apunto de acostarse. La mujer estaba inquieta y él lo sabía, a pesar de que con su rostro distraído no lo delataba -¿pasa algo malo Milk? Has estado muy silenciosa hoy –por fin Goku se atrevió a preguntarle, pero es que no era normal en ella quedarse callada en las noches, su esposa siempre tenía algo que contarle.

Milk se sobresaltó por la voz de Goku. No podía dejar de pensar en Bulma y en cómo le fue con la noticia del momento, seguía sin confiar en Vegeta y todavía no entendía que le pudo encontrar su amiga a ese sujeto. Ahora su marido le preguntaba esto y no sabía que decirle, ella le había prometido a Bulma no contarle nada a Goku que estaba embarazada, pero se moría de ganas por soltarlo todo de una buena vez -¡ay Goku, no me hables! –lo regañó, porque por su culpa el deseo de decirle volvió a aparecer.

Mientras tanto su esposo no entendía porque ella se enojó con él –lo siento –se disculpó sin siquiera saber la razón. Se metió a la cama y se volteó al otro lado para dormirse y así no provocar algún griterío más tarde.

Milk miró a Goku allí acostado, y le entraron unos deseos horribles de comerse las uñas por la ansiedad que sentía ¿Qué tenía de malo decírselo? Además, ella no podía esconderle cosas a su esposo, eso estaba fuera de los votos matrimoniales que se prometieron el uno al otro -¿Goku? – lo llamó acercándose a su cuerpo, pero él no contestaba -¿estas despierto? –le preguntó otra vez moviéndolo un poco, y cuando lo pudo voltear ya él estaba durmiendo profundamente -¡GOKU! –le gritó en el oído, cosa que casi logra botarlo al piso.

-ay Milk ¿por qué me gritaste? –le preguntó entre un bostezo y los ojos a medio cerrar.

-tengo que contarte algo importante –

-¿y no me lo puedes contar mañana? –le preguntó inocentemente mientras se le volvían a cerrar los ojos.

-¡no! ¡y no te duermas! –lo zamarreó para que despertara mejor –es algo referente a Bulma –

-¿a Bulma? –ahora sí que la conversación le comenzaba a importar -¿qué le pasó? –

-antes que te lo diga ¡me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie y actuaras frente a ella como si nunca lo supieras! –

-¿por qué? ¿es algo prohibido? –le preguntó con su habitual ingenuidad.

-no preguntes, solo hazme caso –le dijo en un tono de advertencia. Era importante que Goku no comentara nada, ya que si Bulma se enteraba de que ella traicionó su confianza, su amiga no le iba a contar nada más.

-está bien –

-bien… Bulma vino a la casa hoy, para pedirme consejos… -se detuvo allí, para mirar a su esposo que estaba atento escuchándola –Goku… Bulma está embarazada –le dijo al fin.

A Goku se le abrieron muy grande los ojos, y sonrió muy contento por la noticia-¿lo estás diciendo enserio Milk? –le preguntó entusiasmado con la idea.

-sí, hoy vino a decírmelo, pero también quería que la ayudara a buscar la forma de decírselo a Vegeta… quizás ese hombre la abandone –le dijo mirando al frente preocupada, imaginando lo peor.

-¿de qué estás hablando Milk? Seguro que Vegeta se tomará muy bien la noticia –le aseguró muy confiando.

-te estas tomando esto muy a la ligera Goku ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que ese hombre tan rebelde no querrá dejar a Bulma y a su bebé? –Milk no entendía esa confianza absoluta que tiene su marido en casos perdidos.

-porque yo me crie con él, y lo conozco, además… -se quedó detenido en sus palabras, decidiendo en contarle o no lo que sabía, pero era mejor esperar hasta mañana –bueno, solo lo sé –le dijo volviendo a sonreír, recordando la verdad de su seguridad.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**El entrenamiento había terminado, todos los guerreros Z se preparaban para tomar una ducha antes de irse a casa, Goku fue el primero en terminar de asearse y mientras se ponía las zapatillas deportivas, su vista llegó a parar al bolso de Vegeta que estaba justo al lado de donde él estaba sentado. El bolsillo más pequeño que tenía el bolso deportivo, estaba abierto, mostrando lo que se guardaba en él. Allí había un desodorante y al lado había una pequeña cajita solitaria, que parecía llamarlo con la vista. Goku estiró la mano para alcanzar el objeto, ya que la caja se parecía a la que una vez él compró con un anillo de compromiso para Milk. Necesitaba saber si era la misma, así que cuando la tuvo en sus manos, la abrió y a la vista quedó el reluciente anillo que había en su interior. **_

_**-¡wuo! esto es… -no alcanzó a decirlo, ya que bruscamente le rebataron la caja de sus manos y a él lo levantaron de la camiseta estampándolo en la muralla tras suyo.**_

_**-¡maldito insecto! ¿¡quién te dio permiso de meterte en mis cosas Kakarotto!? –Vegeta estaba colérico, detestaba que las personas comenzaran a husmear en sus cosas personales, más cuando había pillado al idiota de su primo con las manos en la masa y lo peor es que con el objeto que creyó que estaría más seguro en su bolso que en su departamento.**_

_**-lo siento Vegeta, no pensé que te enojarías –le dijo levantando sus manos en señal de inocencia. **_

_**-¡no te quiero volver a ver husmeando en mi bolso o me las pagaras muy caro! –le advirtió, separándose de él y metiendo nuevamente la caja en el bolsillo.**_

_**Goku se arregló la ropa que se había alborotado cuando Vegeta lo agarró de esa manera. Miró a su primo quien se preparaba para vestirse, y de repente, le dio la curiosidad directa de preguntarle a Vegeta sobre ese anillo –oye, apropósito Vegeta ¿ese no era un anillo de compromiso? –le preguntó sin temor a ser zamarreado otra vez, la verdad es que no quería quedarse con la duda y no le importaba si su primo quería golpearlo o no.**_

_**-¡a ti que importa! –exclamó enojado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo, vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía para irse cuanto antes de Kame House lejos de Kakarotto y sus incomodas preguntas que seguro le haría.**_

_**Goku puso una sonrisa pícara y los ojos en 13 cuando lo vio tan nervioso –jejeje ¿piensas pedirle matrimonio a Bulma, verdad? –le insinuó, poniendo a Vegeta más ruborizado y furioso. **_

_**-Kakarotto, si sigues fastidiándome prometo que te mataré –ese era el último aviso que le daba, luego no tendría compasión y su primo lo sabía.**_

_**-está bien, está bien, ya no te molesto más –agarró su mochila para irse, con una sonrisa tramposa que dejaba claro que hasta ahí no llegaba el asunto, tenía que finalizar con algo –bueno Vegeta, adiós y… ¡ojala que seas muy feliz con Bulma! –le gritó corriendo a la salida para no ser asesinado por su propio primo que seguramente iba tras suyo.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

_**POV de Vegeta**_

Miré el techo, mientras Bulma dormía desnuda encima de mí. Tantas cosas habían en mi cabeza, que solo me causaban desvelo. Hoy fue un día muy turbulento, con noticias y cosas que aún no termino de asumir ¡seré padre! Esa palabra jamás pensé que existiría en mi vocabulario. No me puedo ver como un padre, tampoco tengo el conocimiento paterno; mi progenitor fue un hijo de perra, no tengo ningún ejemplo de vida aceptable. Lo único que sé, es que no seré un canalla como ese bastardo que me concibió. Por otro lado, Bulma está contenta por la noticia, lo veo en sus ojos, y en la forma en que se toca el vientre, sé que me volveré demasiado protector con ella desde ahora ¡ahg! y lo peor es que no puedo evitarlo, más sabiendo que ahora tengo en la cabeza a otra diminuta vida que vigilar.

Miró a Bulma después de meditar ese asunto y ahora recuerdo lo siguiente, ella está oficialmente comprometida conmigo y quedamos en que se encargaría de todo, yo ya hice mi parte, además tendré que soportar a duras penas ese martirio ridículo y cursi de casarnos ¿Quién diría que yo, el conocido príncipe de la UFC? Audaz en las peleas y bestial para golpear, terminaría en una disputa, entre comprar el maldito anillo de matrimonio o seguir en unión libre como tanto me gusta. Era absurdo, mi yo del pasado se reiría en mi cara si yo le dijera en lo que terminaríamos. Ahora caigo en la cuenta de la manipulación feroz que tienen los ojos de Bulma sobre mí, porque yo nunca hubiera por inercia propia habérseme ocurrido esto de casarnos, fue Bulma la que logró que yo lo hiciera sin siquiera decirme ninguna maldita palabra.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Estábamos en el centro comercial y por más que le dije que no iría a acompañarla a ir de compras, todo fue en vano, con solo ponerme esa cara escalofriante y decirme que no habrá sexo, terminó por convencerme. Odiaba ir con ella a comprar ropa, el que cargaba soy yo y lo peor es que se daba vueltas como 20 veces para encontrar la condena tienda que se le olvidó revisar. **_

_**-vamos Vegeta, solo una más y ya ¡después iremos a comer una tonelada de comida! –me dijo arrastrándome de un brazo hasta la otra tienda que no había visto.**_

_**-que quede claro que es la última, mi paciencia ya está por agotarse –le dije con voz dura ¡maldita mujer manipuladora! Lo único que me mantenía estable, era la comida al final de este martirio.**_

_**-te lo prometo –me aseguró y yo la seguí a regañadientes. Mientras pasábamos tienda por tienda ella se detuvo abruptamente en la ventana de una, podía apostar que sus ojos tiritaron al ver lo que de ropa había. No entendía lo que le ocurría, así que miré lo que ella estaba observando con tanto deseo y lo que vi fue un vestido, pero no cualquier vestido, era uno de novia. Con solo verlo allí, me imaginé a Bulma usándolo, pero borré la imagen estúpida de mi mente y caí en la cuenta de lo que ella con sus ojos brillantes lograron hacer -¿no es hermoso? –me preguntó.**_

_**-no –le respondí muy serio –deja de perder el tiempo Bulma –le dije harto de esperarla ver eso.**_

_**-que mal humor –infló los cachetes y siguió caminando, de paso yo volví a mirar el vestido. Sé que tuvo que haberse imaginado todo el teatrito, y es la primera vez que muestra interés en ese tipo de cosas, supongo que ella entiende que yo no soy ese hombre que sueña con casarse, formar un familia, y vivir feliz para siempre. Pero hay algo que me molesta, sé que Bulma no me lo ha mencionado, pero vi el brillo especial que tenían sus ojos cuando miró ese vestido, quizás jamás le permití saber cuál era mi opinión respecto a eso, y por lo tanto nunca me habla sobre casarnos ¡llevamos dos años! Es ilógico que no lo mencionara ni una sola vez. De seguro se da por vencida, debe pensar que yo jamás me atreveré a pedirle matrimonio y probablemente ella si quiere casarse conmigo. Bulma tiene una forma de pensar bastante diferente a la mía, esto me dejaba entre la espada y la pared. **_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Ahora me doy cuenta que ella si deseaba casarse. Cuando le mostré el anillo su rostro completo brillo, todavía me sorprende que me haya costado tanto dárselo, pero no encontraba la oportunidad perfecta. Tuve el maldito anillo en mi bolso por un mes hasta que el insecto de Kakarotto lo vio y tuve que cambiarlo de lugar ¡como lo detesto! Eso fue muy denigrante y solo es el comienzo, lo único que quiero ahora es que pasé luego toda la preparación que Bulma hará y terminar con este asunto de la boda lo antes posible, no estoy para cursilerías de esa magnitud, solo por ella estoy tolerando esto.

_**Fin del POV**_

Después de que Vegeta terminó de meditar y asumir toda su condición, se durmió junto con su mujer que descansaba tranquila en sus brazos. La fecha de la boda estaba programada para a fin de mes y solo quedaban 25 días. Los de Kame House se enteraron al otro día de la noticia junto con el embarazo de Bulma. Todos estaban felices por ella, pero les costó creerle cuando Bulma misma lo anunció ¿Quién en su sano juicio, podía imaginarse a Vegeta pidiendo matrimonio? Goku fue el único que le creyó a la primera y estaba muy contento por su amiga. Las invitaciones iban en proceso, mientras Vegeta trataba de olvidarse que esto estaba ocurriendo y no era por el hecho del compromiso y privarse de la libertad, a él no le molestaba eso, Bulma era la mujer para él y lo sabía, no había otra, lo único que le costaba aguantar era la demostración pública y el matrimonio contaba con muchas. Además veía a Bulma muy feliz por ello y Vegeta no quería privarla de eso, después de todo ella hizo mucho por él, y Vegeta había entendido que por un día tendría que tragarse el orgullo.

Ahora mismo Milk acompañaba a Bulma, a que le diseñaran su vestido de novia, mientras también la peli negro elegía uno para sí misma, ella era la testigo de Bulma y debía verse muy bonita también –oye Bulma ¿ya les contaste a tus padres que te casarías? –Milk preguntó mientras miraba un conjunto de vestidos alineados.

-claro que sí, fueron los primeros en enterarse, estaban muy emocionados, mamá lloró cuando le conté que estaba embarazada –le explicaba Bulma parada en una banca, donde la diseñadora la medía.

-por lo menos ellos si te creyeron jajajaja –rio, recordando la cara de póker que pusieron todos cuando se enteraron de la noticia.

-hump, bueno ellos veían a Vegeta como el mejor yerno del mundo –

-sí, el que le quitó la virginidad a su hija antes de casarse ¡no entiendo como tus padres pueden ser tan liberales! –puso los brazos en jarra mientras lo decía.

-no son liberales, son modernos, además ellos querían un nieto y pronto lo tendrán –

-¿y aun así te casaras de blanco? –le preguntó con un tono de reproche. A pesar de que ella también estaba embarazada cuando se casó con Goku, nadie lo sabía, solo ellos dos, su padre no habría estado de acuerdo con un hijo fuera del matrimonio si se hubiera enterado.

-ay Milk en estos tiempos, pocas son las que llegan virgen al matrimonio ¡que no vez que los vestidos blancos se están perdiendo! Yo solo estoy ayudando a los vendedores –le explicó y Milk no supo si lo dijo con sarcasmo o enserio.

-mmm… -masculló, pero recordó algo –lo bueno es que no se te notará el embarazo –

-ay sí, por eso le dije a Vegeta que nos casemos cuanto antes –

–apropósito, me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a mi Goku, a mi Gohan y a tu Vegeta–dijo pensativa.

-ya sabes, son hombres, de seguro ya debieron a ver comprado los trajes –le respondió sin interés.

(…)

En una tienda no muy lejos de donde Milk y Bulma se encontraban. Estaban los tres nombrados hombres, mirando los trajes negros a seleccionar. Uno de estos se rascaba la cabeza con una expresión confundida, el otro fruncía mucho el ceño y cada vez más parecía empeorar y el menor solo los miraba a los dos desde abajo –pero… son muchos trajes, no sé cuál escoger ¿Cuál elegirás tú Vegeta? –le preguntó a su primo mirándolo también frustrado.

-ninguno de esta maldita tienda, parecen de funeral –salió del local fastidiado, seguido de los dos Son que lo seguían de cerquita. Llevaban 4 tiendas recorridas y Vegeta todavía no se convencía de lo que veía –aun no entiendo porque tenías que venir conmigo –dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras caminaba.

-así es más fácil Vegeta, además a mí también me cansa ir a comprar esto –le dijo mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza y miraba al cielo.

-hump –musitó no muy convencido. Paró en otra tienda, una exclusiva de trajes de novio, y por el precio elevado que tenían, a Vegeta le daba buena impresión. Entró, mirando todos los modelos que habían.

-está algo caro ¿no Vegeta? –mencionó Goku mirando los presión, más que el diseño.

-ese es tu problema –dijo con antipatía y prefirió ignorarlo.

Goku se enojó como un niño a quien no le prestan atención, pero lo siguió detrás suyo, mientras los vendedores se quedaban fríos cuando Vegeta les contestaba que no necesitaba su ayuda, claro que de una forma no muy amigable. Los trajes se veían bien, y no es que fuera exquisito para vestir, pero necesitaba uno que no lo hiciera ver ridículo, sobre todo porque nunca había usado un traje como esos. Y allí justo en un maniquí estaba el único traje que valía la pena. Era un esmoquin negro de noche justo para la hora que sería la boda, una chaqueta con el pañuelo blanco típico en el bolsillo de al frente y pantalón recto, camisa blanca y corbata en forma de humita negra. Era el único traje que le interesó con el precio elevado como a él le gustaba comprar.

-¡quiero este! –dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos los vendedores, que enseguida fueron a atenderlo.

(…)

Después de las compras, la pareja comprometida se disponía a retirarse del centro comercial – ¡adiós chicos! – gritó Bulma a Goku y a Milk mientras ellos se subían a su auto. Los dos aludidos se despedían con la mano simplemente –vaya, estoy agotada, nunca pensé que medirte fuera tan cansador –dijo mientras estiraba los brazos a unos segundos de entrar al vehículo de Vegeta.

Él, mientras tanto, terminaba de meter todo lo que compraron al maletero –eso te pasa por no hacer ejercicio como es debido –la sermoneó Vegeta entrando al auto para partir.

-¡eso no es cierto! todas las noches hacemos ejercicio –le guiñó el ojo para que entendiera y rio cuando lo vio arrancando el automóvil con las mejillas carmesí. Después de un rato, Bulma comenzó a notar que Vegeta no conducía en dirección al edificio, de hecho se había demorado más que la última vez y hoy no había tanto tráfico, miró a su novio confundida– ¿adónde vamos Vegeta? –le preguntó.

-ya verás –le dijo serio sin dejar de mirar al frente.

A Bulma le extrañó su actitud, pero la conocía, era esa misteriosa forma de ser que solo la utilizaba para mostrarle algo importante. Mientras conducía, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y las luces de la calle ya empezaban a prenderse. No pasó mucho cuando Vegeta estacionó el auto en un bosque, donde alrededor habían unas cuantas mansiones muy hermosas, pero los árboles que habían al frente de donde Vegeta se estacionó, tapaban algo por detrás.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Bulma se bajó del vehículo cuando vio como Vegeta lo hacía.

-decidí yo elegir el lugar de la ceremonia y la fiesta –le reveló cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole una señal para que mirara detrás de unos arbustos que tapaban todo lo demás.

Bulma lo quedó viendo extrañada y luego le hizo caso viendo detrás de ellos, teniendo una muy buen visión de lo que había escondido. Su boca se abrió al ver el supuesto lugar que Vegeta escogió para la boda. Lo miró perpleja y alucinada, no podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos –debes estar bromeando –dijo incrédula y sin esperar respuesta de Vegeta, corrió hasta el otro lado de los arbustos, con tanta rapidez que casi se logra tropezar. Ahora pudo ver el lugar claramente, y las letras grande del letrero que decía Corporación Capsula junto con su logo original de la empresa de su padre. Era una residencia enorme con un diseño bastante inusual, con forma de pelota partida por la mitad pintada de color amarillo, a su alrededor habían ventanales largos y grandes que la hacían ver muy diferente a cualquier empresa jamás antes vista. Bulma no entendía lo que significaba ¿por qué esa casa grande tenía el nombre de la empresa de su padre? -¿Qué significa esto? –le preguntó a Vegeta quien había llegado al lado suyo.

-tu padre y yo estuvimos conversando sobre un proyecto que tenía en mente –explicaba con las manos en los bolcillos –él necesita que tu trabajes ya en la corporación capsula y para que no te vayas de regreso a tu ciudad, mandó a construir una nueva empresa, pero está va a tu nombre… -se detuvo para ver como Bulma trataba de decir algo, pero su sorpresa no se lo permitía –o sea, eso significa que esta corporación capsula es toda tuya y que tu padre a puesto las manos al fuego por ti y está seguro que no se quemará –terminó de hablar viendo de cerca la reacción de su mujer.

-esto debe ser un sueño –susurró Bulma y tuvo unas ganas espantosas de tener a su padre para poder abrazarlo por la gran felicidad que sentía. Esto era toda la confianza que el Dr. Brief depositaba en su hija, y Bulma se sentía conmovida por ello ¡por fin! Ella sería su propia jefa y no es que ya estaba harta de trabajar para industrias Gero, pero este fue su sueño desde que era niña, tener su propia empresa y poder crear e inventar cosas a su antojo, su progenitor lo supo, por eso ahora no pudo conseguir dejar de llorar como una niña, que le regalan lo que más ha deseado en el mundo y este era el mejor regalo de boda adelantado –esto es increíble –

-deja de lloriquear y ve a ver como es por dentro –le estiró la tarjeta de seguridad de la puerta para que ella la alcanzara y juntos fueron a ver su interior.

Si por fuera era grande por dentro era aún más, habían muchos cuartos de laboratorios que Bulma supuso era para los trabajadores que ella decidiera contratar, en el núcleo de la empresa tenían un área natural, donde tanto plantas como animales habían para investigación. La oficina de Bulma quedaba en el último piso con un ascensor que te dirige directamente allí, su laboratorio personal estaba a un lado de esta, pero su tamaño era el triple de grande que los laboratorios normales, también la empresa contaba con áreas más amplias para la tecnología motriz tanto, aérea, terrestre y acuática, aparte contaba con patio de comida para los empleados al igual que una sala de eventos donde Vegeta le informó que allí harían tanto la ceremonia como la celebración, pero esa no era la única sorpresa en el menú.

-Bulma –la llamó Vegeta, cuando ella miraba unos aparatos tecnológicos muy animada.

-ay Vegeta, esta empresa tiene de todo –mencionó ensoñada y caminó hasta donde él estaba junto a una ventana larga -¿qué pasa Vegeta? -

-mira hacia afuera –le dijo mientras él hacía lo mismo. Bulma hizo caso pero no vio nada en especial -¿vez esa mansión que está por allá? –le apunto una residencia muy colosal, que era la más vistosa de todas.

-mmm… sí ¿Qué hay con eso? –aun no entendía la indirecta.

-esa mansión Bulma, es la residencia Saiyajin –dijo mirándola a los ojos, para ver si por fin lo entendió.

Bulma abrió los ojos enormemente -¡esa casa tan grande!... –gritó y lo miró pasmada -¿tú…? –

-la mande a construir hace un mes, pero ya la terminaron ¿acaso pensabas que seguiríamos viviendo en simples departamentos después de que naciera el niño? –le preguntó con ironía en la voz y fue inesperado el beso que Bulma le robó, por decirlo así.

-juro que si me muestras otra sorpresa como esta, me va a dar un ataque de felicidad –dijo para seguir besándolo con entusiasmo, con repentinos arranques de pasión que deseaban desprender la ropa de su víctima –se me ocurre solo una idea de cómo pagar todo lo que has hecho por mi ¿quieres que te la enseñe ahora mismo amor? –le preguntó sensualmente en el oído a Vegeta.

-que coincidencia, estaba pensando lo mismo que tú –sonrió de lado y comenzaron con la lujuriosa acción. Era común en ellos tener sexo en las partes más locas y atractivas que encontraban y, el cuarto de laboratorio solitario y oscuro era uno de ellos. Los gemidos hacían eco por los pasillos ¿Qué más da? No había nadie todavía la empresa estaba completamente solitaria, así que la tenían para ellos solos, así aprovechaban antes de la noche en la que dormirían separados, para mantener la tradición que Bulma insistían en ejercer.

(…)

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente y la boda estaba a un día de que se realizara, tanto Vegeta como Bulma no podían dormir y ella había ya terminado de tocar su piano así que se aproximaron al balcón cada quien en sus respectivos departamentos. Bulma sonrió cuando lo vio apoyado en la pared como la primera vez que se vieron en ese mismo lugar donde ella estaba triste porque Yamcha no quiso cenar con ella y Vegeta ocupó su lugar. El ambiente nocturno y pacífico, los hizo volver a recordar todo –esta será la última vez que estaremos en este balcón mirándonos como ahora ¿así fue como empezamos, no? ¿lo recuerdas?–le dijo a Vegeta apoyándose en el barandal con los codos.

Vegeta asintió –estabas vestida desvergonzadamente porque el muy insecto de tu ex te plantó –

-¡era un vestido hermoso…! Además, si no hubiera sido por eso, quizás no nos hubiéramos conocido en profundidad –Bulma pensaba en ese caso. Quizás ahora estaría hablando con Yamcha en vez de con Vegeta y la joven Brief agradece en secreto que Yamcha ese día no haya venido para celebrar con ella, ahora no podía imaginar un mundo sin Vegeta.

-probablemente, de todos modos, ese gusano hizo bien en no haber venido –dijo Vegeta mirando hacia las estrellas con una sonrisa en sus labios. Bulma lo miró sonriendo por lo que dijo, al parecer él también estaba pensando en eso y lo que acaba de decir, dejaba claro que Vegeta no se arrepentía de tenerla consigo.

-te amo Vecino –le dijo Bulma con una tierna sonrisa ganándose la mirada de su hombre, que con su ojos negros y su voz muda, le trasmitió lo mismo a ella

(…)

Ya era hora, estaba todo listo, los invitados estaban a punto de salir de sus casas para dirigirse a corporación capsula el lugar del evento principal. Bulma y todas las damas de honor como, N18, Launch y Lunch acompañadas de Milk como era su testigo también estaba entremedio de todas preparándola para la boda, mientras Vegeta en su departamento, ya estaba vestido con su elegante traje de novio, que lo hacía ver muy masculino, pero se sentía extraño usándolo. Miró al gato de Bulma que ya era todo un semental y hoy también estúpidamente llevaba un traje parecido al suyo y lo observaba con sus ojos amarillos y certeros igual que los de Vegeta –parece que no soy el único que perderá el orgullo hoy –dijo para sí, pero Vegato maulló como si estuviera de acuerdo. Anoche escuchó hablar a Bulma por teléfono con la esposa de Kakarotto, su mujer le decía que no esperaba mucho de él este día, que estaría feliz si por lo menos él estaba presente todo el tiempo con ella. Seguramente Milk le decía que Vegeta no se iba a atrever a besarla frente a toda esa cantidad de gente, él lo interpretó de esa manera y tenía ganas de dejarla atorada con sus palabras; por un lado porque detestaba a esa mujer y por el otro era la felicidad de Bulma, porque se prometió que este día debía guardar el orgullo por su mujer, así que estaba preparado mentalmente para lo que viniera –estoy listo –dijo con determinación como quien va a la guerra y mirándose al espejo por última vez, salió con rumbo a corporación capsula, seguido de su contraparte felina.

(…)

El lugar de la boda, estaba ya lleno de invitados, todos eran amigos de Bulma ya que Vegeta no invitó a nadie. Las personas hablaban entre sí esperando a la novia, ella invitó hasta científicos de la empresa de Gero con los que había compartido antes conversaciones amistosas, claro que también invitó a su pronto ex jefe que en cuanto se enteró de que su mejor científica se iba a casar con un lacayo de Freezer; porque él lo conoció, casi se va de espalda por esa noticia, si no estuviera Vegeta en el altar esperando a Bulma no se lo hubiera creído. Gero tuvo un pasado oscuro no muy lejano con la Familia Cold y conoció a Vegeta en ese tiempo. Con solo verlo ahora allí y mirar sus ojos, se podía ver lo mucho que había cambiado, antes su miraba fría estaba llena de odio y rencor, ahora no había rastros de él por sus ojos, Bulma lo había cambiado y moría de ganas por saber cómo logró ese milagro.

Mientras tanto, los invitados comenzaron a acomodarse, ya era hora de que la novia llegara. Algunos miraban al novio con recelo, ya que su rostro no era muy amigable, claro que la mayoría que lo observaban de ese modo eran varones, las mujeres alucinaban por ser ellas las que se casaran con él y es que el traje que llevaba lo hacía ver muy masculino y elegante. Vegeta por otro lado, parecía tranquilo esperando la aparición de su mujer, aunque sus brazos cruzados denotaban que estaba algo tenso; a su lado estaba Kakarotto, ya que era el testigo de su primo y lo miraba de vez en cuando para ver si notaba alguna reacción rara en Vegeta, si no fuera Goku no habría sabido que en realidad su primo estaba nervioso, así que como buen testigo que era, creyó que poniéndole una mano en el hombro podía tranquilizar un poco a Vegeta, pero se equivocó y lo supo cuando él lo miró con un rostro de asesino, parece que los nervios empeoraban su carácter. Esta era la primera vez que Vegeta sentía este tipo de ansiedad y lo detestaba, pero todo desapareció, cuando la vio entrar por esa condenada puerta grande. Sus brazos instintivamente dejaron de estar apretados a su pecho y cayeron a un lado de su cuerpo. Su boca se abrió un poco y sus ojos miraban hipnotizados, a la bella mujer que entraba con ese vestido blanco de novia. Era un vestido corte A que acentuaba la figura y favorecía las curvas del cuerpo ya perfecto de Bulma, la seda blanca daba la ilusión de reloj de arena desde el suelo hasta la cintura, ya que su largo tapaba sus pies, la cola era elegante y larga que estaba siendo llevada por las tres damas de honor atrás suyo, mientras que el velo no cubría su rostro pero estaba enganchado junto a su peinado recogido que le hacía dar más vista a su hermoso rostro. Ahora sí que sí estaba viendo un ángel que cayó del cielo, Vegeta no tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió en ese momento cuando la vio así de sublime, la mayoría de los hombres también quedaron hechizados, hasta Goku se sorprendió de verla tan bonita. Tanto Raditz, Yamcha, Tapion y N17 querían estar en el lugar de Vegeta en este momento.

Bulma caminaba lentamente agarrada del brazo de su padre, estaba sonrojada por todas las personas que la observaban. Allí estaba su hombre esperándola anonadado y ella se sentía tan de los nervios que imaginaba que iba a desmayar –papá ¿estás seguro que me veo bonita? –le preguntó insegura cuándo estaban a 10 pasos de llegar junto a Vegeta.

-no estas bonita hija, estas hermosa ¿no vez como dejaste a todo los invitados? Jajajaja hasta el joven Vegeta está que no se la cree –él también había notado ese fenómeno.

Bulma miró a su casi marido, que solo la miraba a ella, parecía que estaba metido en otra dimensión, pero Vegeta notó su aturdimiento y se enderezó volviendo a guardar la compostura. Cuando ambos ya estaban juntos al frente, Bulma agarró del brazo a Vegeta y le sonrió cuando vio que él no se lo rechazó. Los dos miraron al frente y el juez de paz comenzó a hablar las monótonas palabras de siempre.

Después de un buen tiempo hablando y hablando, era hora de decir acepto, cuando la tensión en el publico desaprecio, porque tanto Bulma como Vegeta aceptaron, los votos matrimoniales era lo último en la lista, para por fin estar casados definitivamente, cosa que Bulma pensó que no harían ya que Vegeta no era dado a lo sentimental, pero se sorprendió al ver que cuando Gohan entregó los anillos, Vegeta la tomó de la mano y antes de ponérselo en su dedo dijo sus votos matrimoniales en el oído de ella, solo para que su mujer lo escuchara –con este anillo Bulma, prometo cuidarte y protegerte, estar allí siempre que no sea ir de compras… -esas palabras hicieron reír a Bulma –prometo serte fiel en las buenas y en las malas, prometo entregarme a ti cien por ciento en las noches cuando te haga falta y en el día cuando estés de buen humor, al igual que soportarte y no estrangularte cuando estés en tus días, quedarme callado, cuando veo que te estas volviendo muy vulgar y agresiva… prometo no fallarte ni a mi hijo ni a ti al igual que prometo escuchar siempre en las tarde la música que tocas en el piano, pero por sobre todas las cosas Bulma prometo solemnemente recordarte y seguir recordando hasta el día de tu muerte o la mía –con eso dicho, puso el anillo en el dedo de Bulma, agregando el significado de todo lo que prometió y que cumpliría. Vegeta dejó su mano y se separó de su oído cuando terminó de decir lo que tenía que decirle solo a ella. Todos quedaron con las ganas de escuchar lo que Vegeta le decía a Bulma, pero por la bella sonrisa que la peli turquesa puso y la lagrima de felicidad que resbaló por su mejilla podían sospechar que fue algo realmente emotivo.

Ahora era el turno de Bulma, pero ella diría sus votos en voz alta para que todos supieran lo mucho que amaba a este hombre y porque. Tomó su ancha mano portadora de cicatrices y sacó el anillo de la pequeña almohada que sostenía Gohan –con este anillo Vegeta, prometo amarte, adorarte y nunca dejar de decirlo, soportar tu mal carácter y tus arranques de frialdad, prometo hacerte sonreír más a menudo como también hacer que te sonrojes, prometo aguantar cada round en las noches y controlar un poco mi carácter, quiero prometerte estar allí escuchándote cuando tengas deseos de hablar, de curar cada endemoniada herida que te haces con tu loco entrenamiento al igual que te prometo jamás dejar de tocar el piano en las tardes como también ser fiel hasta en mi mente, prometo siempre estar bonita para ti. Prometo abrazarte, besarte y entregarme a ti en las buenas y en las malas, y por sobre todas las cosas, prometo nunca olvidarte ni en tu muerte ni en la mía –al igual que como lo hizo Vegeta, puso el anillo en su dedo y ambos terminaron mirándose, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

El juez prosiguió con la boda –bueno, por el poder que me otorga el estado, los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia joven –

Bulma miró a Vegeta que parecía sin saber que hacer –si no quieres Vegeta no lo hagas a mí no me molesta que… -no dijo nada más cuando Vegeta la calló con un ferviente beso, que dejó a los invitados sorprendidos que no esperaban ver la escena final de esta boda. Bulma ya la oficialmente esposa de Vegeta se lo correspondió unos segundos después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Decir que estaba feliz, era poco.

La fiesta vino después, los invitados estaban pasándola en grande y ya las estrellas habían salido hace un buen rato. Vegeta estaba un poco alejado de toda la multitud que bailaban en conjunto. Bulma charlaba con sus amigas hasta que decidió ir a hacerle compañía a su esposo, que probablemente ahora debe estar deseando que todo ya se vayan, para disfrutar de la luna de miel que era la única parte buena de las bodas – ¿qué hace un hombre tan guapo aquí tan solitario, eh? –bromeó enganchándose a su cuello para besarlo.

-quizás esperando que todos se vayan de una buena vez para poder tenerte a bajo de mí lo antes posible –contestó algo fastidiado. De repente la música cambio de movida a lenta.

-tranquilo Vegeta podemos escaparnos cuando tú quieras –le guiñó el ojo y lo besó con pasión. Mientras lo hacía, sus cuerpos se comenzaron a mover al compás de la música, las caderas de Bulma guían a Vegeta, él solo le agarraba la cintura sin intenciones de soltarla – ¿Quién diría que terminaríamos así? –dijo con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Vegeta.

-yo no habría apostado por ello –le contestó

-jajajaja ni yo… pero no me arrepiento de nada, ni de que apenas llegué a la capital quisieron violarme, ni tampoco de haberte encarado en el camerino, gracias a eso, te tengo conmigo Vegeta y nunca podré dejar de decirte que te amo como a nadie, no me importa si eres orgulloso o poco sentimental o arrogante, o si cometiste todas esas barbaridades antes, ni siquiera que seas frio a veces, o que no me digas te quiero cuando lo hago. Yo te amo con todo y tus defectos, hoy me siento muy agradecida de ti –le dijo con las únicas intenciones de que él lo entendiera.

-Bulma, escúchame bien –dijo Vegeta haciendo que Bulma lo mirara a los ojos. Su voz era profunda y le costaría decir lo que tenía pensado soltar –tu… eres… muy importante para mí –al fin se lo dijo, después de dos años, después de tantas discusiones de pasiones desenfrenadas en la cama, de besarse y tocarse sin compasión, de descubrirse el uno al otro y de recordar lo más terrible de su pasado, por fin Vegeta pudo decir con esa simple frase todo lo que sentía por esa mujer y el miedo había desaparecido. Esta vez la vida no le iba a quitar a Bulma, ella era el ángel que lo rescató del infierno, debía pertenecer junto a él.

(…)

_**(ADVERTENCIA: lemon explicito, no apto para menores de edad, quedan advertidas(o))**_

La fiesta tenía para toda la noche, pero Vegeta y Bulma se fueron directamente a su nueva casa, la noche la pasarían allí, pero para mañana tomarían un vuelo a Hawái donde disfrutarían lo que resta de la luna de miel. Bulma había elegido ese viaje porque después de que no pudieron ir el año antes pasado, se había quedado con unas tremendas ganas.

Entraron por primera vez a su nuevo hogar, y Bulma se dio cuenta que ya estaban todas sus cosas allí adentro acomodadas en perfecta armonía, hasta escucharon a Vegato maullar desde la oscuridad -¿Cuándo pasó esto? –le preguntó a Vegeta que venía atrás suyo.

-desde que saliste del departamento –le dijo Vegeta sin mucha importancia, y para que Bulma no siguiera hablando del tema y alargándolo, la abrazó desde la espalda y le dio un corto beso en hombro –pero basta de charla, necesito mi recompensa ahora mismo–le dijo en el oído, logrando que el cuerpo de Bulma se estremezca por su cálido aliento que golpeaba su cuello.

Bulma sonrió y se dio la vuelta besándolo con pasión. Vegeta la tomó en sus brazos con rapidez sacando una risita en Bulma pero que no impidió que siguieran besándose. Él subió las escaleras, y ambos notaron que había una extraña iluminación en el suelo. Velas redondas y perfumadas marcaban el destino hasta la alcoba del segundo piso, acompañado de un camino de pétalos de rosa roja. Bulma pensó que lo había hecho Vegeta, pero él no había sido, de hecho ni siquiera se lo esperó. No le tomaron mucha importancia, y solo se dedicaron a lo suyo. Llegaron a la habitación que también estaba adornado con velas y pétalos. Descubrieron que era mucho más grande el cuarto que los que habían tenido en sus departamentos; Vegeta bajó a Bulma de sus brazos y ella comenzó a quitarle su caro saco negro dejándolo caer al suelo sin importancia, también jugaba con su corbata de moño tirándola para luego deshacer su camisa blanca botón por botón. Vegeta le quitó el velo a Bulma de su cabeza, mientras ella le daba la espalda para que él pudiera desabrocharle el vestido, lo hizo besando su cuello y espalda con suavidad. Es vestido resbaló con lentitud por su cuerpo encontrando así, el sexy brasier blanco especialmente para esta ocasión, con unas diminutas bragas unidas con una tira a las pantis blancas trasparentes que usaba. Vegeta quedó muy extasiado cuando la vio así.

-¿te gusta mi regalo? –le preguntó Bulma con una voz muy seductora. Se alejó de él antes que terminara por desnudarla por completo, pero Vegeta ya empezaba a desnudarla con la mirada. Ella se sentó en la cama de rodillas para que su hombre pudiera verla mejor. Mientras tanto Vegeta solo la observaba imaginando que tenía en mente –si no vienes por mí ahora, me enfriaré –lo llamó también con su dedo.

-que vulgar eres Bulma Saiyajin –dijo Vegeta sonriendo lujuriosamente acentuando el apellido que ahora le correspondía a su esposa. Se acercó a su mujer y ella rápidamente lo agarró del cinturón de su pantalón para desabrocharlo mientras ambos se volvían a besar. El pantalón quedó abajo y sus bóxer hacían notar lo excitado que estaba el amigo de Vegeta, pero no le permitió a Bulma quitarle la única prenda que le queda, en cambio, la asechó con su mirada intimidante logrando que ella quedara con sus brazos apoyados en la cama, para no dejar a su cuerpo recostarse por completo. Así mismo Vegeta le quitó la parte de arriba de su lencería y cubrió uno de sus pezones con su experta boca que ya conocía el movimiento exacto para sacarle gemidos a Bulma, su lengua se movía en círculos en la punta de su mama, mientras que el otro pecho era consolado con su pulgar para no dejarlo abandonado. Bulma tiraba la cabeza para atrás permitiéndole a su boca clamar embelesada el nombre de Vegeta, pero hasta allí no llegaba el placer, así que cuando su marido terminó de probar sus dos suculentos pezones, bajó con su boca hasta su vientre y lo besó poniendo ambas manos en sus cintura, también hizo círculos en él, por alrededor del ombligo, que Bulma los sintió muy diferente y relajante a los que antes sentía cuando él hacía lo mismo, sabía que era por su embarazo. Cuando Vegeta también terminó con ello, abrió más las piernas de Bulma y por encima de la prenda probó su privacidad mojada y caliente. Bulma no pudo aguantar más el deseo y cayó de espalda a la cama dejando a Vegeta hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo. Allí él se divirtió haciéndola jadear. Le quitó la pequeña braga junto con las pantis y puso dos dedos adentro de Bulma, moviéndolos mientras que con su pulgar estimulaba el clítoris, Vegeta estaba deleitándose con solo verla llena de placer y como apretaba las sabanas de la cama con fuerza por los estremecimientos que la invadían, luego sus dedos fueron sustituidos por su boca que manejaba mejor esa área. Logró sacarle varios espasmos en una sola vez, dejando su rostro ruborizado por el fuego que sentía.

-ahora es mi turno Vegeta –pidió cuándo él se puso encima de ella. Hizo que Vegeta se acostara en la cama ahora y lo besó, mientras la mano de él acariciaba el muslo de Bulma. Ella igual que su esposo, bajó a besarle los músculos de su cuerpo, pasando los dedos por sus cicatrices, sabiendo que eso a Vegeta le gustaba mucho; ambos se conocían muy bien. El azabache apretó los dientes cuando ella sacó su dura virilidad a la vista apretándola levemente con sus manos, subió y bajó por el largo, sin perder detalles del rostro complacido de Vegeta y sabiendo que esto no era suficiente, metió a la boca todo su miembro mojándolo con su saliva y estimulando con su lengua. Vegeta gruñó su nombre, sintiendo como la boca de Bulma hacía muy bien su trabajo, le estaba quitando realmente el aliento, disfrutaba mucho que Bulma hiciera eso, por muy vulgar que fuera, pero él no permitiría que ella lograra hacer que eyaculara en su boca

– suficiente de juegos Bulma – le dijo levantado su torso y llamándola con su voz demandante. Ella no replicó y se limpió la comisura de su labio que tenía un rastro de su saliva. Volvieron a besarse mientras Vegeta se sentaba en la cama con las piernas estiradas y Bulma se ponía en su regazo, allí él con su mano posicionó su pene en la vagina de su mujer para que entrara suavemente, sus fluidos se mezclaron y ambos jadearon en la boca del otro. Bulma con las manos puesta en los hombro de Vegeta bajaba y subía su cuerpo, provocando que sus pechos rebotaran, algo que su hombre disfrutó ver, él la ayudaba con sus manos en la cintura mojada de traspiración. Bulma se veía hermosa antes los ojos de Vegeta, que con la boca entre abierta no dejaba de mirarla disfrutar lo que ambos hacían muy bien juntos. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el choque del trasero de Bulma en los muslos de Vegeta, acompañado también de los suspiros de placer involuntarios que salían de sus bocas, para ellos era como música para sus oídos. Ella ocasionalmente rasguñaba su espalda cuando sentía que el clímax quería activarse, gemía con tanta fuerza que parecía desgarrarse su garganta, Vegeta no dejaba de mirarla hacer eso, lograba avivarlo de una manera sobrenatural.

El fuego estaba quemándoles los cuerpos y las ansias. Vegeta aceleró más el ritmo cuando apreció como Bulma comenzaba a apretarle con sus paredes internas. Ella se abrazó por completo al cuerpo de Vegeta cuando el primer orgasmo la hizo estremecer -¡Vegeta! –gritó el nombre de su esposo con los ojos cerrados en el hombro de él.

Vegeta apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo como era exprimido -¡Bulma! –también gruñó ese nombre marcado en su alma.

Sus respiraciones chocaron y sus frentes pegadas hacían un apoyo para recuperar el aliento perdido. Los dos sabían que este no era el final, sino el comienzo de su pasión. Esta noche debía ser consumida por completa, de una forma diferente a las otras noches que habían tenido y de hecho la sentían diferente, como si nunca hubieran hecho el amor, como si fueran dos vírgenes descubriéndose poco a poco. Se conocían de cuerpo entero es cierto, pero las caricias que se daban y los besos cargados de sentimientos, provocaron un gusto distinto al sexo, algo hecho más con amor que con intenciones de placer. Ambos sabían que desde ahora en adelante cada noche que pasaran juntos, sería especial y recordada en sus mentes por siempre, aunque la vida fuera injusta más adelante.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Y terminé con un lemon ¿qué les pareció el final de este capítulo? Yo no tengo palabras para disculparme por saltarme esos días para poder actualizar mi fic. Tengo que decir que cuando pensé en este capítulo, me dije a mi misma que no me costaría tanto escribirlo, pero a medida que lo fui desarrollándolo me di cuenta de mi error ¡es demasiado difícil poner a un Vegeta algo sentimental, sobre todo para decir unos condenados votos matrimoniales! Yo no sé cómo la chica del fic "mi destino eras tú" pudo escribirlo, me pregunto sí le habrá costado también, quizás puse a Vegeta muy sentimental ¡no sé qué pensar! ¡ayúdenme! Lo bueno es que terminé el capítulo a mitad de semana y no quería esperar hasta el domingo para publicar esta nueva entrega que anuncia la llegada de ya deben saber quién ¿y se fijaron en lo que escribí al comienzo del capítulo? ¡no diré nada más! Porque mi fic tiene muchos secretos y tendrán que esperar para saberlos. Saltándonos este punto, les voy a recordar que desde el próximo capítulo ya no habrán POV en el principio, solo Flash Back que también hablan un poco de diferentes personajes, pero todos tienen un significado que nos llevará a la final de esta historia que estoy calculando será en el capítulo 23 o quizás menos, allí veremos. También quiero mencionar dos cosas muy importante de este capítulo, Bulma tenía 24 años por si no sacaron la cuenta y Vegeta 26, ya eran un poco más grandecitos, otra cosa más, corporación capsula solamente es la empresa de Bulma no la casa de ella, quise hacerlo así porque no me gustaba la idea de que ambos vivieran en esa tremenda casa, no me iba ayudar más adelante eso también, así que la casa de Vegeta y Bulma es una mansión que está solo un poco alejado de la empresa, fue una decisión muy difícil que tuve que tomar. Antes de despedirme de ustedes, quiero decirles que me hicieron muy felices sus comentarios y darme cuenta de que le está gustando mucho mi fic, les agradezco de todo corazón de verdad, yo sonrío con solo ver, lo que me escriben y en esta oportunidad les doy las gracias a Dayana_loga, sky d, Johaaceve, LunaEstival y a **_**abigail6705** _** por sus comentarios anteriores ¡son lo máximo! Les mando un abrazo muy grande ¡y nos estaremos leyendo! Chao, chao.**_

_**PD: próximo capítulo se titula "empieza el otoño" **_


	16. Chapter 16: empieza el otoño

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni planeo que me pertenescan, Pero la historia es Totalmente mía**_

_**Nota: ¡recuerden que ahora empiezan los Flash Back! **_

_**Capítulo 16) empieza el otoño **_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Ya había nacido, se podía escuchar el llanto de él en la sala de parto y la voz de la matrona confirmando que era un varón. En cuanto limpiaron la sangre ajena que había en su pequeño cuerpo, lo pusieron en los brazos de su madre, que con los ojos casi por cerrarse, por lo agotada que estaba, aguantaba el cansancio por solo ver a su pequeño bebé vivo.**_

_**Celery en cuanto vio a su hijo y lo tuvo en su pecho, lloró de alegría; sin duda era igual a su padre, pero ella se encargaría de que su hijo no siguiera los mismos pasos –mi pequeño Vegeta –le dijo con ternura, acariciando su pequeña cabecita azabache. Él niño dejó de llorar al sentir los latidos del corazón de su madre, eso provocó que ella por la tranquilidad del momento callera exhausta por todo el esfuerzo que utilizó. La matrona se dio cuenta y separó a Vegeta Jr De su madre, la comadrona lo vistió ya sin líquido amniótico e hizo la revisión acostumbrada luego de ver que había nacido con un buen peso, tamaño adecuado y sano, lo pusieron en una incubadora donde habían más bebés recién nacidos. Al ser separado de su madre, volvió a llorar acompañando a los demás.**_

_**-¿familiares de Celery Saiyajin? –preguntó la matrona saliendo de la sala de parto. **_

_**-¡aquí! –dijo un hombre de mirada dura, pelo negro alborotado con una cinta roja en la frente y ojos del mismo color que su cabello. A su lado había una mujer bella también de rasgos negros como él, y en sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño niño de más o menos un año de edad iguales a ambos -¿Cómo está mi hermana y el niño? –le preguntó directamente el hombre.**_

_**-ahora mismo la madre está descansando, quedó muy exhausta después de la labor de parto, pueden ir a verla cuando ella esté mejor, y el bebé fue varón, nació muy sano y fuerte, síganme y les mostraré cual es –la matrona muy amablemente los guio hasta la ventana de vidrio donde detrás de esta, habían varios bebés recién nacidos en incubadoras. La pareja no sabía cuál de ellos era el bebé de Celery –es el pequeño de la fila cuatro con un rostro gruñón –apuntó al niño que lloraba, apretando sus pequeños puños fuertemente.**_

_**Bardock frunció el ceño en cuanto lo vio "lo sabía" pensó furioso en sus adentros. Gine su esposa notó su mirada molesta, sabía exactamente lo que había descubierto, esto si iba a ponerse feo y estaba muy inquietada. Cuando al fin dejaron pasar a Bardock este miró a su mujer que no dejaba de verlo con una expresión intranquila –Gine, quédate con Raditz unos momentos, necesito hablar con Celery a solas –le dijo serio.**_

_**-Bardock, no vayas a cometer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte –le dijo su esposa, tomándole el brazo antes de que se vaya.**_

_**-sabes que tengo que aclarar este asunto –**_

_**-pero recuerda que el niño no tiene la culpa de nada –**_

_**Bardock la quedó mirando por unos segundos, tratando de ser comprensible. Le asintió para que estuviera tranquila y revolvió cariñosamente el largo cabello de su hijo para demostrar que no estaba enojado. Luego entró a la habitación de su hermana, que ya en este punto tenía a su pequeño Vegeta a su lado en una pequeña cunita dormido.**_

_**-¡Bardock viniste! –dijo Celery feliz de ver a su hermano acompañándola en esta situación tan especial para ella.**_

_**Bardock no dijo nada y con el ceño fruncido se acercó a la cuna del bebé recién nacido -¿no se parece a alguien? –le preguntó con ironía, dirigiendo su mirada fruncida hacia ella.**_

_**-Bardock… -iba dar su explicación al caso pero fue interrumpida. **_

_**-¿¡cómo pudiste Celery!? –habló con una voz enojada –me has mentido de la peor forma ¡dijiste que no estabas embarazada de ese bastardo! Y el niño resulta que es idéntico a él ¿¡cómo justificas eso, eh!? –le gritó furioso, ya cerca de su hermana que estaba recostada en la cama.**_

_**-no me hables como si fueras papá, yo sé lo que hice y sé que estás enojado por haberte mentido así, pero tenía miedo de que no me dejaras tenerlo, Vegeta Jr. Ahora es todo… -**_

_**-¿Vegeta Jr? ¡como si eso fuera poco! ¿¡le pusiste el nombre de él!? –gritó furioso. Ya era el colmo, su hermana, su pequeña hermana ahora que se volvió adulta lo único que hizo fue joderse la vida con un hijo de puta del que se enamoró, ese maldito que la utilizó y la denigró, le quitó su virginidad y le regaló un pequeño bastardo que seguro cuando grande sería igual que él. Cuando su hermana le dijo que estaba embarazada, le preguntó inquisitivamente quien sería el padre, y ella le mintió diciéndole que era de su inventado novio, que jamás le presentó. Pero Bardock sospechaba que ella solo le mentía, pero tenía la esperanza de que su hermana estuviera en lo correcto. Ahora no tenía ni deseos de mirarla a la cara por lo decepcionado que estaba.**_

_**-no lo entiendes Bardock, le puse su nombre porque… -**_

_**-¡no me interesa escucharlo! Deshonraste el apellido de nuestra familia, los valores que nos enseñaron nuestros padres y tú lo echaste todo a la basura –se separó de la cuna del niño que había despertado llorando por el escándalo –nunca te perdonaré lo que has hecho, y espero que sepas lo decepcionado que estoy, ya no eres mi hermana –dijo con tanta rabia y frialdad, que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Salió de la habitación del hospital sin mirar atrás. **_

_**Celery se apresuró a tomar a Vegeta en sus brazos para consolar su llanto, mientras dejaba fluir el suyo mismo –no temas bebé, nadie lo entiende… ahora tú eres todo en mi vida y sé que en el futuro me harás sentirme orgullosa –acunó cariñosamente a su hijo, que ya no lloraba y solo cerraba sus ojitos para volver a dormirse. Celery no sentía odio hacia su hermano solo tristeza, pero por su hijo saldría a delante sola y en el recaía las esperanzas de un futuro mejor. **_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

-¡ay, que linda está la ropa de bebé aquí! –gritó Bulma contenta con unos ojos muy luminosos, mostrándole a Milk una jardinera de mezclilla unisex, que era para pequeños d meses.

-qué envidia me da, jamás había entrado a esta tienda, de lo contrario habría comprado aquí la ropa para Gohan cuando era un bebé –dijo Milk con un rostro triste, porque para ella la ropa de su hijo no era tan bonita como esas -¡ya sé! Le pediré a Goku que vayamos por el segundo hijo –puso una mirada decidida.

-jajajaja Milk que ocurrente eres –

-no lo estoy diciendo en broma ¿qué pasará cuando Gohan crezca? Goku estará entrenando y entrenando y me quedaré sola en la casa, sola por la eternidad, sin alguien que me dé cariño –dijo dramáticamente llorando, mirando al techo como si allí encontrara la respuesta a sus problemas.

A Bulma se le caía una gota detrás de la cabeza por solo verla hacer eso –jejeje vamos Milk, no es para tanto, pero sería lindo si quedaras embrazada, así mi pequeño tendría un primo o primita de la misma edad con quien poder jugar –

-¡pues ya está decidido! –puso un puño en alto para expresarlo mejor.

-sí, ya veo que sí –sabía que cuando su amiga se proponía hacer algo lo cumplía.

-apropósito Bulma ¿Cómo están las cosas con Vegeta? ya llevan un mes casados y no me has contado nada al respecto –preguntó mientras rebuscaba más ropa de bebés.

-es que sabes que no he tenido tiempo para contarte nada, desde que Corporación capsula comenzó a funcionar, han llegado demasiados currículos sin parar, tengo demasiados papeles que atender y organizar todo yo sola, estoy muy tensa, tuve que ver en mi agenda hoy si podía salir contigo, necesito un asistente urgentemente que tenga bastante experiencia, o me dará un ataque nervioso –dijo esto mientras se acariciaba el brazo para relajarse un poco.

-¿o sea, que no tienes tiempo para tu esposo? –le preguntó alterada.

-así fue al comienzo, pero Vegeta se hartó de que no llegara a casa temprano y discutimos por lo mismo, así que decidió que todas las tardes me iría a "visitar" al trabajo… para ver que todo ande bien –le explicaba con una mejillas carmesí.

-eso suena bien –Milk ingenuamente aún no entendía el doble sentido.

-¿sí verdad? –sonrió con un sudor en la frente. El problema de las supuestas inofensivas visitas, era que Vegeta mandaba al carajo su agenda de horarios y se las ingeniaba para seducirla en el trabajo, distrayéndola de lo que hacía anteriormente. Lo peor es que lo lograba sin mucho esfuerzo y ella terminaba usando su escritorio personal como un lugar más donde tener relaciones sexuales con su marido, que por cierto luego ella quedaba con su ropa de trabajo desarreglada y un Vegeta saliendo con una sonrisa triunfante de su oficina, que dejaba en evidencia para que vino exactamente.

Ya era tarde, ambas mujeres se fueron a sus respectivas casas sabiendo que cuando llegaran sus maridos estarían allí esperándolas. Bulma se fue todo el camino pensando en lo tranquilo que luce su casa ahora, luego de que su hijo naciera y empezara a caminar, todo cambiaría drásticamente, ya se podía imaginar a un Vegeta con ese tic nervioso por la paz ya perdida, eso provocó que Bulma riera sola en su vehículo –jajajaja Vegeta tendrá que tener mucha tolerancia –tocó su barriga que ya comenzaba a tener un cambio diferente – ya quiero que nazcas ¿por qué el tiempo no puede pasar más rápido? – lo deseaba con todo su ser y con eso en la cabeza, no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su hogar. Salió de su automóvil y, lo encapsuló, metiéndolo al bolsillo. Algunas luces de la casa estaban prendidas, confirmando que Vegeta había llegado. Bulma se metió al living donde dejó todas las cosas que compró para su bebé y se sentó en el sofá para cerciorarse que no se le haya olvidado ninguna bolsa.

-¿qué es eso? –dijo una voz profunda desde la espalda que la asustó.

-¡ay Vegeta! ¿Por qué siempre te apareces así? –le reclamó sosteniéndose su agitado corazón.

Él se cruzó de brazos – ¡hump! Si no quieres que te asuste, entonces estate más atenta –le dijo como si toda la culpa la tuviera ella.

Bulma resopló derrotada –bien, bien, no quiero pelear contigo por algo tan tonto como esto –dijo sobándose el cuello y recordó algo – mejor mira a ver lo que compré para nuestro hijo –palpó el sofá para que él se sentara con ella a ver la ropa.

Vegeta bufó pero se sentó a su lado. Bulma le fue entregando entusiasmada bolsa por bolsa para que viera la bonita ropa que compró, Vegeta miraba todo con ojos aburridos, pero se quedó pensativo al ver algo que no coincidía… bueno para él -¿por qué compraste ropa de niña? –parecía ser muy importante esa pregunta, por el rostro serio que puso.

-porque aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé –

-será niño –dijo rápidamente, como si tuviera la respuesta grabada en un papel ahora mismo.

-¿y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera niña? –achicó los ojos mientras lo decía.

-se lo que digo Bulma, no me contradigas, el padre de Kakarotto era el hermano mayor de mi madre, o sea un hombre, y su hermano fue hombre, y su hijo también, yo fui hombre, es obvio que el niño será hombre también, es la herencia familiar saiyajin –

-por si no lo sabías, nuestro hijo también es un Brief, y por lo que sé, yo nací mujer, además… ¿Qué tendría de malo que fuera niña? –no creía que Vegeta fuera machista, esa vez cuando eran niños y ella le preguntó si le ayudaba a sacar la cometa del árbol él no se opuso, hasta la desafió y la incentivó a golpear a los niños que la molestaban como si fuera un chico. Él no era machista y de eso estaba segura, por eso no entendía por qué tanto alboroto por el sexo del bebé –anda dime ¿Qué tiene de malo? –volvió a preguntarle.

-que tendría que soportar a dos mujeres gritonas al mismo tiempo y contigo me basta y sobra –sonrió ladinamente cuando vio como Bulma se enojaba y levantaba un puño con venas para querer golpearlo. Vegeta solo estaba siendo sarcástico, su preferencia con un niño era por el hecho de que eran más fáciles de criar que una niña, además, que si quería tener más hijos, preferiría que su primogénito fuera hombre, para defender a los más pequeños, aunque él no pensaba en tener más, pero conociendo a Bulma, ella no se iba a quedar satisfecha con uno solo.

Suena el móvil de Bulma interrumpiendo su enojo –es Tapion –dijo cuando leyó el nombre de quien marcaba, ahora era el turno de Vegeta para enojarse –Hola Tapion… sí, me ha ido muy bien gracias… ¿eh? Tratas de decirme que quieres postular para el puesto de mi asistente personal… pero Tapion eso no será necesario, ya estas contratado definitivamente… sí, me sacaste un peso de encima, justo estaba buscando a alguien de confianza como tú que me echara una mano en corporación capsula… no, yo debo darte las gracias… ¿para eso estamos los amigos? terminamos ayudándonos entre los dos… jejeje sí… bueno Tapion, mañana nos vemos a las 8 de la mañana ¿te parece?... adiós, nos vemos –cortó la comunicación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡esto es fantástico! –gritó alegre, abrazando a Vegeta que había estado esperando que dejara de hablar con ese sujeto, y gracias a Kami Bulma no alargó la conversación, Vegeta ya tenía ganas de tirar el celular de ella, por la ventana.

-¿Qué es tan fantástico? –le preguntó con el ceño más fruncido apartándola de encima.

-que Tapion será mi asistente en la corporación –le explicó en cuento corto.

-más bien el asistente de tu padre –le mencionó, deteniendo la euforia de su mujer.

-¿de mi padre? No entiendo… -

-hoy me llamó por el celular, diciéndome que vendrá a dirigir temporalmente tu empresa, para que tú te quedes aquí solo encargándote de tu embarazo, yo estoy de acuerdo con eso –la verdad es que Vegeta también le había echado leña al fuego cuando su padre llamó preocupado para saber cómo estaba su hija. Vegeta le había dicho que no le hacía nada bien a ella quedarse hasta tarde despierta, en primer lugar, porque amanecía de mal humor, en segundo porque cuando llegaba a la casa se quejaba por dolores de espalda y en tercera porque estaba bajo mucho estrés y se supone que las mujeres embarazadas tienen que estar en un ambiente tranquilo, entonces fue que el padre de Bulma decidió que se iría para allá cuanto antes, para estar al mando de corporación capsula hasta los siete meses restantes o más, para que ella no siguiera enfermándose del trabajo que sabía estaba muy pesado.

-pero yo puedo hacer esto sola –reclamó con el orgullo en alto y con determinación en su mirada.

Vegeta sonrió por ello, siempre admiró lo intrépida que es, se veía muy atractiva cuando mostraba la fiereza de la que estaba hecha, pero aun así no iba a logra convencerlo, más sabiendo que trabajaría junto a Tapion, lo odiaba. Además, él también estaba preocupado por ella aunque no lo demostrara –el problema Bulma es que ya no estás sola –dijo apuntando a su vientre –y si tú te enfermas de estrés o ansiedad, él también lo sufrirá –

Bulma miró su barriga aceptando su derrota ya que Vegeta tenía razón, era más importante la vida de su hijo que el estúpido trabajo de sus sueños –tienes razón, estas cosas le hacen mal a nuestro hijo, pero estaré tan sola en esta gran casa… ¿por qué no le pides al maestro Roshi que te deje estar los nueve meses conmigo? –le rogó esperanzada.

-debes estar bromeando, hay campeonatos cada mes y hay que prepararse para ello, y aunque cuesta admitirlo, ese anciano sabe cómo hacerte entrenar correctamente, por eso Kakarotto se está volviendo demasiado fuerte y no permitiré que me supere –habló mientras recordaba algunas cosas del pasado.

-pero puedes entrenar aquí en casa, tienes tu gimnasio personal, luego cuando te llamen, puedes ir a tus campeonatos, y listo, asunto arreglado ¡no me dejes sola Vegeta, no me gusta la soledad! ¿sí me llegara a pasar algo y no está mi fuerte, guapo y poderoso héroe en casa? ¿quieres dejar a tu linda esposa a manos de ladrones y violadores o quizás asesinos que pudiesen venir? Por favor Vegeta, soy una mujer muy frágil y tierna que no lograría sobrevivir sin su amado esposo –con la voz suplicante he infantil y los ojos brillantes y dramáticamente llorosos, estaban tratando de convencer a su esposo a como dé lugar.

Vegeta se alejó un poco con su ceja ya tiritando del estrés que le daba ese rostro que lograba dominarlo y las palabras dramáticas que utilizó, que en realidad se escuchaban estúpidas, pero que de un momento a otro le parecieron casi reales, imaginándose cada sucedo con lujo y detalles y solo porque ella siempre exageraba con las cosas y lograban penetrar su mente, no debía subestimar a la maldad de hecho "es una embustera experta" pensó con los brazos abajo derrotado –ahg, eres… ¡maldición! Está bien –aceptó con los dientes apretados.

-¡ay que alegría! Gracias, gracias, gracias –repetía una y otra vez mientras lo empapaba de besos en la mejilla, dejando de lado que Vegeta tenía una vena en la frente bien roja, por haberse dejado convencer.

(…)

Cuando el Dr. Brief llegó a la capital acompañado de su esposa, se instalaron inmediatamente en corporación capsula, que también portaba con un cuarto diseñado para vivir, y así no molestarían a los recién casados, que al final de cuentas se quedarían juntos los 7 meses que restaban hasta que nazca el niño. El papá de Bulma se encargaría de manejar las dos corporación capsula. Había dejado a un encargado de confianza en su otra compañía pero él seguía al tanto de cada cosa que ocurriera allá, mientras aquí Tapion lo ayudaba mucho por la experiencia pasada con industrias Gero, así todo marchaba muy bien y Bulma dejaba de preocuparse. Vegeta tuvo que aceptar su condición de entrenar en casa, todo otra vez por la culpa de esos endemoniados ojos azules que no paraban de contradecirlo; la verdad es que no lo pasó tan mal, no tenía que ver les las caras a todos esos insectos en Kame House y menos al inútil de Kakarotto, que solo le gustaba molestarlo. De a poco el cambio del vientre de Bulma empezaba a notarse, también el síntoma más común, el de la fragilidad con cualquier palabra o acción que lograba emocionarla, entristecerla o enojarla, todo estaba multiplicado por dos y para Vegeta era mejor arrancar. El otro síntoma latente, que salía a la luz solo cuando se habla de comida, era los antojos, hasta hacían competencias con Vegeta de quien comía más. Sin duda era hijo de él porque tenía un hambre fatal y los antojos que llegaban a apretarle el estómago eran exactamente los gusto del padre, no coincidían con los de Bulma y en las noches eran donde más atacaban, el helado era lo que más le pedía su niño y Vegeta era un fanático de él, por eso la única razón por la que él Saiyajin aceptaba ir a comprar al supermercado a las 12 de la noche era por el helado que Bulma siempre le pedía.

Con todo esto rápidamente pasando, Bulma ya tenía 7 meses y medio de embarazo y su vientre ya estaba abultado bastante, hoy mismo en la ecografía sabrían si su bebé era niño o niña, le había exigido a Vegeta asistir también como lo hizo en la primera y segunda ecografía que le hicieron. Era crucial para Bulma que él estuviera presente, más cuando empezó a tener complejos de no encontrase atractiva para Vegeta, ahora aún más que antes, porque se enteró de que al frente construyeron un condominio donde vive una mujer soltera con dos hijos, no habría estado tan preocupada de eso si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la estúpida esa, miraba descaradamente a su marido, cuando lo veía trotar en las mañanas, hasta se le había acercado para conversarle y aunque Vegeta la ignoraba olímpicamente no podía dejar de sentir celos, más sabiendo que era una mujer atractiva y que por ahora Bulma no se sentía así, mientras que Vegeta no tenía ni idea de que esas cosas estaban pasando por la cabeza de su mujer.

-Vegeta ¿quieres apurarte? Tenemos 5 minutos para llegar –dijo Bulma enojada viéndolo salir de la casa muy relajado.

-no es mi problema, yo estaba listo hace 15 minutos –le reclamó fastidiado una vez más por ir a acompañarla, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa, no le importaba en lo más mínimo ver en una pantalla lo que podría ser su hijo, no le encontraba ningún sentido ver algo distorsionado que no parecía tener ninguna forma de vida, para él eso no era emocionante, Bulma al contrario lloraba viendo la pantalla.

Ambos estaban a punto de subirse al Vehículo cuando apareció la molesta vecina de al frente y ni siquiera se imputaba en pedir permiso para entrar a su amplio jardín delantero –Hola, vecinitos –dijo la mujer rubia de cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado, ojos verdes como el musgo y llevando encima ropa diminuta para exhibir toda su anatomía. No miraba a Bulma solo a Vegeta con rostro de querer devorarlo.

-sí, sí hola, tenemos prisa ¿sabes? –saludó Bulma un poco más que molesta, cuando vio como se le acercaba mucho a Vegeta. La peli turquesa agarró del brazo a su marido para irse cuanto antes y dejar a la idiota allí tirada.

-¿así? ¿puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó otra vez mirando a Vegeta que solo la ignoraba molesto. Para la rubia, Bulma era una mujer fácil de apartar, más cuando la vio que estaba embarazada. La mujer era experta en disolver parejas y quedarse con el marido, lo hizo mucha veces y Vegeta era el siguiente, le parecía más atractivo que los otros que pasaron por ella y más difícil de conquistar, eso la entretenía más y estaba segura de que sería suyo.

-no gracias, no queremos importunarte –dijo con cinismo, logrando por fin que Vegeta entrara al auto para irse, ella también iba hacer lo mismo.

-oh, qué pena ¿pero por cualquier cosa, me llaman sí? –preguntó por el ventanal del vehículo siguiéndolos hasta la salida.

No alcanzó a tener su respuesta porque Vegeta ya había partido con el auto. Como detestaba a esa mujer, siempre lo perseguía y lo espiaba, eran claras sus intenciones, no la ha apartado aun porque quiere ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar, su mente aún maliciosa imagina la mejor de las humillaciones, para que no se vuelva a acercar nunca más.

-snif… snif –se escuchó al lado de Vegeta.

Él miró inmediatamente que ocurría y se encontró a Bulma sollozando -¿y tú por qué estas llorando? –le pregunto alterado, ya tenía bastante con lo de sus cambios de humor, ahora no quería ni imaginar que empeorarían

-snif…ella es más bonita que yo, a ti te gusta más su cuerpo que él mío ¿por qué ya no me encuentras atractiva Vegeta? –chilló en cuanto lo dijo, Vegeta ya tenía un tic nervioso otra vez.

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando Bulma? ¡jamás he dicho eso! –le reclamó enfadado, siempre lo estaba juzgando de mala manera.

-es que ya no me tocas como antes ¡buaaaaaaa! ¿es porque estoy gorda verdad? –se tapaba con las manos su rostro lloroso, no quería mirar a Vegeta, sentía vergüenza sin saber porque, parecía una niña pequeña.

Vegeta estacionó el vehículo por cualquier cosa, ya habían llegado tarde así que no importaba si se demoraban otros minutos más –tienes una estúpida imaginación ¿lo sabías? –la regañó, quitándole las manos de la cara, se veía tan patética haciendo eso por algo tan absurdo – he tenido cuidado en no tocarte porque ya estás en un punto en el que es difícil hacerlo sin tener la certeza de que no lo lastimo a él con el peso de mi cuerpo, y quítate esas ideas absurdas que no te encuentro atractiva, seguramente es por la estúpida esa que vive al frente ¡sabía que debí comprar todo el maldito terreno para que cosas como estas no pasaran! –decía Vegeta muy enojado, recordándose a sí mismo mandar al demonio a la vecina la próxima vez sí o sí.

-snif… ay Vegeta perdón, sabes que estoy muy sensible, todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor me afecta, no sabía que evitabas hacer el amor conmigo porque temías aplastarme, lo siento –y volvió a llorar, logrando un gruñido exasperado de su esposo, pero ella detuvo el llanto con ímpetu, justo cuando Vegeta iba a decirle algo para que se callara. Bulma había sentido, una patada de su hijo que la hizo quedarse inmóvil por un momento, hasta que habló excitada -¡Vegeta, el bebé! –

-¿qué? –preguntó sin entenderla.

-me dio un golpe… -se detuvo unos momentos y sintió uno nuevo – ¡otro más! Mira pon tu mano aquí –le tomó el brazo para que él le obedeciera y colocó la palma de su mano en su vientre. Vegeta no sabía que esperar, se supone que esos movimientos debían ya sentirse en lo meses de embarazo, pero no había querido hacerse notar con esa presencia hasta ahora. Bulma le mantuvo la mano allí hasta que ambos sintieron otra vez el movimiento, Vegeta se quedó estático, fue una experiencia que jamás presenció y que tampoco imaginó presenciar. Ese simple golpecito, indicaba que su hijo estaba vivo creciendo allí, ahora no le parecía tan raro ver a Bulma hablándole a su vientre algunas veces cuando la descubría sola, al parecer el bebé escuchaba y sentía todo.

Para Vegeta esto era como la forma de su hijo comunicarse y decirle a Bulma que dejara de llorar -¿ves? Él también sabe que eres una exagerada y llorona –dijo burlándose, pero Bulma no se molestó, en cambio sonrió y acarició su barriga.

-lo que pasa es que ustedes dos son unos pesados –le dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna y linda que Vegeta en pocas ocasiones logró ver. Bulma miró a su hombre que ya no decía nada y le dio un beso de agradecimiento que Vegeta como siempre no esperó y que lo hacían abrir los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas porque siempre lo pillaba desprevenido –bueno vamos, antes de que lleguemos más tarde –le dijo cuándo lo soltó.

Vegeta gruñendo otra vez no se lo pensó ni dos veces y volvió a conducir. En silencio y con una sensación nueva en ambos llegaron a la clínica, donde Bulma tuvo que inventar una excusa por el atraso, pero la atendieron después de todo. Ahora en la ecografía se veía más claramente el feto muy bien formado, haciendo que esta fuera la primera vez que Vegeta lo viera con claridad, y sí, allí estaba, por lo menos distinguió su cabeza.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, me parece que es un varón–dijo el médico, moviendo la cámara otra vez en el vientre de Bulma para aclarar la visión –sí, no puedo equivocarme, son muy pocas veces cuando puedo estar seguro del sexo de la criatura, pero ahora no tengo duda de que es macho –confirmó, provocando que el ego de Vegeta creciera un poco más.

-hump, te lo dije –dijo triunfal cruzándose de brazos. Justo lo que esperaba, un hijo hombre al cual poder entrenar.

Bulma rodó los ojos a su comentario, pero feliz se quedó de saber que su hijo era un niño, habría querido una niña para poder peinar y vestir como una princesa, pero tendría un muchachito fuerte y guapo como su padre y protector también, era una noticia emocionante. Se decía que los hijos varones eran más apegados a las mamás que las niñas, no podía esperar un minuto más para tenerlo en sus brazos y ver a quien se parecerá más, aunque por las indirectas que le lanza su bebé, tenía pinta de que se parecerá a Vegeta más que nada.

(…)

Ya en la noche, después de haber intentado exitosamente de hacer el amor sin problemas por aplastarse, Bulma como siempre ocupó el pecho de Vegeta como su almohada, mientras él, con una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra por la espalda de su mujer, miraba al techo pensativo, imaginando lo que sería su vida, después de que naciera su hijo. Rememoró como solía pensar que su vida estaba condenada a la soledad por siempre, que de lo único que se preocuparía por el resto de sus días, era de que no le llegara una bala en la cabeza, o ir a prisión, nunca esperó esta paz que ahora hay, menos ser padre de familia en lo que pronto se convertiría y a pesar de que se sentía pleno, tenía miedo; albergaba en su interior un pánico involuntario pero justificado, temía perder todo lo que tenía hasta hora o que en su vida otra vez hubiera un bache que lo hundiría y caería otra vez en las profundidades de su agonía. Vegeta asumía, que sea lo que sea que pudiera pasar más adelante, él sería el fuerte esta vez, claro que esperaba que estuviera equivocado y que nada mala pasara en su vida.

-Vegeta –el susurro de Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿mmm…? –emitió para que supiera que la estaba oyendo.

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo? ahora que sabemos que es hombre –le preguntó mientras hacía círculos con su dedo en el pecho de Vegeta.

-el mío por supuesto –le respondió sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-óyeme no… no quiero ofenderte Vegeta, pero tu nombre da mala suerte a quien lo usa y yo quiero un futuro esplendido para mi hijo, podríamos ponerlo como nombre secundario –dijo Bulma sobándose el vientre.

Vegeta lo meditó y en cierta forma tenía razón, él quería ponerle Vegeta para que así la promesa de su madre fuera completada ya que su hijo crecería a su cuidado y no solo, aguantando los arrebatos de la vida, pero quizás Bulma tenía razón y su nombre tenía una especie de maldición o una herencia peligrosa, no iba a arriesgar a su hijo a que le pasara lo mismo que a él – ¿entonces qué propones? –a él no se le ocurría ninguno era muy malo en esto de elegir nombres, de hecho se preguntaba así mismo de ¿qué se le pasó por la cabeza cuando decidió ponerle Mike a su perro cuando era niño? Era el nombre más estúpido que pudo habérsele ocurrido.

-mmm… yo estaba pensando en llamarlo Trunks, así fue como mi padre quería llamarme si hubiera sido hombre, a mí me parece un nombre perfecto –esperaba que Vegeta también pensara lo mismo.

-¿Trunks? –se quedó pensando en el nombre por un momento, no sonaba desagradable y parecía ser el único en el mundo –bien, se llamará Trunks –aceptó sin mucho interés.

-Trunks Vegeta Saiyajin Brief –dijo Bulma el nombre completo y ambos notaron que se escuchaba bastante bien.

(…)

Así pasó el último mes restante, pero Bulma ya estaba a fines de ese, el bebé no siempre era puntual para su llegada, así que ella había preparado su bolso unos días antes de la fecha de alumbramiento. Ya fue confirmado que su hijo estaba en posición de parto, ya debían prepararse para su llegada. El padre de la joven decidió pintar el cuarto del bebé, mientras que Bulma y su madre acomodaban los muebles y adornos de la habitación y Vegeta… bueno él solo se preocupaba en entrenar y aunque Bulma fue hacerle escandalo hasta su gimnasio personal, Vegeta ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado concentrado en el próximo torneo donde participaría y como era de elite necesitaba centralizarse en totalidad, pero Bulma y su griterío no lo entendían y ambos terminaron discutiendo por el asunto.

-¡parece ser que ese maldito campeonato tuyo es más importante que tu hijo! –Bulma realmente se veía muy enojada y parada en la entrada de la puerta del gimnasio de Vegeta se lo demostraba.

-¡ahg, ya cállate! me perdí 6 meses de duro entrenamiento ¡con que derecho vienes a fastidiarme ahora! –y Vegeta no se quedaba atrás, no iba a medir sus palabras, nublado por el enejo prefería sacar todo afuera.

-¿para ti fueron una pérdida de tiempo…? –su voz salió incrédula, como si no se esperó esa contestación de parte de él.

-¿tú, qué crees? Mi entrenamiento se retrasó muchísimo, todo mi valioso tiempo fue malgastado en ti y en el niño, yo necesito entrenar, eso es lo que me llena –fueron palabras improvisadas que en realidad no querían salir de esa manera tan fría.

-¿lo que te llena…? Vaya cosa…- Ella pudo jurar que para Vegeta quedarse en casa entrenando era menos tedioso que ir hasta Kame House y encontrarse con todas esas personas que detestaba, pero al parecer la única persona que realmente le molestaba era ella. Bulma volvió a hablar primero dejando a Vegeta sin la oportunidad de cambiar lo que dijo por arrepentimiento –bien Vegeta, ya no te quito más tú valioso tiempo, si quieres puedes irte a entrenar a Kame House o mejor vete al diablo –se dio media vuelta con las manos en el vientre -¡eres un maldito ogro! –le gritó llorando y corriendo de allí, lo dejó solo con sus culpas.

Era la pelea más fuerte que habían tenido desde que están casados y la única en la que Vegeta se arrepentía en decir lo que dijo ¿por qué no medía sus palabras? Estuvo tan acostumbrado a ser cruel que era como un hobby hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ahora se sentía culpable, pero no iría a pedirle perdón, él también debía preocuparse de lo que le gustaba. Desde que Bulma está embarazada él se ha privado de muchas cosas, no era justo, más sabiendo que cuando su hijo naciera, hasta el sueño perdería. No quería permitirse que la culpa lo detuviera en seguir entrenando, después del campeonato, que sería mañana, buscaría la manera de pedir perdón sin decirlo, aun le costaba asumir sus errores abiertamente, pero Bulma estaba muy enfadada y no podía dejarla calentarse la cabeza por más tiempo.

Bulma por otro lado, estaba llorando en su vehículo conduciendo hasta la casa de Milk, no quería estar cerca de Vegeta en este momento, era la primera vez que sentía eso. Acariciando su vientre podía darle un poco de consuelo a su dolor. Maldecía a Vegeta en sus adentros, hoy no quería ni mirarlo a la cara, se sentía humillada y dolida. Ella solo fue a preguntarle a su esposo, por qué no había ayudado a su padre a pintar el cuarto de su hijo. Su papá estaba sufriendo ya de dolores en la columna y a pesar de eso pintó toda la habitación sin importarle que después le dieran unos terribles calambres en los brazos, Vegeta había ignorado la petición de ayuda que le pidió su suegro y optó por seguir entrenando hasta el cansancio. Bulma estaba tan molesta que fue hasta allá y no pudo contener la rabia que sintió al ver como también trataba de ignorarla a ella y como si fuera poco le dijo esas palabras muy crueles que dejaba al descubierto lo que sentía al estar todos esos meses juntos.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Son, el primero que la recibió fue Goku que no esperó el abrazo impetuoso que su amiga le dio ni el llanto tampoco que se dejó oír con pesadumbre -¿Bulma que ocurre, por qué lloras? –su voz preocupada hacia que las lágrimas salieran con más abundancia de sus ojos.

-Goku por favor, déjame quedarme en tu casa esta noche, no quiero estar en la mía hoy –dijo entre llanto y sollozos.

El Son sin preguntarle nada más, entró a Bulma a su casa, sabiendo de ante mano que Milk la calmaría para que les contara con lujos y detalles lo que le pasó.

(Después de una hora en la casa de Goku)

-así que eso te dijo ¿eh? –el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza –aich, Vegeta nunca cambiará, pero tienes que saber Bulma, que no lo dice para herirte solo no sé da cuenta que lo hace –le dijo para ver si lograba que a Bulma dejaran de brillarle los ojos con intenciones de volver a llorar.

-pero él dijo todo eso porque así lo siente –dijo Bulma enojada, porque Goku siempre trataba de defender a su primo para sacarlo de su culpabilidad.

-Bulma tiene razón Goku, deja de justificar a ese hombre –ambas mujeres lo miraron con veneno en los ojos, logrando ponerlo nervioso.

-pero… yo… solo quiero ayudar –dijo como un niño que no lo dejan pintar las paredes.

-pues no estas ayudando en nada –le reclamó su amiga.

-¿hoy piensas quedarte con nosotros Bulma? –le preguntó Milk fascinada con la idea, como si fuera una pijamada.

-así es, no quiero ver a Vegeta en este momento –dijo frunciendo el ceño y levantando el mentón.

Goku sabía que esa acción significaba que su amiga no iba a retroceder en lo que dijo. Suspirando para sí, sabía que tendría que hacer una llamada a cierto primito que seguramente aún no se da cuenta que su esposa no está en casa y que ahora se instaló en la suya.

(…)

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, le dio una feroz fatiga entrenar tan duro, así que ya satisfecho, salió de su gimnasio directo a la cocina en busca de agua antes de ir a bañarse a su habitación, para luego cenar. No le importaba si Bulma estaba en la cocina, que es lo más seguro. Trataría solo de ignorarla y sacar lo que necesitaba en silencio, pero al llegar ahí, no estaba, de hecho hasta la casa se sintió muy silenciosa y eso era sospechoso, Bulma siempre metía ruido con algo. No le tomó mucha importancia y solo se dedicó a sacar una botella con agua helada para beber, cuando acabó, pasó al living solo para ver si Bulma estaba allí viendo algo en la televisión, pero al igual que en la cocina, el living parecía un desierto sin vida, encogió el entrecejo y fue hasta la sala donde estaba una especie de biblioteca, pero lo más importante allí era el piano, que como lo sospechó Bulma no se encontraba tampoco tocando música. Frunciendo más el ceño, subió al segundo piso y pasó por el cuarto de su hijo aun no nacido. La habitación que recién pudo apreciar terminada estaba pintada de celeste cielo acompañado con nubes muy bien hechas, la cuna estaba en el centro y arriba de está, colgaba un móvil con figuras de naves espaciales, las repisas estaban adornadas con juguetes y osos de felpas, y la alfombra era de pistas de carreras. Era una habitación muy grande para un niño tan pequeño, para Vegeta todo estaba muy exagerado e infantil y seguramente cuando su hijo creciera todo eso se iría a la basura. Dejó de mirar el cuarto de su hijo y fue hasta el suyo propio, era el único lugar que le faltaba buscar a su mujer, y estaba seguro de que allí estaba pero para su sorpresa se había equivocado, ni en el baño ni en ningún lado estaba ella. Pasó por todas las habitaciones sobrantes, pero ni rastros encontró de su esposa.

-¿¡donde se metió esta endemoniada mujer!? –dijo exasperado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, no sabía en donde más buscar y la idea le llegó de repente. Bajó hasta el primer piso otra vez entrando al sótano de la casa, donde el laboratorio de su esposa estaba y no, no la encontró, era el último lugar, porque desde el living podía ver que en la piscina y el patio tampoco estaba. La única posibilidad que le quedaba era revisar las capsulas de los autos –no creo que haya… -iba a suponer algo, hasta que se dio cuenta que una capsula faltaba y era justamente la del vehículo de Bulma -¡se volvió loca! ¿¡a donde pudo haber ido!? –gritó, pero ya no era con enojo, no, este grito era de alerta. Se suponía que las mujeres embarazadas no deberían conducir, menos cuando están en los últimos días, era peligroso y Vegeta lo sabía y también tenía claro que Bulma se fue alterada ¡como si no se pudiera poner peor! Ya los nervios empezaron a molestarlo ¿y sí le pasó algo malo? ¿y si mientras lloraba pudo haber chocado? No estaba seguro de donde salían tantas preguntas negativas en su cabeza, pero todas empezaban a preocuparlo, si le llegara a pasar algo malo a su mujer perdería la razón.

El teléfono de la casa se escuchó sonoro perturbando a Vegeta. corrió para contestarlo rápidamente, pero se detuvo al imaginarse lo peor; quizás era la policía anunciándole que hubo un accidente de tránsito sin sobrevivientes, o un malnacido pidiendo dinero por entregar a Bulma después de haberla secuestrado, cualquiera que sea la situación, la mano le comenzó a temblar al igual que el tic nervioso de su ceja. Luego de segundos que para Vegeta fueron años, contestó el teléfono, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió por lo alterado que estaba.

-¡escucha maldito gusano, si tienes a mi mujer secuestrada, marcaste tu sentencia de muerte, iré por ti ahora mismo y te torturaré de una manera tan cruel que rogaras que te mate! –gritó todo enloquecido.

-¡ahhh vegeta! yo no tuve la culpa, por favor no me mates, ella vino aquí solita, solita –se escuchó las voz desesperada de Goku en la otra línea.

-¿Kakarotto? –preguntó incrédulo Vegeta, reconocía esa voz en donde sea.

-de verdad Vegeta, ella vino por su cuenta –otra vez trataba de convencer a su primo de que no fue su culpa.

-¿¡Bulma está allá!? –dijo impaciente.

-¿qué? ¿No lo sabias? ¿¡por qué me amenazas si no lo sabias!? –le reclamó como un niño enojado.

-olvídate de eso estúpido ¿¡por qué maldita sea, mi mujer está con ustedes!? –

-bueno… tú debes saberlo ¿no? Ella llegó llorando aquí diciendo que quería quedarse hoy con nosotros –

-¡dile que se venga inmediatamente! –exigió está vez enojado.

-no haré eso Vegeta, ella estaba muy triste por lo que le dijiste y tu tuviste la culpa –Goku también parecía enojado. Bulma era su hermana de amistad y cualquier cosa que le afectara a ella, él también se la tomaría mal.

-¡no tienes derecho a decidirlo insecto! –

-es cierto, pero ella ya decidió quedarse, así que mañana la llevaré de regreso antes del campeonato, buenas noches Vegeta –y sin esperar la respuesta de Vegeta, cortó la comunicación dejando a su primo con las palabras en la boca.

-¡ese inútil me las pagará! –dijo enfurecido, con intenciones de ir hasta allá golpear a Kakarotto y regresar con su esposa amarrada a la silla de su auto, pero las palabras de su primo tocaron fondo; ella estaba triste y no quería verlo, otra vez la maldita culpa lo abofeteaba, hoy tendría que quedarse solo en casa y el silencio ya parecía exasperarlo. Suspiró, no había caso, Bulma no volvería hasta mañana, era muy terca. Subió a su habitación para hacer lo que iba a hacer antes de todo el drama, o sea bañarse y fue que descubrió lo que es ducharse sin la lujuria de pensar que Bulma se desnudará para entrar con él a la ducha, y mordiéndole el hombro volverán a jugar su juego favorito. También se dio cuenta que cenar solo, era como no cenar nada, su casa era tan grande que los ruidos de afuera ni se asomaban. Después de comer fue hasta el piano de su esposa y puso un dedo en una tecla, hoy Bulma no tocó el piano provocando que ese voto matrimonial se rompiera y no podía echarle la culpa a ella, la culpa la tenía él. Cansado del silencio, fue hasta el living y prendió la televisión, pero casualmente ya no era tan entretenido verla, sin que Bulma estuviera al lado suyo esperando que él la abrazara de alguna manera. Apagó el aparato y subió a su habitación, para dormirse porque mañana tendría un campeonato importante y no debía fallar, en la cama encontró a Vegato enrollado en la parte donde debería estar el cuerpo de Bulma durmiendo. Vegeta no lo quitó, necesitaba imaginar que ese gato era Bulma para tratar de dormir, no podía creer que entre las 2 horas que estuvo sin ella la extrañó como si fuera un año sin verla. Aun en su cabeza estaba la pregunta más compleja para él ¿por qué ella era tan fundamental en su vida? Y esta vez, en una voz casi inaudible, con el silencio sepulcral de su casa, dijo la respuesta correcta –porque la amo –

(…)

8 de la madrugada y Goku ya estaba despertándola para regresarla a su casa para que él pueda llegar a tiempo al torneo de Vegeta. Bulma no pudo dormir toda la noche, necesitó el cuerpo de Vegeta a su lado, fue la peor noche de su vida, estaba incomoda y además lo extrañaba, pudo haber estado muy enojada con él, pero lo amaba con todo y su mal genio. Tocó su vientre recordando que anoche su hijo estuvo muy inquieto en su interior, otro factor más para tenerla incomoda –ambos no me ayudaron en nada –dijo molesta mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño las ojeras que ya tenía. En eso sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre -¡ah! –exclamó al dolor punzante, era como si le estuvieran dando una puñalada en la columna, el dolor era tremendamente poderoso – diablos… creo que ya es hora –era el peor de los momentos para que su hijo naciera -¡Milk, Goku! –llamó a ambos rogando que alguno estuviera cerca para escucharla.

-¿Bulma que te ocurre? –preguntó Milk alarmada, cuando la vio apoyándose en el lavamanos.

-¡tengo contracciones de parto! –gritó con los dientes apretados por el dolor.

-¡ay por Kami! ¡Goku ven ahora mismo! –lo llamó tan fuerte que hasta en la calle se escuchó. Mientras hacía esto, tomó del brazo a Bulma para ayudarla a caminar y así llegar más rápido donde su marido.

-¿por qué gritan, que pasa? –preguntó Goku quien no se demoró en nada en atenderlas a las dos.

-¡el bebé viene en camino! –le dijo a su esposo sabiendo que si le decía otro tipo de cosas él no le entendería.

-¿el bebé? ¡o cierto el bebé! –por un momento no lo entendió, pero ya cuando lo supo, corrió a su auto para encenderlo cuando antes, mientras esperaba que Bulma y Milk llegaran. Como la casa no era tan grande no se demoraron nada en llegar, pero los gruñidos de dolor que emitía Bulma estaban poniendo a Goku muy nervioso. En cuanto ella subió a su auto partieron dejando a una Milk preocupada que aun ni siquiera estaba vestida adecuadamente.

-¡date prisa Goku, o te quitaré el volante! –reclamaba Bulma alterada desde la parte de atrás, de hecho peor de lo acostumbrado.

-voy lo más rápido que puedo –dijo en el borde de su preocupación; a pesar de que vivió lo mismo con Milk, nunca dejaría de estar nervioso en estos caso. Pensaba en que después de que dejara a Bulma allí, debía llamar a Vegeta para avisarle lo que estaba sucediendo –ya llegamos –anunció cuando vio el vendito Hospital. Bajó del auto y llamó a los paramédicos cercanos para que pudieran sacar a Bulma en una silla de ruedas ya que el dolor no la dejaba ni caminar.

Ella se fue con todo y su griterío adentro de una sala, para revisar cuanto tenía de dilatación. Su amigo se quedó esperándola afuera, notando como todas las personas cercanas habían visto el escandalo -¿disculpe joven? ¿es usted la pareja de la madre? Si quiere puede entrar con ella –preguntó una comadrona que atendería a Bulma.

-¿eh? No, yo soy solo un amigo de ella… -dijo y recordó algo -¡es cierto, debo llamar a Vegeta! –gritó corriendo de allí en busca de un teléfono cercano, mientras la mujer lo miró sin entender a qué se refería con lo que dijo.

(…)

Vegeta ya estaba listo para salir de su casa e ir a su torneo. Anoche no durmió nada, la ausencia de Bulma también le afecto las 8 horas que se requieren para descansar apropiadamente. Estaba realmente agotado, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, hoy ganaría a como dé lugar. De repente, el teléfono empezó a sonar, justo cuando estaba por salir de su casa, fastidiado fue a contestarlo.

-¿Quién habla? –preguntó con una voz dura.

-Vegeta, soy Goku, Bulma está en el Hospital, tu hijo viene en camino, sé que tienes el campeonato y todo pero… Bulma te necesita –fue al grano inmediatamente.

Vegeta se quedó tieso cuando su primo le dijo lo de Bulma, y reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Sin confirmar nada y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a su vehículo, pero recordó que el bolso de Bulma no se lo había llevado -¡maldición! –dijo exasperado y fue hasta la habitación de ambos encontrándolo rápidamente. Cuando al fin se marchó, sintió los nervios a flor de piel, pero aparte un miedo le empezó a invadir, ahora se arrepentía tanto de lo que pasó, si no hubieran discutido y si él no hubiera dicho esas cosas, él mismo habría llevado a Bulma al hospital y en este momento estaría con ella. Mandó al diablo el campeonato, ni siquiera lo medito, Bulma era más importante en este momento, hasta su instinto prefirió a su mujer en vez de luchar. Carajo, quizás ese campeonato era uno de los mejores en los que podría participar, pero no podía fallarle a su esposa, como dijo su primo, ella lo necesitaba y sabía que era verdad.

Condujo como un verdadero maniaco, logrando con eso llegar en un dos por tres al hospital -¿¡dónde queda la sala de parto!? –Le preguntó a una administradora sin rodeos.

-siga por ese pasillo y doble a la derecha –dijo sin más. Ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con los hombres que llegaban preguntando por esa sala, todos al parecer tenían el mismo carácter.

Vegeta volvió a correr, como si la vida dependiera de ello, y desde lejos pudo ver a Kakarotto sentado al frente de la sala de parto. Cuando lo vio venir se levantó de su silla – ¡wuo! no te demoraste nada en llegar –dijo sorprendido.

-¿Dónde diablos está Bulma? –fue directo al punto.

-está en la sala, creo que le darán anestesia o algo así, no entendí muy bien lo que dijo la matrona, solo que la labor de parto se demora bastante –le explicaba rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

Vegeta no dijo nada y sabiendo que debía esperar, se quedó apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. No tenía idea de cuánto se demoraría esto, así que debía ser paciente y controlar su inquietud.

-me alegro que hayas decidido venir en vez de ir al campeonato –le comentó Goku sonriéndole con sinceridad. No esperó que Vegeta aceptara sin pensarlo dos veces venir por su esposa, creyó que lo meditaría seriamente antes de decidirlo, ya no podía dudar de su primo, Bulma era muy importante para él y esa era la prueba más factible.

(…)

Cuando al fin Bulma llegó a los diez de dilatación, la pusieron en proceso de parto. Fueron los minutos más largo de su vida, donde maldijo a Vegeta no por haberla embarazado si no por no estar allí con ella, imaginaba que había preferido ir a su tonto campeonato en vez de presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo.

-así se hace, siga pujando –le decía la matrona para alentarla.

-¡es fácil decirlo! –gritó Bulma pujando y apretando los dientes con fuerza, no importaba cuanto doliera, solo quería ver a su hijo cuanto antes y usaba toda la fuerza para lograrlo a tiempo. Todos estaban ayudándola, pero necesitaba a Vegeta -¡Vegeta, te juro que si no estás afuera ahora mismo me las pagaras muy caro! –gritó volviendo a pujar. Ya podía sentí que estaba por salir su cabecita probablemente, y pujando nuevamente el llanto sonoro de su hijo se escuchó en la habitación.

-es un barón –dijo la matrona pasándole el bebé a su compañera para cortarle el cordón umbilical y destaparle la nariz antes de que la madre lo tuviera en sus brazos.

Bulma mientras, recuperaba la respiración aunque no perdía de vista a su bebé. Cuando se lo dejaron en su pecho pudo ver su apariencia con claridad –me diste muchos problemas mi pequeño Trunks –era hermoso, tenía un pequeño mechón de pelo de color lila como el de su papá y la misma forma de los ojos de Vegeta –sacaste ese feo frunce de ceño de tu padre –dijo mirándolo mejor. Trunks guardo silencio cuando sintió los latidos del corazón de su madre al igual que esa voz que en muchas ocasiones le habló desde afuera. Abrió sus ojitos mirando a su mamá que le sonreía con ternura, Bulma pudo ver que tenía los ojos azules de ella –a pesar de que saliste con las características de un Brief, tienes la misma mirada de tu papá –dijo imaginando la sorpresita que se llevará Vegeta.

-siento interrumpirla, pero debo limpiar al recién nacido y revisarlo – interrumpió la matrona bastante gentil, tomando a Trunks en sus brazos que volvió a llorar al no estar con su madre. Vio que Bulma puso cara preocupada cuando se lo quitó –no tiene de que preocuparse, se lo entregaremos en unos minutos, mientras puede asearse con tranquilidad –

-pero no traje mi bolso –le dijo recordando ese punto.

-no se preocupe, su esposo lo acaba de entregar a una de mis compañeras –fue lo último que dijo y fue hacer su trabajo.

-¿Vegeta si vino? –no se lo podía creer ¡si había venido! Con solo saber eso, su felicidad anterior se había aumentado al máximo. No le había fallado, la prefirió a ella antes que a su campeonato importante, necesitaba verlo ahora, no importaba lo que pasara entre los dos, solo quería verlo acompañándola.

(…)

Vegeta desde afuera seguía en la posición de siempre, pero ya estaba harto de esperar, nadie le decía nada, solo una mujer que había informado sobre que Bulma ya estaba lista para dar a luz a su hijo, él se había acercado para entregarle el bolso de su mujer y eso fue todo, ahora estaba exasperado y molesto. Sus suegros también habían venido al igual que la mujer de su primo, acompañado de su molesto hijo también, ese que si recordaba bien, le había hecho caer hace mucho tiempo, cuando recién conoció a Bulma ¡ahora faltaba que llegaran todos los de Kame House! Que estaba seguro que así sería. Mientras meditaba, salió la misma mujer de la sala de parto, logrando que Vegeta dejara su posición de brazos cruzados.

-su esposa está en perfecta condiciones puede pasar a verla cuando le entreguen al recién nacido, pero usted puede ver al niño ahora mismo si lo desea –ella solamente se dirigió a Vegeta, que era él que más atento se veía con la información.

-de acuerdo –respondió y la siguió en silencio.

Milk iba a hacerlo también pero Goku la detuvo –Milk, debe ser personal –le dijo para que su primo no se sintiera incómodo.

-aich –exclamó Milk enojada porque ella también quería ver cómo era el bebé de Bulma, pero entendía que esto era personal, hasta los padres de Bulma prefirieron esperar que importunar a Vegeta.

Cuando Vegeta y la comadrona llegaron a la sala de las incubadoras, ella le indicó cuál era su hijo. Vegeta miró al niño que lloraba igual que los otros, se parecía bastante a él, si no fuera por el color lila que ya sabía de donde había salido –su hijo es muy guapo, diría que el más guapo que ha nacido hoy –le comentó la mujer un poco coqueta con Vegeta ¡si así eran los hijos que daba él! ¿por qué no le proporcionaba uno también?

-¡hump! –emitió Vegeta y solo le prestó atención a su hijo, que de brazos cruzados miraba. Para los ojos de la chica, el hombre no parecía muy interesado en su hijo, lo miraba calculadoramente como si buscara alguna imperfección, todos los padres que habían visto a sus hijos, sonreían felices u otros lloraban de alegría, pero él no; claro que si fuera Bulma la que lo estuviera viendo a él, sabría que en sus ojos había un brillo especial, era la única que podía leer su mirada como si estuviera escrita en su frente. Vegeta tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho ¿orgullo? No sabía explicarlo, sentía que los nueve meses no fueron tan malos, que la fastidiosa espera había valió la pena, haber venido también, eso sentía él. Ya era padre, ese título ya estaba ganado, ahora tenía dos cosas que cuidar, algo que le pareció hasta un reto, de esos retos que lo hacían determinante, sabía que no dudaría en protegerlos en ningún momento. Su hijo Trunks sería el que tendría el futuro que esperó su madre para él antes de morir, y Vegeta se encargaría de que nada malo pasara en el trascurso de su vida.

La comadrona que lo miraba atentamente, pudo notar que el hombre sonrió levemente, cosa que sintió que lo imaginó por lo discreto que fue.

(…)

Después de que a Bulma por fin le entregaran a su pequeño hijo Trunks y lo tuviera en sus brazos acunándolo, pudo sentir como alguien la observaba desde la puerta de su habitación médica. La presencia era tensa y sabía de quien pertenecía, así que miró hacia un lado para encontrarse con los ojos penetrantes de su esposo, que la veía apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer o decir, aun las cosas no se habían arreglado entre ellos, y esto se estaba volviendo incómodo para los dos.

Bulma iba a decir algo con el ceño fruncido, pero cayó cuando escuchó las inesperada voz de Vegeta que sin mirarla dijo -… lo siento… -la palabra no salió forzada, solo se escuchó como si la hubiera estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo. Allí estaba la disculpa que Bulma necesitaba oír, eran palabras vacías y simples para cualquiera, nadie aceptarías sus disculpas si fuera otro en vez de ella, pero Bulma conocía a Vegeta, él no se disculpaba con palabras, si no estaba realmente arrepentido por lo sucedido y esta era la prueba.

Bulma lo quedó mirando con la más tierna sonrisa –te aprovechas de que estoy de buen humor ahora, pero sabes que siempre te termino perdonando Vegeta –dijo sincera –ven a conocer a tu hijo, a él también le debes una disculpa –le guiñó un ojo, sintiendo que hoy no se podía enojar con nada. Amaba a los dos hombres que tenía ahora. Vegeta se acercó a ambos, con su rostro duro como de costumbre y con su muralla de brazos en su pecho, que se descruzó cuando Bulma sin previo aviso le puso a Trunks en sus brazos, él no lo iba a tomar por su cuenta así que debía improvisar –que ni se te ocurra soltarlo Vegeta, te asesinaré si lo haces –

-¡oye que haces! tómalo, yo no sé hacer esto –dijo nervioso, estirándole los brazos para que lo sujetara ella. El cuerpo de su hijo era tan diminuto y frágil que sentía que con cualquier movimiento o apretón brusco lo rompería.

-solo relájate Vegeta, es muy fácil –trató de calmarlo, acomodando mejor a Trunks -¿ves? Es muy sencillo, ni siquiera ha notado que ya no está en los brazos de su mamá –ella volvió a sentarse en la camilla y con rapidez escudriñó su bolso buscando lo que había preparado, mientras Vegeta estaba distraído, usando toda su concentración para no usar su fuerza en su hijo. Bulma sacó una cámara fotográfica de sus cosas y con una sonrisa traviesa que la acusaba por el plan fríamente calculado, apuntó hacía su esposo -¡Vegeta di whisky! –le avisó, haciendo que Vegeta la mirara sin entender, hasta que vio la cámara, pero la fotografía ya había salido perfecta, ambos se veían tan adorables, los dos con el ceño fruncido, uno porque estaba durmiendo y el otro porque estaba enojado.

-¡maldita mujer tramposa! –le gritó enojado y avergonzado, ese ataque no se lo había esperado.

-jiji, esto se va directo al álbum de fotos –le sacó la lengua y volvió a meter la cámara en su bolso, dejando a Vegeta con chispas en los ojos y con un profundo sonrojo – no te preocupes Vegeta, no se lo mostraré a nadie, te lo juro –le aseguró mientras cruzaba los dedos atrás de su espalda. Ahora las cosas volvían hacer las mismas.

(…)

El tiempo fue atropellador en pasar, mientras el pequeño Trunks crecía con rapidez. Los primeros días fueron un desvelo total para la pareja protagonista. Vegeta apostaba a quien sea que su hijo había sacado los pulmones de su madre, pero en el día la cosa cambiaban, era el niño más consentido en donde lo llevaran, sus abuelos eran los más contentos con él, lo adoraban y lo visitaban a diario; en Kame House, fue apodado como el pequeño Vegeta, ya que lloraba si alguien de allí lo tomaba en brazos o simplemente fruncía el ceño demasiado cuando Yamcha le hacía alguna gracias para que riera. Gohan iba relativamente a la casa para jugar con él y hacerle alguna gracia, le encantaba estar con su primo pero pronto las cosas cambiarían ya que Milk logró su cometido, había quedado embarazada después de que pasaron tres meses del nacimiento de Trunks y todos en la casa esperaban al nuevo integrante de los Son.

Mientras que en la familia Saiyajin, Trunks era la atención de sus padres. Bulma había recuperado su empresa y ahora ella estaba a cargo de todo, mientras que sus padres decidieron mudarse a la capital aceptando vivir en corporación capsula, para estar más cerca de su adorable nieto, así ambas corporaciones de igual nombre, serían solo una. Bulma no solo había recuperado su empresa sino que también su esbelto cuerpo y gracias a los cuidados y ejercicios que estuvo haciendo mientras estaba embarazada, logró que su abdomen no quedara marcado con celulitis, Vegeta también estaba feliz por eso y no habían perdido el tiempo en reconstruir las noches perdidas, que igualmente eran interrumpidas porque Trunks lloraba inesperadamente impidiendo que terminaran o empezaran. La vida con su hijo no fue sencilla, pero ninguno de los dos se veía arrepentido por haberlo creado. Bulma amaba a su hijo, todos los días con él la llenaban de recuerdos alegres. Vegeta en secreto hasta hablaba con él, y Trunks lo escuchaba atentamente aunque no lo entendiera aún, lo cargó muchas veces cuando Bulma llegaba del trabajo agotada y no despertaba hasta el otro día. Su hijo era la segunda persona a la cual le prestaba una atención sería, sobre todo cuando empezó a caminar por su cuenta, se cayó muchas veces, pero no lloraba, solo fruncía el ceño y volvía a levantarse, Vegeta siempre sonreía con orgullo cuando lo veía hacer eso. Cada quien le enseñaba a su manera sus valores y su hijo crecía aprendiéndolo, al igual que algunas mañas. Se habían acostumbrado a él y a su presencia traviesa, en donde quieran lo encontraban.

Así fue pasando el tiempo y su hijo ya tenía tres años de edad, ya decía frases bastante claras, pero de vez en cuando alguna palabra no la pronunciaba bien. Trunks aprendía muy rápido todo, ya sabía ir al baño y entendía muy bien cada cosa que le decían, mientras que su primo Goten el segundo hijo de Goku y Milk, que debo aclarar era la copia miniatura de su padre, aprendía todas las cosa que Trunks le enseñaba y era su cómplice en las travesuras. La familia Saiyajin, vivió esos años con tranquilidad, ninguno se imaginaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡mamá! ¡mamita despierta! –gritaba asustado Trunks en su alcoba. Había encontrado a su mamá tirada en el suelo, con la ropa que iba a ordenar desparramada también. Él había estado entrenando con su padre en su gimnasio y cuando terminaron Trunks subió a su habitación para cambiarse y fue cuando la encontró desmayada, por más que la movió, ella no reaccionaba. Solo había a alguien a quien acudir. Corrió hasta el primer piso en busca de su padre, que se había dirigido a la cocina para tomar agua -¡papá! –gritó bajando las escaleras con rapidez, logrando que se callera ya en los últimos escalones, pero no le importó el dolor solo su madre le preocupaba en este momento -¡papi ayúdame! –volvió a llamarlo con todas su fuerzas.

Vegeta apenas había escuchado el segundo llamado de su hijo, fue en su búsqueda para saber lo que ocurría y allí lo encontró corriendo hacia el -¿¡Qué pasa Trunks, porque gritas!? –le preguntó alarmado.

-mami está votada en el suelo, la moví y nada, no me habla –dio su explicación quebrante logrando que su padre corriera escalón arriba sin perder el tiempo, su hijo lo seguía a tras suyo como podía.

El corazón de Vegeta pulsaba con fuerza, más cuando vio con sus propios ojos el cuerpo tirado de su esposa en el suelo -¡Bulma! –gritó su nombre cuando la tuvo en sus brazos para ver si reaccionaba, pero esta no lo hizo, notó entonces lo frio que estaba su cuerpo al igual que lo pálido que estaba su semblante, su preocupación aumentó. Esto era grave, no fue un simple desmayo casual.

-¿papá, que le pasa a mamá? –le preguntó Trunks cuando llegó junto a su padre, le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas al ver que ni su papá pudo despertar a su mamá.

-¡Trunks, ve a bajo y trae las llaves, date prisa! –le ordenó con voz dura. Trunks asintió y corriendo otra vez, obedeciendo a su padre, claro que sin dejar de llorar, por lo preocupado que estaba.

Vegeta acomodó a Bulma en sus brazos y bajó las escaleras de su casa sin perder tiempo alguno, Trunks no demoró en llegar con él ya con las llaves en mano. Vegeta sacó la capsula de su vehículo y cuando la des encapsuló, recostó cuidadosamente a Bulma en la parte de atrás de su auto –Trunks ponte el cinturón –le dijo a su hijo, cuando lo vio ocupar el asiento del copiloto. Iba a conducir con rapidez, así que no podía permitirle a su hijo sentarse sin seguridad, era la primera vez que se iba adelante, pero solo porque era crucial. Vegeta acomodó bien a Bulma allá atrás y partió sin llamar a ninguna ambulancia, sabía que más rápido en llegar era él y su preocupación ya se estaba volviendo paranoia.

En el hospital, los médicos la revisaron por doquier, no encontraban la causa del desmayo de Bulma, y lo peor es que ella no reaccionaba, como si estuviera en un coma. Le hicieron exámenes médicos, para ver que estaba causando esta debilidad que no la permitía despertar. Mientras tanto, Vegeta y Trunks esperaban noticias de Bulma, ambos tenían una pierna nerviosa que no dejaba de temblar impaciente, llevaban 3 horas esperándola, pero nada pasaba, los dos estaban inquietados y trataban de no imaginar lo peor, aunque el pequeño Trunks no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero veía a su padre que no se había sentado desde que llegó y estaba demasiado serio, sabía que algo andaba mal. Vegeta por otro lado, sabia más que su hijo que algo no andaba bien con su esposa unos días antes de que esto pasara. Se cansaba con facilidad y hasta sentía dolores musculares que venían de la nada. Él mismo le había preguntado lo que le pasaba, pero Bulma solo le decía que era estrés, no quería preocuparlo ni tampoco a su hijo, ahora estas eran las consecuencias y Vegeta no sabía en qué pensar sobre esto, solo lo angustiaban más.

-¿papá, qué le están haciendo a mi mami? – Trunks interrumpió los pensamientos de su padre ya que llevaba aguantándose esa pregunta desde que llegó, y por fin se llenó de valor para decirla, dejando que las lágrimas de miedo salieran de sus azules ojos.

Vegeta miró a su hijo con seriedad, evitando mostrarle la preocupación que tenía él también – están revisando a tu madre para ver lo que tiene y porqué se desmayó –le explico con sinceridad, nunca le inventaría una mentira a su hijo para que el viva ingenuo toda su vida.

-pero mamá va a estar bien ¿cierto? –ni Trunks mismo se creía eso y empezó a llorar para demostrarlo, corrió a aferrarse a la pierna de su padre para ocultar su rostro.

Vegeta era orgulloso, frio y hasta estricto, pero su pequeño hijo hacia lo mismo que su madre, romper su muralla y doblegarlo si era necesario, ahora su llanto justificado por la preocupación que sentía, le hacían ver a Vegeta que no podía dejar a su hijo cargar con esto solo, así como él tuvo que hacerlo cuando lloraba en su habitación por algo que le preocupaba, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos alguien que lo abrazara. Su hijo lo tenía a él, y Vegeta sabía que lo necesitaba, no podía regañarlo por llorar por su madre, no era justo, así que se agachó y lo tomó en brazos, Trunks hizo lo demás. Se abrazó al cuello de su papá con fuerza, mientras seguía llorando con su rostro escondido en el cuello de su progenitor, Vegeta solo lo sujetaba impidiendo que se resbalara.

–escucha Trunks, a tu madre no le pasará nada, no mientras yo esté aquí ¿entendido? –le hizo saber a su hijo para que dejara de llorar.

-sí –aceptó sin dudar la palabra de su padre, al fin y al cabo, su papá era su héroe y sabía que nunca le mentiría.

-cuando tu mamá despierte, no quiero ver que estés lloriqueando frente a ella, eres hombre, debes mostrarle fortaleza –

-de acuerdo –dijo firme, limpiándose la cara frente a los ojos de su padre, para demostrarle que no volvería a llorar. Vegeta sintiéndose satisfecho y orgulloso lo soltó de su abrazo y Trunks solito se fue a sentar otra vez a la banca de espera, decidido a no llorar y dejándolo claro con la mirada algo similar a la de su padre, que como tal mostraba fortaleza, aunque Vegeta en este momento no se sentía así.

Otra hora pasó y una enfermera que vigilaba el estado de Bulma, salió de la habitación médica anunciándoles que la esperada mujer ya había despertado y que ya podían pasar a Verla. Ambos no perdieron el tiempo e ingresaron algo más relajados.

-¡mami! –gritó Trunks corriendo a la camilla de su madre, se subió a una silla para verla mejor y aunque se preocupó de verla aun recostada en la cama y con el rostro cansado, no volvió a llorar.

-mi pequeñito me alegro de verte –le dijo Bulma regalándole una tierna sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla suave.

-¿mamá por qué te desmayaste? –fue al grano, como suele hacerlo su padre.

-no lo sé, pero ya estoy bien Trunks no te preocupes –forzó a su voz sonar segura cuando en realidad así no se sentía. Luego de decirle eso a su hijo, miró a su esposo que estaba aún en la entrada de la habitación mirándola de brazos cruzados y con el rostro examinador, que Bulma sabía que era más de preocupación –oye Vegeta ¿no estas feliz de ver a tu esposa sana y salva? –le preguntó con sarcasmo para que él dejara de estar tan tenso.

-¿estas realmente sana? –le redobló la pregunta. Él no la veía sana para nada, aún seguía acostada en la cama y su voz sonaba agotaba aunque la ocultara, si estuviera realmente sana, se habría enderezado de la cama y habría puesto a Trunks en su regazo y probablemente hasta habría estado preocupada por su hijo al verlo llegar, pero nada de eso hizo.

Justo cuando Bulma iba a contestar con una mentira, entró el doctor que estuvo haciéndole los exámenes –disculpen si los interrumpí, pero… ya tenemos el diagnóstico de los exámenes médicos, es urgente que ahora mismo vayan a mi oficina para que se los pueda aclarar –el rostro joven del doctor se veía serio, algo que hizo que la pareja también lo estuviera.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Uff, fue un capítulo muy agotador de verdad, sobre todo porque no estaba segura en que ponerle. En cierta forma el Flash Back de la madre de Vegeta me gustó como quedó, nunca me preguntaron porque tanto Raditz, Goku y Vegeta no se conocieron desde un principio, pero de igual forma escribí esto que deja al descubierto esta información. Ahora, yendo a otro punto, Sé que me salté muchas cosas en la vida de Vegeta y Bulma, sobre todo cuando nace Trunks, pero como ya tenía planeado en los Flash Back en cada comienzo de un capítulo, estarán puesto algunas de estas cosas que me salté para que este capítulo no me quedara endemoniadamente largo, siento si querían saber más afondo la vida entre esos tres años que me salté de los protagonistas (ahora me siento Akita Toriyama XD), pero así debía hacer la historia… perdón si las decepcioné, díganme si lo hice y me daré un tablazo en la frente por ello. Ahora viene el momento de la verdad, el próximo capítulo se titula "las hojas que caen" gracias por seguir leyendo y perdón por demorarme en escribir, entre más llego al final con esta historia, más difícil se me vuelve a mí escribirlo, porque no quiero decepcionarlas con él final, siento que lo que escribí en el principio es mejor que lo que estoy escribiendo ahora y me frustro, me da ganas de borrar todo el capítulo que escribí y comenzar de nuevo, pero bueno ¡les prometo que no las dejaré sin el final de esta historia! Si tienes un momento para comentarme les estaré muy agradecida ¡Nos leemos! **_


	17. Chapter 17:las hojas que caen

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni planeo que me pertenescan, Pero la historia es Totalmente mía**_

_**Capítulo 17) Las hojas que caen **_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Él no caminaba, él trotaba para llegar a Kame House y mientras lo hacía, recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado, sobre todo junto a su primo –mmm… ¿me pregunto, como estará Vegeta en este momento o qué estará haciendo? –Goku sabía que la respuesta a su pregunta era fácil de responder. Seguramente él había cambiado mucho desde que Goku renunció a la familia Cold y de eso solo había pasado tres meses, en ese lapso de tiempo, incluso menos, Vegeta pudo haber cambiado a una persona malhumorada a alguien realmente aterrador y dispuesto a todo. Ahora las cosas que debe estar haciendo probablemente son mucho peor de las que ya hacía. Se rascó la cabeza mientras meditaba todo eso –no debo tener muchas esperanzas, Vegeta no dejará la UFC por nada del mundo y en la familia Cold tiene todo a su alcance –mencionó mirando al cielo algo triste. De lejos pudo ver que ya se estaba acercando a la casa rosada de su maestro.**_

_**-Goku, llegas tarde, los muchachos ya terminaron el calentamiento –dijo su maestro en cuanto lo vio llegar.**_

_**-jejeje, lo siento mucho maestro Roshi, es que me quedé dormido –se disculpó con las palmas juntas y con una expresión realmente arrepentida. Anoche se desveló pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer, donde Milk terminó regañándolo, pero eso no fue todo, sino que juraría que vio unas lágrimas antes de decirle todas esas cosas que le gritó en su cara, estaba enfadada y él no tenía idea de porqué "- ¡Goku, eres un imbécil! -" le había gritado "- ¡nunca te das cuenta de lo que otras personas sienten a tu alrededor, solo te interesa luchar, luchar y luchar! -"fue que le dijo después de que él por alguna razón no entendía a lo que se refería. Milk había querido confesarle sus sentimientos a Goku, pero como estaba tan nerviosa creyó que él mismo se daría cuenta y así ella no tendría que decírselo abiertamente, pero se equivocó, Goku ni siquiera mostró atención a sus palabras, logrando que Milk explotara de la rabia de forma que él no viera lo triste que en realidad la dejaba esa falta de atención de su parte. Así fueron las cosas y Goku se quedó toda la noche pensando en eso y en las lágrimas que alcanzó a ver en los ojos de ella, antes de que saliera corriendo de Kame House.**_

_**-oye Goku te estoy hablando –le tocó el hombro Krilin que había venido para saludarlo, pero notó como su amigo no le hacía caso y solo miraba al cielo muy serio, raro en el de cabello alborotado.**_

_**-¡ah! Lo siento Krilin, no te escuché –se disculpó. Ni siquiera había notado que él maestro Roshi ya no estaba a su lado -¿de qué hablabas? –le preguntó para retomar una conversación mientras se preparaba para el calentamiento atrasado.**_

_**-te decía que hoy Milk no vino al entrenamiento, llamó su padre diciendo que se enfermó muy gravemente –le explicaba mientras caminaban a la playa.**_

_**-¿grave? –esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Goku y sintió una sensación que solo experimentó cuando su hermano mayor había sido secuestrado por su abuelo.**_

_**-sí… estoy muy preocupado por ella la verdad… es una chica muy linda –se sonrojó cuando lo dijo. Estaba atraído hacia Milk, pero siempre pasaba eso cuando tenía cerca a una chica bonita – oye Goku ¿crees que sería correcto si la invitara a salir alguna vez? – le preguntó totalmente rojo y mirando al suelo por la pena que sentía – digo, no creo que tenga algún novio, además ni Yamcha ni Ten parecen estar atraídos a ella ¿crees que resulte?... ¿uhm?... ¿Goku? –miró a un lado para saber porque su amigo no le respondía, pero Goku ni siquiera estaba a su lado, no había escuchado lo que Krilin estaba diciéndole –ah, él se va y me costó mucho decir esto –dijo enojado. Goku se fue a hablar con él maestro Roshi y lo dejó hablando solo por la misma razón.**_

_**-¿¡qué dices Goku, qué te quieres tomar el día!? –exclamó el Maestro Roshi sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Goku le pedía el día libre, de hecho hasta prefería entrenar los días de descanso sin parar. Para él, el entrenamiento era muy importante en su vida, quizás hasta lo más importante.**_

_**-sí, es que… tengo que hacer algo muy importante ¡pero mañana vendré temprano a entrenar! –dijo entusiasta, para logra convencer a su entrenador.**_

_**Roshi lo meditó por un momento, preguntándose primero ¿Qué era más importante que su amado entrenamiento? No sabía la respuesta y no le preguntaría tampoco, aunque se moría de ganas por saberla –está bien muchacho, pero mañana tendrás que hacer el doble de entrenamiento ¿entendido? –**_

_**-¡claro que sí! Muchas gracias maestro Roshi –dijo muy feliz y fue a buscar su mochila que la dejó afuera de la casa rosada.**_

_**-vaya muchacho –mencionó el maestro Roshi mirándolo partir muy apurado.**_

_**-oiga maestro Roshi ¿dónde va Goku? –le preguntó Krilin al mirar también lo mismo que su entrenador.**_

_**-ni idea –le dijo como única respuesta y se fue dejando solo a su discípulo pensar en ello. No podía creerlo todavía, al parecer en la mente de un hombre que amaba entrenar y luchar, había algo más importante que todo eso y el maestro Roshi no se demoró mucho en descubrir que era ese algo que hacía que Goku ignorara su necesidad de pelea.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Después de que él doctor se fue de la habitación médica, entró una enfermera arrastrando una silla de ruedas –el doctor me pidió que le entregara esto a la paciente –dijo apuntando a la silla de ruedas –es para que se pueda trasladar hasta la oficina de él, su estado es muy delicado y es probable que no tenga energías para caminar –le indicó para que no se sintiera ofendida.

Bulma la miró con seriedad y luego miró la silla de ruedas; era cierto, no podía ni sentir las piernas. Por dentro estaba atemorizada con lo que le estaba pasando, pero no dejaría que Vegeta o su hijo Trunks la vieran así –gracias, estaré allá en unos minutos –le confirmó a lo que la enfermera solo asintió y se marchó. Bulma miró entonces a Vegeta que también la miraba a ella esperando que dijera exactamente cómo se siente en realidad.

-¿mamá, por qué necesitas eso? –interrumpió Trunks el incómodo memento de silencio.

-es para poder trasladarme a otro lugar de una forma más segura cariño –le respondió tiernamente a su hijo, cosa que él entendió -¿Vegeta puedes ayudarme? –le preguntó a su esposo que en este momento la estaba mirando con recelo.

-¿por qué? –le preguntó rápidamente sin cambiar su expresión del rostro.

-bueno si no quieres ayudarme… -le iba a decir enojada al ver como Vegeta buscaba algún pretexto para hacerle caso; claro que eso no era a lo que Vegeta en realidad se refería con su pregunta.

Vegeta levantó la voz – ¡te pregunte por qué! –demandó saber.

Bulma lo miró asustada, pero reconocía ese cambio de actitud en él, siempre lo usaba cuando algo le preocupaba, ahora entendía lo que quería decir con esa pregunta –no quiero decírtelo frente a Trunks –le dijo en voz baja, pero su hijo si había escuchado, aunque se quedó callado para no interrumpir a sus padres en esta posible discusión.

Vegeta miró a Trunks que estaba mirando al suelo preocupado al ver a sus padres pelear –Trunks, sal unos momentos, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar –le dijo a su hijo relajando su postura otra vez.

El pequeño niño asintió sin cuestionar nada y bajó de la silla para dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes mirar a ambos que también lo miraban a él esperando que se fuera. Odiaba ver a sus padres discutir, él siempre debía guardar silencio y no defender a ninguno de los dos, porque si decía una palabra terminaban regañándolo y diciéndole que no era asunto de los niños y lo mandaban a su cuarto castigado, eso lo descubrió no hace mucho.

Cuando al fin se fue su hijo, Bulma miró a Vegeta –no siento las piernas –le reveló con unos ojos preocupados –no podía decirte esto frente a Trunks, él se preocupa mucho por mí –

-¿por qué no me dijiste lo que te estaba pasando desde un principio? Es más ¿por qué no fuiste al médico para ver lo que te ocurría? –le preguntó algo enojado porque creía que Bulma le había mentido con su condición.

-ya te lo dije, pensé que era estrés –dijo mirándolo a los ojos para que le creyera – cuando empecé a trabajar con industrias Maqui, este tipo de cosas me ocurrían, como el cansancio y dolores musculares, pero al parecer ahora no es lo mismo –

-claro que no es lo mismo, si hubiera sido estrés, no te hubieran sacado exámenes para saber lo que te ocurría, además ese doctor dijo que era urgente saber el diagnostico –

-es cierto, debemos ir a verlo –trató de incorporarse de la cama, pero apenas y se podía su cuerpo.

Vegeta la vio intentándolo inútilmente. Realmente Bulma se veía muy mal, sintió mucha preocupación al verla tan débil. Fue hasta ella y la tomó en brazos para ayudarla a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, pero antes de que lo pudiera logra, sintió como Bulma besaba su mejilla muy suavemente. Vegeta se quedó quieto y luego la miró, ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa que le hacían creer a él que en realidad Bulma no estaba enferma. Vegeta se acercó también a su rostro y la besó en los labios con ternura, como pocas veces lo hace, ambos se estaban trasmitiendo un poco de tranquilidad para lo que sea que debían enfrentar. Cuando dejó de besarla, ella volvió a sonreírle con más brillo que antes –debo serte sincero Bulma… cuando sonríes así, me olvido de mi pasado otra vez –se sonrojó cuando lo dijo. Muchas veces no se daba cuenta de lo que sale de su boca hasta que lo dice y siempre Bulma causaba ese efecto en él.

-entonces dejaré de sonreír –le guiño un ojo y rio con las manos puesta en la boca como una niña traviesa.

"se me está pegando el hábito de Kakarotto de hablar sin pensar" pensó enojado consigo mismo y sin que el color carmesí desapareciera de sus mejillas. Puso por fin a Bulma en la silla de ruedas y ambos salieron de la habitación médica. Afuera encontraron a su hijo hablando con una enfermera, muy animado, cosa que sorprendió a sus padres.

-bueno… mi papá siempre parece que chupara limón, pero me prometió que nada le pasaría a mi mamá mientras él estuviera aquí –Trunks estaba sentado en la banca de espera contándole a la enfermera porque estaba allí solo, claro porque ella se lo preguntó con amabilidad cuando lo encontró solito y triste. Trunks como era un niño conversador, no se apenó en decirle su pequeña historia. Se veía tan animado y distraído con la mujer, que sus piernas se columpiaban en la silla, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus padres escucharon esa pequeña parte de la conversación que ambos tenían amenamente, algo que afectó más a su padre que a su madre.

-Trunks –lo llamó Vegeta con un tono de regaño, al escuchar lo que anda comentado por allí. Bulma rio discretamente cuando vio otra vez como Vegeta estaba enojado y sonrojado.

-¡papi, mami! –dijo alegre el pequeñín acercándose a ambos. Le hizo feliz ver que ya no estaban peleando y volvían a ser los de siempre.

-Trunks, no estés molestando a la señorita –le dijo Bulma, pensando que como su hijo es sociable igual como lo fue ella, tenía retenida a la pobre enfermera.

-no se preocupe, su hijo no está molestándome para nada, en realidad me pareció raro verlo aquí solo y algo cabizbajo, pensé que se había perdido –le explicó rápidamente la enfermera para que no hubieran mal entendidos.

-¿estaba cabizbajo? ¿por qué estabas triste Trunks? –le preguntó su madre mirándolo con preocupación, temía que haya escuchado detrás de la puerta lo que con Vegeta estaban hablando, Vegeta también frunció el ceño por la misma razón.

-es que… no quería que pelearan por mi culpa –dijo mirando al suelo.

-oh no mi amor, esto no es tu culpa, con tu padre solo estábamos conversando –le dijo levantándole el mentón y vio que su hijo ya no lucía preocupado –ahora tenemos que ver a un doctor ¿te puedes quedar solo unos minutos más? –

-está bien –dijo el niño contento de saber que sus padres no estaban enojados con él.

-si lo desea, yo puedo quedarme acompañándolo, para mí no sería ninguna molestia –se ofreció la enfermera, sonriéndole a Trunks que la miró con una cabeza ladina, como un pequeño gatito confundido.

-sería grandioso, muchas gracias –

-no hay de qué –

-entonces, te quedaras un rato con la enfermera mientras tu padre y yo hablamos con él doctor ¿te parece bien Trunks? –

-sí –le respondió sin demostrar que estaba un poco triste.

-no tardaremos –le avisó ya con la conversación finalizada.

Vegeta le echó una mirada a su hijo antes de irse, algo que Trunks captó y entendió que quería decirle con eso, le asintió a su padre y los vio marchar sin más. Por alguna razón inexplicable, algo dentro de su inocente forma de pensar, le hizo entender a Trunks que algo no andaba bien. Era un niño pequeño, pero tenía la inteligencia de su madre y el sexto sentido de su padre, y ellos lo sabían, su hijo era muy listo.

_**POV de Vegeta **_

_Me pareció raro que Trunks estuviera hablando con desconocidos, mi hijo siempre demostró recelo con otro tipo de personas que no sea los que ya conoce y, como yo, se ponía muy serio si había alguien que no le agradaba, esa enfermera se ganó su atención, quizás solo porque está preocupado y necesita distracción. Mientras conduzco a Bulma a la oficina del doctor, siento una presión en el pecho muy incómoda, sé que significa algo y no debe ser nada bueno. Hasta ahora, Bulma luce muy valiente, a pesar del cansancio en su mirada no muestra temor, sigue siendo la misma de siempre, pero sé que está ocultando la ansiedad que la invade, porque yo estoy haciendo lo mismo ¿cómo no preocuparme? Si dijo que no sentía las piernas y verla en esa silla de ruedas me afecta, era incomodo tenerla tan débil frente a mis ojos, como si fuera otra persona. Por ahora guardo mi juicio frente a lo que pasará, no quiero imaginar nada de lo que dirá el doctor ese, quizás no es nada y solo estoy anticipando tragedias que no ocurrirán, es mejor no sacar ninguna conclusión, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme mortificado mientras más nos acercamos a la verdad. _

_Entramos a la oficina del doctor Kaiosama y allí lo encontramos sentando detrás de su escritorio. Era un sujeto de edad mayor, robusto, con lentes redondos, oscuros y pequeños, piel celeste, orejas puntiagudas y antenas en la cabeza. Parecía rebuscar algo en los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, se veía muy apurado –que bueno que llegaron, se demoraron bastante –dijo el viejo acomodándose los lentes._

_-lo siento, teníamos que hablar con nuestro hijo primero –se disculpó Bulma al contrario de mí, que no lo hice ¿por qué debería disculparme? si me dejaron esperando 4 horas sin darme ninguna información de mí mujer._

_-bueno, será mejor no perder más el tiempo, siéntense por favor –nos dijo y tuve la necesitada de golpearlo. Bulma ya estaba sentada ¿acaso se estaba burlando? –oh, disculpe, quiero decir tome asiento usted –notó su error o yo hice que lo notara con la mirada que le mandé._

_Me senté, sin antes acomodar la silla de ruedas a Bulma justo al lado mío, luego lo miré a él – bueno vamos al grano ¿qué es lo que tiene mi esposa?– lo apuré, ya no aguantaba esta tensión incomoda._

_-¿al grano? mmm… me temo que esto es más delicado que eso –cuando dijo eso, sentí como Bulma me tomaba la mano con firmeza, era la primera vez que hacia eso, tomarme la mano de esa manera, si lo hacía, era para caminar a mi lado o curarme las herida que me hacía en los nudillos. La miré y lo que vi en sus ojos no me gustó, era la preocupación que trató de ocultar, ahora podía identificar su agarre a mi mano, necesitaba ver que yo estaba a su lado acompañándola. No se la solté, yo también necesitaba esto, de lo contrario pensaría que estoy es una pesadilla, aunque quisiera que lo fuera, así solo rectaba despertar –verán muchachos, es muy importante que me presten una absoluta atención… -se tomó un tiempo para estudiarnos con seriedad, cosa que me molestó, luego volvió a hablar mirando a mi mujer –Bulma… estas padeciendo de una enfermedad que se conoce como FDN, Falta De Nutrientes –_

_-jamás había escuchado ese nombre –dijo Bulma a mi lado, yo tampoco había escuchado de él._

_-claro que no, es una enfermedad reciente, solo dos personas en el mundo la han padecido –dijo con simpleza como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera para nada importante… ¿solo dos personas en el mundo la tuvieron? sinceramente me preocupa saber eso – ¿Qué es lo que la produce? Se preguntaran. El causante directo, es un insecto microscópico que está alojando en tu organismo, EN TODO TU ORGANISMO. Vieja en tu cuerpo como Pedro por su casa y busca algo para alimentarse y aunque es un carroñero, su comida favorita son tus nutrientes, como las vitaminas, las proteínas, las grasas etc. Consume todo en cantidades altas, y es capaz hasta de viajar en tu sangre para comer los glóbulos rojos y blancos –él miró a Bulma solamente– es el causante principal de la debilidad en tu cuerpo –_

_Ambos no quedamos en silencio asimilando lo que acabamos de saber, ya que estoy seguro de que Bulma está pensando en lo mismo que yo – ¿Cómo es posible que un insecto se metiera al cuerpo de mi mujer? –le pregunté muy interesado en la respuesta._

_-por desgracia, aun los científicos no encuentran el origen exacto de este intruso, pero por los datos de los que ya la padecieron, puede que sea producto de una mala manipulación de algún componente químico ya que ambos pacientes, trabajan en un entorno semejante. Uno trabajaba en una planta nuclear el otro en una empresa farmacéutica –sin duda todo calzaba a la perfección, esos científicos estaban en lo correcto entonces, ese insecto probablemente fue creación de algún elemento químico en el que Bulma estuvo estudiando ¿pero cuál? Esto me está poniendo nervioso, sobre todo ver que Bulma estaba muy callada escuchando todo, como si ya supiera como llegó ese insecto a su cuerpo, quiero que hable, quiero ver que se exprese como suele hacerlo, que no deje de parlotear sobre ciencia como muchas veces lo hace hasta aburrirme ¿¡por qué ahora guarda silencio!? Me inquieta verla así –bueno, el punto es que, este insecto la va a debilitar cada día más y no solo eso, como sabrán, cada nutriente que consumimos tiene un papel fundamental en nuestro cuerpo, por ejemplo, las proteínas, son el principal componente del que está hecho nuestros tejidos y algunas de las principales moléculas reguladoras, como las enzimas, hormonas, etc. Si no tenemos proteínas, nuestro cuerpo, comenzará a buscar las que están ya en los músculos para alimentarse, haciendo que nuestra fuerza decaiga cada vez más. Abreviando, nuestro cuerpo va a funcionar de mala manera y es por eso que necesitamos cada nutriente y como este insecto se alimenta de ellos, hará que te enfermes de cualquier cosa con mucha facilidad, lo que producirá que entre más débil esté tu cuerpo a la hora de adquirir otra enfermedad leve, se convierta automáticamente en una enfermedad grave… resumiendo, tu enfermedad abre el canal de otras más… y lamento yo decirle esto pero… su enfermedad puede convertirse en terminal, ya que aún no hemos encontrado la cura –_

_Habría preferido mil veces que siguiera hablando, en vez de quedarse callado con esta última información. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y sentí que no podía reaccionar, las extremidades de mi cuerpo no las sentía, y miré mi mano desocupada, estaba temblando y temblando de miedo ¿mi peor pesadilla podía volverse realidad? ¿Qué era esto, un chiste de mal gusto? Sentí deseos de vomitar cuando vi muchas posibilidades de como terminaría esto ¡no! ¡no debía ser así mi vida! Ya sufrí lo necesario ¿por qué atormentarme de esta manera? Sé que hice cosas terribles, maté a mucha gente, gente que no era inocente pero de igual forma los maté y disfruté hacerlo ¡si ahora debo pagar por esto! ¿por qué no soy yo el que padezca esta enfermedad? ¿¡qué diablos hizo Bulma para merecer este castigo!? ¿y Ahora qué? mis pecados serán saldados por Bulma haciéndome sentir repulsivo y detestable. No puedo permitir esto ¡prometí que nada ni nadie me la quitaría! Y voy a mantener mi palabra ¡ja! El maldito destino creé que se puede burlarse de mí ¡que ni crea que me quitará a Bulma! no importa que deba hacer, no me interesa si debo encontrar al mejor científico de la tierra para que busque la cura, me da igual si quedo sin dinero por pagarle tratamientos millonarios para tenerla conmigo ¡el maldito destino no se volverá a burlar de mí otra vez! _

_Miré a Bulma para decirle lo que haré, pero de mi boca no salió nada… ¿Qué podía decir? Si Bulma estaba mirando el suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo, y puedo jurar que sus ojos perdían su brillo. No sé si hubiera preferido verla llorar en vez de esta reacción tan extraña que me está mostrando, parecía con miedo y perdida, ambas cosas juntas en mi mujer sonaban aterrador. Su mano que yo tenía sostenida comenzó a temblar y su mirada de repente se volvió dura y fría, como una roca helada. Levantó la cabeza y me hice a la idea de que solo trataba de mostrar que era valiente y que esto no le importaba, pero ella no ponía ese rostro cuando enfrentaba algo a lo que temía y esa conclusión me aseguraba que algo no está bien con ella, necesito averiguar que pasa por su cabeza._

_**Fin Del POV**_

-¡dígame que hay tratamientos para esta enfermedad! –gritó Vegeta dejando de mirar a su mujer. Sentía como si todo lo que pensó para salir de este problema, valía hongo en este momento.

-claro que los hay, pero tienen que ser perseverantes en todo momento cuando iniciemos el tratamiento, todo depende del estado del paciente –dijo el doctor, algo nervioso por la impaciencia del hombre que se relajó en cuanto escuchó la respuesta positiva. El Dr. Kaiosama, miró a Bulma esta vez que tenía unos ojos fijos, lo puso nervioso su mirada, la reacción que ella debió haber tenido cuando se enteró de su condición no era esa, ni siquiera parecía interesada en hacerle una pregunta, pero él debía explicarlo –el primer paso a seguir, será ver cuánto es la cantidad de nutrientes que este insecto come al día, así determinaremos los que desde ahora deberás consumir Bulma, esto es para tener un equilibrio en tu cuerpo, aunque no impedirá que te sientas débil en largos momentos, en primer lugar, porque el insecto se puede reproducir como si fuera una célula, al comer se divide en dos, aunque en muchos casos, como este insecto es carroñero puede comerse a su otra parte, si esto NO llegara a pasar, la cantidad de nutrientes disminuirá con más rapidez, por eso un día a la semana, tendremos que hacerte una microscopía, para ver si el número de insectos ha incrementado o sigue igual –

-no entiendo porque les cuesta tanto buscar la solución de eliminar a este insecto de una vez por todas ¿Qué no existe algún medicamento que lo mate? –preguntó Vegeta confundido, ya que ese punto no se había aclarado.

-claro que sí, pero la paciente no lo soportaría, como su cuerpo está débil y sus sistemas de defensas están bajo, la mataría a ella también, el 70% está en este caso, el otro 30% sería en que el medicamento la dejara con un daño cerebral donde ya no sería la misma de antes. El insecto es muy resistente, no se muere con cualquier cosa, ni siquiera podemos extraerlo con una aguja ya que es tan rápido que si le tomamos una microscopía en el momento de extraerlo estará en otro lugar del cuerpo –el doctor no fue flexible en explicar esto, aunque duela así era la realidad que debían afrontar ambos –hemos intentado muchos métodos para buscar la cura de esta enfermedad, ambos pacientes que vivieron con esto, murieron esperando la solución… no quiero asustarlos muchachos, pero es la realidad que tienen que superar ahora mientras encontramos la cura –

Vegeta no sabía que decir frente a esto y Bulma mucho menos. Ambos estaban asimilando el camino que deberán recorrer ahora, como la felicidad y la paz que antes tenían, eran pulverizadas por esto, un enemigo que estaba en el cuerpo de Bulma y que Vegeta odiaba como a nadie nunca odió, incluso más que a Freezer más que a su propio padre, ya que este insecto estaba logrando derribar a su mujer ¡a ella! la que siempre mostró valor frente a algún peligro, era cierto que Bulma a veces lloraba, pero solo por cosas caprichosas, no por algo que debía enfrentar cara a cara y ahora Bulma tenía una expresión que a Vegeta no le agradaba, era como una máscara mal diseñada para ocultar algo detrás de ella.

-tengo una pregunta –se escuchó la voz inesperada de Bulma, que había tenido un cambio crucial a la de siempre, esta era ronca y cansada, hasta sus ojos parecían estar opacándose.

-dígame –dijo el doctor acomodándose otra vez sus lentes.

-¿podré tener más hijos frente a esto? –su pregunta fue muy sería y su mirada exigía una respuesta, realmente le importaba mucho saberla.

-voy a ser franco, puede que hasta sea difícil incluso mantener relaciones sexuales con normalidad, su cuerpo va a estar débil la mayor parte del tiempo hasta el punto de no poder caminar, pero hay veces que recuperará una cantidad de su fuerza para poder… ya saben, aunque en ese transcurso de tiempo en el que demoran en la eyaculación, puede que vuelva la debilidad en el cuerpo de Bulma y eso sería tremendamente peligroso ya que podría morir por la agitación. Van a tener que ser pacientes en esto. Ahora, si hablamos de embarazos, es recomendable absolutamente NO procrear, las consecuencias de esto, podrían ser fatales. El insecto podría multiplicarse en cualquier momento y como la mitad de los alimentos que comenzaras a ingerir serán para el feto, este insecto puede internarse en el cordón umbilical para viajar en un acceso seguro hasta el cuerpo de la criatura y así él también heredará tu enfermedad, provocando un aborto involuntario o simplemente en el momento de nacer corre el riesgo de morir por la debilidad de su cuerpo, y no solo él puede morir, también tú… claro que también es posible que el feto no sea víctima de ningún insecto y nazca sano, pero todavía está en riesgo tu vida –

-ya veo –dijo Bulma volviendo a bajar la mirada, pero se podía ver que sus ojos se habían puesto tiritones, y Vegeta lo vio.

-disculpe pero ¿planeaba tener más hijos? –le pregunto Dr. Kaiosama algo dudoso.

Bulma se demoró en contestar, y mirando a otro lado respondió –no… -con un tono de frialdad.

Vegeta se quedó helado cuando escuchó ese "no". Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era ¿por qué mentía Bulma? él sabía la respuesta verdadera, ella misma se lo confesó con alegría una vez.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Sin perder más el tiempo, al saber que el pequeño vigilante ya estaba plácidamente durmiendo, se besaron mientras se desnudaban, caminando hasta la habitación con torpeza aunque para ellos terminar haciéndolo en donde sea no era un problema, el problema era su hijo. El reverso de las rodillas de Bulma tocaron la cama para doblarse obligándola a caer de espalda en ella, con el cuerpo de Vegeta que no paraba de desnudarla. Estaban locos de deseo, da igual cuantos años pasen, la pasión era ilimitada solo entre ellos.**_

_**-te haré gritar Bulma espero que te prepares – dijo Vegeta en el oído de su mujer mientras le quitaba la falda empresarial con una mano y la otra se enredaba en los cabello suaves y perfumados de su pelo turquesa.**_

_**-ah… si lo haces… harás que despierte a Trunks… -las palabras le salieron entrecortadas, por la respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse. **_

_**-mmm… no queremos eso… -comenzó a besarle el cuello –quizás debamos… terminar esto en el baño –**_

_**-uf… o talvez… am… apaciguar mi grito con tu boca… -mientras lo decía con una voz deseosa, agarró el rostro de Vegeta y comenzó a devorar sus labios.**_

_**-uhm… si no queda de otra –sonrió cuando lo dijo y siguieron besándose, dejando que sus manos terminaran de desnudar a su compañero. Era la ocasión perfecta, nadie podía interrumpir este momento, o eso pensaron, hasta que se escuchó el llanto de Trunks, que al parecer venía hacía ellos para que lo socorrieran – ¡maldita seas! –exclamó Vegeta muy enojado ¡estaba a punto de penetrar a su mujer y gozar de su húmeda cavidad y tenía que llegar su hijo y arruinarlo todo! Se quitó de encima de Bulma con desgano.**_

_**-¡ay no! ¡rápido Vegeta pongámonos debajo de las sabanas antes de que Trunks nos vea así! –gritó una muy desnuda Bulma que empujaba a Vegeta por la espalda para que se apresurara.**_

_**-ya nos ha visto desnudo cuando se mete a bañar con nosotros ¿¡qué importa ahora!? –le hizo caso pero no entendía su alteración por eso.**_

_**-¡es diferente! –no siguió diciendo más ya que su hijo había llegado empujando la puerta con brusquedad. **_

_**-¡mamá, papá el "mostro"! –llegó hasta la orilla de la cama de su madre y se encaramó encima para poder meterse al medio de ambos.**_

_**Vegeta lo detuvo –detente hay enano –puso una mano en la cabeza de su pequeño para que no lograra su objetivo – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los monstruos no existen? –hace algunos días habían tenido el mismo problema con él, pero Vegeta ya estaba cansado de seguir repitiéndole a Trunks que todo era producto de su imaginación.**_

_**-tu padre tiene razón Trunks, los monstruos no existen –apoyó a su esposo, algo nerviosa, cubriéndose los senos con las sabanas. **_

_**-¡pero yo lo escuché! –le reclamó con un tono enojado y frunciendo el ceño les hizo ver que no lo ibas hacer cambiar de opinión.**_

_**-¡ahg! es tan testarudo como tú –se quejó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos. **_

_**-más bien como el padre –atacó Bulma en su defensa, y justo cuando Vegeta iba a contratacar molesto, ella lo impidió -¡ya sé qué haremos! –dijo chasqueando los dedos -¿Trunks, puedes esperarnos en el baño por favor? Tengo una idea que te librará de ese monstruo de una vez por todas –**_

_**Su hijo sonrió feliz –de acuerdo –dijo aceptando y sin cuestionar la palabra de su madre, ya que sabía que era poderosa, tanto así, que dominaba a su padre cuando estaba realmente enojada. **_

_**En cuanto su hijo desapareció de la habitación y se encerró en el baño, Vegeta miró a su mujer intrigado -¿Qué tienes en mente? –le preguntó.**_

_**-haremos creer a Trunks que el monstruo de verdad existe e iremos a matarlo todos juntos –dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía una bata para cubrir su desnudes.**_

_**-¿y realmente crees que eso funcione? –copiando a su mujer, se puso los bóxer.**_

_**-lo vi en una película y es nuestra última salida –dijo lista para la acción -¡Trunks ya puedes venir! – le gritó a su hijo que enseguida salió del baño –escucha atentamente mi amor, este es el plan… -comenzó a contarlo, mientras Vegeta fingía atención y su hijo se lo creía todo, por el rostro del pequeño se veía que estaba cayendo redondito en la mentira de sus padres -¿están listos? –preguntó después de que termino de explicar su plan.**_

_**-¡listos! –los dos al unísono contestaron. **_

_**Así comenzó la gran persecución del monstruo que se ocultaba debajo de la cama de Trunks. Fue una batalla dura hay que decirlo, pero todo por una causa justa, salieron cojines volando y colchones como escudo protegían a los tres soldados, que disparaban con sus dedos balas de laser a la criatura de origen desconocido, al final el pequeño Trunks dio el golpe de gracia eliminando al monstruo para que jamás vuelva a molestarlo otra vez. Después de eso Bulma volvió a acostar a su hijo, que estaba muy feliz y cansado por la gran pelea que dio, lo arropó y le besó la frente cuando al fin se durmió soñando con aventuras junto a sus padres. **_

_**Vegeta los miraba apoyado de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta. Puede que haya hecho el ridículo esta noche, pero había funcionado el plan de Bulma y eso valió la pena, así ahora recibía su valiosa medalla de honor entregada por su mujer por haber eliminado al monstruo– ¿ya se durmió? –preguntó mirándola ver a su hijo con ternura.**_

_**-sí… -respondió quedándose pensativa y, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, miró a su hombre -¿sabes Vegeta? no quiero que Trunks sea el único hijo que tengamos, me encantaría tener dos o tres más, no importa que me desvele en las noches o pierda la paciencia por los desastres que harán, solo quiero que esta casa no deje de tener ruido de risas como las de Trunks, y que nos llenen con sus problemas del día, para mí, eso es una aventura grandiosa–**_

_**Vegeta escuchó muy atento lo que Bulma decía con esa iluminación tan especial en su mirada. Tener más hijos no estaba en sus planes, sin embargo, no podía decir que ver a su hijo merodear por allí o escucharlo hablar no lo llenaba, al contrario, se sentía tranquilo de saber que estaba bien y que seguía creciendo sano y fuerte. Incrementar la familia, era un reto, tener que tolerar el embarazo de Bulma y luego el llanto del bebé en las noches, a veces lo hicieron tener ganas de tirarse a un pozo, pero tenía claro que si eso no hubiera pasado, la vida de ambos se habría puesto monótona y Trunks trajo muchas cosas nuevas para compartir junto a ellos. Sin duda tener más pequeños corriendo por la casa, harían de su vida mucho más interesante. Con todas estas cosas en mente, que cruzaron en su cabeza en menos de 5 segundos, se acercó a Bulma y la abrazo de la cintura –bueno… ¿y que esperamos para ponernos manos a la obra? –dijo haciendo a Bulma reír, que luego lo besó para volver a continuar lo que dejaron pendiente. **_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

Después de haber recordado el discurso que le dio su mujer esa noche, no podía entender en absoluto porque mentía de esa forma ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con su mujer? Debía cuestionarle todo esto, o se quedaría con la duda toda la vida.

El doctor Kaiosama explicó más cosas fundamentales en relación a esta enfermedad y luego de eso, ambos salieron de la oficina con un rostro diferente al que pusieron cuando entraron. Vegeta no paraba de mirar a Bulma con seriedad, necesitaba ver algún signo que le dijera, lo que tenía en la cabeza ahora mismo, pero por lo que veía en ella, sabía que estaba fingiendo ser fuerte, seguramente ahora mentiría por Trunks.

-¡tardaron! – se escuchó la voz infantil de su hijo por el corredor del hospital. Ambos miraron al frente y lo vieron correr aproximándose –mis abuelitos llegaron –dijo apuntando a los padres de Bulma que venían unos pasos más atrás.

"hasta que llegaron" pensó Vegeta, que los había llamado antes de que Trunks y él entraran a la habitación de Bulma para verla.

Los padres de la oji azul notaron preocupados como Bulma era empujada en una silla de ruedas por Vegeta, así que ambos adelantaron los pasos – ¿Bulmita, pero que fue lo que te pasó? –preguntó la señora Brief que más que su esposo, corrió hasta donde su hija para no perder el tiempo y preguntarle por su condición.

-se los diré cuando lleguemos a casa –dijo a través de un suspiro cansado, sin ninguna sonrisa, sin ninguna muestra de tristeza.

-pero hija… -su padre no la entendía, tenía que saber ya lo que ocurría, sea lo que sea era grabe y lo sabía con solo ver su rostro tan diferente y poco inusual de ella.

-papá por favor, aquí no –dijo con una voz seria, desconcertando a todos, hasta a Trunks, que su madre siempre le regaló una mirada cariñosa.

Nadie dijo más, todos quedaron en silencio mientras regresaban a casa. Vegeta conducía muy serio, meditando una decisión que tendría que tomar hoy mismo, de vez en cuando, miraba a Bulma a su lado, que con sus ojos perdidos en la carretera y con la cabeza recostada en el asiento, daban la impresión de que su vida en este momento estaba pasando completa en su mente. Trunks por otra parte estaba cabizbajo mirando afuera de la ventana, su madre estaba callada y él temía preguntarle algo, sentía que ella se enojaría como lo hizo con su abuelo. Los padres de Bulma iban también con ellos, pero tampoco decían nada, ni siquiera hablan entre ellos. por primera vez para esta familia, el otoño parecía perturbador.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Saiyajin Vegeta citó a solas al padre de su mujer afuera de la casa antes de que se pusieran a conversar con ella misma –tengo que salir hacer algo, me llevaré a Trunks conmigo, así puede hablar con ella a solas –le dijo Vegeta a su suegro con el rostro tan serio como siempre.

-muchas gracias muchacho, veo que por el rostro que ambos tienen la situación aquí es grave, pero ve con calma yo me ocupo de Bulma hasta que llegues –el Dr. Brief, quiso calmar un poco la mirada de Vegeta que por más que la ocultaba, él podía verla a través de sus ojos negros.

Vegeta asintió en respuesta y le hizo una señal a Trunks para que viniera, el corrió hasta su padre y ambos se fueron en el auto, mientras que los padres de la mujer se preparaban para escuchar la respuesta que fue anulada por su hija.

-¿papá… mamá está enojada? –Trunks le preguntó a su padre sin demora en cuanto se subieron al auto.

Vegeta miraba al frente con un rostro duro, pero aun así Trunks no titubeó en preguntarle eso. El de cabello azabache sabía que su hijo merecía una explicación, él no podía vivir toda su vida con mentiras en la cabeza y no importaba que tuviera tres años y medio recién, su hijo era capaz de entenderle, igual como Vegeta entendía a esa edad que su papá era un bastardo –tu madre no está enojada tu madre está enferma Trunks –le soltó sin vacilar –ella en este momento no se siente bien –

-¿le duele el "estogamo"? –quiso saber interesado.

-se dice estómago y no, no eso lo que le pasa, ella tiene una enfermedad que la debilita en cada momento y lo que hay que hacer desde ahora en adelante es cuidar de ella –era la declaración más confidencial que le deba solo a su hijo y la charla paternal más seria que le hacía hasta ahora -¿queda claro Trunks? –le preguntó mirándolo retrovisor.

-sí, no dejaré que nada le pase a mi mamá –dijo muy en serio y mostrándole a su padre que sería valiente y fuerte como él.

Vegeta podía confiar en su hijo, sabía que los más importante en la vida de él era su mamá a quien admiraba por ser para su hijo la mujer más inteligente en toda la tierra. Llegaron a su destino el cual era la playa de Kame House. Hoy no era día de entrenamiento, pero Vegeta no había venido por eso. Tanto Trunks como él entraron a la casa rosada y allí se encontraron al Maestro Roshi solo, mirando la televisión a unas chicas haciendo ejercicios. El viejo se veía concentrado hasta el punto de babear y balbucear por las mujeres en la pantalla. Vegeta tuvo ganas de tirarle un garrón por la cabeza para que despertara de su embobamiento.

-oye anciano –lo llamó cruzando los brazos en su pecho cuando él recién le prestó atención.

\- Vegeta ¿cuándo llegaste y que son esos modales para tu maestro? –le reclamó el viejo más enojado que sorprendido por su visitante.

-no tengo tiempo para tonterías, solo vine para darle un aviso importante –dijo Vegeta igual de molesto.

-¿y no pudiste esperar hasta mañana? –dijo el anciano en un tono exagerado.

-¿¡no escuchó que dije que es importante!? –ya estaba cabreado. Puede que el anciano lo empezó a entrenar no hace mucho, pero su actitud sin expresión lo sacaba de sus cabales.

-está bien, está bien, no te enojes muchacho, tan joven y con tan poca paciencia –le mencionó con una voz aparentemente baja.

Vegeta apretaba los dientes para evitar golpearlo, pero al recordar la razón por la que vino se tranquilizó –mire, solo vengo a informarle que no seguiré entrenando en Kame House, renuncio a los guerreros z –

Tanto el maestro Roshi como Trunks quedaron encriptados mirándolo. Su hijo no se esperaba que a eso habían venido, y Roshi se lo esperaba, pero mucho más adelante, unos años más quizás no habría sido tan extraordinaria esta información –pero… ¿por qué? ¿ya encontraste otro gimnasio? –preguntó el Maestro Roshi viendo que esa era la única conclusión que sacaba.

-no es de su incumbencia la razón, solo vengo a informárselo –

-papá ¿es por qué mamá está enferma? –intervino inesperadamente su pequeño hijo, con la ingenuidad necesaria para no saber que su padre quería guardar el secreto por el bien de su orgullo de hombre rudo.

"¡diablos! Sabía que debí haberlo dejado en el auto esperándome" se quejaba Vegeta en sus adentros, más al ver la cara que puso el anciano al descubrir la razón.

-¿Bulma está enferma? –pregunto el viejo más para Trunks que para Vegeta.

-sí, papá dice que hay que cuidarla porque está muy débil –

-¡cállate Trunks! –lo regañó con una voz bastante severa, esa que su hijo entendía inmediatamente que debía cerrar la boca o le iría muy mal.

-¿así que renuncias a los guerreros z por tu mujer? –preguntó más directamente y al hacerlo, sus lentes negros de playa brillaron de una forma especial. Vio que Vegeta no estaba interesado en contarle nada, hasta le desvió la mirada enojado, y el maestro, sabía que para un hombre tan orgulloso como él, hablar sobre sentimientos no era su parte fuerte, no lo iba a interrogar, porque ya entendía a lo qué iba todo esto y para que –escucha muchacho, tú tienes un gran talento para las peleas, si dejas esto de lado por una mujer y no sigues puliendo tu talento, demostraras que eres verdaderamente un fracaso como luchador –dijo con las manos detrás de la espalda, logrando hacer que Vegeta lo mirara sorprendido y creando un enojo por lo que acabada de decir –pero… renunciar, por cuidar de una persona enferma, arriesgando sin titubear la grandeza personal, te da tanto respeto como honor y eso solo lo logra alguien que tiene muy claro que es más importante en su vida… por eso, aunque no me lo pidas por tu orgullo, yo te dejaré entrenar en tu casa y pelear cuando seas llamado, así, no renuncias a ninguna de las dos –

En todas las veces en el que Vegeta habló con este anciano, jamás se sintió de esta forma, como si ahora realmente estuviera al frente de uno de los grandes maestros, respeto era la palabra que buscaba. Frunció el ceño después de su pequeño pasmo y sin decir ninguna palabra asintió, sin sentir que el viejo le tenía lastima ni nada de eso. Aceptó su ofrecimiento porque el dinero era fundamental también para lo que pagaría por su mujer. Cuando Roshi lo vio irse sin más que decir, había encontrado en Vegeta un similitud muy especial con Goku; ambos, por instinto seguían a su corazón, y el corazón siempre pondría de frente su familia.

Al salir de la casa rosada, Vegeta notó como Trunks no lo perdía de vista y hasta un brillo especial, habían en esos ojos azules – ¿Qué tanto me estás viendo? –le dijo antes de que subieran al vehículo.

-quiero ser como tú papá –le soltó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de su pequeño hijo, sintió un gran calor en el pecho, era el orgullo paterno que comenzaba hacer su aparición nuevamente, como cuando escuchó la primera palabra de Trunks que fue papá o cuando lo vio caminar por si solo o también verlo golpear un saco de arena por primera vez, todas esas veces, fueron recuerdos importantes que lo hacían sentirse orgullo, pero esto, le inflaba el pecho entero ¿y a quien no? ¡su hijo le había dicho quería ser como él! a pesar de que su hijo no sabía lo que decía, porque ser como él, era algo que ni el mismo quisiera ser, no podía evitar la sensación que le daba escuchar eso -¿por qué quieres ser como yo? –le preguntó con bastante sensatez.

-porque quiero tener honor como tú –le rebeló admirándolo completamente, que Superman o Gran Sayiaman, su padre era su héroe.

Vegeta lo miró pensando en que las palabras de Roshi hicieron este efecto en su hijo. Así que se acercó a él sin cambiar la impresión dura de su rostro y levantó una mano, haciendo que Trunks cerrara los ojos por temor a algún coscorrón, pero en vez de eso la mano de su padre, quedó detenida en su cabeza –tendrás honor si cuidas bien de tu madre –le dijo Vegeta y sacó su mano de la cabeza de su hijo y caminó hasta el auto entrando en él sin otra cosa que decir.

Trunks sonrió muy ampliamente y fue tras su padre para sentarse en los asientos de atrás, muy contento con lo que le dijo, porque se empeñaría en cuidar mucho a su mamá.

(…)

Ambos llegaron a la casa un tanto tarde, ya que no solo fueron por lo de Roshi, sino que habían pasado a comprar una silla de ruedas para Bulma, el doctor había dicho que mientras ella estuviera débil le sería muy difícil mantenerse en pie, así que Vegeta se la había comprado con bastante pesar, no deseaba ver a su mujer usando esto y probablemente ella tampoco. Trunks se quedó dormido en el asiento de atrás así que apenas llegó Vegeta a su casa, lo tomó en brazos y junto a él se adentraron a su hogar. Fue una sorpresa encontrar a los padres de su esposa en la sala de la casa. Su suegro estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras que su suegra solo miraba un punto fijo en la pared, parecían no ser los mismos de siempre y en cuanto lo vieron a él, se levantaron del sofá para acercarse.

-¿el pequeño Trunks se ha dormido? –fue lo primero que pregunto el padre de Bulma, solo para hacer conversación antes de lo que en verdad quería decir.

-sí –respondió Vegeta secamente, mirándolo con bastante recelo. Algo en la mirada de los dos mayores estaba terriblemente mal.

-Vegeta –comenzó a hablar el padre cambiando el tono de su voz, a uno muy ajeno al que pudo conocer, hasta sus ojos parecían tristes –por favor, has que vuelva a ser como antes –le rogó.

Ahora Vegeta lo miró con alerta – ¿a qué se refiere con eso? –

El anciano lo miró con unos ojos que tiritaban de angustia – te darás cuenta cuando vayas a hablar con ella –dijo y puso una mano en su hombro –debes cuidarla muy bien muchacho… no la dejes ir –

Eran palabras suplicantes de una persona muy desesperada. Vegeta nunca esperó esto, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta que sus suegros ya se habían ido por lo atónito que estaba. Esto demostraba con mucha claridad, que Bulma no mostró su verdadero rostro cuando le confirmaron su enfermedad, de lo contrario sus padres no estarían así de afligidos si ese no fuera el caso. Las ganas de hablar cuanto antes con su mujer ya lo estaban consumiendo, así que fue a dejar a Trunks a su habitación para pasar a la suya inmediatamente. Lo acostó con prisa y, sin perder tiempo, se paró al frente de la puerta de la habitación de ambos. Sus dedos empezaron a temblar ligeramente cuando estiró su mano para tomar la perilla de la puerta, tenía un muy mal presentimiento friéndose en sus adentros. Cuando al fin la abrió, se auto relajó, descubriendo que su mujer se encontraba dormida en la cama. Parecía estar tranquila allí acostada, pero al acercarse puedo ver con mayor claridad su rostro manchado con lágrimas saladas "¿había llorado?" se preguntó impresionado. Al parecer, Bulma se había aguantado todo ese tiempo, y ahora a solas en su habitación había llorado, sin pedir su presencia para ser consolada. Esto no le agradaba nada. La siguió observando hasta que ella despertó muy lentamente. Vegeta ni se inmutó, se quedó de brazos cruzados mirándola con un rostro que preguntaba lo más obvio hasta ahora.

Bulma hasta lo enfrentó con la mirada, y no decía ni una palabra, ni sus ojos permitían ingresar a su mente, estaba bloqueando todo pensamiento, pero fue en vano, porque no resistió las ganas de llorar y se derrumbó frente a los ojos fijos de Vegeta que no esperaban ver esto.

-tengo miedo Vegeta –dijo Bulma entre sus sollozos casi desesperados.

Vegeta por un momento creyó no haber escuchado esa palabra salir de la boca de Bulma ¿miedo? Cualquiera tenía miedo, pero ella no lo decía abiertamente. Él siempre admiró su fuerza al enfrentar cosas que pudieron dejar temblando a cualquiera ¿por qué ahora tenía miedo? ese tipo de miedo que lo atacó a él cuando aún no la conocía a ella, ese mismo miedo que él dejó de tener cuando esta mujer le enseñó que siempre debía enfrentar los recuerdos y mantenerlos en su memoria, porque eso sería admirable ¿Qué rayos entonces le estaba pasando a su mujer, si todo lo que dijo parecía ahora una mentira?

–nunca digas que tienes miedo Bulma –le dijo Vegeta con gravedad, como si de hecho se lo estuviera advirtiendo.

-¡pero lo tengo! –le gritó sin dejar de llorar y como pudo levantó su torso de la cama -¿¡que no lo vez!? ¡soy una inútil ahora, hasta la gente empezará a tenerme lástima! ¡mi vida ahora se rige a una silla de ruedas y a ser cargada por los demás! ¡no siempre puedo ser valiente Vegeta! traté de mostrarme así frente al doctor, pero por dentro moría de miedo –se detuvo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza haciendo que más lagrimas cayeran sin parar.

-¿¡cómo que no siempre puedes ser valiente!? ¿¡qué diablos pasó con lo de ser la mujer más intrépida de la tierra!? ¿¡por qué demonios te estas dejando derrotar!? –

-¿¡y que harías tú!? ¿¡luchar!? –Vegeta se quedó callado porque ¿qué podía responder a esa pregunta? -¡ni siquiera puedes responderme! ¡no tengo ni la fuerza suficiente para levantarme yo sola de la cama! no intentes comprender esto Vegeta ¡porque nunca lo entenderás! –hizo un gemido de dolor, que hizo a Vegeta sorprenderse –tenía tantos sueños en mente… recorrer el mundo entero junto a ti y a Trunks, vivir aventuras inolvidables… tener más hijos… y ahora… todo se hizo pedazos en un segundo, como si una muralla me estuviera aplastando por completo ¿¡por qué tenía que sucederme esto a mí!? ¿¡que hice mal!? –gritó con un llanto buscando una respuesta a la nada misma –en este momento me convierto en un estorbo en esta casa y en la sociedad… -miró la cama perdida en respuestas -…quisiera hasta morirme –dijo con tanto dolor que fue lo más claro que Vegeta pudo haber escuchado en toda su vida.

Fue hasta ella casi perturbado por lo dicho recientemente. Harto de escuchar y ver tanta debilidad frente a sus ojos, la agarró de los brazos para que lo mirara -¿¡qué diablos acabas de decir!? ¡escúchame muy bien lo que yo te voy a decir a ti! ¡no me casé con una maldita mujer cobarde! ¡si eres la Bulma Brief que demuestra que nada la puede vencer, sentirás vergüenza ahora mismo por lo que acabas de desear! ¡puedes llorar y patalear por el maldito destino que te tocó, eso lo puedo entender! ¡pero nunca toleraré escuchas de tu boca algo tan patético! –le gritó muy colérico, dejando a Bulma con sus lágrimas hasta cercas en su rostro. Vegeta salió de la habitación hecho una fiera enjaulada, azotando la puerta sin medir su fuerza y bajó rápidamente las escaleras de su casa, para ir a su gimnasio personal a golpear el saco de arena, con toda la fuerza que sea necesaria para quitarse la gran rabia que sentía.

Bulma lo vio irse sin dejar de llorar, su vida se comenzaba a desmoronar como hojas que caen de los árboles, solo quería llorar, llorar y llorar, por esta cruel enfermedad que ahora jugaba con sus emociones más débiles –Vegeta –lo nombró roncamente pidiéndole perdón en silencio. No quería convertirse en una carga para su familia y en este momento no podía ver con claridad el daño que también le estaba haciendo a los suyos, porque se sentía incomprendida y sola. Así que siguió llorando hasta que sus ojos tan cansados de trabajar, se cerraron, deseando que cuando mañana despertara, todo lo que pasó hoy solo fuera una terrible pesadilla.

Vegeta esa noche no durmió con ella, no tenía ganas de verla así, pero lo estuvo pensando toda la noche y los recuerdos de todo lo que hizo Bulma por él, le dijeron que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como seguía llorando por esta desgracia, gritarle y exigirle que siguiera adelante, era muy egoísta. Bulma lo sacó de un infierno sobrehumano que cualquiera desearía la muerte antes de vivir con tantos demonios en la cabeza acusándolo por sus pecados; ella se mantuvo esperanzada con la idea de que él lograría por fin aceptar sus recuerdos y lo logró. Ella se había convertido en su ángel rescatador, pero a cambio perdió las alas por lograrlo y a él ahora le tocaba curarlas, sería también perseverante aunque su paciencia fuera escasa. Se reía de lo irónico que se había convertido su vida y ponía a su orgullo de testigo, que no iba a permitir que el destino lo derrotara, esta vez no.

(…)

Una semana había pasado y Vegeta había hechos bastantes llamados para buscar la cura de Bulma, pagando lo que sea por encontrarla cuanto antes. Todos ya estaban enterados de la situación desastrosa, hasta la prensa lo sabía y habían estado acosando a la familia Saiyajin por una entrevista personal con Bulma. El nombre de ella y el de su padre, había ya viajado a nivel mundial por ser dueños de una empresa que ya estaba siendo reconocida por el mundo entero. La mayoría de las personas conocían a la mujer de pelo turquesa, hasta su biografía se encontraba en internet, por eso cuando los periódicos se enteraron del rumor sobre la enfermedad de Bulma, empezaron a merodear la mansión Saiyajin en busca de respuesta, pero solo habían sido víctimas del mal humor del esposo de la mujer, que no tardó en tomar medidas frente a estos entrometidos insectos que empezaban ya a sacarlo de quicio. Los amigos de Bulma, tenían ganas de verla, para darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba en este momento, pero Vegeta les había advertido que lo que menos ella necesita era la lastima de los demás, así que se contuvieron de ir frecuentemente a visitarla. Por otro lado, las cosas entre Vegeta y ella estaban un poco más tranquilas. Él le había dicho sobre su decisión de entrenar en casa y Bulma se había quedado callada mirándolo, pero no era un mirada agradecida la que le mostró, era más bien una mirada que le decía que estaba cometiendo un grave error al hacer eso y aunque Vegeta se dio cuenta, no iba a reanudar su decisión, su mujer necesitaba su vigilancia, no había nadie que pudiera cuidar de ella mejor que él, ni siquiera se molestó en explicarle bien sus razones, estando las cosas como están, ella terminaría gritándole o llorando.

Las cosas con Trunks tampoco eran normales, Vegeta pensó que ella sonreiría más a menudo debido a él, pero no, seguía con esa mirada perdida y sus ojos tristes, no se esforzaba mucho en ocultar su desgracia frente a su hijo, si le sonreía era tremendamente forzada. Bulma no podía fingir que todo andaba bien, porque así no se sentía, quería llorar cada que pensaba en su pasado, en lo feliz que fue, hasta el otoño le parecía triste ahora y lo peor es que aún no terminaba.

(…)

-no puede ser… no… Kami dime que esto no está pasando –suplica Bulma de rodillas en la alfombra de su baño. Las lágrimas caían sin para mientras miraba con toral pánico lo que sostenía en la mano -¡por favor no! –dejó caer el objeto de sus manos y gritó con tanta desesperación que Vegeta la escuchó desde su gimnasio.

Corrió tan rápido cuando la escuchó, pensando que se había lastimado o le había pasado algo malo, y cuando llegó al baño la vio allí de rodillas en el suelo como si se hubiera caído de la silla de ruedas que tenía a su espalda. Tenía una expresión aterrorizada e incrédula, y hasta le costaba respirar. Vegeta la miró asustado de pie frente a ella sin saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo y cuando le iba a preguntar, vio un objeto blanco que tenía la forma de un corrector en el suelo tirado. Sabía lo que era, era un test de embarazo ya al parecer utilizado y en él, se veían las dos rayitas que le respondían a la pregunta que no logró hacerle a Bulma, ahora era el turno de él para ponerse una expresión incrédula.

-estoy embarazada –confirmó Bulma con dolor.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Pon Finnnnn terminé con este capítulo, que creo decir que fue muy difícil escribir. Uf me tarde, lo sé, hace poco me pasó algo que a muchas personas le pasan en el mundo, pero a mí me pasó por primera vez. Me asaltaron hace como 7 días atrás cuando salí a andar en bicicleta y bueno, yo no soy las que se dan una vuelta a la manzana y luego regresan a casa, mis viajes en bicicletas son muy largos y creo que ya me tenían vigilada para robarme la bici. Me asaltaron dos tipos, uno se fue con mi bici y el otro con mi mochila donde tenía mis dos celulares y demás, forcejeé con ellos pero me amenazaron con apuñalarme, así que retrocedí ¿Qué más podía ser? Las cosas materiales se recuperan, la vida no, gracias a dios no me pasó nada y justo aparecieron los carabineros (policías aquí en Chile) y los buscaron, solo encontraron al que me robó la mochila, pero mi bicicleta ya debe estar en manos de otras personas. Fue una experiencia que no me dejó escribir, así que me tardé por esa razón. Lo más chisto de todo, es que mañana voy a inscribirme a la escuela de carabineros, esto lo llevo pensado hace mucho, así que quiero quedar adentro porque me gusta la adrenalina y defender al inocente, además los carabineros aquí son muy bien pagados y hay demasiados beneficios para toda mi familia, además voy a encontrar a esos idiotas a como dé lugar, y ya tengo el nombre de uno, así que solo resta esperar como me va.**_

_**Bueno cambiando a otro tema, este capítulo muestra lo que estuvo apareciendo en los POV en los capítulos anteriores, pero ojo, no todo se resuelve con la enfermedad de Bulma, que ya se, es horrible lo que hice, me gustaría saber su opinión sincera referente a lo de la enfermedad de ella, una enfermedad que se me ocurrió inventar para no investigar tanto sobre otras enfermedades reales, así no tengo que meterme a internet a cada rato. Ahora, Bulma está embarazada y corre el riesgo de que su hijo muera, ella muera, o ambos ¡el próximo capítulo sale esto y más! Tengo en mente escribir un pequeño One-Shot de navidad de Vegeta y Bulma en versión dragón ball por supuesto, a ver si me animo ¡Nos leemos chicas!**_

_**PD: que tengan una muy bonita navidad y un próspero año nuevo también. Un beso y un abrazo anticipado a todas las vegetarianas que me leen ¡nos leemos ojala muy pronto y ojala que el viejo canalla como le dice mi hermano pequeño, les traiga algún regalo ;D! chao, chao. **_


	18. Chapter 18: he decidido verte sonreír

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni planeo que me pertenescan, Pero la historia es Totalmente mía**_

_**.**__**Capítulo 18) he decidido verte sonreír**_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Llevaban conociéndose ¿Cuánto? ¿2 semanas? Y ya sentían que la incomodidad había pasado a segundo plano. Bulma le cocinaba la cena todas las tardes, con la excusa de que le debía el microondas que ella misma echó a volar, Vegeta también aceptaba esa escusa como único motivo por el cual recibía la comida de la peli turquesa, así ambos siguieron viéndose, algo que se volvió costumbre, sobre todo para Bulma, que aunque habían veces que Vegeta trataba de alejarla, ella lograba frenarlo con su particular forma de ser. Y este era uno de esos días.**_

_**Vegeta llegaba al edificio muy cansado, después de haber entrenado con Zabon y Dodoria ya no tenía ganas de ver un saco de arena para golpear, pero más que agotado, venía adolorido y enojado. Ya no podía aguantar más la situación en la que Freezer lo puso, Vegeta de hecho sospechaba que era solo para ridiculizarlo y hacerle pagar por los pequeños descuidos que no hace mucho cometió, y en esos estaba involucrada su vecina de exótico cabello. Haberla ayudado a escapar en el callejón y luego cenar con ella con bebidas alcohólicas, que al final lograron que llegara tarde al gimnasio haciendo que Freezer se diera cuenta de ese desliz. Pudieron ser los causantes de este castigo de entrenar con los lacayos más cercanos del mafioso mayor; bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón, ya estaba encabronado de seguir siendo la pelota de esos dos lame botas. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo, tenía cortadas y moretones que tardarían mucho en sanar si no eran tratadas correctamente y lo peor es que no sabía si esto estaba ayudando realmente a mejorar en las peleas, haciendo que se ponga muy intranquilo, empeorando su humor que ya de por si es bastante malo.**_

_**-¡maldito elevador, date prisa! –gruñó Vegeta exasperado esperando que el elevador llegara para poder subir cuanto antes, pero cuando apretó el botón para llamarlo este había subido de nuevo. Apretó muchas veces el botón como un impaciente y es que quería llegar a su departamento lo antes posible y no ser molestado.**_

_**Cuando el elevador llegó a él, se subió con rapidez sin importar que empujaba a los que ya estaban bajando. Llegó a su piso y fue directamente a la puerta de su departamento. Cuando la abrió y entró, vio la silueta de alguien cruzarse en su balcón, como estaba todo oscuro no la pudo discernir bien. Frunció el entrecejo y dejó su bolso en el sofá con mucho silencio; con pasos suaves y cortos, caminó hasta su balcón con la única idea de que era un pobre diablo que había tenido la mala suerte de elegir su departamento para robar. Cuando llegó al marco de su balcón, la luz de la luna era lo suficientemente buena para ver quién era el que se escondía atrás de la pares, encontrándose nada más y nada menos que a Bulma sentada, con las rodillas en su pecho y con una mano en su boca, como tratando de no hacer ruido.**_

_**-¿¡qué diablos haces tú aquí!? –bramó Vegeta con disgusto. Era lo único que le faltaba, que su vecinita viniera a molestarlo hoy.**_

_**-¿eres tu Vegeta? perdón, creí que eras un ladrón, por eso me escondí aquí –Bulma se levantó de donde estaba, limpiándose la parte de atrás de su pantalón, el susto que se llevó la había alertado mucho.**_

_**-te pregunté por que estas aquí –remarcó su pregunta para que la muchacha no se desviará del tema.**_

_**-ah pues, vine a buscarte para que cenemos juntos, hoy quiero hacer algo que aprendí en un libro de cocina y… -**_

_**-no estoy de humor para tolerarte, lárgate de aquí, lo que quiero es tranquilidad –le dijo enojado.**_

_**-¡no seas grosero! Vine con todas las intenciones de prepararte algo delicioso –ella también se disgustó y aunque igual tenía un carácter que explotaba muy fácilmente, no estaba acostumbra a ser tratada de ese modo.**_

_**-¡prepáraselo a tu gato, a mi déjame en paz! –dio media vuelta mientras Bulma iba detrás de él para gritarle más cosas, pero Vegeta antes de que ella siquiera pasara el marco de la puerta, cerró los ventanales impidiéndole el paso a la Brief que se quedó pataleando como una niña malcriada golpeando el vidrio para que le abriera "maldita mujer del demonio ¿Qué no entiende lo que es no?" pensó mirándola hablar creyendo que él la escuchaba. Vio cómo se dio la vuelta y se disponía a volver a su departamento para retirarse al suyo. Vegeta cuando ya no escuchó más el sonido de su ventanal, miró a Bulma para ver lo que ahora tenía en mente. Ella estaba subiéndose a la rampa improvisada que puso para cruzar al otro lado, para Bulma era un forma fácil y rápida de ir hasta el departamento de su vecino. **_

_**Lo que Vegeta no sabía es que Bulma tenía un plan para sacarlo de allí. Ella se subió al borde del balcón primero con su pie derecho y luego con sus manos se impulsó para subir el otro, se arrodilló avanzado en la tabla con la vista puesta en el vacío y al ver la gran altura en la que estaba, se mareó a tal punto que tuvo la sensación de que la rampa se movía a los lados, fue una cosa de momento, pero que hizo que su pie resbalara y por ende su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio; como la tabla no estaba sujeta con algo tampoco, no pudo ni impedir que Bulma volviera a recuperar la postura. Fue todo tan repentino, la rampa, el equilibrio, el grito de ella, la herida que se hizo también y que no sintió por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas y por último… la mano de Vegeta, que la sostenía de la suya con fuerza, salvándole la vida una vez más. **_

_**Bulma no podía creerlo, creyó ver su vida entera pasar. Estuvo a 2 segundos de morir y allí estaba él, otra vez su súper héroe rescatándola inesperadamente y mirando esos ojos negros y penetrantes que ahora estaban alertados, una corriente por todo su cuerpo la hizo estremecer, haciendo que se sonrojara frente a él. El plan que tenían en mente pasa sacar a Vegeta de su departamento, era muy parecido a ese, solo que menos peligro, aun así, lo había logrado, había hecho que él se preocupara y la salvara. **_

_**-sin dura, eres una mujer muy problemática - Vegeta volvió a ponerse serio, ignorando completamente la sensación que sintió en su pecho y que seguía sintiendo cuando Bulma resbaló, también había visto un recuerdo que ni siquiera podía interpretar; el punto era que todo eso lograron que su cuerpo reaccionara a una velocidad que desconocía de él.**_

_**La joven Brief se quedó muda hasta el momento en la que Vegeta la puso a salvo en su balcón. Ella estaba en totalmente en shock, y las manos le temblaban, no podía ni decir gracias, su mente aun no terminaba de procesar todo, parecía un gato con los nervios en punta. **_

_**Vegeta la observó y no pudo resistirlo más. Dejó escapar su risa malvada como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste –jajajaja diablos mujer, si hubieras visto tu cara jajajaja –ya no lo resistía, desde su perspectiva cuando Bulma resbaló en la tabla fue muy cómica, más su cara asustada agregó más leña al fuego. Debería estar enojado y estarle gritando ahora mismo por lo estúpida que fue, pero las circunstancias eran más para reírse que para regañarla. El enojo que llevó cargando Vegeta ahora no estaba en sus hombros y todo por la mujer que parecía estar sonriendo levemente, sí, porque aunque Vegeta seguía riendo sin fijarse, ella era la autora de su risa y si plan había funcionado.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

_**POV de Bulma**_

_¿Cómo debería sentirme? ¿feliz o aterrada? Pero mis ojos ya habían tomado una decisión. No podía dejar de llorar, como si estuviera acorralada por celdas. Estaba embarazada otra vez, esa noticia me habría hecho saltar de alegría antes, me habría encaramado a los brazos de Vegeta para contarle lo feliz que estaba por esta oportunidad de tener otro hijo de él, pero ahora simplemente no puedo, quiero gritar, pero mi voz se ahoga con solo intentarlo, no puedo respirar, y pierdo fuerza en mis brazos. Tan solo recordar que ese test lo había comprado cuando le dije a Vegeta que quería otro hijo, me dolía y me agotaba bajándome las ilusiones de solo imaginar que mi hijo muriera por mi culpa ¡no quiero esto! Quiero estar contenta por mi embarazo y quiero que Vegeta también muestre un rostro de satisfacción, pero tanto él como yo no podemos. Me caigo al suelo por completo cuando siento que mi cuerpo ya no resiste más, se me nubla la visión y los ojos se me quieren cerrar aun con las lágrimas en ellos. Siento las manos de Vegeta agarrarme de la cintura y me toma en sus brazos fuertes. Sin decirme nada, me sacó del baño y de la habitación, no sé a donde quería ir. Yo recuperé un poco mis sentidos, pero no dejé de llorar ahora en el hombro de él, aferrándome a su camiseta. Me siento como una niña pequeña, esto me hace recordar mi infancia y duele, como si mi corazón fuera aplastado por los recuerdos, ahora siento que puedo comprender a Vegeta en los años de olvido, donde quiso borrar todo por el dolor que le causaba cada memoria._

_-deja de llorar mujer –dijo Vegeta en un susurro, pero su voz se escuchó apagada, ni siquiera percibí demanda en sus palabra, es como si estuviera rogando que dejara de llorar ¿acaso yo estaba provocando el cambio en su voz? Miré su rostro con el mío húmedo, y noté algo diferente en él, sus ojos, no eran los mismos, no sabía describir como estaba exactamente, pero sé que había dolor en ellos, como si yo le estuviera haciendo daño con mi llanto._

_Yo no dije nada, me quedé callada tratando de obedecerle, pero simplemente no podía dejar de llorar. Cuando bajó las escaleras, se fue por el pasillo que estaba conectado a la biblioteca, no tenía ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo aquí, hasta que Vegeta inesperadamente se acerca al piano y me sienta en la silla frente a él. Se aleja de mi unos cuantos pasos y se cruza de brazos mirándome con su ceño fruncido, esperaba algo, pero no sé qué – ¿para qué…? –quise preguntarle, pero me interrumpió._

_-toca una sonata –me ordenó esta vez con su voz acostumbrada, pero yo me concentré más en la razón de porque quería que tocara una sonata y él al parecer supo que estaba confundida –una vez me dijiste, que el piano te ayudaba a relajarte, que te trasportaba a un lugar donde no había preocupaciones… -me sorprendió todo lo que dijo y recordé cuando se lo dije, fue hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando recién nos estábamos conociendo ¿entonces él si me escuchó? mi corazón se calentó –quiero que cada vez que sientas deseos de gritar y llorar, te acerques al piano y toques una sonata –me dijo mirándome directamente a mis ojos llorosos. _

_Yo lo observé mientras seguía llorando y supe que el solo estaba buscado un método para tranquilizarme, quizás por el bien de mi embarazo; Lo entendí. Miré el piano, que me habían regalado mis padres cuando era una niña, limpié mi rostro con la manga de mi camiseta y puse los dedos en las teclas. En mí, surgió un recuerdo, uno donde yo tocaba una sonata que yo misma había inventado cuando Raditz y Goku se fueron, o sea cuando era niña; la había olvidado ¿Cómo pude? Pero ahora recordaba la nota como si recién la hubiera escuchado otra vez, así que respiré hondo y boté el aire al comenzar a entonarla. En cuanto mis dedos viajaron por las teclas del piano, estaban siendo guiados por mis recuerdos; era como flotar en otra dimensión, en una llena de paz. Cerré los ojos dejándome levar, era una sonata hermosa, pero triste, creo que hasta te hace recordar muchas cosas. La música viajaba por mis oídos suavemente y lograba sacarme las preocupaciones con tan solo escucharla. Me olvidé de mi enfermedad, me olvidé del futuro._

_(Nota: no les diré que sonata es, hasta que sea apropiada escucharla, porque tiene algo de spoiler)_

_Cuando dejé de tocar, pude sentir la presencia de Vegeta mirándome, tan tensa era que fue lo primero que percibí. Lo miré y le sonreí – gracias – le dije con amor. Estaba agradecida de tenerlo conmigo, me sentí tan desesperada y fuera de control, que pensé hasta con las ganas de que un auto me atropellara y me matara, pero él logró tranquilizarme con este método que ni yo había recordado. Mi piano y él, lograron que yo recupera otra vez el sentido._

_-estoy devolviéndote el favor –me dijo y yo supe exactamente a lo que se refería. Cualquiera pensaría que él quería estar a mano conmigo, por haberlo ayudado a sanar las heridas del pasado, que es la única razón por la cual me ayuda a mí, pero él me dijo una vez, que yo era muy importante en su vida y ese era el verdadero motivo. Sé que no me dirá abiertamente lo que siente frente a esto, porque sabe que yo lo puedo leer en su mirada, que a la vista de cualquiera se muestra fría, pero por dentro había calor y lo sé. _

_-¿y quién te lo devuelve a ti? –quise preguntar por la razón de que él me ayudó antes también, me salvó de una golpiza en dos ocasiones y hasta de la muerte misma._

_-mientras sigas aquí… - Él siempre con sus palabras en código, lo bueno es que yo logro entenderlas._

_Reconozco que cuando dijo eso, volví a llorar como una tonta, pero es que sus palabras me emocionaban. No me gusta que otras personas me ayuden generalmente, en este caso, esa sensación empeora en mí ahora, creo que es lastima lo que veo en sus ojos y yo no quiero sentir pena de nadie, pero es imposible rechazar la ayuda de Vegeta porque sé que él, no siente lastima por mí, es algo más lo que lo motiva a tenderme una mano, y es lo mismo que sentí yo por él, cuando le enseñé a recordar._

_-¿y ahora por qué diablos lloras? –me regañó con su voz alterada._

_Yo sonreí limpiándome otra vez los ojos con el dorso de mi mano –lo siento… solo lloro de felicidad… pero sabes que volveré a llorar de tristeza –_

_-tonta, por eso te dije que tocaras el piano –me dijo con reproche y sentí como se acercó de nuevo a mí y pude sentir sus manos en mi espalda y sus brazos en mis hombros, mi cabeza quedó en su estómago –pero si tengo que hacer esta cursilería para que dejes de llorar como si fueras una mocosa, lo haré hasta que te calles –yo abrí los ojos enormemente por esto, pero luego sonreí con una sonrisa que creí que guardaría para siempre._

_**Fin del POV de Bulma**_

Esa conversación en la sala del piano, les ayudó a ambos para volver a acercarse, hasta se habían olvidado del próximo hijo que venía en camino, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, volvió la tensión en la familia. Fueron a conversar con el doctor Kaiosama inmediatamente para decirle lo que había estado escondiendo Bulma en su vientre sin saberlo. El doctor puso un rostro urgente y esta vez las explicaciones fueron más largas que la última vez, todo para cuidar el embarazo, con incluso más cautela que con el normal. El estado de Bulma y de la criatura sería revisado constantemente, para examinar si él o ella, estaban siendo víctimas del carroñero que aloja en el cuerpo de Bulma. Le advirtieron que no debía estar bajo presión por ningún motivo, ya que el embarazo de por si te pone en un estado delicado que se suma al de la enfermedad, era importante que Bulma estuviera muy tranquila y sin alteraciones de ningún tipo, de lo contrario ella corre riesgo de un aborto involuntario. Le dijeron que tenía un mes de embarazo, que por la misma razón ellos nunca se dieron cuenta cuando sacaron los exámenes, ni Bulma se hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera porque ese día utilizó el test de embarazo para así no desperdiciarlo, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que pudo haber quedado en cinta antes de la enfermedad, estaba muy preocupada pensando en cómo terminaría por romperse su familia trocito a trocito; pero bueno, ella decidió no pensar en eso más y solo preocuparse de su embarazo.

Trunks estaba contento, iba a tener un hermanito o hermanita pronto, y lo que es mejor, su madre ya no estaba todo el tiempo nostálgica, ahora hasta le sonreía de verdad y como le prometió a su padre, la cuidaba con mucho miramiento –mami ¿Cómo se llamará mi hermanito? –preguntó Trunks, cuando estaban los tres almorzando en silencio.

Bulma miró a su hijo y detuvo la cuchara que se iba a echar a la boca –aún no lo he pensado ¿Qué tal si te pones a buscar nombres tú? –a pesar de que Bulma parecía decir las cosas como si nada estuviera pasando ahora, sus ojos y rostro mostraban lo cansada que estaba, pero como su hijo era tan pequeño aún no lo notaba.

-¡sí! Yo buscaré un nombre –exclamó el niño alegre. En eso suena el timbre de la casa, llamando la atención de todos -¡yo voy! –dijo Trunks y sin esperar respuesta fue hasta la puerta para atender a quien esperaba afuera. Al llegar allí y abrir la puerta, se encontró con un rostro familiar, pero que no recordaba en donde lo había visto antes -¿Quién eres tú, qué quieres? –pregunto el pequeño con recelo y ceño fruncido.

-vaya, tú debes ser Trunks, eras solo un bebé cuando te vi por última vez, mi nombre es Tapion, soy amigo de tu madre ¿está ella en casa? –dijo el ya más adulto Tapion poniendo una voz al nivel de un pequeño niño, que tenía una expresión algo intimidante, que sospechaba de quien había heredado.

-no te puedo decir –le respondió Trunks con arrebato, en cierta forma copiaba muy bien los diálogos que a veces escuchaba de su papá.

-¿por qué? –usó una voz más amable para ver si terminaba de mostrarle que él no era malo.

-mi papá dice que no debo decirle nada, a extraños –

-pero te acabo de decir que soy amigo de tu madre –parecía que estaba hasta suplicando.

-¿y yo cómo sé eso? –y esto era jaque mate de Trunks.

A Tapion le sorprendió la gran astucia que tenía el niño, para expresarse de esa manera. Era un niño difícil de engañar, así que no podía hacer nada contra eso y eso que ni siquiera lo estaba engañando. Hasta ridículo se veía perdiendo contra un niño de 3 años y medio de edad. Pero la puerta se abrió un poco más y allí salió el jefe de hogar para revisar porque su hijo tardaba tanto.

-¿y tú que haces aquí? –dijo Vegeta con un tono típico de él, entre serio y suspicaz. Trunks sonrió de lado cuando vio como el joven parecía un poco intimidado por la presencia imponente de su padre.

-vine a ver a Bulma, tengo que informarle algo importante, no he podido venir antes cuando me enteré de su enfermedad porque he estado viajando a muchos países últimamente –dijo Tapion impidiendo que su voz se trabara.

-¿Qué quieres informarle? –Vegeta no lo iba a dejar pasar sin más, hasta saber bien las razones que lo han traído hasta aquí.

-parece que ahora vivo con dos guardaespaldas –se escuchó las voz de Bulma, atrás de padre e hijo -¿por qué tienen retenido así a Tapion? Es mi amigo que quede claro –dijo la mujer andando hasta ellos con su silla de ruedas –cuanto tiempo Tapion, es bueno verte bien, no te he visto desde hace como dos años –lo saludó, haciendo que los dos hombres que más amaba la quedaran mirando con ciertos celos.

-hola Bulma, sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, por eso he venido a verte y también para hablar de algo que seguro te interesará –dijo el peli anaranjado, disimulando estar perturbado por la gran diferencia que se podía ver en esta Bulma a la que conoció antes ¡por Kami sus ojos se veían tristes! Pocos son los que se dan cuenta de eso, pero admiraba como fingía estar bien y ser la de siempre.

-pues adelante, pasa –le dio permiso corriendo su silla de ruedas para a un lado.

-gracias, con permiso –dijo, mirando de reojo a Vegeta que no le perdía el ojo de encima.

-con confianza sígueme, pacemos a la sala para hablar mejor, y discúlpame por estos dos hombres que tengo, últimamente se han vuelto muy sobre protector conmigo –decía Bulma mientras andaba hasta la sala, ignorando el gruñido que escuchó de Vegeta a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto Trunks y su padre los quedaban mirando, mientras se iban a la sala –Trunks, ve a vigilar a ese insecto, si tienes que interrogarlo, hazlo –le daba las indicaciones Vegeta.

-¿y tú donde estarás papá? –le preguntó el pequeñito.

-muy cerca, pero tú serás el espía así que no me falles –si se trataba de una forma de jugar, Trunks se lo tomaba muy en serio, por eso Vegeta siempre utilizaba este método para incentivar a su hijo a hacer algo.

-de acuerdo –dijo el niño con total confianza y determinación.

En la sala, Bulma y Tapion se preparaban para comenzar su conversación -¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí Tapion, para dejar todo lo que estas logrando en otros lugares del mundo? –

Antes de responderle, se le notaba lo nervioso que se había puesto por hacer el conocido gesto de rascarse la cabeza -en realidad, la razón eres tú, Bulma –dijo sincero y un poco sonrojado.

Trunks justo había escuchado eso al entrar a la sala y se quedó estático en su sitio. Luego su entrecejo se juntó, estiró el labio inferior y caminó hasta donde su mamá poniéndose al frente del intruso, y con los brazos puestos en su pequeño pecho, dejó salir una imitación de su padre perfecta -¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste sabandija!? ¡mi mami es mía y de mi papá! –dijo el niño indignado, pensando que este sujeto venía a insinuarle cosas a su mamá, esa mismas cosas que en las telenovelas salían entre un hombre y una mujer, telenovelas que veía su abuela cuando la iba a visitar.

-¡Trunks! –lo frenó su madre de golpe, pero el niño parecía cada vez más molesto.

Vegeta al contrario, sonrió de lado cuando escuchó esas palabras de su hijo "puede que tenga la apariencia de un Brief, pero el lenguaje es totalmente mío" pensó orgullo por su vástago. Estaba de brazos cruzados detrás de la pared de la sala, fuera de las vista de todos.

-escucha Trunks, yo no he venido a robarme a tu madre, ni mucho menos, lo que quería decir es que la razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque he decidido encontrar yo mismo la cura de su enfermedad –Tapion intervino el regaño de la mujer a su hijo, porque en cierto punto, el niño no lo conocía y era como si estuviera invadiendo un territorio ajeno y lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks, abrieron bien los ojos cuando escucharon eso de Tapion –pero… -Bulma iba a decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

-¿entonces eres un científico como mi mamá? –la voz de Trunks, ayudó a volver a la realidad para los dos adultos.

-sí, tu madre me enseñó todo lo que sé y por eso quiero ayudarla, para encontrar la cura de su enfermedad –ahora sentía que ya no había tanta tención, hace rato se sentía como si estuviera en una disertación.

-Tapion, con mucho respeto te lo digo, pero no quiero tu lastima ni la de nadie –dijo Bulma con voz fría. Tapion por un tiempo fue su aprendiz pero luego se convirtió en un gran amigo, a pesar de eso, no vaciló en decirle lo que le decía a todos los que la habían venido a visitar con el único propósito de entregarle sus más sinceros pésames. Bulma tenía orgullo y podía ser tan duro como el de su marido.

-por favor, esto no es ninguna lastima, yo te he admirado desde que te conocí Bulma y si tengo estas manos y este cerebro, no entiendo porque tengo que quedarme de brazos cruzados, yo te ayudaré aunque tú no estés de acuerdo con mi decisión –

Vegeta detrás de la muralla, había escuchado todo atentamente, pensando en el propósito más crítico hasta ahora, su mujer. Cualquier ayudaba servía para ella ahora, pero si esto lo hubiera escuchado unos años atrás, cuando todavía era mucho más orgulloso, él mismo le habría dicho que se metiera en donde sea la ayuda que quería brindarles, pero ahora la preocupación que tenía hacía su esposa, era mayor, y dejó pasar que este sujeto estaba enamorado de su mujer y que quizás hasta lo hacía por ese mismo motivo. Él mismo ahora podía hasta aceptar la ayuda que estaba ofreciendo de encontrar la cura y pedía en la mente que Bulma aceptara también. Todo porque esta tortura de ver los ojos tristes de su mujer acabara ya.

Bulma lo meditó por un momento con la mira gacha y luego lo miró a los ojos otra vez – ¿de qué me serviría no darte la autorización, si de todos modos no piensas hacerme caso? –le dijo sonriendo levemente, algo que alegró mucho a Tapion.

-¡genial! Muchas gracias Bulma, por aceptar mi ayuda –impulsivamente tomó ambas manos de Bulma de lo feliz que estaba.

-¡oye aléjate de mi mami! –ladró Trunks, que aunque tuviera una voz bastante infantil se escuchó muy fuerte y furiosa, hasta Vegeta se puso alerta cuando escuchó su tono de voz, pero no podía mirara para ver lo que pasaba porque o sino lo descubrirían.

-¡Trunks no seas mal educado! –otra vez lo regañó su madre un poco más molesta que la primera vez.

Trunks bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño enojado también por la intromisión de su mamá; si el tono comenzaba a subir, era ya mejor callar.

-Trunks ¿tú también quieres que tu mamá se sane, cierto? –Tapion le preguntó con amabilidad, acercándose esta vez a él. Al ver como el pequeño le asentía lentamente, volvió a hablar –bien, entonces… ¿Qué dices Bulma si se convierte en mi ayudante? –

Trunks abrió los ojos emocionado, y miró a su madre esperando ansioso la respuesta. Sabía el pequeño que si quería cumplir muy bien la promesa que le hizo a su padre de cuidar de su madre, tenía que comenzar con encontrar la cura y como aún era muy niño sin conocimiento de la bioquímica esta oportunidad que estaba ofreciéndole el enemigo le parecía ideal.

-Bueno… si Trunks se porta bien contigo… -habló Bulma insinuante.

-¡lo haré! Te lo prometo –le aseguró Trunks rápidamente colocando los ojos de cachos que mejor sabía poner.

Bulma no se podía negar a esa mirada –está bien –aceptó, pensado en las razones más que nada. Era mejor que su hijo estuviera distraído en vez de pasar su tiempo en compañía de una madre que luce triste y un padre que tampoco está de humor para entretenerlo.

-¡sí! –gritó el niño entusiasmado.

(…)

A pesar de que el tiempo pasó lento, que la preocupación se iba volviendo más perturbadora, que las discusiones y el llanto, eran más repetitivos; no se dejaron derrotar, volvían a recordar el sentido que los mantenían de pie y ya no se cuestionaban la razón de seguir adelante. Todo fue pasando concorde al tipo de problema que iban teniendo. Bulma no era la misma mujer gritona y exagerada que fue antes de su enfermedad, todas las características de su antigua personalidad ahora eran solo antónimas, Vegeta sabía de hecho que en ocasiones mentía cuando sonreía; ya no lloraba como antes, era cierto, pero tampoco aprendía a aceptar su condición de cuidado especial. No era la misma mujer que conoció pero el sentimiento que sentía no había cambiado en él. Goku era la persona que más la visitaba junto a Milk, diciendo que solo lo hacía para que Trunks y Goten pudieran jugar un rato, y así ella no pensara que solo venían para darle una mano a su insignificante vida, que ahora no eran tan insignificante desde que llevaba a otro hijo de Vegeta en su vientre.

Y todo estaba listo para la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia. Según los exámenes hechos semanalmente en Bulma le decían que su bebé estaba creciendo bien, pero seguían sin descartar la posibilidad de que pudiera venir con el insecto ya en su pequeño cuerpo, sobre todo porque, hace 4 meses atrás se le confirmó que el carroñero que alojaba en su organismo se había multiplicado y que ahora eran dos los intrusos. Esta nueva información hizo que tanto como la alimentación y los cuidados se volvieran más comprometidos. Ahora Bulma llevaba 8 meses de embarazo, no pudieron identificar bien el sexo del bebé pero eso no importaba para la familia. Trunks estaba contento, ya no veía la hora de ver a su hermanito o hermanita y Vegeta se preocupaba mientras más se acercaba la fecha de parto, así que mientras fue pasando los días se encerraba en su sala de entrenamiento, pero jamás fallaba a la hora de escuchar a Bulma tocar todas las tardes el piano con esa misma sonata que le cautivó la primera vez que la oyó. Ella por otra parte pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín, mirando constantemente ese árbol que le recordaba tanto al que escaló para rescatar el cometa de cierto niño que ahora se había convertido en un adulto y que además en su marido. Entre ellos el sexo se había hecho nulo, incluso una vez lo intentaron pero Bulma casi pierde el sentido, después de eso Vegeta ya no se acercaba a ella con esas intenciones, le causaba terror dañarla y recordando una antigua conversación con Bulma donde le dijo que jamás usaría su mano para consolarse, ahora se reía de sí mismo al verse con esa única solución de obtener placer, era algo humillante pero era mejor que traicionar a Bulma con otra mujer, nunca se permitiría hacer algo tan bajo y repugnante. Nada fue fácil en la vida que compartían ahora y al parecer en el futuro tampoco.

_**POV de Vegeta**_

_Era la primera vez que yo tenía que actuar en una situación como esta, y aunque apetecí vivirla cuando Bulma iba a dar a luz a Trunks, ahora quisiera no haber estado en el momento exacto en el que ocurre la misma circunstancia. Detesto esto; encontré a Bulma en la cocina retorciéndose de dolor por las contracciones al parecer de parto, se suponía que aún faltaban dos semanas para que ocurriera y eso a mí me preocupaba a tal punto que estaba demasiado nervioso cuando tomé a Bulma en mis brazos para llevarla al auto. Ella no podía decirme palabras por el dolor que sentía, yo no podía pensar en nada más que llevarla sin demora al hospital. Gracias al cielo que Trunks estaba con el debilucho de Tapion en su laboratorio porque no sabría qué hacer con él ahora, no quisiera que presencie está escena que ni yo mismo logro controlar._

_-me duele mucho Vegeta –escuché a Bulma sollozar de dolor cuando la subí al auto, esto hizo que me volviera más nervioso aún. Se supone que debería estar entérica, no a punto de llorar, prefiero escucharla gritarme y maldecirme, que verla vulnerable._

_-solo respira, en menos de lo que crees llegaré al hospital –creo que cuando hago las cosas bajo presión me salen mejor. No me demoré nada en llegar al mismo hospital en donde Trunks nació. No esperé a ningún maldito enfermero que viniera con la silla de ruedas, yo mismo tomé a Bulma en brazos y la llevé hasta ellos. El peso no era una dificulta el problema era lo intranquilo que estaba -¡dense prisa, mi mujer va a dar a luz! –les grité a los paramédicos, que no venían corriendo hasta mí, sino trotando. Ver a Bulma irse con esos sujetos me puso como un león en la jaula, era como esperar el veredicto de mi vida entera. Me senté en la silla más próxima con los codos en las rodillas y mis manos en mi cabello, sobándome la frente para disminuir la intranquilidad que no se iba. No quiero perderla, diablos me siento incapacitado ahora mismo, con los únicos pensamientos que son ridículamente negativos cuando deberían ser optimistas, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, llevó imaginando lo que pasaría si Bulma muriera desde que comenzó esta locura y con solo darle una oportunidad de que podría llegar a pasar me hace volverme como una tortuga sin caparazón ¿en qué clase de hombre me he convertido? No quiero ser débil ¡no quiero! Tengo que ser fuerte para mostrarle a mi mujer que todo en la vida se puede lograr, que si ella quiere rendirse yo no lo haré por mucho que a veces quisiera decir basta. _

_Mi momento de meditación enloquecedora desaparece cuando escuchó una voz masculina al frente de mí –disculpe señor ¿usted es el esposo de la recién llegada? –me preguntó un al parecer comadrón, que atendería el parto de Bulma._

_-sí ¿Qué ocurre?–le dije poniéndome de pie, fingiendo tranquilidad. Nunca le mostraría a otra persona algún tipo de debilidad. _

_-bueno, su esposa ya entró a labor de parto y como sabemos que su estado y el de la criatura son muy delicados necesitamos que usted ingrese para acompañarla por si algún inconveniente se presenta –_

_-de acuerdo –acepté inmediatamente, pero no me sentía preparado para presenciar como Bulma da a luz a nuestro segundo hijo; ahora que empiezo a recordar, durante los 8 meses que supe del embarazo de mi mujer no discutimos el sexo de él en ningún momento, ni el nombre estaba definido aún ¿por qué nunca lo hicimos? Quizás Bulma si lo pensaba pero nunca lo compartió conmigo, me siento ajeno a todo ahora; maldita sea, no me he dado cuenta en la poca atención que le estaba poniendo a mi mujer._

_Cuando entré, me hicieron ponerme una ropa verde agua bastante ridícula que era similar a la que llevaba todos los demás que atendería el parto. Al ser un caso especial, el doctor Kaiosama estaba presente también. Desde donde estaba, podía escuchar los quejidos de Bulma que me molestaban, no por el volumen, sino porque era ella precisamente la que se quejaba de dolor; sin duda, prefiero volver a escuchar los aterradores gritos de los sujetos que fueron torturados por Freezer y que una vez tuve la mala suerte de oír. Cuando terminé de ponerme el ridículo atuendo, me llevaron al lugar principal, donde Bulma estaba recostada en una camilla con unos aparatos muy extraños en sus piernas. Fue algo, que luego tendré que borrar de mi mente, por ahora solo me preocuparía de mi mujer que muestra un rostro de dolor acompañado con la traspiración que cae de su frente. _

_La escucho sollozar, pero cuando sabe que estoy allí me mira y me sujeta la mano con firmeza –no te vayas Vegeta –me dice suplicante. Veo lo cansada que estaba, pareciera que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, veo también el miedo en sus ojos azules, quizás ella también vea lo mismo en los míos. _

_-¿Cuántas veces más te lo tengo que decir? No te dejaré en esto sola Bulma –quiero que sepa de una maldita vez, que si me necesita allí estaré. En ese momento, no me importó, que ya estaban todos en la sala de parto listos para comenzar ¡al diablo! Ambos necesitamos esto, así que la besé con la desesperación de buscar tranquilidad en su boca, la que muchas veces me brindó ¿hace cuánto que no lo hacíamos como se debe? Sentí como ella también busca en mí lo mismo y por un momento hubo paz, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos. Ambos nos volvimos a concentrar en la realidad, y todo pasó tan rápido. Para cuando terminó, tenía a Bulma completamente desmayada en la camilla._

_-¿¡qué le pasa a mi mujer insecto!? –agarré al primer estúpido que se me cruzo enfrente. En este momento no podía pensar en ser civilizado._

_-solo… solo se desmayó por él agotamiento, la… la llevaremos a una sala especial para que recupere energía –_

_Solté al tipo al ver como se ponía nervioso y al confirmar que Bulma estaba bien. Luego me percaté del llanto que hace rato escuché pero no le presté atención, voltee siguiendo el sonido con la mirada y pude verlo, era varón. Me dio una idea de cómo lucía yo cuando nací, porque este niño era idéntico a mí; tenía el pelo negro y su rostro era igual al mío solo que infantil y abultado. Creo que me quedé paralizado por un breve tiempo, porque no me di cuenta cuando me lo pusieron en los brazos. Su presencia me hizo sentirme tranquilo y él también se sintió así conmigo, porque dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos que mantuvo cerrado por el mismo llanto; era totalmente igual a mí, sus ojos eran oscuros, de un color azul marino, como la mezcla entre el color de mis ojos y los de Bulma, aunque ese brillo especial que solo ella tenía, lo delataba. Otra presencia más por el que seré doblegado, pero algo no andaba bien, vi como el brillo se iba disminuyendo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que dejé de ver el azul marido de ellos. _

_-¿Qué le está pasando? – susurré con una idea aterradora en la cabeza -¿¡qué le pasa, por qué cierra los ojos!? -grité esta vez, cuando parecía que mi hijo se estaba quedando dormido. _

_El viejo de piel celeste se me acercó rápidamente –oh no, no, no –empezó a balbucear. _

_Lo agarré de su cotona completamente al límite -¿¡qué!? ¿¡habla anciano, dime que le pasa!? –_

_Es vez de decirme algo toma a mi hijo y lo pone en una incubadora donde hay máquinas de oxígeno y aparatos electrónicos que supongo es para ver el pulso –por favor no, por favor –rogaba el viejo moviendo cable y cable mientras yo me enfocaba en el cuerpo inerte de mi hijo imaginando lo peor y con miedo a saberlo, pero ya era tarde para desear no escuchar la verdad, porque la maquina pitaba un sonido constante, diciéndome que había perdido la vida. El viejo trató de revivirlo pero ya no había caso, se había ido y la sensación que sentí cuando lo supe, no se la desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, era como si me hubieran arrancado violentamente una parte de mi alma –lo lamento Vegeta, tu hijo nació débil –me dijo el bastardo, haciéndome enfurecer._

_-¿¡NO SE SUPONE QUE TÚ ERES EL MALDITO DOCTOR!? –mis manos estaban apretando su garganta; esto no era rabia, esto era trastorno. Nadie podía hacer nada, sentí como todos trataban de separarme de él, pero mi fuerza ganaba por mucho -¡MASTATE A MI HIJO! –le grité en la cara. _

_-yo… yo… yo no tuve la culpa… tu… tu hijo nació… débil… no podía hacer nada… frente a eso –_

_-¡SI NO HUBIERAS DESCARTADO LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE NACERÍA CON LA ENFERMEDAD DE BULMA, LE HABRÍAN DADO UN TRATAMIENTO ESPECIAL APENAS NACIÓ Y MI HIJO ESTARÍA VIVO AHORA MISMO! –por la ineptitud de estos tipos que se hacen llamar doctores, mi hijo… el que se supone que iba a traer un poco más de alegría en Bulma, ahora… ¿Cómo iba a decirle esto a Bulma cuando despertara y me preguntaría por él? ni yo mismo puedo soportarlo ahora, las emociones en mí son un caos, me siento devastado. No estaba preparado para este golpe, creí que todo iba a salir bien, quería ser optimista, pero la puta vida siempre me juega sucio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo sentir el primer síntoma antes de llorar como un imbécil; tenía ese nudo atorado en la garganta que me decía que no había consuelo para esta perdida. Miré a mi hijo recién nacido ahora muerto en la incubadora, me acerqué a él y me hacía pensar que solo estaba durmiendo, como cuando veía a Trunks en su cuna durmiendo tranquilo, sin ser perturbado por ninguna pesadilla ¿Qué injusta vida tenía que ser esta, para lograr que la felicidad decayera de un solo golpe? Puse una mano en mis ojos en un estado de frustración y rabia, quería que esto sea una pesadilla ¡mierda, y lo era! Pero de esas pesadillas que son reales. _

_**Fin del POV de Vegeta**_

Después de firmar todo los papeles que debía firma por la muerte de su hijo, Vegeta fue llevado a la habitación personal donde tenían a Bulma dormida. Cuando la vio allí tranquila rogó que así se quedara para siempre, no sabía cómo diablos le iba a decir lo que acababa de pasar; lo primero que Bulma le preguntaría era sobre su hijo y él no sabía cómo se lo diría, apenas podía aguantar él, el dolor de perder a un hijo, no podía creerlo. En unos segundos su hijo estaba bien, para que en menos de 15 segundos más, se desvaneciera en sus brazos; esa imagen se le iba a aparecer como pesadillas en las noches y él lo sabía. Se acercó a Bulma sentándose en la silla que estaba a un costado de la camilla, tomó su mano delgada cuando la vio afuera de las sabanas. En sus adentros rogó que de alguna manera sobrehumana él pudiera mandarle energía para darle de su fuerza y así ella volviera a hacer la misma de siempre, sin ningún medicamento doloroso, sin ninguna quimioterapia, solo a través de energía humana, se sintió ridículo al pensar en eso, era imposible que algo así llegara a suceder.

Decidió no imaginar cosas tontas y se concentró en la realidad de ahora. Él no había hecho mucho por Bulma para verla como antes, se encerraba en su gimnasio personal para evitar algo que no terminaría bien, como una discusión o el llanto de ella, sin embargo, tampoco lo hizo, porque Bulma había decidido por sí sola, no estar nostálgica por el hijo que llevaba en su interior, Vegeta creyó que Bulma por su propia voluntad más adelante aprendería sola a vivir con su enfermedad, así fue ignorando la necesidad que habitaba en su alma de ayudarla a caminar este pasaje con espinas, con la única frase "con el tiempo se acostumbrará como lo está haciendo ahora" era asunto arreglado para él, pero en el fondo de su corazón una vocecita le decía que mirara los ojos de ella, que seguían tristes, que se fijara en lo que hace todas las tardes porque algo estaba cambiado; nunca le prestó atención a esa voz y ahora sabía que todo volvería a empezar como si recién le volvieran a revelar la enfermedad, solo que esta vez sería como multiplicado por dos. Si Vegeta no pudo lidiar con una Bulma deprimida por su enfermedad, ahora como lo haría por la muerte de su hijo, que no solo lastimaría a su mujer, sino que a su hijo Trunks, que estuvo ansioso por la llegada de su hermanito. El siempre veía a su primo Goten jugar con su hermano mayor Gohan, Trunks quería hacer lo mismo y proteger a su pequeño hermano también, y eso a Vegeta lo dejaba sin saber cómo se lo diría, le arruinaría las ilusiones a su hijo. Él camino a recorrer ahora era duro que el anterior y Vegeta tenía miedo, miedo de también darse por vencido.

Siguió observando a Bulma mientras estas cosas cruzaban por su mente. Con la mano que tenía libre acarició la mejilla de ella con suavidad… con necesidad. Él siempre pensó que su vida no sería sencilla, que moriría baleado en uno de los trabajos de Freezer o mínimo moriría en manos de algún tipo por venganza, convirtiendo su muerte lenta y dolorosa; ciertamente, él se había preparado mentalmente en ese destino, pero en este otro nunca; porque jamás imaginó que formaría una familia a la cual proteger, que se casaría y tendría hijos ¡no! Eso no estaba en sus planes, por eso sentía que no podía lidiar con esto ahora, y eso que él no estaba sufriendo de ningún dolor físico, solo sufría ver a su mujer miserable y triste, le dolía el dolor de ella, como si se lo estuviera trasmitiendo de alguna forma, de repente se vio preguntándose si el amor era la causa directa para que todas estas tragedias ocurran, quizás cometió un error en decir abiertamente que la amaba, esa noche cuando estaba solo en su habitación y había discutido con Bulma.

-Vegeta… -la voz suave y ronca de Bulma, lo sacó de su razonamiento. La vio abriendo los ojos con dificultad, como si le doliera hacerlo. Ella se refregó los ojos y se enderezó de la camilla mientras recordaba porque estaba allí, podía sentir como el cuerpo le dolía y el peso era diferente, todavía no enfocaba bien sus ideas -¿dónde estoy? –le preguntó a Vegeta con voz cansada, aún no se orientaba correctamente, necesitaba una información para recordarlo.

-en el hospital –dijo Vegeta rogando que su voz se escuchara como la de siempre.

-¿en el hospital?... ¡es cierto! ¡mi bebé Vegeta! ¿¡dónde está mi bebé!? –ahora lo recordaba todo, necesitaba ver a su hijo y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Vegeta la quedó mirando, sin saber que decir o hacer, deseaba que ahora mismo empezara un apocalipsis zombi o algo así o mínimo que fuera interrumpido, para así no decir la cruda verdad, no podía decirle semejante desgracia, simplemente no podía. Quería ser frio, pero con esto no podía ser así, cuando él mismo se sentía destrozado por la perdida.

-¡Vegeta, dime dónde está mi bebé! ¡dímelo! –le exigió notando como su esposo la miraba con una dura expresión, pero diferente a la que conocía. Entonces Bulma pudo ver en sus ojos la verdad y el mundo se le vino abajo –pero lo escuché… ¡Vegeta yo lo escuché! ¡Estaba llorando, era varón yo lo escuché, lo escuché llorar! –y se desparramó en llanto, como nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando le dijeron sobre su enfermedad. Gritó y lloró frenéticamente, encorvándose en la camilla y poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Vivir con la idea de que tu hijo iba a nacer bien por los reportes del doctor, la llenó de serenidad, ahora todo se había derrumbado y por Kami que dolía, era agonizante y se sentía culpable a la vez; sí no hubiera tenido la enfermedad, su hijo ahora estaría vivo –¡yo lo oí, yo lo oí…! -repetía Bulma en su ataque de llanto – ¡se iba a llamar Vegito!... ¡Vegito, así se iba a llamar, Vegeta! –gritó su nombre que la desgarraba por dentro.

Vegeta la abrazó, mientras acariciaba su cabello turquesa con la mano, ella se aferró a su pecho desesperadamente. El nudo en la garganta de Vegeta se desató y con ello, las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo. Apretó los dientes mientras las gotas saladas corrían por sus mejillas, no había ruido en su llanto, pero las lágrimas caían. El dolor de verla así, era inaguantable y perder a su hijo también, hasta rabia le daba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, para no llorar. Podía ser frio, podía ser orgulloso, pero esto era incontrolable, toda su vida se contuvo de llorar, de desahogarse, él quería mostrar fortaleza, no debilidad, incluso pudo contener el llanto cuando su madre murió, ahora ya no podía y las lágrimas cayeron invitadas por el dolor. Ambos habían perdido a su hijo y con ello un pedazo de sí mismos.

(…)

A Bulma le tuvieron que dar un sedante para dormirla, para que no siguiera debilitándose, si seguía así, su estado se iba a poner crítico. Vegeta luego del tormento, decidió llamar a los padres de su esposa, para informarle la devastadora noticia y que además pasaran a buscar a Trunks, que estaba en el laboratorio de Tapion. La señora Brief se ofreció a decirle la mala noticia a Trunks, Vegeta tenía pensado hacerlo él, pero después de ver a Bulma en esas condiciones, le cedió la oportunidad a su suegra, ella le explicaría más maternalmente la situación, porque en ese caso Vegeta no sabía cómo proceder. Después de un día más en el hospital, a Bulma le dieron el alta, ella no quiso esperar más, le hizo un entierro decente a su hijo, después de todo había nacido vivo. El nombre en la lápida era Vegito, una idea que le dio Trunks a su madre cuando comenzaron a buscar nombres para el bebé. El funeral fue algo muy triste de ver, todos los de Kame House acompañaron a la familia Saiyajin ese día, pero ni alcanzaron a hablar con algún integrante. La familia se había retirado cuando todo acabó, ni siquiera Trunks le prestaba atención a su mejor amigo Goten.

Al llegar a casa, todos caminaron por su propio rumbo. Vegeta a su gimnasio personal, Bulma encerrada en su habitación y Trunks se quedó viendo televisión, todos con el mismo propósito, buscar consuelo por sí mismo. Era la primera vez que la casa de ellos parecía no tener vida. Todo volvió a hacer como antes otra vez, y es que Vegeta no sabía ya que hacer con Bulma, ella se estaba encerrando en una depresión en la que nadie podía hacer nada y se echaba la culpa de la muerte de su hijo, que por ella y su enfermedad había muerte su cachorro, la única parte que le tranquilizaba es que Bulma no dejaba de tocar el piano en las tardes, pero lo hacía con una tristeza que Vegeta ya no soportaba. Trunks era el que más se acercaba a su madre para hablar con ella, para tratar de alegrarle el día. Él veía como sus padres estaban muy ausentes el uno con el otro, pensaba que tenía que hacer algo por ellos pero no sabía qué. Fue tanto la desesperación y la tristeza en Bulma, que terminó por apartar a todos los que venían a verla, les gritaba que no quería la lastima de nadie y al final se terminaban yéndose, para no volver otra vez.

Vegeta se preguntaba a su yo interno ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? su hijo en el almuerzo lo miraba pidiéndole con sus ojos ayuda y él en las noches maldecía su cobardía de ayudarlo. Encerrarse en su gimnasio lo libraba de la realidad, y cuando salía de él se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Si se había prometido en cuidar y ayudar a Bulma a salir adelante ¿por qué se escondía? Ya no se entendía ni siquiera se reconocía, estaba tan desesperado imaginando a la Bulma que conocía antes que esta otra la consumiera a ella, como si la que conoció había muerto y la que veía solo era un fantasma un fantasma que ni le hablaba. Fue cuando lo decidió al final, cuando miles de recuerdos torturaron su mente en el gimnasio, recordándole lo que ella hizo por él.

Esa misma noche se golpeó y se lastimó lo más que podía; no era masoquismo, era una idea que se le ocurrió, así que cuando ya estuvo lo bastante lastimado tanto que apenas y podía caminar, subió hasta su habitación, donde compartía con Bulma. Cuando abrió la puerta, ella estaba sentada en la cama con un rostro apagado, que se modificó cuando vio a Vegeta entrar en esas condiciones.

-¡Vegeta! –exclamó ella asustada de verlo tan mal herido. Era tanto el daño que Vegeta se hizo a si mismo que cuando trató de dar un paso, su cuerpo ya no resistió y calló en el suelo inconsciente. Despertó una hora después, con Bulma encima curándole las heridas con cuidado. Ella todavía no se daba cuenta que él ya había despertado y que la miraba estudiando ahora el rostro que ya no tenía tristeza, sino preocupación. Cuando Bulma al fin se dio cuenta, ella agarró su mejilla y puso un rostro aplacado para luego fruncir un poco el ceño - al fin despiertas, hombre, me tenías muy preocupada ¿cómo fue que quedaste en esas condiciones? –preguntó Bulma con un tono enojado.

Vegeta quería sonreír, pero le dolía tanto todo que no podía. Estaba feliz de verla así, como antes, cuando lo regañaba por venir herido. No estaba seguro de hacer esto cuando lo pensó en el gimnasio, si la preocupación por él lograría que la tristeza se fuera a un lado; le alegraba saber que había funcionado –yo mismo me lastimé –respondió a su pregunta con voz baja por el dolor.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué? ¿por qué hiciste algo así? –

-por ti estúpida mujer –habló cerrando los ojos, tratando de disminuir el dolor.

-no entiendo –Bulma estaba realmente confundida.

-ahg, ya estaba hartándome de verte flojear –le reclamó, en una mentira que parecía cierta para Bulma –así que me lastimé para que me curaras y dejaras de perder el tiempo mirando a la nada como una idiota… dijiste que no querías la lastima de nadie, pues… desde ahora en adelante se acabó tu comodidad Bulma, volverás a hacer el almuerzo, jugaras con Trunks y le leerás un estúpido cuento antes de dormir, lavaras su ropa y la mía y no me interesa si te vas en una maldita silla de ruedas todo el puto día, lo harás sin reclamar nada, es tu trabajo no el mío, si no quieres que te trate como si sintiera lastima por ti, tendrás que comportante como la mujer que eras, no como una pobre imbécil que se queda todo el tiempo encerrada en su habitación –dijo arrogante como hace mucho a dejado de ser.

-¿¡pero qué te has creído que eres!? –todo lo que dijo hizo enfurecer a Bulma.

-soy tu esposo y tienes responsabilidades conmigo, ahora cállate, que voy a dormir –como pudo, se acostó dándole la espalda a Bulma, sabiendo de ante mano lo enojada que debe estar su esposa, importándole muy poco, era lo que quería, porque este era un paso para lograr que Bulma volviera hacer como antes. Porque había decidido verla sonreír como antes.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Péguenme, maltrátenme, insúltenme si quieren, pero de verdad, de verdad, lo siento por este atraso injustificado. No quería demorarme así, fueron como dos semanas insoportables para mí, porque estaba totalmente en blanco, borré tantas cosas en este capítulo que por esa razón no me quedó tan largo como los anteriores, estaba totalmente frustrada, y lo lamento, pero cuando no llega la inspiración, soy un desastre. Yo creo que esta nota de autora, solo es para disculparme, con las personas que mayormente me comenta, a ustedes les debo una sincera disculpa porque sé que me dijeron que no me retrasara tanto en escribir y yo tampoco quiero retrasarme porque se pierde la esencia de la historia. Bueno yo creo que solo hoy diré lo arrepentida que estoy, es la segunda vez que me atraso así y quiero que en el próximo capítulo no me ocurra lo mismo. Por esa misma razón, hoy mismo empiezo a escribir 5 paginas si es necesario, esperemos que me resulte. Hasta entonces un beso muy grande a mis amadas Vegetarianas me leen y me escriben si fallas ¡Adiós! **_

_**Veros: hola veros, bienvenida debo decir primero, a mi fic. Cuando me dijiste en tu comentario que lo leíste en tan poco tiempo, me quedé de piedra, nunca pensé que con esa magnitud, que les gusta leer mi fic, a pesar de que me dejan sus comentarios y todo, uno no sabe lo que en realidad sienten las personas por dentro, por esa razón, me sorprendí mucho. Ahora, yo publico o actualizo más o menos saltándome dos o tres semanas, antes solo me saltaba una, pero ahora se apuesto muy difícil escribir. Te pido una disculpa a ti también, por este atraso, son dos veces que me pasa lo mismo, y estoy logrando apresurarme lo más que puedo para no dejarlas a medias. Muchas gracias por leerme, con ese cariño, espero no dejarte insatisfecha con este capítulo, porque yo lo estoy, siento que me faltó más. Te mando un abrazo muy grande y nos leemos ojala muy pronto, adiós. **_


	19. Chapter 19 ahora yo te enseño a recordar

_**Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni planeo que me pertenescan, Pero la historia es Totalmente mía**_

_**Capítulo 19) ahora yo te enseño a recordar**_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Estaban atrasados y como si el destino estaba en contra de que llegaran a tiempo a sus labores, el elevador se había quedado detenido. Ambos trataron de comunicarse con el personal, con N17 que en este momento debería estar mirando las cámaras y darse cuenta que necesitaban ayuda. Pero el chico en ese preciso instante, estaba muy ocupado con una chica en el baño, dejando a la pareja atrapada sin más que hacer que esperar.**_

_**-¡maldición! ¿¡dónde diablos estará ese bueno para nada!? –ladró Vegeta enrabiado. Iba a perder la oportunidad de entrenar con las olas más potentes de la playa en Kame House. Lo había visto en la televisión, las marejadas iban a ser muy altas y él así lo deseó hace mucho, no podía ser que justo en ese preciso momento le ocurriera algo así. **_

_**-tranquilízate Vegeta, se dará cuenta pronto de que estamos aquí encerrados –Bulma trataba de apaciguar a Vegeta y a la vez a ella misma, porque hoy tenía que terminar justamente el proyecto que estuvo elaborando hace bastante tiempo, ya no podía retrasarlo más. **_

_**Las esperanzas de que alguien viniera a sacarlos de allí, terminaron cuando ya había pasado una hora y media. Vegeta y Bulma estaban sentados en el suelo del elevador, contándose cosas triviales mientras duraba el encierro –así que le dije a Kakarotto, que dejara mi comida a donde estaba o lo mataría y es por eso que empezó el enfrentamiento esa vez –relataba Vegeta sin interés.**_

_**-ustedes siempre se están peleando por eso –ella suspira y comienza a acariciarse los brazos. Era invierno, y el frio era fatal, se estaba congelando de pies a cabeza, necesitaba calor de algo o alguien. Miró a Vegeta que parecía estar muy pensativo, hasta que la miró a ella –hace tanto frio Vegeta –mención insinuante, con voz seductora.**_

_**Pero Vegeta ya estaba imaginando cosas también por el frio, la veía a ella como una frazada parlante con quien abrazarse y cuando se dio cuenta que era Bulma, la sonrisa de lado se embozó mucho más –yo conozco una manera de entrar en calor –y listo, ya estaban ambos devorándose como dos zombis por un poco de carne humana. Habían hecho el amor en el baño, en la cocina, en el balcón del departamento, en el asiento trasero del auto de Vegeta, en la oficina de Bulma, en las playas de Kame House, en la ducha, en el sofá, en el piso e incluso, en la piscina del edificio, esa que estaba al aire libre en la terraza del lugar ¿qué más da si lo hacían en el elevador? Que viera todo el mundo como era tener sexo como debe ser, además se habían olvidado de las cámaras, del mundo completo y hasta del mismo frio, ya que el calor los envolvió tan rápido como comenzaron a desnudarse, ahora hasta traspiración tenían. La falda de Bulma estaba totalmente arriba, con las bragas a medio quitar y sus senos desnudos salían de su blusa desbotonada, Vegeta tenía el pantalón a la mitad de las piernas y su chaleco negro estaba botado en un rincón del elevador, dejándolo con el torso totalmente descubierto, solo con la corbata que le robó a Bulma, cuando se la quitó, mientras se jugueteaban entre los dos. En esas fachas procedieron a unirse, como perros en celo. Ambos gemían y gritaba a la vez, con un volumen vocal bestial, por el pacer, por la excitación, por los roces mismos. Bulma aprisionada en la pared por el cuerpo de Vegeta, que solo le levantaba una de las piernas, para entra en ella con facilidad, así ambos se penetraban la boca también. Estaban encandilados por su deseo lujurioso, tanto así que no sintieron cuando el elevador fue bajando un rato después.**_

_**N17 había regresado a su puesto de trabajo, encontrándose así, un perfecto video porno en una de las cámaras. Lo más insólito fue ver quien eran los protagonistas. Había aceptado que Bulma ahora era pareja de ese sujeto con mirada fría, pero no podía imaginar como era su relación realmente, si el sexo era contaste, si se trataban con cariño o no; en Bulma pudo esperarlo, pero en ese sujeto sin duda no. Ahora su duda se había disipado, y vaya que se daban duro contra el muro. Se notaba que había meses de practica ahí, lo que más disfrutó ver, fue el cuerpo de Bulma, que aunque no estuviera desnuda completamente, se podía ver los pechos de la chica y las dimensiones de ellos. N17 realmente está disfrutando ver eso, hasta que vio como un anciano ya conocido entre el edificio, se acercó a él con una mirada enojada. **_

_**-¡oye mocoso! ¡Estoy esperando el elevador por media hora! ¿¡qué diablos está ocurriendo!? –puso el bastón que traía en el mesón para hacer más ruido.**_

_**-sí se tarda, hay más elevadores al lado señor –le respondió también de mal humor.**_

_**-pero a mí me gusta ese ¡es más rápido! –gritó otra vez el viejo cascarrabias.**_

_**N17 rodó los ojos, cabreado de escucharlo hablar, debía interrumpir a la feliz pareja que gozaban del uno al otro, o si no, su padre se iba a enojar si el viejo iba a contarle –está bien, arreglaré el problema enseguida –y apretando un botón, el elevador empezó a bajar y el anciano fue a esperarlo una vez más, si saber que le daría un ataque al corazón por lo que verá. **_

_**Cuando se abrieron las puertas, al viejo se le cayó el bastón y la mandíbula en el suelo también. Vegeta y Bulma, notaron el cambio de ambiente repentino, para por fin darse cuenta que el elevador había bajado y estaba con las puertas abiertas de par en par y no solo eso, que hasta estaba ese anciano tan fastidioso que tenían de vecino mirándolos con ojos para afuera de huevo tibio. Ambos se quedaron congelados a pesar del calor que llegaron a invocar. Vegeta apretó rápidamente el botón de subida y las puertas fueron cerradas otra vez. **_

_**-ay, que vergüenza, mira en lo que nos hemos convertido, en dos cochinos –Bulma estaba totalmente sonrojada vistiéndose apresurada ¿cómo miraría a ese viejo ahora? o a N17 que sabía bien que lo había visto todo.**_

_**-ese anciano entrometido y tu amigo de la recepción me las van a pagar –se sentía muy humillado Vegeta. Aunque bien sabían los dos, que la culpa fue de ambos, por no aguantarse. Pero, después de que entraron al departamento para arreglarse la ropa nuevamente, lo único que les causo la situación, fue gracias, porque terminaron riéndose después de todo. **_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

-me pregunto ¿cómo estará Bulma? hace mucho que no la veo y estoy preocupada por ella, ni siquiera me atrevo a llamarla, después de la espantada que nos echó la última vez, ya no sé qué hacer –Milk le decía a su esposo mientras le servía la gran cantidad de comida que el hombre podía llegar a ingerir.

-mmm… yo también estoy preocupado, Vegeta no me dice nada, ambos están pasando por una etapa difícil ahora –Goku puso las manos detrás de su cabeza mirando hacía el techo de su casa.

-es verdad, pobre Bulma, la muerte de un hijo es difícil de superar –ella no quería ni imaginarse en esa situación; se volvería loca si uno de sus hijos muriera -¿Qué deberíamos hacer? yo quiero ayudarla, pero ella no me dejará hacerlo –extrañaba increíblemente a su amiga, y le desesperaba no poder hacer nada para animarla; sobre todo escuchar como su Goku le preguntaba al marido de Bulma, sí ella había mejorado en su autoestima y él siempre le respondía lo mismo, que su esposa solo vivía en su habitación -¡ese hombre debería hacer algo por ella! ¡está dejando que se muera en su tristeza! ¿¡qué es lo que ha hecho por Bulma hasta el momento!? –gritó indignada, sin fijarse que salpicaba toda la sopa que le puso a Goku en la mesa.

Su esposo se puso serio por ese comentario –Milk –la llamo con voz firme, haciendo sorprender a su mujer que conocía muy bien la otra cara de su marido y que la usaba más bien cuando veía una injusticia –recuerda que el hijo también era de Vegeta y que él lo vio morir en sus brazos, Bulma no fue la única que sufrió la pérdida, ambos necesitan recuperarse y solo apoyándose el uno al otro lograran salir de esto –no le gustaba que su esposa juzgara mal a su primo, él vivió una experiencia injusta, por eso era como era, pero Goku bien sabía que Vegeta no era de los que se rinden fácilmente, porque ese orgullo que tenía, lo hacían levantarse una y otra vez enfrentando el destino y mirándolo cara a cara.

-¿¡y qué!? ¿tenemos que esperar que entre ellos se arreglen? –

-más bien, esperar ese milagro –dijo muy en serio.

(…)

Al otro día de esa noche en la que Vegeta llegó mal herido por su propia mano, hizo a Bulma despertarse, para que le preparara el desayuno, incluso mandó a Trunks a que la apurara, que tenía mucha hambre. Ella por no dejarse vencer frente a lo que dijo Vegeta anoche, se levantó de la cama y trató de caminar; no quería usar la silla de ruedas, la odiaba con solo mirarla, así que caminó lento por la falta de nutrientes. Bulma ahora estaba muy delgada, y por debajo de los ojos, tenía, unas ojeras que se notaban por su tez blanca. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, y cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró a Vegeta de brazos cruzados en el asiento principal de la mesa. Bulma le echó una mirada molesta al verlo allí como si fuera ella la sirvienta.

-te tardaste –dijo Vegeta demandante. Por dentro, se sorprendió de ver a su mujer sin la silla de ruedas, aunque él también, se había olvidado de bajársela por la escalera, ya que ella no podía por si sola.

-eres tan desconsiderado Vegeta, no vez que estoy… -se dio cuenta que estaba diciéndole precisamente lo que él quería escuchar. No dijo más, ahora estaba aún más enojada.

Vegeta en cambio sonrió de lado, su plan de apoco daba frutos. Trunks llegó unos minutos después, vestido como su papá le dijo que hiciera -¿mami, ya está listo el desayuno? –preguntó muy contento de verla en la cocina, al parecer su padre había logrado sacarla de la habitación.

-en un instante cariño –a pesar de su enfermedad, no podía dejar de ser cariñosa con su hijo y ahora que pensaba en ello, lo había estado dejando de lado por mucho tiempo, no era justo para su pequeño, él no tenía la culpa de nada y apenas sabía lo que en realidad ocurría con ella. Fue una mala madre en haberlo dejado solito todo este tiempo. Ahora mínimo, debía darle un desayuno sabroso. Puso lo que faltaba en la mesa, pero el café de Vegeta aún no lo podía hacer, la tapa estaba atorada y no podía destaparla por su debilidad en los brazos y manos. Luchó por abrirla, pero le dolía hacerlo; se quejó de frustración cuando no pudo al final. No quería pedirle a Vegeta su ayuda, la vería como una debilucha.

Pero Vegeta se había percatado de esto, y se levantó de la silla, poniéndose atrás de Bulma, pegando su cuerpo duro estratégicamente en su mujer. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos por la mano de Bulma, hasta que ambas manos quedaran unidas una debajo de la otra -¿te ayudo? –le dijo en el oído, haciendo estremecer a Bulma, debilitándola más de lo que ya estaba y por un momento sintió que caería al suelo, por su cálido aliento que acarició su cuello en unos segundos.

Vegeta no esperó respuesta de ella, solo abrió la tapa junto a la mano de su mujer. La tapa sonó cuando fue abierta y Vegeta aprovechó para aspirar el aroma de su esposa –gra… gracias –dijo Bulma con dificultad ¿¡pero qué diablos!? ¿qué le estaba pasando?, estaba actuando como si Vegeta fuera un desconocido y atractivo hombre que le provocaba estremecimientos con solo acercarse, como si ella tuviera 16 años otra vez. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no hacían el amor, que quizás su cuerpo se había olvidado de cómo era tenerlo cerca, de que la acariciara, que la besara, que la tocara ¡ay por Kami, como extrañaba que Vegeta la llevara a la gloría! no había duda de que esa era la razón del creciente ardor que sentía en su entrepierna ahora, podía apostar que estaba hasta mojada.

Vegeta dejó el cuerpo de su mujer y volvió a sentarse para esperar su desayuno. Fingiendo que pasó para él desapercibido la reacción que Bulma tuvo frente a sus narices. Él también estaba deseoso de hacerla suya otra vez, pero debía contenerse, hasta que las cosas con Bulma mejoraran y hasta que ella tuviera la fuerza suficiente para entregarse a él sin dificultad; de momento, volvería a enamorarla, haría que ella sintiera otra vez la necesidad de estar con él, de la confianza que había entre los dos y al darse cuenta de que todavía él no le era indiferente a Bulma en lo carnal, le daba un punto a favor.

Trunks miró a su padre, que sonreía satisfecho. El niño no entendía lo que había hecho, pero si se dio cuenta que su madre estaba algo aturdida sirviéndole el café. Seguro su papá quería estar a solas con ella -¿mamá, puedo hoy ir a la casa de Goten? –preguntó el pequeño, sabiendo que era la mejor idea para distraer su mente y también para dejar a sus padres solos.

-está bien, pero tendrá que llevarte tu papá –le dijo Bulma a su hijo.

-¿y tú no lo puedes llevar? –reclamó Vegeta siguiendo el plan que había organizado.

Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada nuevamente ¿cómo era posible que Vegeta de un momento a otro cambiara de atento a patán? – ¡bueno, si estamos con esa actitud Vegeta, será mejor que me digas de una maldita vez cual es el problema contigo! –le gritó cansada de su actitud altanera.

-¿¡qué cuál es mi problema!? ¿cuál es el tuyo? ¿acaso no puedes por ti misma hacer las cosas que hacías antes? –

-muy bien ¡bien! ¿¡quieres que lo digas, verdad!? ¿¡por eso me estas jodiendo tanto!? ¡estoy débil idiota! ¡bien, te lo dije! ¡estoy débil! dé… -sus piernas no resistieron el rudo movimiento que hizo Bulma al acercarse a Vegeta mientras le gritaba. Iba a caer al suelo, pero nunca pasó, Vegeta la había sostenido antes de que sus rodillas tocaran suelo firme.

-¡hump! Eres una mujer muy problemática Bulma –la tomó de la cintura con un fuerte agarre, enderezándola nuevamente. El rostro de ella lucía sorprendida, era como estar viviendo algo que hace mucho pasó, un recuerdo de Vegeta cuando recién lo empezaba a conocer.

Trunks se asustó al ver a su madre así, y quiso hacer algo, pero en las discusiones de sus padres no debía meterse, aun así, estaba enojado con su papá por haber tratado así a su madre. Ella estaba enferma, debía ser cuidadoso como él mismo le dijo que fuera.

Vegeta dejó a Bulma recuperarse y luego miró a su hijo que estaba con su pequeño ceño fruncido –apresúrate en comer Trunks, te quiero listo en cinco minutos para llevarte con el hijo de Kakarotto –después de decir eso, se esfumó de la cocina, dejando a Bulma y a Trunks totalmente confundidos.

"¿qué es lo que trama ese hombre?" pensó Bulma sabiendo más que nadie, que su esposo tenía algo entre manos, pero no sabía si debía preocuparse por eso.

(…)

Vegeta llevaba a Trunks en el auto lo más rápido que podía, la ausencia de Trunks en la casa, sería de gran ayuda para seguir con su plan, pero su hijo en este momento estaba con un rostro enojado, además que estaba muy callado en su asiento, por lo general el niño siempre parloteaba y parloteaba igual que su madre, ahora era raro no escucharlo hablar como un loro.

–Sé que te pasa algo enano, ya suéltalo –le dijo Vegeta a su hijo mirando solo el camino a la casa de los Son.

-hiciste que mamá se lastimara –soltó el pequeño con un puchero enojado en su rostro.

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que le decía, ¿su hijo de donde sacaba esa conclusión? –mira niño, en primer lugar, jamás he lastimado a tu madre… -"al menos no físicamente" pensó, recordando bastantes ocasiones, donde dijo lo que no debió decir y la hizo llorar–en segundo lugar, un mocoso como tú no entendería lo que yo estoy tratando de hacer –

-¡pero le gritaste! –le aclaró mirando hacía la ventana que tenía al lado bastante más enojado, si miraba a los ojos a su papá era como provocarlo a que le diera una golpiza por haberle levantado la voz; por eso ahora notó su error y bajó un tanto la voz –dijiste que debíamos cuidar de mamá, pero tu casi la haces caer y la hiciste enojar –

Es ahora cuando Vegeta deseaba que su hijo no fuera más inteligente que cualquier niño de su edad, otro niño a los tres años y medio que tenía, hablaría tonterías y sería ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero su hijo no, él se fijaba en todo y sabía cómo enfrentar una oración. Vegeta sentía que hablaba con un niño de 5 años no de tres y medio -¿hace cuánto que nos vez a tu madre enfadada? –le preguntó a su hijo seriamente.

Trunks se puso a pensar y recordó que hace muchísimo tiempo, que no la veía enojada, más bien siempre estaba triste –no sé… hace mucho tiempo –respondió el niño con dificultad.

-¿te acuerdas cuando tu madre te regañó por última vez? –

-no… -dijo el niño pensativo.

-bueno, tu madre tampoco se acuerda y no es porque por más que traté de hacerlo no lo recuerda, es porque su tristeza hizo que se olvidara de algunos recuerdos, así como a mí me pasó una vez. La diferencia es que yo logré olvidarme de mi pasado casi por completo, tu madre está recién atravesando esa etapa sin fijarse y yo Trunks, la estoy ayudando a recordar, desde el enojo, hasta la felicidad que tenía. Cada emoción, tendrá que ser revivida otra vez por ella para que así, vuelva a hacer como antes y pueda aceptar su enfermedad –le reveló su plan a Trunks, esperando que lo haya entendido, aunque le faltó algo muy importante por decir, que los recuerdos que él estaba reviviendo, eran unos que solo vivió junto a él, esa misma etapa juvenil, que duró más o menos dos años.

-¿es como… un rompecabezas? –le dijo el niño no muy seguro.

-exacto, como un rompecabezas –Vegeta sonrió orgullo por la rápida y certera respuesta de su cachorro, ni el mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

(…)

Después de dejar a su hijo en casa de Kakarotto y de ser acorralado por preguntas referente a su esposa, salió de allí suspirando de tranquilidad, esa familia era hostigadora, un dolor de cabeza total. Cuando llegó al fin a su gran casota, bajó del vehículo y lo dejó allí mismo; el segundo paso a ejecutar, no era dentro de la casa. Buscó a Bulma por todos lados y la encontró inesperadamente en la cocina, lavando lentamente los pocos platos y utensilios que habían usado para desayunar. Vegeta se regaló un minuto para mirarla. Aun no se acostumbraba a los ojos tristes que ella tenía, ni tampoco a su delgado cuerpo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su mujer no solo emocionalmente y la diferencia se veía a lo lejos; y aun así, Vegeta no entendía la pregunta que se estuvo haciendo deliberadamente todo los días ¿por qué seguía igual de atraído a ella? cualquier otro hombre se habría aburrido de lo insípida que ha estado siendo Bulma, pero Vegeta sigue necesitándola como loco y ahora más que antes; porque ella ya no le presta la atención de antes y eso lo hace ponerse inquieto, como un cachorro que no es acariciado.

Luego de estar escudriñando el ser de su mujer, se acercó un poco más a ella para que notara su presencia -¿ya terminaste con eso? –preguntó Vegeta, apoyándose en el mesón que estaba al lado de Bulma.

Ella pegó un pequeño brinquito cuando escuchó a Vegeta que le habló. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se fijó cuando él había llegado –te he dicho muchas veces que no me asustes así –le acordó enojada de ser interrumpida en su meditación.

Vegeta ni se inmutó -¿Cuánto te queda para terminar? –

-no sé, quizás si me ayudaras tú, terminaría más rápido –dijo con ironía.

Vegeta resopló y se remangó las mangas para ayudarle, acto que sorprendió a Bulma, que pensó que su marido se iría sin prestarle atención como siempre cuando de cosas caseras se trataba –dame eso, yo lo enjuago –Vegeta se puso al lado de su mujer ayudándola con el objetivo de apresurarla, en otras circunstancias, jamás haría una labor tan femenina como esa, a menos que Bulma no estuviera en casa.

En silencio terminaban lo que les quedaba de platos y tasas sucias, pero entre sus caderas se podía sentir una electricidad que chocaba sin siquiera tocarse. Bulma comenzó a apurarse, cuando vio que Vegeta ya no tenía otro plato para enjuagar y al hacerlo más rápido la espuma de la esponja, salpicó la cara de Bulma tapándole un ojo completo, una cosa que la hizo detenerse por el ardor que comenzó a sentir -¡rayos! –se quejó tratando de sacárselo con la mano, pero como también estaba con espuma, solo lograba esparcírsela más.

Vegeta la miró con la inutilidad que ejecutaba la acción –no seas torpe, te estas ensuciando toda la cara así –agarró ambas muñecas de Bulma para apartarlas de su rostro, pero ella en método de venganza por llamarla torpe, puso ambas manos en el rostro de Vegeta ensuciando sus mejillas con espuma.

-¿a quién le dices torpe? – dijo Bulma enojada, abriendo solo el ojo que tenía sin espuma para mirar como Vegeta había quedado, rio cuando lo vio con espuma hasta en la boca –jajajaja –

-¿te parece gracioso? Muy bien –tomó la esponja de Bulma que aun contenía mucha espuma y la exprimió hasta tener una buena cantidad en su mano.

Bulma agarró su mano antes de que él la atacara –oye no seas tramposo, tengo un ojo menos –trató de impedirlo pero solo alcanzó a sacar un poco de la espuma que Vegeta tenía, antes de que él con alevosía le untara la espuma en el cuello descubierto de su mujer, donde comenzó a resbalar por los pechos.

-el que ríe al último… -Vegeta no alcanzó a decirlo cuando su campo visual fue tapado por más espuma de parte de Bulma.

-ríe mejor –terminó su mujer por él, sin parar de reír.

Vegeta gruñó y humillado tomó la manguera de la cocina y le tiró agua en la cara a Bulma mojándola casi completamente. Los cabellos de Bulma que estaban en su frente, quedaron pegados haciendo que sus ojos quedaran completamente tapados por su pelo color turquesa. Ahora era el turno de Vegeta para reír cruelmente, mientras tanto su mujer parecía un gato mojado.

-¡no es justo! –Bulma se apartó el cabello mirando a Vegeta que sonreía muy triunfal.

-en la guerra todo vale –se justificó él, sacándose su propia espuma de la cara.

De repente en la cabeza de Bulma surgió casi un deja vu, algo hizo clic, otro recuerdo que se encendió como un fosforo en la oscuridad. Cuando con Vegeta empezaron su relación o bien, cuando comenzaron a conocerse, juegos como estos sucedían a diario. Por eso nunca se aburrieron el uno con él otro, porque por cosas tan infantiles como estas, terminaban riendo o yendo directamente a la cama. Hace mucho que habían dejado de ser así, habían madurado un poco más y la enfermedad de Bulma también hizo cambiar esa forma de tratarse que tenían antes. Por eso ahora era como revivir un sentimiento olvidado, ese sentimiento que hizo a Bulma enamorarse de Vegeta cada vez más. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que había olvidado bastantes cosas sin darse cuenta, cosas que eran importantes en su vida diaria, todo por estar pensando en lo que padecerá su futuro.

-mujer ya terminé con esto, vamos –Vegeta la sacó nuevamente de su ensueño, tomándole la mano para que lo siguiera.

Bulma se quedó aturdida por un momento, hasta que reacción a lo que dijo su esposo -¿a dónde vamos? –no tenía idea de que iban a salir.

-tengo que hacer algo y no puedo dejarte sola aquí, así que quieras o no te llevo conmigo –quiso seguir caminando con ella hasta él auto, pero Bulma se detuvo impidiéndole a Vegeta empujarla para que avanzara ya que podía ser peligroso, por su débil condición.

-puedo cuidarme sola aquí –Bulma no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado, su casa la resguardaba del mundo que la miraba con inutilidad.

-no, no puedes –Vegeta sabía que Bulma volvería a replicar, así que la tomó en brazos, teniendo en cuenta que ella no podía patalear porque su fuerza lo impedía.

-¡Vegeta suéltame! –

-no –fue su simple respuesta, para luego meterla al auto y hasta ponerle el cinturón de seguridad por si las dudas, ella mientras golpeaba su espalda dura con sus puños débilmente, pero se sentían como simples caricias. Vegeta luego fue en busca de la silla de ruedas de Bulma y se metió al auto, conduciendo rápidamente.

-¿me puedes decir por lo menos a dónde vamos? –le preguntó viéndose resignada a acompañarlo.

-voy a ir a buscar algo a un lugar –dejó con esa respuesta a una más intrigada Bulma que ya sabía que si Vegeta respondía así, era porque no le pensaba dar más detalles a continuación.

Se quedaron en silencio en el automóvil, haciendo que la verdadera actitud de Bulma volviera a caducar, transformándose en lo que se ha convertido hace como 10 meses, una triste persona, que mira por la ventana de un auto, pensando si la vida algún día se compadecerá de su existencia. Vegeta la observaba cuando tenía la oportunidad. Desde que pasó esto, él la miraba relativamente en las noches, cuando ella dormía; hasta en los sueños, su semblante era triste y por un momento él, a esas horas de la madrugada, también se tomaba un tiempo para recrear el rostro triste de su mujer en el suyo propio, así, cuando sea de día, vuelva a su rostro la expresión normal otra vez, mostrándole a su hijo y a cualquiera de los demás, que él era el fuerte en esa casa, aunque por dentro a veces sentía lo contrario.

Bulma en poco tiempo en el que miraba el camino, empezó a darse cuenta que el recorrido que estaba siguiendo Vegeta, era muy conocido para ella ¡pero su mente otra vez! No le permitía volver el tiempo atrás para acordarse de las calles que comenzaba a ver ¿tan dañado estaba su cerebro por la tristeza? Se estaba esforzando por recordarlo pero nada, no hasta que lo vio; el lugar donde había comenzado su vida al lado de Vegeta. Muchas veces, quiso ella misma pasar por allí con su auto y solo ver aunque sea de lejos, esa edificación que por dentro contenía historias muy significativas en su vida. Allí adentro vivió tantas cosas con Vegeta que las mismas murallas eran cómplices. El auto de Vegeta se detuvo junto a un lado de la calle y al frente del ex departamento de ellos.

-¿qué estamos haciendo aquí Vegeta? –le preguntó a su esposo totalmente interesada por la respuesta.

-me llamaron ayer, diciéndome que venga a sacar la tabla que pusiste entre el balcón de tu departamento y él mío, para así poder vender ambos departamentos -

-¿ya se van a vender? –era triste saber si eso era verdad, su departamento y el de Vegeta era como un libro lleno de recuerdos que no deberían ser olvidados porque otros ocuparan su lugar.

-hasta ahora nadie los han reclamado, por eso tengo que ir a sacar la tabla para que se puedan vender bien –con eso dicho, salió del auto y Bulma hizo lo mismo.

Vegeta sacó la silla de ruedas de Bulma de su auto y la armó para que ella se sentara, pero la oji azul se cruzó de brazos y lo miró frunciendo el ceño –no pienso ir en eso, puedo caminar hasta allá –

-sí, pero con tu velocidad de tortuga llegaremos dentro de dos años –aunque le dijera eso, Vegeta sabía que ella era lo terca suficiente para frenarlo a él, así que sin silla de ruedas o con ella, quería solo llegar rápido. Supo que no sedería y volvió a poner la silla de ruedas en el auto gruñendo de exasperación y luego fue hasta donde ella. Sin perder más el tiempo, se volteó, y se agachó un poco para luego agarrar las piernas de Bulma con sus brazos, haciendo que sus piernas quedaran acopladas con sus caderas. La levantó haciendo que ella instintivamente se sostenga de sus hombros y así comenzó a caminar con ella atrás de su espalda.

-¿qué estás haciendo Vegeta? esto es de niños –las mejillas de Bulma estaban sonrojadas al ver como las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos los miraban. Ese modo de llevar a una persona, era más para gente adolecente o pequeños que jugaban al caballito, no para personas adultas.

-no tengo todo el día Bulma, así llegaremos más rápido –a Vegeta también le parecía vergonzoso la situación, pero era esto o llevarla a modo recién casados.

Vegeta cruzó la calle hasta el edificio que conocían muy bien. Cuando llegó a la puerta de este, bajó a Bulma de sus brazos y abriendo la puerta, ambos entraron. Nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual a como se habían ido, algo que hizo que los recuerdos brotaran con mucha facilidad; habían tantos en sus mentes, que eran difíciles de ordenar.

-¡hey! ¿Qué necesitan? –se escuchó la irritante voz del nuevo conserje, ese mismo que empezó a remplazar a N17 cuando decidió irse con su banda.

Vegeta se acercó al tipo que miraba en particular mucho a Bulma, de arriba abajo, algo que lo hizo apretar los dientes de rabia. Justo cuando iba a decir algo amenazador, apareció Gero interponiéndose entre él y Vegeta –yo me encargo –le dijo al sujeto libidinoso y luego miró a Bulma -hola Bulma, me alegro mucho de verte -Dijo el hombre sonriéndole a la mujer. Para él tampoco pasó desapercibido lo enferma que se veía Bulma.

-lo mismo digo –respondió con una sonrisa suave. Entonces recordó que la primera vez que piso este departamento, también se encontró con el señor Maqui. No sabía si era coincidencia que hoy precisamente su vida parecía dar la vuelta otra vez.

-¿pero que los trae por aquí?- preguntó a ambos esta vez. Aun todavía le costaba aceptar que uno de los muchos verdugos de Freezer, se haya casado con una mujer como Bulma y además, que todavía estuvieran juntos.

-vinimos a retirar algo, necesitamos las llaves de nuestros departamentos –Vegeta fue el que respondió fríamente.

-por casualidad ¿será algo relacionado con una tabla en un balcón? –

-así es –dijo Bulma ni tan sorprendida porque lo haya sabido.

-así que ustedes fueron los que pusieron la tabla allí ¿me pregunto para qué? –estaba bastante intrigante esa incógnita.

-no le importa, necesitamos las llaves –Vegeta estiró la mano, harto ya de perder el tiempo en parloteo inútil.

-dale las llaves –le dijo al tipo de la recepción y como ya los había visto antes, sobre todo a Bulma, les entregó las llaves correspondientes sin preguntar que cuarto era.

Vegeta las tomó, y volvió a subir a Bulma en su espalda tan rápido para librarse de los dos sujetos exasperantes que parecían ser un obstáculo desde que llegaron. Sin esperar un inútil adiós, subieron al elevador. Siendo mirado por ambos, con unos rostros confundidos; no entendían porque se la llevaba cargando. Subieron en silencio hasta el piso correspondiente. Bulma, entre más se acercaba a su ex departamento, más recuerdos iban y venían como un yoyo; se dio cuenta que había extrañado mucho este edificio, hasta en el elevador había un aire acogedor, será porque allí mismo, Vegeta y ella se hablaron por segunda vez, cuando ella gritó su nombre y le dijo que tenía un rostro de niño regañado. Sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar ese momento.

Vegeta la miró para ver si encontraba un rostro distinto en su mujer y cuando la vio con una leve sonrisa entristecida, él sabía que su plan había dado frutos ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si hasta él empezó a recordar muchas cosas. Como cuando llegaba herido a su departamento y como Bulma insistía curarle, o como inventaron tácticas para enojar al otro y también como muchas veces se gritaron. Había tantos recuerdos allí estancados que su cabeza ya empezaba a doler –y yo que pensaba que eras una mujer valiente –dijo mirando hacia los números iluminados de arriba.

Esta vez fue Bulma la que lo miró, recordando que eso fue lo primero que le dijo Vegeta cuando subieron por primera vez en el elevador juntos, pero esa vez, Vegeta había dicho esa misma frase, con un toque humorístico y sonriendo de lado, esta vez lo dijo muy sombrío y hasta pudo notar que sus ojos se veían algo ¿tristes? ¿acaso fue una indirecta, más que un recuerdo? Bulma se mordió el labio, queriendo preguntarle porque dijo eso, pero las puertas del elevador fueron abiertas, invitándolos a salir. Algo muy dentro en el corazón de Bulma se emocionó al ver esas dos puertas en las que muchas veces salió y entró. Instintivamente fue a la suya, como hipnotizada por la perilla de esta. Vegeta la miró y fue tras ella para abrirle la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió, el aroma que había en esa habitación vacía les hizo sentir a ambos, que todo volvía a empezar otra vez. Cosa que conmovió a Bulma haciéndola llorar de golpe; el dolor de esos recuerdos felices y que parecían tan lejanos a los que vive ahora, la hacían querer volver atrás. Donde vivió momentos llenos de alegría, donde aún no existía esta enfermedad ni el insecto que se la estaba comiendo por dentro, donde su hijo no estaba muerto y donde ella no estaba cansada de todo. Se apoyó a una muralla para no darle permiso a sus piernas de arrodillarse por esta desesperación agobiante, lloraba de frustración por su triste realidad, los recuerdos le estaban haciendo mucho daño mental y espiritual.

Vegeta la miró a un lado de ella, también con dolor, entendiendo perfectamente lo que se siente recordar tu pasado, fue por esa razón que él había decidido olvidar todo, hasta que la conoció a ella y todo lo que él había planeado para extinguir esos recuerdos, llegaron de golpe solo por esa mujer que ahora sufría la misma frustración y desespero que él en sus tiempos vivió. Hasta que entendió el significado de recordar porque Bulma se lo había mostrado y ella ahora mismo estaba olvidando la misma enseñanza. La vida era una ruleta rusa pero Vegeta ya sabía cómo proceder.

Tomó a Bulma de un brazo y no tuvo que abrazarla él, ella misma se apodero de su cuerpo y poniendo la cabeza en su hombro lloró desconsoladamente -¿por qué duele tanto Vegeta? –dijo esperando realmente una respuesta de él, porque solo Vegeta podía entender lo mucho que la estaba lastimando los recuerdo.

-duele tanto porque te hacen saber, lo feliz que eras antes –le respondió Vegeta. El plan de él, fue desde un principio hacerla recordar, sabía que esta face de llevarla hasta aquí, donde más recuerdos habían, sería la más difícil de superar, pero si Bulma todavía tenía esa tenacidad guardada en su sangre, sí ella seguía siendo la mujer que conoció, esta etapa la pasaría como la mujer guerrera y con carácter que era.

-¿cómo puedo vivir con este dolor? –preguntó Bulma sollozando esta vez.

-pregúntatelo a ti misma mujer, porque estas olvidando algo muy importante –

Su llanto se detuvo por un momento, confundida a lo que pudo haber olvidado -¿olvidar? ¿Qué fue lo que olvidé? –

-que tú me enseñaste a vivir así – eso fue suficiente para dejar a Bulma cohibida –cuando tú me dijiste que recordar me haría fuerte, siendo sincero me pareció una tremenda estupidez ¿cómo se supone que voy hacer más fuerte, si me estoy haciendo daño a mí mismo? pero resulta que hay aún dicho bastante conocido que dice que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Mientras estuve a tu lado, el dolor que había en mí al recordar, lo fui superando hasta que se volvieron simples cicatrices. Entonces me di cuenta que tenías razón. El dolor me hizo fuerte y ahora podía recordar, sin sentir que me hacía daño ¿pero sabes lo que me provoca ver que la misma persona que me enseñó todo eso, se olvidara de sus propias palabras y que ni siquiera, es capaz de encontrar el consuelo en ellas? –

-Vegeta… -no sabía que decirle, tenía tanta razón, toda la razón. Ella se había olvidado de eso, de las cosas que le enseñó a él para que no siguiera olvidando. Ahora se sentía como una profesora sin título con un alumno que la miraba con decepción. Millones de recuerdos de ella, hablando de la importancia que era recordar, de que te haría fuerte, que si olvidas, pierdes unas páginas de vida que te anunciaban como alguien que recorrió el camino de la existencia. Sí Bulma no hubiera dicho todas esas cosas a Vegeta, él ahora mismo sería otro de los muchos que meten el ayer bajo tierra, solo mirando hacia delante y olvidándote de las personas que alguna vez tuviste el placer de conocer y que solo serán un recuerdo no recordado. Ella no quería eso, no quería olvidar lo feliz que fue, pero le estaban haciendo daño y la abatían cada vez más, empujándola a un abismo, donde si caías, perdías todos tus recuerdos –yo… quiero salir adelante, quiero volver a tener que vivir una vida llenada de felicidad otra vez, pero siento que es como ocultar la realidad bajo la alfombra y no quiero decepcionarme como cuando pensé que Vegito iba a nacer sano, tengo miedo de sentir que todo marcha bien y que luego de un golpe descubra que eso no es verdad –

-Bulma yo también tuve que correr ese riesgo contigo, y cuando me enteré de tu enfermedad y cuando mi hijo murió en mis brazos… yo… a mí también me afecto y me eché la culpa de lo sucedido, creí que por mi culpa… que por lo que hice en el pasado tú estabas pagando mis errores… caí en una decepción, en la que pensé en rendirme, pero… somos dos en este juego y si uno va a estar mal el otro debe estar bien. Yo estuve mal y tú me ayudaste, ahora es mi turno. Te atraje aquí, para que puedas recordar lo que hiciste por mí, cuando pensé que mi destino no era otro más que quedarme al lado de esa miserable sabandija. Me diste la oportunidad de creer en otra vida y quiero que tú también tengas esa opción, en vez de solo ver oscuridad al final del camino –

Nuevamente las lágrimas de Bulma, renacieron. Las palabras de Vegeta le estaban dando alivio y fuerza. Escuchar esta parte de Vegeta, que no sabía, de lo mucho que le afecto su enfermedad también a él al igual que la muerte de su hijo, la hacían sentirse otra vez, ajena a su mundo como desde un principio fue, cuando sabía muy poco de su vida. Se abrazó más a su cuerpo, con miedo a que él desapareciera y las esperanzas que ahora empezaba a sentir renacer, dieran un paso atrás –ya no quiero esconderme –le dijo como un suspiro aliviador.

-entonces deja de hacerlo –ambos se separaron un poco y Vegeta al ver el rostro mojado de su mujer, lo limpió con sus pulgares, notando que en sus ojos otra vez, había esa luz que iluminaba su mundo entero y que lo hacía sentirse fuerte –eres un desastre –sonrió Vegeta al verla hasta chascona.

-snif… tonto –Bulma le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y luego se besaron. Con un beso lleno de fuego y de necesidad, con ganas de desnudarse y entregarse al otro sin importar morir en el intento, se detuvieron cuando Bulma comenzó a jadear muy cansada. Puso su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta, para recuperar el aliento, mientras él, todavía tenía aire en sus pulmones para seguir besándose –yo soy… la gran Bulma Brief… la mujer más valiente, hermosa e intrépida de todo el universo –con esas palabras de ánimo entrecortado, declaraba que desde hoy, le doblaría la mano al destino, sin perder las esperanzas de que se puede vivir bien con una enfermedad. Todo gracias a él, al hombre que ella cambió y que hoy él la cambiaba a ella.

(…)

Después del viaje al recuerdo que se mandaron ambos, aún seguían en el departamento de Bulma, aprovechando que nadie estaba allí para sacarlos. Podían estar el tiempo que duren en sacar la tabla del balcón, pero digamos que todavía Vegeta ni comenzaba, mientras tanto ellos disfrutaban recordando en la tina de su ex baño las cosas que vivieron allí. Habían comprado un líquido para hacer espuma sin que nadie lo notara y como si el departamento aún les perteneciera, ambos estaban gozando de un baño de burbujas, de esas que muchas veces se dieron en el mismo lugar.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando lo hicimos en la piscina del último piso? Fue realmente gracioso cuando tuvimos que arrancar desnudos porque el de limpieza casi nos descubre –Bulma estaba delante de Vegeta con su espalda apoyada en su pecho mojado y espumoso.

-si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú la que empezó con el numerito de quitarse la ropa… me parece que siempre nos metíamos en problemas por culpa tuya –Vegeta le pasaba suavemente una esponja por los brazos a su mujer, disfrutando el aroma que salía de ella por los hombros, al igual que esa risa traviesa que era sin duda de la Bulma coqueta que conocía.

-oye me dejas como una pervertida –hizo un gesto infantil y lo miró, doblando la cabeza hacia un lado –Vegeta… ¿por qué no lo intentamos? –

-¿intentar…? –

-sí, te he tenido muy abandonado, no sé ni cómo has logrado aguantar todo este tiempo –

-no preguntes –era bastante vergonzoso para Vegeta decirle que estuvo consolándose manualmente.

-¿no me digas qué…? –

-te dije que no preguntaras –

Viendo que Vegeta estaba muy avergonzado, la respuesta a su pregunta estaba clara. Bulma no quería verlo o escuchar como tuvo que buscar una manera tan humillante para solo tener que apagar las hormonas insaciables que tenía –siento no haber podido hacer algo para que tú… -

-cállate Bulma, no hablemos de esa mierda ahora –ni siquiera quería acordarse.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Bulma se volteó inesperadamente y flexionando las piernas se sentó en los muslos de Vegeta, mirando a sus ojos como si fuera una niña inocente –no es justo para ti –dijo y bajó una de sus manos sutilmente poniéndola en el agua espumosa.

-ya te dije que… ¿q-que estas haciendo? –una corriente pasó por todo el cuerpo de Vegeta cuando sintió la mano de Bulma agarrando suavemente su masculinidad.

-mi cuerpo es muy débil para satisfacerte, pero no creo que me canse si lo hago de esta manera – se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo sonrojar a Vegeta de una manera que hace mucho no había visto. Entonces procedió a estimular el miembro de Vegeta con una sola mano. Bajaba y subía suavemente provocando mucho placer en su hombre, que Bulma enseguida empezó a notar. Se acercó al rostro de su esposo, escuchando fascinada y excitada los gruñidos leves que Vegeta emitía. Lo besó sin dejar de mover su mano bajo el agua. Él le correspondió ese beso mojado que le proporcionó tan cariñosamente, mientras su cuerpo agradecía tales caricias íntimas. Había necesitado tanto esto, pero que viniera de ella misma, no de su propia desesperación. No era igual que poseerla, pero valía la pena que Bulma esta vez fuera la que dominaba.

-ahg –jadeó Vegeta cuando sintió esta vez las dos manos de Bulma haciendo más presión en su erección. Ella también gemía solo con ver como Vegeta lo hacía, volvió a besarlo, mordiendo los labios de él y tironearlos, pero Vegeta tampoco se quedaba como un cachorrito a quien acarician, él también demanda contacto de su cuerpo y con sus manos acariciando sus muslos y trasero se lo dejaba saber. Bulma volvió a usar solo una mano para agarrar con la otra, la esponja que estaba flotando. La exprimió por el pecho musculoso de Vegeta y luego lo acarició con ella, como si lavara su cuerpo, esto lo hacía todo con la atenta mirada del pelinegro, que le permitía el aseso sin regla alguna. Bulma dejó la esponja de lado cuando la exprimió bastantes veces y con su propia mano terminó por acariciar los músculos de su esposo, luego utilizó su boca para morderle todo lo que a su vista le apetecía. Lo que hacía era tratar de excitar lo más que podía a Vegeta, para que descargara toda la frustración que se aguantó desde que no tienen sexo como corresponde. Ella fue acercando sus pechos para tener contacto con los de él y los frotó, así mientras se volvían a besar con mucha pasión. Vegeta no quería que ella hiciera todo el trabajo, era como ser sumiso ante ella, pero su cuerpo lo necesitaba y no ponía objeción.

El placer que Bulma le estaba proporcionando a Vegeta ya estaba a punto de explotar, y con sus dos mano haciendo presión en su miembro logró su cometido. Exprimiendo toda la necesidad en el agua espumosa. La expresión de satisfacción que Vegeta puso, hizo que la entrepierna le ardiera a Bulma; también quería llegar a la cima, pero no podía hasta que tuviera un poco más de fuerza para soportar una sesión de sudor y respiración agitada, aunque Vegeta no pensaba igual, así que cuando se recuperó de la oleada de placer que había sentido. Miró a Bulma con unos ojos llenos de deseo y la volteó nuevamente.

-¿Vegeta que estás haciendo? –preguntó con unas mejillas carmesí. Bulma sabía que habían pensamientos maliciosos en la cabeza de Vegeta, para mirarla así como la miró, además podía sentir aún muy duro el miembro de su hombro en su trasero. Su necesidad se estaba volviendo una adicción.

Vegeta no respondió su pregunta; en cambio, pasó su mano por entremedio de los brazos de Bulma agarrando su mama completa aprisionándola con su palma, masajeándola a su gusto. La otra mano muy astutamente se fue por el camino de sus caderas y se encontró con la latente intimidad de su mujer a la cual acarició y mando presión con sus dedos calientes bajo el agua. Ella se estremeció al instante echando la cabeza para atrás. Vegeta besó y mordió sus hombros con cada gemido que de la garganta de Bulma emergían, su cuello fue el punto más sabroso para degustar y le marcó varios rastros de chupones mientras lo hacía. No quería agitar mucho a Bulma, así que si tenía que ser algo rudo lo haría para que ella pudiera recibir un orgasmo rápido. Exprimió la esponja desde el cuello hasta su vientre, donde el agua con espuma recorrió, dejando su piel resbalosa. Piñizcó con sus dedos los pezones de Bulma y acarició con la misma mano los muslos de su esposa, sin soltar la zona erógena de ella jugando deleitosamente con su clítoris. Bulma empezaba a agitarse, las piernas instintivamente se habrían cada vez más y la respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse, Vegeta tenía que hacer algo para que terminara antes de que pierda por completo toda su energía. Así que subió de su hombro a su cuello y de este a su oreja, respiro en ella para luego morderle la parte blanda de su oreja y pasarle la lengua tan finamente que su cuerpo entero se estremeció y junto con la presión de su mano allá abajo, logró un escalofrío que hizo a Bulma llegar al clímax olímpicamente.

-¡Vegeta! –gritó cuando su cuerpo se contrajo. Vegeta la sostuvo del vientre con miedo a que se desmayara y se fuera para adelante, aunque ella había tirado su cabeza para atrás. Bulma no se había agitado lo que debe agitarse normalmente pero para ella era mucho esfuerzo de mantenerse consiente.

-¿puedes respirar? –preguntó cuando la vio sin aliento.

-sí… -dijo dificultosa y de apoco empezaba a recuperarse. Hasta la vista se le había nublado por unos momentos –eso fue esplendido –confesó sonriendo como una pervertida – pero tuviste que haberme avisado –

-te ibas a negar a pesar de que estabas ardiendo –

-eres un tramposo –lo regañó más recuperada. Las piernas le temblaban, diciéndole que no volvería a caminar hasta recuperar completamente la energía que perdió su cuerpo –oh, como extrañé esto, se me había olvidado lo que se sentía –y era cierto, muchos meses sin nada de nada, la hicieron olvidarse de lo mucho que su carne pedía placer y lujuria, pero no solo eso, sino que también sentirse amada y deseada por él, por el padre de sus hijos, por su querido esposo y amante. Ahora se daba cuenta que Vegeta tenía más razón de la que pensó que tenía, ya que su tristeza no le permitió darse cuenta que estaba olvidando su vida al lado de él, al lado de su cuerpo y lo que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca.

Vegeta miró a Bulma con una sonrisa tan tranquila, como cuando dormía. Su mujer ahora estaba bien y radiante, su esfuerzo había funcionado y se golpeaba mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes. Ella lo había necesitado hace mucho tiempo y él estuvo a punto de perder el valor para dárselo, pero los recuerdos significativos le mostraron lo cobarde que estaba siendo en no seguir el ejemplo de su ángel; porque eso era para él, su ángel que dio sus alas por salvarlo. Bulma era tan fundamental para su vida, que si llegara a morir, Vegeta ya no le encontraría sentido a su vida, no sabría cómo olvidarla aunque quisiera.

Ya no quería pensar mucho en esas cosas. Su cuerpo estaba reposado y su mente tranquila, ni siquiera notó que el agua de la bañera ya estaba fría. Volteó a Bulma nuevamente pero con delicadeza, cuando ella estuvo un poco más recuperada: le había costado volver a la normalidad. La puso de lado a él y ambos volvieron a besarse, con los corazones saltando de alegría por el desahogo de sus necesidades carnales y emocionales, como un reencuentro de mucho tiempo en guerra. El miedo estaba desapareciendo, había muchas esperanzar brotando en los pensamientos de ellos, haciendo que se volvieran más fuertes el uno al lado del otro. Tenían fe de que todo iba a marchar bien y aunque ambos sabían que habrá veces que será inevitable llorar y desear desaparecer del mundo, porque los recuerdos volverán a hacer daño, esta vez no pensaban darse por vencidos y ponían al amor como el soporte fundamental.

(…)

Llegaron a la casa de los Son a la hora del comino (o sea muy tarde) para ir en busca de su hijo. Bulma le había hablado a Vegeta sobre hacer una fiesta, para disculparse con sus amigos, por haberlos echado la última vez; ahora era cuando se sentía arrepentida por lo que hizo y es que ya extrañaba hablar con ellos. Vegeta no estaba muy interesado en llenar su casa de gente molesta y bulliciosa, pero si Bulma quería y la haría sentirse bien, no podía decir no, menos ahora que estaba muy cariñosa con él. En el auto había puesto su cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa muy feliz y brillante, le parloteaba sin parar, todo lo que había guardado por meses, y le decía que volvería a su laboratorio para terminar proyectos que no acabó por su depresión. Ahora no había un obstáculo que le impidiera seguir sus metas, no importaba que estuviera en la silla de ruedas, eso no la hacía más inútil, si no más capaz de salir adelante a pesar de su debilidad, o sea, la hacía fuerte. Sí, ahora todo volvía a hacer como antes.

Adentro de la casa de los Son, se escuchaba ruido de risas infantiles, hasta la voz de Goku en ocasiones se dejaba oír. Bulma estaba nerviosa, hace mucho que no habla con sus dos amigos, los había apartado de mala forma, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ahora, quizás hasta estaban enojados con ella. Vegeta sospechaba que Bulma estaba dudando de ingresar a la casa de su primo, pensaba lo tonta que era para creer que esos dos la odiaban por lo que hizo; estaba hasta hastiado de que todo el tiempo en que iba a la casa de Kakarotto a dejar a su hijo, lo molestaran con preguntas sobre la salud de su mujer o si estaba de mejor humor, o lo que se les ocurría sobre ella. Lo bueno es que Bulma estaba en la silla de ruedas, y él la empujaba, ya que de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que ella estaría caminando condenadamente lento a propósito.

Cuando llegaron al fin a la entrada de la casa, Vegeta tocó el timbre y luego volvió al lado de Bulma.

-deben estar enojados –susurró Bulma como si lo confirmara.

Vegeta rodó los ojos -no digas estupideces –le dijo para que dejara de estar pensando en cosas que no sabía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en ella se ve la silueta de Milk muy claramente, que inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos –Bulma… -dijo pasmada ¡esto era un milagro!

-Milk perdón por… -no la dejó terminar.

-¡Bulma! hay dios mío, no puedo creer que seas tú –la abrazó con mucha euforia por la gran sorpresa de ver a su mejor amiga, haciendo algo más que estar encerrada en su habitación -¡Goku ven pronto, es un milagro! –soltó a Bulma para gritarle a su marido.

La cabeza de Goku se asomó por la puerta, para saber porque su esposa gritaba tan alegre y al darse cuenta que era Bulma el milagro que afirmaba Milk, no dudo en ir a abrazarla también -¡vaya Bulma, es muy bueno verte! –y la preocupación que había tenido, se esfumó -¿no me digas que Vegeta te obligó a salir de casa? –preguntó un tanto enserio, porque de verdad que verla bien era un milagro.

-en parte –mencionó Vegeta con bastante sensatez.

-oye –lo regañó Bulma divertida, miró a sus amigos que no paraban de sonreírle, no podía creer que ellos no la apartaran o por último, actuaran fríos con ella. La habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, sin importar lo que dijo -¿cómo pueden perdonarme así de fácil por lo que hice? –necesitaba saber el porqué.

-¿cómo que, por qué? Eres nuestra amiga y no porque nos hayas echado a patadas de tu casa dejaras de serlo. Queríamos entenderte Bulma, y dejarte tranquila como tu querías, nunca estuvimos enojados contigo –Milk le explicó para que por fin, lo entendiera.

-eso es cierto Bulma, solo queríamos darte tu espacio –Goku también dio su cucharada de información.

-¡ay chicos! Siento haberlos apartado, pero ya no seré más la estúpida mujer cobarde que estuve siendo todo este tiempo, ha vuelto al juego la poderosa Bulma Brief y durará por mucho tiempo –dijo muy firme a su palabra.

La noticia emocionó mucho a sus dos amigos -¡esto hay que celebrarlo! –gritó Milk.

Bulma miró a Vegeta con complicidad –pues mañana haré una fiesta, sería bueno que avisen a los muchachos –

Tanto Milk como Goku, estaban tan felices. Goku había compartido una mirada con Vegeta sabiendo de ante mano que él fue el autor de la alegría de Bulma, estaba muy orgulloso de su primo, por lograr lo que hasta hace poco parecía imposible; o sea hacer optimista a Bulma como solía ser antes. Lo supo desde el principio; que ellos dos fueran una pareja, era la mejor idea que se lo ocurrió.

-¡mami! –gritó Trunks a lo lejos, cuando la vio allí. Se sorprendió, igual que los Son, de verla fuera de casa, al parecer su papá lo había logrado. Abrazó a su mamá cuando la tuvo cerca -¿qué haces aquí mami? –le preguntó para confirmar lo que había pensado.

-vinimos a buscarte cariño –le acarició el pelo lavanda a su cachorro, muy culpable por no haberle prestado más atención a él y sobre todo más amor de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Trunks, se separó de su madre sonriendo contento y miró a su papá con admiración -¿¡papá de verdad lo lograste!? –necesitaba saberlo directamente de él.

-te dije que lo haría –le mostró su rostro arrogante, para que él niño le creyera.

-¡sí! –gritó el niño muy feliz, sabía que su papá no le fallaría.

Tanto Bulma, como el matrimonio, se miraron confundidos por lo que trataba la conversación corta y en clave que estaban teniendo padre e hijo. Ambos se sonreían con complicidad, porque la mujer que más amaban en el mundo, tenía el rompecabezas armado en su interior.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Lo sé, tardé, no tanto como la otra vez, aunque no es mucha la diferencia, pero tardé y no fue mi culpa; ni siquiera porque estaba falta de inspiración, sino porque… sin mentirles, estaba terminando este capítulo cuando de repente, el cargador de la pc dejó de funcionar. Lo moví por todos lados, y nada, no reaccionaba el maldito. A la PC se le acabó la batería en un santiamén, porque ya de por sí, el compu es bastante viejito y su batería está para que les cuento, así que estuve maldiciendo mi mala suerte ¡porque cómo carajos iba a escribir así! lo bueno es que como trabajo, y me gano mi buen sueldo, me compré un nuevo cargador (uno que no valía nada barato) pero vale toda las penas que pasé despidiéndome de mi dinero, ahora estoy con él, y lo adoro, planeo que me dure mucho tiempo. Si no fuera por ese impedimento, habría actualizado este domingo porque me quedaba muy poco.**_

_**Bueno saltando este punto de mi penosa explicación. La crisis de Vegeta y Bulma se arregló al fin (ya no lloren niñas, pero guarden lagrimas para después) les digo, me quedan más o menos 3 capítulos para terminar este Fic, más el epilogo que le quiero agregar al final… no queda nada y no quiero demorarme tampoco, porque tengo muchos fic en mente que quiero ejecutar y no lo haré hasta terminar con este primero ¡les aviso desde ya! ¿leyeron el prólogo de esta historia? bueno, esa parte se acerca y quizás hasta aparezca en el otro capítulo ¡recuerden que todo lo hago por algo! Y si aún piensas que mi fic se llama siempre en otoño porque lo relaté en esa estación los POV de al principio, están muy equivocadas, "siempre en otoño" significa algo, algo que siempre mencionó en los capítulos, otra cosa que quería decirles, es que siempre en otoño también está en manga, hecho por mí, pero solo está plasmado en cuaderno, si algún día decido publicarlo en Facebook, se los diré para las que lo quieran ver. Yo me despido ahora, con el agradecimiento de sus hermosísimos comentarios ¡un besote muy grande!**_

_**Veros: jajajaja, me reí mucho con ese comentario, pensé en la carta de Santa Claus cuando la leí jajajaja, me hiciste el día y te doy las gracias por animarme de esa manera, se me subió toda las ganas de escribir cuando vi que me volviste a comentar, ansiosa por este capítulo; espero que la espera tuya, haya valido la pena. Puse un esfuerzo sobre humano con la conversación principal entre Vegeta y Bulma, ni te imaginas cuanto borré… no, si esto de escribir es frustrante, pero me encanta… ¿ya vez? Me demoré por el cochino cargador que me jugó en contra, pero ahora todo marcha muy bien por este nuevo que me compré. No me prendas las velitas, a mí no me funciona mucho eso, usa mejor incienso y unos elefantes de piedra, mi jefe decía que esos son para rogar por una persona jajajaja. Te mando un gran abrazo de oso y esperemos leernos muy pronto. **_


	20. capítulo 20: Mi eterno otoño

**_Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni planeo Que Me pertenescan, Pero la historia es Totalmente mía._**

_**Capítulo 20) mi eterno otoño**_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**POV DESCONOCIDO**_

_**El despertador sonó a las 7:00 de la mañana, era hora de salir a trabajar. Me preparé mi desayuno, me bañé y me despedí de mi joven mujer embarazada. Tenía que esforzarme hoy, así podía obtener más dinero, lo necesitaba, solo tengo 19 años y una mujer de 18 que alimentar. Era un hombre joven, pero responsable. Mi trabajo, era de zona en zona, primero un parque y luego cuando terminaba de limpiarlo, seguía el otro. Por lo general siempre terminaba a la hora exacta para empezar con el siguiente, sí, era barrendero, pero este trabajo era el único que hacía que estuviera cerca de mi mujer, debía cuidarla. Y me gustaba trabajar al aire libre, siempre me quedaba viendo a los niños jugar a las escondidas detrás de los árboles, me recordaba mi infancia. **_

_**Ya eran las 2 de la tarde, había terminado de limpiar justo a tiempo otra vez, me fui al siguiente jardín y el que me gustaba más. Empecé a limpiar el centro del parque, para luego irme a los costados. Un ruido de gruñidos y maldiciones infantiles escuché cerca de donde barría. Me asomé por encima de un arbusto y vi a un niño de cabello negro en punta golpeando un árbol muy enfadado, me pregunté qué fue lo que le ocurría. Trató de escalarlo, pero se cayó de trasero al suelo, eso me dio algo de risa, iba a preguntarle lo que hacía cuando una niña se acerca a él. La niña parecía un angelito, su ternura me dejó boquiabierto por unos segundos y al parecer, al niño le ocurrió lo mismo, eso me dejaba en claro que no se conocían. Ella le ofreció su ayuda tímidamente y el la rechazó, pero luego la detuvo antes de que se fuera, que niño más orgulloso; pensé. La pequeñita lo ayudó a sanar la herida que se había hecho en la mano y podía notar lo sonrojado que estaba el pequeño, seguro le gustaba la niña. No pude dejar de mirarlos, era como observar el comienzo de algo bueno, de una historia, yo que sé. **_

_**La pequeña se ofreció a sacar la cometa que el niño estuvo tratando de bajar del árbol y el pequeño la desafío a hacerlo. Me preocupé un poco cuando la vi proponerse a lograrlo sí o sí, pero la pequeña era tan inteligente que escaló el árbol de una manera que solo veía en los programas de supervivencia, no le demoró llegar a la cima, donde estuve nervioso mirándola. Si se cayera, estoy seguro que se partiría la cabeza, era muy pequeña y el árbol muy alto. Milagrosamente llegó a la cometa a salvo y se la aventó al niño, que luego le dijo que se bajara; también se notaba inquieto por la niña. **_

_**Fue tan rápido lo que luego pasó, que por la distancia en la que me encontraba no pude hacer nada, cerré los ojos, cuando vi que se caía la niña del árbol, y esperé lo peor cuando los volvía a abrir, pero no… él niño la había salvado, ocupó su cuerpo como un colchón debajo de ella, haciendo que el impacto fuera menos doloroso. Quedé realmente sorprendido, pensé que hasta allí había llegado la vida de ese pequeño ángel, y el mismo niño le salvó la vida. Se quedaron mirando por un momento, y lo supe, había un destino allí escrito entre los dos, que yo no pude comprender. El chiquillo la empujó enojado después de ese pequeño pasmo, y la regañó por lo que pasó, yo también me enojé al respecto, y realmente prometo que cuando nazca mi hijo no dejaré que escale arboles por ningún motivo. **_

_**Las palabras de niño gruñón, fueron muy duras, tanto que hizo llorar a la niña. Me volví a molestar, por muy tonta que fue la niña, no tenía por qué tratarla de ese modo, un hombre siempre tiene que ser un caballero con una dama y ella era una pequeña damita. Él niño de pelo azabache había notado su error, había visto el daño que le hizo a la niña y la abrazó, fue sorpréndete, porque los niños a esa edad no sé disculpaban cuando le hacen daño a otro, eso se aprende a medida que avanza la vida, pero ellos, eran diferentes. Estuvieron diciéndose algo entre los dos que no logré escuchar, supongo que el niño se estaba disculpando. Ella había dejado de llorar y ahora le sonreía de una forma muy especial, hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que hizo al niño apenarse mucho más. Una sonrisa se me dibujó en el rostro, estoy seguro que no se encontraron en este parque por casualidad. **_

_**Cuando el niño iba a decir su nombre, se escuchó como llamaban a la niña a lo lejos, interrumpiéndolo a él; seguro era su papá. La pequeña apresurada se fue al encuentro de quien la llamaba pero antes de irse completamente, se devolvió y besó al niño en los labios – que rápidos – pensé en voz alta algo divertido, luego desapareció de la vista del niño y la mía. Él pequeño se tocó los labios cuando quedó solo, podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando; seguro era su primer beso. Escuché como en voz alta se prometió volverla a verla, eso me hizo sonreír mucho más, luego de eso, se fue. **_

_**Yo llegué a mi casa un poco tarde ese día, y no podía sacarme de la cabeza, a esos dos niños, le conté a mi mujer, pero no comprendía la emoción que sentía de ser testigo de una historia. Al otro día en ese mismo parque, volví para ver si lograba encontrarme con ellos dos, pero solo estaba ese niño, al parecer, la estaba esperando, yo también lo acompañé en silencio. Pasó una hora y media y no había señales de la niña, el niño parecía impaciente, golpeaba el árbol muy exasperado. Después de las dos horas, se fue decepcionado y yo también lo estaba, no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando la niña aparece con dos niños más, al parecer estaban buscando al otro y volvieron a esperar al igual que el otro niño. Me desesperé, quería decirle a ella, que el niño se había ido hace poco, que la había estado esperando, pero decidí esperar hasta el otro día, pero no cambio nada. Al otro día pasó lo mismo, y así por los siguientes 15 días. Lo iba hacer, iba a decirle a ambos que el otro siempre lo esperaba, pero que llegaban en una hora distinta; más no lo hice, no era mi vida, no era mi historia, si el destino los junto una sola vez y no quiso que lo hiciera más veces, es por algo, quizás algo bueno. Tal vez se vuelvan a encontrar, por más tiempo mejor o probablemente para siempre, me muero por verlo, quizás también, que yo los estuviera mirando en ese momento, no fue una coincidencia. **_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

_**POV de Bulma**_

_Sentía que ya no podía más, estaba perdiendo el sentido de apoco, mi limite pronto sería cruzado. Sentí a Vegeta a mi lado, me daba fuerzas, tanto que no escuchaba los demás ruidos de la habitación, solo él, y su apoyo, su energía, que de alguna manera sobre humana me la daba atreves de nuestra unión de manos. No iba a rendirme, tenía que resistir el agotamiento, tenía que vencer al cansancio y la falta de respiración, por más que me pusieron oxígeno y de más, no podía respirar bien ¡este débil cuerpo! No le iba a permitir derrotarme, aunque muriera, por lo menos, sabía que dejaba a otra vida con mi esencia en este mundo, aunque sé que Vegeta no me lo perdonaría. _

_De repente, el color rojo comenzó a invadir mi rostro, lo podía sentir, caliente quemándome las mejillas. Debía dar mi último esfuerzo, porque quería escuchar ese llanto, ese que me confirmaba que estaba con vida. _

_Comencé a convulsionar, pero todavía estaba consiente, y luego, sangre por la nariz; estaba decayendo. Escuché a Vegeta otra vez y su grito alterado nombrándome, no sabía lo que me ocurría. Sentí sus manos en mis mejillas, no escuchaba muy bien lo que decía, yo solo me preocupaba de pujar, y seguir pujando. Con las últimas energías que me quedaban, pude sentir el alivio de mi esfuerzo, como si hubiera salido de un cueco donde me atoré. La oscuridad me invadió, pero logré escuchar el llanto rotundo, de nuestra creación en una noche de pasión ¡estaba vivo! grité de alegría en mi mente, y fue lo único que pensé antes de desvanecerme por completo._

_(…)_

_Algo en esa oscuridad pitaba a lo lejos y tenía una extraña cosa en la nariz que me incomodaba, mi cuerpo me dolía y al mismo tiempo, no podía moverlo, hasta mis ojos no me hacían caso. Los abrí lentamente, casi con dolor, lo primero que mi vista divisó fue una luz que me lastimó. Enseguida, pensé en que estaba muerta, que no debería ir hacia la luz o algo así, pero si estuviera muerta, no sentiría este dolor en mi entrepierna insoportable, ni tampoco el de mi abdomen. Mi vista luchó por aclararse hasta que pude distinguir el techo de una habitación, no sé de qué habitación era, no la conocía aunque puede ser de cualquiera. Algo se movía a mi lado, así que traté de ladear la cabeza… increíble, hasta el cuello me dolía. Descubrí a mi mamá a mi lado cerca de una ventana y estaba ¿poniendo unas flores en un mueble? No sé lo que pasaba, así que la llamé._

_-mamá… -mi voz sonó ronca y susurrante pero logré lo que quería, que mi madre me escuchara._

_-¡oh dios mío hijita despertaste al fin! –Puso su mano fría en mi mejilla provocándome una mueca -¿Cómo te sientes querida? Estábamos todos preocupados por ti –_

_¿Todos? pregunté en mi mente y luego lo recordé –mi hijo… -recién caí en la cuenta en donde me encontraba –mamá, mi hijo… -mi voz seguía siendo un susurro. Quise moverme, quise gritarle, pero no podía, solo me levanté levemente, algo que asustó a mi madre. _

_-tranquilízate hijita, no tienes que hacer mucho esfuerzo estuviste a punto de morir y… -_

_¿¡Qué!? Grité mentalmente ¿estuve a punto de morir? Iba interrumpirla, pero la puerta se me adelantó – ¿bueno ya terminó? Yo me quedaré con Bulma a… -aunque no pude distinguirlo bien, conocía totalmente esa voz, era Vegeta, fue un alivió escucharlo._

_-¡joven Vegeta es un milagro, mi Bulmita ya despertó! –gritó a todo pulmón mi mamá. _

_-Vegeta… -susurre otra vez, no podía poner una voz más sonora, la debilidad de mi cuerpo me lo impedía._

_Rápidamente Vegeta se acercó a mí como si todavía no se lo podía creer –hasta que despiertas mujer… pensé que nunca lo harías –esa voz de alivio que escuché de él me llenó el corazón, al parecer me extrañó._

_Sonreí como pude, pero otra vez recordé el motivo de mi estado –Vegeta, mi hijo… -_

_-tranquila, ella está bien, no heredó tu enfermedad… Bra está vida y en perfectas condiciones –_

_"ella" mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, era niña, hasta le había puesto el nombre que acordamos, y lo mejor, estaba viva y sin riesgo de morir, la vida no podía darme mejor regalo que este –gracias a kami – dije con dificultad, poniendo una mano en mi boca para callar el llanto de felicidad que pronto se manifestó en mí –quiero verla –dije tratando de aclarar mi garganta. _

_-yo iré por ella querida –dijo mi madre besando mi frente y saliendo de la habitación al parecer médica._

_Miré a Vegeta. Necesitaba algunas respuestas, así que me calmé y pregunté -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada? –_

_-¿desmayada? Estuviste en coma Bulma casi por un mes, no querías despertar tonta, y mientras tomabas la siesta, todos rogaban por ti ¿ya vez lo que provocas?–_

_No podía creer que estuve en coma, si recuerdo bien, perdí el sentido, pero fue una sensación de que me quedaba dormida y luego fue solo un pestañeo, para encontrarme con esto, no me imaginaba los muchos días en esta cama. Ahora entiendo porque me duele tanto el cuerpo y estos calambres que ya comencé a notar._

_-¿tú también rogabas por mí? –dije, de la forma más tierna que puede con esta voz de zombi. _

_Estaba preparada para la respuesta que sé que me dará –por supuesto, ya no veía la hora de que despertaras para que te pongas a hacer el aseo en la casa. Hay mucha ropa que lavar y muebles que sacudir –lo conozco tan bien._

_Sonreí por su tonto comentario –bésame –le pedí rogándole con mis ojos. Mis labios estaban secos y probablemente no tenía un bueno olor, pero que importa, necesitaba su boca, porque era la única parte de mi cuerpo que si había notado los días que pasaron, además, de esta posición se veía tan atractivo. Él sin poner ninguna objeción, sonrió de lado y sacó de su bolcillo una mentita, casi quería reír con unas ganas cuando la puso en mi boca –pareces que estabas preparado –le dije mientras la saboreaba._

_-conozco lo suficiente a mi mujer y sé las peticiones que hace –me dijo sonriendo de lado para luego besarme. Juntó sus perfectos labios con los míos, con mucha delicadeza, como si temiera romperme. Nos saboreamos solo unos momentos y fue suficiente para darme un poco de vitalidad ¡oh como lo amaba! No había forma de explicarlo._

_Escuchamos pasos y él se separó de mí, cosa que me permitió ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta, que se quedó pendiente de la puerta, donde entró mi mamá con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos acompañada del doctor Kaiosama –eres bastante fuerte por haber despertado Bulma, es casi como un milagro –me dijo el hombre. No le puse mucha atención, solo quería ver a esa pequeña criaturita que mi madre me acercaba. Como pude la tomé en brazos y mi madre se retiró de la habitación. Estaba despierta porque sus ojitos añiles igual a los míos me miraron directamente; era preciosa, quizás una copia en miniatura de mi misma, aunque esa nariz un tanto puntiaguda, era de Vegeta totalmente ¡que emoción! Otra vez me dieron ganas de llorar. Después de la muerte de Vegito, pensé que solo hasta aquí llegaba la descendencia que nosotros daríamos al mundo y esto era como un regalo dado de los dioses mismo._

_Cuando me enteré que una vez más estaba embarazada, los recuerdos del tormento de la muerte de mi hijo fueron los primero que vinieron a visitar mi mente. Otra vez quería llorar, otra vez quería gritar, volvía a mí, la desesperación, pero… sentí a Vegeta apretar su mano con la mía, sacando de un solo golpe, todas las negativas que me había hecho a mí misma, recordando que era lo que lograba superar los obstáculos que la vida nos ponía. Ya no más cobardía, me dije en mi mente ¡ya no más lágrimas y ya no más dolor! ¡Soy la poderosísima Bulma Brief, la más bonita e inteligente domadora de hombres orgullos y asesinos! Soy un ejemplo de vida, de la vida amarga donde uno tiene que resurgir de las cenizas como un fénix. Cuando me convencí de eso, apreté la mano de Vegeta como él lo hacía, cuando me miró, supe que algo muy parecido dentro de él gritó en su mente; esa sonrisa de seguridad y confianza era perfecta en su rostro. Yo le devolví la misma sonrisa en esa ocasión y no había nada más que decir._

_Ahora, aquí estaba la prueba de nuestra fe, ella era el milagro, no yo –oh mi pequeña, también luchaste allí adentro ¿eh? –le dije a mi bebé acariciando con un dedo su rosada mejilla. Ella solo me miraba curiosa._

_El doctor Kaiosama, se acercó a mí, y comenzó a revisar mi estado –tu cuerpo está respondiendo muy bien, de apoco comenzaras a sentir más fuerza –me dijo y puso una pequeña linterna en mis ojos –bien, es sorprendente tu recuperación –mencionó y apagó la linterna –bueno Bulma, tenemos que hacerte unos exámenes inmediatamente, debemos revisar cómo va todo en tu organismo, y así determinar si te damos el alta o no –esta vez sí le presté atención a las palabras del doctor. _

_Yo por mi parte, no veía alguna incomodidad en mí, aunque me sentía más cansada de lo normal, quizás, estar algunas semanas sin moverme mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a estar adormecido –bien, lo único que quiero es que me saquen de esta camilla de una buena vez –dije aceptando sin más, aunque no tenía ganas de soltar a mi pequeña Bra. _

_-excelente, vendré en 30 minutos, mientras puedes asearte, llamaré a alguien para que te ayude –_

_-hump, no hay que traer a nadie, yo puedo ayudarla perfectamente –sonreí cuando vi a Vegeta interponerse ante la sugerencia del doctor._

_-como ustedes gusten, ahora me retiro –salió el anciano de lentes diminutos con las manos puestas en su espalda, yo por mi parte volví a mirar a mi pequeñita y su angelical rostro. Ella era la prueba de que todo se puede en la vida._

_Hace algunos años atrás, después de mi depresión, Tapion y mi hijo Trunks se empeñaron tanto en encontrar una cura que lograron algo muy parecido. Eran unas píldoras que me permitía tres horas de vitalidad como si no tuviera ninguna enfermedad. Estaba compuesta por nutrientes sustitutos que en cuanto la píldora era ingerida, estos nutrientes se acomodan según la función que deben ejercer y se hacen incomibles por tres horas; claro que siendo un medicamento celosamente adaptado a mí, seguía teniendo sus riesgos, por eso solo debía usarla una vez al día, de lo contrario me intoxicaría. Desde ese momento, mi pelo comenzó a caer, no lo hizo por completo, pero me lo dejó bastante corto hasta mis orejas por el poder de la píldora. No estaba segura si me veía atractiva para Vegeta, pero apenas usé el medicamento, nuestra cama fue la primera en saber si funcionó o no y así él me recordaba todas las noches sin faltan ninguna, lo hermosa que seguía siendo para sus ojos y cuando terminaba el efecto de la píldora, el sexo oral era nuestro postre delicioso. Así estuvimos casi por un año, hasta que una noche de descuido, en el cumpleaños número 6 de Trunks, celebramos a solas en nuestra habitación, pero se nos olvidó usar preservativo y Vegeta siendo tan fértil, solo se necesitó una noche para que yo quedara embarazada nuevamente. Fue como el balde de agua fría en pleno invierno la noticia, pero no hubo llanto esta vez, ni desesperación, habíamos tomado esto con tanta calma, que daba hasta miedo. Nuestra fortaleza nos unió y sabíamos que sea lo que sea lo que pasara, podíamos superar cualquier cosa mientras estuviéramos juntos._

_-ya deja de llorar tonta–escuché la voz de Vegeta que me sacó de mis pensamiento. Ni yo me había dado cuenta de que otra vez me puse a llorar y que Bra se había quedado dormida en mis brazos._

_-jejeje se duerme rápido –me reí con las lágrimas en mis ojos como una idiota, todavía asimilaba mi mente la situación, parecía muy irreal esto, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mi mente volvió a resurgir con más tonalidad. _

_–Sí, y tiene el sueño pesado igual que tú –se burló Vegeta al lado mío._

_-¿y Trunks, cómo está mi pequeño? –ya era hora de acordarme de mi muchachito._

_-se ha quedado en la casa de Kakarotto estos días –me confesó mientras me destapaba._

_-¿¡qué, y por qué!? Teniéndote a ti y a mis padres aquí –me sobresalté, no me gustaba dejar a mi hijo encargado con nadie._

_-shhhh… cállate, la despertaras –guardé silencio cuando supe que tenía razón –Trunks ha estado muy alterado desde que supo que estabas en coma. El mocoso se la pasaba triste y llorando, por eso le dije a Kakarotto que se quedara con él por una temporada, era la única distracción que me quedaba –me contó en voz baja limpiándome los pies con una toalla mojada._

_-¿pero si lo has ido a ver cierto? –no se lo perdonaría si no lo hizo, Trunks también necesitaba de su papá._

_-sí –respondió seco. _

_Me estaba mintiendo, lo sé, lo conozco tan bien, que ya nada me puede ocultar – ¿Vegeta, fuiste a verlo sí o no? –puse la voz más peligrosa que pude con esta voz cansada._

_-lo llamé todos los día por teléfono –se justificó, pero no fue suficiente para apaciguar mi enojo._

_-¡lo dejaste solo! –levanté la voz sin querer, despertando a Bra enseguida. No pude evitarlo, estaba realmente enojada con él._

_-¿ya vez lo que hiciste? –trató de salirse con la suya, pero no se lo iba a permitir._

_-¡tú más que nada sabes lo que es la soledad y que nadie te apoye en los momentos difíciles! ¡Mi Trunks probablemente necesitaba a su papá al lado suyo! –_

_-él no me necesitaba, estaba mejor sin mí –_

_-¿¡cómo puedes decir algo así!? –le grité más fuerte esta vez sobrepasando el volumen del llanto de mi hija._

_-¡lo digo porque es la maldita verdad! –se levantó de golpe, también levantando la voz._

_-¡O sea que tampoco cuidaste a Bra ¿cierto?! ¿¡Es por eso que mis padres estaban aquí acaso!? ¿¡Dejaste que ellos se hicieran cargo de ella también!? –se sorprendió cuando lo pregunte, como si le hubiera descubierto un gran secreto, pero luego miró al piso apretando los puños, pude ver esa acción muy claramente. Su rostro oscurecido me decía que se estaba conteniendo, pero también me decía que yo tenía razón. Él no se hizo cargo ni de Trunks ni de Bra, algo que me enfureció -¿¡cómo pudiste dejar a mis hijos solos, Vegeta!? ¡necesitaban de ti, es lo más lógico! ¡y mientras tanto el padre, no sé qué estaba haciendo todo el maldito tiempo! -_

_-¡CUIDÁNDOTE QUE MÁS IBA A ESTAR HACIENDO! –su furia se había desatado -¿¡que mierda crees que estuve haciendo si no!? ¿¡Crees que a mí no me afectó saber que quedaste en coma!? ¡no podía cuidar de Trunks ni convencerlo de que todo iba a salir bien, cuando yo no podía convencerme a mí mismo esa mentira! ¡creí que no volverías a despertar! ¡y ese maldito doctor que no me daba ninguna esperanza de tu condición! ¡lo único que me tranquilizaba era quedarme aquí contigo rogando que abrieras esos endemoniados ojos! ¡mientras yo me sentía así, no podía cuidar de mi hijo, lo único que le trasmitiría era desconfianza por tu estado! ¡tampoco quería tomar en brazos a Bra, la veía a ella y veía a la causante de tu coma! Sé que Bra no tuvo la culpa pero… era inevitable no sentirme así, si te perdía mujer, no sé qué hubiera hecho–empezó a bajar la voz mientras me decía esto último, dejándome muda por su confesión. _

_Vegeta era una bomba de tiempo, se guardaba muchas veces situaciones que yo tiendo a olvidar que me equivoque y que a él le pudieron afectar, pero él si los nota y los acumula en su interior, hasta que explotan. No sabía diferencia si esto era justificado o no, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que no me gusta verlo así, inestable –Vegeta… no quiero que vuelvas a dejar a mi hijo solo, a ninguno de los dos. En las situaciones más difíciles, la unión hace la fuerza, si yo muriera algún día, nunca los dejes solos a ellos, porque será cuando más te necesiten –le dije calmada, frenando mi enojo, no era el momento para discutir, no cuando habíamos vivido un milagro._

_-no digas tonterías Bulma –comenzó con voz baja y dura, mirando al suelo y apretando otra vez los puños –te dije que jamás permitiría que murieras ¿¡crees que te puedes escapar tan fácilmente de mí!? ¡ja! ¡Ni lo sueñes mujer! –dijo acallando su voz, pero seguía igual de altanero como siempre._

_No hice nada más que sonreír por ello, después de todo yo tampoco pensaba dejarlo escapar y que cualquier mujer venga y me lo robe, oh no, antes lo exprimo todo hasta dejarlo sin testosteronas. Pensando en eso, lo vuelvo a besar inesperadamente como me gusta sorprenderlo. _

_ (…)_

_Despierto de improviso, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Mi reloj biológico tuvo que haberse confundido, nunca despierto a esta hora de la mañana, y sé que es muy mañana porque aun puedo ver el cielo nocturno completamente oscuro. Ya era otoño, lo sé porque he soñado bastante en lo poco que dormí. Han pasado dos años y medio desde el parto de Bra, mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, todo para bien. A veces hubieron decaídas, pero siempre hay una frase que Vegeta me dice que repita a diario y es "tengo una excusa, para sentirme miserable, pero tengo muchas más para sentirme agradecida" y con solo eso ¡fuerza sale de mí, demostrando lo fabulosa que soy! Todo gracias al hombre con el que me casé. _

_Mi familia, mis amigos, todo marchaba bien. Trunks ya tenía 8 años, era un muchachito fuerte, guapo e inteligente, un poco engreído y sobre protector como su papá; era el más popular en su escuela y estaba orgullosa de él. Mi pequeña Bra, tenía dos añitos y 5 meses, era un bombón, una princesa preciosa y fuerte igual que su madre por supuesto. Era muy traviesa, pero trajo tanta alegría a la casa, que no podíamos estar más agradecidos de la vida por dárnosla. Y mi Vegeta, seguía igual como siempre, aunque la paternidad de dos niños ahora le ha sentado muy bien, ya lo clasifican en la escuela de Trunks, como el mejor padre del colegio, y solo porque un día estuve muy enferma para ir yo a su reunión de apoderados y tuvo que ir él en lugar de mí, junto con Bra, porque no la podía dejar conmigo estando enferma. No sé lo que pasó en esa reunión pero por los comentarios de muchos, había sido una gran idea llevarlo. _

_Mi vida era perfecta. Teníamos nuestras típicas peleas familiares, cosa que me alegraba, si no las tuviéramos, sería preocupante. Me desperté pensando en esto, y también al sentir que alguien abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y se metió entremedio de Vegeta, Bra y yo. Así es, de los tres, porque mi hija, por más que hemos tratado de que duerma en su cuna, siempre hace unos berrinches en las noches, que nos obliga a dormir junto con ella. Y ahora Trunks estaba incluido en el paquete, porque era precisamente él, quien se metió bajo las mantas junto con nosotros. Hacia frio así que no le dije nada, ni siquiera cuando vi que apartó a Bra de mí y se coló entremedio de nosotras sin que ella se diera cuenta. Es irónico que yo sí, ya que soy de sueño pesado._

_Hoy teníamos un viaje muy especial, iríamos al lugar donde nacimos Vegeta y yo. Hace mucho que quería hacer este viaje, mis hijos debían conocerlo, después de todo, era el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez con Vegeta. Quizás a ellos no les interese tanto, pero yo si estoy muy emocionada, ya que hay lugares tan hermosos allí, que visité con mis padres y que ahora yo visitaría con mis hijos. _

_Miró a Vegeta cuando pienso eso, está allí dormido aun, con su rostro mirando hacia mi lado, un brazo rodea el pequeño cuerpo de Bra que también duerme como su papi. Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a abrazarme a mí, pero desde que llegó Bra, no tenía otra opción que remplazarme, algo que me parece tan tierno viniendo de él. Se me escapa una risita de los labios, despertando lentamente a mi marido._

_Veo que levanta lentamente el cuerpo pestañando para sacarse el sueño -¿por qué estas despierta? –me pregunta con una voz somnolienta y sus ojos tratando de abrirse por completo._

_-no lo sé, creo que estoy ansiosa nada más –le respondí viendo cómo se incorporaba de la cama. Me reí despacio cuando vio confundido a Trunks, luego me miró a mí, buscando una explicación de por qué estaba allí –jejeje creo que él también lo está –le respondo a su muda pregunta._

_Suspira y se apoya en el respaldo de la cama igual que yo -¿Cuántos días vamos a estar ahí? –me volvió a preguntar mirando al frente pensativo._

_-mmm… me gustaría estar por una semana, hay lugares allí que recorrí con mis padres y que me gustaría volver a ver ¿alguna vez fuiste al lago del otoño eterno? – _

_-no –me respondió seco._

_-es un lugar hermoso, tengo pensado ir allá como última parada –le sonreí muy entusiasmada –será muy extraño volver, así que prepara tu mente para la cantidad de recuerdos que se avecinan –_

_-era justamente esos recuerdos los que más quería olvidar, mi infancia no fue de color rosa como la tuya –_

_-lo sé, pero vas a llegar allí no como el despojo de tu pasado, sino como el trofeo de la vida dura que tuviste que enfrentar… yo me sentiría orgullosa –le dije, asintiendo con mi cabeza, convencida por mis propias palabras._

_-el problema contigo, es que tomas todo a la ligera, me gustaría verte en mi zapatos años atrás –_

_-no creo que haya mucha diferencia a como estaba yo cuando descubrí mi enfermedad y cuando perdí a Vegito –lo dejé en jaque, yo sé muy bien que tengo razón, aunque no espero que él me la dé. _

_-shhhh… ya dejen dormir ¿sí?–murmura por lo bajo nuestro hijo._

_-tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí –lo regaña Vegeta. _

_-tenía frio, además; así despertamos todos juntos –mi hijo dijo todo esto sin abrir un ojo, algo que me hizo mucha gracia._

_-bueno ya, no importa, hay que dormir, recuerden que debemos levantarnos temprano, además Bra puede despertar –dije volviendo a acomodarme bajo las cobijas, mirando cómo Vegeta gruñía, pero hacía lo mismo que yo. Lo quedé mirando, con la cabeza en la almohada, abrazando con un brazo a Trunks. Aun sin poder dormir, sé que Vegeta también me mira haciendo que me perforen las ganas de hacer el amor con él en este preciso momento, de que me bese y me torture con su lengua, que me toque con sus manos cálidas y fuertes. Ay, quiero todo de él ahora ya. Se enfría mi cuerpo cuando me doy cuenta de que están mis hijos aquí, y esa es la razón de porque no podemos. No importa, mañana se lo compensaré, buscaré la oportunidad perfecta, sé que él no se negara, sobre todo ahora que siento como agarra de mi mano por debajo de las sabanas, oh sí, piensa igual que yo._

_**Fin del POV de Bulma**_

-ya despierten, ya despierten ¡se nos irá el avión! –Trunks saltaba y saltaba encima de la cama al ser el primero en despertar –vamos dormilones, abran los ojos –su pequeña hermana lo apoyaba golpeando la cama con sus pequeños puños mientras balbuceaba lo mismo que él.

-"despeten, despeten" –decía una y otra vez la pequeña Bra.

El gruñido de su padre no se dejó esperar, pero ni inmutó a los dos niños que seguía saltando y saltando en la cama muy entusiasmados por el viaje que harían.

-ya despertamos Trunks, dejen de saltar –los regañó levemente su madre con los ojos cerrados. Ahora que padecía de esta enfermedad, el levantar era el doble de pesado y ya de por si, a ella le costaba salir de la cama desde que nació.

-pero mis abuelos ya llegaron, están abajo esperando que se levanten –anunció molesto y ansioso.

-¿qué, ya llegaron? Pero es muy temprano aun –se quejó Bulma, al ver el reloj del velador. Eran las 6 de la mañana.

-hump, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta que tus padres están locos –comentó Vegeta en forma de broma aun con los ojos cerrados también.

-¡mis padres no están locos! –se enojó la mujer enderezándose en la cama.

-Bulmita yujuuuu, les traje el desayuno a la cama –y de la puerta salió su querida madre con todo y bandeja importándole un pepino que entraba al cuarto más personal en toda la casa y solo por su yerno lo era, porque a su hija no le importaba –ay, pero si se ven tan adorables los cuatro en la cama ¡es como la familia perfecta en una revista de compras! ¡Tengo que sacar una foto, quédense ahí! –dejando la bandeja en el velador, salió de la habitación conyugal en busca de su cámara, mientras que los cuatros integrantes de la familia Saiyajin se les resbalaba una gota imaginaria en la cabeza de cada uno.

-¿qué decías Bulma? –preguntó Vegeta irónicamente, quien incluso se había tapado entero cuando su suegra entró.

-ahg, cállate –dijo enfadada. Su madre era un caso especial.

-bueno, ya que despertaron ¡los esperaré abajo! –dijo Trunks que de un salto, salió de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo muy entusiasmado.

Ambos lo miraron, pero Bulma fue la única que sonrió por la felicidad de su hijo luego acarició el pelo de su pequeña peli turquesa -¿tú también estas lista? –le cuestionó mientras le hacía cosquilla. Ambas vieron como Vegeta se levantaba de la cama, para ducharse antes de que su querida suegrita vuelva para fotografiarlo –Vegeta –lo detuvo Bulma antes de que diera un paso más -¿podemos bañarnos juntos? no me siento capaz ni de levantar una pierna –le dijo con un rostro tranquilo y sereno.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas débil? Si es así, será mejor que no vayamos –Vegeta dijo esto, acercándosele para sentir su temperatura, frunció el ceño, cuando puso su mano en la frente de Bulma.

Bulma sonrió cautivada por la preocupación que le entregaba su esposo, lo mejor es que él no se daba cuenta como ella lo admiraba por eso. Por fuera puede engañar a cualquiera, menos a ella. Tenía muchos ejemplos, pero recordó uno en especial.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**El llanto de su pequeño hijo lo despertó a las 3 de la mañana y lo peor es que Bulma no estaba en condiciones para atenderlo, estaba con una terrible fiebre y necesitaba descansar tranquilamente. Con pesar, Vegeta se levantó de la cama, no sin antes, poner una mano en la frente de Bulma para ver cómo iba todo, pero al parecer su estado no quería cambiar, se fue a socorrer a Trunks, sin siquiera murmurar algún insulto por su mala suerte, el sueño que tenía, lo hacía bostezar en cada momento en que pensaba, se había quedado recién dormido, porque estaba cuidando de Bulma y tenía que despertarlo su hijo. El bebé tenía apenas 3 meses de nacido y era bastante llorón, cosa que lo hizo preguntarse si eso era normal. **_

_**Entró a la habitación del niño con un rostro entre dormido y despierto, se acercó a la cuna y allí estaba ese pequeño bulto que movía sus bracitos y piernitas mientras lloraba. Vegeta lo miró por unos segundo y volvió a bostezar, para luego por fin tomar en brazos a su hijo. Este no dejó su llanto, a pesar de que sintió la presencia de su papá, algo le molestaba al bebé y solo una madre podía saber realmente que era –shhhh, ya cállate Trunks, tienes todo el maldito día para llorar ¿por qué diablos se te ocurre hacerlo ahora? –le preguntó sin menearlo siquiera para que se callara. No entendía nada de niños, no estaba en su naturaleza tampoco, desde que llegó Trunks a la casa, Bulma es la que se preocupa de todas sus necesidades y Vegeta solo la miraba y aunque a veces lo tomaba en brazos por petición de ella, no era lo mismo que hacerlo callar. Pensó con la idea de llevarlo al cuarto de ambos y hacerlo dormir allí, pero eso incomodaría a Bulma y era lo que menos quería hacer. **_

_**-ahg ¿y ahora qué diablo hago? ¿Cómo hago callar a este niño? –no sabía qué hacer y la irritación con la exasperación comenzaron a hacerse presente. Puso sus ojos en una mecedora, que si recordaba bien, había visto a Bulma usarla para hacer dormir a su hijo, otra vez. Fue hasta ella y se sentó, comenzó a balancearse lentamente, pero su hijo seguía de la misma forma –Trunks por favor déjame dormir –sabía que rogar no serviría de nada, pero tenía que tratar con algo. **_

_**Ya pasada las 5 de la mañana el llanto del pequeño Trunks había cesado al igual que los reclamos y gruñidos de su padre. Cuando Bulma despertó de su fiebre, se encontró con una imagen realmente cautivadora al lado de su cama, Vegeta dormía con Trunks a su lado y una de sus manos estaba puesta aun en la frente de ella, cerciorándose de que haya mejorado. Si meditaba bien, seguro su hijo despertó a media noche y Vegeta trató de hacerlo dormir, Bulma sabía lo cansado que estaba su esposo, porque había tenido una pelea ayer muy dura, así que imaginaba que estaba con mucho sueño cuando lo fue a callar, y conociendo a su hijo, Trunks no se quedó dormido enseguida, eso le dejaba saber que a pesar de lo agotado que estaba Vegeta, tuvo la voluntad aun, de ir hasta su cuarto cuando Trunks se durmió y revisar como seguía su condición médica y cuando chequeó su estado, recién se pudo dormir en paz. No sabía cómo expresar la felicidad que sintió, cuando su marido le recordó otra vez, lo importante que eran ellos para él, ella ya lo sabía, pero eran pocas las ocasiones que Vegeta los dejaba a la vista. **_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

Bulma un poco sonrojada por que le encantaba esas facetas tiernas de su marido, dijo –no es eso, es que me siento cansada, tendré que usar la silla de ruedas hoy y me va a costar mucho bañarme sola, además, Trunks está muy impaciente allá abajo para darme el lujo de demorarme –le aclaró, viendo como su esposo se relajaba más aliviado. Ella tenía claro porque había tanta preocupación en la mente de Vegeta; después de que le hayan confirmado que ahora tres carroñeros paseaban por su cuerpo, no fue algo alentador ni para ella ni para Vegeta, pero como se prometieron aquella vez en su antiguo departamento, no se iban a dejar vencer por algo otra vez, ahora se apoyaban uno del otro.

-Está bien –sabía que aceptando esto, también aceptaba que sería un baño triple, Bra también necesitaba un baño. Tomó a Bulma en sus brazos de forma recién casados y le acomodó también a su hija. Los tres se fueron al baño, Vegeta sentó a su mujer en la bañera con él detrás suyo y Bra por delante de Bulma. La pequeña jugaba con un patito de hule que su madre le había pasado, haciendo sonidos extraños de patos y chapoteando, salpicando el agua por todos lados.

Ambos ya estaban acostumbrados, a esa pasividad familiar que un baño junto a sus hijos podía ofrecer. Antes, para Vegeta resultaba incomodo, no le agradaba esa idea de que sus hijos compartieran la tina con él, pero la costumbre lo hizo cambiar de opinión, además no le molestaba en absoluto bañarse con su mujer, le encantaba hacerlo; sentir su cuerpo mojado y suave pegado al suyo, ambos enjabonándose y apreciándose, nunca cansándose de la vista desnuda ante ellos. El problema era ese deseo posesivo de hacerle el amor salvajemente y Vegeta sabía que en este momento no era una buena idea, ni casi ningún momento del día, tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cazarla como un animal hambriento, porque, a pesar de que ahora si podían tener relaciones sexuales con un poco de normalidad, habían dos niños, que siempre requerían su atención, y ellos eran el pequeño problema, que les impedía consumir su amor de la forma más apasionada posible. Ahora mismo sí, no podía evitar besar la delicada piel de su mujer, entre el hombro y el cuello de ella con suavidad, ganándose pequeños temblores de Bulma, que le fascinaban.

(…)

Trunks estaba en la cocina devorando muy rápidamente el sabroso desayuno que su abuela le había preparado, con un apetito igual que el de su padre, llegó hasta a atorarse con un pastelito de mora recién horneado por la señora Brief –muchacho, come despacio, tus padres aun no bajan, no es necesario que te apures tanto –le dijo su abuelo divertido por la impaciencia de su nieto.

-¡pero se nos puede ir el avión! ¡y mamá y papá no sé qué están haciendo tanto allá arriba! –dijo el niño enojado con el ceño fruncido en profundidad.

-jiji, mi niño está impaciente, si quieres, iré a ver si ya están listos –ofreció su abuela jugando con los cabellos lavandas de su apuesto nietecito.

Nadie dijo nada más, porque la pareja iba bajando ya del segundo piso con bolso en manos. La escalera de la casa había sido modificada para que Bulma pudiera subir y bajar con silla de ruedas y como tenía una forma curva, no era empinada ni dificultosa para trasladarse.

-oh, Bulmita ¿no tomaron el desayuno que les dejé? –preguntó su madre acercándose a ambos.

-no mamá, gracias, pero desayunaremos en el aeropuerto; como dijo Trunks, ya estamos atrasados –contesto Bulma, mientras terminaba de preparar el biberón de Bra en la cocina – ¿terminaste Trunks? –le preguntó a su hijo mirando como terminaba su desayuno y se ponía su chaqueta de cuero, muy parecida a la que usaba Vegeta, de color café cacao.

-¿entonces ya nos vamos? –preguntó el niño entusiasmado.

-claro amor –

Fueron todos al aeropuerto, en el auto de Vegeta. Sus suegros se iban a quedar cuidando su casa por esa semana en usencia y así alimentaban también al viejo Vegato, que aún vivía para dar alegría y hacer que recordaran muchas cosas junto a él.

Ya estaba todo listo para que los cuatro viajeros. Subieran al avión y la despedida fue algo que hizo en Bulma despertar muchos recuerdos de cuando ella hizo su primer viaje, cuando creyó que solo estaría en Tokio por un año, y terminó convirtiéndolo en su hogar permanente. Ahora se sentía nerviosa, quizás tanto como Vegeta lo estaba. Él había dejado recuerdos allí, recuerdos que él enterró y que de apoco se fueron apareciendo en su mente como fantasmas molestos, aprendió a no sufrir con ellos, pero ahora volvería al lugar que lo vio nacer y llorar, que lo vio resistir lo dura que fue su existencia, que le mostró una vida llena de injusticia, hasta que la conoció a ella, a la niña de ojos grandes y añiles, descubriendo así, que aún quedaba bondad en el mundo, que aún quedaba algo por lo que creer. Ella fue una pequeña valiente que lo trató como un igual, no como los otros lo trataban, Bulma fue su ángel y era el único recuerdo que necesitaba para no sentirse atormentado otra vez por su niñez.

El avión despegó y con ello, los miles de recuerdos que ya habían iniciado su programación –oye Bra, déjame ver –dijo Trunks tratando de apartar a su hermana de la ventana del avión.

-¡no! –chilló Bra negando con su pequeña cabeza.

-¡basta! No quiero que comiencen a pelear –los regañó su madre, antes de que empezaran los gritos de ambos niños. Se quedaron callados, sabían que si no lo hacían les iba a ir peor.

El viaje demoró lo mismo que recordaba Bulma que había durado cuando se fue a Tokio, aunque para Vegeta, fue más largo e irritante. Al bajar del avión, he ir por sus maletas, decapsularon el auto de Vegeta y partieron con rumbo a la antigua casa de Bulma. Solo había quedado deshabitada. Los padres de Bulma no la vendieron porque en ella, habían tantos recuerdos hermosos en cada pared de la casa, que el valor sentimental lo hacía imposible venderla.

-wuoooo, parece una casa fantasma –dijo Trunks en cuanto entraron. Por dentro todos los mobiliarios estaban cubiertos de mantas blancas, pero en sí, la casa no se veía sucia ni llena de polvo, era porque, un día al mes, venía alguien a limpiar la casa por petición de los padres de Bulma.

-es tan extraño estar aquí de nuevo, como si nunca me hubiera ido –comentó Bulma mientras Vegeta la empujaba en su silla de ruedas.

-para vivir en una ciudad como esta, tenías una casa bastante grande –dijo Vegeta, dejando los bolsos y demás en el piso de la casa, sin dejar de mirar cada rincón del lugar. Había memorizado el camino, y descubrió que su antiguo hogar no estaba tan lejos de esta casa, de hecho recordaba haber alguna vez caminado cerca de aquí, pudieron haberse visto sin darse cuenta.

-bueno, mi papá ganaba un buen sueldo –

-¡voy a ir a revisar todo! –gritó Trunks, corriendo y perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos de la casa.

-¡yo voy "tamben"! –dijo la menor de los Saiyajin y corrió siguiendo a su hermano.

-¡tengan cuidado! –les gritó Bulma creyendo que la escucharon.

-¿en dónde queda el cuarto de tus padres? Quiero dejar todos estos bolsos allí –

-¿eh? Pero si vamos a dormir en mi antigua habitación, ni loca duermo en la habitación de mis padres, tuve una experiencia traumática una vez cuando era niña, y pensé que estaban lastimando a mamá –al recordar eso Bulma, puso una cara de perturbación.

-no me digas que los viste… -

-oh sí, y fue algo que aún no logro borrar de mi mente –

Vegeta puso cara de asco imaginando la información que le acababa de dar su mujer. Después del leve trauma, tomó en brazos a Bulma –enséñame tu cuarto entonces, con lo que has dicho, prefiero dormir en una cama de clavos, que en la cama donde tus padres te procrearon –dijo de modo sarcástico, tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Las escaleras al subir rechinaron por la antigüedad de la casa. Vegeta miraba los cuadros que aún permanecían colgados en la muralla, muchos eran de pinturas famosas, que seguramente costaban un dineral. Entraron a la habitación de Bulma, para Vegeta no fue la gran cosa verla, pero para su esposa fue una sorpresa ver que su habitación estaba tal cual como la había dejado cuando se fue a Tokio a los 21 años, sus padres no habían movido nada, es más, daba la impresión que ni habían entrado alguna vez.

-¡vaya! Nada ha cambiado… -se bajó de los brazos de Vegeta, y trató de caminar. Hoy le había atacado fuerte el carroñero, con medicamentos controlaba su enfermedad, pero tenía que volver a caminar por su habitación como hace mucho tiempo. Respirando el aroma del cuarto, se sentó en su cama, recorrió todo con la vista mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro –se siente tan… no sé cómo explicarlo –

-familiar –respondió Vegeta, mientras dejaba los bolsos en el suelo.

-algo así –de repente un recuerdo de algo importante le llegó de repente – me pregunto sí… -agachó la cabeza para mirar bajo la cama y encontró rápidamente lo que estaba buscando. Su querido diario de vida, todo lleno de polvo pero completo al fin y al cabo –oh, no puedo creer que todavía este aquí, mis padres no se tomaron la molestia de registrar mi habitación –

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Vegeta sentándose a su lado.

-es mi diario, más o menos 16 años de mi vida están escrito aquí –lo abrió y rebuscó entre las páginas –a ver, si recuerdo bien… ¡sí! Aquí está, el día en que te conocí –señaló la fecha con su dedo índice mostrándoselo a Vegeta –fue exactamente el 23 de septiembre, a comienzos del otoño –comenzó a leerlo - Querido diario, hoy cuando fui a la escuela me pasó lo de siempre, Bojack y sus hermanos me volvieron a molestar, tengo mucho miedo de ellos pero ahora me siento mucho mejor gracias a alguien que conocí. Él es un niño diferente –relató mirando a Vegeta y sonriéndole –lo encontré en un parque cerca de la casa, era como de mi misma edad, de pelo negro con una extraña forma de flama y sus ojos son tan profundos y negros que parecen dos hoyos negros –

-hump, así que en eso piensas cuando ves mis ojos–anotó Vegeta algo burlón.

-jajajaja solo eran una niña, mi imaginación voló en ese momento, aunque si tienes una mirada muy cautivadora –le dijo guiñándole un ojo – ¿bueno en que iba? a sí. Lo ayude a sanar su herida y aunque fue bastante gruñón conmigo, no me trató mal. Saqué su cometa del árbol, pero casi muero porque me caí pero él me salvó. Y aunque luego fue muy grosero conmigo, diciéndome que era una tonta, me pidió perdón ¡y me abrazo y… creo que cuando me despedí de él lo besé! ¿Puedes creerlo diario? Mi primer beso. Tengo muchos deseos de volverlo a ver y espero encontrarlo mañana en donde mismo nos vimos y que me diga su nombre, solo espero que él este allí… me despido atentamente querido diario, y deséame suerte –volvió a mirar a Vegeta cuando terminó–es espléndido saber, que el niño que tanto esperé, volviera a cruzarse en mi camino –

-mmm… a mí me parece que hice más que cruzarme –Al decir eso, se ganó una genuina sonrisa de Bulma.

Escucharon pasos en el pasillo y le prestaron atención a la puerta -¡mamá donde dormiré! –dijo Trunks azotando la puerta para entrar.

-luego te busco tu dormitorio Trunks ¿Dónde está tu hermana? –

-abajo jugando con unas muñecas que encontró en un almario –respondió desinteresado.

-¡bien! bajemos todos, ahora tenemos que limpiar todo la casa –

-¿toda la casa? –preguntó el niño con voz floja e imitando la cara que su padre puso.

-así es, toda la casa, no se pongan holgazanes -

-para a ti es fácil decirlo, lo único que harás es mirarnos como lo hacemos todo nosotros –rezongó Vegeta también.

-yo voy a ayudarlos en lo que pueda, así que andando –levantó la voz bastante alto como si fuera la capitana de algún barco.

Los hombres de la casa a regañadientes obedecieron, murmurando cosas entre ellos referente a la mujer que los había mandado. Estaban cansados por el viaje, pero eran de esas familias que no dejaban las cosas para último momento. Casi dos horas estuvieron limpiando el polvo básicamente de la casa, moviendo cosas y botando otras. Terminaron un cuarto para las dos de la tarde, ocupando eso sí, una hora de almuerzo y luego otra vez a ordenar. Las mujeres de la casa, solo se dedicaron a dar órdenes. Bra repitiendo todo lo que decía su mamá, como buena niña y de paso burlándose de su hermano. Al final, el esfuerzo había valido la pena, la casa brilla de lo limpia que había quedado.

Bulma miró a sus dos amores sentados en el sillón uno apoyado del otro, cansados mentalmente de limpiar la casa, ella en cambió sonreía muy complacida –lo hicieron muy bien eh, y de recompensa por ello, les concederé a ambos un deseo –dijo Bulma de forma juguetona, como si fuera algún mago mágico.

-bien –dijo Vegeta sonriendo de lado, cuando una idea le llegó de repente –mi deseo es que te tomes la píldora esta noche –

Bulma se sonrojó un poco cuando pensó en lo que en la mente de su hombre habitaba en ese momento. Dos días sin hacer el amor como corresponde, seguro que luego de que se tomara la píldora, lo tendría, encima suyo en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Bueno por lo menos, esas tres horas de vitalidad, no serían un desperdicio de tiempo –deseo concedido –le guiñó un ojo sonriendo igual que él.

-¡yo también quiero pedir un deseo! –saltó el pequeño de la familia en seguida cuando vio que al parecer su mamá si cumplía bien los deseos, no como aquella ingrata hada de los dientes, que jamás le dejó su moneda correspondiente debajo de la almohada.

-dime mi cielo ¿Cuál es tu deseo? –le preguntó amorosamente.

Trunks puso un dedo en su pera y meditó mirando al techo. Su familia tenía mucho dinero para consentirlo con todo y juguetes, lo único que realmente quería ahora era conocer ese lago del que tanto le habló su madre, así que ya tenía su deseo listo -¡quiero que hoy vayamos al lago del otoño! –elevó la voz muy impaciente. Nunca habían ido a un lago, no era por cuestiones de dinero, era la enfermedad de su madre la que les impidió ir todas las ocasiones en que pudieron tener una oportunidad.

-hoy no podemos Trunks, estaba planeado para al final de estas vacaciones, a menos que quieras llegar a hacer el campamento y ponerte a ordenar–eran las palabras mágicas para que su hijo pusiera cara de horror igual que su marido.

-elige otra estupidez Trunks, no pienso volver a tomar una escoba otra vez –su padre también se lo advirtió.

Trunks puso un dedo en su mentón nuevamente y pensó en el hambre que tenía –bueno entonces ¡quiero que vayamos a comer hamburguesas! –gritó feliz por su buena idea.

-bien, deseo concedido –dijo Bulma sonriente al ver como los dos hombres de la casa quedaban satisfechos con sus deseos.

-¡yo, yo, yo! -se escuchó las voz de las más pequeña que saltaba y tironeaba a su madre para que le prestara atención.

-¿qué pasa Bra? ¿también quieres un deseo?–

La pequeña le asintió.

-¿y que deseas mi vida? –le preguntó acariciando su suave pelo color turquesa igual que el suyo.

-mmm… compras –dijo a la perfección, porque era la palabra que sabía pronunciar correctamente, y es que la repetía a diario, sobre todo a su papá, logrando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina con solo escucharla, como ahora mismo que tanto Trunks como él, la miraron como si fuera el demonio mismo -¡compras! –repitió otra vez.

-¡Que buena idea, Bra! Podemos ir a comprar ropa y luego vamos a comer hamburguesas –dijo Bulma tomando en brazos a su hija y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡pero mamá, ella no hizo la limpieza, no merece un deseo! –Trunks no estaba dispuesto a pasar por esa tortura de ir a comprar ropa -¿cierto papá? –necesitaba su apoyo.

-¡es verdad mujer, no seas injusta! –también mostró su desacuerdo.

-Bra los alentó muy bien y para mí eso cuenta, además tenemos que pasar al supermercado y todo está en el centro de la ciudad, haremos todo de un viaje –nadie la iba a convencer, de hecho, a ninguna de las dos. Si una gritaba, la otra lloraba y pataleaba. Tanto Trunks como Vegeta lo sabían, así que hicieron lo que siempre hacen, ir con la peor cara a comprar, aunque no importaba, porque ellas ni les prestaban atención, solo eran los burros de carga.

Todos se subieron al auto, con Vegeta al volante por supuesto. No pasaron ni 5 calles con el vehículo, cuando se encontraron con aquel parque de la infancia, en una imagen donde no había diferencia con el del pasado. Era otoño, así que las calles y los bancos tenían las mismas hojas que aquella vez. Ambos se sintieron extraños, como si todo lo que habían vivido no fuera real, y volvían a empezar una vez más. Tanto Vegeta como Bulma, miraron el parque atentos, recordado más que nada el lugar en el que se vieron por primera vez. Vegeta no se fijó, pero había hecho que el auto comenzara a andar lento.

-detente Vegeta ¿no es ese el árbol? –llamó Bulma muy rápidamente apuntando a unos juegos de madera que si recordaba bien, eran los mismo que una vez cuando niña le llamaron la atención tanto que la invitaron a acercarse y de tras de estos aquel árbol imponente que se podía ver tal cual con sus hojas amarillas y rojas, tan bello como lo recordaba. Vegeta detuvo el auto en la orilla y Bulma se bajó de este como una niña que veía juguetes en una tienda. Se sostuvo eso sí, del auto porque su cuerpo se volvió notoriamente débil en minutos –está tan igual a como lo recuerdo… -dijo con la voz quebradiza y es que era emocionante, tanto que quería correr para ver más de cerca.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante este parque? –preguntó Trunks extrañado por la actitud de sus padres, algo que ninguno le respondió, así que igual que ellos, se bajó del auto para seguirlos, aunque bastante molesto.

Vegeta leyendo la mirada de su mujer, se puso en frente de Bulma, llamando como supuso la atención de ella –súbete a mi espalda, es más rápido llegar así hasta allá - sabía muy bien que quería ir allí tanto como él, solo sería un vistazo nada más. Bulma le hizo caso y se montó en su espalda, como una niña. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Vegeta la llevara así de vez en cuando, así que ya no le daba vergüenza ni al él tampoco –Trunks, saca a tu hermana del auto –le dijo a su hijo antes de avanzar más.

Trunks le hizo caso y la dejó caminar sola detrás de ellos. Bajaran por el camino de pasto y se quedaron mirando los viejos y gastados juegos de madera que tenían un aire nostálgico. De tras de estos juegos, cerca de unos arbustos, se podía mirar el árbol del cometa atrapado que causo tantos problemas a Vegeta cuando era pequeño.

-¿Qué es este lugar mamá? ¿Ya llegamos o qué? –tenía que preguntarlo Trunks aunque sonara tonto, ya que él bien sabía que para llegar a este parque no se recitaba usar el auto, sería muy ridículo estando tan cerca de la casa, además, no había ninguna tienda cerca.

-no Trunks, este es el lugar donde tu padre y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños –respondió Bulma mientras más se acercaban al lugar de los hechos.

Trunks puso un rostro de asombro, aunque nunca le llamó la atención la historia de sus padres, como se conocieron y se enamoraron, no, eso a él no le importaba mucho, pero ahora que sacaban el tema, le resultaba curioso que el lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez, fuera en otro sitio y no en Tokio.

Pasaron aquel arbusto de la misma manera que cuando Bulma era niña y de frente se quedaron al árbol que no parecía haber cambiado aunque ahora le resultaba más bajo. Vegeta, dejó que Bulma se bajara de su espalda y ella se adelantó unos pasos más para estar más cerca del árbol. La imagen del niño tratando de trepar en él, pasó por la mente de Bulma como un fantasma y, entonces miró a Vegeta, que con la mirada fruncida se quedó mirando unas ramas arriba del tronco. Si recordaba bien, fue en ese mismo lugar donde ella resbaló de niña, seguro también estaba recordando todo. Y qué bonito se sentía, volver a ver ese árbol. La mente de Bulma se sentía acogedora al estar allí, pero el toque de nostalgia volvió a hacerse notar, y su vida entera pasó como una ráfaga de viento por su cabeza, mandándole un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho, aunque trató de contenerlo para que Vegeta no se diera cuenta ¿si todo era un recuerdo hermoso? ¿Porque seguía doliendo? Caminó hacia el árbol unos pasos más cerca, con la atenta mirada de su marido e hijo.

Nadie dijo nada, ni Trunks que era muy hablador, ni su hija que siempre balbuceaba algo, ni tampoco su marido con tal de detenerla. Bulma acercó su mano hasta el árbol y lo tocó, y en cuanto lo hizo, cerró los ojos sabiendo de ante mano que aquí comenzó todo, como si allí había nacido. Su historia se guardaba en ese pequeño espacio del parque, y en ese tronco viejo y gastado que seguro fue testigo de innumerables historias, que junto a la suya, jamás será descartada y olvidada.

Vegeta había percibido un sentimiento muy parecido al que su mujer experimentaba en ese momento. Una parte de él, deseó no haber vivido las cosas que vivió, deseo con tanta fuerza haberla encontrado de nuevo cuando niño. La vida habría sido distinta, quizás habrían crecido juntos, quizás habrían sido padres jóvenes de tres niños y no de dos, tal vez, su madre no estaría muerta ahora, y lo más probable es que su mujer no tendría esta enfermedad. Quería imaginar, una vida sin los demonios que alguna vez lo acusaban de asesino. Había sido muy diferente, solo por cambiar una parte de esta historia, de esta, que comenzaba en este lugar, bajo aquel árbol de otoño, donde una vez conoció a una niña, con un rostro angelical, que le cambió todo lo que creía verdad. Este parque, aquí mismo, era el lugar en todo el maldito mundo, más preciado para él, el único, en el que derramaría alguna lagrima si fuera destruido, y rogaba que jamás pasara eso.

–Me pregunto… que hubiera pasado si no me habrías podido atrapar cuando caí del árbol –mencionó Bulma, después del extraño silencio, inventando en su mente una historia distinta de su vida si las circunstancia hubieran sido de ese modo, fue casi como leer la mente de Vegeta.

-te hubieras roto la cabeza y me habrías dejado traumado de por vida –respondió Vegeta sin una pisca de humor, no quiso ni pensar en ello.

-¿enserio te caíste de ese árbol mamá? –interrogó Trunks, por fin, no podía faltar en escena.

-sí, pero tú padre me salvó la vida –

Trunks miró rápidamente a su padre, admirándolo más que antes. Su papá cuidaba de su madre desde hace mucho al parecer.

Se escuchó un ruido en los arbusto que hizo que la familia se olvidara por unos mementos de la conversación –discúlpenme –dijo un hombre de unos 40 años más o menos que se le había caído la escoba de las manos con la que barría el parque, ese había sido el sonido que los había interrumpido.

Nadie dijo nada, no le prestaron mucha atención tampoco, solo se le había caído la escoba nada más–bueno creo que ya es hora de seguir –descongeló Vegeta el momento de silencio y se acercó nuevamente a Bulma dándole la espalda para llevarla de regreso al auto.

-sí, tienes razón, antes de que se nos haga tarde –Bulma se encaramó otra vez a su espalda –vamos Bra –llamó a su hija, que estaba mirando al hombre con una sonrisa que él también le correspondía de forma amble–Bra cariño –la llamó otra vez.

-sí –dijo la pequeñita corriendo para alcanzar a sus padres.

-¿por qué mirabas al hombre, amor? –le preguntó cuándo ya la tuvo a su lado.

-no sé –respondió de forma inocente y sin lógica, algo común en una niña de esa edad.

La familia, caminó de vuelta al auto, sin notar ninguno de los cuatro, que el hombre al que se le había caído la escoba, los miraba a todos con una sonrisa sincera y cansada –vaya, es sorprendente verlos otra vez, que alegría me da que el destino si estaba a su favor y que yo pudiera verlo –dijo mientras reía de lo ocurrido. El árbol no fue el único testigo de esa historia que comenzó allí.

_**(…)**_

_**POV de Bulma **_

_Nuestras vacaciones habían sido fabulosas, Vegeta parecía feliz, más de lo que creí. Sé que su pasado ya está sanado, que ya no pueden afectarle, por eso estoy segura de que no tengo porque preocuparme por ello. Mis niños le sacaban sonrisas fuera de la visto de ellos, claro, menos de la mía, yo siempre estaba atenta a sus expresiones y de lo mucho que ha cambiado a cuando lo conocí como el matón que fue. Estoy orgullosa de mi esposo, estoy orgullosa de mi familia, si de algo estoy agradecida más que nada en la vida, es de poder vivirla con ellos._

_La última parada de estas vacaciones, era justamente en el lago "del otoño eterno" se le conoce así, porque por una extraña razón, los árboles tienes sus hojas de un tinte rojo y amarillo; no importa que sea invierno, no importa que sea primavera, los árboles siempre se mantienen así y el ambiente es cálido. Por eso este lago era mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, con mis padres veníamos regularmente a vacacionar, y esta fue la primera vez que vine con mi nueva familia. _

_Llegamos y preparamos el mini campamento hogareño, tuvimos la suerte de arrendar el lago justo a tiempo para nosotros cuatro, así nadie nos podía molestar. Lo mejor es que tenía los medios y las capsulas necesarias para acomodar cosas que en bolsos no se puede, como una cabaña portátil, que tenía más pinta de casa que de otra cosa menor. Me preocupé también de traer esa tentadora hamaca que tanto usa Vegeta en nuestra casa, él la ocupó gustoso en cuanto llegamos y yo después de un rato, me uní a su tranquilidad. Me acosté en su pecho mientras Trunks nadaba en el lago y Bra tomaba la sienta. La calma que tuvimos en ese momento, era algo que nunca me permitiré olvidar y luego cuando nos besamos mientras yo estaba encima de su cuerpo, fue la cosa más perfecta que podíamos experimentar. Después llegaron nuestros hijos y se subieron también a la hamaca, algo que no le gustó mucho a Vegeta, pero que de igual forma, terminamos los cuatro dormidos allí._

_Y ahora, estábamos los dos, Él y yo en el lago, acostados en una colchoneta flotante, dejando que la paz del agua nos meciera levemente, mientras contemplábamos las estrellas infinitas del firmamento. Eran como las 2 de la mañana, nuestros niños se habían dormido ya, y nosotros aprovechamos y nos escapamos para disfrutar el uno con el otro, imaginando por un momento que el mundo no habían otros seres vivos más que nosotros, que no había nada de que más preocuparse. _

_-¿Vegeta? –lo llamé cuando un intenso pero pacifico silencio se presentó entre los dos._

_-¿qué pasa? –me preguntó él, sin dejar mirar al cielo._

_-¿crees que lleguemos a estar justos hasta que seamos viejitos? –era un pregunta de una pareja enamorada, algo de lo que si somos culpables, pero que es demasiado cursi como para que nos defina. La cosa es que en este preciso momento siento que no importaba nada y que podía hacerla sin incomodarlo a él._

_-la pregunta es ¿será que yo te soportaré cuando seas una vieja cascarrabias y te pongas arrugada como una pasa? –_

_Le di un codazo, provocándole una risa malvada –hablo en serio Vegeta, he llegado a amarte más de lo que me amo a mi misma, sin ti yo creo que perdería la razón –Me abracé lo más que podía a Vegeta, y quedé viendo su perfecta barbilla esperando una respuesta sincera de él también._

_-¿para qué me preguntas eso entonces? Yo no me quedé contigo porque creí que esto no sería para siempre –mi sonrisa se expandió cuando lo escuché decir eso. Sentí como se removió un poco y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la píldora de tres horas para mí y mirándome a los ojos, dijo algo que jamás olvidaría–cuando imagino el futuro, te veo a ti, desnuda en la cama, después de 8 horas de sexo sin descanso y sin esta maldita píldora en tu garganta. Te veo sin esa silla de ruedas y entregándote a mí, hasta que acabemos todo nuestro oxigeno del cuerpo y terminemos muertos los dos en una poción que les recuerde a nuestros hijos cuando nos encuentren, como fue que los concebimos –_

_No puede aguantarlo, me reí con esa tremenda declaración –jajajaja yo no sé si esto es lo más lindo que me has dicho en toda tu vida, o lo más pervertido jajajaja –me subí encima de su cuerpo sin parar de reír, mi risa hacía algo de eco en lo solitario de este lago._

_-tu querías que te lo dijera ¿no? –se hizo el ofendido, pero no duró, porque lo besé después de eso._

_-¿vez por qué te lo digo? ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –le dije pegando mi frente con la suya sin parar de sonreírle._

_Esta vez, él fue el que me besó, tomándome con su mano mi cara y manteniéndola así, mientras nuestros labios y lengua, jugaban a acariciarse. Me separó un poco de él y con dos de sus dedos fue acercando la píldora a mi boca como si fuera un pedazo de chocolate afrodisiaco. Lentamente la metió en mi boca con su dedo pulgar y yo la mantuve allí, con su mirada clavando mis ojos hasta que me la trague._

_Como un botón que activa nuestros cuerpos, nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez con desesperación en un estado caníbal, que lo único que queríamos era devorar al otro cómo fuera posible. El efecto de la píldora se producía en cuanto me la tragaba, por eso no tuvimos que esperar para agotar todo lo que nos quedaba de aire y utilizar nuestras manos mientras nos estabilizábamos._

_La mayoría de las veces, hacíamos el amor en la noche, si teníamos suerte, lo hacíamos en la tarde y si mis padres querían cuidar a nuestros hijos por un día, lo hacíamos en la cocina arriba de la mesa o encima del mesón donde corto los dos tipos de pepinos. En la piscina también era delicioso, pero donde quiera que estuviéramos haciendo el amor sabíamos que no había lugar para saciarnos, siempre nos deseábamos como la primera vez que nos vimos desnudos, no había forma de aburrirnos, cuando nuestra imaginación era tan creativa para ese tema._

_Levanté mi cuerpo de su cuerpo cortando el beso de golpe, algo que lo confundió. Me quedé sentada en su regazo, con mi trasero pegado a su erección. Levanté mi polera lentamente desde el estómago hasta mi cabeza y la tiré al lago como si nada, sin importarme que cayera al agua. La manera en la que Vegeta me miraba excitado mientras hacía esto, me estaba quemando. Desabroché el sujetador y liberé mis pechos frente a sus orbes negras. Él pasó sus ojos de mis pechos a mi cara, desesperándome a mí. En este momento, estoy segura que la vista debe ser grandiosa desde donde él me mira, la luna arriba de mi cabeza y yo con una mirada oscura, pero visible para él, debe ser algo hipnótico. Yo por mi parte solo quería que me tocara y así lo hizo, solo que se fue hacia mi boca otra vez cuando también levantó su torso con un rápido movimiento. La colchoneta saltó, pero recuperamos el equilibrio muy fácilmente. Le quité yo misma su polera y la arrojé al mismo lado que la mía. Quedando pecho con pecho y la punta de mis pezones torturándolo como nunca. Vegeta bajó a mi clavícula y la mordisqueó hasta llegar a mi hombro para besarlo con ternura._

_-sí sigues así de provocativa, lograras que me trasforme en algo irracional –me susurró, clavando sus dedos en mi trasero aun con mi yeans puesto._

_-¿cómo en un simio gigante? –le dije entre risas y gemidos de placer; que loca combinación._

_-puede ser –lo había planeado todo, porque cuando dijo eso, agarró con toda su mano, mi mama, y la metió a su boca con intenciones de morderla, rosando con su lengua mi montículo de placen, que él conocía tan bien, que estoy segura que el sabor se lo aprendió de memoria._

_Mi mama quedó cubierta de saliva, entonces él fue por la otra, para dejarla igual. Yo masajeé su cabeza en un intento de buscar consuelo por tanto placer que era notorio por mis gemidos dirigidos al cielo. La luz de la luna golpeó mi cara, dejándola blanca y por un momento llegué a pensar que la misma luna era una persona que nos estaba espiando ahora mismo… ¡al demonio! Esto me excitaba más todavía, notando más líquido de mi parte intima mojándome._

_No lo podía resistir más. Levanté la cabeza de Vegeta y lo volví a besar, pronto sentí como él me fue poniendo en rodillas y desabrochó mi pantalón, bajándolo al instante. Me quedé con el yeans en los muslos, suficiente bajo para que él acariciara mi humedad, seguro que disfrutando del líquido que era proporcionado gracias a él y su buen trabajo. Hizo a un lado el puente de mi ropa íntima, y metió sus dedos allí paseándose de arriba abajo. Jadeé tan fuerte contra su boca, que pude haberle traspasado el placer. Vegeta me fue acostando de espalda haciendo que otra vez la colchoneta se meciera, eso no le importó a él, porque en cuanto me tuvo así. Sacó todo mi pantalón incluyendo mi ropa interior y las tiro al agua. Sus dedos dejaron mi entrada y ahora era su lengua la que probaba mi lubricación. No me dejó llegar al orgasmo, en cambio, pasó su lengua por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi boca otra vez y compartir el aliento que tenía sabor a mí._

_-Vegeta por favor… -le rogué en su boca y metí mi mano por su pantalón para acariciar su miembro y tratar de sacarlo de allí._

_Entre más lo tocaba, Vegeta más jadeaba. Se estaba haciendo el difícil, pero no iba a durar por mucho tiempo. Él mismo se quitó su pantalón, como pudo; porque era algo difícil hacerlo con la colchoneta en constante movimiento, lo bueno es que es ancha y ambos cabemos perfectamente, sobre todo cuando pensábamos estar así de pegados haciendo el amor._

_Vegeta me contempló por un momento debajo de él. Otra vez la luna daba a mi cara y mis ojos azules seguramente se la mostraban, él se veía estupendo con la oscuridad, su pelo elevado, era como llamas de fuego negra, que pensaba quemar la luna. Su mirada dura y fruncida, cargada de deseo porque esto se consumiera de la mejor forma._

_Éramos vírgenes en ese momento, o eso me pareció imaginar. Nerviosos por lo que comenzaría, quizás de adolescentes, habríamos hecho el amor por primera vez aquí sin tan solo hubiéramos crecido juntos. No me importaba mucho eso, lo que me importaba era este ahora, en el que él me regaló una mirada llena de amor muy bien oculto. Lo descifré, sé lo que quiere decirme y no le sale, está pensando en hacerlo o no, en decirme esas mágicas palabras que me quemarían el corazón más de lo que ardía ahora._

_-yo también te amo Vegeta –le dije mientras lo miraba con el mismo amor, con el mismo deseo. _

_Él no dijo nada, solo bajó su cabeza hasta a mí y me besó, suave, tierno, un beso que salía y entraba, que no contenía lujuria en absoluto, un beso que me lo decía todo y con eso me bastó. Él se adentró en mí con suavidad, y en cuanto lo hizo, se hundió por completo y empujó en mí sin despegar ni por un milímetro nuestros cuerpos sudorosos ni nuestras bocas ansiosas. La colchoneta bailaba a medida que él envestía. Los temblores del agua pronto regaron hasta la orilla. El canto de sus gruñidos y de mis gemidos se escuchaba sobre la melodía de los grillos. Las luciérnagas, merodeaban cerca de nosotros, como paparazzis en busca de buenas fotografías. Si esto era un sueño, no me gustaría ser despertada. Su nombre lo repetí hasta en otros idiomas sin darme cuenta, mi nombre él lo repitió hasta quedar ronco. Mi cuerpo colapsó con anterioridad, sin cambiar la posición que sin duda nos convertía en uno solo. Vegeta se abrazó a mí con firmeza y yo lo hundí lo más que pude contra mi cuerpo, aceptando el temblor de mis piernas y las majestuosas sensaciones de mi interior tratando de llevarse todo lo que él aun no me ofrecía. Siguió empujando en busca de su propia liberación, y yo estaba lista para mi primer orgasmo._

_Levantó su torso, y empezó con más rapidez a entrar en mí. Gotas de sudor caían por su frente, mientras gruñía y apretaba los ojos, entrelazó los dedos con los míos que estaban aún lado de mi cara y me miró vigorosamente, saliendo y entrando en mí con dureza. Yo le regalaba una vista de mi cuello completo y de mi barbilla apuntado hacía la luna, mi boca rogando por un placer absoluto y mis ojos entrecerrados, pidiendo que nunca acabe este momento._

_Se cansó de la posición y buscó otra, ahora era yo la que estaba encima de él abrazada a su cuerpo dándole permiso a mi voz, de gemir como ella quería. Sus muslos chocaban con mi trasero armoniosamente, él mismo manejaba mis nalgas apretándolas con sus manos y moviéndolas de arriba abajo contra su duro compañero de nacimiento. Decidí ayudarlo y mientras rebotaba mi cuerpo como si montara un caballo, acariciaba lo más que podía su pecho y los míos también para su deleite. A veces, él se volvía frenético al envestir y otra veces lo hacía despacio._

_Volvimos a cambiar de posición cuanto tuve mí según orgasmo en cuestión de minutos, y nos quedamos los dos sentados en la colchoneta, yo aun en su regazo subiendo y bajando, apretarlo con mis paredes vaginales, volviéndolo realmente una bestia. Mordió mi carne caliente del hombro gruñendo casi desesperado, pegó también su pecho con el mío hasta más no poder, para mantener el equilibrio que nos estaba constando controlar. Volvimos a besarnos y él mismo monitoreó mi cuerpo hasta que pude sentirlo liberarse en mí, justo cuando había alcanzado un nuevo órganos gracias a su buena cadencia._

_Aún quedaba mucho tiempo para más pasión, pero descansamos nuestros cuerpo por un instante quedándonos otra vez acostados, desnudos y mirando hacía las estrellas, buscando estabilidad en nuestras respiraciones._

_-este es nuestro siempre en otoño Vegeta –le dije sin pensar muy bien el por qué, solo nació de mí como un arrebato de mi sentir. Lo amaba, y se lo he repetido muchas veces, sin obtener los mismo de él y sin importarme tampoco, porque su corazón latía con fuerza cuando le revelaba esas palabras, porque su mirada era un libro abierto para mí ahora y no necesitaba más que eso. _

_Él besó mi frente, algo que pocas veces hacer contadas con los dedos de una mano y me abrazó pegando nuestros cuerpo nuevamente, pero de lado a lado dejando que yo sintiera el latir de su corazón, que me repetía una y otra vez, lo mucho que él también me amaba._

_Después de esa maravillosa noche, al día siguiente todo parecía tan perfecto, mi cuerpo se sentía mejor y ya no dependí de la silla de ruedas en todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto, donde Vegeta y yo caminamos de las manos mirando a nuestros hijos que estaban tan felices como nosotros, tanto que no paraban de hablar. Así, como una familia que no era comparable con otra, nos fuimos, llevándonos con nosotros, los recuerdos de lo vivido y por supuesto el de esa noche. Desde ese momento habíamos superado todos los obstáculos de la vida y cuando volteamos a ver lo difícil que fue, nos sentíamos orgullosos he indestructibles y seguimos caminando firme hacia delante, pero siempre volteando a ver, nuestros recuerdos otra vez. _

_**(…) **_

_**(RECOMENDACIÓN: antes de leer esta parte, busquen en youtube "la mejor música de piano y violín triste, relajante y romántica, solo es una recomendación, no tienen que hacerlo si no quieren) **_

_-Bulma –el tonó de su voz tan diferente al que había escuchado nuestra vida entera, me regresó al presente. En aquel cuarto del hospital con una vista hermosa a un árbol de otoño que se marchitaba como yo. Fue justo aquí donde miles de recuerdos volaron y es justo aquí donde Vegeta lo recordó todo también. Lo sé porque ha pronunciado dos veces mi nombre y se ha demorado en hacerlo en la segunda. El flash back de toda una historia juntos, había pasado por mi mente tan rápido, pero tan lento a la vez y sé a lo que se debió. Hoy era mi último día, lo puedo sentir en mi cuerpo, tan cansado y deseando buscar la paz, sé que no la obtendré tampoco, porque al pensar en lo mucho que lo echaré de menos, el corazón empieza a doler de la angustia. Lo cité aquí a través de Trunks, planeando lo que quería decirle, pero uno nunca está listo para decirle a una persona adiós, lo sé porque lo siento ahora, porque no quiero irme, porque una parte de mí tiene miedo, miedo de dejarlos solos, sé que Vegeta no me lo perdonará, que quizás fui una completa idiota que no lucho hasta el final. Sé que no comprendería lo que siento ahora mismo, si le dijera que mi alma me dice una y otra vez, que quiere desprenderse de mi cuerpo, me miraría como una demente y me mantendría despierta toda la noche por miedo a que cometa una tontería. Por eso ahora debo tratar de convencerlo, probablemente no funcione del todo, sobre todo por el hecho de que tengo ganas de llorar en cada minuto en que lo miro, pero tengo que tratar, de decirle, que nuestro final feliz tendrá que esperar, como el árbol de otoño que espera florecer. _

_**Fin de POV **_

_Ambos estaban allí, en el minuto culmine de la historia que ambos escribieron, sin saber que decirse, sin poder hacerlo tampoco, porque tanto como Bulma, Vegeta también presentía algo malo, ella no lo mandó a llamar por algo banal, lo notaba en su mirada curiosamente radiante, pero triste. Él trataba de entenderla por sobre el silencio de los más significativos recuerdos: de su encuentro de niños, de su reencuentro, de la pelea con su primo, del camerino, del departamento, de las bromas y las peleas, de la tristeza y la decepción, del daño que pudo haberle hecho y también de su rescate, de los primeros besos con ella, de su comida y su gato tonto, de la primera noche y de las que la siguieron después de esa, de la pasión y el amor, las enseñanzas que siempre le implantó, del miedo de perderla por su pasado, de su alivio, de su boda, del nacimiento de su hijo, del llanto, de su enfermedad y de la perdida de Vegito, de la lucha y la fuerza, la enseñanza otra vez que él le recordó, del milagro de su hija y de la felicidad. Su mundo giró al revés en ese momento de silencio, mientras miraba los hermosos ojos azules de su mujer, que lo podían arrodillar ahora mismo si fuera posible. Ella era ese becerro de oro, que no debió adorar, porque ahora mismo lo perdería. Él no lo sabía, o simplemente no quería escuchar la voz de su conciencia que ahora mismo le decía que era momento de despedirse._

_Pero su mundo enteroso se hizo cenizas cuando la vio llorar, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras ella lo miraba –Vegeta… -susurró su nombre, con los ojos cristalinos, avecinándose más lágrimas en sus mares azules –nuestro siempre en otoño va a terminar –le dijo lo más alto que podía por su voz temblorosa._

_-eso nunca –dijo Vegeta con voz dura, acercándose a ella y tomándola de los brazos –no lo permitiré, yo buscaré la cura a como dé lugar –_

_Bulma negó con la cabeza constantemente mientras más y más lloraba – ¡no Vegeta, es hora de aceptarlo ya! –le gritó para que entendiera cuanto te le dolía decir eso, porque lo amaba, porque amaba a sus hijos y dejarlos en este mundo nunca estuvo en sus planes. Se había preparado para esto, es cierto, pero vivirlo en carne propia era muy diferente, si la herida se abría con sólo imaginarlo, era difícil explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento en el que le decía todo esto al ser que la acompañó a caminar por espinas._

_-¡yo no voy a aceptar nada, porque no llegamos hasta aquí para que me digas que te rindes ahora! –Vegeta al contrario de Bulma, no sabía cómo controlar la rabia que sentía y el miedo de perderla era tan grande, provocando un espacio vacío en su interior que le gritaba que convenciera a su mujer de que todo en la vida se puede lograr, sí hasta ella misma se lo dijo._

_-no lo entiendes... no me estoy rindiendo – dijo sollozando constantemente –estoy muriéndome, el doctor Kaiosama lo dijo, cada minuto que pasa mi cuerpo es devorado por esos carroñeros… –pausó lo que iba a decir, cuando vio como Vegeta la soltaba y le deba la espalda apretándose la frente con una mano para disminuir la frustración que estaba sintiendo –Vegeta… yo puedo sentir como muero… -más lagrimas volvieron a caer cuando vio a Vegeta enderezarse frente a su revelación apretando una de sus manos con fuerza._

_-no menciones esa palabra… -su voz se escuchó diferente y Bulma lo notó enseguida –no tienes idea de cuantas veces la he escuchado… mi madre la pronunció cuando murió mi perro, un policía la confirmó cuando murió mi madre, Kakarotto la nombró cuando murió Gohan, el doctor Kaiosama me la recordó cuando murió Vegito y ahora tú… ya no quiero escucharla más, mucho menos anunciada por tu propia boca –mientras decía esto, sus propias lagrimas comenzaron a caer –aprendí a vivir aceptando que todo aquel al que alguna vez aprecie lo perdería, porque así fue mi vida, porque era verdad, era mi maldición, por eso me volví frio con Kakarotto, por eso lo odie y por eso olvidé, porque mi yo que podía sentir, pertenecía a mi pasado, pero… te salvé la vida en ese maldito callejón… y todo se fue a la mierda, porque lo que creí, se volvió tan estúpido. Poco a poco me lo enseñaste, que olvidar no era la solución a mis problemas, que lo que me había pasado solo fue porque la vida tenía algo bueno para mí y era cierto, tú has sido eso bueno Bulma, tú y mis hijos… así que… quisiera seguir creyendo en lo que me has enseñado en los años que hemos estado juntos y no en esa maldita palabra que acabas de pronunciar –se limpió los ojos disimuladamente y volvió a mirar a Bulma con dureza, ella parecía muy acongojada por sus palabras, lloró otro poco más pidiéndole con la mirada que lo necesitaba ahora mismo apegado a su cuerpo, no tardó en sentir los brazos fuertes de su esposo alrededor suyo, que se sentó al frente de ella en la camilla._

_-lo siento Vegeta, perdóname –suplicó escondiéndose en el pecho de su esposo. Ahora era cuando se sentía fatal, no quería destruir las esperanzas que Vegeta guardaba por ella, simplemente no quería, no después de lo que acaba de oír de él, no quería lastimarlo más, y pensando en esto mientras lloraba con más intensidad, no tuvo otra cosa que decir, lo que él quería escuchar –tienes razón, no me dejaré derrotar, lucharé hasta el final –mintió con dolor abrazada lo más que podía a él, porque sabía que era la última vez que lo haría._

_-me quedaré toda la noche y mañana encontraré la solución Bulma. La hallaremos eso tenlo por seguro –sus palabras eran firmes, sin permitirse pensar por un momento en que no se podía lograr la salvación de ella. _

_Bulma no quería mentirle, su corazón estaba agonizando ahora mismo por sus falsas palabras, también quería tener la misma fe que él, pero su cuerpo, su mente, todo ya estaban enterados de lo que pasaría, lo presentía y lo sentía en su cuerpo, como los 25 carroñeros confirmados en su organismo la mataban de apoco y se alimentaban de ella. No le iba a decir esto a Vegeta, el único que lo sabía fue Trunks, y por eso le pidió algo que solo él podía hacer, porque su hijo es el único que sabía de esta enfermedad tanto como ella. Sabía que Vegeta no se lo perdonaría, cuando pasara, pero él tampoco quería escuchar, estaba convencido de que encontrarían la forma de salvarla, no tenía otra cosa que usar su plan B, para entonces, no estaría para saber lo que ocurriría._

_(…) _

_ Aquella noche y como Vegeta lo prometió, se durmió en la silla al lado de su mujer profundamente. Su cabeza recostada en la camilla usando un brazo como almohada y su torso doblado, pero parecía bastante cómodo. Nunca se enteró, que su mujer despertó como a las 4 de la mañana, levantó su cuerpo despacio y con cansancio, para luego acariciar con sus manos temblorosas la cabeza de su amado y mirarlo, con todo el amor que una mujer le puede regalar a un hombre. Sus ojos se nublaron y la lluvia en sus ojos volvió. Se inclinó casi con dolor y puso su frente en la parte de atrás del cuello de Vegeta. _

_-perdóname Vegeta por irme así, sin decírtelo, sé que no me lo perdonaras y dirás que hasta en el momento de mi muerte fui una testaruda, pero es que no quería que vieras cuando me desvaneciera. No sé lo que me depara al otro lado, quizás me vaya al infierno porque me has convertido en una pervertida –se rio de su propia broma, pero entre su pequeña risa, las lágrimas volvieron a caer – pero en donde quiera que esté, vendré a buscarte cuando llegue tu hora, es una promesa, nada es imposible para la gran Bulma Brief y lo sabes, solo espero que nunca me olvides como yo nunca te olvidaré… -besó su cuello suavemente y así tomó su mano ancha y cálida sabiendo que nunca olvidaría aquel calor humano que su esposo era capaz de trasmitir, cerró los ojos y su historia, desde el momento en que nació volvió a leerse en su mente, volviéndola a vivir, sonrió cuando el recuerdo de aquel niño en el parque apareció y así como en su recuerdo se fue, ella también lo hizo._

_A la mañana siguiente de ese día, Vegeta lee una nota que estaba puesta estratégicamente en un mueble blanco; es ese pedazo de papel, que para él es un tesoro invaluable, donde con letras temblorosas se puede leer: nunca me olvides._

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero antes de que me agarren a insultos por mi tardanza y por el capítulo, voy a dar la explicación de cada una y después pueden agredirme verbalmente todo lo que quieran.**_

_**La razón de mi tardanza fue debido a mí misma. Este capítulo fue el más frustrante que alguna vez escribí, no les miento, descarté mucho de este capítulo para que saliera lo que leyeron, no podía escribirlo, no sabía que agregarle, no es que lo abandoné o algo así. Todos los días traté de escribirlo, pero no podía o simplemente me quedaba dormida en la pantalla de mi computador porque al día siguiente tenía que salir a trabajar muy temprano, estaba en blanco y con problemas personales que todo el mundo tiene. No podía continuar, esa es mi explicación, les ruego su perdón, porque sé lo difícil que es volver a leer algo que plásticamente ya olvidaste del otro capítulo. Fue muy difícil para mí esto, pero como dije una vez, jamás dejaré una historia abandonada, por eso no se preocupen, antes hago el capítulo en dibujos y lo subo a Facebook. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas chicas que me escribieron diciéndome que me apurara, realmente eso me ayudó mucho a saber que aún estaban esperando el capítulo y que subirlo no iba a ser en vano. Sé que son pocas las que me comentan, pero valoro cada comentario.**_

_**Ahora explicaré el devastador capítulo que acabo de subir (bueno más bien la última parte del capítulo): primero que nada, no vayan a abandonar la historia por favor por la parte final de lo que leyeron, desde el comienzo de esta historia, estaba un poco claro hasta en el resumen que algo malo pasaría con Bulma, el prólogo y por si no se dieron cuenta era esta escena precisamente, pero eso no significa que hasta aquí queda la historia, no. Cuando pensé en escribir un fic, mi primer fic, me dije a mi misma, quiero una historia de amor de Vegeta y Bulma completa, desde el principio hasta el fin de sus días pero con un significado especial y este fue el que creé. No me maten porque aún quedan dos capítulos, esta es la recta final. Para aliviar un poco las cosas, les digo que no haré un final triste, ya tengo pensado el final he incluso el otro capítulo, vamos a ver cómo funciona mi cabecita para plasmarlo en mi computadora, planeo relatar lo que pasó en esta parte final desde el comienzo de ese día en que Bulma se enfermó gravemente, si todas tenemos suerte, no me demoraré tanto como este capítulo y todas seremos felices. Con esto dicho espero que esta vez sí me comente, porque quiero saber lo que sienten al leer este capítulo, sin importar las críticas que sé que habrán, aunque debo confesar, que el lemon que le puse me encantó, me esforcé mucho para escribirlo. **_

_**¡Otra vez, muchas gracias por leer! **_

_**Veros: te doy unas enormes gracias por esperar tanto tiempo este capítulo y recordarme que debo continuarlo, no eres para nada una piedra molesta, al contrario me ayudaste mucho a sentarme a escribir y poner atención. No te preocupes, y lo repito, no dejaré una historia abandona, eso es algo que no me permitiré jamás, si alguna vez dejó de escribir, es porque fallecí o porque perdí la memoria pero no porque yo quiera, no les haría eso a ustedes porque ya me lo han hecho a mí. Muchas gracias por todo y ya que tienes mi Facebook quisiera mostrarte un dibujo que representa en cierta forma a este capítulo (claro solo si tú quieres) un beso y abrazo también, por tu apoyo y por tu espera y también por tus hermosos comentarios, puedes hablarme por Facebook cuando quiera para alegarme mis demoras XD no me enojo ¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
